Power Rangers Star Force
by MissyKQueen
Summary: A new Power Rangers team is born from the universe's star power and guided by a wizard from the past to fight a powerful evil sorceress and her minions. As time goes by the Rangers find themselves going through many battles against more evil foes which in turn calls for even stronger powers to help them fight on and defeat all that threatens the safety of earth and even beyond.
1. First Impressions

**Power Rangers Star Force**

 **By: MissyKQueen (Kaitlynn)**

Chapter 1 First Impressions

In the land of Cawdor, the 15th century to be exact a war is raging, a war that has consumed countless innocent lives and conquered most of the land as well. This war I introduce you to is led by an evil sorceress…a sorceress once said to have been good until she tasted the power of evil.

Now her only thoughts are of gaining more power to become an entity so strong that no one on the planet can dare challenge her. However, there are a few who challenges her as I speak to you now but I must say those who are opposing her at this time are losing with even greater losses..

As dark power is seen flying all across the land coming from nowhere it seems those who have survived so far are trying their best to get out of the way for if they don't the dark power will scorch them to death as soon as it lands a touch. Suddenly a woman's voice of a raspy tone is heard in the winds covering the land.

 **Old Woman's Voice-The amulet of power….give it to me…I must have it!**

Another voice is heard in the winds but this one is one that of a man with an equally old sounding tone, he responds..

 **Old Man's Voice-You will never get your claws on the amulet, the stars of power will eradicate your evil!**

 **Old Woman's Voice-I will rip this land to pieces and continue to spill innocent blood until you give me the amulet of power!**

A whirlwind of energy appears and rips through the air, it quickly strikes the spot in the wind where the old man's voice is coming from, his screams are heard and then seconds later a huge blinding light emerges and covers the entire area as if a divine intervention took place and you know what? It did.

500 years later in the middle of nowhere, a blinding light appears and settles itself down right in the center of a very hot desert and when it disappears it reveals its traveler who's found lying on the hot desert's sand and barely able to breathe. Covered in a blue star sparkle robe, the traveler Myndor is a wizard, he has very bright white long hair covering his entire head, blue sparkling eyes and a long white beard, he isn't very tall and his body is quite old and shriveled looking. He was trying to fight off the sorceress Sinistar but unfortunately he is losing his magical powers but at a slow pace.

Myndor finally awakens as the sun beats down on his back, he stands up and materializes his magical power staff. Feeling there is a reason as to why he was sent to this area, he looks around and sees absolutely no sign of life so he decides this would be a perfect place to set up his base. Looking around and seeing absolutely no sign of life, he decides this would be a perfect place to set up his base. He uses his failing magic to materialize an invisible chamber, where he will stay for a while, and outside of the chamber, Stonehenge. Whoever walks close by as Myndor permits will enter his chamber, so on the outside his chamber appears to be Stonehenge but this is just an illusion to hide his new temporary home. As he enters, he quickly notices his cauldron filled with a mystical and powerful wave of energy, which he calls the Wizard's pool. He looks into it and asks.

 **Myndor-Wizard's Pool, where am I exactly?**

The wizard's pool begins to glow and says in multi group tone.

 **Wizard's Pool-Five hundred years into the future. The stars of power intervened after Sinistar attacked you in the winds. They brought you here.**

 **Myndor-Thank goodness for the stars of power.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes, but do not look at them as a permanent safeguard from Sinistar's power, the stars have brought you to this specific time period for a reason.**

 **Myndor-Yes I figured I was brought here for a reason, that is why I have made this place my temporary home for the time being.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Open your hand to receive their gifts.**

Myndor obeys and opens his right hand and very suddenly swirling magic from the wizard's pool emerges from it and makes its way to his hand where it lays and forms into three very beautiful looking star gems with the colors of pink, red and yellow.

Myndor exclaims with happiness.

 **Myndor-Wonderful. Most wonderful!**

He becomes slightly confused and asks.

 **Myndor-But what of the blue and black star gems?**

 **Wizard's Pool-They are not necessary at this time.**

 **Myndor-How can that be?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Time will reveal all.**

 **Myndor-Very well.. You have never steered me wrong before so I trust in your wisdom.**

 **Wizard's Pool-It is not the wisdom of us Myndor, it is the wisdom and will of the stars.**

In the city of Terra Falls, lives many people, the city is beautiful but not very big, although it is growing still. We go to the local high school, where we meet a girl and a guy who go by the names of Nakia Lewis and Ryan Mitchell. Both, Nakia and Ryan have been friends for a very long time and both ended up going to the same high school even though they didn't think they were.

Nakia is 5'6, she has long dark hair, brown eyes, an athletic build and is of African American descent, she is found in the gym area putting up decorations for Friday's dance. She's wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a white t shirt. Her friends of the Caucasian descent Jessie and Linda come walking into the gym carrying lots of cd's and a stereo, they both are wearing jeans and t shirts. Nakia walks down from the ladder and notices her friends, she says.

 **Nakia-You know this will be the best dance ever given here.**

They put down what they're carrying and respond.

 **Jessie-I know.**

 **Linda-I think so. You do have a lovely sense of decoration Nakia.**

 **Nakia-Why, thank you.**

They both smile.

Jessie asks Nakia reluctantly and teasingly.

 **Jessie-So is Ryan going to take you to the dance?**

Nakia says in choked up tone.

 **Nakia-Ryan?**

 **Jessie-Yes, Ryan.**

 **Nakia-No, he's not, he's just my friend, he's not my boyfriend or anything like that.**

 **Jessie-Oh come on, everyone knows he likes you, and you like him.**

 **Nakia-Oh don't even go there.**

 **Jessie-Just calling it as I see it.**

 **Nakia-Ryan and I are friends, and that's it, the end.**

 **Jessie-Ok ok, if you say so.**

 **Nakia-I do. Now, are you guys going to help me tonight? I have to order some food and set up some more things around here.**

 **Jessie-What do you need us to do?**

 **Nakia-Help me set up.**

 **Jessie-What about Ryan? Isn't he going to show up tonight?**

 **Nakia-I don't know, he hasn't been showing up at night around here for a while and he won't tell me the reason.**

 **Jessie-Hmm.**

 **Nakia-Weird I guess.**

 **Linda-You know I don't understand why the principal doesn't assign a crew to decorate this place.**

 **Nakia-Well that's quite simple Linda. I have fabulous decoration sense, so that's why. You said so yourself.**

 **Linda-That's true, but you do need help.**

 **Nakia-That's what friends are for, eh?**

They all smile.

 **Linda-And if I do say so myself, you'd make an excellent leader.**

Nakia chuckles.

 **Nakia-Thanks.**

Meanwhile, within a very dark temple of evil, arises Sinistar an evil sorceress and leader of the evil beings of her world. Her temple is filled with many statues of darkness, a very large cauldron located at the center of her temple and threads of spider webs hanging from every corner. From each side of the cauldron lies large totem poles with the power of harnessing evil from the past and creating monsters to serve Sinistar in her evil quest for power. Sinistar is not very tall, she has long white hair, long sharp nails almost claw like, and extremely sharp teeth, her face is very old and ugly which matches her attitude. She always wears her sorceress' robe and always holds her staff of dark power.

Inside of Sinistar's cauldron lies a green potion which gives her the chance to speak with her three advisers, Cerebrum, Cerebral and Cerebrus, the three essence' of mind. When she needs their advise she calls for them and they appear as smoky essence' floating above her potion within her cauldron.

Sinistar has been waiting to hear from her minions on the whereabouts of Myndor's existence, but they haven't returned. Once she has found him, she will transport her temple to the time in which he has escaped to.

Meanwhile, later on, Nakia meets up with her friend Ryan, who's been waiting for her outside of the high school. Ryan is 6 feet tall has short dark hair, blue eyes, a goatee a muscular build a handsome face and is Caucasian, he is wearing a red t shirt, and a pair of black jeans and tennis shoes, and as he see's his friend, he puts on a smile. Ryan says bye to his guy friends as Nakia walks up to him.

 **Nakia-Hey Ryan.**

Ryan looks at Nakia and responds.

 **Ryan-Hey, what's up?**

 **Nakia-Well I'm almost finished with decorating the gym for the dance on Friday.**

 **Ryan-That's cool.**

 **Nakia-Yeah, but I'd like to go do some shopping before the day is completely over.**

 **Ryan-Want me to go with you?**

 **Nakia-Sure, it might be fun.**

 **Ryan-Shopping, fun?**

 **Nakia-Duh.**

Nakia smiles. As they leave the high school, Nakia reluctantly asks.

 **Nakia-Ryan, um just out of curiosity, why haven't you been around lately to help me with decorating the gym?**

 **Ryan-I've been busy, I'm sorry though.**

 **Nakia-I wouldn't of asked if you didn't promise me.**

 **Ryan-I know.**

 **Nakia-I had to ask Jessie and Linda to help.**

 **Ryan-I'm sorry.**

 **Nakia-Okay, I was just wondering.**

Sinistar stands over her cauldron within her dark temple, and soon her generals return to her. Dragonlord, the strongest is a dragon beast warrior, Elephantytan the second general is an elephant beast warrior and finally Skylark is a lark beast bird warrior, all reappear and reassemble next to their leader. Sinistar says to them in a dark and raspy voice.

 **Sinistar-Have you found Myndor?**

Dragonlord responds.

 **Dragonlord-No, we haven't, its been..**

He is cut off due to Sinistar sending out a huge bolt of yellow lightning out of her eyes towards her minions, the yellow lightning surrounds them and holds them above her, they groan and moan out in pain as the lightning stings them.

 **Dragonlord-UUGGHHH!**

 **Skylark-UGGAA!**

 **Elephantytan-UUUGGGG!**

Sinistar says in a very serious tone.

 **Sinistar-You know it is imperative that I must find that fool! He has the star gems! But most importantly, he has the amulet of power that I need to make my power supreme!**

Dragonlord says weakly.

 **Dragonlord-Yes.. We're.. Sorry!**

 **Sinistar-SILENCE!**

She releases them and they all fall onto the hard stone floor together. Sinistar looks at them as her eyes begin to flash slightly with yellow lightning.

 **Sinistar-I say once again find Myndor, immediately!**

Dragonlord says in a frightened tone.

 **Dragonlord-As you command.**

 **Sinistar-I cannot stress that order anymore than I already have! You do have a bit of an advantage since his magic is leaving him slowly therefore rendering him unable to hide forever!**

Skylark says.

 **Skylark-We will do everything in our power to find him Empress.**

 **Sinistar-See that you do. Now go!**

The three bow and disappear very quickly.

Nakia and Ryan make it to the mall, as soon as they walk into the main entrance of the mall, Nakia walks right into a girl carrying a couple of bags, they both fall on opposite sides of each other. The girl's name is Zelda Stephens, she is very pretty and she has long blonde hair, blue eyes and she stands when she does stand at 5'4. She is wearing a pink tank top and a white jean skirt with tennis shoes. Ryan helps both of them up at the same time.

 **Zelda-Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going for a minute.**

Ryan and Nakia notice the girls' accent.

 **Ryan-Hey, where are you from?**

 **Zelda-I'm from Australia.**

 **Ryan-Hey that's cool. I'm Ryan by the way.**

 **Zelda-I'm Zelda.**

 **Ryan-Nice to meet you.**

They shake hands, and Nakia cuts through their handshake and says.

 **Nakia-And I'm Nakia.**

She puts her arm around Ryan's waist and gives Zelda a "he's mine, so stay away" look. Zelda backs away and picks up her bags. Ryan looks at Nakia and whispers.

 **Ryan-What's this for?**

 **Nakia-Oh, just a friendly gesture.**

Ryan smiles.

 **Ryan-Sure.**

Zelda walks back over to them and says.

 **Zelda-I moved here because of more opportunities, I don't have many friends, so I thought I'd get rid of my boredom by doing some shopping.**

 **Ryan-Well hey since you don't have any friends, would you like to hang out with us sometime?**

 **Zelda-Sure, if.**

She looks at Nakia and timidly asks.

 **Zelda-That's okay?**

Nakia puts on a fake smile and says.

 **Nakia-Sure, its perfectly fine.**

Ryan says to Zelda.

 **Ryan-Nakia and I are going to do some shopping, then later on probably go out to the movies or something, wanna come with us?**

 **Zelda-Oh sure! I'd love too.**

Nakia sighs.

Sinistar once again sends her three generals out into the realm of time, where they continue to search for Myndor. Meanwhile, Myndor stays within his chamber trying to figure out how will he be able to find suitable humans to give the power of the universe to. He materializes the three star gems given to him earlier by the Wizard's Pool. The three star gems, Red Fire, Yellow Stunner and Pink Wind all begin to sparkle as they glow.

Myndor doesn't know this, but as the star gems glow, they automatically allow any being with power to detect them, and so Sinistar's evil minions have finally detected what time Myndor has settled in. They don't know his exact location but they do know he is existing in the year 2017 and within the city of Terra Falls.

The Wizard's Pool immediately warns Myndor of Sinistar's generals appearing within the downtown limits of the city, he looks into the pool and see's them.

 **Myndor-Oh no! It can't be now!**

Dragonlord starts laughing as he and his comrades release band after bands of horrid energy blasts towards the screaming people, they all three walk together slowly and cause lots of trouble, destroying cars, buildings and streets with their evil power. Dragonlord yells out.

 **Dragonlord-COME OUT, COME OUT MYNDOR! WE KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!**

The three evil beings make it close to the mall, and inside, Ryan, Nakia and Zelda hear lots of screaming from the outside, they look at each other and rush outside, they find Dragonlord, Elephantytan and Skylark torturing the residents of the city. Zelda exclaims.

 **Zelda-What are those things?!  
**

 **Ryan-I have no idea!**

 **Nakia-Me either!**

 **Zelda-Is this what this country has to offer?**

 **Nakia-Of course not!**

The screaming grows louder and the three rush over to confront the evil beings. Ryan steps up and yells out.

 **Ryan-HEY, LEAVE THOSE PEOPLE ALONE!**

In the Wizard Pool, Myndor see's Ryan, Nakia and Zelda trying to stop the evil beings from hurting more people.

 **Myndor-Those three, they could be the chosen ones.**

Dragonlord laughs at Ryan, Nakia and Zelda, he then looks at Skylark and says.

 **Dragonlord-Skylark, do your thing and get rid of these pests!**

 **Skylark-Indeed!**

Skylark plucks two feathers from her wings, she hurls them close by Ryan and the others, soon the feathers explode, they cover their eyes, and as they uncover them they notice many bird like warriors ready to fight.

 **Nakia-Oh jeez, what.**

She is cut off by Zelda's exclaiming question.

 **Zelda-What do we do?!**

 **Ryan-We fight!**

 **Zelda-Fight?!**

 **Nakia-Ryan's right, come on, lets roast those birds!**

They rush over to the bird warriors, and the fight begins. Nakia does an awesome back flip, she then places both of her legs on the neck of one of the bird warriors, gets a firm grip and swings the bird warrior sideways, she immediately stands back up and starts doing front kicks, side kicks and back kicks. Zelda punches a couple of bird warriors at the same time, she then does an awesome floor sweep and causes a few of the bird warriors to fall onto their backs. Ryan does a tornado kick and then a back kick, he then jumps up and over a few more of the bird warriors and lands on his feet, he then does a floor sweep and causes them to fall. Soon all of the bird warriors are subdued due to Nakia, Ryan, and Zelda's awesome fighting skills, they screech as they are all kicked into a huge explosion. The three turn around as the huge explosion clears up into the sky.

Dragonlord looks shamefully at Skylark and says.

 **Dragonlord-Humans! Humans defeated your warriors!**

 **Skylark-Doesn't matter! We have more important work to do!**

 **Dragonlord-Of course, but I'm not going to leave without giving them a going away present!**

Dragonlord laughs and takes one of his scales off, he then hurls it into the air, and as soon as it lands on the ground it explodes and transforms into a hideous slimy reptilian monster. The three generals disappear quickly. Ryan looks at Nakia and Zelda worriedly. The monster growls intensely and its eyes begin to glow.

 **Nakia-What are we going to do now?**

 **Zelda-I was just about to ask that.**

 **Ryan-We have to do something, to protect the people here.**

 **Nakia-But what?**

The monster fires its claw torpedoes towards them, they groan out as the torpedoes explode and send them flying onto the hard cement. Myndor continues to watch as the fight begins and Ryan and his friends begin to lose, he immediately says to the Wizards pool.

 **Myndor-Wizard's Pool, transport them here so I can help them gain more power!**

The wizard's pool begins to glow, and soon it sends out a blast of glittering energy which makes its way to Ryan and his friends, the energy starts swirling all around them.

 **Zelda-What's this now?**

 **Ryan-I don't know.**

 **Nakia-I hope its nothing bad.**

Ryan's body starts glowing red, Nakia's body starts glowing yellow and Zelda's body starts glowing pink. Soon they are transported away from the dangerous site and are taken right to Myndor's domain. The swirling energy drops them off and disappears.

They hear a voice.

 **Myndor-Walk into Stonehenge.**

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-Did you hear that?**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

 **Ryan-Me too.**

 **Zelda-Do you think we should listen to it?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, and afterwards I have a new house on the moon I'd like to sell you.**

 **Zelda-But what are we going to do? We've got to fight that monster before it destroys everything.**

 **Ryan-Zelda's right, come on, this might help us, or hurt us.**

 **Nakia-And you really want to find out?**

 **Ryan-Yeah. Something inside me says we have too.**

Nakia sighs.

They all walk closer to Stonehenge.

 **Zelda-But what did the voice mean when it said walk into Stonehenge? There's nothing to walk into.**

 **Ryan-Hmm.**

 **Nakia-Well obviously we walk till we find something.**

 **Ryan-Okay.**

The three walk around the area, when they walk into the middle, they see they have entered an invisible barrier, and inside they find a beautiful chamber.

 **Nakia-Oh gosh, this is cool.**

They see pictures of beautiful beings, life from the stars. Pictures of a Red Firebird, a Yellow Hydra, a Pink Hawk, a Black Centaur, and a Blue Dolphin catch their eyes.

 **Nakia-Wow, beautiful pictures of these creatures.**

 **Zelda-I'll say.**

They hear the same voice they heard a few minutes ago.

 **Myndor-Thank you.**

They turn around and notice a very old man in his blue star sparkle wizard's robe holding his staff, they notice his other hand holding something else which is making it glow with multicolors. Ryan asks.

 **Ryan-Who are you?**

Myndor comes into complete view, he then says.

 **Myndor-I am Myndor, wizard of the past, I was brought here to find help against my and your enemies.**

 **Nakia-What?**

 **Myndor-I have witnessed your fighting abilities. And I have decided you must be the chosen ones.**

 **Ryan-Chosen ones?**

 **Myndor-Yes, you must takes these star gems.**

Myndor shows them the three star gems. They look at them and gasp.

 **Nakia-They're beautiful.**

 **Zelda-I love jewelry but this is all too much for me.**

 **Myndor-I assure you these are much more than just plain jewelry. Please, you must do what you can to stop Sinistar's evil minions before they destroy this planet in search of the amulet of power.**

 **Nakia-Amulet of Power?**

 **Myndor-Yes, a very powerful amulet, forged by the ancient druids and powered by the stars themselves, it has untold energy within it and will give its power to anyone who holds it.**

 **Ryan-What can we do?**

 **Myndor-You have the chance to transform into powerful warriors capable of fighting Sinistar and her evil minions.**

 **Ryan-All right, I'll do what it takes to stop that monster attacking our city now.**

 **Nakia-Me too.**

 **Zelda-Count me in, but I still think this is too much.**

Myndor gives Ryan the red star gem, he then gives Nakia the yellow star gem and finally he gives Zelda the pink star gem. He steps back and says.

 **Myndor-Ryan, you have the power of the red fire star gem, the Firebird shall protect and guide you.**

He looks at Nakia and says.

 **Myndor-Nakia, you have the power of the yellow stunner star gem, the Hydra shall protect and guard you.**

He looks at Zelda and says.

 **Myndor-Zelda, you have the power of the pink wind star gem, the Hawk shall protect and guard you.**

Ryan looks at his star gem, it starts to glow brightly red he then asks Myndor.

 **Ryan-How did you know our names? We didn't tell you.**

 **Myndor-Magic has a way of letting me know what needs to be known.**

 **Ryan-Oh.**

Meanwhile, Sinistar is informed of where Myndor's whereabouts are in time, she immediately picks a spot underground within the city of Terra Falls, she teleports her temple there and says to herself as her eyes glow **.**

 **Sinistar-They had better be right! Soon I shall find that miserable wizard and destroy him, and enslave this planet! My power will be supreme!**


	2. Star Force Rangers Power Up!

Chapter 2 Star Force Rangers, Power Up!

The monster Dragonlord created continues to wreak havoc on the city, causing huge blazing fires, destruction of buildings and just plain chaos. Ryan, Nakia and Zelda watches through Myndor's wizards pool.

Myndor says to them all.

 **Myndor-You must go now and stop the monster before it completely destroys your city. Dragonlord and the others are still searching for me, as long as my magic holds up I shall be safe here.**

Nakia looks at him and says sympathetically.

 **Nakia-Are you sure you'll be okay?**

 **Myndor-Yes, they think I have the amulet of power, but I do not.**

 **Ryan-Where is it?**

 **Myndor-I don't know. It could be anywhere.**

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-Let's go.**

 **Nakia-One more question.**

 **Myndor-Yes?**

 **Nakia-How do we use these gems?**

 **Myndor-The gems will activate when the time comes, they will form into Star Morphing devices.**

Ryan looks at Nakia and Zelda, he then says.

 **Ryan-Lets go.**

 **Nakia-Right.**

 **Myndor-Be careful, and may the power protect you, Rangers.**

Myndor uses the power of the wizards pool to transport them out of his chamber, they are then transported back to where the monster is causing trouble. They look around and see collapsed buildings, people in pain, streets totally dug up, and chaos everywhere. They see the monster blasting more buildings, so Ryan yells out.

 **Ryan-HEY, STOP IT!**

The monster turns around and growls at them, it immediately begins its attack again, sending more claw torpedoes towards them, but this time they dodge its attack. Nakia and Zelda look at each other, they both nod in agreement as if they have the same idea in mind, which they do. They both leap up into the air and do a fantastic swooping kick on both sides of the monsters face, the monster groans out as falls onto the street and both Nakia and Zelda land on their feet. The monster stands up and lets out another growl.

Meanwhile Sinistar notices the three fighting the monster through her cauldron.

 **Sinistar-Humans? Fighting one of my monsters? Hmm, they'll be crushed into the ground!**

The fighting continues but the monster proves to have the upper hand, Ryan, Nakia and Zelda all fall onto their knees in pain. Ryan turns around and looks very serious as he says to his friends.

 **Ryan-Come on, we've got to use our gems!**

 **Nakia-Okay.**

 **Zelda-Lets get to it!**

They all stand up and hold out their star gems which all three immediately start surging with power therefore sending powerful lightning energies into their bodies with the colors of red for Ryan, yellow for Nakia and pink for Zelda. Once the lightning energies retract back into the gems the gems form into star force wrist power morphers.

Feeling the energy within them they immediately know exactly what to do so without delay all three of them swing their arms around at once, and bring their star morphers close to their chests, then they touch the center of their star morphers which has their color coded star. Once they touch it, Ryan yells out.

 **Ryan-STAR FORCE RANGERS, POWER UP!**

The star power morphers flash and very quickly produce a blinding light that changes the entire scene by the way of taking us to an essence of the universe and within the universal essence lies three beams of immense power. Ryan is found within the red beam, Nakia within the yellow beam and Zelda resides in the pink beam. Less than a second passes when three small color coded stars appear and attaches themselves to the center of each of their chests where they begin to expand very quickly and as the stars expand their bodies become stronger and finally the power from the expanded stars transforms Ryan into the Red Star Force Power Ranger with the symbol of the Firebird, Nakia into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger with the symbol of the Hydra and Zelda into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger with the symbol of the Hawk.

The scene changes back to where the monster is attacking and the three Star Power Rangers stand tall and strong wearing their spandex Ranger suits. Their color coded helmets make perfect fits on their heads with symbols of their color coded stars shining brightly on the front of their helmets allowing them to see. On the left side of their ranger suit chest areas you can see a brilliant image of the universe with tiny sparkling stars and lying on the right side are symbolized images of their sacred star creatures. Although their entire Ranger suit covers their entire bodies their lower arms are equipped with bright white cuffs that have their color coded stars in the center and those cuffs are attached to white gloves that protect their hands in battle. The two girls' ranger suits are equipped with skirts with white starry trims and lastly their feet are covered by bright white boots with their color coded stars resting at the very tip of the boots and a golden trim surrounding the entire boot.

The monster attempts to attack but the Power Rangers quickly counterattack, Yellow and Pink Ranger kick the monster together with an awesome and very strong back kick, the monster is flung over to the Red Ranger, where he does a powerful tornado kick and sends the monster flying right into the ground.

The monster gets back up and immediately sends out a powerful energy blast which strikes all three of the Rangers at once, they yell out as they are caught in huge explosions by the energy blasts as well.

 **Power Rangers-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Once the explosions die down, they regroup still feeling the stings of the blasts.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh! Strong!**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah! Ugh! How are we gonna destroy that thing?**

 **Red Ranger-I dunno, but we have to think of something, and fast!**

As the battle continues, the dragon warrior Dragonlord, the bird warrior Skylark and the elephant warrior Elephantytan return to Sinistar's temple. They find her looking into her cauldron, and she appears to be very angry. She notices her minions have returned, but she doesn't turn around to look at them, instead she continues to watch the battle between the Power Rangers and her reptilian monster. She clenches her teeth and says.

 **Sinistar-You fools were right, Myndor is here! And he has used the star gems! But there are three Rangers, not five. Find him! And destroy those Rangers! AT ONCE!**

 **Dragonlord-Yes Sinistar.**

 **Sinistar-DON'T FAIL!**

The three bow and quickly disappear. Sinistar continues to look into her cauldron as she says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Where are you Myndor.**

She chuckles.

 **Sinistar-How clever of you to shield yourself from me, but I know you still have two star gems left along with the amulet of power, I shall soon have it, and you will be destroyed!**

She starts laughing.

The fierce battle continues as the three Power Rangers do their best to try and subdue the monster, but all is lost when the monster gains power and knocks them to the ground.

 **Yellow Ranger-That monster is too strong!**

 **Pink Ranger-There has to be another way to stop it!**

They hear Myndor's voice.

 **Myndor-Rangers, use your weapons, call forth your sacred star weapons**!

They hear him and reply.

 **Red Ranger-Myndor!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Come on, its time to use our weapons.**

They stand up together. Red Ranger materializes a Blazing Sword. Yellow Ranger materializes two Star Daggers and Pink Ranger materializes a Wind Bow.

They hold them out one by one as they say.

 **Red Ranger-Blazing Sword!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Star Daggers!**

 **Pink Ranger-Wind Bow!**

The Red Ranger jumps up into the air, he lands next to the monster and immediately starts striking it with his Sword, the monster yells out but growls again as it lifts its leg to kick the Red Ranger, next the Pink Ranger uses her Wind Bow, she places an arrow into her bow and lets it go, once the arrow hit's the monster it causes the monster to spin out of place very quickly and therefore causing it to become dizzy and disoriented. Next, the Yellow Ranger uses her Star Daggers, she strikes the monster continuously and causes it to fall on its back. Just as the Rangers think they've won, three energy blasts from behind them appears and strikes them badly.

They fall on their backs and look up to see Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan.

 **Pink Ranger-You three again!**

Dragonlord laughs and says.

 **Dragonlord-That's right! Now prepare for your demise!**

The Rangers flip back onto their feet, they stand their guard as the three generals attack. Dragonlord tries to stab the Red Ranger with a long claw sword, but the Red Ranger leaps over it and super kicks Dragonlord in the back of his head, he falls and groans out.

 **Dragonlord-UHHHH! Damn you Red Ranger!**

Skylark takes on the Yellow Ranger, using her feathers as spears, this evil general thinks she has the Yellow Ranger trapped, but she leaps out of the way and lands on her feet behind Skylark, and quickly soon, the bird like monster general feels two daggers striking her from behind.

 **Skylark-AACCKKK!**

The Pink Ranger has been captured by Elephantytan's trunk, she feels it beginning to increase its pressure on her which is causing her to become barely able to breathe.

 **Pink Ranger-UGGGHHH…LET..ME..GO!**

So thinking quickly she materializes a smaller version of her arrows and manages to shoot it up his trunk, he starts groaning out in pain.

 **Elephantytan-AAGGHHHHH!**

The Pink Ranger is now able to free herself from Elephantytan's trunk and leap out of harms way.

The three Rangers regroup and prepare their attack. The Yellow Ranger transforms her daggers into the all powerful Hydra Stunner. They all leap up into the air at once, and then one by one as they strike their enemies together with a slash from the sword, a blast from the stunner and the striking of many arrows from the bow as they say one by one.

 **Red Ranger-BLAZING SWORD!**

 **Yellow Ranger-HYDRA STUNNER!**

 **Pink Ranger-WIND BOW!**

With this attack all three generals plus the monster becomes electrified as the good power starts shocking their insides, they scream out in pain as the three Power Rangers land on their feet a few feet in front of them. A few seconds later all of the monsters fall onto their backs with a huge crashing explosion.

The reptilian monster fades away slowly. And as for the three generals, they grunt and vow revenge as they return to Sinistar's temple.

All of the people coming running towards the Power Rangers and start thanking them for saving their city. Later on, everything returns to normal so the three decide to visit Myndor in his chamber. When they get there they see him smiling at them and glancing into the wizards pool.

 **Myndor-I'm very proud of you, you have done well.**

 **Nakia-Thank you.**

 **Myndor-But there are still two star gems in which I must find two more humans.**

 **Nakia-What's the point? It took only three of us to beat those monsters.**

 **Myndor-Yes I know, but you will still need help. You will not be a complete team until I find two more humans.**

 **Ryan-Feeling that power was totally awesome.**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

 **Zelda-I'll admit, when I came to this country I didn't expect this, I thought it was going to be boring, but I guess not.**

They all smile.

 **Ryan-We're ready for anything now.**

 **Myndor-Yes, I hope so.**

 **Nakia-Don't worry, we'll get rid of those evil creeps once and for all.**

Sinistar blasts her generals, they yell out in pain and say in frightened tones as she once again releases lightning that captures them and suspends them in midair while shocking them badly.

 **Elephantytan-We're sorry!**

 **Dragonlord-Please, have mercy!**

 **Skylark-It wasn't my fault! Ugh!**

 **Sinistar-SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS FOOLS! You let three humans defeat you, humans!**

 **Dragonlord-We'll get rid of them and find Myndor.**

 **Sinistar-You are proving to be worthless to me, I must have the amulet of power soon!**

 **Skylark-We understand.**

 **Elephantytan-Yes we do!**

 **Skylark-We won't fail again.**

 **Sinistar-You fools!**

Sinistar releases them, they fall onto the stone floor.

 **Sinistar-You had better not fail me again!**

 **Dragonlord-We'll do our best to serve you.**

 **Sinistar-Myndor must be found and captured! I want those star gems and the amulet of power, and my power will not be absolute until I get those from him!**

Her eyes start glowing fiercely.


	3. The Missing Gem

Chapter 3 The Missing Gem

Nakia shows Zelda around Terra Falls, and later on in the day they meet up with Ryan at the local juice bar. Nakia is wearing a bright yellow t shirt and a dark black skirt over a pair of her yellow biker shorts she also has her hair up in a ponytail, Zelda is wearing a blue jean skirt and pink top and Ryan is wearing black jeans and a red t shirt. The three sit down at a table all wondering what they want, before they have a chance to decide, they get a signal in their minds from Myndor.

 **Myndor-Rangers, you must come back to Stonehenge, immediately.**

The voice in their heads fades away slowly, they quickly leave the juice bar and walk outside. Ryan looks at his watch which is in fact his Star Morpher in disguise, Nakia and Zelda do the same, they look around and see no one close by, so they quickly press a button on their hidden morphers and soon they are teleported away from the juice bar, they reappear right in front of Stonehenge.

Nakia looks behind them and asks.

 **Nakia-I wonder what's wrong now.**

 **Ryan-Only one way to find out.**

 **Zelda-I really don't have a good feeling about this.  
**

They walk into Stonehenge and disappear, they quickly reappear within Myndor's chamber. Zelda asks almost immediately.

 **Zelda-What's wrong Myndor?**

Myndor stands looking into the wizards pool, he looks at the others and answers in a regretful tone.

 **Myndor-I'm afraid I have lost the blue star gem.**

They all gasp.

 **Nakia-What?**

 **Zelda-Oh no!**

 **Ryan-How Myndor?**

 **Myndor-The blue dolphin zord resides in the ocean, it called to me and so the Wizard's Pool gave me the blue star gem so the dolphin zord would know that I am true. When I arrived, the dolphin zord told me that I need to find the Blue Ranger so that it can be apart of the other zords. When the dolphin zord left I accidentally dropped the blue star gem in the water, I had to immediately leave because outside of these walls Sinistar could detect my presence.**

 **Ryan-We understand.**

Zelda says sympathetically.

 **Zelda-Of course.**

 **Nakia-Don't worry, we'll get it back.**

 **Myndor-Thank you Rangers. Without you this would all be hopeless.**

When the Rangers teleport out of the chamber, Myndor turns to the Wizard's Pool and asks.

 **Myndor-Wizard's Pool why haven't we found the Blue Ranger? Or the Black Ranger for that matter?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Trust in the stars of power, as we said before, time reveals all.**

 **Myndor-Hmmm..**

In her dark and very eerie looking temple Sinistar through her old hands sends lots of energy blasts all throughout her temple, her minions cover their eyes and faces as she screams.

 **Sinistar-WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT TO FIND MYNDOR?!**

Dragonlord rises up and speaks.

 **Dragonlord-We have been trying, if it weren't for those Power Rangers.**

She cuts him off by shouting.

 **Sinistar-SILENCE!**

He obeys and cowers down.

 **Sinistar-I am well aware of those most bothersome pests! However it shouldn't be too hard to find him! He is being protected by some sort of barrier I know it, how could we detect the star gems, and not him? I wonder!**

 **Dragonlord-I think its because the gems are stronger and produce a higher energy trail.**

Sinistar grows angry at Dragonlord's answer, she zaps him with a powerful blast of colorful imploded energy, as soon as it hits him, it causes an implosion that sends him flying to the end of the dusty and old stone room.

 **Dragonlord-AAAHHHHHH!**

 **Sinistar-Idiot!**

Dragonlord hit's the floor coughing badly. Sinistar then says in a deadly serious tone.

 **Sinistar-I sense a star gem, its magnificent energy is somewhere out there, find it! And bring it here! And if those Rangers interfere again, destroy them!**

Dragonlord stops coughing and responds.

 **Dragonlord-As you command.**

He stands back up and disappears with Skylark and Elephantytan. Sinistar says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Incompetence surrounds me!**

The Rangers get the coordinates from Myndor and quickly teleport to the spot, which happens to be at the beach. A few feet away from the beautiful body of water, the three stand there and decide how are they going to search for the gem.

 **Nakia-Well there's only one way.**

 **Zelda-We have to morph.**

 **Ryan-Agreed.**

Seconds later, the three evil minions appear right in front of them. They quickly start to stand their ground as the evil Dragonlord steps up and says.

 **Dragonlord-We should of known you wouldn't be too far away!**

 **Ryan-I have a sneaky suspicion as to why you're here.**

 **Dragonlord-Your suspicion is correct.**

 **Nakia-Get out of here!**

 **Zelda-You have no business here!**

 **Dragonlord-Oh but we do.**

 **Skylark-Very important business indeed.**

 **Elephantytan-And we don't need you three pests to louse it up for us!**

Elephantytan turns around and puts his trunk into the water, he then starts to inhale and bring some of the water into his trunk, seconds later, he turns around and releases the water out of his trunk, and as it splatters onto the sandy ground the water slowly begins to transform into Aqua Warriors. Dragonlord looks at Elephantytan and says with a funny grimace.

 **Dragonlord-Good thinking, there's no way those pesky Rangers will be able to defeat warriors made out of pure water!**

They all start laughing.

 **Skylark-They'll be fighting for a long time, and meanwhile, we'll have time to search and find that missing star gem.**

The Aqua Warriors completely submerge and attack the three Rangers. Ryan does a front flip and tries to knock out one, but he goes right through it. Nakia does a tornado kick and nothing happens except her legs get wet. And Zelda tries to punch one in the face but she too fails. The aqua warriors start kicking, and punching and making sure that the Rangers feel every bit of their attacks. They are soon flung away, but not too far.

The three stand up and reveal their star morphers. They swing their arms around once and bring their morpherer wearing wrists closer to them, and all together they touch the star in the center of their morphers and yell out together.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

All three of the morphers flash with the colors of red, yellow and pink, this creates a beautiful star firework implosion, as it finally disappears, Ryan becomes the Red Ranger, Nakia becomes the Yellow Ranger and Zelda transforms into the Pink Ranger.

Skylark says to them as she looks at them.

 **Skylark-You won't beat us this time!**

 **Pink Ranger-We beat you before and we'll beat you again.**

 **Yellow Ranger-That's right!**

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, Jessie puts on her swimming suit and then her diving suit, she has no idea what's happening on the opposite side of the beach so she just thinks about what she wants to do for the rest of the day which is look at the wonderful underwater beings living their lives.

The battle begins, the Power Rangers quickly attack the Aqua Warriors, they find themselves losing again, that is until the Yellow Ranger decides to use her daggers in their ultimate form, the Hydra Stunner.

The Yellow Ranger leaps up high above the Aqua Warriors, and then she quickly uses her Stunner against them, firing yellow energy stunning blasts, the Hydra Stunner quickly covers the entire fleet of Aqua Warriors, and with one huge explosion, all of the Aqua Warriors turn into a splash of heavy water which quickly seeps back out into the ocean.

The Yellow Ranger lands back on her feet feeling proud and holding her Hydra Stunner close to her chest. Both Red and Pink stand next to her on opposite sides. They look at Sinistar' three minions and start saying.

 **Red Ranger-What are you gonna do now?**

 **Pink Ranger-Run away like before?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Whatever you do, you'd better make sure it doesn't interfere with our mission.**

Dragonlord says smugly.

 **Dragonlord-You Rangers really think you're something don't you? Well you're going down!**

Dragonlord tears a piece off of his scaly skin and throws it into the sand, he then yells out.

 **Dragonlord-DRAGONSTAR ARISE!**

The sand starts releasing a heavy smoke which quickly begins to generate a hideous reptilian monster with a green star in the middle of its forehead, this monster is a different looking dragon but still a dragon with evil intentions. Sinistar watches the whole scene through her cauldron. She says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Dragonstar had better not lose to those pathetic humans!**

Dragonstar attacks the Power Rangers, sending out hoards of electric blasts and hot fire, the monster knocks them down all at once.

 **Red Ranger-Ugh!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Ahh!**

 **Pink Ranger-Uhh!**

Dragonlord laughs. Myndor watches the event through the wizards pool, he says to himself as he puts his finger into the pool and twirls the liquid around.

 **Myndor-So they want the blue star gem do they, then I'll give it to them.**

He then speaks in a chanting tone.

 **Myndor-Wizards pool, do my task, unleash a powerful duplicate mask, releasing powers from the mighty zem, create a fake star gem!**

Myndor takes his finger out of the wizard's pool as it begins to glow, very soon after, the glowing emerges from the pool and floats over to Myndor's hand, it rests itself and transforms into a fake blue star gem. Myndor smiles and then says to himself.

 **Myndor-Now I shall teleport this to those mindless bunch of minion fools.**

Myndor closes his eyes and starts using his teleportation powers, it works, and finally the fake star gem reappears right behind Dragonlord's reptilian foot.

He then says to his comrades.

 **Dragonlord-Come on, we've got to find that star gem while those Rangers are being taken care of.**

They turn around and quickly Dragonlord feels something under his foot, he says.

 **Dragonlord-There's something under my foot.**

He moves his foot and see's a glowing object buried slightly beneath the sand. Skylark gasps.

 **Skylark-Perhaps it is..**

She is cut off.

 **Dragonlord-My thoughts exactly.**

He leans down and picks it up, they all gasp as they see it is a star gem, well it is to them, but in reality it is only a fake. The Rangers see this and scream out.

 **Yellow Ranger-NOO!**

 **Pink Ranger-GIVE THAT BACK!**

 **Red Ranger-YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!**

Dragonstar zaps them again with a tremendous amount of fire power, they scream out in pain as they once again land on their backs. Dragonlord smirks and says to the Rangers.

 **Dragonlord-Looks like a point for our side.**

The three evil minions start laughing and soon they disappear. The Yellow Ranger gets very angry as she stands up, she says in a serious tone.

 **Yellow Ranger-THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!**

She materializes her Daggers again and starts fighting Dragonstar, and soon the Red Ranger stands up and does the same. Meanwhile, the three minions return to Sinistar' temple with the fake star gem. She smiles as she takes it away from Dragonlord.

 **Sinistar-It has untold power, untold energy.**

She chuckles.

 **Sinistar-Now that I have a star gem, I can create my own band of powerful warriors!**

Elephantytan exclaims.

 **Elephantytan-But what about us?!**

 **Sinistar-SILENCE!**

Back to the fight. The Rangers fight valiantly but they are flung back once again due to Dragonstar's incredible strength.

 **Pink Ranger-Ugh! How are we going to beat this monster?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-I don't know!**

 **Red Ranger-Its bad enough those monsters got away with the blue star gem!**

Dragonstar laughs, he then produces a very hot and stinging beam through his eyes and flashes it onto the Rangers, they scream out in pain continuously.

Myndor contacts them through there thoughts.

 **Myndor-Rangers, combine your weapons, and use the energy from that to destroy your opponent.**

 **Red Ranger-Right!**

Hearing Myndor's voice, they stand up and bring forth their weapons, they quickly combine them and form a powerful blaster, the Red Ranger stands in the middle holding the weapon as the Yellow and Pink Ranger stand on opposite sides of him, they all then say together.

 **Power Rangers-STAR BLASTER!**

The star blaster releases a tremendous amount of powerful energy which quickly forms into a blast, the blast strikes the monster right in his chest and causes him to become electrified. The Power Rangers stand tall as the monster slowly falls and groans. Finally, it hit's the sandy ground and explodes into a huge fire which then disappears.

A few minutes later, Jesse comes out from her diving time in the ocean, she see's the Rangers and gasps.

 **Jesse-Wow, Power Rangers.**

The Yellow Ranger quickly notices who she is and when Jesse turns around to take off her equipment the Rangers quickly turn back into their normal selves. Jesse see's her friends and runs over to them.

 **Jesse-Hey, what are you doing here?**

 **Nakia-Oh we were just walking.**

 **Jesse-Strange for the beach to be completely empty today isn't it?**

 **Nakia-I dunno.**

 **Ryan-I guess.**

Nakia notices something glowing in Jesse' right corner pocket.

 **Nakia-Hey Jesse, what's glowing in your pocket?**

 **Jesse-Huh?**

Jesse looks and remembers what she found, she takes it out and everyone gasps.

 **Nakia-That's!**

 **Jesse-Huh? That's what?**

 **Nakia-It's my gem!**

 **Jesse-Your gem?**

 **Nakia-Yeah!**

 **Zelda-She's right, that's why we came out here, to look for it.**

 **Ryan-Yeah.**

 **Jesse-But I thought you just said you only came out here to take a walk.**

 **Nakia-Oh do you have to know about everything?**

 **Jesse-Well excuse me.**

 **Nakia-Please can I have it back?**

 **Jesse-Okay, but if you lose something again and don't tell me about it, don't expect me to give it back, if I find it.**

 **Nakia-Sure Jesse, just give me my gem.**

Jesse hands over the gem to Nakia. She starts looking puzzled and scratching her head as she asks.

 **Jesse-Um, weren't the Power Rangers just here?**

 **Nakia-Power Rangers?**

 **Jesse-Yeah, I could of sworn that I seen Power Rangers.**

 **Nakia-I dunno.**

 **Zelda-Me either.**

They giggle a bit. Soon they part and leave the beach. Ryan, Nakia and Zelda teleports back to Stonehenge, when they walk into Myndor' chamber they give him the gem. Nakia asks him.

 **Nakia-There are two blue star gems?**

Myndor chuckles.

 **Myndor-No, the wizard's pool created a fake one and that's the one Dragonlord took back to Sinistar.**

They all start laughing.

Meanwhile a very angry sorceress, Sinistar, starts yelling at her minions while she stands by her cauldron.

 **Sinistar-THIS IS A FAKE GEM!**

Dragonlord bravely asks.

 **Dragonlord-How do you know it's a fake Empress?**

 **Sinistar-Because it has no energy core! Watch!**

They all obey and watch as she holds up the gems in her hand and watches it dissolve into a fury of dust that soon dissipates.

She starts growling as her minions grovel.

 **Sinistar-Myndor has managed to fool us into thinking the gem was real, well this is one humiliation too many!**

She turns away and floats over to her throne as she continues to say.

 **Sinistar-But this little setback only adds fuel to my already burning desire to find him! So mark my words, when I find that miserable wizard he will pay for this a thousand fold!**

She sits down on her throne as her eyes glow a brilliant red.


	4. A Monster of a Mess

Chapter 4 A Monster of a Mess

Zelda walks into Terra Falls High School and tries looking for Nakia, she is wearing a pink t shirt, white jeans and tennis shoes, when she finally spots Nakia at her locker, she walks over to her. Nakia is wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts with tennis shoes. Zelda asks her.

 **Zelda-Hey Nakia, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with my baking project this afternoon after Ms. Simpson's cooking class?**

Nakia puts a book away and responds.

 **Nakia-Sure.**

She remembers her meeting with her singing club.

 **Nakia-Oh wait! I can't, I'm supposed to meet with my singing club after school today.**

 **Zelda-Oh, well that's okay.**

 **Nakia-Tell you what, if we finish early I'll stop by and help you out.**

 **Zelda-Okay, thanks.**

 **Nakia-No problem.**

The bell rings and the girls quickly leave the locker site to get to their classes. Meanwhile, Sinistar looks into her cauldron, she calls forth her three advisers, Cerebrum, Cerebral and Cerebrus. The three essence's of thought emerge as shadowy beings floating a few inches away from the cauldron's bubbling potion. Sinistar begins to ask.

 **Sinistar-Why can't I find Myndor?**

The first speaks in a really low tone.

 **Cerebrum-It is most obvious.**

The second finishes the statement.

 **Cerebral-That Myndor is under a protective barrier.**

 **Sinistar-I figured that out, but why can't my magic find that barrier to be able to at least attempt to break through it!**

 **Cerebrus-It is most simple. Myndor must be using an ancient protection spell, a spell which cannot be broken unless he releases it or dies.**

 **Sinistar-Do you know if he has the amulet of power?**

 **Cerebral-We were not aware that he had taken the amulet.**

 **Sinistar-Yes, before we came to this time, we battled for it, and that is why we became what we are now.**

 **Cerebrum-But then again it might be possible to find him, if you use the right spell.**

 **Sinistar-How do I know which spell will do the trick?**

 **Cerebral-You don't, and neither do we.**

 **Cerebrus-The ancient spells have been always kept securely under lock and key.**

 **Sinistar-Would it be possible to travel back in time and secure them before anyone else?**

 **Cerebrum-Hmmm.**

 **Cerebral-It is possible, but I would not recommend it.**

 **Cerebrus-And neither would I.**

 **Sinistar-Why is that?**

 **Cerebral-You are likely to be a target of death.**

 **Sinistar-What?**

 **Cerebrum-Yes, the three sister fates, Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho would not let you take the ancient spells.**

 **Cerebrus-Nor would they ever give them to you.**

 **Cerebral-They are destined to guard them for all eternity from any unworthy being.**

 **Sinistar-If Myndor has the spells, then he must of dealt with the fates and they deemed him worthy but if this is true why would they give him the spells?**

 **Cerebrum-It could have been many of things.**

 **Cerebral-Perhaps they felt he would use them wisely, yet foolishly.**

 **Sinistar-Meaning?**

 **Cerebrum-Myndor could use an ancient spell for something which he thinks is best for, but yet he could be setting the stage for his own destruction without knowing it.**

 **Cerebrus-Perhaps the fates gave him the chance to choose his own fate.**

 **Sinistar-Nevertheless this is only assumed, we have no proof he even has the ancient spells in his possession!**

 **Cerebral-Very True.**

 **Cerebrum-However do not ever underestimate your opponent for it is not a very wise tactic and it could lead to countless failures.**

 **Cerebrus-Words to guide you by Sinistar.. Heed them well.**

 **Sinistar-I must find him! I must get the amulet of power!**

 **Cerebral-In all due time.**

 **Cerebrus-Time reveals everything.**

 **Cerebrum-Everything.**

The day moves by quickly and so the end of the school day finally arrives. Zelda walks back into her cooking class and speaks with her teacher, Ms. Simpson. Ms. Simpson is a tall woman, she always wears glasses that hang down from her neck, old dresses from the 1970's and out of date shoes as well. Ms. Simpson is a very nice teacher and has decided to let Zelda stay after school for a few days to work on her project.

 **Ms. Simpson-You do know where everything is don't you?**

 **Zelda-Yes I do.**

 **Ms. Simpson-Good because I have to leave early today, when you're finished or at least tired, just close the door as you leave.**

 **Zelda-Okay, thank you.**

 **Ms. Simpson-You're welcome dear.**

Ms. Simpson walks behind her desk and picks up a bag, she then leaves the classroom. Zelda takes a deep breath and walks into the kitchen area of the class which is in the back of the room. In kitchen number 2, where she's stationed during class, Zelda left her cook book which is a required book for her class. She opens a drawer and takes it out, she sits down at a table and starts reading through it, well glancing at least.

Finally after a couple of long minutes, Zelda decides to try out a recipe which turns out to be a pineapple upside down cake. She figures she'll be fine if she follows the recipe thoroughly and completely. And when its finished she will present it to Ms. Simpson in the morning, unless something goes wrong and she has to come in after school again continuously as originally planned.

Here is the recipe as follows. Zelda reads.

 **Zelda-Topping 1/2 cup butter or margarine 1 cup firmly packed brown sugar 1 can (20 ounces) pineapple slices, in natural juice Maraschino cherries, halved and drained Walnut halves Cake 1 package Duncan Hines Moist Deluxe Yellow Cake Mix 1 package(4-serving size) vanilla instant pudding and pie filling mix 4 eggs 1 cup water or drained pineapple juice 1/2 cup oil 1. Preheat oven to 350 degrees.**

She turns to the next page and continues to read.

 **Zelda-2. For topping, melt butter in 13x9x2 inch pan in oven. Remove from oven. Stir in brown sugar. Spread to cover bottom of pan. Arrange pineapple slices, maraschino cherries (place upside down in center of pineapple slices) and walnut halves in pan.**

 **3\. For cake, combine cake mix, pudding mix, eggs, water and oil in large mixing bowl Beat at medium speed with electric mixer for 2 minutes. Pour batter evenly over fruit in pan. Bake at 350 degrees for 45 to 55 minutes or until toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Invert onto serving plate.**

She finishes reading and gets up from the table and opens up a few cabinets to find the right ingredients for her cake.

Sinistar decides to look through her cauldron, and very soon an image of Zelda working on her baking project appears. She says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Hmm, maybe if I create a monster from whatever she's making, the other Rangers will blame her and their team will fall apart, leaving me free to do as I will!**

Zelda takes out a mixing bowl and a cake pan, she then preheats the over to the correct temperature. She puts on an apron and begins following the instructions in the cook book. After a few minutes things start to not look so well. Zelda has created a mess all in a couple of minutes, she has wasted most of the ingredients without trying too, she has dropped many eggs due to slipping on the ingredients on the floor.

She looks at the mess and asks herself.

 **Zelda-How did I make this mess so quickly?**

Figuring out she's nervous and fearing she'll fail, she tries to get herself together.

Sinistar laughs from the other side and puts her hand in her cauldron, it begins to bubble slightly as she chants to herself. Seconds later, the floor under Zelda begins to glow, the green glowing completely surrounds Zelda's baking mess, she gasps and says.

 **Zelda-What's going on?!**

The glowing forms all over the baking ingredients and finally transforms it into a monster in the form of a pineapple with legs and arms, and a hideous face, and at the top of its head, a pineapple with a lightning bolt flashing through it.

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-Who are you?**

The monster speaks.

 **Pinzapple-I am Pinzapple, created from your bungling mess, and I'm here for one reason and one reason only, and that is to destroy you!**

 **Zelda-I don't think so!**

Zelda prepares to defend herself, but the monster uses a powerful stinging beam coming directly from its lightning bolt. As the beam is being extracted it transforms into a golden apple which quickly strikes Zelda and causes a mild explosion in the kitchen area. Zelda is flung high above the area and she then drops like a dead fly on the solid marble floor.

 **Zelda-UGH!**

Zelda realizes she must fight the monster before it tries to hurt anyone else in the building, she stands up and does a back kick, but the monster ducks and does a kick of its own, and this kick sends Zelda flying to the back of the kitchen area, she rushes right into a large plastic window. She says to herself.

 **Zelda-UGH! Luckily this isn't glass.**

From behind her, Pinzapple laughs evilly and begins to remark.

 **Pinzapple-You pathetic, worthless human, you have no chance against my power, I will destroy you now and carry on with my destruction all throughout your pathetic city!**

Zelda clinches her teeth and says seriously.

 **Zelda-Dream on!**

Zelda does a flip over the monsters head and she lands on one of the tables, she materializes her star morpher and begins to transform, but the monster zaps her again and causes her to fall off of the table and back on the floor.

 **Zelda-UGH!**

Pinzapple laughs.

Sinistar watches the entire event through her cauldron and begins to chuckle, she then says to herself.

 **Sinistar-My monster will destroy that worthless Pink Ranger! And then the others! Ha!**

Nakia packs up her things and starts saying goodbye to everyone in the music club, as she leaves the area, she remembers what she told Zelda earlier in the day, so instead of going to her locker she decides to go to the kitchen area of Zelda's cooking class. Before she gets directly into the class she hears yelling and fighting, so she rushes inside and see's Zelda fighting some strange monster.

 **Nakia-What in the world?!**

Zelda is flung away from the creature again, and right into the direction of Nakia. Nakia catches her slightly, but the weight from Zelda causes them both to fall on the floor. Pinzapple laughs.

Nakia asks.

 **Nakia-What is that?! And could you please get off of me?**

Zelda struggles for she is hurt a bit. But they both stand up as she begins to say.

 **Zelda-I think its my fault.**

 **Nakia-Huh?**

 **Zelda-That monster, I think its my fault.**

 **Nakia-You didn't make this monster.**

 **Zelda-No, but I think the mess I created did.**

 **Nakia-This isn't your fault. I have a sneaky suspicion on who did this.**

 **Zelda-Yeah, but its my mess. So I've got to clean it up!**

Zelda starts rushing over to the monster as Nakia yells out.

 **Nakia-ZELDA STOP! WE'VE GOT TO TRANSFORM!**

Zelda is punched in the stomach, and kicked away again, she lands next to Nakia. Nakia leans down and asks sympathetically.

 **Nakia-Are you okay?**

Zelda says weakly.

 **Zelda-I think so. Ugh!**

 **Nakia-We've got to transform!**

 **Zelda-Right, ok.**

Zelda stands up again, she and Nakia materialize their morphers, they make fists of their right hands and bring their right fists closer to them, they then swing them around once and say together.

 **Zelda and Nakia-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

Zelda touches the pink star in the center of her morpher, it lights up and begins to activate, placing Zelda within a pink beam of power, the morpher releases the pink star and it attaches itself to Zelda's body, then it proceeds to spread its power all throughout her body, when finished, Zelda transforms into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, Nakia touches the yellow star in the center of her morpher, it lights up and begins to activate, placing Nakia within a yellow beam of power, the morpher releases the yellow star and it attaches itself to Nakia's body, then it begins to spread its magnificent energy all throughout her body, when finally complete, Nakia becomes the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Now, powered up and ready to fight, both Power Rangers stand their ground, but the Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-We've got to lure this monster away from here, there are still people in this building and they could end up getting hurt.**

The Pink Ranger nods and says.

 **Pink Ranger-Right!**

The two Power Rangers, then locate an open window on the left side of the room, they immediately leap out and know the monster will follow them. They were absolutely correct, the monster leaps out of the window but only to land near a few students who soon spot it and starts screaming. Pinzapple looks at them and laughs, he then zaps them and turns them into a heavy pineapple pudding. The Yellow Ranger gasps.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no!**

 **Pink Ranger-We've got to stop that monster now!**

The Yellow Ranger leaps up into the air, she immediately materializes her Daggers and attempts to attack the monster, but Pinzapple stops her and punches her away, she lands in a pile of grass not too far away from her friend, the Pink Ranger.

 **Pinzapple-When will you learn that you cannot defeat me? How stubborn you both are!**

The Pink Ranger stands her ground and says.

 **Pink Ranger-There is a way to defeat you, we just have to figure it out. We won't let you have your way!**

The Yellow Ranger stands back up and rushes over to the Pink Ranger, she then says.

 **Yellow Ranger-That monster has a really thick outer exterior, I don't know how we're going to get through it.**

 **Pink Ranger-Me either, but we've got to try.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah.**

They attack again, using their weapons and strength, but the monster proves to be stronger, as they are flung away from it, the monster sends lots of destructive explosive apples towards the girls, and as they hit the ground next to them, they cause huge fiery explosions which causes them to yell out in pain as they are flung high and then brought back down with a hard smack.

The monster then does something else, it releases a white powdery substance upon the Rangers, and soon it begins to explode right on their bodies, once again their screams and yells are heard.

They stand up, in a weakened state but still determined to get rid of Pinzapple, soon they hear a familiar voice.

 **Red Ranger-HEY GIRLS!**

They look up and see the Red Ranger flipping over their heads and doing an awesome high karate kick smash into the Pinzapple's face, thinking it might work, the girls become disappointed as the Red Ranger is retracted from the horrible monster. He lands right on his back next to his friends.

 **Yellow Ranger-Are you okay?**

He says in pain.

 **Red Ranger-I guess, what kind of monster is that? Ugh!**

 **Yellow Ranger-A tough one.**

 **Red Ranger-I could of said that much.**

 **Yellow Ranger-The problem is, its like stone.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah, ugh!**

 **Yellow Ranger-But its not really stone, its ingredients to make a cake.**

 **Red Ranger-Huh?**

He stands up and is about to ask a question, but the Pink Ranger cuts him off.

 **Pink Ranger-Long story.**

 **Red Ranger-We can't just stand around, we've gotta get rid of it.**

 **Pink Ranger-We know, but everything we do is useless.**

The Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-That monster is basically a solid cake, and what dissolves cake you can't bite into?**

 **Red Ranger-Um, fire?**

 **Yellow Ranger-No! Even though it probably will get rid of it, but I mean destroying it without making a real mess.**

The Pink Ranger starts to think and remembers what Ms. Simpson told her in class the other day when she made a similar but less harmful mess.

Flashback:

Zelda sets up all of the ingredients and waits for Jesse to return with what she had to get. When Jesse does return, they both start working along with the rest of the class on their baking projects. Jesse puts on her apron and starts reading the recipe and following the directions very carefully, and a few minutes later after everything is mixed together in a large bowl, Zelda looks at it and starts to wonder why does the mix look so thick, so without consulting her partner, Zelda gets a very large glass of water in hopes to soften the mix, she pours it into the bowl just as Jesse looks up from preheating the oven, and when she walks over to put the mix into a cake pan, she yells out and see's half the mix in a watery base. She looks at Zelda and says.

 **Jesse-Zelda! What have you done?! You've completely ruined our mix! Water isn't supposed to go into this, it'll be dissolved and we'll fail.**

Ms. Simpson hears this and walks over to the girls, she notices what Zelda has done and says in a sympathetic tone.

 **Ms. Simpson-It's all right, this is just a practice, its not your project.**

 **Jesse-Its not?**

 **Ms. Simpson-No, just redo it before class ends okay? And Zelda, remember, if you put a large water base into a mix, it will definitely ruin it, it'll dissolve it basically ok?**

Zelda nods and apologizes as Ms. Simpson walks away. Jesse says.

 **Jesse-Its okay Zelda. Come on, lets make another batter.**

 **Zelda-Okay.**

End of Flashback:

The Pink Ranger gasps and says to her friends.

 **Pink Ranger-I remember, water!**

 **Yellow Ranger-That's right.**

 **Red Ranger-Water?**

The Yellow Ranger says sarcastically.

 **Yellow Ranger-Yes, silly, water will break down the monster's outer exterior.**

 **Pink Ranger-You two keep the monster busy and I'll get some water.**

 **Yellow Ranger-But where? He's sure to follow if you go back into the school.**

 **Pink Ranger-I'm not talking about going into the school. Just do what you can to keep it busy.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Right, okay.**

The Pink Ranger leaps away from the dangerous scene, the monster notices and asks.

 **Pinzapple-Hey where's pinky going?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-None of your business, just deal with us, unless you're scared!**

 **Pinzapple-I'm not scared of anything!**

 **Red Ranger-Come on then!**

The monster begins to attack again, the Rangers materialize their weapons and start a counterattack, meanwhile the Pink Ranger makes it to the beach, she materializes her Star Bow and then removes three attached arrows with small round hard shaped coverings located on the tip of each arrow , she takes them off and places them into the large body of water, and when the water collects she quickly puts them back onto her arrows. She then quickly leaves the area leaving a beautiful trail of pink star dust.

When she makes it back to the scene, she see's her friends being beaten, they are flung all around the monster and slammed into the ground, she yells out to the monster.

 **Pink R anger-HEY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!**

The monster looks at her and throws her friends away like yesterday's garbage, they land in a large bush next to the back of the school.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh!**

 **She asks.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Ryan, you okay?**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah, ugh! I think so.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Come on, we've got to help Zelda.**

 **Red Ranger-Okay.**

They both stand up weak like and begin to walk away from the bush, they find the monster fighting the Pink Ranger and winning.

The Yellow Ranger leaps high up into the air, her daggers quickly transform into the Hydra Stunner, she aims it at the monster and fires as she says.

 **Yellow Ranger-HYDRA STUNNER!**

A band of scattered yellow beams of power are extracted from the weapon, they come together to form into one powerful blast to bring down the monster, or at least hurt it a bit, as the effect from the blast causes the monster to fall, it doesn't hurt it much. The Yellow Ranger lands on her feet, she rushes over to the Pink Ranger and asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Did you get the water? And are you all right?**

She stands up and holds up her bow holding her arrows, she then nods.

 **Yellow Ranger-Its your chance now, get the monster, he'll be weakened.**

 **Pink Ranger-Right!**

The monster laughs as it stands up and says.

 **Pinzapple-You can't hurt me!**

The Pink Ranger holds up her bow closely and holds back one string which causes the water to become absorbed by all three arrows, she then points her bow and arrows towards the monster and pulls back another string which causes her arrows to move back slightly, a few seconds later she lets go.

The arrows strike the monster all together, and then they release a heavy cool wave of water all throughout the monster's body, he stops laughing as he notices his body turning soggy.

He takes the arrows out of his body and crushes them, he also assures the Rangers that nothing can hurt him, but they prove him wrong. They regroup and reassemble their weapons, they all leap into the air together, and one by one, a slash from the Red Ranger's sword, and two strikes from the Yellow Ranger's daggers causes the monster to become electrified, and finally as the Pink Ranger finishes the last of their attack, her bow and arrows start transforming into a beautiful very sharp pink hawk spear which she holds tightly in her hand. She strikes the monster again but this time with her newly reformed weapon, she yells out as she continues to give slash after slash, and strike after strike.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK STAR HAWK SPEAR!**

With those words spoken, the spear begins to glow beautifully pink and lets out a screeching sound, she then lets the monster have one last powerful slash, and with that last slash the monster screams out in agony as it slowly begins to fall, the Rangers all land on their feet in front of the monster with the Pink Ranger in the middle as the monster finally falls right onto its back and causes a huge fiery explosion.

Later on, when everything returns back to normal, Zelda and Nakia get back into the school and into the kitchen area in Zelda's cooking class, there they both clean up what's left and start working on Zelda's cooking project, as they read and carefully plan, Nakia notices Zelda feeling a bit nervous, she thinks to herself for a minute then says.

 **Nakia-You know what Zelda?**

Zelda stops reading and looks at her.

 **Zelda-What?**

 **Nakia-I think your whole problem is you're nervous.**

 **Zelda-Nervous?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, you seem nervous to me.**

 **Zelda-I just don't want to fail.**

 **Nakia-Hey I know you're not normally nervous, because if you were, you wouldn't of fought that monster like that.**

 **Zelda-I guess.**

 **Nakia-Hey don't worry about it, I'll help you work through it.**

Zelda smiles.

 **Zelda-Thank you.**

 **Nakia-No problem, with a monster like that made from your mess, I think you'll need all the support you can get.**

Zelda laughs.

 **Zelda-It was solid wasn't it?**

 **Nakia-Most definitely. But hey, you destroyed the monster.**

 **Zelda-With your help and Ryan's.**

 **Nakia-We're friends, and Power Rangers, we stick together, through thick and thin.**

 **Zelda-And solidness.**

They both start laughing.

The girls start working and hopefully Zelda will stop being so nervous and learn that if she's calm, things will work out just fine.


	5. Pure of Heart

Chapter 5 Pure of Heart

At Terra Falls High School, dressed in yellow shorts, a white t shirt and white tennis shoes, Nakia walks into the building and towards her locker located on the first floor. She missed walking with Ryan due to her over sleeping, and Ryan never really waits. Anyway, as she goes to her locker she finds her friend Zelda, who's wearing a pink tank top, a white jean skirt and black and white tennis shoes standing next to her locker holding her book bag. Nakia asks her as she starts working on her locker combination.

 **Nakia-Hey, what's up?**

 **Zelda-I need your help.**

 **Nakia-Again?**

 **Zelda-Yeah, I forgot the combination to my locker.**

Nakia chuckles.

 **Nakia-You are something you know that.**

 **Zelda-Its not funny, people forget things all the time.**

 **Nakia-Well what did you want?**

 **Zelda-Can I put my books in your locker for the day?**

 **Nakia-You know all you have to do is go to the counselors office and ask for your locker combination, they do have those stored in their records.**

 **Zelda-I don't want to, and class is about to start.**

 **Nakia-Yeah, okay. Don't worry about it, just put your books in my locker.**

Zelda thanks Nakia. Nakia then places her books in her locker, then takes ones she'll need for the morning out, Zelda puts her books into Nakia's locker afterwards.

When things get settled, Nakia closes her locker, then she and Zelda start walking into the crowd of students to get to the other side of the hallway, Nakia says nothing for almost 2 minutes, and Zelda starts to wonder if anything is bothering her, so she asks.

 **Zelda-Is anything bothering you Nakia?**

Nakia looks at Zelda and says.

 **Nakia-Well yeah, I guess.**

 **Zelda-What is it?**

 **Nakia-Its Ryan.**

 **Zelda-What about him?**

 **Nakia-I want to ask him to go with me to the dance on Friday, but I guess I'm afraid he'll say no.**

 **Zelda-Hey I thought you two were just friends?**

 **Nakia-Well we are, but I'd like to go with him, and I'd like to show him how I feel about him. I really care for him, a lot.**

 **Zelda-Why don't you just tell him?**

 **Nakia-No no, I'd like something different, a message sort of, something that'll prove how much I care for him.**

 **Zelda-Hmm, what about pretending to save his life?**

 **Nakia-Pretending to save his life? What?**

 **Zelda-Yeah, cook something for him, and say you undercooked it and there might be some dangerous bacteria lurking around in what you cooked for him, you get rid of it and say you saved his life, and uh.**

She stops speaking when she notices Nakia's disapproving look.

 **Zelda-Well I was just trying to help.**

 **Nakia-Thanks but no thanks. Maybe you're right though.**

 **Zelda-About?**

 **Nakia-Maybe I should just tell him how I really feel and hope someday he and I will get together and stay together.**

 **Zelda-Only one way to find out.**

 **Nakia-Yeah, but if he rejects me I'll be crushed forever.**

Nakia sighs, they both hear the late bell and quickly rush into their first hour class.

The day continues on and soon lunch arrives. Zelda meets up with Nakia and Jesse to see if they're going to stay at school for lunch or go home. Nakia says she wants to see Ryan and Jesse says she'll eat with Zelda in the cafeteria.

Ryan is wearing a semi long red shirt, black jeans, tennis shoes and sunglasses. He's found at his locker, and when he closes it he jumps from being startled at Nakia, who's just standing there smiling at him. He smiles and gives her a hug.

 **Nakia-How are you today?**

 **Ryan-I'm all right, sorry I didn't wait for you earlier this morning.**

 **Nakia-That's okay. I deserved it, I overslept.**

 **Ryan-Talkin to other guys on the phone huh?**

Nakia exclaims playfully.

 **Nakia-What?! Me? No!**

Ryan chuckles. Nakia wonders if she should tell Ryan that the years she has known him have been very special to her, very special and she feels that they would be happy together, and she would feel relieved if she manages to get it off her chest.

 **Nakia-Where do you want to go for lunch?**

 **Ryan-Doesn't matter, we can go wherever.**

 **Nakia-How about go to my place, I fix us lunch and we can go eat it in the park?**

 **Ryan-Sure, that sounds fine with me.**

Nakia smiles, and so does Ryan.

Sinistar, watching through her cauldron, says to herself.

 **Sinistar-The Yellow Ranger seems to be in love, ohh how that sickens me but perhaps I could use this to my evil advantage.**

After thinking for a few minutes, she comes up with an idea.

 **Sinistar-I'VE GOT IT! Yes! The Yellow Ranger's love energy will supply everything I need for a new monster, they'll all be destroyed!**

She summons her three minions Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan to her chambers, they appear bowing. She quickly gives them their orders.

 **Sinistar-Go and confront the Red and Yellow Rangers, distract them so that I may drain the Yellow Ranger's love energy and transform it into a monster that will surely destroy them! Understand?!**

Dragonlord speaks.

 **Dragonlord-Yes, as you command.**

 **Sinistar-Don't mess this one up, it's a simple order, for simple fools.**

They all look at each other but really don't pay any mind to say anything, they all just disappear.

Ryan and Nakia start walking away from the high school to get to the parking lot, as soon as they make it to his car, the three evil minions appear behind them. Nakia turns around and yells out.

 **Nakia-RYAN! TROUBLE!**

Ryan looks behind him and see's the evil beings, they start laughing as Dragonlord says.

 **Dragonlord-Prepare for your demise!**

Nakia sighs.

 **Nakia-Aren't you tired of singing the same ol tired song?**

 **Dragonlord-SHUT UP!**

Dragonlord removes some of his scales and throws them onto the cemented parking lot next to Ryan's car, he then yells out.

 **Dragonlord-DRAGON WARRIORS ARISE!**

The scales quickly glow and transform into many reptilian dragon creatures ready to fight.

Ryan and Nakia stand their ground, Nakia does a flip up onto the hood of the car, she lands perfectly on her feet. Ryan looks at her amazingly and she says.

 **Nakia-What?**

He comes back to his senses and the battle begins. Nakia does a side flip off of the car and lands on her feet and in the middle of a band of dragon warriors, she does a back kick, a front kick, and a side kick, unfortunately one of the dragon warriors catches her foot as she does a left side kick but she just turns around and manages to flip the dragon warrior with her foot, and before it has the chance to land on its back she does a powerful tornado kick and sends the dragon warrior flying into the ground where it turns into goo.

Ryan starts doing back flips and as he lands on his feet, he gets up and takes two dragon warriors who were about to attack him by the heads, he butts them together and see's one behind him, he then does a powerful back kick and knocks it down, he then knocks down the other two dragon warriors he was holding.

Sinistar watches through her cauldron and says.

 **Sinistar-Yes, now's the time.**

She holds up her staff and points it towards her cauldron, the staff begins to light up and extract a powerful energy blast through itself and into the cauldron, a few seconds later the ground under Nakia begins to glow as she fights off more dragon warriors, they leave her be and disappear, she stands up and notices the ground under her glowing heavily.

 **Nakia-Huh? What's going on?!**

The glowing surrounds her entire body, and a few seconds later she groans and faints. All of the dragon warriors disappear and so does Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan. Ryan notices Nakia not moving, so he quickly rushes over to her, leans down and holds her up a bit, he then says frantically.

 **Ryan-NAKIA!? NAKIA! WAKE UP! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?**

He shakes her slightly and continues to yell out.

 **Ryan-NAKIA, WAKE UP, PLEASE!**

She doesn't respond. Suddenly, students and teachers hear Ryan and start running out of the school, they see him holding Nakia, and before they have a chance to ask, her body begins to glow brightly yellow. Ryan asks frantically.

 **Ryan-What's this?!**

The yellow energy breaks from Nakia's body and moves towards the large crowd of people, they all move away from it as it slowly moves towards the ground. Ryan watches and wonders what in the world it could be. The bright yellow energy lands on the ground and begins to let off another powerful glow, this time everyone covers their eyes, and when they uncover them they see a monster in the shape of a large yellow heart with eyes, arms, legs, and a red arrow going through its body.

The people start screaming and running away from the area, the monster yells out.

 **Heartstruck-Hey I'm heart struck, but you're making me feel heart broken! Why run away?! I just wanna destroy you!**

Ryan contacts Myndor through his mind, and soon Nakia's body starts to glow again, but this time its Myndor's doing, he teleports her back to Stonehenge. The monster turns around and see's Ryan looking angrily at it, she laughs and says.

 **Heartstruck-Ryan!**

His face turns slightly puzzled as the monster says in Nakia's voice.

 **Heartstruck-You wouldn't hurt me now would you?**

 **Ryan-Nakia?**

 **Heartstruck-No, but I am a part of her, what you do to me, you do to her.**

 **Ryan-This can't be happening!**

 **Heartstruck-Oh but it is happening, and you're going to sit back and watch me destroy this city, and then I'm going to destroy you!**

 **Ryan-NEVER!**

 **Heartstruck-Ah, don't get temper mental, you wouldn't want to destroy the girl who loves you.**

The monster starts blasting the school building and cars in the parking lot, and soon large explosions are both seen and heard but only to reveal harsh destruction. Zelda rushes outside of the school and see's Ryan standing away from the monster as it continues to destroy everything in sight.

She rushes over to him and asks.

 **Zelda-Why aren't you transformed?! Why are you letting that monster destroy everything around here?**

Ryan looks at Zelda with heavy teary eyes.

 **Zelda-What is it?**

She asks again but frantically.

 **Zelda-What is it Ryan?!**

Ryan says in a serious choked up tone.

 **Ryan-We can't attack that monster, its.. Its..**

He stops and falls to his knees. Zelda leans down and asks him.

 **Zelda-Its what? Tell me please!**

 **Ryan-That monster is Nakia.**

 **Zelda-WHAT?!**

 **Ryan-It's her.**

 **Zelda-No! If it was her, she wouldn't be causing destruction, I know she wouldn't.**

 **Ryan-The monster said it was a part of her.**

 **Zelda-But that doesn't mean its her. Its only a part.**

She stops and asks.

 **Zelda-How did this happen?**

 **Ryan-Sinistar, that witch!**

The monster growls and turns towards Ryan and Zelda, she begins her attack, she starts firing many red heated arrows towards them, they scream out in pain as the arrows cause a huge explosion and sends them flying a few feet away from the terrible being.

Zelda stands up slightly and asks Ryan weakly.

 **Zelda-What are we going to do?!**

 **Ryan-I don't know!**

 **Zelda-We can't just let it do what it wants, it wants to destroy, we've got to stop it.**

Nakia rests inside of a energy healing casing, she wakes up after resting for only a few minutes. Myndor opens the casing and asks her.

 **Myndor-How are you feeling?**

 **Nakia-I'm okay. I just feel really light headed.**

 **Myndor-There is trouble. Ryan and Zelda refuse to fight the new menace.**

 **Nakia-But why?**

 **Myndor-Because the monster is connected to you.**

 **Nakia-Connected to me?**

 **Myndor-Yes, I have figured it out. Sinistar has created a monster out of your love energy.**

 **Nakia-Is there any way to break the connection?**

 **Myndor-I don't know.**

 **Nakia-I'm not going to lay around here and let my friends get hurt.**

 **Myndor-Your heart is pure goodness.**

Nakia jumps out of the casing, she quickly teleports out of stone henge and reappears in front of her friends, who are being badly whipped by the monster. They are both flung by Nakia. She leans down and says sympathetically.

 **Nakia-Don't worry, I won't let this monster hurt you again!**

Ryan looks up and says weakly.

 **Ryan-Nakia..**

Nakia stands back up and materializes her star morpher, she looks at the monster very seriously and begins her transformation sequence, once the morpher is powered it, the next phase begins as she shouts out.

 **Nakia-STAR FORCE, POWER UP, YELLOW!**

Nakia touches the yellow star in the center of her morpher, it lights up and begins to activate, placing Nakia within a yellow beam of power, the morpher releases the yellow star and it attaches itself to Nakia's body, then it begins to spread its magnificent energy all throughout her body, when finally complete, Nakia becomes the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

The monster laughs as the Yellow Ranger takes off from the ground, she lands next to it and starts fighting, the monster ducks as the Yellow Ranger does a swirling front kick, she misses again with her back kick but she manages to punch the monster in the stomach and send her flying a few feet away, the monster groans out in pain and a few seconds later, the Yellow Ranger feels a strong hard hit right to her stomach, she groans out as she holds her stomach and falls onto her back.

Ryan and Zelda stand up and rush over to her, Zelda looks and see's the monster on the other side of the large parking lot in pain as well. She then says to Ryan.

 **Zelda-You were right, they are connected.**

The Yellow Ranger says in pain.

 **Yellow Ranger-You've got to destroy…. Ugh! That,…mon…st…er!**

Ryan looks down at her and says.

 **Ryan-No! We'd lose you!**

 **Zelda-And we're not going to risk it!**

The monster stands up after the pain disappears. And the Yellow Ranger does the same since the pain in her stomach leaves as well. She says to Ryan and Zelda.

 **Yellow Ranger-If you're not going to fight that monster, then I'll destroy it myself!**

 **Zelda-You can't! You'll be destroyed too!**

 **Yellow Ranger-I don't care! I won't let anyone get hurt again from this beast!**

The Yellow Ranger materializes her star daggers, she rushes over to the monster and starts attacking it with a vengeance, only problem is that when she strikes the monster she feels the effect from her it as well. Ryan and Zelda scream out as they watch their friend fight the monster and end up being just as badly hurt as the monster. The Yellow Ranger sustains herself as she continues to feel immense pain, she strikes the monster continuously and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-YOU ARE NOT LIKE ME, YOU HAVE NO HEART, YOU HAVE NOTHING BUT AN EVIL SEED!**

The monster sends out a heavy blast in an attempt to strike the Yellow Ranger, but she proves that her anger has given her more energy, so she leaps out of the way and lands on her feet on the opposite side of the monster, there she strikes it again with her daggers, the monster falls onto its stomach as the Yellow Ranger forms her daggers into the Hydra stunner. The monster moves over onto her back and says in a weakened tone.

 **Heart Struck-Go ahead, destroy me, you'll destroy yourself as well.**

She aims her weapon at the monster as Ryan and Zelda both yell out together.

 **Ryan and Zelda-NOOOOO!**

Myndor watches through the wizards pool and says.

 **Myndor-She has a pure heart, knowing that destroying that monster could destroy her to save her friends is noble.**

Sinistar watches through her cauldron and smiles.

 **Sinistar-Yes, destroy heart struck, and then there'll be one less Ranger to worry about! Hahahahaha!**

The Yellow Ranger starts to pull the trigger on her Hydra Stunner. Ryan and Zelda start running over to her, she looks up at them and says to Ryan.

 **Yellow Ranger-RYAN.. I LOVE YOU, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!**

She then fires a powerful energy blast right into the monster's body, a few seconds later a very large fiery explosion erupts from the blast which not only affects the monster, but the Yellow Ranger as well. Ryan yells out as he covers his eyes.

 **Ryan-NOOOOO! NAKIA!**

They stop running and Zelda falls to her knees in astonishment.

 **Zelda-Why?! Why did she do it!?**

Her eyes start filling with tears.

 **Zelda-My friend, Nakia! No! Why did she..**

Ryan drops to his knees as well in shock.

 **Ryan-Nakia..**

Sinistar laughs as she watches and says in an extremely happily ecstatic tone.

 **Sinistar-EXCELLENT! HAHAHA! EXCELLENT! ONE RANGER DOWN! HAHAHA!**

Sinistar has spoken too soon. For as the explosion turns into heavy smoke and as that smoke diminishes into the air, Zelda and Ryan hear coughing, they look up and see their friend lying there on her stomach, alive but feeling very much in pain, they both stand up and rush over to her. Ryan leans down and holds her up slightly, she continues to cough until he removes her Ranger helmet. She looks up at him and says weakly.

 **Yellow Ranger-Are you two.. Ok?**

Ryan says happily.

 **Ryan-We're fine, we're fine!**

He kisses her on her lips. Zelda smiles at this. They soon break apart as Zelda leans down and says to her friend as she gives her a hug.

 **Zelda-Please don't do that again.**

When they break apart from hugging, the Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-I did it to save you and Ryan and everyone else.**

 **Ryan-I'm so glad you're alive.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Me too.**

She moves up and hugs Ryan tightly, she then says to Zelda.

 **Yellow Ranger-Hell of a way to tell a guy how you really feel about him isn't it?**

Zelda's eyes start getting teary eyed again as she nods in agreement.

When they stop hugging each other, Ryan says to her.

 **Ryan-Nakia, we've got to get you back to Stonehenge.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Okay.**

They stand up and quickly teleport away from the scene. Soon everyone walks outside and notice some destruction but nothing way too bad for repair.

The three return to Stonehenge. Myndor says happily to Nakia as she rests in the energy casing.

 **Myndor-The power of your heart destroyed the connection between you and that monster, knowing you could of died along with the monster didn't stop you from thinking of the safety of your friends. You truly are a Power Ranger.**

Nakia smiles weakly. They all sit by her side and wait till she gets totally better.

Meanwhile Sinistar starts throwing things around in her temple, releasing bolts of lightning in the heat of her anger.

 **Sinistar-I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THERE MUST BE A WAY TO DEFEAT THOSE POWER RANGERS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT! ONE DAY I WILL FINISH THEM!**

Her eyes start to glow brightly as thunderous crashes are heard.


	6. The Mutated Zords

Chapter 6 The Mutated Zords

Shadows of large beings are seen being pulled by a net, of which they were captured in within the darkened cave of despair, the evil Sinistar and her first General Dragonlord watch as the dragon warriors bring the large beings closer and closer into view. Sinistar' dark and evil face puts on a grin as she see's the beings face to face. She looks at Dragonlord and says.

 **Sinistar-Excellent work Dragonlord, you and your warriors have done quite well.**

Dragonlord responds.

 **Dragonlord-Thank you Empress.**

 **Sinistar-Now for the next and final step. And this time, I'm sure we'll defeat those Power Rangers!**

Dragonlord nods with quite confidence.

Meanwhile, the day in Terra Falls brings a thunderous storm with dangerous lightning and heavy pouring rain. Nakia makes it to the school sort of dry with the exception of her totally wet and tore umbrella. She puts down her yellow umbrella and shakes her head to get some of the water out of her hair as she walks into the school. She's wearing black jeans, a white shirt, she has her hair down but will soon put it in a ponytail and she's wearing her favorite white tennis shoes with the yellow and black striped lightning bolts on the sides. Matt, tall, cute, blonde hair and blue eyed guy comes walking up from behind her as she goes to her locker, he snickers and says playfully.

 **Matt-Well if it isn't the rain maker, good day for ya huh?**

Nakia turns around and responds.

 **Nakia-Oh funny Matt, very funny.**

Matt laughs and says.

 **Matt-Catch ya in Biology Nakia.**

He walks away. Soon many other students walk into the building soaking wet. Nakia notices this and says to herself as she opens her locker.

 **Nakia-Well at least I'm not the only one.**

In Stonehenge, Myndor gets a terrible feeling that something serious has happened, so instead of wondering, he goes over to the Wizard's pool to ask if anything wrong has happened.

The wizard's pool begins to glow and speak.

 **Wizard Pool's-Sinistar has captured two very important beings.**

 **Myndor-Who?**

 **Wizard Pool-That is all we can tell you. The beings are very important to your cause, you must alert the Rangers and have them go to the cave of despair where the beings are being held before something happens to them.**

 **Myndor-What can happen?**

 **Wizard Pool-With Sinistar involved, anything, and you can be assured it won't be good.**

 **Myndor-I understand.**

The wizard's pool stops glowing.

 **Myndor-Oh dear, I wonder what Sinistar has planned now.**

The trapped beings can only be seen as shadows as Dragonlord scolds them, they screech out as their answers are obviously not what Dragonlord wants as he zaps them one at a time.

The school day begins and everyone settles in. In some classes the teachers talk about what they saw the other day when the Yellow Ranger was fighting Heart Struck and others are going on with their usual lessons. Nakia is contacted by Myndor in her mind, she immediately stops the teacher from talking, and leaves the room saying its an emergency she had forgotten about and she'll serve her detention she is sure to get later on.

She walks through the halls which are totally quiet and empty now, as she makes it down to the first floor she meets up with Ryan and Zelda. Zelda is wearing a pink jean skirt, sneakers, a light blue shirt and she has her hair up. Ryan is wearing blue jeans, a red tank top and tennis shoes. Zelda asks Nakia.

 **Zelda-Did you get the message from Myndor?**

 **Nakia-Yeah I did.**

 **Ryan-Come on, we've got to get to stone henge.**

 **Nakia-We will.**

 **Zelda-Do you think it'll be okay to teleport from in here? I mean since its raining outside very badly.**

They all look around and see no one from any direction of the hallway.

 **Nakia-I think it'll be all right.**

 **Ryan-Me too.**

 **Zelda-Okay.**

They reveal their watches which are actually their morphers in disguise as well as teleporters. Ryan stands in the middle as Nakia stands next to him on the right and Zelda on the left. They touch a button on their watches at once and soon begin to glow brightly with the colors of their Ranger Powers. Just then two students come walking up from the end of the hall, they see the three glowing but can't make out who they are, their eyes practically pop out of their heads as they see the glowing turning into a band of beautiful Red, Yellow and Pink stars and then disappear.

The two guys look at each other and then shake their heads, as if it didn't happen.

The Rangers quickly make it to Stone henge, as they walk into the illusion they notice Myndor waiting to speak with them.

 **Nakia-What's wrong Myndor?**

 **Myndor-Rangers, you must teleport to the cave of despair.**

 **Zelda-Cave of despair? But why?**

 **Myndor-Sinistar has captured two beings vital to our cause and I know she's planning to do something evil with them involved.**

 **Ryan-Oh no.**

 **Nakia-Okay, so we'll get them out.**

Myndor also tells the Rangers as he holds out the Black and Blue star gems. But he doesn't really need to say anything since they see the star gems flashing repeatedly.

 **Nakia-Do you think?**

 **Myndor-I don't know, but I do know that these star gems would not be flashing if whatever holds their powers wasn't in danger.**

 **Zelda-It could be the new Rangers. The Black Ranger and the Blue Ranger.**

 **Myndor-No, I don't think so.**

 **Zelda-No?**

 **Myndor-It might be possible, but it could be the zords.**

 **Zelda-The zords.**

 **Nakia-Well whatever it is, we'll get them out.**

Ryan nods and Myndor says.

 **Myndor-I have no doubts Rangers.**

 **Ryan-Okay so we'll teleport now, to the cave of despair.**

 **Myndor-Just concentrate on your destination, you'll get there.**

 **Ryan-Right.**

The three stand side by side again as they once again begin to teleport. As they leave, Myndor says.

 **Myndor-May the power protect you.**

Sinistar reappears within the dark and eerie cave, she looks at the two beings which now in view are the zords of the blue and black rangers, the dolphin zord and the centauras zord. Sinistar looks at Dragonlord and says.

 **Sinistar-I take it those idiotic zords won't cooperate with you! So be it! I shall cast a spell on them and make them work for me, they will destroy the Rangers and allow me to get to Myndor and the Amulet of Power!**

Sinistar's eyes turn pitch black, and inside sparkles of dark stars begin to shine and massively produce a heavy beam of power which shines over the Zords. Both Zords begin to howl in pain as the beam slowly forms them into Sinistar' slaves. The Dolphin zord gets legs and hideous claws attached to its toes, as well as its face shrinking in a bit to fit a more evil atmosphere, arms and more claws appear out of the Dolphin zord as well and also the spell is causing the Dolphin zord to lose its huge size advantage by shrinking it to normal size. The Centauras Zord becomes hideously dark and filled with dark energy from head to toe, horns reveal themselves out of the opposite sides of the Centauras zord and it too loses its huge size advantage in the way of shrinking to normal size and its eyes turn pitch black as well as the Dolphin Zord's.

Sinistar laughs maniacally as she says out loud.

 **Sinistar-MEET THE MUTATED ZORDS! VICTORY IS MINE!**

Dragonlord smirks.

 **Dragonlord-Shall I release them upon the city?**

 **Sinistar-No! I'm sure the Rangers will follow them here, if they don't, then I should slap myself for not knowing them as well as I thought. But no! I know they'll be here, I can smell their determination! We'll leave them here to welcome the Rangers to their doom!**

Dragonlord nods, they soon disappear. The new evil Zords lay dormant that is until the Rangers appear a few feet in front of them within the dark, eerie and moist cave.

 **Zelda-Okay, where do we start looking? I can't really see anything.**

 **Nakia-Me either.**

 **Ryan-Whoever or whatever is here is in trouble, so we have to find it, and save it.**

 **Nakia and Zelda-Right.**

They all start walking farther into the cave and notice how disgusting inside it is, finally Zelda spots two beings standing and staring towards them.

 **Zelda-Hey look in front of us.**

 **Nakia-Huh?**

They look in front of them and notice what Zelda has spotted. Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Hey, are you two okay?**

No response. Ryan asks.

 **Ryan-What's going on?**

Zelda says to Nakia.

 **Zelda-Do you think this could be a trap?**

 **Nakia-If it is then we're the fools of the day.**

They walk closer and closer till the beings come into view, they notice the beings to be robotic like so they assume they must be their stolen zords.

 **Zelda-If these two creatures are the zords why aren't they huge?**

 **Ryan-Beats me. Maybe Sinistar shrunk them.**

 **Nakia-She probably did….Evil witch.**

The zords do absolutely nothing, they stay completely still as the Rangers inspect them. As they look around them one last time, both of the Zord's bodies becomes horribly electrified therefore causing an electrical vortex of power that completely surrounds the Rangers, they scream out in agony as they are flung away from the zords in a vortex of deadly lightning. As they land on their backs on the very sharp, hard and rocky ground, Nakia remarks.

 **Nakia-Aw man, and I didn't think I'd get electrocuted today!**

They groan out in pain. Ryan stands up and see's the beings move now and towards them but slowly, they smile as they raise their hands in attempt to summon more of their power to hurl at the Rangers, but Ryan yells at both Nakia and Zelda to get up so they can morph and try to defend themselves. Both of the girls stand up quickly and materialize their star morphers.

They swing their arms around once and bring their morpher wearing wrists closer to them, and all together they touch the star in the center of their morphers and yell out together.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

All three of the morphers flash with the colors of red, yellow and pink, this creates a beautiful star firework implosion, as it finally disappears, Ryan becomes the Red Ranger, Nakia becomes the Yellow Ranger and Zelda transforms into the Pink Ranger.

The Three Power Rangers now powered up and ready immediately defend themselves, materializing their weapons, they all leap up into the air and attempt to attack the zords, but the mutated zords prove to be too much, they zap them with an enormous amount of dark lightning power which sends them flying away a bit, they then rush into the other end of the cave. The Rangers, still determined use their weapons again. The Red Ranger holds up his sword and says.

 **Red Ranger-BLAZING SWORD!**

Soon fire surrounds his sword completely, and then the Yellow Ranger prepares her stunner, she fires many yellow energy blasts towards the zords as she yells out.

 **Yellow Ranger-HYDRA STUNNER!**

The Pink Ranger finally sends a blast of striking arrows towards the zords as she says.

 **Pink Ranger-WIND BOW!**

The Rangers efforts prove to be non effective.

 **Yellow Ranger-What do we do now? I mean if those are zords, and if they're on our side, shouldn't we be able to talk to them?**

 **Red Ranger-I don't know, I don't know at all.**

 **Pink Ranger-Maybe we can try to reach them.**

The Zords attack the Rangers again. The Centauras zord picks up the Red Ranger and knocks him down with a super thunderous punch, he groans out in agony as he feels really bad, and then the mutated dolphin zord blasts the Pink and Yellow Rangers with a high pitched stunning tone, they cover their ears but soon they are knocked down as well.

Sinistar watches through her cauldron, she laughs with utter evil happiness as she see's the Rangers will finally be destroyed, she hopes.

 **Sinistar-The Rangers will finally be gone, and I can continue my work, find Myndor and get the Amulet of Power! Hahaha!**

After the Yellow Ranger and the Pink Ranger are sent crashing into the ground again thanks to the Dolphin zord the powerful Centauras zord immediately raises itself using its hind legs for it will attempt to crush both of the Rangers with its two front legs. They gasp and yell out.

 **Yellow Ranger-NO!**

 **Pink Ranger-PLEASE DON'T!**

The Red Ranger growls and uses his sword again, he sends out another fire blast and this time it works as it hit's the centauras zord and knocks it away.

Myndor watches the battle as well and begins to feel very bad for his Rangers, suddenly the wizard's pool begins to glow, he walks over to it and sees an image of two people he knows in his own time, he asks.

 **Myndor-Wizard's Pool is this a sign?**

 **Wizard's Pool-It is indeed a sign from the stars. They have known all along who are the chosen ones for the black and blue star gems.**

 **Myndor-Then I must travel back in time to secure their help.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes.**

 **Myndor-But it will not be easy, I had asked for their help during the war and they flat out refused.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Perhaps now is the time to better persuade them.**

 **Myndor-I shall do my best.**

He asks the Wizard's pool to create a portal leading back to his own time and place. Once the portal is created, Myndor walks into the beautiful multicolored portal, as soon as he does, he finds out it has given him a very short trip as he walks through it to find himself back in his own time and place.

He sighs with a bit of happiness and says when he notices the land looking much better than when he had left.

 **Myndor-Ahh the stars have healed Cawdor from the scars of war. Most pleasant!**

The beautiful green grass brings back memories, he looks around and see's his castle still standing tall, and noticing the peaceful atmosphere brings a tear to his eye. But no time to get sentimental, he travels through the land and finds a man about 18 years old shoeing a horse in a nearby village. This man is named Joshua, he's 6'1 in height, weighs 165 pounds, has a fairly muscular build, brown hair and hazel eyes. Now Joshua is in long overalls and wearing a blacksmith's covering over his overalls.

He stops shoeing the horse when he hears a familiar voice.

 **Myndor-Joshua.**

Joshua slowly turns around and before he even looks at Myndor he says.

 **Joshua-I told you before, I am not a warrior!**

 **Myndor-You control one of the zords that was captured by Sinistar, she turned them evil and their attacking your comrades now and winning, and if you don't get to them, they will be destroyed and Sinistar will have her wish!**

 **Joshua-I told you. I'm not a warrior, there's nothing I can do.**

 **Myndor-There's plenty you can do, you're just frightened, but you can overcome it. People's lives are at stake and you can help fight against the evil. I am pleading with you please Joshua, help us!**

 **Joshua-I.**

He stops and thinks.

 **Joshua-But I am not sure, what if I don't adjust to the time you speak of?**

 **Myndor-It's okay, you'll be fine. Will you take the blue star gem? Will you accept its power and help your comrades?**

Joshua thinks for a while again, he puts his head down and then looks back up at Myndor, he nods and says.

 **Joshua-Yes. I will help.**

 **Myndor-Thank goodness.**

Joshua leaves but not before asking a friend to finish his job, they soon find Michael, who's at his cottage, tending to his garden in the back area. Michael is a gentle person, he's 18 years old and exciting but also not so sure about becoming a star Ranger. Also fairly muscular, Michael has pitch black hair, a cute smile, blonde hair, and brown eyes, he stands at 5'9 and weighs 150 pounds, and today he's wearing a pair of black pants made by the tailor for a low price and a tore off white shirt which shows off his muscles a bit.

Michael says to Myndor and Joshua immediately after Myndor explains the grave situation.

 **Michael-NO!**

Myndor pleads.

 **Myndor-You don't understand the situation.**

 **Michael-I do and I refuse to risk my life for people I don't even know.**

 **Myndor-I thought you were an adventurer?**

 **Michael-I am but I can't be a warrior, Sinistar is way too powerful.**

Joshua sighs.

 **Myndor-I know she's powerful, that is why the star gem will give you the power and energy you need to fight her evil!**

 **Michael-I don't know, I can't do it. I'm not confident. I like living here in my cottage all by myself and tending to my garden on sunny days like this. I like living peacefully, and let me tell you, ever since you and Sinistar left the days here have been most peaceful.**

 **Myndor-That may be true but it still doesn't give you the right to ignore what you have been chosen to do.**

 **Michael-I feel my life will change.**

 **Myndor-If you and the other Rangers defeat Sinistar, you can return to your peaceful life, we all can!**

Michael thinks as Myndor continues to speak about all the terrible dangers and the possible taking over if Sinistar wins this battle. He stops him from talking and responds.

 **Michael-All right, I will help you. I don't like the sound of anything you have said to me about Sinistar.**

 **Myndor-You have made the right decision.**

 **Michael-I hope so. I can't just leave though, what if someone comes by and steals my belongings?**

 **Myndor-They won't, trust me.**

 **Michael-Hmm. Okay, I'll trust you Myndor, but if anything happens.**

He stops him from talking.

 **Myndor-Trust me.**

 **Michael-Okay.**

 **Myndor-Let us go.**

Myndor leads the way back to the portal, when they get there he tells Michael and Joshua to step in, they do, and soon Myndor follows, a few seconds later they find themselves within Myndor's chamber within the illusional view of Stone Henge. The Portal quickly closes and Myndor looks into the Wizard's pool, he see's the three Rangers in terrible shape, barely able to stand.

 **Myndor-Oh no, they need your help very badly!**

Joshua and Michael look into the Wizard's pool, they see the horrible scene and nod. Myndor gives Joshua the blue star gem and Michael the black star gem, he then says.

 **Myndor-Please hurry, they won't last much longer!**

 **Joshua-Ok I just hope I can do this.**

 **Michael-Exactly what I'm thinking about myself.**

 **Myndor-Hold out your star gems then you will know exactly how to transform for the power within will guide you.**

They both nod and hold their star gems out closely, and soon a blue streaking of lightning power starts to emerge from the gem and flow through Joshua's body and a black streak of lightning power does the same to Michael, when the power retracts back into their star gems they turn into their star morphers.

Joshua looks at Michael and he looks back at Joshua, they both nod and stand side by side. Now holding out their star morphers Joshua asks.

 **Joshua-You up for this now Michael?**

Michael responds.

 **Michael-Lets get this done.**

They both swing their arms around at once, and bring their star morphers close to them, then they touch the center of their star morphers which has their color coded star. Once they touch it, they both yell out.

 **Joshua and Michael-STAR RANGERS, POWER UP!**

The star morphers start flashing and soon they produce blinding beams of power, Joshua is found within a blue beam and a small blue star appears, it attaches itself to the center of his chest and then begins to expand very quickly, as it expands Joshua's body becomes stronger, the power from the expanded star transforms Joshua into the Blue Star Force Ranger with the symbol of the Dolphin.

Next, Michael is found within a black beam and a small black star appears and attaches itself to the center of his chest and then begins to expand. As it expands Michael's body becomes stronger, and finally the power from the expanded star transforms Michael into the Black Star Force Ranger with the symbol of the Centaur.

A flash of power now takes us to the other Power Rangers who are struggling to fight back and stand their ground. They are just about to be hit again by the mutated zords when they hear two unfamiliar voices.

 **Blue Ranger-TRIDENT WHIRLPOOL!**

 **Black Ranger-CANNON INNER STRENGTH!**

They look behind them and see blue swirling energy and a large blast of power moving towards them, the attacks swoop over the Rangers and strike the Zords, causing a huge explosion within the cave. The Rangers are all knocked onto their backs as the explosion continues to roar. Finally as it disappears, the evil within the Zords disappear and return the zords to their normal selves. The Dolphin Zord and Centauras Zord thank the Rangers as they all stand up.

The Mighty Centaur Zord and the courageous Dolphin Zord vow that the Zords will be there when the time comes for the Rangers to use them. They disappear into the air after returning to their normal huge sizes.

The Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger look behind them, they see two new Rangers, one holding a blue trident and the other holding a black cannon. The Blue and Black Ranger uniforms are very similar to the Red Ranger's, except the Blue Ranger has the symbol of the dolphin on one side of his suit and the Black Ranger has the symbol of the mighty Centaur on his. The three walks over to the new Rangers and say one by one.

 **Red Ranger-Hey, thanks a lot. And welcome. I'm Ryan.**

 **Yellow Ranger-You saved our butts. And I'm Nakia.**

 **Pink Ranger-We appreciate it a lot. I'm Zelda.**

 **Blue Ranger-Please to meet you all and don't worry about it, we're here now to help you fight against Sinistar. By the way the name's Joshua.**

 **Black Ranger-I'm Michael. Yeah, and with all of us together, we'll defeat that witch and her followers.**

The Blue Ranger turns to the Black Ranger and says.

 **Blue Ranger-You sound more confident now Michael.**

 **Black Ranger-Well yeah this suit makes me feel super strong like I could do anything!**

 **Pink Ranger-Its great to have two more Rangers on our team.**

 **Yellow Ranger-No doubt.**

Sinistar watches through her cauldron, she becomes very angry at what she just saw.

 **Sinistar-I don't believe it! Two new Power Rangers! And their powers are extraordinary! I must find more power to defeat them! UGH!**

Back at Stone henge, the Rangers talk amongst themselves. As they talk, Myndor looks into the Wizard's Pool and says to himself.

 **Myndor-We have a better chance at winning this war. I hope the Rangers stay together as a team.**


	7. The Eye of Cawdor

Chapter 7 The Eye of Cawdor

Sitting on her stone throne at the end of her large and dusty chamber, Sinistar thinks to herself, wondering what can she do now since two new Rangers have been introduced. She thinks and thinks and thinks, so finally she decides to look in one of the many dusty rooms within her temple, she disappears and reappears within a room filled with more dust than ever, and old scrolls. She searches through the scrolls, she finds nothing at first, but eventually she finds one and reads through and finally finds what she believes will help her in destroying the Power Rangers.

In Terra Falls, the girls take Joshua and Michael out to the mall to find them some decent attire and to help them blend in with today's people. After long hours of shopping and explaining, the girls start thinking on what they should do about where Joshua and Michael are going to stay, but Joshua suggests they just stay around Stone Henge till its time for them to go back to their own time. Zelda leaves them as they all return to Stone Henge to go back to school to pick up some books she left in her locker.

Back in the temple, Sinistar reappears within her large chamber, she walks towards her bubbling cauldron as she continues to read the scroll, she says to herself.

 **Sinistar-The Eye of Cawdor, of course, perfect plan!**

She continues to read through the scroll very carefully and finally finds out how to conjure up the eye and use it for her purposes. She reads.

 **Sinistar-To conjure up the Eye of Cawdor, three powerful, restless minds must be combined and held together by one's power.**

She stops and thinks for a minute.

 **Sinistar-Hmm, three powerful restless minds. I wonder.**

She starts thinking of what the Rangers are up to today, but turns her attention back to her scroll as she says.

 **Sinistar-I'll check up on those miserable Rangers after I read the scroll.**

She continues to read through the scroll again and as she does, Skylark and Dragonlord appear running around Sinistar' chamber, Skylark keeps yelling at Dragonlord to give back something he took from her, and instead of doing as she asks he just runs around with it saying he wants it, which happens to be a necklace filled with something special to Skylark, so Dragonlord figures it might be something worth keeping.

Dragonlord accidentally crashes into Sinistar, therefore causing her to drop the scroll into her bubbling cauldron just as an image of Zelda standing at her locker appears. The scroll falls deeply into the power of the cauldron and is quickly teleported out of Sinistar' temple. Sinistar falls on the side of the cauldron, when she stands up, she gets very angry at both Dragonlord and Skylark. They bow and start apologizing immediately.

 **Sinistar-YOU FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU!**

She zaps both of them with her power, they yell out in pain as the lightning power wraps around both of them and holds them up in midair continuing to sting them. Sinistar' eyes turn bright red as she intends to unleash her ultimate dark power strengthened deadly attack upon Dragonlord and Skylark, but they scream out saying they will fix the problem they caused, so she thinks and lets them down. Their bodies sizzle as the lightning power dies down and they continue to groan out in pain. Sinistar says to them in a dead serious tone.

 **Sinistar-FIND THAT SCROLL! BRING IT BACK HERE OR I'LL FEED YOU TO PETUNIA!**

They bow again and stand up but frightened, they both appear to be still in pain but manages to disappear out of the temple to find the scroll. Meanwhile, without noticing at first, the scroll has reappeared in Zelda's school locker, when she see's something flash, she looks deeper into her locker and finds it.

 **Zelda-What is this? Hmm.**

Zelda has her hair up in a ponytail and is wearing pink jeans, white tennis shoes and a white t shirt. She figures the only person that might know what she found would be Myndor.

Zelda packs up some books along with Sinistar' scroll, she closes her locker and starts to walk away, she walks down the stairs and makes it to the first floor and finally to the front entrance of the high school, as she leaves the entrance area and walks off of school grounds, she then walks to the parking lot across from the school and right then and there she runs right into trouble. A band of falling glittering feathers appear and hit the ground quickly but only to transform into Skylark. Zelda gasps as Skylark says.

 **Skylark-I sense something you have doesn't belong to you.**

Zelda knows what she's talking about but is determined not to give up the scroll so she says.

 **Zelda-I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Skylark-Oh of course you don't. Perhaps you need a bit more convincing, but not by me.**

Skylark plucks two feathers from her body and throws them into the half empty parking lot where the both of them stand. As soon as the feathers hit the cemented ground they explode, Zelda covers her eyes and when she uncovers them she see's an army of bird warriors ready to fight. She gasps but stands her ground.

Skylark walks in front of her bird army and stands before them as she says.

 **Skylark-Now, give me the scroll you have!**

Zelda drops her book bag and stands in front of it.

 **Zelda-NO!**

Skylark says to her army of bird warriors.

 **Skylark-ATTACK!**

The bird warriors rush over to Zelda, she does a back flip and catches one of them with her legs, she then brings it down, she then flips back on her feet, and finds herself surrounded by the warriors, she does a back kick, a front kick, side kicks and a fantastic floor sweeping move which knocks down a bunch of bird warriors, they disappear, but the remaining warriors try to knock Zelda down but no way, she blocks kicks and punches very swiftly, after a few more minutes Zelda knocks all of the bird warriors down and makes them disappear in an explosion of feathers.

Skylark growls and decides to fight Zelda herself. Zelda realizes she might have to morph to stop Skylark, her mind sets on morphing when she see's Dragonlord appear next to Skylark.

Zelda materializes her Star Morpher. She makes a fist of her right hand and brings her right fist closer to herself, she then swings it around once to bring her star morpher together. She does this as she shouts out.

 **Zelda-STAR FORCE, POWER UP! PINK!**

Zelda touches the pink star in the center of her morpher, it too lights up and begins to activate, placing Zelda within a pink beam of power, the morpher releases the pink star and it attaches itself to Zelda's body, then it proceeds to spread its power all throughout her body, when finished, Zelda transforms into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

As soon as Zelda's morphing is complete, Dragonlord touches both of his yellow eyes and soon sends out two very powerful blasts of energy beams towards her, she's hit and finds herself falling on the ground yelling out in pain.

 **Pink Ranger-UGGGHHHHHH!**

Meanwhile back at Stonehenge, Joshua notices the Wizard's Pool flashing glowing power so he walks up to it, he notices no one else is in the room but doesn't think much of it when he sees that the Pink Ranger is in trouble. He says to himself.

 **Joshua-Hang on Zelda, help is on the way.**

He materializes his morpher.

Dragonlord looks at Skylark and says.

 **Dragonlord-Get the scroll. I know she has it.**

 **Skylark-Of course, but you didn't know before I did.**

 **Dragonlord-Just get it!**

The Blue Ranger comes flying through the sky where he goes into cannonball flip mode when he comes out of that mode he lands on his feet next to the Pink Ranger, he leans over and asks.

 **Blue Ranger-Hey you all right?**

She responds weakly.

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah I think so.**

Disgusted with the Blue Ranger's entrance, Skylark says with acid anger.

 **Skylark-Well if it isn't true blue to the rescue!**

The Blue Ranger stands up and so does the Pink Ranger, he looks at Dragonlord and Skylark as he materializes his Trident and says.

 **Blue Ranger-What ever you're planning, cancel it!**

Dragonlord laughs.

 **Dragonlord-We take no orders from you!**

 **Blue Ranger-You're gonna wish you hadn't said that!**

Dragonlord sends out more energy blasts, but the Blue Ranger reflects his blasts by twirling around his trident continuously, therefore the blasts are retracted and hit Skylark and Dragonlord, they fall down screaming.

 **Dragonlord and Skylark-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Just as they stand up, the Blue Ranger smugly remarks.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh you want some more huh? Well I'll be happy to deliver!**

He immediately begins his attack, a dark blue essence surrounds him as his trident begins to glow brightly blue, soon swirls of cool aquatic energy appears and starts surrounding the trident. Finally, after powering it up, the Blue Ranger jumps high into the sky, and lands near Dragonlord and Skylark , he then slashes his trident on both of them, they scream out in agony, but then he releases a powerful swirling blue blast as he says.

 **Blue Ranger-TRIDENT WHIRLPOOL!**

The blast transforms into a powerful mid air whirlpool, it captures Skylark and Dragonlord and starts turning them around at a very high speed along with zapping them with powerful energy. As it disappears, the two evil beings end up dizzy and hurt, they fall slowly on their backs together, but only to end up in a huge explosive blaze.

The Pink Ranger rushes over to the Blue Ranger and asks.

 **Pink Ranger-Are they destroyed?**

He turns to look at her and responds.

 **Blue Ranger-I don't know.**

The fiery blaze disappears and both Dragonlord and Skylark survives, but barely. They stand up and start growling. Soon blasts from behind the Pink and Blue Rangers appear and strikes them, they groan out and turn around, they see Elephantytan with the scroll, he laughs and disappears. The Pink Ranger yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-OH NO!**

Dragonlord and Skylark vow revenge as they disappear as well.

The Pink Ranger rushes over to her book bag.

 **Pink Ranger-I don't believe this.**

The Blue Ranger walks by her and says.

 **Blue Ranger-Hey don't worry about it.**

 **Pink Ranger-You don't understand, I have a really bad feeling about that old piece of paper, it had writings on it that I couldn't understand, and with it in evil's hands, it will surely be used for that purpose.**

 **Blue Ranger-Come on then, we've got to tell Myndor.**

 **Pink Ranger-Right!**

They both teleport away from the scene.

All three evil minions return to Sinistar's underground temple, Elephantytan gives Sinistar the scroll, she says then.

 **Sinistar-Good! Now I can complete what I started!**

She looks into her cauldron and after a long time of thinking, finally comes up with what the scroll means, there are only three beings of thought and mind that she knows of, so she zaps the bubbling liquid in her cauldron and calls forth her advisors. A few seconds later the three essence' of thought emerge from the cauldron.

 **Cerebrus-Why have you summoned us again?**

 **Sinistar-I have figured out what the scroll meant.**

 **Cerebral-Oh have you?**

 **Sinistar-Yes, and since you three do nothing more but advise me, badly, I have thought of another purpose that you have the honor of taking with pride.**

 **Cerebrum-And what is this? For many years we have only served one purpose, and that is to advise you in your quest.**

 **Sinistar-I'm changing your purpose, as of now!**

 **Cerebrus-That is not acceptable!**

 **Sinistar-SILENCE!**

Sinistar's eyes begin to glow brightly, she reads the scroll in an unknown language, as her words sound more and more puzzling her voice turns demonic, and soon the essence' of thought begins to glow as well, as the last word is spoken, Sinistar zaps the cauldron with her power and this causes the liquid to turn black, it rises up and surrounds the three essence' of thought and combines them into one, as it finishes, it washes over them and finally transforms them into a dark crystal sphere holding a very sharpened looking yellow eye with a very dark pupil.

The liquid in the cauldron returns to its normal green color as the eye starts floating over to Sinistar and flashing beautifully. Sinistar drops the scroll and it catches Dragonlord's eye. She holds the eye and says with awe.

 **Sinistar-Yes, all this time, the three beings of thought have been the source of the eye of cawdor, I don't know why I didn't see it before.**

She laughs at her unfunny joke.

 **Sinistar-The eye of cawdor, many centuries of evil have been trapped inside this eye, and those fools have never told me that they have held the power! Well now they shall serve me with ultimate power, and destroy the Power Rangers, at last! HA!**

Meanwhile, back at Stone Henge, Myndor has assembled all of the Power Rangers within his chamber, they all sit around the Wizard's Pool as they listen to Myndor speak.

 **Myndor-Many centuries ago, a sphere of intense energy was created to capture the evil of the land, and soon many other lands as well, the eye was forged by a Sorceress named Kastra, she made a scroll in order to give someone else the opportunity to use the eye if need be, I know she never meant it to be used for evil. Kastra was destroyed, although I don't know how or why. But I do know she created the eye for Prince Caleb.**

 **Nakia-Kastra was destroyed?**

 **Myndor-Yes, or at least I think she was destroyed. The only thing that doesn't make any sense is how would the scroll end up in Sinistar's hands.**

 **Zelda-It was in my locker, I don't know how it got there.**

 **Myndor-Yes I know. But since Sinistar does have the eye, fighting her will be more difficult.**

 **Joshua-I don't think we'll have too much of a problem with all of us on one team.**

 **Ryan-Yeah, since we're together, the Power Rangers are more powerful too.**

 **Myndor-You are right. Be on alert Rangers.**

 **Nakia-Don't worry, we will.**

 **Michael-Right!**

Sinistar, picks up the scroll just as Dragonlord thinks of taking it and seeing if anything in there could improve his powers, as she reads and not notice anything else, Dragonlord takes the eye and disappears. He returns to the surface of Terra Falls thinking of his vow to get revenge. The eye starts flashing continuously, it then glows very brightly. Dragonlord looks at it and says.

 **Dragonlord-You are very powerful indeed.**

Dragonlord holds up the eye and says.

 **Dragonlord-SHOW ME YOUR POWER, DESTROY THIS CITY!**

The eye starts flashing again, and soon it sends out a very powerful band of dark power all upon the city, some of the energy hit's the sky and turns it from blue to black, the darkness starts sending out lightning bolts and deadly energy blasts along with it.

Myndor sense's the danger and alerts the Rangers. They nod in agreement and show up to confront Dragonlord who's still in downtown Terra Falls. He see's them and says.

 **Dragonlord-Rangers, how nice to see you again!**

Nakia looks up and see's the dark deadly sky. Ryan stands up in front as the others stand next to him, they all materialize their star morphers. Ryan steps up and says to them.

 **Ryan-READY?!**

They respond.

 **Rangers-READY!**

They swing their morphers around once as they all say together.

 **Rangers-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

Each Ranger touches the star on their morphers, and a huge white blinding light appears, and bursts into white glittering stars, soon Ryan is revealed as the Red Ranger, Nakia the Yellow Ranger, Zelda the Pink Ranger, Joshua the Blue Ranger and Michael the Black Ranger.

Dragonlord laughs and uses the eye once again, the eye sends out a very large blast of darkness which swings onto the Rangers back and forth, they scream out in pain as they all fall onto their backs. Dragonlord laughs out loud.

 **Dragonlord-You won't win this time, you're finished!**

The Rangers stand up and materialize their weapons, they attack Dragonlord but he uses the eye again and they are once again struck very badly, he then creates a golden blast in the shape of a crystal, he throws it towards them, and as soon as it hit's the ground the Rangers end up in an explosive vortex. The vortex disappears and the Rangers groan out in agony.

The Yellow Ranger stands up, she transforms her daggers into the Yellow Hydra Stunner, she leaps up into the air and aims the stunner towards the eye, she fires, but Dragonlord destroys her attempt and knocks her out of the air with the help of the eye's power.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

Dragonlord holds the eye up again, and this time the eye releases a band of flashing lightning, the lightning hit's the ground and causes pieces of it to glow and rise up, the glowing pieces form into one, and as they stop glowing they form into a stone monster called Zateno.

The Rangers stand up and defend their ground, they attack the monster but the monster knocks them away, The Black Ranger, Red Ranger and Blue Ranger leap into the air together as they hold their weapons and say one by one.

 **Black Ranger-INNER STRENGTH CANNON!**

 **Red Ranger-BLAZING SWORD!**

 **Blue Ranger-COOL TRIDENT!**

They attempt to combine the power of their weapons but the monster blocks it, they land next to the monster and start kicking, but the monster knocks them all down and blasts them with its power. It laughs and says.

 **Zateno-I think its time for all of you to be stonenified! Haha!**

The Red, Blue and Black Rangers stand up, they all regroup and combine their weapons into one, the Red Ranger holds the weapon as the others stand behind him holding each other shoulder's, he yells out.

 **Red Ranger-UNIVERSAL STAR POWER WAVE!**

The powerful combined weapon sends out a powerful waving blast of universal energy, the wave strikes the monster and causes it to explode. As the explosion disappears, the monster is found in pieces. Dragonlord growls.

 **Dragonlord-No! This can't be the end! I won't let it be the end!**

Dragonlord stands next to the broken monster, he shines the eye over it and says.

 **Dragonlord-Now, eye of Cawdor, give this monster more power than before!**

The eye flashes over the being and causes it to glow, Dragonlord steps away and watches as the awesome power of the eye makes puts the monster back together and does something a bit surprising as well.

The Rangers gasp as they witness the monster growing to a very large size, a size bigger than any building in the city. They leap back from it frightened.

 **Black Ranger-Talk about a height advantage!**

 **Blue Ranger-Unreal!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh jeez, what do we do now?**

 **Red Ranger-I have no idea!**

 **Pink Ranger-What about combining our weapons again?**

 **Black Ranger-I don't think our weapons will make even a dent in that beast now!**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah!**

 **Blue Ranger-Still, trying to take it down with our weapons don't sound too bad right about now.**

Dragonlord laughs, they look at him as he says.

 **Dragonlord-Thanks to the Eye of Cawdor giving Zateno a super powered height advantage….**

He kisses the eye then continues to say.

 **Dragonlord-Your weapons will prove to be just as useless as you are now where you stand, face it Power Rangers you're finished! Prepare for your demise! Ha!**

The monster growls and starts destroying everything in sight, buildings, trees, etc. Myndor notices this and contacts the Rangers.

 **Myndor-Rangers, now is the time to call for your zords, they are the only ones that can help you win this battle.**

 **Red Ranger-The Zords! Of course!**

The Rangers stand side by side, they put their hands on the symbols of their Star Zord Creatures which is located on the left side of their chests. They then yell out together.

 **Power Rangers-STAR ZORDS, COME FORTH!**

Their symbols start glowing immediately, and soon within the universal stars, powerful creatures emerge and teleport to earth, the Red Firebird, the Yellow Hydra, the Pink Hawk, the Blue Dolphin and the Black Centaur all break into the darkened sky causing it to turn blue again. The Rangers gasp at what they see, magnificent creatures chosen by the stars themselves to represent their power.

They land in front of the stone monster as it laughs and says.

 **Zateno-What's this?! More petty fools just waiting to be destroyed by me!?**

The Black Centaur zord growls and rushes over to the monster, it grabs it with its fierce and strong robotic hand, and uses the other to break it in two as it knocks it down. The monster puts itself back together again and this time all of the zords attack it at once, the Hydra uses its many heads to bite the stone monster, the hawk swoops down and strikes it twice, as the firebird releases a band of fiery flames upon the stone beast, causing it to shriek out, the dolphin attacks the monster as well. Dragonlord uses the eye again and makes the monster stronger, this time when the zords attack again, the stone monster retaliates with a vengeance, all of the Zords are blasted onto the hard ground.

 **Yellow Ranger-We've got to help them!**

Myndor says.

 **Myndor-Rangers, form the Star Force Megazord.**

 **Pink Ranger-Star Force Megazord?**

 **Myndor-Yes.**

 **Red Ranger-Right, come on guys, time to form the zords into one, just like our weapons!**

 **Blue Ranger-Right!**

 **Black Ranger-Lets do this!**

The Rangers touch their symbols again, their hands soon glow, they all stand in a circle and put their hands on top of each other, as they do this they all say.

 **Power Rangers-STAR FORCE MEGAZORD, ARISE!**

The fallen Zords start glowing, their robotic bodies start glittering with the power of the stars, and soon one by one they become a part of the new Star Force Megazord. The Centaur Zord forms into the lower part as the Hydra forms into the upper part, the Dolphin forms into the left arm, and the Hawk forms into the right arm, and last but not least, the firebird zord forms into the head of the Megazord, and as they all come together, the wings of the firebird extend out of the Megazord's back finally completing the phase. The new Star Force Megazord activates immediately.

The Rangers leap up towards the Megazord, they enter the Megazord through the chest area. They find a beautiful and mystical setting, in the setting lies five star posts with the color of each Ranger, Red is in front next to Yellow and Blue, and in the back, Pink and Black. They stand next to their color stars as the Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Everybody ready?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Ready!**

 **Black Ranger-Lets show this beast what we can really do!**

 **Blue Ranger-That's the intention!**

 **Pink Ranger-Time to finish this!**

 **Red Ranger-Alright Rangers, keep it together and win!**

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Stone monster pretends to act scared.

 **Zateno-Oh I'm so scared, what are you gonna do with that big tin can? You can't cut me, I'm stone remember!?**

Zateno rushes towards the Megazord and tries to hit it, but the Megazord, with the help of the Rangers blocks the hit. Inside, the Blue Ranger says.

 **Blue Ranger-All right Megazord, time to do an aquatic uppercut!**

The Megazord obeys and does a splashing uppercut, the monster groan out in agony as it is flung to the other side of the battle ground. In the megazord, the Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Let's not let this monster hang around here anymore!**

 **Black Ranger-Good idea!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Time to finish it!**

The Rangers put their hands together, they glow as they say.

 **Power Rangers-UNIVERSAL STAR FORCE MEGAZORD SABER!**

The Megazord holds out its hawk hand as a very large white and black starry sword appears. The Rangers then say as the saber begins to glow.

 **Power Rangers-UNIVERSAL STAR SABER! GALACTIC SLASH!**

The saber powers up as the Megazord holds it high. The image of the Megazord doing this appears in Sinistar's cauldron. She notices it and also notices the eye gone.

 **Sinistar-Where is the eye?!**

Both Skylark and Elephantytan say they don't know. Sinistar growls and realizes Dragonlord must of taken it.

The Star Force Megazord slings the saber across the monster's stone body, it screams out in agony as it slowly falls onto its back in a fiery explosion.

Dragonlord vows revenge again and disappears. The Rangers cheer at their victory, they leave as the Zords do and return to Stonehenge.

Dragonlord returns to Sinistar's temple, and as soon as she see's him she zaps him with her powers, he drops the eye as he is suspended in midair. Sinistar levitates the eye back over to her and says seriously to Dragonlord.

 **Sinistar-YOU FOOL!**

Dragonlord says frantically.

 **Dragonlord-I was only seeing if the power of the eye was worth your evil time!**

 **Sinistar-TO STEAL FROM THE HAND THAT COULD EASILY TEAR YOU APART IS QUITE A DEATH WISH!**

 **Dragonlord-Forgive me, please!**

 **Sinistar-YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE FAR MORE VALUABLE TO ME ALIVE THAN DEAD, BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, I'LL FEED YOU TO PETUNIA!**

Dragonlord groans out as Sinistar's power starts ripping through his scaly body. He is then let down and warned again.

Sinistar holds the eye in her hands and says as it glows fiercely.

 **Sinistar-Oh yes, the eye of cawdor is powerful indeed, it holds centuries of evil within it, and that evil shall be unleashed upon the pathetic humans and those Power Rangers, soon I shall have both the amulet of power and Myndor! Victory shall belong to me! It's long overdue! Hahaha!**


	8. The Past Revisited

Chapter 8 The Past Revisited

Sinistar looks into her cauldron filled with a bubble green liquid. She holds the eye in her right hand and looks at it, the eye starts to flash and she wonders what is it trying to tell her. She looks into her cauldron again and see's an image appearing and disappearing every few seconds, finally the image appears again and stays. A familiar tingle surges through Sinistar' evil body as the image somehow tries to tell her something.

The image is of a beautiful woman, wearing a long pink and white sorceress cape and gown, the woman has blonde hair, and blue eyes and she looks like she could be a princess, but Sinistar knows the woman she see's in her cauldron could not of been a princess, since she's wearing a sorceress' cape and gown.

 **Sinistar-Why does this seem so familiar to me. Is it trying to tell me of another way to defeat those Power Rangers. I wonder.**

The eye starts flashing again, and this time it produces a heavy yellow beam that completely covers Sinistar and as it dies down Sinistar transforms unwillingly into the woman she see's in her cauldron. She gasps, as the eye produces another heavy beam that takes her into a dreamy essence.

Myndor senses the power of the eye awakening again, he summons the team immediately, and soon they all assemble in his chamber.

 **Myndor-The eye has awakened again, but I don't know why, perhaps the wizards pool can tap into the energy and tell us what we need to know.**

They all nod in agreement. Myndor then asks the Wizards Pool, it speaks and shows the same image Sinistar had seen in her cauldron. And with the power of the Wizard's Pool, Myndor and his team find themselves in an essence of Unbelievable universal sights, sounds and power. The Wizard's Pool then transforms the team into the Power Rangers.

 **Yellow Ranger-Where are we?**

 **Myndor-I don't know.**

 **Black Ranger-This is weird.**

 **Pink Ranger-It feels so calm here.**

 **Red Ranger-What a strange place.**

 **Blue Ranger-I wonder who sent us here.**

A very light transparent figure appears in front of everyone, it begins to speak immediately.

 **Jed-You have been brought here so you will get a better understanding of everything you're going through. The past shall help you see things more clearly.**

They all pay close attention and nod. The being then disappears. And as soon as he does, an image of a very beautiful land appears. Myndor instantly recognizes it.

 **Myndor-I don't believe it! Cawdor!**

Sinistar see's the image of the land as well.

So now we go back into the past.

Long time ago, in the land of Cawdor there lived a prince who was soon to be crowned king, the prince was very sad after the passing of his father, he didn't think he would be able to help the people of Cawdor with any problems, that is until he met the beautiful Sorceress, Kastra. Prince Caleb was immediately taken by Kastra's stunning immortal beauty, he assigned her to become his personal adviser and sorceress. Caleb was a strong and handsome man, he was 6'1 tall, had short dark hair, a muscular build, and a handsome smile.

The castle of Cawdor was magnificent, completely made of stone of course, and inside over 300 rooms. The castle was decorated with paintings, beautiful carpets, statues, and other very beautiful items. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner was always served in the glorious dining room with a table set with beautiful golden plates, knives, forks, spoons and drinking glasses. No other room in the castle could compare to the Prince' throne room, he sat on a golden crystallized throne, and walked on a very delicate red carpet. The Prince always wore his Soldier uniform just in case he had to go into battle, but sometimes he wore something more comfortable.

As Myndor see's all the image has to show, he exclaims on the beauty the land once had. The Rangers comment as well.

The Prince did love Kastra at one time, but when evil beings from the neither realm began attacking his kingdom and when Kastra's magic hasn't been all it should be, his love slowly dissipated. She told him that she had lost some of her teachings due to her being in love with him, and that nothing but him was on her mind. They both speak in the Prince' throne room as he speaks about the latest attack on his land again.

 **Prince Caleb-You have failed me again. This land is being attacked by evil beings that I have never seen before, and your magic is of no help to me.**

 **Kastra-Forgive me, but I have tried my best. I don't know where those beings come from, and I have lost some of the magical teachings I did learn.**

 **Prince Caleb-Then you are of no use to my throne anymore.**

Kastra gasps.

 **Kastra-I thought the druids would have enough power to stop the evil demon, Cyzrak.**

 **Prince Caleb-The druids, no, they tell me they must seek a greater power to defeat Cyzrak.**

 **Kastra-Why don't they do this my prince?**

 **Prince Caleb-I told them that your magic would defeat Cyzrak. But now I shall tell them to work as quickly as they can, for if they don't, my land will be conquered and destroyed.**

 **Kastra-Perhaps I can create something that could contain the evil.**

 **Prince Caleb-I don't have faith in your powers anymore.**

 **Kastra-The way you are speaking to me leads me to believe you only loved my powers and not me.**

 **Prince Caleb-Say what you will. My only concern is ridding my land of those evil creatures once and for all.**

 **Kastra-I still care for you, I shall do my best to help.**

 **Prince Caleb-Please leave.**

Kastra bows, she then leaves his throne room. A druid then appears next to the Prince' throne and asks.

 **Jude-Prince Caleb, the evil forces are growing, shall we move onto plan A?**

Prince Caleb speaks.

 **Prince Caleb-Yes, do that, Kastra's powers will be of no help to anyone anymore, just do what you can to subdue and destroy those evil beings.**

 **Jude-As you command, we shall call upon the stars for help.**

 **Prince Caleb-Do as you will.**

 **Jude-Yes.**

The druid disappears. He reappears within a stone room located outside of the castle and sitting next to the castle on the left side. In the stone room, druids, along with a young apprentice age 18. This apprentice was eager to help and serve the druids for one day he knew that he would learn the secrets of the universe and help preserve and protect the land. Jed calls forth his druid brothers to speak about the menace.

Very suddenly the entire land of Cawdor begins to rumble very violently. And within the center of the land, the ground begins to open slowly, heavy smoke and fiery flames appear from the opening, and soon steps out the most hideous of all creatures seen, Cyrak, leader of the demon armies lurking around within the earth's center, searching for places to subdue and conquer. This monster was very tall and ugly, he has long claws and very sharp teeth that can tear into anything, his eyes are yellow spotted dots of fear and the rest of him is even more terrible.

He summons the rest of his army, and they resurface, and soon the land of Cawdor once again becomes infested with the foul odor and presence of Cyrak's demonic army. Prince Caleb is alerted and he soon orders a counterattack, but his armies fail instantly.

Kastra watches the fierce battle from her room within the castle, and the druids begin their task, they summon the powers from the stars of the universe, they are granted power in the form of an amulet, and so they assume the amulet will have the necessary power needed to defeat the demonic forces.

Kastra starts reading her spell books till she finds something very interesting. She learns that she might be able to defeat the evil demons if she is able to use their own power against them, but how she wonders. She thinks and comes up with an idea. Kastra will use her powers to create a containing sphere, but she will use some power from the demons to help make it work and seal them in forever.

A few seconds later more monsters resurface on the earth and begin wreaking havoc all over the land of Cawdor. In the present time, the Power Rangers and Myndor watch as they are shown what took place many years ago. And from within her temple essence, Sinistar watches too, but as the form she is in now.

Back into the past, Kastra waits for the demons to leave the area from which they had arisen, she knows that the opening must hold some of their energy so she disappears from her room and reappears right next to the hot bubbling opening within the ground. As she does this, the monsters are found on the other side of the land fighting off the power of the amulet given to the druids by the stars.

Kastra starts to siphon the energy found within the opening in the ground, she fills up the crystal sphere and reads a spell that transforms the energy into a yellow eye flashing constantly. As she continues to look at the eye her body begins to feel a bit different, but the feeling goes away. She says to herself with a funny grimace.

 **Kastra-Weak am I? Ha! I have created the one thing that will capture the demons and seal them in for eternity!**

An unseen energy begins to leave the eye and enter Kastra's body as she continues to hold it, she closes her eyes and starts feeling differently again. She comes back to her senses and leaves the area. The druids use the power of the amulet against all of the hideous creatures, it helps some, but not much. Soon, they see a blinding yellow light appear from the sky, as it hit's the ground it causes a band of green lightning bolts to arise from the ground and transform into Kastra.

The demons sense and recognize the energy flowing through Kastra's veins, they bow, even Cyrak for her body starts glowing green, her hair starts rising and her eyes start flashing.

Kastra points the eye towards the creatures and immediately the power begins to work, the swooping energy emerges and captures every last evil being and places them within the center of the eye. Kastra says in a heavy monotone voice.

 **Kastra-I have saved this land now, my powers have created the eye of cawdor! And with this I have captured the evil beings! My powers are growing, and my energy flow is changing! I shall grow stronger, very soon!**

She disappears quickly in a heavy cloud of smoke.

Later on, the druids are approached by the Prince, he asks what happened and why has he not been alerted. They tell him what has happened and who saved their land.

 **Prince Caleb-What? Kastra saved my land? But how?**

The main druid speaks as the others walk back into their stone home.

 **Jed-She created something she calls the eye of cawdor, she used it and captured them.**

 **Prince Caleb-But what about the powers you were given?**

 **Jed-The stars have foreseen our future and has told me that the powers they have given us will be more useful against our greatest enemy.**

 **Prince Caleb-Who is it? Who is our greatest enemy?**

 **Jed-They did not reveal the answer to that. But I feel we shall know, soon.**

Kastra returns to her room with the eye, and there her body starts to age rapidly, she feels that the eye is empowering her with strong energy and so she will never destroy it.

A few days pass and then months, another battle has begun upon the land of Cawdor. This time a new villaness arises causing more trouble than ever before. The Prince is alerted and calls forth Kastra, but he gets no answer. So he calls forth his druids and they quickly respond and begin a counterattack against their new enemy. The druids use the power of the amulet against their enemy, it helps but not much. The new enemy reveals herself to her foes as who she was when she was said to have been weak and pathetic. The druids stand tall in front of the castle as they do everything in their power to try and protect it, they all gasp as they find out their new enemy is no one other than Kastra herself, but in a physically changed way, she no longer has her immortal beauty, for she has changed into an old hideous and very angry crone with awesome evil power. She uses her dark power to attack the druids and the castle again, they try to use the amulets power against her again but once again it doesn't do much.

Kastra zaps the druids with a strong dark powerful implosive sphere, they scream out in agony as the sphere crashes into them and causes a huge implosion. Prince Caleb watches through a window in his castle, he shakes his head worried some for he fears that all hope is lost if his druids cannot stop their new attacker.

The new Kastra laughs at her obviously defeated enemies as she steps forth and says.

 **Kastra-I want the Amulet of Power! The eye has given me an idea and I can harness the energy from the stars and rule the entire land!**

The druids refuse of course and this causes Kastra to get even more angrier, she sends out more dark power that starts to rip through the druids bodies instantly, as the power disappears, the druids are found falling onto the ground in constant agony. Their apprentice wizard appears right in front of them as Kastra starts another attack.

She looks at the young man and says in a raspy voice.

 **Kastra-Give me the amulet and I will spare your masters!**

The young man says in a serious tone.

 **Myndor-Never! You will never be able to harness the power of the amulet, the druids need more time, and when they are able to harness the magnificent energy you'll be destroyed!**

Kastra laughs heavily.

 **Kastra-GET OUT OF MY WAY!**

She sends out heavy amounts of yellow lightning, suddenly the young wizard becomes surrounded by it and begins to get struck badly, he is flung away from the druids.

 **Myndor-WHHOOOAAAAAA!**

Kastra laughs and see's her used to be loving prince looking out of one of his castle windows. She smirks and says to the dying druids.

 **Kastra-I'll be back for you all, first I'd like to take care of some unfinished business! Ha!**

Kastra's body turns into a cloud of darkness as she disappears. She reappears right in Prince Caleb's throne room. He looks and gasps as he see's a hideous old crone stepping out of the dark cloud.

 **Prince Caleb-What do you want here?**

 **Kastra-Oh you don't recognize me? I'm hurt.**

 **Prince Caleb-What?**

 **Kastra-After you so solemnly hurt my feelings, I did do something nice for you, I created something that made me realize that I was destined for greater things!**

 **Prince Caleb-Who are you?**

 **Kastra-You don't remember me, that hurts as well as I said before! But anyways, its me, the sorceress you once loved, or said to have loved, but now I'm stronger than ever before! Three beings of thought have been within the eye, they hold the eye together and keep the demons imprisoned as well, I have harnessed the evil energy which has transformed my entire existence into what I am now! I will destroy this land, but not before I get the amulet of power.**

Prince Caleb gasps.

 **Prince Caleb-How could you do this? How could you start a war against me?!**

 **Kastra-It's simple, you never loved me, you only loved what I could do for you, well it has ended, and with that end I have realized what a sad man you really are.**

 **Prince Caleb-You were beautiful once, you sacrificed everything to transform into the hideous hag you are now?**

Kastra gets angry.

 **Kastra-SILENCE! I should cut out your tongue for those who would take such a statement as an insult! You know nothing, trying to please someone is not an easy thing to do, of course I never showed my true hurt feelings in front of you because you wouldn't of cared either way, but now I have the power of eternal darkness flowing within me, and its all thanks to you.**

 **Prince Caleb-What do you mean, thanks to me?**

 **Kastra-If I hadn't created the eye and harnessed the demon energy then I would have been weak forever! But no more! NOT EVER!**

Prince Caleb walks away from Kastra, he walks slowly over to his throne where he keeps a statue of a semi large dragon and behind it, his sword. He feels he has to defend himself and possibly destroy Kastra to save his land.

Caleb turns around for just a second, he pulls out his sword from behind the statue and as soon as he turns around he comes face to face with Kastra, he gasps as he looks into her dead eyes. She continues to speak.

 **Kastra-You can't destroy me Caleb, oh no. I am far too powerful now. And I did love you, so I'll show you mercy, I won't destroy you, no, I'll just make you into something that will serve me as I have served you for all these years!**

 **Prince Caleb-No, I'd rather die than serve you!**

 **Kastra-Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice in the matter.**

Prince Caleb tries to attack Kastra with his sword, but a blast of power emerges from her eyes, it wraps around him and sends him flying into the dragon statue.

 **Prince Caleb-UGGHHH!**

She laughs out loud as her powers start to actually bring the statue to life.

 **Kastra-Soon I shall have the power of the stars, the magnificent energy will belong to me!**

Prince Caleb says in pain.

 **Prince Caleb-You're mad! You're Sinister!**

Kastra gets an idea from Prince Caleb's insult. She laughs and says in a darkened tone as her power holds him in place.

 **Kastra-No, I'm Sinistar! Hahaha!**

Kastra who has now given herself the name Sinistar increases her power upon the prince and the statue, and soon the live dragon turns into a green wave of power that begins to wrap itself around the Prince. Sinistar laughs as the Prince covered in a bright green cocoon falls onto the floor, she then yells out as the cocoon breaks open and reveals a hideous creature.

 **Sinistar-ARISE DRAGONLORD! HAHAHA!**

The druids on the outside of the castle manage to stand up, they are accompanied by Myndor again after regaining his strength, they tell him that he must find suitable humans that will be able to harness the energy from the amulet for they don't have much time to do it. Myndor swears on his life that he will find suitable humans and defeat their enemy. The amulet starts glowing as Myndor holds it, it sends its energy into his body and starts turning him old, he looks at the druids and asks frantically.

 **Myndor-What happening to me?!**

The leader speaks weakly.

 **Jed-You are being filled with the wisdom of the stars, you must do this for we have failed, so you take over and defeat the evil.**

Myndor nods as he completely becomes a very old wizard. A blast from the castle appears and knocks down the drawbridge, the druids are killed instantly but Myndor manages to escape that fate. He see's his new enemy and a dragon flying out of the castle. Myndor hides behind a tree and looks at the glowing amulet, he closes his hand and then opens it but only to find the amulet has disappeared, or transformed, for all he see's now are five very beautiful star gems, Red, Yellow, Pink, Blue and Black.

Myndor tries for days to find suitable humans that could help in the fight against Sinistar, but everyone has turned him down because they don't want to fight Sinistar with fears of them dying by her hands.

Soon two more minions arise to aid Sinistar in her greedy mission. With the help of her powers, Sinistar has created a dark temple where she and her minions stay. She walks into her main room and walks over to a large cauldron filled with a green bubbly liquid, she looks into it and wonders who could have the amulet now since the druids have been destroyed.

In the present time, the eye of Cawdor's power begins to die down, Sinistar returns to her now normal looking self and realizes who she once was, but that doesn't change a thing, she still wants the amulet and to rule everything.

Meanwhile, the Wizard's Pool sends the Rangers and Myndor back to Stonehenge, they all return to their normal selves and realize the entire truth of why they have become Power Rangers. Myndor explains it all to them again, the simple truth, to stop Sinistar.

So the story of the beginning of this new war has been told, there are still many parts to be added to the present and the ending. Hopefully the Rangers will continue to stay strong and finally rid the world of Sinistar and her evil minions once and for all.


	9. In Friendship and Love, We Trust

Chapter 9 In Friendship and Love, We Trust

Nakia and Ryan meet up at the mall to do some shopping, they make plans for later on to get together again for dinner and a movie. When Nakia gets home she calls Zelda and starts saying what a wonderful guy Ryan is. This makes Zelda think and also feel a little jealous, she tries to contain the tiny bit of jealousy she is feeling when she responds to Nakia's comments.

 **Zelda-That's really nice Nakia, I know how much he means to you. You are very lucky to have found a guy who really cares about you.**

 **Nakia-I know, it is really wonderful. I wouldn't trade him for anything.**

 **Zelda-Well, good.**

Zelda lets out a fake chuckle but Nakia doesn't really pay attention to it she just goes on with talking about meeting Ryan for dinner and them going out to see a movie. In her mind Zelda wishes she had a loving boyfriend as well.

That next day, school begins and everyone rushes towards their classrooms. Zelda is wearing a plain ol pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a pink and white stripped blouse. She spots Ryan and Nakia holding hands and walking towards her locker. Nakia is wearing black pants and a yellow t shirt, and Ryan is wearing a red t shirt and white shorts. Zelda instantly closes her locker after rushing to get her needed books and walks away before they have a chance to get close to her to say anything.

Throughout the day Nakia and Ryan notice Zelda not acting like herself, it seems like she's avoiding them which she is. As they walk into the cafeteria to get their lunches, they see Zelda putting up her lunch tray and leaving, Nakia tries to say something but Zelda gets out of their way really fast. Nakia looks at Ryan and says.

 **Nakia-Zelda always eats with us, she never eats during the early lunch period.**

 **Ryan-Hmm, I wonder what's up with her.**

Instead of going outside, Zelda goes back into her biology class to do some studying, the entire classroom is empty except for the chirping caged birds and hissing caged snakes located in the back of the room.

Zelda's mind becomes really clouded and upset, her heart starts crying because she feels empty inside, she wants a boyfriend, she wants to have good times with a guy she can trust and love, but she feels that will never happen, thoughts of negativity start to fill her mind in the way of questions that she really can't answer herself.

 **Zelda-Why can't I find a boyfriend that would actually love me for me.**

Soon those personal thoughts of negativity begin to increase when she thinks of how happy Nakia and Ryan are.

 **Zelda-I just wish for once they wouldn't flaunt their relationship in front of me, its like a double slap to my face!**

After a few minutes pass Zelda begins to feel bad for what she had just said.

 **Zelda-Oh what is wrong with me, I am happy for them, they are my friends and I care about them a lot, I shouldn't feel so jealous because they are in a happy relationship.**

In Stone Henge, Michael and Joshua speak with Myndor as he stops conversing with the Wizard's pool.

 **Michael-Where is everyone else?**

 **Myndor-Oh they are at the place of where they usually dwell at this time of day.**

 **Joshua-And that is where?**

 **Myndor-A high school.**

 **Joshua-A high school? A school that's high?**

 **Myndor-No no, not in that sense, you'd never understand and I'd never be able to explain it, so just leave it at that. Besides you both can leave once they get back. I am not familiar with this time period, so its best you not leave stone henge at all till the others return.**

 **Joshua-Okay.**

 **Michael-Agreed.**

Sinistar looks into her cauldron, and an image of a very unhappy Zelda appears. She immediately smiles and thinks of how she can use this to her advantage. She looks into the eye and gets a flashing image of a demonic monster but the monster's image turns into a human male. She uses her powers to extract the hideous creature out of the eye. Dymonicus, prince of the underworld and warrior of the dark ages. This hideous creature is very tall, has long black horns, gross yellow teeth and a horrible smell.

Sinistar uses her powers to transform Dymonicus into the image she had just seen within the eye. He becomes a handsome guy, 6'1, black hair, blue eyes, physically fit and smelling clean with regular everyday clothes, a pair of black shorts and a white tank top Sinistar says to him.

 **Sinistar-Dymonicus, I want you to resurface within the city of Terra Falls, the Pink Ranger needs some cheering up, and that will be your job!**

Dymonicus says in a husky voice.

 **Dymonicus-Yes of course, I know what to do.**

 **Sinistar-Good. Don't fail me!**

Dymonicus bows and vanishes instantly. Sinistar looks back into her cauldron and still see's Zelda sulking, she then says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Oh don't worry, your prince charming is coming.. Unfortunately for you.**

She lets out a Sinister laugh.

 **Sinistar-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Dymonicus reappears in the city, he soon comes up with an earth name he heard as he walked by two people, he will call himself and be known in this world as Dylan.

A few hours pass and the time for school comes to an end for the day, once again Zelda avoids both Nakia and Ryan despite trying not to feel so jealous, she walks home by herself and runs into an unexpected person where she apologizes for not looking where she was going. But the monster in disguise says.

 **Dylan-No need to apologize sweet lady.**

Zelda looks at him shockingly as if her heart has stopped, she then says in a choked up tone because she never heard a guy talk to nicely to her. She also becomes a bit stunned at how handsome this guy is.

 **Zelda-Um, sweet lady? Is that what you called me?**

Dylan nods.

 **Dylan-I only call it as I see it.**

Zelda starts blushing.

 **Zelda-Why thank you.**

 **Dylan-Not a problem. You know I am new here, so I was wondering if you'd like to show me around sometime?**

Zelda says with a girlish giggle.

 **Zelda-Sure, I'd love too.**

 **Dylan-How nice of you.**

Zelda blushes.

After talking for a few more minutes, Zelda dashes off home, when she gets there she rushes up to her room to call Nakia, forgetting she totally acted strangely towards them she couldn't understand why Nakia was acting upset with her but soon it was explained and she apologized after explaining how she felt.

 **Nakia-What?! You felt bad because I have a boyfriend?!**

 **Zelda-No, its not that, its just well it seems like you have been rubbing your relationship with Ryan in my face.**

 **Nakia-That's not true, not true at all.**

 **Zelda-I know I said it only seemed like it.**

 **Nakia-Well I'm really sorry Zelda. I was just so happy.**

 **Zelda-I know.**

 **Nakia-Hey so finish telling me about this guy you ran into.**

 **Zelda-Oh he's so hot, and nice, he wants to take me out later on this week.**

 **Nakia-Really?**

 **Zelda-Yeah, he really seems like a caring person.**

 **Nakia-That's good, maybe he's your prince charming.**

Zelda giggles.

 **Zelda-You never know.**

Sinistar explains to Dymonicus/Dylan that he must win the Rangers trust through Zelda, he is then when the time is right, trick them into going into an area where she will cast a spell that will disable their ability to morph. Dymonicus assures Sinistar that he will not fail and will make her proud and hopefully make him a general on her team.

A day passes, Zelda and Dylan go out to a wonderful restaurant in downtown Terra Falls. Zelda has asked Ryan and Nakia to join them which they do but they show up late due to over making out. Zelda is wearing a beautiful pink and white glittery dress with white high heels, Nakia is wearing a long yellow dress with a slit in the back and yellow high heels. Ryan and Dylan are wearing similar black tuxedo's with black dress shoes.

They look at the menu and see's wonderful meals at reasonable prices. Nakia starts to read off a few meal items.

 **Nakia-** 1\. Three Turkey Slices, Dressing, Cranberry Sauce and two buttered rolls-$8.95

2\. Steak, Roasted Potatoes, and two rolls served with a green salad-$13.95

3\. Pork Chop (1) served with mashed potatoes, baked beans and three rolls-$10.95

4\. Fried Chicken (3) served with potatoes, baked beans and two rolls-$9.95

5\. Baked Chicken (3) served with a baked potato, baked beans and two rolls-$8.95

6\. Barbequed Chicken (3) served with fries, baked beans, a salad and rolls-$10.95

7\. Leg of Lamb served with potatoes and gravy, three rolls and salad-$15.95

8\. Spaghetti served with garlic bread (3)-$8.95

9\. Lasagna served with garlic bread (3)-$9.95

Zelda responds to what Nakia just read.

 **Zelda-Mmm it all sounds so good.**

Dylan looks at Zelda and says.

 **Dylan-Pick anything you want.**

Zelda smiles.

Ryan reads some menu items and one catches his eye immediately.

 **Ryan-Mmmm I think I'll try the Prime Rib dinner.**

 **Nakia-That sounds delicious.**

They all order. Zelda orders the Steak Dinner, Nakia looks at the Leg of Lamb dinner and wonders out loud if she should order it, Ryan falls out of his chair after hearing her and reading the price, she helps him back up into his seat and orders what she wants which is the leg of lamb. Ryan orders himself the Barbequed Chicken Dinner after getting himself together again and finally Dylan orders a large amount of toasted rolls smothered in butter. They all find this weird but look past it.

Sinistar watches this entire scene through her cauldron.

 **Sinistar-Ugh! Happiness is so disgustingly pathetic!**

The night moves on and they leave the restaurant, and soon off to a movie. The night finally moves on into the morning hours and they soon part. Dylan takes Zelda home and Ryan takes Nakia home. Days pass and everyone accepts Dylan, even Michael and Joshua. The only person not so sure about things is Myndor, he feels something evil is near, and only feels it when the Rangers are close to Dylan. He warns them but they all assure him that its only his imagination.

Feeling her plan is working quite well and is almost ready to be completed, Sinistar tells Dylan that very soon he must finish the last stage so that he can destroy the Rangers once and for all.

He creates a building, a beautiful building located just outside of the downtown area, he then contacts Zelda and asks her to meet him along with her friends, she starts wondering why does he want her friends to come along but she looks past it since she figures she can't find an answer. So she gathers all of her friends and they all go into the place Dylan asked them too.

When they walk in they see a very large marble floor, a large table filled with food and the walls decorated with beautiful designs, balloons and paintings. They turned out to be totally amazed at this, they also see on the other side of the wall is written on, it says.

"WELCOME MY FRIENDS!" "YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED HERE TO ENGAGE IN A PARTY THAT WILL DEFINITELY BE THE LAST MOST AWESOMELY PARTY YOU HAVE EVER BEEN TO!"

 **Ryan-Wow, he must of rented this building just to throw us a really cool party.**

 **Zelda-That is so sweet.**

 **Nakia-Yeah I'll say. He's really neat.**

 **Michael-A party just for us? It's amazing what some people do for their friends.**

 **Joshua-I agree with you on that.**

 **Zelda-I'm so happy, he's so nice to everyone, he's just a really nice guy.**

Nakia walks over to Zelda and puts her hand on her shoulder.

 **Nakia-Looks like you've found a winner.**

Zelda smiles.

 **Zelda-I think so. And he wants to be friends with all my friends too. Its so nice.**

 **Nakia-Yeah, I like him, he's cool.**

Dylan walks into the building, everyone turns around and see's him. Zelda rushes over to him but he pushes her away.

 **Zelda-Huh?**

Dylan giggles.

 **Dylan-You humans are so gullible that I almost feel sorry for you.**

 **Nakia-What do you mean by that?**

 **Dylan-Do you really think all this is just for friendship? Don't you think there's something else here? Something hidden?**

 **Nakia-Why don't you just tell us what you mean.**

 **Ryan-Yeah.**

 **Dylan-Oh you'll find out, soon enough.**

The front doors close and seal very tightly, Sinistar quickly starts her spell. Dylan reveals his true self, Dymonicus.

 **Zelda-Oh no! He's..**

 **Nakia-A monster?!**

 **Dymonicus-Indeed! But most importantly I am your destructor!**

 **Nakia-NEVER!**

 **Ryan-Come on guys lets morph and take care of this imposter!**

They all gather together and reveal their star morphers but Sinistar' spell has been completed, when they try to morph nothing happens.

 **Nakia-Hey! What's going on here now?!**

 **Zelda-We can't morph!**

 **Ryan-This is not good! Not good at all!**

Dymonicus laughs and fires a heavy fiery blast towards Ryan and the others, they soon find themselves in a dangerous fiery explosion which sends them flying all the way to the other side of the building. Dymonicus laughs.

 **Dymonicus-You fools are doomed!**

They groan out in pain as they lay on their backs.

 **Ryan-Ugh! Strong power, man!**

 **Nakia-How are we going to beat him? We can't morph! Ugh!**

 **Zelda-There has to be a way!**

 **Michael-I say we use what we have now, we're still a team! Ugh!**

 **Joshua-He'll fry us!**

Dymonicus laughs again. He attacks them once again, he sends out more powerful energy blasts that begins to tear into them, they stand up though determined to fight as much as they can. Realizing that they can't possibly be as powerful as Dymonicus without their Ranger powers, they decide the only way to match him is to out smart him.

They all talk it over very quickly, and bow as soon as Dymonicus reaches them. His attempt to zap them halts as he notices them bowing.

 **Dymonicus-What is this now? Begging for your pathetic lives?**

Ryan speaks with his head bowing.

 **Ryan-No, we know we will never defeat you, that is why we want to join forces with you and help you rule supreme.**

 **Dymonicus-What?**

Nakia speaks next.

 **Nakia-Yes, it is true, we don't have the power as you do, and we know you'd make a wonderful leader.**

Dymonicus starts falling for all the fake worshipping and thinks about what awesome power he'd have on his side if he had the Power Rangers working for him.

Zelda speaks sympathetically.

 **Zelda-You have showed us the way, we cannot fight such a great warrior such as yourself, let us join forces and follow your evil ways.**

 **Dymonicus-You Rangers are smarter than I thought.**

He thinks about Sinistar and how powerful she is.

 **Dymonicus-Sinistar would destroy me if she knew I..**

He is interrupted by Joshua's statement.

 **Joshua-How could Sinistar compare to you? If you accept our offer and let us join you.**

 **Dymonicus-Hmm, you may have a point.**

 **Ryan-We can't morph in here to show you that we are serious about submitting to you oh great one.**

 **Dymonicus-There's a spell over this building, if I destroy the building you'll be able to morph and then we'll attack and destroy Sinistar and her pathetic followers!**

Now Michael says.

 **Michael-Yes, and then you'll rule all!**

 **Dymonicus-Exactly! Worshipping me has definitely earned you Rangers more time to breathe.**

Dymonicus turns around and starts chuckling. Everyone looks at each other in confidence that their plan worked. They had earned his trust, they couldn't believe how easy it was, was it because he was conceited or just dumb? Hehe, they figure both.

Dymonicus raises his disgusting dark charred arms, and as soon as he does the building disappears. Everyone finds themselves out in an abandoned rock area, nothing around for miles, it had all been an illusion, the outside area was all an illusion.

Dymonicus turns around and tells his so called new army.

 **Dymonicus-Now, you are able to morph, so do it now! I want to claim this world as my own!**

Ryan says sarcastically.

 **Ryan-As you wish.**

They all stand up together, Ryan says to them all.

 **Ryan-READY?!**

They respond.

 **Rangers-READY!**

They swing their morphers around once as they all say together.

 **Rangers-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

Each Ranger touches the star on their morphers as they say one by one..

 **Zelda-PINK!**

 **Ryan-RED!**

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Michael-BLACK!**

After their colors are said a huge white blinding light appears, and bursts into white glittering stars, soon Zelda is revealed as the Pink Ranger, Ryan the Red Ranger, Joshua the Blue Ranger, Nakia the Yellow Ranger and Michael the Black Ranger.

Dymonicus says something else, and as he turns around slowly he is attacked by the Yellow and Pink Rangers, their powerful blast from their weapons sends him flying into the ground, and when he lands and attempts to stand up again, the Red, Blue and Black Rangers all leap up into the air, they extract their weapons and attack one by one. The Red Ranger gives a fiery slash, the Blue Ranger swoops up and stings the monster with his Trident and the Black Ranger gives out a thunderous strike with his cannon. All three Rangers land on their feet as Dymonicus groans out in pain and falls onto his back in a fiery explosion.

Sinistar watches through her cauldron, she gets angry and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-How dare that pathetic fool even think to usurp me, ha! He got what he deserved but I have to say he's not done yet Rangers!**

She looks at the eye of Cawdor, grabs it and points it into her cauldron as she says.

 **Sinistar-MAKE DYMONICUS GROW AND MAKE HIM STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE!**

The Rangers see a bright green beam appear from under Dymonicus' fallen body, the beam bursts into a shield of light as it makes Dymonicus grow very large. Dymonicus' body isn't the only thing that has changed, his powers has been recharged horrendously. Dymonicus laughs evilly and very heavily as he stares down at the tiny Rangers, he opens his mouth and sends out many fireballs holding tremendous firepower within them, the fireballs strike the Rangers badly and cause a huge fiery explosion. They all land on their backs in pain but still in tact.

 **Dymonicus-YOU'LL PAY FOR TRICKING ME!**

The Pink Ranger stands up and says.

 **Pink Ranger-We're not paying for anything, you started all of this and we're going to finish it!**

The other Rangers stand up and stand together. The Black Ranger says.

 **Black Ranger-Come on, time to power up the zords!**

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Rangers stand side by side, they put their hands on the symbols of their Star Zord Creatures which is located on the left side of their chests. They then yell out together.

 **Power Rangers-STAR ZORDS, COME FORTH!**

Their symbols start glowing immediately, and soon within the universal stars, powerful creatures emerge and teleport to earth, the Red Firebird, the Yellow Hydra, the Pink Hawk, the Blue Dolphin and the Black Centaur all appear and immediately form into the Star Force Megazord.

The Rangers leap into the Might Star Force Megazord and take their places, immediately Dymonicus begins his attack. He sends out many fireballs and electrical dark energy towards the Megazord, the power strikes the Megazord with a fierce deadly punch, the Rangers yell out for inside the Megazord many dangerous and hot sparks flash upon them as Dymonicus continues his attack. As the sparks continue to strike the Rangers, the Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-We've got to do something quick!**

 **Red Ranger-We will, don't worry!**

The Red Ranger gives the command and the Megazord obeys. The Megazord grabs Dymonicus by his horns and swings him around in circles two times before letting go, and once it does let go, Dymonicus is sent flying into a large mountain.

Dymonicus gets up, and starts flying towards the Megazord, they both clash and the strength from Dymonicus' body knocks the Megazord down. Dymonicus laughs as his eyes start glowing, the evil power surrounds the Megazord and materializes a very hot sphere in an attempt to melt the Megazord. The Rangers inside start feeling bad but still determined to stop this monster, the Blue Ranger shouts out.

 **Blue Ranger-I'll cool things off!**

The Blue Ranger says to the dolphin zord arm attachment.

 **Blue Ranger-AQUATIC COOL BREEZE PUNCH!**

The dolphin zord arm attachment obeys the command, glowing brightly blue, and sending a charge to the main brain of the megazord the dolphin produces a cooling wave of energy flowing through the Megazord's body. The Megazord then does a very quick and hard punch towards the center of the heat sphere therefore cracking it immediately.

Dymonicus gets angry and attempts to attack again but the Megazord kicks him into another mountain. The Red Ranger then says to the Pink Ranger.

 **Red Ranger-Hey Zelda you want to finish this one?**

The Pink Ranger nods and says.

 **Pink Ranger-It'll be my pleasure and besides I owe him one!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah, do it girl!**

The Pink Ranger says very loudly.

 **Pink Ranger-UNIVERSAL STAR SABER ACTIVATE!**

Suddenly a beautiful star saber with the energy of the Universe appears in the Megazord's right hand.

Now the Pink Ranger says with extreme force before Dymonicus has the chance to attack again.

 **Pink Ranger-GALACTIC SLASH!**

The Saber glows brightly as the Megazord holds it highly above, Dymonicus charges again but this time is stopped. The Megazord does a powerful swiping slash all over Dymonicus' body, he screams out in agony as he falls onto the ground and eventually explodes three times. The Rangers all cheer when its clear that Dymonicus is nothing more than dust disappearing into the sky.

 **Power Rangers-ALLRIGHT!**

Sinistar gets very angry at this like usual and vows revenge.

 **Sinistar-One day I will win, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week but one day I shall be the victor! I swear it!**

Her eyes glow supremely red as the scene fades to black.

Later on, everyone meets up at the juice bar. They find Zelda already there drinking a diet soda and looking very sad. Nakia walks over to her and sits down.

 **Nakia-Are you ok?**

Zelda looks at Nakia and responds.

 **Zelda-Yeah, I think so.**

 **Nakia-Hey don't be so sad, that guy er monster tricked all of us.**

 **Zelda-Its not that, well it is that and the fact that I thought I found Mr. Right.**

 **Nakia-Don't worry, you will some day.**

 **Zelda-I hope so.**

 **Nakia-And hey the next time I get too talkative about Ryan let me know ok? Don't hold it in.**

 **Zelda-Okay, but how did you know how I was feeling? Was I that obvious?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, I had a feeling when you were avoiding us.**

 **Zelda-I am sorry about that.**

 **Nakia-No, don't be sorry, you had to deal with how you were feeling and im just sorry I wasn't really thinking about how you felt and I just kept going on and on.**

 **Zelda-I have thought about it. You two are really happy together and so I should be happy for you.**

Zelda smiles at Nakia and says softly.

 **Zelda-I am happy for you.**

Nakia smiles.

 **Nakia-Thanks. That means a lot from my best friend.**

The guys walk over to the table after getting what they want and after Ryan explaining to Michael and Joshua how to order and feeling frustrated. Anyway they all sit and start talking and laughing together, all is well, till next time.


	10. Blade Sharks

Chapter 10 Blade Sharks

In downtown Terra Falls, just outside of main street, a woman screams from inside of her bakery. Five teenagers are ransacking through the entire place and wrecking everything. These teens are in black masks so you can't see their faces, the woman screams for the police but is stopped as one of them hits her in the back and causes her to fall down. They bust open the cash register and steal all the money along with stealing some bakery goods, after that they all flee like running headless chickens.

The five teenagers lift open a manhole and climb down inside, they walk through the underground basement of the city till they reach a place they call home. Soon after, they take off their masks. The leader of this group is Brett, a handsome Caucasian guy, but very mean and tough, stands at 6'2, he has black hair, brown eyes and a strong muscular build. His buddy James, an African American stands at 6'1, and he has short pitch black hair, brown eyes a muscular build and a cute face. Next is Lisa a Vietnamese girl, who has trouble with almost everything, her temper is hotter than the inside of a volcano, anyway she stands at 5'6, has blonde hair, brown eyes and is medium build. Another Caucasian guy, Patrick is cute and quiet but does have a very bad side, he is loyal but also dangerous, he stands at 5'8 has red hair, blue eyes and a medium muscular build. And last but not least, Heather, an all American girl with a bad twist, she stands at 5'7, has semi long blonde hair and brown eyes, and she has a strong build.

Their living space looks livable but anyone would disagree that living under the streets of the city is not sanitary. They all rest up a bit before deciding what they should do to get themselves more food. Heather takes the sack of money and drops it on the floor, she then starts counting it, after she finishes Brett asks.

 **Brett-Well how much is it?**

Heather looks at him and says.

 **Heather-Not much Brett, not much at all.**

 **Lisa-We'd better start picking out better places to rob then.**

 **Heather-I agree. I think robbing places at night would be better.**

 **Brett-How so?**

 **Heather-No one's around, only the stupid alarm!**

 **Lisa-We'd never get caught.**

Everyone gathers around a table which is set up in another part of their home. They start talking about the central bank.

 **Lisa-If we could get into that bank then we'd be set for life.**

 **Brett-Yeah I agree with you on that one Lisa. It won't be easy though.**

 **Heather-Of course not, but we're Blade Sharks, we'll crush anything that gets in our way!**

 **Patrick-That's right!**

 **James-Why don't we case the joint tonight?**

 **Brett-Hmm.**

And that's exactly what they do.

Meanwhile, Sinistar orders one of her minions to bring her a cup of strong green tea with a hint of snake venom. When it arrives, Sinistar sips a bit of it as she sits on her stone throne, she immediately spits it out in distaste, the green tea with snake venom hits her minion and causes him to burn, his body starts tearing apart slowly and soon he melts away as Sinistar says angrily!

 **Sinistar-YOU FOOL! YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT STRONG ENOUGH! UGH!**

Sinistar's cauldron starts bubbling immediately, she gets up from her throne and walks over to it, soon an image of the Blade Sharks appear doing some heavy looting, and then another image of them appears. Sinistar looks closely and starts getting an idea.

 **Sinistar-Hmm, these humans. Perhaps they are what I need.**

The more images she see's of the Blade Sharks doing bad things to other people, the more Sinistar feels like they are the ones to help her win against the Power Rangers.

The next day arrives and the Blade Sharks are at it again, they rob a local arcade and beat up on the guy in charge there just because he said something they didn't like the last time they were there.

Sinistar watches their every move and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Yes! Haha!**

The Blade Sharks make it back to their dwelling and just as they begin to relax, a beam of green energy appears and surrounds them all, they start yelling angrily and hollering in frustration, but they all soon disappear and reappear right in Sinistar' throne room.

They look around and wonder where they are, Brett says angrily.

 **Brett-What are we doing here?!**

 **James-How did we get here is the question.**

Brett looks at James sternly which tells him he'd better not say anything else right now.

Sinistar steps out of the shadows surrounding her stone throne. They look at her in surprise and step back but Brett steps forward a bit and demands an explanation.

 **Sinistar-You are tough beings, you are just the right ones to help me win against my enemies.**

 **Brett-What are you talkin about?!**

 **Lisa-You're just an old lady!**

 **Heather-I'll say she's old.**

 **James-Old as dirt!**

 **Patrick-And uggggggly!**

They start laughing. Sinistar gets angry and zaps them with a heavy amount of yellow lightning. They groan out in pain and fall onto their backs.

 **Blade Sharks-UUUGHHHH!**

Sinistar lets up and says to them.

 **Sinistar-One more insult out of any of you and I will strip the flesh from your bones in an instant!**

Brett responds in a weakened tone.

 **Brett-Ok, ok, we got it. Ahhh that hurt!**

 **Sinistar-You have been chosen by me to serve in my army!**

James asks.

 **James-What army? Ugh!**

 **Sinistar-Don't be so idiotic with a question that was already given an answer! You are called Blade Sharks, well that is to my understanding. Therefore I can give you the power to become my dark Blade Sharks and to make you stronger!**

They start thinking and liking Sinistar' proposal to them. They stand up and Lisa asks.

 **Lisa-I'd love to have awesome power, then everyone would be bowing down to me!**

Sinistar laughs.

 **Sinistar-You idiot! You will only have one purpose and one purpose only! And that is to destroy the Power Rangers!**

 **Brett-How can we defeat the Power Rangers, even with your help? We don't have any grudges against them.**

 **Sinistar-YOU DO NOW!**

Sinistar zaps them all again with her powers, and soon their bodies become electrified, Brett's outfit changes into a red spandex suit with a red shark helmet, Lisa's outfit changes into a yellow spandex suit with a yellow shark helmet, James' suit changes into a blue spandex suit with a blue shark helmet, Patrick's suit changes into a black spandex suit with a black shark helmet and lastly Heather's changes into a pink suit with a pink shark helmet.

Sinistar stops zapping them, she then says.

 **Sinistar-Now you have been given a strong power and have been transformed into my Blade Sharks! You now have the power to crush your foes, the Power Rangers!**

The Blade Sharks bodies start electrifying again, they say one by one.

 **Red Blade Shark-I've never felt such power flowing through my veins!**

 **Blue Blade Shark-Ah this power feels awesome!**

 **Black Blade Shark-This is unbelievable!**

 **Yellow Blade Shark-I'm ready to try out my new powers!**

 **Pink Blade Shark-Ha, this is the beginning of the end, this power feels so strong!**

Sinistar chuckles.

 **Sinistar-Yes! Now go, teleport to the city and start destroying everything! Those Rangers will show up, and when they do..**

They finish her sentence.

 **Blade Sharks-CRUSH THEM!**

The all regroup and raise their hands up, and as soon as they do their bodies start glowing, a watery portal opens above them and soon they transform into aquatic beams of power which quickly go through the portal with a watery splash. Sinistar laughs out loud and says.

 **Sinistar-Those Power Rangers are finished!**

Myndor receives an image in the wizards pool, he see's five people wearing suits similar to the Power Rangers but with Shark Helmets destroying the city. He contacts the Rangers immediately through telepathy.

Soon they all meet up and morph into the Power Rangers, after that they confront the troublemakers in the city. The Blade Sharks notice them and regroup, each team stands on opposite sides of each other. The Red Blade Shark says.

 **Red Blade Shark-Well, what do we have here? Power Rangers eh?**

 **Red Ranger-Whatever you're up to, stops here!**

 **Red Blade Shark-Dream on pal, you're going down! All of you!**

 **Red Ranger-I don't think so!**

The Power Rangers extract their weapons, soon they combine them to form their ultimate weapon, and as soon as they fire, the Blade Sharks dive into the ground as if it was water, and rise up again from under the Rangers, therefore causing them to fall. And soon the battle begins. The Red Blade Shark grabs onto the Red Ranger and soon the others follow.

The Red Blade Shark loses his grip and the Red Ranger does a floor sweeping swoop under him but the Blade Shark leaps up and flips over the Red Ranger, he then does a tornado kick with a serious strike and sends the Red Ranger flying away in pain.

The Yellow Blade Shark attacks the Yellow Ranger, she kicks the Yellow Ranger in the stomach, then does a back flip to catch the Yellow Ranger in between her ankles, but the Yellow Ranger ducks out of the way and does a side kick, but this doesn't help at all. The Yellow Blade Shark grabs the Yellow Rangers leg and flings her onto her back. The Yellow Ranger groans out.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh!**

The Blue Blade Shark kicks the Blue Ranger and punches him a couple of times, the Blue Ranger gets back on his feet and does a side flip then a floor sweep which causes the blue Blade shark to fall onto his back, he does fall and then goes into the ground, when he arises again he brings a huge splash of water with him which causes the blue Ranger to fly up into the air, and as the Blue Ranger is in the air along with the water, the Blue Blade Shark kicks him with a feeling of a thunderous shark bite. He falls onto the ground in pain.

 **Blue Ranger-Ughhh!**

The Black Blade Shark gives the Black Ranger a horrendous and very painful spinning bottle air kick. And the Pink Blade Shark takes down the Pink Ranger with her Pink Shark Fin Blade.

The Blade Sharks laugh as they regroup and watch the Rangers groan out and struggle to stand. The leader says.

 **Red Blade Shark-You Rangers are pathetic, no wonder we're here to destroy you!**

The Red Ranger stands up and says in pain.

 **Red Ranger-Ugh! You'll.. Never.. Destroy us! Ugh!**

Red Blade Shark responds sarcastically.

 **Red Blade Shark-Oh this is only the beginning! Ha!**

The Blade Sharks extract their fin blades and leap into the air all together, they attack each Ranger quickly with quickly strikes from their blades. The Rangers suits start crackling and this causes the Rangers to be in even more pain than before.

Sinistar watches through her cauldron, a smile appears on her old ugly face as she see's the end of the Rangers is near.

 **Sinistar-The Power I have infused the Blade Sharks with will insure victory!**

Back in battle, the Rangers regain their balance and try to attack, but the Blade Sharks combine their evil energies and sends it all in one giant attack towards the Rangers, once again they are hit but this time with a huge fiery explosion. They all scream out in agony as they are flung up into the air together.

 **Red Ranger-AHHH!**

 **Yellow Ranger-UGHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UHHHHH!**

 **Black Ranger-AHHHHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-UYHHH!**

The Rangers land on their backs with hard smacks. The Yellow Ranger asks in a groaning tone.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh! How are we gonna beat them?!**

 **Red Ranger-I dunno! Ugh! They're tough!**

The Blade Sharks stand together and once again plan to attack, but this time they will attempt to make this attack the last one. As they power up, Myndor teleports the Rangers away from the dangerous scene.

The Blade Sharks become angry.

 **Red Blade Shark-HEY WHAT HAPPENED?!**

 **Pink Blade Shark-Yeah, where'd they go?!**

 **Black Blade Shark-They just disappeared into thin air!**

 **Yellow Blade Shark-That doesn't matter, they're no match for us!**

 **Blue Blade Shark-Yeah, they probably went crying home to their mentor to nurse their wounds!**

 **Pink Blade Shark-They are nothing but a bunch of losers!**

 **Red Blade Shark-And it'll be fun sending those losers to hell!**

They all give each other congratulatory high fives.

Meanwhile back at Stonehenge, the Rangers still in their suits but not wearing their helmets are now being kept in five different healing casings. They all continue to groan out in pain as the healing process begins.

 **Myndor-I'm sorry Rangers, it looks like Sinistar has finally created formidable opponents.**

Ryan says in pain.

 **Ryan-We'll still.. Beat.. Them! Ugh!**

 **Zelda-We've got to! Ugh!**

 **Joshua-Man I never had such a bad backache like I've got now!**

 **Michael-Lets hope it doesn't get…any..worse..ughhh!**

 **Nakia-We…will…win next time…ughh!**

 **Myndor-I hope so, but for now just rest so you will be able to regain your energy and heal. You'll need all your strength when they attack again, which I am sure they will do soon.**

Back at Sinistar's temple, the Blade Sharks are commended heavily for their efforts. They all stand next to Sinistar still in their suits but not wearing their helmets. She turns to them and speaks.

 **Sinistar-You have proven yourselves worthy, more than worthy actually!**

Brett says angrily.

 **Brett-Those Rangers are wimps! We'll finish them next time!**

 **Sinistar-Indeed you will. Show them no mercy! Show them your true power!**

 **Lisa-We will Sinistar!**

 **Heather-And once their dead we'll gain the respect we deserve!**

Sinistar chuckles she then turns away and says in a grave dark tone.

 **Sinistar-The Rangers have finally met their match!**


	11. Chaotic Reunion

Chapter 11 Chaotic Reunion

Sinistar sits on her stone throne, she then gets up and looks into her cauldron filled with a green potion, the potion begins to bubble and reveal an image of the Blade Sharks attacking Terra Falls like none ever before.

 **Sinistar-Brilliant! Hahaha! This is all so very wicked! I love it!**

Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan appear before Sinistar. Dragonlord bows and asks.

 **Dragonlord-Is there anything you'd like us to do Sinistar?**

 **Sinistar-No, not now, the Blade Sharks are handling everything very nicely.**

She looks at them and says sternly.

 **Sinistar-Be gone!**

They all bow and disappear.

 **Sinistar-Those three. A waste of time and energy.**

All of the Blade Sharks walk throughout the city of Terra Falls causing lots of chaos and trouble. They use their powers to subdue the cities officials and take over basically to do as they will.

Meanwhile, in Stonehenge, Myndor witnesses all of this and becomes very worried.

 **Myndor-Sinistar has gone too far!**

He hears a noise behind him, one of the casings tops are being lifted. He turns around and see's Ryan stepping out of it. Ryan looks at Myndor and walks over to him next to the Wizards Pool. He looks into it and see's the mass destruction and take over by the Blade Sharks. He also see's all the people of the city screaming for help.

 **Ryan-All those people! They need help!**

 **Myndor-Yes I know but you cannot confront the Blade Sharks alone, you must wait for the other Rangers.**

Ryan nods. He looks into the pool again and continues to see the mass destruction, it strikes a cord within him and he says to Myndor sternly.

 **Ryan-I can't just stand here and let this go on Myndor! I have to help them!**

 **Myndor-I understand how you are feeling Ryan but you must listen to reasoning. You must keep a clear mind and know when its best for you to intervene!**

 **Ryan-I've got to help them, I'm sorry but I have to. Send the others when they wake up.**

Myndor sighs.

 **Myndor-Very well Ryan, be careful, and I hope you know what you're doing.**

 **Ryan-I do.**

Ryan gets his helmet and holds it next to him, he then turns around and shouts out.

 **Ryan-BACK TO ACTION!**

A flash of light teleports Ryan to the destructive scene. He does a flying cannonball leap and lands on his feet. The Blade Sharks see him from a already destroyed Department store within downtown.

 **Red Blade Shark-Well well well the Red Ranger all by his lonesome! Ha, this should be very easy!**

They confront him in the middle of the badly damaged Blade. The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Your rampage stops here!**

 **Red Blade Shark-Oh no Ranger! We haven't even put a dent in this city!**

The Red Ranger materializes his sword and stands his ground, the Blade Sharks stand their ground as well. Soon they follow the Red Blade Sharks instructions and leap into the air, the land next to the Red Ranger and start kicking him one by one, he attempts to defend himself but his sword is kicked away, the Pink Blade Shark does a turn around shark biting kick which makes the Red Ranger feel like he's been bitten badly, he groans out in agony as the Blade Sharks attack him mercilessly.

Myndor watches and becomes very angry and sad at the same time.

 **Myndor-Ryan, such a brave fool! Should have waited for the other Rangers!**

The Red Ranger is grabbed on and kicked in the stomach badly, he is then punched and thrown around like a paper bag. Once he hit's the ground, the Blade Sharks quickly extract their Shark Fin Blades and use them all together, they create a powerful evil blast of deadly shocking power, they then direct it towards the Red Ranger and really make it hurt, he is flung up high as his Ranger suit explodes and then he hit's the ground. After being beaten so badly, the Red Ranger's suit begins to glow red, he groans out in pain as the Blade Sharks laugh victoriously, he is then teleported away from them again and brought back to Stonehenge. When he gets there his Ranger suit disappears and he returns to his normal state but in very bad shape, worse than before.

Myndor uses his powers to place Ryan back inside of the red healing casing. He walks over to him and says.

 **Myndor-Ryan..**

Ryan looks at Myndor with an I'm sorry expression. Myndor tells him not to say anything, only rest.

Meanwhile, the Blade Sharks receive an image of an angry Sinistar in the sky, she starts yelling at them.

 **Sinistar-YOU INCOMPETANT IDIOTS! YOU SHOULD OF FINISHED HIM OFF!**

The Red Blade Shark says.

 **Red Blade Shark-He was teleported away before we had the chance to destroy him.**

 **Sinistar-Next time destroy him and the others!**

They all nod as Sinistar's image disappears.

Back at Stonehenge, the others awaken from their sleep they are all still in their Ranger suits minus their helmets. They climb out of their casings and walk over to Myndor. Nakia turns around and notices Ryan in his healing casing still. She asks Myndor.

 **Nakia-When do you think Ryan will be healed?**

 **Myndor-Not for some time now.**

 **Nakia-Why is that?**

 **Michael-Yeah, we were all put into those things at the same time right?**

 **Myndor-Yes but that doesn't mean anything, besides Ryan was badly hurt again.**

Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-WHAT?!**

Myndor looks at her and says sympathetically.

 **Myndor-Yes he was hurt again, he was trying to stop the Blade Sharks from destroying the city but they ended up hurting him worse than before.**

Nakia rushes over to Ryan where he sleeps and looks deeply at him, her eyes start feeling with anger and tears as she thinks to herself.

 **Nakia-They'll pay for this!**

The others walk over as well.

 **Zelda-I hope he gets better soon.**

Nakia looks at Zelda and says.

 **Nakia-He will.**

The Wizards Pool begins to activate and reveal an image of the Blade Sharks ripping through central park, destroying all life there and frightening the people. The Rangers look into the pool and see the mass destruction going in Central Stations Grand Park.

 **Zelda-Oh no! What'd we do?! We can't just attack them.**

 **Joshua-I know, we need a plan.**

 **Myndor-That's right Rangers, you need a plan.**

They all stand at the Wizards Pool watching and thinking, but Nakia stands and watches over Ryan, her heart begins to ache for revenge, so quickly she grabs her helmet and leaves Stonehenge. Zelda, assuming Nakia is still watching over Ryan asks.

 **Zelda-Do you have any ideas Nakia?**

No answer. Zelda turns around and see's her gone.

 **Zelda-Oh no!**

The others turn around.

 **Michael-Where'd she go?**

 **Myndor-Oh dear, Nakia has left to fight the Blade Sharks! She has no chance against them by herself!**

 **Joshua-We have got to go and help her.**

 **Myndor-I agree. But be careful.**

 **Zelda-Don't worry, we will.**

They grab their helmets. Meanwhile, the Yellow Ranger flips into the Park area and confronts the Blade Sharks, they all regroup again as the Yellow Blade Shark laughs victoriously and says.

 **Yellow Blade Shark-Welcome Yellow Ranger, you're going down, just like your friend!**

The Yellow Ranger says very seriously.

 **Yellow Ranger-You are going to pay for hurting Ryan, big time!**

 **Yellow Blade Shark-I don't think so!**

The Red Blade Shark steps up and says.

 **Red Blade Shark-You don't have a chance against us, why don't you just surrender and make it easy on yourself?**

 **Yellow Ranger-NEVER!**

 **Red Blade Shark-Ha, idiot! Fine then!**

The Yellow Ranger materializes her Star Daggers, she leaps up into the air, does a quick cannonball flip and right before she lands she gives each Blade Shark a quick lightning strike hit with her daggers, they all groan out in pain and fall onto the ground as the Yellow Ranger lands on her feet. The Red Blade Shark gets very angry at the Yellow Ranger, he is the first to stand and challenge her, she accepts. He looks at his comrades and says.

 **Red Blade Shark-Get out of here! I'll destroy her myself!**

The Yellow Blade Shark responds.

 **Yellow Blade Shark-No! The Yellow Ranger is mine to destroy!**

The Red Blade Shark gets even angrier than before, he extracts his red shark fin blade and it begins to flash, he points it to his comrades and says to them in a very serious dark tone.

 **Red Blade Shark-I SAID GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!**

They all cower down and agree to leave, they soon disappear into the ground like diving fish.

The Red Blade Shark turns around towards the Yellow Ranger. And soon the other Rangers show up, but the Yellow Ranger stops them, she says.

 **Yellow Ranger-No! Don't interfere! This is my fight! This is for Ryan! I will win this one on my own!**

The Pink Ranger starts to say.

 **Pink Ranger-But we're a..**

The Yellow Ranger cuts her off.

 **Yellow Ranger-I said this is my fight, let me be! I'll win this one for all of us!**

The Red Blade Shark stands his ground and prepares himself and the Yellow Ranger does the same. He says to her in a fierce tone.

 **Red Blade Shark-You are either crazy or stupid or both!**

The Yellow Ranger responds to that.

 **Yellow Ranger-I'm neither!**

 **Red Blade Shark-Oh yeah, well if you're neither then what are you?**

 **Yellow Ranger-I'm pissed off!**

 **Red Blade Shark-Well lets see how pissed off you really are then!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Bring it!**

They both rush over to each other and the fight begins.

The Yellow Ranger executes a jump side kick but the Red Blade Shark dodges it and he ends up delivering a floor sweeping swoop which almost knocks the Yellow Ranger down, but she escapes in the way of flipping right over the Red Blade Sharks body, when she lands on her feet she kicks him in the back, he falls but gets right back up again, he then brings on a tornado kick and hits her, she groans and falls onto the ground but gets up again. The Yellow Ranger gives him a quadruple punch right in his stomach, he moans out a bit and clutches his stomach but he retaliates with a fierce swift swinging back kick which sends the Yellow Ranger flying away a bit and she crashes right into a very large oak tree. She groans out.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

The others rush over to help her but she tells them to stay where they are, she gets back up and materializes her daggers again, she rushes towards the Red Blade Shark and strikes him a couple of times, he does the same with his Shark Fin Blade, they both hit each other together and knock each other away for a second, but the Yellow Ranger forms her daggers into the Yellow Hydra Stunner, she leaps up into the air and fires it repeatedly towards the Red Shark, but he dodges each attack, he then flips up into the air and knocks the Yellow Ranger down with his awesome high kick. She groans out again.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGHGGHH!**

The Hydra Stunner forms back into the Star Daggers, the Yellow Ranger gets up and charges again, and on the other side the Red Shark charges too, they both leap up into the air at the same time, they hold out their weapons and as soon as they are both close enough to each other the Yellow Ranger strikes him with her daggers and the Red Shark strikes her with his Fin blade, they both fall out of the sky in pain but on opposite sides.

The Yellow Ranger hit's the ground and rolls away in immense pain and the Red Shark does the same but on the opposite side. The Yellow Ranger starts losing power from the powerful shark strike, her suit starts glowing yellow and finally it disappears and she returns to her normal self wearing a pair of yellow jeans and a black t shirt. A few seconds later, the strike from Nakia's daggers makes the Red Shark's powers die down a bit, his suit starts glowing as well and then disappears.

Nakia gets angrier as she stands up and holds onto her left shoulder, she groans out and says as she see's the guy behind the mask struggling a bit but not being able to see his face all she can see is his red pants and the back of his red jacket with a red Blade shark emblem on it.

 **Nakia-GET UP! FIGHT ME! YOU'RE SO TOUGH RIGHT!? I WON'T LET YOU WIN! UGH! EVEN WITHOUT MY POWERS I'LL BEAT YOU! UGH!**

He struggles to get up, Nakia gasps as she looks right in his face. He looks at her and he also starts to look very surprised.

Nakia gasps again and the other Rangers wonder why is she acting like that. Finally she says in a painful tone.

 **Nakia-Brett?**

Brett responds in a shocking tone.

 **Brett-Nakia. It's you, you're the Yellow Ranger?!**

 **Nakia-That's not half as shocking as finding out you're the Red Blade Shark! But why?! Why are you working for the evil side like this?!**

 **Brett-You'd never understand.**

Before Nakia has another chance to say something, Brett disappears staring at her. She yells out.

 **Nakia-NOO! BRETT! COME BACK!**

The other Rangers run towards her as she falls onto her knees, tears form in her eyes.

 **Pink Ranger-Nakia, who is he?**

Nakia looks at the Pink Ranger and says.

 **Nakia-He's Brett. I knew him. We went to junior high school together. I thought he moved away from here.**

 **Blue Ranger-He was your friend?**

 **Nakia-Yes, or at least I thought he was.**

 **Pink Ranger-I wonder why he's on Sinistar's side.**

 **Nakia-I don't know, but I've got to try and reach him.**

 **Black Ranger-How? I am sure that witch transported him back to wherever she is.**

 **Nakia-I don't know, but I know he's better than this. He can't continue to do this, I have to help him.**

 **Pink Ranger-We will help him together.**

Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Right, okay.**

Nakia says to herself as an image of Brett enters her mind.

 **Nakia-We'll help you Brett, we'll save you from the evil side. I promise.**


	12. Fallen Sharks

Chapter 12 Fallen Sharks

Brett returns to Sinistar's underground temple, when he arrives he meets up with his comrades in one of the stone rooms.

 **Lisa-What happened to you Brett? Did you win?**

 **Brett-I didn't win, no one did.**

 **Heather-She beat you?**

 **Brett-Its not that. Its.**

He stops and James walks over to him and asks.

 **James-What is it?**

 **Brett-I knew her, in junior high school, before I left.**

 **Heather-So? We still have a mission.**

Brett stops talking completely, he turns around so no one can see the unexpected sympathetic look on his face. He says in a choked up tone.

 **Brett-I can't fight her. And I won't be able to lead you against her friends!**

Heather says seriously as she moves around to tell Brett face to face.

 **Heather-Don't you dare go soft on us now Brett! With these awesome powers, we're unstoppable! Tearing up the city, taking it all over, this is the life, and you will not.**

She hits him in the chest as she continues to say.

 **Heather-Ruin this for the rest of us!**

Brett doesn't say anything.

 **James-Besides if Sinistar finds out, she'll kill us.**

 **Lisa-That's for sure.**

Brett says in an angry tone.

 **Brett-Look, guys! Find someone else to do this, I can't go through with it! And that's final!**

Brett leaves the room. The others start talking amongst each other.

 **James-What are we going to do? Sinistar will call for us soon again.**

 **Heather-And when she finds out about Brett, she'll destroy him.**

 **Patrick-Oh let him do what he wants, I'm sure he'll be back.**

 **Lisa-I don't know, he seemed pretty serious about whatever he just said.**

 **Heather-Don't worry, we'll destroy the Power Rangers with or without Brett!**

 **Lisa-And it looks like we're going towards fighting the Rangers without him.**

 **Heather-So, they're not strong, we are and we'll destroy them!**

Brett leaves the temple and arrives back on the surface of Terra Falls. He walks through the badly damaged city and thinks very deeply to himself.

Meanwhile, Ryan has finally healed and awakened, later on he is told by Nakia what she found out. They sit right outside of Stonehenge.

 **Nakia-I'm serious!**

 **Ryan-But I thought he moved away?**

 **Nakia-I thought so too. But it was him, I know it. He knew me!**

Ryan sighs.

 **Ryan-I can't believe it. All this time gone and now he shows up again, but in a way we never would of expected.**

 **Nakia-What are we going to do? I thought that if I talked to him.**

Ryan immediately protests.

 **Ryan-No! You can't!**

 **Nakia-Why not?**

 **Ryan-He's under Sinistar's control, his only reason for being now is to hurt us.**

 **Nakia-Ryan! You can't possibly believe that!**

 **Ryan-What?! Are you crazy? He put me in the healing chamber!**

 **Nakia-I'm just saying that maybe he can be reached and convinced to stop this before it gets any worse.**

Ryan sighs again.

 **Ryan-Maybe so. I guess.**

Ryan looks at Nakia and takes a hold of her hand. He then says.

 **Ryan-Lets do it, we'll try to convince him, but if it doesn't work, we'll have to fight him.**

 **Nakia-I know.**

The Wizard's Pool starts glowing and flashing as Nakia and Ryan step back into Stonehenge. They notice the glowing and look into the pool, soon they see an image of the Red Blade Shark looking very disoriented through his walks. Nakia looks at Ryan and says.

 **Nakia-I wonder what's wrong with him.**

 **Ryan-I don't know. But he's there and if he's up to no good, we've got to stop him before he starts again!**

 **Nakia-Okay.**

The others walk into the chamber and are informed of what's going on. Soon they all stand side by side and reveal their morphers. All together they shout out.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE POWER UP!**

And one by one they touch the stars that lie in the center of their morphers and shout out.

 **Ryan-RED!**

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Zelda-PINK!**

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

 **Michael-BLACK!**

Their bodies glow with the sparkle of the stars, and soon they disappear. They reappear right in the center of the damaged downtown area which has now been evacuated. The Rangers are now powered up and ready. They confront the Red Blade Shark.

 **Yellow Ranger-Brett, don't do anything now!**

The Red Blade Shark says out loud as he stops walking.

 **Red Blade Shark-I can't do anything! Not after seeing you again!**

The Yellow Ranger gasps. The Red Ranger steps up and takes off his helmet. When he does the Red Blade Shark gasps for he had a feeling but didn't know for sure that his old friend Ryan had become leader of the Power Rangers.

 **Red Blade Shark-So its you, Ryan. I had a feeling but I wasn't totally sure.**

 **Red Ranger-Listen to me, I don't know how you got to be what you are today but we need to talk, seriously.**

The Red Blade Shark makes a fist and says sternly.

 **Red Blade Shark-There's nothing to talk about! I have made my decision!**

The Yellow Ranger gasps again, she then asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-What decision?**

 **Red Blade Shark-My mission is to fight and win against my enemies for Sinistar. But..**

He looks at the Yellow Ranger and gets a calmer wave in his tone.

 **Red Blade Shark-I can't fight you. I thought I'd be strong enough to handle anything, but I can't. I just can't do this.**

 **Yellow Ranger-It's a start Brett. We'll help you overcome this.**

Sinistar looks into her cauldron, she see's the Red Blade Shark talking to the Rangers, she becomes puzzled and asks herself.

 **Sinistar-What is this? He's not fighting them! Ugh!**

She growls and orders the other Blade Sharks to appear before her, they do she then says to them.

 **Sinistar-GET THERE AND DESTROY THOSE POWER RANGERS!**

They all nod and transform quickly, and soon they leave the temple. Soon after their arrival they flip over their leader and land on their feet in front of him. Ryan quickly puts his helmet back on and the Rangers stand together.

Meanwhile, Sinistar sits on her stone throne and thinks to herself, she says.

 **Sinistar-Hmm, the eye has shown me the past, and now I know for sure that Myndor must have the amulet. Perhaps the Rangers themselves have the power. Perhaps the star gems they hold when together, forms the amulet! Of course! I don't know why it didn't dawn on me before. Hmmm. Once the Blade Sharks destroy them I'll have their star gems, and then I can finally form the amulet of power! Ha!**

The Blade Sharks are told by Brett not to attack but they don't listen, they attack the Rangers with a vengeance. The Pink Blade Shark scolds Brett a bit but continues to fight the Pink Ranger.

The battle rages on. Each Power Ranger is struck badly except for the Red Ranger, but he too also is struck badly when he tries to help out. The Blade Sharks regroup all except for their leader, and combine their energies again, they send out a very horrendous shark biting blasting beam attack towards the Rangers, they scream out in agony as the blast rips into and through their bodies as if a million sharks were tearing them to pieces.

The Red Blade Shark tells his comrades to stop but they don't listen at all. And soon the ground under them begins to rumble and the sky turns pitch black, flashes of yellow lightning appears in the sky, they soon gather into one large energy bolt. The energy bolt then dives down towards the Red Blade Shark and strikes him, he yells out in pain and falls onto the ground, when he stands up his eyes start flashing red. The Blade Sharks notice this and all say together.

 **Blade Sharks-Sinistar.**

The flashing yellow lightning gathers together again but this time they form an image of Sinistar. The image stares at them and says.

 **Sinistar-DESTROY THOSE RANGERS NOW OR FORFEIT YOUR LIVES! NO MORE PETTY INTERRUPTIONS!**

They all nod in agreement, even Red. They regroup again as the Power Rangers stand up. The Yellow Ranger yells out.

 **Yellow Ranger-Brett, fight Sinistar's evil power! You can do it!**

The Yellow Blade Shark yells back.

 **Yellow Blade Shark-OH SHUT UP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S WITH US!**

The Rangers extract their power weapons. The Red Ranger says to them.

 **Red Ranger-Come on guys, we can't let them beat us again!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Right!**

The image of Sinistar disappears.

The Red Blade Shark orders his comrades to attack, and so they do again. The Rangers become angry now, they come up with new ideas to show the Blade Sharks that they are not in any way weak.

The Pink Blade Shark tries to punch the Pink Ranger in the stomach, but her attack is blocked, the Pink Ranger then does a high kick and knocks the Pink Blade Shark down for a minute but she gets right back up that is until the Pink Ranger uses her Hawk Bow to subdue her in the way of horrible stinging results.

 **Pink Blade Shark-AAGGHHHH!**

The Yellow Blade Shark does a high fast turn kick but her leg ends up being caught by the Yellow Ranger, she then uses her foot to trip the Yellow Blade Shark, she hit's the ground hard when she lands straight on her back. She groans out a bit but goes underground, but this time the Yellow Ranger is ready, as the Yellow Blade Shark bursts out from under the Yellow Ranger in a wave of water, the Yellow Ranger uses her Hydra Stunner, she zaps the Yellow Blade Shark and sends her falling onto the ground once again.

 **Yellow Blade Shark-UGGGHHH!**

The Black and Blue Rangers work together to stop the Black and Blue Blade Sharks. They both use their powerful weapons together. The Blue Ranger uses his trident whirlpool attack to swoop up both of the oncoming Blade Sharks and the Black Ranger blasts them fiercely with his inner strength cannon while they are still in the whirlpool. Both Blade Sharks scream out in pain as the blast from the cannon takes them down as if the planet's gravity has gone against them and is trying to smash them deep into the ground.

 **Black and Blue Blade Sharks-AAAAHHHHHH!**

The Red Ranger tries to stop the Red Blade Shark from attacking, but nothing he says works. The Red Blade Shark attacks him ferociously, he uses his red shark fin blade which starts to extend out, it becomes a red shark sword now. The Red Ranger blocks the attacks by using his Blazing sword, and when he gets the Red Blade Shark away from him a bit, he quickly leaps up into the air as his sword begins to glow red and become enflamed, he then does a quick slash upon the Red Blade Shark and knocks his shark sword out of his hand, the Red Blade Shark groans out in pain and falls onto the ground.

 **Red Blade Shark-UGGGHHHH!**

The Rangers all regroup and stand together holding their weapons as the weakened Blade sharks get back together, they stand slightly but fall on the ground again but this time in a fiery explosion.

Sinistar witnesses this and becomes angry, she uses the eye and the ground under the fallen Blade sharks begins to glow green, soon the power of the eye begins to work and make them grow, as they grow they form into one hideous looking shark monster.

The Rangers all agree that its time to call forth their zords. They call upon their power zords and command them to form into one, which they do. Soon the Star Force Megazord arises once again.

The Rangers all leap into the Megazord and take their spots. The hideous shark monster laughs out loud as it dives into the ground under the Megazord, it then splashes up and knocks the Megazord down, the Rangers groan out as the inside of the Megazord shocks them with sparks caused by the Megazord falling down.

But soon the Megazord does a straight up kick and knocks the shark away from it, it then stands up and punches the shark monster, it groans out but rushes right back over to the Megazord and takes a hold of it with its mouth filled with sharp teeth. Sparks flash as the shark monster tries to bite off the Megazord's hawk arm.

Sinistar watches and says with cheer.

 **Sinistar-YES, YES! DESTROY THEM! HAHA!**

The shark monster is grabbed onto by the Megazord's dolphin hand, it then swings it away, the monster lands on the other side of the Megazord but stands up, and when it does it releases a cyclone of piranhas. The cyclone of piranhas attack the Megazord, they completely start biting into the Megazord's body as well as twirling it within the center of the cyclone, inside the Black Ranger says.

 **Black Ranger-UGH! What are we gonna do?!**

The Red Ranger commands the Megazord to activate the Firebird heating ray. The Ray is extracted through the Megazord's eyes and it quickly dissolves the cyclone and burns up the piranhas. The shark monster becomes angry and rushes towards the Megazord, but the Rangers call forth the Star Saber which quickly appears in the Megazord's hand.

The Yellow Ranger thinks and says to her friends before they administer the final strike.

 **Yellow Ranger-HEY WAIT! WE CAN'T DESTROY THEM!**

The Red Ranger looks at her and says.

 **Red Ranger-We have to do something, we can't let them continue to do this!**

The Yellow Ranger says quietly.

 **Yellow Ranger-There has to be another way.**

The Red, Blue and Pink Rangers say in very stern tones.

 **Red Ranger-There isn't!**

 **Blue Ranger-Just face it!**

 **Pink Ranger-We have to end this now!**

They all agree including the Yellow Ranger but reluctantly. They give the swinging command and soon the Megazord raises the saber high above its head, the Rangers then all shout out together and say.

 **Power Rangers-UNIVERSAL STAR SABER, GALACTIC SLASH!**

The Megazord brings down the saber as it glows with the Power of the Universe, it gives the shark monster a powerful slash, the shark monster yells out as its body begins to slowly crack, and then explode in a huge fiery explosion. As the fire disappears, the Power Rangers look down and see all five of the Blade Sharks without their suits, they lay on the ground in a weakened state.

Soon after, the Power Rangers leap out of the Megazord, it then breaks apart into the zords and they all disappear.

The Blade Sharks wake up, they see the Rangers standing over them. Brett asks in pain.

 **Brett-What happened? Ugh!**

 **Red Ranger-I think you'll all be okay now.**

 **Pink Ranger-It seems like the spell Sinistar put on you is now broken.**

 **Lisa-Spell? Ugh! I have a headache.**

 **Heather-I feel like I'm back to myself before all of this happened.**

Sinistar starts zapping the stone walls within her temple and zapping her cauldron, she yells out and this causes the entire underground to shake very violently. She stops yelling and everything stops shaking.

 **Sinistar-I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! NO! THIS ISN'T THE END! THOSE RANGERS! UGH! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! THE BLADE SHARKS WILL RETURN! I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT!**

Her eyes glow brightly white with anger and determination.


	13. Construction Destruction

Chapter 13 Construction Destruction

After the last fight, Ryan and the others meet up with the Brett and his friends. They all start helping fix up the park. Ryan is wearing a red t shirt and light red shorts with tennis shoes. Nakia is wearing a yellow tank top and a blue jean skirt put on after a pair of black biker shorts with yellow stripes on both leg ends, she is also wearing tennis shoes. Michael is wearing black overalls with plain shoes and Joshua is wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button shirt with tennis shoes. Zelda is wearing her hair up in a pony tail, she is also wearing a pink head band. Zelda is also wearing a white t shirt and a pair of pink jeans with tennis shoes.

Brett has on black jeans and a white t shirt with a blue outer shirt, and he is wearing black tennis shoes. Lisa has on white shorts and a rainbow colored t shirt and is also wearing tennis shoes. James is wearing black shoes, a white pair of sweats and a blue t shirt. Patrick has on blue jeans, tennis shoes and a green shirt. Heather is wearing her favorite pink and white dress outfit with conservative shoes.

They all start talking about things and the ex Blade Sharks start expressing their feelings about everything and confessing to stop being the way they had been. They have agreed to try and start new lives and move on to more positive things which fixing up things they have destroyed like the park.

Sinistar watches through her cauldron, she see's everyone acting happy and working together to fix up the park. She says to herself.

 **Sinistar-What a pathetic sight. Foolish humans! They are weak, but they won't be weak anymore.**

She chuckles.

 **Sinistar-When I'm done, anyway. I'll find a way to get my Blade Sharks back, and when I do, those Power Rangers will be dust!**

Days pass and Brett shows up at the juice bar, he see's Nakia there sitting at one of the tables drinking a juice. Feeling she will be there for a minute, he decides to rush over to the flower shop to pick up some flowers for her. He does so and when he returns he notices Nakia again but talking to Ryan. Brett's happy face turns into a frown, he gets angry after he see's Ryan give Nakia a kiss. He takes the bouquet of roses that he just bought and throws them into a trash bin.

Nakia and Ryan get up to leave, they run into Brett right at the entrance door. Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Hey Brett!**

Brett doesn't say anything for a minute, but he softens up and turns around.

 **Brett-Hi.**

 **Nakia-Ryan and I are going to the movies, do you want to come with us?**

Brett is on the verge of saying no but as he looks Nakia in the eyes and seeing how she wants him to say yes makes him change his mind. He says in a whispering tone.

 **Brett-Sure, yeah, okay.**

Nakia smiles.

 **Nakia-Okay good. Come on.**

Sinistar watches as usual and obviously realizes Brett is jealous of Nakia and Ryan's love. So she decides to come up with a spell.

 **Sinistar-I will use the eye to bring him back!**

She begins her spell and waves her hands over her cauldron.

 **Sinistar-Evil spirits I implore, conjure clouds of darkened cores!**

Just then in the city of Terra Falls dark clouds arise and lightning begins to flash. Nakia, Ryan, and Brett don't pay much attention to it as they walk through a construction site.

Sinistar uses the eye of cawdor, it flashes over her cauldron and materializes an image of Brett, she then continues her spell.

 **Sinistar-Ohhh Eye of Cawdor oh so dark, target Brett unleash your mark, STRIKE HIM DOWN to renew my spark and turn him back into MY Blade Shark!**

The eye sends out a horrendous amount of power which causes the lightning in Terra Falls to become more than dangerous. The lightning strikes Brett before anyone knows what hit him. Both Nakia and Ryan are flung away as the lightning sends Brett into the ground a bit, the ground smoking and surging with lightning. Brett arises from the surging ground, he looks up and his eyes start flashing. Nakia notices and says.

 **Nakia-Oh no!**

Brett makes an angry grunt and transforms into the Red Blade Shark instantly.

Nakia looks at Ryan and asks him.

 **Nakia-What do you think we should do now?**

 **Ryan-Oh man.**

The Red Blade Shark sends out power blasts of red lightning towards Nakia and Ryan, they are both soon struck by the red lightning.

 **Nakia-UUUUUGHHH!**

 **Ryan-UUUUHHHHHH!**

The power dies down and the Red Blade Shark says in a dead deepened tone.

 **Red Blade Shark-I must destroy you! Power Rangers, you will die!**

Dragonlord appears with his army of dragon warriors. They stand beside the Red Blade Shark as Dragonlord says.

 **Dragonlord-Time to rid Sinistar of these pathetic losers!**

He says to his army.

 **Dragonlord-ATTACK!**

The dragon warriors rush over to Nakia and Ryan, and soon the fight begins.

Nakia does an instant floor sweep to knock down some of the dragon warriors, she then does an awesome leap right over a few other dragon warriors, when she lands on her feet she does a back flip and catches one of the warriors between her ankles, she then does a front flip and brings the dragon warrior forward with her ankles, it hit's the ground hard and turns into a green goo. More warriors attack as Nakia flips frontward again, she does a side kick and knocks one away, she then does a back kick and a front kick and another floor sweeping swoop, finally she gets rid of the dragon warriors threatening her.

Ryan does some awesome punches and flying kicks which sends some of the dragon warriors right in the ground. And as he continue to fight them off the Red Blade Shark leaps into the air without warning and strikes Ryan right in his back using his red shark fin blade. Ryan groans out in pain and falls onto his knees.

Nakia who ends up fighting more dragon warriors off notices this and rushes to Ryan's side, but the Red Blade Shark turns around and strikes her with a blast of red energy bolts to stop her, she groans out in pain and lands on her back as the explosion from the energy bolts stuns her badly.

The Red Blade Shark laughs meekly. Dragonlord steps up beside him and says.

 **Dragonlord-Good work, the other Rangers should be here shortly, take care of them as well!**

The Red Blade Shark nods and goes into hiding. Dragonlord says to himself.

 **Dragonlord-If a shark doesn't want to be found, he won't be found! Ha!**

Meanwhile, Myndor alerts the others of Dragonlord's presence at the construction site, they immediately respond. What they didn't expect was their new friends going with them. They rush over to Nakia and Ryan's aid.

They don't even notice that a pair of red eyes has appeared behind them, and soon red lightning flashes in between the eyes and causes the red shark fin blade to appear and strike all of the ex Blade Sharks, they scream out in pain as they are flung hard onto the ground with crushing landings.

The ex Blade Shark's bodies begin to surge with red lightning, they groan out in pain as the red lightning starts surging through their bodies even more. Soon they stand up and look at their friends with flashing eyes, they then transform into the Blade Sharks once again. They stand side by side and soon the Red eyes materialize the Red Blade Shark. The Blade Sharks all group back together and stand side by side. Dragonlord stands next to the Blade Sharks and then almost instantly, horrendous bands of yellow lightning starts flashing right in the center of the sky, and it then centers itself right in the middle of where the Blade Sharks stand, the yellow lightning comes together and forms into Sinistar holding her power staff.

Ryan and Nakia seem to be all right, they regroup with the rest of their friends, they all stand and as soon as they do Sinistar transforms her power staff into a hideous black whip. She extracts the whip and it surrounds Ryan, Nakia, Zelda, Michael and Joshua, they all try to break free but the whip seems to have a really tight grip on them all. Sinistar laughs wickedly and yanks the whip back to her with awesome strength, once she does this the powerful yank free's the Rangers and causes them to be flung right into a building that hasn't been fully built yet. The impact of the crash causes the building to fall upon them, they scream out in pain.

 **Zelda-AAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Ryan-UGGHGHHHH!**

 **Joshua-ACCCCKKKK!**

 **Nakia-UAAAAAHHHH!**

 **Michael-UGHHAAAH!**

Sinistar laughs evilly and says to her warriors.

 **Sinistar-HAHAHAHA NOW THAT'S HOW YOU CRACK A WHIP AGAINST ANY FOE!**

 **Dragonlord-Brilliant Empress, simply brilliant.**

But soon, flashes of light as seen within the rubble of the destroyed building and the Power Rangers pop out of the rubble fully powered up and ready.

 **Sinistar-Oh damn! I should of known they would survive and transform! Grrrr!**

The Rangers immediately materialize their weapons and combine them into one large powerful blaster. Sinistar and her minions stand there or to be precise her minions actually stand behind her in fear or getting hit with the blaster. Anyway the Rangers stand side by side and fire the heavy weapon towards Sinistar. The galactic energy blast is thought to have hit Sinistar, it did, in a way, in other words she caught it in her hands and says as she holds the blast.

 **Sinistar-PATHETIC!**

She sends the blast right back at the Rangers but with full force. The intense blast causes a huge explosion against the Rangers, they all scream out in agony.

 **Red Ranger-AHHHHH!**

 **Yellow Ranger-AAHHHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-AAAHHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-UGHHHHH!**

 **Black Ranger-UUHHHH!**

The explosion disappears and Sinistar chuckles. She then says to her minions as she disappears with a thunderous strike.

 **Sinistar-FINISH THEM OFF! HAHAHA!**

The Yellow Ranger says to her friends weakly.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh! This isn't good, they're back under Sinistar's control, we have to try and think of something.**

 **Red Ranger-I don't know what we can do ugh!**

 **Blue Ranger-But we have to defend ourselves!**

The Blade Sharks attack as the Rangers stand up barely.

The Pink Ranger puts her Hawk Bow in front of her to block a hit from the Pink Blade Shark. The Pink Ranger pleads to the Pink Blade Shark.

 **Pink Ranger-Don't do this!**

But the Pink Blade Shark doesn't listen, instead she gives the Pink Ranger a very hurtful biting punch.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

The other Blade sharks turn into red, yellow, black and blue energy sharks, they quickly glide through the sky and rip through the Power Rangers, the Rangers yell out again as they find themselves getting weaker than before, they all fall onto their backs slowly. Dragonlord and the rest of his dragon warriors disappear as they see the Blade Sharks have everything under control.

The Blade Sharks transform again, back to their not so normal selves. Just as they are about to attack again, an interceptor appears in the form of blue glittering energy, the energy hangs over the Rangers and shields them from the attack, and soon the energy zaps the Blade Sharks, this time they scream out in pain as they are flung onto their backs. They hear a voice inside of the energy saying.

 **Voice-Blade Sharks I shall release Sinistar's evil spell.**

Sinistar hears this and quickly teleports her Blade Sharks back to her temple. The energy starts to let itself absorb into the Ranger's bodies, as it does this it says.

 **Voice-I shall restore your energy Rangers, fear not.**

And soon after, the Rangers get a new energy surging through their bodies. They stand up and notice the Blade Sharks gone.

 **Yellow Ranger-I wonder where they went.**

 **Pink Ranger-I'm sure they went back to Sinistar.**

 **Red Ranger-I don't know what happened but I feel energized.**

 **Black Ranger-Me too.**

 **Blue Ranger-I think we all do.**

The Yellow and Pink Rangers nod in agreement. They hear Sinistar's voice.

 **Sinistar-Good, because you'll need every last ounce of your strength you fools!**

The Rangers now notice a green beam flashing under the rubble, soon the beam transforms the rubble into a monster made up of destroyed building parts. Sinistar then says.

 **Sinistar-Constructor destroy them!**

The monster says in a grudgy tone.

 **Constructor-Yes!**

The Rangers prepare themselves. They soon find themselves in another fight. But its okay, they are super powered up now.

The monster releases a band of stinging power towards the Rangers, but they all leap out of the way before it has a chance to hit them. And soon, the Pink, Blue and Yellow Rangers all leap up into the air, they extract their weapons and strike the Monster one by one as they say.

 **Pink Ranger-HAWK BOW!**

 **Yellow Ranger-STAR DAGGERS!**

 **Blue Ranger-AQUA TRIDENT!**

They land on their feet in front of the monster as it slowly falls on its back in a fiery explosion. Sinistar quickly makes the monster grow and the Rangers call forth their Zords, the zords then form into the mighty Star Force Megazord.

The monster sends out a vortex of bricks towards the Megazord, they hit it and cause a bit of damage but not much, and soon the monster punches the ground and causes it to open a bit, a hot red substance is seen deep into the ground and one of the Megazord's legs falls into it. Sinistar watches and it immediately gives her an idea. As the monster prepares to attack, the Megazord strong fully pulls its leg out of the crack before it could be melted and materializes the Star Saber.

With one galactic power slash the monster screams out as it falls down once again but this time in a bigger explosion. The crack seals up and the Rangers leap out of the Megazord. Soon the Megazord breaks apart and disappears.

The Rangers look at the mess left over by the fight at the construction site and sigh.

 **Yellow Ranger-This place was kind of a mess before all of this happened.**

 **Red Ranger-We've got bigger problems to worry about now.**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah.**

 **Blue Ranger-Will this ever end?**

 **Black Ranger-Only when we get rid of Sinistar. You know that.**

They all sigh again.

They return to Stone Henge and find out that Myndor with the wizard's pool's help managed to harness a good spiritual energy and create an energy barrier to help the Rangers and to give them more energy. They thank him.

Later on Ryan and Nakia meet up at the park, the sun begins to set so it makes a beautiful red and orange image in the lake nearby. They go there and stare into the lake and wonder about Brett and the others.

 **Nakia-Do you think we'll be able to save them?**

 **Ryan-I don't know. They were a lot stronger this time, a lot stronger.**

 **Nakia-I know.**

 **Ryan-I say don't give up hope, even if the chances seem less than nil.**

Nakia nods.

 **Nakia-Yeah, I feel that way too.**


	14. Fiery Friendships

Chapter 14 Fiery Friendships

The next day begins and everyone shows up at school. Nakia is found at her locker wearing yellow jeans, a white blouse and yellow flat top shoes. Zelda notices Nakia and walks over to her. Zelda is wearing today a pair of her blue jeans, a pink t shirt and tennis shoes. Zelda says.

 **Zelda-Hey, how are you today?**

Nakia looks at Zelda for a second after putting up some of her books.

 **Nakia-Okay I guess. I'm kind of worried.**

Zelda whispers her question.

 **Zelda-About Brett?**

Nakia nods.

 **Nakia-And the others.**

Zelda sighs.

 **Zelda-Yeah its so terrible. I wish we could do something.**

 **Nakia-Me too. All we can do is try to fight them off.**

 **Zelda-But how? They're a lot stronger now.**

 **Nakia-That's true but I'm sure they have some weaknesses.**

 **Zelda-I don't know.**

Nakia suddenly thinks of what the last monster tried to do the Megazord. She gasps.

 **Zelda-What's wrong?**

 **Nakia-Hey, do you remember what happened to us yesterday? With that monster?**

 **Zelda-Of course.**

 **Nakia-So you remember the ground opening up?**

 **Zelda-Yes and the hot substance that was about to melt the Megazord's leg.**

 **Nakia-Right. Do you realize what this means?**

 **Zelda-No.**

 **Nakia-It means this city could be on top of a very hot and angry volcano!**

 **Zelda-Oh that's silly Nakia.**

 **Nakia-No seriously!**

 **Zelda-If that were true they would of said something about it.**

 **Nakia-Who?**

 **Zelda-The city officials.**

 **Nakia-If they knew. I'm trying to stay ahead of Sinistar. I mean if she were watching surely she'd come up with an idea.**

Zelda gasps.

 **Zelda-Oh no.**

 **Nakia-Right.**

Nakia nods and they both say at once.

 **Nakia and Zelda-Melt down the entire city!**

 **Zelda-What can we do?**

 **Nakia-Nothing, I'm not sure if that's her plan, but if it is we need to be ready.**

Sinistar chuckles as she watches through her cauldron, she then says.

 **Sinistar-Tsk tsk tsk, that is not my plan, although it does sound delicious. No, my plan is to go to that area where the Megazord fought Constructor. I will then open the ground and use that very hot pit to destroy the Rangers! My sharks will lure them there and send them to their doom! Hahaha!**

She chuckles to herself again.

 **Sinistar-This time nothing will stop what must be done!**

Her eyes glow brightly red.

The day rolls on by and Nakia thinks to herself as she sits in her last class for the day.

 **Nakia-Hmm, no sign of trouble, I wonder if anything's going to happen today.**

After school is finished, she meets up with Ryan and Zelda in the student parking lot. As soon as she starts talking to Ryan all three of their communicators beep. They look at each other and wipe their expressions of nothing's going to happen today off their faces. Ryan answers his communicator.

 **Ryan-Yes, Myndor?**

Myndor speaks.

 **Myndor-Rangers, teleport to Stone Henge immediately.**

 **Ryan-On our way.**

They look around and teleport away before a huge crowd of students get to the parking lot. When they make it to Stone Henge they quickly rush into Myndor's chambers and look into the wizards pool along with Joshua and Michael. The image they see is a startling one, people tied up and laid on the ground next to a really large heating fiery pit. Nakia gasps.

 **Nakia-Oh no, I don't believe it!**

 **Zelda-Do you think its Sinistar?**

 **Myndor-I have no doubt Rangers.**

 **Zelda-Hmm.**

 **Nakia-What if it's a trick?**

 **Ryan-Only one way to find out.**

 **Myndor-Be careful Rangers.**

Ryan nods and says.

 **Ryan-We will.**

The Rangers all stand together, side by side, they reveal their morphers and bring them together, Ryan then says.

 **Ryan-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

Then one by one they touch the star in the center of their morphers and say one by one.

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Michael-BLACK!**

 **Zelda-PINK!**

 **Ryan-RED!**

Soon a powerful blinding light appears from their morphing powers combined, the light disappears and they become Power Rangers, powered up and ready to fight. They soon teleport out of Stone henge.

The reappear right at the scene of trouble. They rush over to the captured people but as they do they hear laughing behind them, they turn around and see nothing, they turn back and gasp, the people they saw have disappeared. The Yellow Ranger exclaims.

 **Yellow Ranger-IT WAS A TRICK!**

 **Pink Ranger-But why?**

The Red Blade Shark's voice is heard but he's not seen.

 **Red Blade Shark-Simple, to destroy you!**

They gasp, they turn around again and see all of the Blade Sharks appearing one by one, they stand side by side and walk over to the Rangers laughing with evil glee. The Rangers find themselves standing only a few feet away from the open pit filled with hot lava. They stand their ground and prepare to defend themselves against their once friends but now enemies. The Blade Sharks combine their powers and send out a very powerful blast towards the Rangers, but they all leap out of the way together, and as they fly up into the sky, each Ranger does a powerful cannonball flip kick which ends up knocking down each Blade Shark. The Power Rangers land on their feet next to the fallen Blade Sharks.

They turn around after materializing their weapons. And one by one they start saying.

 **Red Ranger-We don't want to fight you!**

 **Yellow Ranger-But we will if we have too!**

 **Pink Ranger-Let us help you!**

 **Black Ranger-Don't push us too far!**

 **Blue Ranger-We want to be your friends!**

The Blade Sharks don't say a thing, instead they all transform into beams of stinging light that ends up diving in the ground, and rising up on the Rangers, the Rangers scream out in agony as they feel the sting of a thousand shark bites. They are all flung away as the Blade Sharks return to their normal evil selves. The Red Blade Shark steps forward and says.

 **Red Blade Shark-Why don't you give up?!**

 **Yellow Blade Shark-That's right, you don't stand a chance against us Rangers!**

 **Pink Blade Shark-You've lost!**

The Red Ranger says in pain as he slowly stands up.

 **Red Ranger-We… haven't lost.. Yet!**

The Red Blade Shark laughs and materializes his fin blade, he immediately sends out a band of multicolored lightning strikes towards the Red Ranger, he's hit and he falls to the ground again groaning in more pain.

The Sharks laugh again. They are surprised to see the Rangers still determined to fight them, they chuckle at the Rangers again as they all stand up barely. The Power Rangers look at each other and prepare to fight again. It all begins as each Blade Shark charges towards a certain Ranger.

Before the Pink Blade Shark is able to hit the Pink Ranger with her Pink Shark Fin Blade, the Pink Ranger quickly leaps up into the air. The Pink Shark doesn't know what she's going to do so she says.

 **Pink Blade Shark-Huh?**

The Pink Blade Shark notices that the Pink Ranger has disappeared, she looks around and see's everyone else fighting but no Pink Ranger around in sight. She turns around and notices a hawk coming towards her with the speed of light, she gasps but doesn't take it seriously, just as the hawk continues to move very fast it begins to glow pink and sparkle with pink stars.

 **Pink Blade Shark-Uh oh!**

The Pink Blade Shark is about to move out of the way but the beautiful hawk glowing Pink rips right through her with a fierce striking force, the Pink Blade Shark drops her fin blade and yells out in agony as her body is flipped onto the ground with a hard smack. Her Shark suit begins to smoke a bit and also let off bits of small explosions, she groans out and see's the hawk transform into the Pink Ranger holding her Hawk Bow.

Next, the Black Blade Shark attacks the Black Ranger with his shark fin blade, he swipes him a couple of times with it and causes the Black Ranger to fall, but he gets up in determination and materializes his Cannon, his weapon then transforms into two horns which he sticks into the ground, the two horns then create an energy barrier around the Black Blade Shark's feet causing him not to move. The Black Blade Shark exclaims!

 **Black Blade Shark-WHAT IS THIS?!**

The Black Ranger says as a power from his Centauras zord appears and takes over his body.

 **Black Ranger-THIS!**

The Black Ranger rushes over towards his enemy and leaps up a bit, as he lands he hit's the Black Blade Shark's head with a super thunderous crushing motion, the Black Blade Shark yells out in agony as his body falls onto the ground. The Black Ranger lands on the opposite side and stands before his fallen opponent.

The Blue Blade Shark attacks the Blue Ranger with terrible biting laser attacks, he uses his fin blade to slash across the Blue Rangers body, he falls onto the ground groaning but he gets back up again, with the soul and power of his dolphin zord, the Blue Ranger harnesses the magnificent energy and absorbs it into his body, the Blue Ranger then uses his trident to take a hold of the Blue Shark, he lifts him up and starts twirling around and around and around, by doing this he creates a whirlpool vortex with the Blue Blade Shark as its main guest, inside of the vortex the Blue Blade Shark's body is being ripped into by the good energy, he screams out in pain until the Blue Ranger releases him, he falls onto the ground as his suit starts letting off small explosions.

The Yellow Blade Shark does a floor sweeping swoop in an attempt to cause the Yellow Ranger to fall but this doesn't work, the Yellow Ranger leaps up into the air and does a flip over the Yellow Blade Shark. When she lands on her feet, her body starts glowing yellow, her body starts absorbing the energy from the Hydra Zord. The Yellow Blade Shark tries to attack but as soon as she touches the Yellow Ranger she feels her powers being drained at an accelerated rate. She tries to let go but it appears that she's stuck to her, few seconds later many life like images of a very powerful looking Hydra appears in the center of the Yellow Ranger's body, the image's eight snake heads start to bite the Yellow Blade Shark's body continuously, she yells out in completely agony as she feels there is nothing she can do. So when the yellow Ranger releases her she falls onto the ground, her suit starts letting off small explosions as well.

The Red Ranger and Red Blade Shark fight and continue to do so as the Pink Ranger notices the Pink Blade Shark standing up and her suit disappearing. Heather says to the Pink Ranger.

 **Heather-Thank you.**

The Pink Ranger nods and says.

 **Pink Ranger-No problem.**

The Black, Blue and Yellow Blade Sharks return to their normal selves as well, they all thank the Rangers and regroup as the Red warriors continue to battle it out right next to the pit filled with hot lava. They all yell towards them.

 **Heather-HEY YOU GUYS!**

 **Yellow Ranger-STOP FIGHTING!**

 **Pink Ranger-COME ON THIS ISN'T NECESSARY!**

The Red Warriors don't listen at all. Instead the Red Blade Shark turns his fin blade into a sword and charges towards the Red Ranger, the Red Ranger quickly leaps out of the way and this causes the Red Blade Shark to miss and fall into the pit, they all gasp and yell out. The Red Ranger lands on his feet and looks behind him, he says to himself sternly.

 **Red Ranger-NO! NO!**

The all rush over to the opening of the pit, they find The Red Blade Shark hanging on a short cliff right above the hot bubbling lava. The Red Ranger yells out.

 **Red Ranger-Brett, give me your hand! REACH!**

The Red Blade Shark starts growling and saying.

 **Red Blade Shark-NO, YOU'VE WON! LET ME BE!**

Lisa, Heather, Patrick and James say one by one.

 **Lisa-BRETT COME ON, NO DON'T DO THIS!**

 **Heather-WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!**

 **Patrick-WE'RE NOT LETTIN YOU GO!**

 **James-PLEASE GIVE US YOUR HAND!**

Behind them a band of yellow lightning appears from the sky and strikes them all, they scream out in pain and agony as they notice the evil Sinistar appearing holding her dark staff of power.

 **Sinistar-YOU FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME AGAIN, AND AFTER ALL THAT POWER I GAVE YOU!**

Lisa gets up and says.

 **Lisa-We won't listen to you anymore!**

 **Sinistar-YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!**

Sinistar points her staff at Lisa and releases a band of dark energy towards her, she covers her eyes, and when she reopens them she finds the Yellow Ranger standing in front of her taking the blast.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGHGH!**

Lisa gasps.

Sinistar gets very angry at them all, she screams out.

 **Sinistar-WHAT A FOOLISH SIDE YOU HAVE CHOSEN, VERY WELL ALL OF YOU DIE!**

A very powerful wave of darkened energy emerges from Sinistar's old hands, the wave covers the Rangers and their friends, they scream out as they all are pushed into the pit of hot lava. Sinistar laughs manically. She hears their screams and laughs again, now she seals the pit with her powers.

 **Sinistar-YES! I HAVE WON! I HAVE WON! HAHAHA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! HAHAHA!**

Just then a hideous ugly monster made up of old dinosaur bones and flames appears before Sinistar, he asks.

 **Volcanisaur-Sinistar when do I get my chance to prove my worthiness?**

Sinistar looks at him and says.

 **Sinistar-There's no need now. Since the Power Rangers are no more we can move onto the second phase, which will happen very soon, when the Power Rangers are completely destroyed their star gems will arise and I will take them into my hands! Till that happens, stay here and wait. I shall return shortly!**

Volcanisaur nods. Sinistar disappears laughing manically again.

Volcanisaur just stands and waits, a few seconds later the ground begins to shake violently, he turns around and see's a band of white lights and a band of multicolored lightning bursting out of the ground. The white lights turn into Heather, Lisa, Patrick, Brett and James. And the multicolored lights transform into the Power Rangers. Volcanisaur growls.

 **Volcanisaur-What's going on here!**

The Power Rangers combine their weapons immediately before the monster has the chance to attack them. The release a heavy blast of universal power against Volcanisaur who says he'll destroy them himself but his chance is less than nothing as the heavy blast strikes him and causes him to fall in a fiery explosion.

Brett and his friends all go over to the Rangers to thank them for what they did to help them. Sinistar becomes completely enraged and yells out in frustration, she summons her three generals and tells them to come up with a plan to well you know, destroy the Power Rangers and their new friends.

Meanwhile, a while later the Rangers return to Stone Henge. Myndor says to them as they enter his chambers.

 **Myndor-Rangers you have made me proud, you have done well. But the battle will continue as long as Sinistar is still in this world.**

Nakia says.

 **Nakia-We know, but we made some new friends who'll stay our friends hopefully.**

 **Myndor-Yes, the Blade Sharks. Or well Brett, Lisa, Patrick, James and Heather. Hmm I might can do something for them to give them the power to help you battle Sinistar if they wish to help.**

 **Ryan-Really?**

 **Myndor-Yes but I must first consult with the Wizard's Pool.**

They all nod.

 **Myndor-You Power Rangers are getting stronger, you harnessed the energy from your star creatures, very good plan. I am very proud of you all.**

They all smile. They start talking about if they had their friends fighting with them then maybe, just maybe they will be able to destroy Sinistar and her evil minions.


	15. Museum Artifact Havoc

Chapter 15 Museum Artifact Havoc (Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger to the Rescue)

Mr. Cadell's class of natural history is taking a trip to the museum today. They will be leaving at 8:30 in the morning and returning at 3:00 in the afternoon. The time now is 7:45 and both Nakia and Zelda rush into the high school. Nakia is wearing today a blue skort which is a skirt with shorts sewed into them along with her best white tennis shoes and a white t shirt, she also has her hair up in a pony tail. Zelda is in a pair of blue jean shorts, a pink shirt and a white outer shirt along with tennis shoes as well. The rest of their classes have been cancelled due to the both of them being in Mr. Cadell's class and going on a field trip.

Zelda rushes to her locker while Nakia opens her to put her books away. They both meet up with everyone else in Mr. Cadell's classroom just as the bell rings, the late bell. They all take their seats and wait for Mr. Cadell to show up, he does after a few minutes.

And now to bring to your attention Mr. Cadell is a tall middle aged man with a nice hair cut. He's wearing a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and a pair of nice looking shoes. He sets down his briefcase and prepares to speak with his students. He says.

 **Mr. Cadell-Okay everyone. I tried to do this correctly and fairly. I did tell you that I was going to choose my best students to go on this field trip, and if you are in this room now then you did read the bulletin board outside of this classroom. So if you didn't see your name on the bulletin board then you have to go to the library for this period only. After this period is over you will have to go to the rest of your classes.**

Nakia and Zelda look at each other and wonder if their names are up on the bulletin board because they didn't take the time to read it. Mr. Cadell continues to say.

 **Mr. Cadell-On this field trip I expect you to be on your best behavior, the museum will be providing us with lunch as I said before so there's no need to leave until its time to go.**

He looks at his watch and notices its five minutes after eight. So he says.

 **Mr. Cadell-In a couple of minutes we'll leave here and go outside to board the bus, remember do not go anywhere, if you have to go to the bathroom then please let me know, don't wander and delay things without notice first, and only if its an emergency.**

Suddenly one of the secretaries walks into Mr. Cadell' classroom holding a piece of paper and right outside stands a new student. The secretary's name is Ms. D'Angelo. She says to Mr. Cadell.

 **Ms. D'Angelo-I'm sorry for interrupting your class, but you have a new student.**

 **Mr. Cadell-A new student?**

 **Ms. D'Angelo-That's right.**

Ms. D'Angelo calls for the new student, he walks in, Nakia quietly gasps as she see's its Brett. Brett is wearing long black jeans and a plain white shirt along with tennis shoes. He is properly introduced to Mr. Cadell and the rest of the students. A few minutes later he is given a seat. Ms. D'Angelo leaves after a minute and takes the paper with her. Mr. Cadell explains to Brett that he doesn't know if he will be allowed to go on the field trip with the rest of the class since he's new. A few minutes later the students are told to take nothing with them as they leave the class, and now the time has come for everyone to leave.

Nakia asks Mr. Cadell if Brett can go with them but he says he doesn't think so because Brett knows nothing about their class right now.

 **Nakia-But Mr. Cadell, I'm sure if he goes he'll learn a lot.**

 **Mr. Cadell-Nakia.**

Nakia says to herself.

 **Nakia-Hmm what am I saying, I don't even know if my name is on the list, what if it isn't, then I won't be able to go. Oh that's silly, I have good grades in this class, of course I'll get to go.**

She comes back to her senses and says.

 **Nakia-Honestly, I'll make sure of it myself.**

 **Mr. Cadell-Do you know him?**

 **Nakia-Yes he's a good friend of mine.**

Mr. Cadell sighs.

 **Mr. Cadell-Very well this is being a bit hypocritical since students that were not chosen at least have a grade in this class. But I'm the teacher, so he can go. But he'd better learn something and he'd better make sure he can explain his answers to my questions.**

 **Nakia-Thank you. And he will.  
**

Nakia walks to the back of the room to tell Brett he can go, he asks.

 **Brett-Why did you ask for me? I think I'd like staying in the library.**

 **Nakia-Oh come on Brett. You've enrolled yourself back in school for one reason and that's to start learning again, and interacting with other people so don't spoil it okay? Just come on.**

Brett smiles and says.

 **Brett-Okay Nakia.**

He gets up from his seat and soon the two of them join the rest of the class outside of the classroom. Both Nakia and Zelda are relieved to find their names on the bulletin board. Nakia says sarcastically.

 **Nakia-I never had a doubt.**

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-Oh yeah sure.**

They all leave the building and board the bus after a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Sinistar watches through her cauldron, she then moves away and walks over to her stoned throne, she sits and looks into the eye.

 **Sinistar-Those worthless minions of mine! Can't come up with a decent plan to destroy those Rangers! I feel soon I shall have the answer.**

After a bumpy ride through town the bus finally makes it to the Museum. As they walk in they notice many beautiful paintings and statues of people who lived in the past and of people who live in the present. They walk past a very large hammer made of complete iron which has been said throughout the centuries they were told is completely indestructible.

Sensing a great deal of power within the hammer, the eye of Cawdor begins to flash and give Sinistar a image. The image appears to be a hammer, made centuries ago for Thor, the god of thunder in the Norwegian mythology writings. The eye explains everything to Sinistar, and this makes her happy, an old wrinkled up smile appears on her face, she then says to Dragonlord.

 **Sinistar-DRAGONLORD APPEAR BEFORE ME NOW!**

The dragon warrior appears very quickly bowing.

 **Sinistar-Go to Terra Falls Museum and steal the hammer of thor, I feel with a few minor alterations I shall turn it into something that would be quite useful to my cause.**

Dragonlord bows and says.

 **Dragonlord-As you command.**

He disappears. Sinistar says to herself.

 **Sinistar-This plan better not fail.**

The students end up very bored and this is surprising since they have only been there for fifteen minutes and not a second longer. Mr. Cadell gets their attention and tells them to pay close attention because they will be tested on this information later on. Brett stands behind Nakia, he looks really tired, she turns around and notices and asks.

 **Nakia-You ok?**

 **Brett-Yeah I think so. I'm just so tired man.**

 **Nakia-Man? Do I look like a man to you?**

Brett chuckles.

 **Brett-Its just a figure of speech, and no you definitely do not look like a man to me.**

Nakia smiles.

 **Nakia-Good.**

As they listen to the boring museum tour guide, Nakia turns around and catches a glimpse of Dragonlord and his dragon warriors, they burst into the museum very quickly. Mr. Cadell screams out to his students.

 **Mr. Cadell-EVERYONE HIDE!**

Dragonlord laughs out loud.

 **Dragonlord-PATHETIC WEAK HUMANS! YES, HIDE!**

Zelda and Nakia are the only two not scared of what they see, and of course, why would they be. As everyone else hides the two girls stand in the center of the museum. Dragonlord says.

 **Dragonlord-YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO STOP US THIS TIME?!**

Nakia says.

 **Nakia-We don't think.**

 **Zelda-We know.**

 **Dragonlord-Dream on humans!**

Dragonlord says to his warriors.

 **Dragonlord-Dragon Warriors, attack!**

The dragon warriors follow their orders, Nakia does a back flip and Zelda leaps over some of the warriors, she lands on her feet but unfortunately Dragonlord kicks her in the stomach, she groans out a bit.

 **Zelda-UGH!**

Nakia starts fighting, she yells out to Zelda.

 **Nakia-ZELDA, ARE YOU OKAY?!**

Zelda says weakly.

 **Zelda-Yeah!**

Nakia nods as Zelda stands up. Now Nakia quickly ducks as a dragon warrior swipes its gross claws in an attempt to hit her, she then gets back up and does a side knock out kick which sends the dragon warrior falling down onto the marble floor, it then turns into goo.

Next, Zelda deals with two dragon warriors at once, one tries to hit her in the face but she blocks that, she then does a high kick and kicks the dragon warrior right in its face, then she does a low kick and kicks it in his stomach, with that kick it is sent flying away and once it hit's the wall it turns into goo as well, and now Zelda does a powerful back kick which sends that dragon warrior away as well.

Dragonlord moves through the museum and finds the hammer, everyone else is hiding in fear and in hopes that he doesn't find them, he notices nothing but the hammer, he breaks the glass and takes it into his clawy hands. Zelda and Nakia notice, they yell out.

 **Nakia-NO!**

 **Zelda-WE'VE GOT TO STOP HIM!**

Dragonlord laughs, he starts running out of the museum as Nakia and Zelda finish off the rest of the Dragon Warriors. They both then say to each other.

 **Nakia-Come on, we've got to get that hammer back!**

 **Zelda-Right!**

They both leave the museum quickly and run across the street, Dragonlord is still running in hopes that he will make it to where Sinistar wants the hammer brought to. Both Nakia and Zelda materialize their morphers, they say together.

 **Nakia and Zelda-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

They then both leap up into the air together and as they do awesome cannonball flips they say one by one but very quickly.

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Zelda-PINK!**

Nakia glows Yellow and Zelda glows Pink, they both land a few feet in front of Dragonlord as the Yellow and Pink Star Force Power Rangers. Seeing they are right in the middle of the park that was just damaged but being fixed up they decide that maybe they will be able to lure Dragonlord away but it doesn't work. Instead Dragonlord just twirls the hammer around twice, he sends a surge of his own energy into the hammer and points it at the Rangers, they gasp as a powerful blast of power emerges right out of the tip of the hammer and heads towards them, they're hit, they groan out in pain as they fall onto their backs.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

Dragonlord laughs.

 **Dragonlord-Fools! You won't stop me!**

The Yellow Ranger says as she stands up **.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yes we will!**

Dragonlord calls forth another swarm of dragon warriors, they appear and surround the Yellow and Pink Rangers. The Pink Ranger stands back up and looks at her partner, they both say.

 **Power Rangers-Lets do it!**

They break out of the swarm of new dragon warriors. The Pink Ranger rushes over to some and then jumps up a bit, when she lands three dragon warriors surround her, she turns to one and does a jump high kick, she then turns to another one right after she finishes her high kick and does a full side body twirling spin twice to take out both dragon warriors at once.

The Yellow Ranger leaps above the dragon warriors, they look up and see nothing, but they feel the awesome crushing kicks hitting their backs and causing them to all fall and turn into green goo. The Yellow Ranger lands on her feet softly.

Dragonlord uses the hammer again to blast the Rangers, but instead of letting themselves get hurt, they leap out of the way, and soon they start rushing over to Dragonlord, they extract their weapons and leap up into the air, the Yellow Ranger transforms her daggers into the Hydra Stunner and the Pink Ranger's bow becomes a spear. She fires many blasts of energy towards Dragonlord as she says.

 **Yellow Ranger-HYDRA STUNNER!**

The blasts from the stunner knock the hammer out of Dragonlord's claws and also stuns him a bit, next the Pink Ranger strikes him three times with her spear as she says.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK RANGER, HAWK SPEAR, HYAH!**

Dragonlord's body becomes electrified now, he slowly falls down as both Rangers land on their feet and stand a few feet in front of him as he falls into a fiery explosion. Just as they are about to get the hammer, two feather blades hit them from behind.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UHH!**

A bird warrior is seen in the sky heading towards the Rangers, the Pink Ranger quickly leaps up into the air and hit's the bird with her spear, as soon as the bird lands on the ground it explodes. The Pink Ranger then lands on the other side of the park.

Meanwhile, the Yellow Ranger starts to fight again. Bird warriors appear and surround her, she transforms her hydra stunner into the daggers again, she swings them around fiercely to knock out a couple of bird warriors, then she does three powerful side kicks, knocking down three bird warriors at once, she then does a floor sweeping swoop to bring down more of them she then quickly stands up to finish off the last one standing, it tries to claw her but she blocks it and does a high turn around kick, she then does a back kick and knocks it down completely, a few seconds later all the bird warriors explode in fierce explosions.

The Pink Ranger is seen fighting Skylark, things look ok so the Yellow Ranger rushes over to the Hammer, she is stopped by a large elephant trunk capturing her by the waist. 

**Yellow Ranger-UGH! WHATS!**

She's cut off when she hears Elephantytan laughing. She turns around but barely for his trunk is starting to squeeze her. She says as Elephantytan keeps laughing.

 **Yellow Ranger-Can't breathe! Ugh!**

She thinks quickly and grabs her daggers, and with one quick strike, she cuts off half of Elephantytan's big trunk, he yells out in a stuffy nosed scream. The Yellow Ranger then says.

 **Yellow Ranger-You have a nasal condition, well I'll help ya with that!**

As she says that she rushes over to Elephantytan as she still holds his nose, she literally walks up on him and as she reaches an inch off of the top of his head she kicks him hard.

 **Yellow Ranger-HIYA!**

He is then flung away and lands on his stomach. The Yellow Ranger lands on her feet, she then leaps into the air while holding both of her daggers, they begin to glow brightly yellow, she then does another cannonball flip, and when she reaches him she strikes him badly with both of her daggers, he screams out in agony as he falls onto his back and then explodes. The Yellow Ranger lands on her feet. She turns around and notices her friend still fighting Skylark on the other side of the park, she rushes over to help but the Pink Ranger gives Skylark a Pink glowing spearing slash and causes her to scream out in pain as she too falls back and explodes.

The Yellow Ranger rushes back over to get the Hammer. She notices Dragonlord and Elephantytan barely standing up, Dragonlord says very weakly.

 **Dragonlord-Let's go, the hammer isn't worth it! Ugh!**

 **Elephantytan-Yeah! Uhhh!**

Skylark disappears as well. Now both Power Rangers rush back to the Museum to give back the Hammer, when they walk in they notice people standing around looking at the damage, Mr. Cadell has been asking of the whereabouts of Nakia and Zelda but no one seems to know. Everyone gasps as they see both the Yellow and Pink Rangers walk in with the stolen Hammer, Brett smiles a bit as he knows who they really are. The Yellow Ranger returns to the Hammer to the guide and both of them are thanked, they then leave and a few seconds later Nakia and Zelda show up.

Mr. Cadell see's them and asks frantically.

 **Mr. Cadell-Are you two okay?!**

 **Nakia-Yeah we're fine, but that monster locked us up in some sort of a closet.**

 **Zelda-Yeah, he wanted to know how to open up the case so he could steal the hammer. We wouldn't tell so he locked us up.**

Mr. Cadell sighs.

 **Mr. Cadell-Well I'm just glad you're okay.**

Nakia and Zelda looks at each other, they both smile with relief. Mr. Cadell then tells them all that they must return to school since the museum has to be repaired, they all moan and groan since they all have to go to their regular classes for the day but Mr. Cadell says since they were attacked he was going to see to it that they all get to go home to rest up for tomorrow, and with those last words from their teacher they cheer happily.

Meanwhile Sinistar yells at her minions for failing.

 **Sinistar-I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! YOU LET TWO, NOT FIVE, TWO POWER RANGERS DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR ARMIES! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!**

She starts growling as they all bow in fear, she then turns around and says.

 **Sinistar-I grow tired of the countless failures! Next time I will use all of my power to destroy the Power Rangers myself!**


	16. Star Power

Chapter 16 Star Power

Sinistar is found within her chamber stirring the green potion in her cauldron, she stirs continuously using her Dark Star Staff. Once it starts glowing Sinistar takes the eye of cawdor into her right hand she then dips the eye along with her hand into the green potion, she starts chanting and soon her body becomes electrified. Her body then stops surging with lightning power as she pulls her hand out of the cauldron, she then opens her hand and see's the eye implanted right in the center of her palm, she starts laughing out loud and says.

 **Sinistar-THIS WILL BE THE END OF THOSE ACURSED POWER RANGERS!**

The day in Terra Falls turns out to be wonderful the time now is 10:30 am, the sun is shining brightly and there is little to no wind at all. Nakia sits in her second hour class which is English listening to the very boring lecture given by her instructor, the entire class wishes to be outside and having fun instead of being in this boring class. Nakia sits and starts thinking about her boyfriend Ryan and the rest of her friends. She's wearing a dim yellow jean skirt, with a white buttoned blouse and a blue jean outer shirt with white tennis shoes, she also has her hair up in a ponytail today.

The teacher, a middle aged man with glasses, and not very tall notices Nakia is the only one not paying attention, well pretending to pay attention is more like it, anyway he clears his throat and says to her.

 **Mr. Jayes-Nakia, is there something more important than the lecture I'm giving you and the rest of the class today?**

Nakia snaps out of her trans and responds.

 **Nakia-Oh I'm sorry Mr. Jayes. I just went out of it for a second there, won't happen again.**

 **Mr. Jayes-Hmm, very well then.**

He goes back to his lecturing. Time passes but very slowly, and finally the bell rings, everyone gets up and leaves, Nakia goes to her locker, on her way she runs into Zelda. Zelda is wearing black jeans, a white and pink shirt with flowers, white tennis shoes and a pink head band. They both talk for a while as Nakia gets some more of her books, then they go their separate ways to their third hour classes.

Myndor, Joshua and Michael all linger around in Myndor's Stone Henge chamber, he looks into the wizards pool and see's an image of three black starry star gems glowing with power, he gasps and asks.

 **Myndor-Wizard's Pool can you please tell me what you're trying to say to me?**

The Wizard's Pool starts to glow, many voices are then heard saying the same thing.

 **Wizard's Pool-Myndor, three star gems have been lost.**

 **Myndor-Lost? But how can this be? I have been told nothing about this.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes, but now it is time. The three star gems must be found soon, once found, they will form into the Nova Crystal.**

 **Myndor-The Nova Crystal?**

Joshua and Michael walk over to the Wizard's Pool to listen.

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes. The Nova Crystal will guide you and the Rangers to where you need to be to find the legendary Starlight Ranger.**

Myndor gasps.

 **Myndor-There's a Starlight Power Ranger?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes, this Ranger was thought to have been destroyed, but no, the star gems that form the Nova Crystal have been detected, and after all this time.**

 **Myndor-But why now? How do you know the Starlight Ranger lives?**

 **Wizard's Pool-We know because the three gems have been detected, and now because we sense you will need the power of the Starlight Ranger.**

 **Myndor-I see.**

 **Wizard's Pool-The Starlight Ranger isn't on this planet, you must search for the gems, and then the Nova Crystal shall lead you to the Starlight Ranger. Sinistar is getting stronger, so this must be done as soon as possible.**

 **Myndor-What if we cannot find the gems now?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Then the Power Rangers must do everything within their power to stop Sinistar, they must use whatever they must to see that Sinistar is stopped once and for all. But remember, it is imperative that you find the star gems that have the power to form the Nova Crystal. The three star gems represent the power of the Starlight Ranger. The first is the gem of fiery power which holds the creature known as the phoenix, a very powerful flaming bird of great strength and power. The second is the gem of peace and knowledge which holds the creature known as the Unicorn. And the last is the gem of speed and agility which holds the creature known as the griffin.**

 **Myndor-I understand. I shall alert the other Power Rangers as soon as possible.**

The Wizard's Pool stops glowing and the voices all die down.

 **Myndor-The lost star gems. This is the first time I have ever heard anything about them. Didn't know they existed.**

 **Michael-How are we going to find them?**

 **Myndor-Don't fret, where there's a will, there's a way.**

Michael and Joshua nod in agreement.

As the school day ends, Zelda meets up with Nakia and Ryan. Ryan is wearing a pair of red shorts and a white tank top with tennis shoes. They all walk out of the school and into the student parking lot, suddenly they notice the blue sky turning really dark, I mean really dark, not like usual dark, but dark till it can't be darkened anymore. And soon bands of horrendous yellow lightning appears, all throughout the super darkened sky it flashes and makes thunderous cracking sounds. Nakia says sternly.

 **Nakia-Oh no! I've had enough stress for one day!**

 **Zelda-It looks like more of it is on its way.**

Students and Teachers start yelling out as the horrendous bands of lightning start striking them and everything in the area. Ryan looks at Nakia and Zelda and says.

 **Ryan-Its time to Morph!**

They nod in agreement. Just as they are about to materialize their morphers, more lightning appears and strikes them along with every car in the parking lot, the cars explode and send Nakia, Ryan and Zelda flying, they soon land in the nearby high school track field.

 **Nakia-UGH!**

 **Ryan-UUHH!**

 **Zelda-AHHH!**

More bolts of lightning flash right in front of them, soon the lightning forms into an eye, and the eye transforms into Sinistar holding her dark power staff. Myndor notices all of this as he looks into the Wizard's Pool. He turns and says to both Joshua and Michael.

 **Myndor-We can't search for the lost gems right now, you must go and help the others battle Sinistar.**

They both nod and teleport out of Stone Henge. Myndor looks back into the Wizard's Pool and says to himself as he see's the very horrendous scene.

 **Myndor-Rangers do be very careful. I fear Sinistar has increased her powers a thousand fold.**

Michael and Joshua soon arrive at the scene, they are quickly knocked down by a powerful bolt of Sinistar's lightning. They all yell out in pain and start moaning and groaning but don't give up, they all stand up and materialize their morphers, then in the middle Ryan stands, and on his left side Michael stands and on his right side Joshua stands and next to Joshua stands Nakia and next to Michael stands Zelda, they all say together as they activate their star morphers.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

Then they say one by one.

 **Ryan-RED!**

 **Michael-BLACK!**

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Zelda-PINK!**

Their morphers produce a blinding light that surrounds them, they then break out of the light powered up and ready as Power Rangers. The Power Rangers immediately materialize their weapons, they all leap up into the air and all land next to Sinistar, they encircle her as she starts laughing, when they attempt to strike her with their weapons the evil sorceress lets off a band of horrible evil power that shocks the Power Rangers, they all scream out once again as they fall onto the ground next to Sinistar. The evil sorceress then says.

 **Sinistar-Do you really think you pathetic fools can defeat me?!**

She kicks the Red Ranger onto his back, she then transforms her star staff into a horrible black sword with a hungry snake wrapped around it. The Red Ranger says weakly.

 **Red Ranger-We'll fight you, till the end!**

Sinistar says smugly.

 **Sinistar-This is indeed your end!**

The Red Ranger flips back onto his feet, he then takes on Sinistar. He does a leaping high kick and tries to knock Sinistar onto the ground but it doesn't work, she leaps up as well and says as she delivers a devilish punch.

 **Sinistar-YOU RANGERS HAVE RUINED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME!**

And with that the Red Ranger falls out of the sky and lands on his stomach, he clutches his stomach and groans out even more than before. The other Rangers get up before anything else happens, they rush over to their leader and help him back on his feet, soon Sinistar lands, she laughs out loud as she sends a hoard of dark power towards the Rangers, the power hits them and creates a powerful explosion, they scream out in painful yells as they are flipped up and back onto the ground like dead flies.

Sinistar becomes shocked as she see's the Power Rangers slowly standing up, she yells out in anger and rushes towards them, they see her and break apart, Sinistar attacks fiercely, she swipes her snake sword at the Pink and Blue Ranger, they yell out as they hit the ground again, she then does the same to the Black and Yellow Ranger, she then blasts them with her power again, she then attacks the Red Ranger, she flips up into the air, and as she does this her lifting legs kick the Red Ranger right in the head, he falls but stands up. Sinistar lands on her feet and attacks again, but this time the Red Ranger does a floor sweeping swoop to hopefully knock her down, it doesn't work, to retaliate Sinistar turns into a sphere of dark power, the power flies all around the Red Ranger and reforms back into Sinistar in back of the Red Ranger, the others warn him, and as he turns around she swipes him with her hand and sends him flying right into a large set of outside bleachers, his back starts hurting badly, he yells out but is still determined to stop Sinistar.

The Yellow Ranger gets angry, she stands up and rushes towards Sinistar, she holds her daggers in front of her in hopes of protection but no, Sinistar does a turn around low kick and knocks the Yellow Ranger back, she too hit's the bleachers badly.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

The Pink, Blue and Black Rangers get up next, they rush towards Sinistar and immediately start fighting. The evil sorceress does a high kick, a back kick and a body twisting twirl to take down all three Rangers at once, he kicks were so powerful that all three of them together have been flung away but they don't hit the bleachers, no they hit the grass, but as they do their bodies scrape up the grass and some ground as well. Sinistar laughs again.

 **Sinistar-You Power Rangers are weak!**

The Rangers then hear Myndor's voice in their minds.

 **Myndor-Power Rangers use the power of your star creatures, harness the energy and then absorb it into your weapons.**

The Red Ranger nods, and they all agree, they regroup as Myndor's voice dies down, now one by one they hold up their weapons and say.

 **Red Ranger-RED STAR FIREBIRD SWORD!**

 **Yellow Ranger-YELLOW STAR HYDRA DAGGERS!**

 **Pink Ranger-PINK STAR HAWK BOW!**

 **Black Ranger-BLACK STAR CENTAUR CANNON!**

 **Blue Ranger-BLUE STAR DOLPHIN TRIDENT!**

Afterwards, each Ranger begins to glow with sparkling stars. Energy from their creatures emerge and are now being absorbed by their weapons, as it completes the Rangers aim their weapons towards Sinistar, she says smugly.

 **Sinistar-Give it your best shot!**

The Power Rangers stand side by side and concentrate the powerful star energy blast from their weapons, they fire and the blast forms into surges of strong power, it hits Sinistar and causes her body to become electrified for a second, but the eye in her hand starts glowing and powering her up even more so now she extracts that same blast from the Rangers from her body and turns it against them, she then sends it back to them very quickly, the intense blast causes a bigger explosion than before, this time the Power Rangers' bodies begin to sizzle, they start screaming out in complete agony.

 **Yellow Ranger-UUUUGHHHHH!**

 **Red Ranger-AHHHHHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UUUUUUHHHHHH!**

 **Black Ranger-UHHH AHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-UGHHHHH!**

Sinistar laughs.

 **Sinistar-HAHA YOU FOOLS! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! NEVER!**

The power stops surging through the Rangers bodies, they get some relief but not much for Sinistar conjures up another deadly blast and sends it towards them, they scream out again but manage to get back up to fight. Sinistar says.

 **Sinistar-I tire of this, you Power Rangers are finished!**

The Pink Ranger yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-NO! ITS YOU'LL WHO WE'LL FINISH!**

Sinistar laughs again as all of the Rangers rush towards her holding their weapons, she disappears as they make it to the spot where she stood, they look around as the Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-Where'd she go?**

They continue to look around and back up into a circle, the Red Ranger spots Sinistar's snake sword and warns the others but its too late, the snake sword hits each Power Ranger once instantly and then plunges into the ground, once it does this it causes a stinging power that stings the Rangers badly and sends them onto their backs. But that's not all, more powerful bolts of yellow lightning flash and strike the Rangers as they lay on the ground, they are flung up a bit into the air and scream out once again, as they land away from the sword, Sinistar appears laughing again.

The Blue Ranger asks very weakly.

 **Blue Ranger-Ugh! What can we do?! She seems unbeatable!**

The Red Ranger responds to his question.

 **Red Ranger-I don't know! But I do know we can't give up!**

The Red Ranger stands up and leaps up into the air again with his sword, he attempts to give Sinistar a slash with it but she stops him dead in his tracks by grabbing his sword, she then gives his stomach a slash with her sword and sends him falling. She looks down at him and laughs, but as soon as she looks up she see's both the Pink and Yellow Ranger in the air coming towards her with their weapons, she stops them too, knocks their weapons to the ground and punches them both very fiercely. They yell out and are sent back onto the ground.

The Red Ranger gets up and regroups with the other Rangers, they start looking very badly and very weak, Sinistar then thinks of a new idea, she quickly plunges both of her hands into the ground and this causes the ground under the Power Rangers to shake violently. The Black Ranger then asks.

 **Black Ranger-Oh no, what now?!**

The ground from under them breaks apart a bit as a blast emerges and flings them up in the air, as it dies down the Rangers scream out and are falling to the ground as Sinistar's eyes begin to glow brightly white, soon a very hot beam of dark power emerges from her eyes and hits all of the Power Rangers together, the beam sends them flying into a fence, located on the other side of the track, they all groan out and fall onto their backs slowly, as they hit the ground they all start glowing brightly, and soon they lose their power and return to their normal selves. They look bad, very bad, and become disoriented for a bit. Sinistar laughs maniacally and says afterwards.

 **Sinistar-YOU FOOLS HAVE LOST YOUR POWERS! HAHA! NOW, PREPARE FOR DEATH!**

Sinistar super powers up her snake sword so much that the snake's eyes start to glow brightly, just as she is about to give her final strike the now powerless Rangers stand up and reveal their star gems, Sinistar backs down as she notices all of the star gems glowing brightly. Ryan then says.

 **Ryan-This is our last hope!**

Sinistar laughs.

 **Sinistar-I'll take your star gems just as soon as I kill you all! Hahaha!**

 **Zelda-Never!**

 **Nakia-You'll never have our star power you old witch!**

All of them point their star gems towards Sinistar they all say together.

 **Everyone-Please help us, rid us of this evil!**

The star gems glow brighter, and soon the red star gem releases a concentrated beam onto Sinistar, she laughs, and then the black star gem releases its concentrated beam, and then the blue star gem does the same, and finally both yellow and pink star gems release their concentrated beams upon Sinistar, when complete Sinistar stops laughing. She drops her sword and starts gagging as the star gems use their energy to repel her evil.

Sinistar continues to gag and groan, her body then becomes immediately electrified as the power increases its intensity, she falls onto the ground as her body slowly begins to crack, Sinistar yells out.

 **Sinistar-NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED THIS EASILY! NO!**

With her last no Sinistar's body explodes into a heavy smoke never ever seen before, a demonic face in the smoke is seen and is also heard laughing, as it disappears, Sinistar's body is nothing more than a flat surface of glowing light, it soon disappears. And when it does, the sky returns to normal as well and the lightning disappears.

The Rangers retract their star gems as the concentrated beams disappear. Meanwhile back at Stone Henge Myndor uses a spell to put all of the cars back together again, and soon the Rangers teleport in his chambers, they all fall onto the stone floor but are put into their healing casings. Myndor says to them all.

 **Myndor-You Rangers have done well, I don't think we'll be seeing Sinistar anymore. You have used your star power wisely.**

Meanwhile, a glowing beam of energy appears by the entrance of Terra Falls Mall, the energy turns into a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and wearing an old sorceress gown. The woman is unconscious for a second, when she awakens slightly her eyes start glowing brightly white.


	17. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 17 Sleeping Beauty

With the apparent defeat of Sinistar, the Rangers feel they can rest now and so they are sealed within their healing cubicles to regain their strength. Although it is quite obvious to the eye that Sinistar is gone, Myndor still has an utmost unpleasant feeling lingering around him continuously.

Meanwhile, right in front of the mall lays a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a slim build, but she is unconscious and looking badly hurt. The first person to walk out of the mall is a guy, a husky guy with a sympathetic look on his face, he looks down and notices the woman and quickly decides that he has to call the ambulance, so he does. When the ambulance arrives they load the woman up into the ambulance and drive off.

Hours later after completing the necessary procedures, the woman is given a hospital room which is located on the second floor, third door to one's right. The guy who found her makes it to the hospital and asks how the young lady is doing, the nurse responds.

 **Nurse Kelsey-She's stable I'm told. She's only been here for a little while so its not easy to tell right now. But we do have a problem.**

The guy asks.

 **Matt-What's that?**

Nurse Kelsey-Although the doctor told us to give her a room, we weren't able to get an insurance information from her obviously and she has no identification whatsoever.

 **Matt-Well that's not too much of a problem, just use my insurance.**

He takes his insurance card out of his wallet and hands it to the nurse, she runs it through the computer and instantly finishes. She hands it back to him and asks.

 **Nurse Kelsey-Would you like to know what room she's in?**

 **Matt-Yes, I'd just like to make sure she's okay.**

 **Nurse Kelsey-Okay, second floor, third door to your right.**

Matt nods and leaves the first floor. When he makes it to the unknown woman's room, he walks in and see's her sleeping, he also notices another guy fixing a glass vase of flowers. The guy with black hair, and a white RN Suit turns around and asks.

 **Carlton-Do you know who she is?**

Matt responds.

 **Matt-No I don't**

 **Carlton-Hmm.**

 **Matt-Who are you?**

 **Carlton-I'm the registered nurse assigned to watch over her and report any change of activity. So basically I'll be here until I'm not needed anymore.**

 **Matt-Oh I see.**

 **Carlton-Yeah, and I'm also here to make sure no one stays no longer than hospital regulations permits.**

 **Matt-And how long is that?**

 **Carlton-If you're of no relation to her then you can't stay more than ten minutes. That goes for every single day unless said so by a doctor.**

Matt nods and says.

 **Matt-I understand.**

Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan all stand around and looking into Sinistar's cauldron. The cauldron shows the defeat of Sinistar but doesn't tell them anything else.

 **Dragonlord-I don't believe it.**

 **Skylark-Neither do I.**

 **Elephantytan-Sinistar, destroyed? Impossible!**

 **Dragonlord-If Sinistar is destroyed, then what do we do?**

 **Skylark-Its simple, we carry on our mission.**

 **Dragonlord-I suppose so.**

 **Elephantytan-What makes you think we can defeat those Power Rangers Dragonlord? They've beaten us so many times and they destroyed our leader, possibly.**

 **Dragonlord-Hmm. I don't know. Although we won't sit around here, we will destroy Terra Falls and the Power Rangers!**

 **Elephantytan-We can't do it without extra power!**

 **Dragonlord-True.**

Just then Sinistar's cauldron starts bubbling and out of the green potion arises the Eye of Cawdor. Dragonlord gasps.

 **Dragonlord-It must be true, the eye has returned, and Sinistar is gone.**

Skylark smirks.

 **Skylark-No more taking orders and punishments from Sinistar, we fight as the mighty generals!**

Dragonlord nods.

 **Dragonlord-Yes, but we do owe our fallen leader something. In her memory we'll get the amulet of power and rule!**

They all agree.

Back at Terra Falls hospital, the woman awakens slightly, but returns to her sleeping state, the registered nurse assigned to keep watch on her sighs and wonders if she'll ever completely come out of her sleep. He sits in a very comfortable chair set not too close to the bed and reaches over to a table to get a magazine to read, and soon the hours pass and he too gets sleepy.

Back at Stonehenge, Myndor speaks to the Wizard's Pool.

 **Myndor-The Power Rangers are recuperating from their last battle with Sinistar. They will soon feel better enough to search for the three missing star gems.**

The Wizard's Pool starts glowing and many voices are heard saying the same thing.

 **Wizard's Pool-Myndor the supposed final battle against Sinistar is far from over.**

 **Myndor-What do you mean?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Sinistar has been transformed, she is not who she was now.**

 **Myndor-Then who is she?**

 **Wizard's Pool-She is who she was before she transformed into Sinistar, but asleep**.

 **Myndor-So she's Kastra again?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes.**

 **Myndor-So that means things are better now, right?**

 **Wizard's Pool-No, Myndor. They only mean that Sinistar is in a state which cannot harm anyone, her evil may just be resting.**

 **Myndor-Or completely gone.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Perhaps. But do not celebrate, for her minions still run amok in this city.**

 **Myndor-Yes. But the Rangers are out of commission right now.**

 **Wizard's Pool-The Rangers must search for the three lost star gems if they are to get the Nova Crystal. You must have the power of the Starlight Ranger to aid you in your mission.**

 **Myndor-I understand.**

The voices within the pool start to fade and finally disappear.

Hours pass and soon the night time comes and goes so back at the hospital, Carlton speaks with the main doctor in charge of seeing that their newest patient wakes up and feels better. The doctor is a woman of the age of 32, she has long straight black hair and hazel eyes.

 **Carlton-So do you think she'll be okay?**

The doctor looks at her chart and responds.

 **Dr. Keyes-Its difficult to say now Carlton. She was just admitted not too long ago and she hasn't made any progress what so ever.**

 **Carlton-I know. I have been watching her for as long as I could and I haven't notice any change. I just thought you'd be able to shed some light, some hopeful light.**

 **Dr. Keyes-I really don't know. Seems to me she's in a coma.**

Carlton sighs.

 **Dr. Keyes-I want you to report to me the second there is any visible physical evidence of her waking up, understand?**

 **Carlton-Yes of course.**

 **Dr. Keyes-Good. But for now, we just wait and see. Hmm I wonder what knocked her out like this.**

 **Carlton-I have no idea.**

Dr. Keyes sighs and says.

 **Dr. Keyes-Well I have to continue my rounds. I'll check back later.**

 **Carlton-Okay.**

She leaves the room. Carlton sits back down in his chair and looks at what he says in his mind "Sleeping Beauty."

 **Carlton-I wonder if she'll ever wake up, she's so pretty, she must have someone around who knows her.**

Back at the underground temple, Dragonlord looks into the eye as it begins to flash. Skylark walks over to him and asks.

 **Skylark-What is it trying to tell you?**

 **Dragonlord-I don't know. Sinistar created this eye but you know what?**

 **Skylark-What?**

 **Dragonlord-As I look into the eye and watch it flash I feel like there's something important that I need to know, something about my past, something that has been erased from my mind.**

 **Skylark-Hmm.**

 **Dragonlord-Yes, strange to me as well.**

The eye produces a beam of concentrated energy into the cauldron, this causes the green potion to bubble, as it dies down an image of a very beautiful woman appears from the past, and now in the present time, the same woman lying in a hospital bed looking asleep. Skylark gasps.

 **Skylark-What does this mean?! Who is that?!**

 **Dragonlord-I don't know the answer to that, yet it seems familiar.**

 **Skylark-We're wasting time! Now's the time to attack the city, full force! The Power Rangers are out of it and I say its time to attack!**

Dragonlord looks at Skylark and says.

 **Dragonlord-Of course, you're correct. We'll avenge our fallen leader by destroying Terra Falls!**

Skylark nods and says.

 **Skylark-Yes, I know. You said that earlier.**

 **Dragonlord-No matter! Ready the armies, its time to bring absolute ruin to the city of Terra Falls!**

Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan releases a heavy band of evil monsters upon the city of Terra Falls. The once evil street sharks, now good Samaritans do their best to try and stop the attacks but nothing works. Myndor witnesses the horrifying events and worries because the Rangers are still out of commission.

 **Myndor-If only I had the three lost star gems! They'll destroy the city for sure! But what can I do?!**

As the city continues to being torn apart violently, the hospital still remains in tact since the evil beings haven't made it there yet. Carlton sits closer to his sleeping beauty and holds her hand, and instantly he notices his hand glowing and unbelievably seeing the unconscious woman's hand seeming to be draining his life energy, he gasps and lets go quickly.

 **Carlton-What in the world was that?!**

Soon the body of the woman begins to glow slightly, and right in the center of things, Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan are attacked severely with deadly lightning bolts. Their armies are quickly destroyed and they end up badly hurt. They look up into the sky and see a large pair of glowing yellow eyes, they then hear a hideous demonic female voice.

 **Sinistar-YOU FOOLS! YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO ATTACK THIS CITY!**

Dragonlord stands up and looks at the eyes, he says.

 **Dragonlord-Empress Sinistar, you're alive!**

 **Sinistar-Very well alive! But trapped within another dimension!**

 **Dragonlord-Trapped?**

 **Sinistar-Yes! My youth and beauty has returned to my physical state and I am still within this world but only physically! My mental abilities are within another world, a cold dark world with nothing except for me! I must return to this world all together so that I may rule!**

 **Dragonlord-What can we do to help you?**

 **Sinistar-A foolish human has shown me the way, my physical state has drained a bit of his life energy which opened a doorway for me to come this far! I need lots of energy, energy to open a portal so that my mental abilities will coincide with my physical state and so that I will be whole again!**

 **Dragonlord-Do not worry, we shall gather lots of energy for you.**

 **Sinistar-Excellent, but hurry! My time here grows short, if you don't get me the energy quick enough I shall cease to exist!**

Dragonlord nods.

 **Sinistar-Do not fail me!**

The large yellow eyes vanish with a flash of lightning. Skylark and Elephantytan stand up and disappear along with Dragonlord.

Back at Stone Henge, the Wizard's Pool alerts Myndor again.

 **Myndor-What?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Sinistar has presented herself, she is within another dimension, and to be released she must use lots of energy.**

 **Myndor-I see.**

 **Wizard's Pool-You must be ready, her minions will attack the city again, but this time they will drain energy from innocent humans.**

 **Myndor-I hope the Rangers recuperate in time.**

In the hospital, the body of Sinistar stops glowing, and soon her eyes open up very quickly and glow brightly white.


	18. Arrogant Retraction

Chapter 18 Arrogant Retraction

Ryan, Joshua, Nakia, Zelda, and Michael all wake up at different times within their healing casings, they lift the tops and step out feeling better now. Myndor turns around and says to them.

 **Myndor-I'm glad you all are feeling better but there is something we must attend to quickly.**

Ryan steps forward and asks.

 **Ryan-What is it Myndor?**

 **Myndor-Sinistar is trapped within another dimension and its only a small amount of time you'll have to search for the lost star gems.**

 **Nakia-If Sinistar is gone, then why should things still be the same?**

 **Myndor-Because her minions will do everything they can to release her and things will become much worse.**

 **Joshua-Dragonlord, Skylark and Elephantytan are not so difficult to beat.**

 **Zelda-That's true.**

 **Myndor-That may be so but don't let arrogance blind you. You must stay focused and learn that if Sinistar returns, things will be much worse, that is why we need the power of the Starlight Power Ranger.**

 **Michael-That's interesting.**

 **Myndor-Yes it is. I knew nothing of the Starlight Ranger till now.**

Deep within the underground temple, the three generals stand tall and look into the cauldron, they see many people walking all throughout the city of Terra Falls, and as they watch, Dragonlord says.

 **Dragonlord-The city is filled with humans readily to give their energy to our cause!**

 **Skylark-But how will we attack them?**

 **Dragonlord-What do you mean how? Its simple.**

 **Elephantytan-Indeed it is. But may I suggest a simple tactic, so that we can conserve our own energy!**

Dragonlord looks at Elephantytan and asks.

 **Dragonlord-What is it?**

 **Elephantytan-Let's send a monster, release one from the eye and send it to Terra Falls.**

 **Dragonlord-Good idea.**

 **Elephantytan-I thought so.**

Myndor and the others all sit around in the chamber trying to come up with an idea to stopping their evil enemies before going to search for the three lost star gems. All of a sudden the wizard's pool begins to glow brightly blue and sparkle with small blue stars. Nakia notices and rushes over to it.

 **Nakia-Hey you guys look!**

The others rush over and see a monster made up completely of claws and saws, it does look horrible, they also notice the monster capturing lots of people in nets. Myndor looks and says.

 **Myndor-You must morph and go help those people before its too late!**

 **Ryan-Right.**

They all stand next to each other and materialize their morphers. They swing them around once and bring it back to them as they all say together.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

One by one each of them touches the center of their morphers and this causes the within their morphers to light up as they say one by one.

 **Ryan-RED!**

The Red Star emerges from the morpher and produces a red light all over Ryan and soon, Ryan is found within a red beam and a small red star appears, it attaches itself to the center of his chest and then begins to expand very quickly, as it expands Ryan's body becomes stronger, the power from the expanded star transforms Ryan into the Red Star Force Ranger with the symbol of the Firebird.

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

The Yellow Star emerges from Nakia's morpher and produces a yellow light that shines all over her, she is then found within a yellow beam of power and a small yellow star appears and attaches itself to the center of her chest and quickly begins to expand its power all over Nakia's body causing her to become stronger and as it completes Nakia completely transforms into the Yellow Star Force Ranger with the symbol of the Hydra.

 **Zelda-PINK!**

The Pink Star emerges from Zelda's morpher and produces a pink light that shines all over Zelda's body, and soon a pink glittery star appears as Zelda is now found within a pink beam, the star attaches itself to the center of Zelda's chest and expands its power all over her body, after she is empowered with her star energy Zelda completely transforms into the Pink Star Force Ranger with the symbol of the Hawk.

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

The Blue Star emerges from Joshua's morpher and produces a blue light all over him, and soon he is found within a blue beam of energy, while there a blue glittery star appears and attaches itself to the center of Joshua's chest, its energy then expands and empowers Joshua and then completely transforms him into the Blue Star Force Ranger with the symbol of the Dolphin.

 **Michael-BLACK!**

Finally the Black Star emerges and attaches itself to Michael's chest center, after expanding its energy like the others, Michael becomes completely empowered with his star energy, and then he completely transforms into the Black Star Force Ranger with the symbol of the Centaur.

The Power Rangers leave Stone henge and flip into action. When they get to the center of the trouble which happens to be right on the front steps of the local college, they find the monster capturing lots of people. The Red Ranger steps forward and says as the monster starts dragging the nets filled with people away.

 **Red Ranger-HEY YOU, UGLY!**

The monster turns around and says.

 **HorrorClaw-Ah, Power Rangers. I'm sorry but you weren't invited!**

The Yellow Ranger says sternly.

 **Yellow Ranger-Let those people go! Now!**

 **HorrowClaw-NEVER! I have a mission to complete and you Ranger fools won't disrupt it!**

The Horror Claw monster extracts lots of saws with claws on the sides of them, they land on the ground and transform into claw monsters with slimy bodies. The Pink Ranger says.

 **Pink Ranger-Eww, gross.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I second that.**

 **Red Ranger-No time for talking about it, we've got to deal with them now!**

 **Pink Ranger-Right!**

The monster then says to his band of minions.

 **HorrorClaw-Clawers destroy the Rangers while I continue to collect the humans of this city!**

He disappears with the nets filled with innocent people.

 **Pink Ranger-Oh no!**

The clawers all separate as well as the Power Rangers. The Yellow Ranger flips up and lands on the ground, she then does a couple of back flips and captures one of the slimy claw creature by her ankles, she then uses her powers to push her upper body up and over the claw being she caught in between her ankles and as she does this her ankles fling the claw creature up and away as she safely lands on her feet.

The Blue and Black Rangers find themselves surrounded by a bunch of those things, the Blue Ranger says to the Black Ranger as they stand back to back.

 **Blue Ranger-Ready?!**

 **Black Ranger-When you are!**

Both Power Rangers do awesome side kicks on opposite sides to take down all of the claw creatures at once.

The Pink Ranger is having a bit of trouble, she tries to take down some of the claw creatures but their slimy bodies disrupt her attempts, one swipes her with a heavy band of claws and sends her crashing into the concrete stairway, she yells out but stands up, she swings her arms around and materializes her Hawk Bow. A few of the claw creatures start rushing over to the Pink Ranger but she has already loaded her bow with torpedo wings, she says as she releases them towards her enemies.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK HAWK TORPEDO WING ATTACK!**

The torpedo wings strike the band of claw creatures threatening her with a vengeance, they fall onto the hard concrete and explode instantly.

The Red Ranger leaps up into the air and does an instantly kick upon five claw creatures, and as soon as he lands he uses his sword to produce a blazing sphere of fire, the sphere surrounds all of the claw creatures and burns them away.

The Power Rangers all regroup. The Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-Where do you think that monster went?**

 **Blue Ranger-I don't know, but we need to find out immediately!**

 **Black Ranger-Yeah, absolutely.**

 **Red Ranger-Let's go!**

They all nod in agreement and teleport away from the college area. Back at the hospital, Carlton reports to the doctor in her office to tell her what had happened to him concerning the new patient he's watching over.

 **Dr. Keyes-Are you sure?**

 **Carlton-Yes I'm very sure, as soon as I took her hand it felt like I was losing strength.**

 **Dr. Keyes-That sounds um not really relevant Carlton.**

 **Carlton-I'm telling the truth.**

 **Dr. Keyes-You mean the truth as you see it, right?**

 **Carlton-No! I'm telling you that when I took her hand it felt like I was losing my strength! I don't know how many times I have to tell you in order for you to believe me!**

 **Dr. Keyes-The patient is not conscience, and what you're telling me isn't relevant, no such thing has been proven, no person can take away your strength!**

 **Carlton-Unless she isn't a person.**

 **Dr. Keyes-Oh now you're just being silly! I'm going to sign your away slip.**

 **Carlton-My away slip? But I'm not taking leave.**

 **Dr. Keyes-Oh yes you are.**

 **Carlton-No, I don't want to!**

 **Dr. Keyes-Those are my orders!**

 **Carlton-But Dr. Keyes you can't. I.**

He stops and thinks for a minute.

 **Carlton-Maybe I just had a dream or something like that.**

 **Dr. Keyes-A dream, now that sounds believable.**

Carlton lets out a fake chuckle.

 **Carlton-Yeah, for sure, a dream. I don't know why I thought it was real. I guess it felt realistic to me.**

 **Dr. Keyes-Don't worry, sometimes when you work as hard as you have been working, it just gets to you. But I still think you need to take some time off.**

 **Carlton-I'd just like to rest up a bit, but not leave completely.**

 **Dr. Keyes-Hmm.**

Carlton says to himself as he starts thinking of the new patient assigned to his watch.

 **Carlton-I think there's something really wrong with her, she can't be human, just can't be.**

HorrowClaw is found right outside of a bank holding another net filled with humans. And soon all of the Power Rangers flip back into action in the bank parking lot.

 **Red Ranger-We've got you now! Now let those people go!**

HorrorClaw responds angrily.

 **HorrorClaw-NO! You Power Rangers are becoming more trouble than you're worth!**

The monster creates a huge force field around all of the nets filled with people using a bit of energy from the darkened depths of the neither world. He leaps out of the force field and in front of the Power Rangers.

The monster then extracts many saws and claws, he sends them all flying over towards the Rangers, they end up being struck and stung, they all flip but not in their usual way, their flips end up in falls as they groan out.

 **Power Rangers-UGHH!**

The monster says.

 **HorrorClaw-I'm taking these humans where I must!**

The Red Ranger says a bit weakly.

 **Red Ranger-No, I. Don't think so!**

He stands up and so does the others, they materialize their weapons and form their ultimate blaster, they fire at the monster but it leaps up into the air, and now the blast strikes the force field, the force field doesn't break apart, instead it sends the blast right back at the Power Rangers. Once the blast hit's the Rangers, they start feeling weak, they yell out at the energy from the blast starts to surge through their bodies quickly. The monster lands back on the ground and starts laughing.

 **HorrorClaw-There's nothing you can do! My force field is indestructible! Only I can crack it open!**

He continues to boast.

 **HorrorClaw-Only I can retract the energy causing my force field, but I will never do it! Hahaha! I shall deliver those humans to my master and destroy you in the process you pathetic Rangers!**

The Black Ranger gets an idea, as the monster looks around and continues to boast about how he's going to win he gets up and rushes over to him, and soon an image of his star creature, the centaur appears, the Black Ranger then raises both of his hands as he puts them together to make a fist and soon brings his fist down and hit's the monster with a thunderous punch, the punch causes the monster to run into his force field and as soon as he hits it the force field starts to sizzle with flashes of lightning, the monster screams out as his own body begins to retract the power without him wanting it. The monster yells out.

 **HorrorClaw-AHHHHH, NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! UGH!**

The Black Ranger says.

 **Black Ranger-You're being taken down by your own words! Would of never known how to get rid of this if it wasn't for you, I thank you and I'm sure my friends do as well.**

HorrorClaw screams out as his body completely retracts the force field, with the unwanted energy surging through his body he lets out one last scream and then falls onto the bank parking lot in a huge fiery explosion.

Later on the people are all freed and the Power Rangers return to Stone Henge. Myndor commends them on a job well done but Michael says.

 **Michael-That monster helped us out a bit.**

 **Nakia-Yeah he sure did, but stupidly.**

 **Ryan-I wonder what will happen next?**

 **Zelda-Don't know.**

 **Ryan-That monster was strong but stupid. What if the next one isn't so stupid?**

 **Nakia-Don't worry about it till the time comes.**

 **Ryan-Sometimes doing a bit of pre worrying is worth it, it may prepare us.**

 **Joshua-Hmm.**

 **Myndor-Don't worry. You Power Rangers are a wonderful team and the dark side has met their match.**


	19. Inner Beauty

Chapter 19 Inner Beauty

Myndor has advised the Rangers to continue their day as normal teenagers well at least three of the Rangers anyway, he will tell them when the time is right to search for the lost star gems, but for now they must stay to protect their city from Dragonlord's monsters. Jesse stands at her locker looking in and getting some needed books for her first hour class, she's wearing a black jean skirt and a pink blouse with white comforter shoes, she glances at herself in a mirror she put up on the inside of her locker's door, and as she does this she sighs as she looks at a pimple that had recently developed on her left cheek.

 **Jesse-Oh I can't believe it. It's still here.**

Her friend Nakia walks up to her, and she is wearing a bright yellow shirt with white jeans and black tennis shoes. Jesse doesn't notice Nakia behind her and looking at her wondering what she's complaining about. Jesse turns around and is startled, she says.

 **Jesse-Nakia! Jeez don't sneak up on me like that.**

 **Nakia-Sorry,. I wasn't sneaking up on you. I was just walking by and decided to say hi this morning.**

 **Jesse-Well that's rare, you hardly ever talk to me anymore.**

 **Nakia-I know and I'm sorry. I have been really busy.**

Jesse sighs. And all of a sudden Nakia notices the semi large pink pimple on Jesse's left cheek, she says.

 **Nakia-Hey you've got a pimple?**

Jesse gets frantic.

 **Jesse-What?! You noticed it?!**

 **Nakia-You can't help but notice it. It's not exactly invisible you know.**

 **Jesse-Oh man, I was hoping it would of went away by this morning.**

 **Nakia-What's the big deal? Just go use something when you get home to help get rid of it.**

 **Jesse-You don't understand Nakia. I have been waiting all week for Jared to ask me out and now when he see's my pimple he won't even look twice at me again.**

 **Nakia-Oh don't even go there. Jared likes you. I know he does.**

 **Jesse-Yes he may like me but he won't ask me out. What guy would?**

 **Nakia-Jesse don't be so hard on yourself. If he treats you differently because you have a pimple then well he's not really worth your time. And anyway it doesn't matter what's outside, it's what's on the inside that counts.**

Jesse sighs again.

 **Nakia-Hurry up and get your books, class will start in a few minutes.**

 **Jesse-I know.**

Dragonlord gets an image from the eye of Cawdor as he stands staring into the cauldron and thinking of a way to get more energy so that Sinistar will be able to return. The image is of Jesse and Nakia, and with Jesse complaining about how she looks simply because she has a pimple an evil idea stirs up in Dragonlord's mind.

 **Dragonlord-Hmm I have the perfect idea that will ensure Sinistar's return.**

Skylark appears and asks.

 **Skylark-What's your idea?**

 **Dragonlord-That girl doesn't know it yet.**

He points to the image of Jesse.

 **Dragonlord-But her problem is about to get worse.**

Dragonlord's eyes glow green as he begins to extract his power through his claws and into the cauldron, he then says.

 **Dragonlord-With this flash of dark energy fill her mind and body with an essence capable of draining energy the moment another human looks at her pimple, and with this energy shall she transform slowly into a monster.**

Skylark laughs evilly.

 **Dragonlord-This time we won't fail.**

Nakia gets impatient and tells Jesse that she'll meet her in class, so she leaves. Jesse is still worried about her pimple, so she looks into her mirror again and as soon as she does a blast of green energy emerges from the mirror and strikes Jesse, and very quickly the energy begins to surge through her body, when its complete Jesse says.

 **Jesse-What in the world.. Ugh! I feel kind of sick.**

Jesse takes out the rest of her needed books and closes her locker, she shrugs off the event and walks over to her first hour class, when she makes it she isn't even close to the door of the classroom when one of her classmates by the name of Marie notices her pimple and says with a smart remark.

 **Marie-Eww, like that's totally going to ruin your social life.**

She laughs and walks a bit past Jesse. A second later Marie is found face down on the cold school floor. Jesse doesn't notice anything she just walks into her classroom. But when she sits down a strand of her hair turns gray.

Dragonlord witnesses this and becomes very happy. Skylark asks as she becomes puzzled.

 **Skylark-There's one thing I don't understand.**

 **Dragonlord-What is it?**

 **Skylark-Why is a part of her going to change when she unnoticeably drains another human's energy?**

 **Dragonlord-Simple, that way she will be totally under my control and return here with the energy.**

 **Skylark-Oh I see. Brilliant.**

 **Dragonlord-Mmm yes..**

Soon voices are heard outside of the classroom and everyone rushes to see that Marie has been knocked out cold. She is taken away and sent to the hospital. Jesse tries her best to conceal her pimple due to it making her feel embarrassed but nothing really works. When she holds up her hand in attempt to hide it the teacher tells her to put her hand down, she does since she really doesn't have a choice.

Back in the hospital, Mike, the registered nurse assigned to a patient who's really the evil sorceress Sinistar looks upon his job as not easy and with worriment. He sits in the room and in the usual chair as he watches the unknown woman lying there peacefully or so it seems. He thinks about Dr. Keyes recommendation about him taking time off, maybe it all was just a dream he thinks, but it seemed way too real to be a dream. He sits and thinks all to himself and doesn't let a single thought slip his mind.

Hours pass and many students and teachers pass out at Terra Falls High School. Nakia looks at her friend Jesse during lunch, but she doesn't look at her pimple, no, she just looks at her right in the eyes, she notices the dramatic change in Jesse's appearance, she now has a head filled with gray hair, a long crooked nose with a wart on the end, and her hands have seemed to change as well, her eyes are dark marbles with absolutely no white out rings and all she seems to be interested in is eating her lunch as they walk in and sit down in the cafeteria. Nakia says to Jesse without looking at her pimple which really isn't very hard to miss.

 **Nakia-Jesse?**

Jesse says in a loud scrunchy voice.

 **Jesse-Yeah?!**

 **Nakia-Um, what happened to you? Halloween isn't for a long while.**

 **Jesse-What are you talking about? For some reason I feel better than ever!**

 **Nakia-Huh? Well you surely don't look it.**

 **Jesses-Huh?**

 **Nakia-Look in a mirror.**

Jesse gets insulted by Nakia's remark.

 **Jesse-Look in a mirror!? How dare you say that to me. I'm not ugly! You said yourself this morning that I was making too much of a deal because of a pimple which seems to have not bothered me since I went to first hour.**

 **Nakia-Seriously Jesse, if you look in a mirror you will understand what I'm saying.**

 **Jesse-Bah!**

Skylark alerts Dragonlord of Jesse's transformation. He looks into the cauldron and see's but says.

 **Dragonlord-No, she's not finished yet.**

 **Skylark-The Yellow Power Ranger is sitting right next to her, and she's looking at her, why isn't her energy flowing through your creations body?**

 **Dragonlord-Its obvious that she isn't looking at her original facial disfiguration! But that doesn't really bother me, she needs to gather more energy so that we can transfer it to Sinistar and create a portal for her return.**

Skylark scuffs and says with less enthusiasm.

 **Skylark-Yes of course.**

Time passes on and Jesse completely changes as she leaves the school building to go home, she drops her books and starts moaning and groaning. A few seconds later Ryan, Nakia and Zelda leave the building and notice her lying on the grass in pain. Nakia rushes over to her.

 **Nakia-Jesse are you okay?**

Jesse pushes Nakia away and reveals how even more hideous she looks, Nakia gasps.

 **Nakia-What is this?!**

 **Tichuba-I am not "Jesse." Oh no. I'm the witch Tichuba! And I am here to return all of this fresh energy that flows within my body!**

 **Nakia-Oh no, not again!**

Nakia backs away and into Zelda and Ryan.

 **Zelda-Another monster.**

 **Nakia-No, she's not, that's Jesse.**

 **Zelda-Jesse?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, those evil creeps must of did something to her!**

 **Ryan-That's obvious.**

 **Nakia-Well we've got to help her!**

Tichuba is in a long black robe, she opens it only to reveal that the rest of her body is nothing more than a smoky cloud filled with lots of human energy. She laughs out loud and says.

 **Tichuba-You are powerless to stop me! All of you!**

Nakia pleads.

 **Nakia-Jesse this isn't you! You've got to fight to the evil!**

 **Tichuba-Jesse's not here right now! Sorry! But I must deal with you before I can return my master, you will pay for your interference Rangers!**

They gasp.

 **Nakia-We have no choice, we've got to save those people and Jesse.**

 **Zelda-Right!**

Nakia, Ryan and Zelda materialize their morphers but Tichuba sends out a huge cloud of dusty stinging spores, the cloud covers the three and starts stinging and choking them. The evil witch laughs and says.

 **Tichuba-How do you like my new remedy for removing your beauty? Hahaha!**

The cloud disappears and the three find themselves looking really old and ugly but with the same bodies. The witch then says.

 **Tichuba-Now give me your energy!**

Just as she is about to attack both the Black and Blue Rangers leap in to the rescue, they land in front of their friends and quickly materialize their weapons, they both rush over to her and strike her with the blue trident and black cannon, and soon when she falls the ugly spell becomes broken and releases Nakia, Zelda and Ryan. They all make sure they are their normal selves again and soon they morph and become the Yellow, Pink and Red Star Force Power Rangers.

The witch stands up as the Yellow Ranger steps forward.

 **Yellow Ranger-We can't hurt her, she's still Jesse.**

Dragonlord watches from the temple and says.

 **Dragonlord-Yes my spell is finally complete and now Tichuba will destroy the Rangers!**

 **Skylark-You hope.**

Dragonlord growls.

Back at the school, the evil witch releases many dark energetic bombs, the bombs hit the Rangers and cause them all to be flung up in a hoard of flames, they land on their backs in pain. The Yellow Ranger groans out again and reaches for her friend who's under a heavy spell. Soon all of the Rangers stands up and preparing themselves to protect the area and save the captured people.

Tichuba comes up with an idea, she creates beings of ugliness, in ghostly forms of tortured beings, she calls them the ugly ghouls of pain.

 **Tichuba-My ghouls will take your energy for me! Haha!**

Wailing and moaning are heard from the ghouls of pain, the Power Rangers stand their ground as all of the ghouls head over to them. They soon spread out and the Pink Ranger does a kick but it goes right through one of the ghouls, she gasps and says.

 **Pink Ranger-Huh?**

The others try to fight and they too fail, the ghouls strike them badly and as they touch them they start draining the Ranger's energy .. Before all is lost the Power Rangers hear the voice of Myndor within their minds.

 **Myndor-Rangers the simple answer to solving this problem is look deep within your hearts and find that spot capable of releasing this spell, believe in yourself and remove the ghouls from this planet.**

The Power Rangers think and look deep within their hearts, there they find a spot of which they can harness within themselves. A pack of ghouls head over to the Rangers once again as they spread out to now fight them with inner strenght.

The Red Ranger says immediately.

 **Red Ranger-I hold the power of a true and brave heart. The Firebird ignites my courage.**

His body soon starts to glow for he has found his inner beauty and inner strength. He quickly materializes his sword and slashes through a band of ghouls, they scream out in agony and disappear quickly.

The Black Ranger says as he prepares himself.

 **Black Ranger-I hold the power of a noble and kind being. The Centaur provides me with great strength.**

He materializes his cannon as his body glows brightly, he then uses his cannon and rips through his threatening enemies.

Next, the Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-I hold the power of a striking but sweet love. The Hydra surrounds me with an aggressive caring power.**

Her body glows Yellow and soon she materializes her daggers and with a few slashes and strike she vaporizes her threatening enemies.

The Pink Ranger is next to find her inner beauty spot, she then says.

 **Pink Ranger-I hold the power of soaring kindness. The hawk mentors me to show a snapping understanding.**

She glows Pink and materializes her bow, she then releases a band of heavy arrows towards her enemies and sends them back to where they came from.

And last but not least, the Blue Ranger says as he glows brightly blue.

 **Blue Ranger-I hold the power of aquatic knowledge and peace. The dolphin shows me the light of the heart.**

He materializes his trident and destroys the last of the ghouls.

The Rangers, now all glowing regroup and form their ultimate weapon, they feel that this will help return Jesse to normal, they fire a gentle blast which hovers over the witch and soon overpowers her, she screams out in agony as the ugly and evil soul leaves Jesse's body along with the captured energy. Eventually the energy returns to all of the rightful owners. Jesse is found returned to normal as she falls onto the green grass. The Yellow Ranger rushes over to her and holds her up a bit, she asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Are you okay?**

Jesse responds.

 **Jesse-Yes, what happened?**

 **Yellow Ranger-You're back to normal now.**

Jesse feels around her face and touches her pimple.

 **Jesse-Oh my pimple is still there. I thought it was all a dream.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Hey sometimes it takes a bit of your inner strenght to destroy something on the outside of yourself that's bothering you.**

 **Jesse-Yeah, either that or Noxzema.**

Jesse chuckles.

Back at the temple, Dragonlord is mocked by Skylark.

 **Skylark-Oh yes you had a perfect plan, who would of thought that the Rangers wouldn't win this one! It was a weak plan!**

 **Dragonlord-No it wasn't! They had help! My plan almost worked!**

 **Skylark-Who cares anyway, I say we leave Sinistar where she is.**

 **Dragonlord-What?**

 **Skylark-Leave her where she is. And we rule this world!**

 **Dragonlord-You don't know what you're saying.**

 **Skylark-Oh yes I do. And.**

She says to herself.

 **Skylark-Even if I have to make sure myself. Sinistar will stay where she is! Ha!**


	20. A Betrayer's Trusting Mistake

Chapter 20 A Betrayer's Trusting Mistake

Skylark lingers around in the old rooms of Sinistar's temple, she searches for many hours to find something that can help her in her plan to seal Sinistar completely away and without Dragonlord finding out. She realizes she can't use the eye of Cawdor since it will only obey Sinistar, so instead she summons a creature from the dark realm. This creature is half woman and half bat who has the ability to go anywhere unnoticed, she has ninja powers which aid her in anything she wants to do and this intrigues Skylark very much for she feels that Ninjara's powers will be very helpful in her task to get rid of Sinistar completely.

The being appears out of thin air wearing a pair of wicked cool black spandex shorts and a top to match and also she wears a mask over her mouth. She looks over at Skylark and nods her head without saying anything.

 **Skylark-Welcome Ninjara. It is very pleasing to have you here.**

Ninjara says nothing, she just nods again.

 **Skylark-I have two jobs for you actually.**

Ninjara says nothing, instead she just stares at Skylark. Skylark continues to speak.

 **Skylark-First I want you to lead me to where Sinistar's corpse is being held in this time, if anyone can find it, I know its you! And the second, I want you to destroy the Power Rangers! You will be rewarded handsomely for your services.**

Ninjara nods again. She then very carefully materializes a crystal ball, and inside an image of smoke, the smoke clears up and reveals the place where Sinistar's body is being held which is the hospital in downtown Terra Falls. Skylark looks into the crystal ball and smiles.

 **Skylark-Excellent. Then it shouldn't be too difficult sealing Sinistar's mental energy away for good! Ha!**

Ninjara dematerializes the crystal ball, she looks at Skylark and quickly pulls her black sword from the back of her pouch located on the back side of her top. Skylark looks at the sword and immediately responds.

 **Skylark-Yes, Sinistar will be destroyed. And I'm the only one to do it.**

Ninjara nods again.

 **Skylark-And now is the time to attack the Rangers. I'll start then you finish them.**

Ninjara nods once again.

In the city of Terra Falls, Ryan, Nakia, Zelda, Joshua and Michael all meet up at the local ice cream parlor to relax a bit and eat up some good ice cream for a few hours. Since Michael and Joshua have never been to an ice cream shop before Nakia volunteers to explain what it is.

Ryan is wearing a red t shirt and red pants with tennis shoes, Nakia is wearing a pair of yellow biker shorts with a white skirt over them, a black tank top and tennis shoes, Zelda is wearing a pink skirt with blue shorts, and a white blouse with tennis shoes, and both Joshua and Michael are wearing what they always wear, they don't feel the need to change clothes they say because they want to get back to their own time as soon as possible.

After getting their ice cream everyone walks over to Wayland Park which has lots more than the main park in central downtown. Feeling that the day might be pleasant, they all decide to maybe go to a movie, but as they continue to walk through Wayland park a band of bird warriors appear. Zelda notices first and gasps.

 **Zelda-Oh no, trouble!**

The others notice and gasp as well.

 **Nakia-Oh jeez, not today!**

Skylark appears right in front of her warriors who are all standing in front of a large swing set. She smirks and says to her warriors as she points to Ryan and the others.

 **Skylark-GET THEM!**

Everyone scatters away and sets themselves up at a different part of the very large park. Nakia is followed by a few bird warriors as she flips up onto a picnic table. Zelda is followed as well as she rushes over towards a perfectly leveled balance beam which is connected to a very large slide. Ryan stays over by the swings and takes on Skylark and Joshua rushes over to the end of a gate, and finally Michael rushes over to a small area filled with sand and a small baseball field.

As the bird warriors attempt to attack Nakia, they all surround her as she stands on top of the picnic table, but she kicks a few of them out of the way, she then does a back flip off of the table and as she lands on her feet she picks up the table and hurls it at the remaining bird warriors and knocks them completely down and out.

Zelda leaps up onto the balance beam as a bird warrior tries to swipe at her with its claws, then seconds later two bird warriors leap onto the balance beam standing at opposite sides of Zelda, as the bird warrior on her left side tries to hit her she does a marvelous back flip and knocks down the bird warrior that was on her left side. Now on her right side, she lands on her feet and ducks quickly as it tries to swipe at her, she then punches it in the stomach and jumps up a bit and kicks it right in the back which sends it flying off of the balance beam.

Michael kicks a lot of sand into a bunch of bird warriors eyes, when they become blinded and frustrated he does a twirl around side kick and knocks down one, he then does another but this time heavier which causes a lot of sand to rise and turn into a cyclone like weapon to send all of the bird warriors threatening him far away into a large explosion.

The rest attack Joshua as he leaps up on the top of the gate, but he isn't knocked down, no he stays on the top of the gate and as the bird warriors leap up and attempt to hit him again, he fly's off of the gate and delivers thunderous kicks to each of them, they land on the ground in loud and dangerous explosions as Joshua lands on his feet.

Finally Ryan is fighting off Skylark, she swipes him with her claws and uses a few feathers to sting him and knock him off of his feet, when he falls she steps on his chest hard, he groans out a bit, she laughs and says.

 **Skylark-You're finished!**

She materializes a very large sword with a silver feather handle, as she is about to deliver what she believes a fatal hit, she's stopped by Nakia. Nakia leaps up a few inches off of her feet and kicks Skylark in the back, she groans out as she is knocked down.

 **Skylark-UGH!**

Nakia lands on her feet and leans down to comfort Ryan.

 **Nakia-Are you okay?**

Ryan says.

 **Ryan-Yeah, thanks for your help.**

 **Nakia-Not a problem.**

They both smile.

Everyone regroups as Skylark stands up and glares at them all. She smirks as she holds her sword up and says.

 **Skylark-You haven't won yet!**

She points her sword at them all and causes a huge band of white lightning and multicolored energy to emerge and strike Ryan and the others with a vengeance. They all scream out in pain as they are all hit with the tremendous amount of stinging dark energy, they all fall onto their knees and backs slowly.

 **Ryan-Ugh!**

 **Zelda-UHH!**

 **Nakia-UGK!**

 **Joshua-AHHU!**

 **Michael-UGHHH!**

Skylark laughs again, she then points her sword to the ground, and on her right side a huge smoke of power appears and disappears therefore revealing a kneeling Ninjara. Skylark looks at her and says.

 **Skylark-Finish off these pathetic humans! I have more important work to do!**

Ninjara nods.

Skylark finishes to say.

 **Skylark-I trust you will not fail.**

Skylark waves her sword around her body and it causes her to completely disappear in a wave of heavy feathery smoke.

Ninjara looks at Ryan and his friends, she pulls out her black sword and looks as if she's going to attack, just then they all stand up and remain side by side. Ryan looks at his friends as he stands in front and says.

 **Ryan-Its time to Morph!**

Nakia steps forward next to him and says.

 **Nakia-I couldn't agree more.**

They materialize their morphers and swing them around once as they remain on their arms, once brought together the power phase begins. Ryan, Nakia, Zelda, Joshua and Michael all touch the center stars on their morphers they all then say together.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

Then one by one they say.

 **Ryan-RED!**

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Zelda-PINK!**

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

 **Michael-BLACK!**

Once said they all start glowing their rightful Ranger colors and completely transform into Star Force Power Rangers.

They prepare to defend themselves but notice Ninjara not making a move. She stares at them with her dark beady eyes for a minute then drops her sword. The Rangers don't know what to make of this, they figure she'll make the first move.

Skylark appears in front of the hospital entrance. She realizes she won't be able to get through the hospital looking like she is now, so she decides to change her appearance. She waves her sword over her body again and transforms into a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, a slender build and a semi wicked smile, she has on a pair of black shorts and a white t shirt with comfortable looking high tops. She says to herself as she feels if this plan works.

 **Skylark-I will rule the evil side with Sinistar gone! Dragonlord and the others will have no choice but to serve me and only me! Ha!**

She walks into the building and wonders where she has to go exactly. So instead of really finding out on her own she walks up to a lady sitting at a desk and typing up some sort of information on her computer. The lady is wearing glasses and has a beehive hair do, she is wearing a long white business type dress suit. As Skylark walks up the lady notices and stops typing, she turns around and asks.

 **Ann-Yes, may I help you?**

Skylark responds.

 **Skylark-Yes, I'm here looking for someone.**

 **Ann-And who is this someone?**

 **Skylark-Um, someone who was hurt and brought here.**

 **Ann-Hon that could be anyone in this hospital. I'm afraid you'll have to give me a bit more information. By the way what is your name?**

 **Skylark-Sky.**

She stops as the lady looks at her from the tip of her glasses and asks.

 **Ann-Sky?**

Skylark gives in without a fight and says.

 **Skylark-Yes, just Sky.**

 **Ann-O.k. Never heard of anyone with that name, but hey who I am.**

She chuckles and then asks.

 **Ann-So do you have any idea of who this person you're trying to see is?**

 **Skylark-Yes.**

 **Ann-Well?**

 **Skylark-She's sleeping I was told. Or have been sleeping for a long time now.**

 **Ann-Hmm. You wouldn't be talking about the coma patient on the next floor would you?**

 **Skylark-Yes, I think so.**

 **Ann-Well hmm. Let me see here.**

She turns around and types up the information into her computer, she looks back at Skylark and says.

 **Ann-It'll just be a minute. Sometimes this computer is quite slow.**

The computer finally beeps and gives the lady an answer. She looks and says.

 **Ann-Oh yes, she's on the second floor. But I'm going to need some type of identification from you in order for you to be authorized to visit her.**

Skylark says sarcastically.

 **Skylark-I'm a friend. A dear friend. I've been worried ever since I was told about her being hurt and brought here to be under this facilities care.**

 **Ann-Well I'm still going to need some identification before you can leave to go and see her. We can't just let anyone go into any patient's rooms here. We're under a strict policy and there are regulations that cannot be broken.**

 **Skylark-I see and I do understand.**

Skylark's eyes start glowing white as she says and looks into the lady's eyes.

 **Skylark-But those regulations can be broken by special situations, right?**

The lady's eyes start glowing a bit and she responds in a monotone voice.

 **Ann-Yes, of course. I'm sorry for keeping you here. You must have an important reason to be here. Please go on with my permission.**

Skylark says in an evil but cheery tone.

 **Skylark-Why thank you.**

Her eyes stop glowing and so does Ann's. Skylark leaves and Ann returns to normal as if Skylark has never been there.

 **Skylark makes her way to the second floor, she makes it past another large desk with a lady sitting there eating some sort of candy.**

Back with the Power Rangers. No fight goes on, Ninjara looks at the Rangers and they can tell she's smirking under her mouth mask, they figure she's going to do something now which she does, but not what they expect, no she picks up her sword and disappears in a cloud of smoke. The Rangers all look at each other in confusion.

 **Yellow Ranger-What was that all about?**

 **Red Ranger-I don't know. But we'd better be prepared for the worst.**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah I think so too.**

 **Blue Ranger-I wonder what's going to happen this time.**

 **Black Ranger-Whatever it is, one thing for sure, it won't benefit us.**

Back at the hospital Skylark finds a very scared looking guy not willing or wanting to be there but feeling like he has too. She senses something about him and follows him, and with luck he leads her right into the room where Sinistar's body is being held.

He turns around and gasps.

 **Carlton-Who are you?**

 **Skylark-I'm just a friend.**

Carlton asks frantically.

 **Carlton-A f..ri..end of who's?**

 **Skylark-Well you are caring for my friend aren't you?**

 **Carlton-You mean her?**

He points towards Sinistar's lifeless body.

 **Skylark-Exactly.**

Carlton whispers to Skylark now.

 **Carlton-I don't know what she is, but she's not human.**

 **Skylark-Of course she's not! And neither am I!**

 **Carlton-What?**

Skylark materializes her sword and closes the door, she waves it over her body and transforms back into her birdlike self. Carlton gasps very loudly and tries to get away but he is stopped by Skylark's sword. He asks in a scared tone.

 **Carlton-What.. A..re… you.. Going to do to me?**

 **Skylark-This!**

A small electrical charge of energy emerges from Skylark's eyes and zaps Carlton, he soon falls onto the floor unconscious. Skylark walks towards the bed slowly and with her sword tightly in her hand, she hears a noise from behind her and turns around, she see's Ninjara appearing and bowing. Skylark says.

 **Skylark-Why are you here?!**

Ninjara says nothing, instead she stands up and opens her hands. Skylark gasps with astonishment as she see's five star gems glowing with power. She looks at Ninjara and says.

 **Skylark-I don't believe it, you did it! I cannot believe it! You destroyed the Power Rangers and now you have brought me their star gems! This is magnificent! Well, there's one last piece which will be eliminated shortly to ensure my rise to power!**

Ninjara nods and smirks.

 **Skylark-You have done well Ninjara, you will definitely be made a general in my armies yet to come.**

Ninjara nods again.

Skylark says in a stern tone this time.

 **Skylark-Step aside! I will do this myself!**

She turns back to the bed and looks at Sinistar's fallen body, she raises her sword and says loudly.

 **Skylark-TO SEAL SINISTAR AWAY FOREVER!**

She's just about to strike Sinistar's body when her sword is cut in half, it falls onto the floor, she turns around and gasps at what she sees. Ninjara has broken Skylark's sword in half with her own sword. She says nothing but continues to smirk. Skylark gets angry and says.

 **Skylark-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?**

Ninjara delivers a very fast turn around kick, she knocks Skylark right onto Sinistar's body and as soon as she touches it her energy starts to drain at a very rapid pace. Skylark screams out in agony as her body starts to become nothing more than a skeleton.

 **Skylark-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I WAS GOING TO RULE THE EVIL WORLD! MY ENERGY IS LEAVING ME, AHHHHHHHHH!**

Soon the entire bed starts to glow brightly white Ninjara stares as the glowing energy opens a portal. Just before the portal is completely open Ninjara picks up Skylark's skeleton and throws it on the other side of the room. The portal is now open and Sinistar's mind energy is seen the energy arises from the portal quickly and shines over the body and bed, soon the portal closes and the mind energy enters the lifeless body of Sinistar. Once all complete, her body starts glowing slightly and soon it becomes a bit electrified.

An obvious grin is seen as Ninjara happily awaits for Sinistar to awaken. The return of Sinistar is near, the battle is far from over.


	21. The Search Begins

Chapter 21 The Search Begins

The bed in the hospital where Sinistar's body lays begins to shake a bit, as everything dies down the evil Sorceress finally awakes and floats up, she waves her hands over her body and transforms her gown into a full body black leather suit with tiny sparkling stars going from top to bottom, also very sharp looking black stiletto heels appear on her feet, she then extends her hands to the right side of her body and materializes a very powerful looking staff with a large silver star on the tip of it. She shakes her head and lets down her blonde hair and her eyes turn from blue to black. She jumps off of the bed and as soon as she does Ninjara bows.

Sinistar looks at Ninjara and says.

 **Sinistar-Good work Ninjara.**

She looks at the smoky bones of Skylark and soon her eyes glow and this causes the bones to float over to her and transform into a necklace that places itself onto Sinistar's neck, she laughs and says.

 **Sinistar-Skylark was such a fool to summon a creature from the dark realm, a realm I control Hahahahaha! Now I shall wear the bones of the traitor!**

Sinistar looks at Ninjara again and says.

 **Sinistar-Let's go. We have important work to do, starting with destroying the Rangers!**

Ninjara nods agreeably and soon they both disappear. Carlton wakes up after the doctor walks into the room, she gasps and asks.

 **Dr. Keyes-Hey what happened here?**

Carlton immediately explains but the doctor doesn't believe one word of it. She says to him.

 **Dr. Keyes-All this you're telling me doesn't make any sense at all.**

 **Carlton-I'm telling the truth! And I can prove it!**

 **Dr. Keyes-Hmm.**

Carlton takes a camera that he put into the wall to record any weird happenings so that just in case something happened like it did before he would be able to prove it to the doctors and nurses in the hospital.

Sinistar reappears within her temple with Ninjara. Dragonlord and Elephantytan see this and immediately bow.

Sinistar walks over to her cauldron, she looks into it and begins to think.

 **Sinistar-Hmm. I think its time for a change.**

She walks around till she gets to the center of her chamber room, she then plunges the end of her staff right into the center of her temple, as it starts unleashing its power the temple begins to slowly move. And soon the temple bursts out of the ground and flies high above till it reaches the outside of the planet earth, it then begins to float around in the starry sky till it finds a suitable spot within the center of the universe, the temple slowly begins to transform into a floating starship and inside of the temple becomes an electronic wonderland. Dragonlord and the others look around as they see the entire different environment surrounding them all. He looks at the new and beautiful Sinistar and asks.

 **Dragonlord-This is how you want things to look now my Empress?**

She smirks at him and says.

 **Sinistar-Yes. I have a feeling that being out here in the center of the universe will be most interesting and necessary!**

They all nod in agreement.

 **Sinistar-And along with the change I shall create new and more powerful warriors to take down the Power Rangers!**

 **Dragonlord-Yes Empress of course.**

The Power Rangers return to Stonehenge, they all remove their helmets and walk over to Myndor who's just finishing up with speaking to the Wizard's Pool. He turns around and looks at each Ranger one by one worriedly. Nakia steps up and puts a hand on Myndor's left shoulder, she then asks sympathetically.

 **Nakia-What's wrong Myndor?**

Myndor says nothing but then the other Power Rangers ask him frantically. He then slowly speaks.

 **Myndor-Rangers.**

Ryan asks.

 **Ryan-Yes? What do you have to tell us Myndor?**

Myndor continues.

 **Myndor-Rangers. Sinistar has been brought back.**

They all gasp.

 **Nakia-What?!**

 **Myndor-Yes, the Wizard's Pool has alerted me of her presence but she isn't on earth anymore.**

 **Zelda-Then where is she?**

 **Myndor-I don't know, but what is known that she isn't on this planet anymore.**

 **Ryan-Does that mean she's left earth for good then?**

 **Myndor-No, I'm afraid not. What I believe is the entire universe is now at stake, I am sure she will attack planets within this vicinity and then move on.**

 **Zelda-We won't let her do that!**

 **Myndor-We must find the lost star gems immediately! There is no time to waste!**

 **Michael-But how can we find them? We don't even know where to look!**

 **Myndor-That's ok Rangers. I have something that will assist you in your search.**

 **Nakia-Really?**

 **Myndor-Yes.**

 **Ryan-What is it?**

 **Myndor-You already have them. A spell has been put on your wrist communicators, they will alarm you when you are in reach of one or all of the lost star gems.**

 **Ryan-That's wonderful.**

 **Myndor-Yes. The time is now, don't waste it. I know Sinistar has gained more power so you need to do the same. Teleport out of here and start searching everywhere in your city, if nothing is found, expand your search.**

They all nod.

 **Zelda-Don't worry, we'll find them. But.**

Myndor gives Zelda a puzzling look.

 **Myndor-What is it?**

 **Zelda-There is something I want to ask and I'm sure everyone else wants to know too.**

 **Myndor-Yes, what is it?**

 **Zelda-About that bat woman, she didn't attack us.**

Ryan says.

 **Ryan-Hey yeah she didn't, what's up with that?**

 **Myndor-I don't know. Perhaps she was not attacking as a way of expressing something.**

 **Nakia-Huh?**

 **Myndor-I don't know like I said. Anyway you Rangers have more important things to worry about and to take care of.**

Ryan reassures Myndor.

 **Ryan-Don't worry. We'll take care of everything.**

 **Joshua-Right.**

Within the Starship, Sinistar transforms her cauldron in her main chamber into a viewing dome located in the center of the wall. She looks into it and see's all Ryan and Nakia looking for something in the local downtown area park but not in their Ranger suits, she also see's Zelda, Joshua and Michael doing the same but on the other side of town in a woodsy area. She says to herself as she sits in her new throne which is a metal star glowing with power.

 **Sinistar-What can those pathetic humans be up to. Hmm I wonder.**

Her eyes begin to glow brightly white and radiate energy patterns that hit her viewing dome as she says and smiles deeply.

 **Sinistar-Metallic Warriors of Great Strength come forth and attack!**

The energy patterns enter her viewing dome and transmit all the way to earth where they form into new Metallic Warriors. When her eyes stop glowing her smile turns into a smirk when she says.

 **Sinistar-Now it begins! I shall join in on the fun!**

She stands up gracefully and takes a hold of her Dark Star Power Staff, she soon disappears. Meanwhile Nakia and Ryan continue their search, they use the communicators but find nothing.

 **Nakia-Do you think we're doing it right?**

 **Ryan-What? Searching?**

 **Nakia-Well duh.**

 **Ryan-Yeah, our communicators aren't beeping. So I guess its not around here.**

 **Nakia-So where to next?**

 **Ryan-Let's try the area around the mall. If those star gems are here we'll find them.**

Nakia nods. They leave the area and quickly make it over to the mall, as Ryan drives up into a parking space the front of his car starts to spark, its lets off a small explosion and scares Nakia as she squirms around in the passengers seat.

 **Nakia-What was that?!**

 **Ryan-I dunno. But I'll find out.**

Ryan gets out of his car after popping the hood, after a few seconds Nakia see's Ryan fly up and over the car, he groans out in pain. She gasps and gets out.

 **Nakia-Ryan, are you okay?**

Ryan groans out again. Nakia leans down to try and console him, she looks up and see's a hoard of metallic warriors with star symbols on their chests. Nakia gasps again.

 **Nakia-What are those things?!**

Nakia is grabbed away from Ryan by one of the metallic warriors, she tries to fight them but she ends up losing, a few seconds later she is hit in the stomach hard and falls onto her side in pain. She is barely able to look up at Ryan so she just grasps her stomach and hopes the pain goes away.

Myndor alerts Zelda, Joshua and Michael of Ryan and Nakia's situation, he advises them to morph so they will have enough power to deal with their new enemies. Zelda says to Myndor as he speaks to them through their communicators.

 **Zelda-Don't worry, we're on our way.**

Myndor responds.

 **Myndor-May the power protect you.**

His voice disappears.

Zelda looks at Joshua and Michael, she then says to them as she materialize her morpher.

 **Zelda-Come on you guys. We've got to get to the others.**

Both Michael and Joshua nod and materialize their morphers as well. They say together as they all begin to teleport.

 **Zelda, Michael and Joshua-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

They teleport away from the woodsy area and teleport right to where Ryan and Nakia are but morphed.

They break away from each other to handle a group of metallic warriors, the Blue Ranger brings forth his trident and attacks immediately. He strikes three warriors at once and then turns around and kicks one, they all fall onto the ground but get right back up and all start attacking him, he yells out in pain as he feels hard punches and kicks administered to his back, stomach and sides continuously.

The Black Ranger does a back flip just as one of the metal warriors tries to strike him, as he lands on his feet he turns around and see's two metal warriors right behind him, they materialize steel rods and swipe at the Black Ranger but he jumps up into the air backwards to escape a painful attack.

The Pink Ranger materializes her weapon, she releases many power arrows at once towards a few of the metal warriors, they dodge her arrows and attack her, she is kicked up into the air and just as she is about to land on the ground with a hard smack one of the metal warriors materializes a steel rod and hits her causing her to feel more pain as she lands on the parking lot ground.

The Black Ranger is captured and knocked down onto the ground, then one metal warrior puts its metal foot on the Black Ranger's helmet in an attempt to crush his helmet to get to crushing his head.

With all of the Power Rangers subdued a black star arises in the sky and begins to shine which stops the whole scene and what I mean by that is, the Metallic Warriors still have the Rangers captured but they have taken notice of the star and await in respect for their leader's upcoming appearance to do any further damage to the Rangers.

Nakia looks up and notices the star growing larger, a few seconds later the star bursts into a wave of starry energy which forms into the beautiful Sinistar holding her star staff. She stands there in her new outfit staring at the Rangers. Nakia asks in pain.

 **Nakia-Ugh! Who.. Are you?**

Sinistar lets out a silly but stern laugh.

 **Sinistar-You should know me. Don't tell me you've forgotten so soon.**

Nakia gasps but it is due to her still being in pain, besides that she is still a bit puzzled, the other Rangers look up to see the beautiful lady standing but they too don't know who she is that is until one of them gets a feeling from looking at her star staff and from seeing how she appeared before them all. The evil sorceress says to them all now.

 **Sinistar-You Power Rangers will pay dearly for what you did to me!**

Ryan stands up slowly and says as the pain he feels slowly starts to fade and he realizes who he is speaking to.

 **Ryan-You should talk Sinistar! You're the evil one! We would of never been needed to protect our planet if it weren't for you!**

Sinistar chuckles and the Blue Ranger says while becoming stunned at her beauty while still in his predicament mind you.

 **Blue Ranger-Whoa you look a thousand times better than you did before!**

The Black Ranger adds.

 **Black Ranger-You took the words right out of my mouth!**

Sinistar chuckles again while slightly ignoring what Joshua and Michael said. She says.

 **Sinistar-Foolish humans. But anyway I want something from you.**

She looks right at Ryan as he asks.

 **Ryan-And what is that?!**

 **Sinistar-Answers.**

 **Ryan-What?**

 **Sinistar-ANSWERS!**

Ryan looks around and see's all of his friends on the ground at the mercy of Sinistar's merciless Metallic Warriors. Sinistar immediately senses his concern and comes up with something interesting to say.

 **Sinistar-Now I can be fair.. Sometimes. And I'm sure with your friends in the bind they're in won't allow you to decide to give me the answer I want. So..**

She says to her warriors.

 **Sinistar-Release them.**

They obey her and they all regroup. The Pink Ranger, Black Ranger and Blue Ranger rush over to Nakia and Ryan they power down and transform back into their normal selves. Ryan looks back at Sinistar as she stands in front of her warriors, he then says.

 **Ryan-What answers do you want?**

Sinistar looks at him and says in a gentle but serious tone.

 **Sinistar-I want to know what you and your friends are looking for.**

Ryan and the others look at each other and immediately know that they cannot not tell Sinistar anything about what they must find. Nakia steps up and says.

 **Nakia-Do you really expect us to tell you?**

 **Joshua-Dream on Lady!**

Sinistar growls.

 **Sinistar-I could have had you destroyed! But I released you from your pain! Now tell me what you're looking for!**

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-We're not going to tell you. You're evil! You'd try something and things will only get worse.**

Michael responds to that.

 **Michael-Zelda's right. We'd be stupid to tell you.**

Sinistar's eyes start glowing white, her voice starts increasing in volume and tone as she says.

 **Sinistar-WRONG ANSWERS!**

Joshua says to Michael.

 **Joshua-You know even with those white glowing eyes she's still hot looking!**

 **Michael-Don't I know it.**

Zelda and Nakia become slightly disgusted.

 **Zelda-Oh give it a rest you guys.**

 **Nakia-Totally.**

Sinistar looks at her warriors and shouts out.

 **Sinistar-DESTROY THEM ALL!**

As the metallic warriors prepare to make their move. Ryan stands in the front center area and his friends stand next to him, he materializes his morpher, he then gets a very serious look on his face and he says to his friends sternly.

 **Ryan-Come on Rangers, time to power up!**

They all say.

 **Nakia, Zelda, Michael, Joshua-Right!**

They all then materialize their morphers and bring them together, as they all touch the stars in the center of their morphers they say one by one.

 **Ryan-RED!**

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Zelda-PINK!**

 **Michael-BLACK!**

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

They then all start glowing and a few seconds later they shout out together.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

A Super Blinding white light appears from the Rangers Morphers. The light disappears and all of the Rangers are powered up and ready.

They immediately spread out and each Power Ranger is followed by a small group of metallic warriors. Sinistar stands and watches as she holds her star staff, she starts chuckling and saying.

 **Sinistar-Those Power Rangers will never defeat my new warriors! And soon I shall have the answers I'm looking for and finally take my place as ruler of all!**

Her eyes start glowing brightly white again..


	22. The Lost Star Gem of the Phoenix

Chapter 22 The Lost Star Gem of the Phoenix

Sinistar disappears into the air as the Power Rangers are fighting for their very lives against new minions who serve Sinistar and her evil ways. The Power Rangers spread out and cover more ground so that maybe they will be able to defeat their enemies.

The Red Ranger finds himself surrounded by a couple of metal warriors, he materializes his sword and attempts to swipe at them one by one and quickly but his sword is repelled by the very solid armor bodies of the metal warriors, as he attempts to leap up he is grabbed by his left shoulder and kicked hard in his stomach. He groans out in pain.

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

The Black Ranger fires blasts from his cannon towards the metal warriors threatening him, but the blasts are reflected away and sent back to him, he finds himself in a huge explosion, and as soon as he lands on his back on the solid hard ground he is picked up and flung high up in the air, just then one of the metal warriors leap up into the air and takes a very strong swipe at the Black Ranger using his metal rod. The Black Ranger screams out as he lands once again on the ground but in terrible pain.

 **Black Ranger-UHHH!**

The Blue Ranger uses his trident in hopes of winning, he conjures up his most fierce attack which is his trident's whirlpool. The whirlpool surrounds a few metal warriors but it soon is destroyed, the Blue Ranger defends himself with his trident weapon, he swings it around and hit's a few warriors, but since they're bodies are impenetrable his trident just bounces off of them, he is then kicked in the back hard and knocked down onto the ground, he groans out in pain.

 **Blue Ranger-UGH, OH MAN!**

The Yellow and Pink Rangers materialize their weapons and leap up into the air together, just as they are about to attack, two metal warriors leap up into the air as well, they both knock their weapons out of the Rangers hands and kick them together with thunderous results. Both Rangers groan out in pain and land onto the hard ground.

 **Yellow and Pink Rangers-AHHHH UGH!**

Myndor witnesses the new fight and wonders what can he do to help the Power Rangers. Instead of leaving them there to suffer he uses his magic to bring the Rangers back to Stone Henge before anything else happens. The Power Rangers are hurt, so they spend a few minutes in their healing casings. Myndor looks into the Wizard's Pool and asks.

 **Myndor-What can we do? Sinistar has new warriors, and they are more powerful than anything the Rangers have been up against.**

The Wizard's Pool responds.

 **Wizard's Pool-The three lost star gems must be found. Only then will the Power Rangers have enough power to destroy Sinistar's new minions.**

 **Myndor-Hmmm.**

The next day arrives and in the sky a energy of flames appears but faint. The flaming energy starts roaming the city of Terra Falls as if its searching for something or someone.

On Sinistar's Star Ship she sits on her star throne in the center of her chamber and looks into her viewing dome. She see's images of nothing interesting and this frustrates her. She takes a hold of her star staff and plunges it into the floor under her due to her being upset as she says.

 **Sinistar-What are those Power Rangers up to?! I MUST KNOW!**

Just then Dragonlord walks into Sinistar's chambers, he bows in front of her throne and says.

 **Dragonlord-Empress we have detected a strange energy on earth that may be of use to you.**

Sinistar looks at him with an "are you sure" expression on her face. She nods and dismisses him.

Back on Earth a new girl arrives at Terra Falls High School. The time now is 8:05 am and the new girl walks into the main office with mandatory papers. The new girl is named Kimberly Williams. She is 16 years old, has semi long brown hair, blue eyes, she has a medium build and weighs about 110 pounds. She's wearing a white t shirt and a blue jean skirt with white tennis shoes.

As she gives her papers to the secretary she leaves and walks up to the third floor for her first hour class. The day passes on and Kimberly finds the new high school nice and some of her fellow students seem to be nice.

Back at Stone Henge, the Power Rangers are fully rejuvenated and so they get out of their healing casings. They walk over to Myndor as he starts speaking.

 **Myndor-Rangers, Sinistar has sent down another platoon of her metal minions.**

Ryan steps forward and says.

 **Ryan-We'll try our best.**

 **Myndor-I know. And may the power protect you all.**

The Rangers all nod and grab their helmets, they then all stand together and teleport out of Stone Henge. The reappear in a forest located on the other side of town where they find lots of metal warriors searching for something or at least they look like they are. The Pink Ranger looks up a bit and notices a sparkling flame just floating by in the sky, she tells her friends about it but when they look up the flame has disappeared.

The metal warriors notice the Power Rangers quickly, they stand together and soon hears Sinistar's voice say.

 **Sinistar-METALLIX ARISE!**

Soon a power from the sky emerges and strikes all of the metal warriors, the energy then forms them all into one metal monster with a really hard outer body coating. The monster has an ugly metal face and a built body, he materializes a rod with sharp axe's on both ends. The Power Rangers prepare to defend themselves but Metallix twirls his weapon around continuously and causes powerful energy beams to emerge and strike the Rangers all at once. They scream out in pain as they are all flung onto their backs.

 **Power Rangers-UGHHH!**

The Yellow Ranger frantically asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-How are we going to defeat that monster?**

The Blue Ranger responds.

 **Blue Ranger-We can't give up. We have to do everything we can.**

They all agree. The Black Ranger says.

 **Black Ranger-We couldn't even scratch those metal heads before, now that they're combined we don't even have less than a chance.**

 **Red Ranger-Then we fight fire with fire!**

 **Black Ranger-Huh?**

 **Red Ranger-We'll use one metal body against our metal headed enemy!**

 **Pink Ranger-Hey I know what you mean.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah.**

The Rangers all stand up and call forth their zords. Soon the sky fills with beautiful stars and from those stars come forth the star zords. And at the Red Ranger's command the zords form into the Mighty Star Force Megazord. Metallix laughs and says to the Power Rangers.

 **Metallix-You pathetic Rangers, you cannot defeat me! Even with a giant Megazord!**

He yells out and sends a very powerful dark energy blast at the Megazord, the blast strikes the Megazord instantly and causes it to surge with electricity, the Megazord slowly then breaks apart. The Power Rangers become horrified to see that their Megazord is being taken apart slowly by Metallix's power.

 **Pink Ranger-I don't believe it!**

 **Yellow Ranger-How can this be?!**

The Megazord completely falls apart and then Metallix zaps the zords again, but this time he traps them in metal cocoons and soon they disappear. The Black Ranger calls out.

 **Black Ranger-NOO!**

Metallix laughs again and speaks out.

 **Metallix-You cannot defeat me! You'll be destroyed so that Sinistar's power will reign supreme!**

The Red Ranger says sternly.

 **Red Ranger-We'll never let you win! Never!**

 **Metallix-As if you have a choice! Your choice has been made for you! You'll be destroyed!**

Metallix zaps the Power Rangers again, they end up being struck down onto the ground but they stand up again, slowly.

The flaming energy appears next to Terra Falls high school in the senior's parking lot, it transforms into a very beautiful star gem with a fiery flame inside, finally it just drops onto the ground. Kimberly leaves the building for lunch on her school lunch break, as she walks into the parking lot she notices something sparkling on the ground. She picks it up and says.

 **Kimberly-Beautiful.. I wonder who this belongs to.**

Soon the gem begins to surge and it sends a flaming electrical charge into Kimberly's body, she gasps and groans out but isn't able to drop the gem. Once the charge dies down Kimberly's eyes start flashing red a bit and her voice changes into heavenly tone.

 **Kimberly-I know what to do.**

The Power Rangers attack Metallix all at once, they leap up into the air one by one but land all together in a circle formation surrounding Metallix, they all attempt to attack him with their weapons but he proves to be much more powerful, they are shocked by a huge vortex of lightning power and all fall down next to Metallix's feet, he zaps them and traps them all in metal cocoons and soon disappears with his fallen enemies.

Myndor looks into the Wizard's Pool and listens.

 **Wizard's Pool-Myndor, a human has been possessed by the legendary phoenix.**

 **Myndor-What? Do you mean..**

The Wizard's Pool continues to speak.

 **Wizard's Pool-The first of the three star gems has been revived and the creature has possessed a human.**

 **Myndor-I see. But what about the Rangers?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Time will tell all.**

Metallix reappears within a very large and damp cave, and inside, the Power Rangers and their zords. He smiles at his collection and says.

 **Metallix-Soon the cocoons will form into their bodies and they will become complete metal statues.**

Soon yellow lightning appears and forms into the beautiful Sinistar. She walks over to Metallix and says in a congratulatory tone.

 **Sinistar-You have done very well. And as a reward I shall allow you to keep them this way.**

Metallix bows and thanks Sinistar.

 **Sinistar-Now we must find the strange energy Dragonlord detected. With the Rangers out of the way my plan shall not fail.**

She looks at the cocoons and says to Metallix.

 **Sinistar-Once your cocoons are done with whatever they're supposed to do, extract their star gems and give them to me!**

 **Metallix-As you command.**

Sinistar smirks evilly and disappears with a clash of thunder.

Sinistar returns to her ship. She walks into her chamber and looks at her viewing dome, and soon an image appears, she gasps and wonders what it might mean because all she see's is an image of Kimberly.

 **Sinistar-What does she have to do with all of this? Hmm. Perhaps.**

She gasps again.

 **Sinistar-She might be the one with the strange energy! Of course!**

Sinistar summons Dragonlord and he appears very quickly. She looks down at him and says.

 **Sinistar-Dragonlord go to earth and find that girl!**

She points at the image of Kimberly, Dragonlord looks and nods.

 **Sinistar-Bring her back here!**

 **Dragonlord-With the speed of light my Empress!**

 **Sinistar-GO!**

Dragonlord disappears. Meanwhile a glowing Kimberly leaves the school area and starts walking, she says nothing as she walks through the city. People start looking at her and from what they see start to wonder if anything's wrong. When she makes it to the rock quarry Dragonlord appears right in front of her, she doesn't care to take notice so she continues to walk that is until he stops her. Dragonlord says in a mean tone.

 **Dragonlord-You're coming with me!**

Kimberly says in a heavenly tone.

 **Kimberly-I don't think so!**

She grabs his scaly arm and flips him up into the air, he yells out as he lands smack hard onto the rocky ground. He looks up and growls as Kimberly starts to walk away so he summons his dragon warriors to surround and subdue her. The dragon warriors attempt to grab Kimberly but she flies up into the sky just a few feet away from them as they still stand in their circle formation, there Kimberly's body starts to enflame into a huge fiery bird, her voice increases in tone as she speaks.

 **Kimberly-I am the Phoenix. Your evil hands shall not touch the shell I now possess! Prepare for your destruction!**

Sinistar looks into her viewing dome and becomes totally shocked at what she's seeing.

 **Sinistar-That girl has strong powers! I must have those powers!**

The power from within Kimberly extends onto the dragon warriors, they instantly become enflamed and burn up into dust and then the dust is dissipated by the powerful flames. Dragonlord becomes worried and doesn't know what to do now. Kimberly's body turns back into normal as she slowly floats down onto the ground.

Myndor has been watching in the Wizard's Pool and has more questions to ask.

 **Myndor-What do you have to say about her?**

The Wizard's Pool says.

 **Wizard's Pool-The girl has the Power of the Phoenix. You have been told this. The Phoenix is the first of the three creatures that represent the lost star gems. Those creatures give power to the Starlight Power Ranger. With those Powers, you and the Power Rangers will have a better chance at defeating Sinistar once and for all.**

Sinistar sends Elephantytan and Ninjara down to earth to assist Dragonlord in capturing Kimberly, but they too fail. All three of Sinistar's minions end being badly burned and all end up in intense pain, the power from the Phoenix almost kills them all but fortunately for themselves and unfortunately for everyone else, they escape just in time.

Once they return to the ship, Sinistar becomes very angry. She says.

 **Sinistar-I don't believe this! Such power in the hands of a mere human! One who doesn't know what to do with it! There has to be some way to harness the energy from that worthless human!**

Kimberly leaves the rock quarry and starts walking again, she walks and walks and walks till finally she reaches her destination. Metallix stands around proudly and watches what he calls "trophies" which are exactly the Rangers and their zords trapped in metal cocoons. He says.

 **Metallix-Ah yes, very soon now, when the metal forms into their bodies completely they will never be able to return to what they were! Haha!**

He laughs a bit more but from behind him a burst of fiery flames appears, he turns around and suddenly everything stops!


	23. Victory is in the Air

Chapter 23 Victory is in the Air

General Metallix turns around and see's a band of fierce flames just burning, he wonders how could such a fire have started in his cave. Soon he see's a being walking, as if through the fire, no he thinks, the being is the fire. The power within Kimberly's body begins to speak and point at Metallix.

 **Phoenix-You are holding the guardians of the star gems. You must be obliterated!**

Metallix laughs and responds.

 **Metallix-By who, you? I don't think so!**

He materializes his weapon and leaps towards her, he attempts to swipe her body with his weapon but instead his weapon just burns up as soon as it touches her. Metallix gasps and wonders what can he do now. The possessed body of Kimberly raises her hand and sends out a very powerful vortex of fire directed right at Metallix. The fire engulfs him and starts burning and melting his body, he screams out in complete agony.

Meanwhile, Sinistar watches this event on her ship. She can't get over the fact of how can such a person have so much power, and where did she get the power. She summons Dragonlord and Elephantytan to her chambers. They appear bowing and looking better since they have regained their energies.

 **Sinistar-You two incompetent fools must capture that girl!**

Dragonlord says.

 **Dragonlord-But she's powerful, we can't get near her.**

 **Sinistar-There must be a way! There's always a way!**

 **Dragonlord-Perhaps.**

Sinistar looks at Dragonlord instantly with a very angry stare. She raises her star staff and zaps him badly with a powerful energy sting. He yells out as the electrifying energy wraps around his scaly body and proceeds to sting him badly. When she releases him, he falls onto the metal floor, she then says.

 **Sinistar-Remember your place, Dragonlord!**

Dragonlord says weakly.

 **Dragonlord-Yes.. Empress..**

 **Sinistar-Get out of my sight!**

They both bow again and disappear.

Meanwhile, at the cave. Metallix finds himself melting even more, and as a few more seconds pass Metallix finally completely melts away. Kimberly's body dissipates the flames and she passes out. The metal cocoons disappear and release the Rangers and their zords.

 **Pink Ranger-Hey we're free!**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah..**

The Black Ranger notices Kimberly on the other side of the cave.

 **Black Ranger-Hey, who's that?**

They all look and see her. Then they all rush over to her. The Red Ranger leans down and holds her up a bit as the Black Ranger says.

 **Black Ranger-How do you think she got here?**

The Blue Ranger gives his answer.

 **Blue Ranger-Don't know.**

The Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-Do you think she's the one who helped us?**

The Yellow Ranger responds to that question.

 **Yellow Ranger-Not really sure. How could she have helped us? She doesn't look like she has any powers.**

 **Blue Ranger-That's true.**

 **Pink Ranger-Hmm.**

 **Red Ranger-Wherever she came from we've got to get her some help.**

They all agree. Suddenly they hear Myndor's voice.

 **Myndor-Power Rangers bring her back to Stone Henge. There is much to explain.**

 **Blue Ranger-Stone Henge, but..**

 **Myndor-Return to Stone Henge with her immediately. There is much to say.**

The Power Rangers do as they're ordered. When they return they remove their helmets and place them on the side of the Wizard's Pool, then Kimberly is placed in Ryan's healing casing. They all surround Myndor as he begins to explain everything to them from beginning to end. When he's finished the Power Rangers all become shocked to know that Kimberly is a supernatural being, well has a supernatural being inside her body. Zelda is the first to ask.

 **Zelda-How will she be able to help us?**

Myndor responds.

 **Myndor-Well, it appears that one of the lost star gems found its way here and as I told you, possessed that girl. The phoenix is only one of the lost star gems.**

As they all think, Kimberly wakes up in Ryan's healing casing. They turn around as they hear her opening. She looks around and asks.

 **Kimberly-Where am I?**

Ryan steps up to her and answers.

 **Ryan-You're with friends. We have a lot to discuss.**

 **Kimberly-This day has been so weird. I didn't expect things to change this much.**

 **Ryan-What do you mean?**

 **Kimberly-I mean strange things have been happening to me ever since I moved here to Terra Falls.**

 **Ryan-Don't worry. We're here to explain everything and help you out in every which way we can.**

Kimberly smiles and Ryan helps her out of his healing case. Soon the other Rangers introduce themselves to her politely except for Nakia who put a little "stay away from my boyfriend attitude" in her introduction. Myndor also introduces himself and explains everything to Kimberly, after being told, she starts believing it all makes sense and decides to help out with their mission if need be.

Later on Ryan volunteer's to take Kimberly on a tour of their city, he asks Nakia to go with him but her anger makes her refuse. Zelda stays over at Nakia's place and tries to calm her down.

Meanwhile Ryan meets up with Kimberly in downtown Terra Falls. He's wearing a bright red shirt and black jeans, and Kimberly is wearing a pink and white dress with flowers on it. He looks at her and friendly compliments her dress.

 **Ryan-You look nice.**

Kimberly starts blushing as she responds.

 **Kimberly-Thank you. That means a lot to me.**

Ryan nods in a macho stylish way and starts talking. Now, on her star ship, Sinistar sits on her star throne and she begins to stare at the eye of cawdor and immediately thinks of resurrecting General Metallix, she is then alerted that Ryan and Kimberly are alone as they roam through the city. She stands up instantly and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-No I won't resurrect Metallix now. I'll deal with them myself! I'll destroy the Red Ranger and at the same time, steal the powers of that unworthy girl!**

Sinistar waves her staff in front of her and disappears instantly.

Without knowing trouble is approaching, both Ryan and Kimberly continue to walk out of the downtown area till they reach the forest area. Kimberly comments on how beautiful everything looks and Ryan just responds with a nod. Suddenly dark clouds appear over them and heavy bands of yellow lightning appears and flashes down onto the planet. Soon the yellow lightning gathers together and forms into the beautiful Sinistar who now stands right before Ryan and Kimberly. Ryan gasps and immediately stands his ground, he tells Kimberly to stand behind him and stay put.

The evil Sinistar laughs and begins saying.

 **Sinistar-You idiots!**

She points at Kimberly.

 **Sinistar-I've come for her power!**

She then looks at the Red Ranger and says.

 **Sinistar-And to destroy you! Red Ranger!**

Ryan responds to that.

 **Ryan-You couldn't be farther from the truth Sinistar.**

Sinistar laughs again.

Ryan materializes his star morpher. He immediately uses it and transforms into the Red Ranger. Kimberly looks all frantic and scared as she watches the Red Ranger charge at Sinistar.

And so the fight begins. Sinistar blocks the Red Ranger's kicks and punches, she jumps over him and on the other side she lands and powerfully kicks him in the back, he is then knocked away and right into a very large and old oak tree.

 **Red Ranger-Ugggghhhhhhh!**

Sinistar laughs at him.

 **Sinistar-Pathetic!**

The Red Ranger turns around and calls forth his sword, he then leaps up into the air and head towards Sinistar, just as his sword completely powers up and becomes inflamed the Red Ranger attempts to give Sinistar a flaming slash but she counter attacks by delivering an amazing turn around kick that sends the Red Ranger falling onto the ground.

 **Red Ranger-UGHGH!**

When he crashes he breaks apart the ground slightly due to the force of Sinistar's kick.

Sinistar says as she starts running over to him.

 **Sinistar-Time to finish you!**

The Red Ranger leaps back up onto his feet. He then does a floor swoop under Sinistar which in hopes to makes her fall, but no she's too quick, she leaps up into the air again and lands on the other side of the Red Ranger, he turns around and as he does this, Sinistar jumps up off of the ground just a few inches and does a triple kick on the Red Rangers body, he groans out in agony as he feels the thunderous kicks literally attempt to knock him out. Kimberly see's all of this and feels that she has to help him, so she rushes towards Sinistar and yells out.

 **Kimberly-Leave him alone!**

The anger Kimberly starts feeling releases the spirit of the Phoenix, her body becomes inflamed and soon the body of the fiery beast is seen. Sinistar covers her eyes and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-That power shall be mine!**

Sinistar steps back as the Phoenix speaks.

 **Phoenix-Supreme leader of evil I sense. You shall perish with your evil ways!**

Kimberly looks at Sinistar, she raises her right hand and soon a horrendous amount of powerful flames shoots out and strikes Sinistar. The Red Ranger tries to get up but he falls back onto the ground and covers his eyes. The blazing fire completely engulfs Sinistar but she isn't heard screaming, no, she's heard laughing, a few seconds later the evil Sorceress breaks out of the fiery prison and her suit turns from black to red, she looks at Kimberly and says.

 **Sinistar-You have merely empowered me!**

With those words said Sinistar zaps Kimberly with an energy blast so strong that it completely wipes out the Phoenix and knocks Kimberly out. As she falls onto the ground the star gem of the Phoenix appears and falls as well but Sinistar doesn't see this. Sinistar laughs wickedly.

She looks at the Red Ranger and walks over to him, she then picks him up with one hand and says as she holds him up.

 **Sinistar-You're doomed Ranger! I cannot be reckoned with! Hahaha!**

She throws him far across the forest, he is heard screaming as he crashes into another solid oak tree. Sinistar says to herself.

 **Sinistar-I've never felt so much power! I feel stronger than ever!**

Just then her body suit stops flashing red and returns back to black. Sinistar says angrily.

 **Sinistar-No! Ugh! It didn't last very long! That doesn't matter! Victory is mine! Hahaha!**

Sinistar slowly points her star staff at Kimberly's knocked out body, it soon begins to glow and just as she releases a very powerful stinging blast the Red Ranger leaps up and lands by Kimberly, he takes the blast and the fiery explosion.

 **Red Ranger-UGH! AHHHHH!**

 **Sinistar-What a fool you are! I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do! Which It won't be!**

The Red Ranger gets up and stands in front of Kimberly, his body is badly hurt but he manages to still have strength inside. Just then the Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger all flip into action, they land right next to their leader. The Pink Ranger rushes behind to see if Kimberly is all right but when she asks she gets no response from her. Sinistar gets angrier to see the other Power Rangers show up so she points her staff at them quickly and releases band of lightning that surround them all. They scream out in agony as the lightning starts surging through their bodies.

 **Power Rangers-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The Rangers now fall onto their backs as Sinistar laughs and says.

 **Sinistar-This isn't the end Rangers, oh no! Not by a long shot!**

Sinistar calls forth the eye of cawdor, she looks at the Power Rangers with a smile and turns around, she then points the eye out and says.

 **Sinistar-Metallix arise once again!**

The eye flashes and sends out an energy barrier, the barrier surrounds a bit of the ground and brings forth General Metallix. As the Rangers watch they groan. Sinistar looks back at them and says.

 **Sinistar-Enjoy Rangers.**

She smiles and laughs wickedly as she is carried away by one of her lightning bolts.

The Blue Ranger mentions.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh man. We can't defeat that monster without Kimberly.**

 **Red Ranger-Ugh! We have to!**

 **Black Ranger-We can't let him run loose!**

 **Yellow Ranger-But nothing we did worked!**

 **Pink Ranger-We still have to try!**

Metallix lets out a chuckle and materializes his steel rod. He plunges it into the ground hard and zaps the Power Rangers, they are immediately flung up in pain and soon they all land back onto the ground. Metallix says.

 **Metallix-Get up you cowards! Fight me like the "Power Rangers" are supposed to!**

The Red Ranger is the first to stand up and say.

 **Red Ranger-We're not cowards!**

The others stand up as well, they soon materialize their weapons and combine them to form their ultimate weapon. When they fire the energy blast, the blast forms into an electrical sphere with flashing lightning coming out on each end, the blast hits Metallix and all he does is send it back to the Power Rangers, they soon end up hit and caught in a huge fiery explosion. As the explosion dissipates, the Rangers slowly fall onto the ground once again.

Sinistar watches and smiles. She then says to the eye of cawdor.

 **Sinistar-Demons within make Metallix grow and destroy!**

The eye flashes again and sends out a beam of power, the beam appears high in the sky and strikes Metallix, he immediately starts to grow to an enormous size. He says in a very low and large tone.

 **Metallix-AHHHH NOW I CAN DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY AT ONCE! HAHA!**

The Red Ranger responds to that statement.

 **Red Ranger-Not if we can help it!**

The Power Rangers all stand up and call forth their zords. The Zords arrive quickly and are ordered to form into the Mighty Starforce Megazord. Once completely formed the Rangers all leap into the Megazord and take their places.

Metallix looks at the Megazord and says.

 **Metallix-YOU THINK THAT THING CAN BEAT ME!? DREAM ON RANGERS! I'LL CRUSH YOU AND YOUR MEGAZORD!**

Metallix starts running over to the Megazord and just as soon as he gets close enough the Megazord's eyes turn on and blast him with a power beam, the evil monster screams out a bit and is flung away from the Megazord, he lands flat on his back. Metallix says as he stands back up.

 **Metallix-YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**

He uses his steel rod to zap the Megazord, and inside the Rangers feel the aftershock. The Megazord falls onto its back and Metallix thinks is his chance, he quickly leaps up into the air with his steel rod in his metal hands, he holds it high above him and as he lands he sticks the steel rod right into the Megazord's chest, this all causes the Megazord to surge horrendously. The Power Rangers scream out as they feel tons of electricity shocking them.

 **Power Rangers-UGGGHHH!**

Metallix then says arrogantly.

 **Metallix-VICTORY IS ON EVIL'S SIDE! AND SINISTAR IS THE VICTOR! HAHAHA!**

Inside the Black Ranger asks.

 **Black Ranger-What do we do now?! This freak has us pinned down.**

 **Pink Ranger-I say we use all of the Megazord's power to destroy him!**

 **Red Ranger-We can't. If we try we might end up destroying the Megazord and ourselves.**

The Yellow Ranger grunts and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-We need more power!**

Kimberly is awakened by Myndor's power. She looks around and then up, she gasps as she see's a giant monster attacking a robot like being. She instantly thinks she must help and looks around till she finds the star gem. She touches it and the same thing that happened to her before happens again. The power of the Phoenix arises within Kimberly again, she stands up and points her hand at the monster, and then a powerful blaze of fiery energy emerges and strikes Metallix very badly. He lets go of his steel rod and starts screaming out in agony. The Megazord takes the rod out of its chest and stands up. The hole in its chest slowly begins to repair itself. The Power Rangers look down and see Kimberly, they all cheer and start feeling more confident.

The Red Ranger says to his friends.

 **Red Ranger-Now's our chance!**

They all nod in agreement. And soon the Star Force Power Saber is called forth and place into the Megazord's robotic hand. All of the Power Rangers say at once.

 **Power Rangers-STAR FORCE MEGAZORD SABER!**

The Saber starts glowing with power, they then all say as they do an imitation of the Megazord's Galactic Slash.

 **Power Rangers-GALACTIC SLASH!**

The Megazord holds up the Saber as an image of the universe appears with the Megazord standing in the middle. The Megazord then brings the Saber back down and gives Metallix a heavy power slash. The evil monster screams out in pain again as his body begins to glow brightly. Metallix' body then falls and explodes in a very big fiery explosion.

Inside of the Megazord the Power Rangers all cheer once again of their victory they each then leap out of the Megazord two Rangers at a time, first Blue and Black, Pink and Yellow and finally Red, when they land on the ground they thank Kimberly for her help. Later on after things return to normal. Nakia, Zelda and Ryan all meet up with Kimberly. Nakia steps up to her and says in friendly tone.

 **Nakia-Hey I just want to say thanks for helping us out earlier today again. We really do appreciate it.**

Zelda smiles and says.

 **Zelda-Yeah we do.**

Kimberly smiles back.

 **Kimberly-It was no problem. I guess I'm apart of your team now?**

 **Zelda-I guess so.**

Zelda looks at Ryan and Nakia. Ryan says.

 **Ryan-Sure you are. You helped us out big time.**

Kimberly smiles again and she says to Ryan.

 **Kimberly-Thank you for protecting me against that witch.**

 **Ryan-That's my job.**

They all giggle except for Ryan. And now they all look at Kimberly and say together.

 **Ryan, Nakia and Zelda-Thank you.**


	24. Dreaming of a White Unicorn

Chapter 24 Dreaming of a White Unicorn

Saturday arrives and Zelda meets up with a friend of hers who's visiting from the neighboring city. Zelda is wearing a pink tank top and a blue jean skirt with tennis shoes. Her friend Samantha is medium in height and weight and she has black hair and brown eyes, she's wearing a light t shirt with the logo "Go For It" on it and a pair of dim black jeans with comforter shoes. The two of them decide to go visit a new store just built in downtown Terra Falls named Vera's antiques since they really can't think of anywhere else to go at the moment and Vera's antiques sounds different and compelling.

The girls walk into the small store and start looking around. Now the store is empty and they don't even see the owner but they hear her in the back room talking on the phone. So instead of be ease droppers and listen they continue looking around. They see old but nice wood chairs, old dishes, rugs, pottery, and many other things that do look interesting enough to buy. But one thing in particular catches Zelda's eye, she walks over to it and picks it up. Eventually she shows her friend.

 **Samantha-Wow a Unicorn Crystal.**

 **Zelda-Yeah, its beautiful isn't it?**

 **Samantha-Yeah it is. How much do you think it is?**

 **Zelda-I don't know but I'll ask when someone comes out of the backroom.**

Zelda looks deeply at the finely made unicorn made completely out of a white crystal, she looks back at Samantha's who's now looking at antique lamps and says.

 **Zelda-Unicorns are very beautiful and special.. Don't you think?**

Samantha chuckles and says.

 **Samantha-Oh come on Zelda. You can't believe that Unicorns are real.**

Zelda scratches her head a bit and responds.

 **Zelda-I was just saying. Maybe if they did exist..**

Samantha cuts her off.

 **Samantha-Listen. Unicorns are as real as um..**

She thinks and says.

 **Samantha-The Power Rangers.**

Zelda gasps and gets a very unhappy look on her face.

 **Samantha-Hey what did I say wrong?**

 **Zelda-How can you say the Power Rangers aren't real?**

 **Samantha-I just figure they're ordinary police officers or scientists with some really cool inventions to fight off all those bad guys.**

 **Zelda-You shouldn't say anything about something you don't know.**

She walks away and this confuses Samantha.

 **Samantha-Hmm, what did I say wrong..**

Finally Vera walks out of the store. Vera is a short woman but very old, she's in her mid seventies and still manages to run the store like a thirty year old. She's wearing a long red dress with a bright sun printed on the center of it. She smiles at Zelda as she pulls over her white granny vest to keep herself warm. Zelda walks up to the counter and puts the unicorn crystal onto of the counter and asks.

 **Zelda-How much is this?**

Vera looks at it and doesn't see a price tag, she shakes her head as she examines it and says in an old and grungy tone.

 **Vera-Hmm don't really know. Guess I forgot to put a price tag on it.**

She lets out a little harmless chuckle. Zelda then says.

 **Zelda-I don't have much money with me right now. But I'd really like to have it. It's really beautiful and I have always admired the beauty of Unicorns and what they stand for even though they aren't real.**

Vera looks at Zelda and smiles warmly as she continues to speak.

 **Vera-Well that just warms my heart dear.**

Vera looks at the Unicorn again and comes to a decision.

 **Vera-Okay. I'll let you have it for nothing.**

Zelda gasps and says.

 **Zelda-For nothing? Are you sure?**

 **Vera-That's what I said. For nothing but only if you promise me that you'll take good care of it.**

 **Zelda-Oh I promise!**

 **Vera-Somehow I believe you dear. To be honest I had a feeling someone like you would come in here and become attached to that Unicorn.**

 **Zelda-Really?**

 **Vera-Yes call it instinct.**

 **Zelda-Hmm I guess it was fate then.**

 **Vera-That's a really good point too. You know the Unicorn stands for knowledge and peace?**

 **Zelda-Oh yes I know.**

 **Vera-Good. Now you take it.**

She gives it back to Zelda and continues to say.

 **Vera-And take good care of it. Because if you do I'm sure it'll return the favor.**

She lets out another sweet laugh. Zelda smiles and takes a hold of the unicorn crystal. Soon after Samantha figures out that she wants nothing from the store she tells Zelda and they both leave. As they walk away from the store Samantha is shocked to find out that Zelda has been given the unicorn crystal for free.

Anyway as they make it out of the downtown area and closer to the College Village they hear screams and see a huge cloud of smoke in the sky. Samantha asks.

 **Samantha-Hey I wonder what's going on now.**

Suddenly Zelda's communicator beeps and startles them both.

 **Samantha-What was that?**

 **Zelda-Um nothing, just an alarm. Look I have to go.**

 **Samantha-Go? But we haven't really done anything yet.**

 **Zelda-I know but I forgot that I have to do something else.**

 **Samantha-Zelda if you have other plans you should of said something before I came all this way just to visit you.**

 **Zelda-I know but its all complicated and I can't really explain right now I'm sorry but I really have to leave. It's important.**

Samantha sighs and says.

 **Samantha-Okay. Fine.**

 **Zelda-I'll meet up with you later ok at my house.**

 **Samantha-Alright.. I just want to say I get to pick the pizza topping later on tonight for dinner since you have to rush off all of a sudden.**

 **Zelda-Okay, deal.**

Zelda apologizes again and takes off. As she runs she pushes a button on her communicator and hears the Red Ranger's voice.

 **Red Ranger-Zelda we need your help!**

Zelda responds.

 **Zelda-Don't worry. I'll lock onto your signal! I'm on my way!**

 **Red Ranger-Okay.**

She turns off her communicator. She materializes her star morpher and brings it together as she says.

 **Zelda-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

She then touches the pink star located in the center of her morpher as she flips up into cannonball mode and says.

 **Zelda-PINK!**

Zelda glows brightly pink and soon she finishes her flip and lands into action on the other side of the College Village as the Pink Star Force Power Ranger. She is horrified to find her friends all being badly beaten by a hideous looking creature named the Sandman. The Sandman is a deformed monster with a semi intact body, he carries around his magical sandbag to spread his evil sand to give people terrible nightmares.

The Pink Ranger says to her friends as she stands before them.

 **Pink Ranger-Don't worry I'll get him!**

She starts rushing over to the creature as the Black Ranger yells out.

 **Black Ranger-NO DON'T!**

She doesn't listen, all she does is call forth her Hawk Bow and attempts to strike the hideous beast but he blocks all of her attacks, and just knocks her down with a horrendous swipe from his dark claws, she screams out in pain as she is flung onto the ground with a hard smack.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

He then picks up the Pink Ranger and as soon as he does he notices the White Crystal Unicorn fall from her. He decides to quickly throw her away from him but not before giving her a few hard punches to her stomach, she groans out as the pain rushes through her body and as the monster throws her away from him. When she lands next to her friends he takes a handful of sand and throws it on the Pink Ranger's body, and soon she starts feeling very sleepy, so sleepy that she can't get up. Her friends get up and rush over to her. The Black Ranger leans down and holds her up a bit as he yells out.

 **Black Ranger-Zelda! Zelda! Wake up!**

She says nothing but lets out a small groan. The monster laughs and picks up the unicorn crystal, he then says as he begins to disappear.

 **Sandman-The Pink Ranger will be destroyed soon! Haha!**

The other Power Rangers look helplessly around. The Red Ranger then says.

 **Red Ranger-Come on we've got to get her back to Stone Henge.**

 **Blue Ranger-I agree, maybe Myndor can help her.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I'm sure he can do something.**

They all teleport back to Stone Henge where Myndor examines Zelda inside of her healing casing and I have to add that her powers have powered down as well so she is in the same outfit she had worn before she transformed. The other Power Rangers each take off their helmets and wait for Myndor to finish and when he does end up finishing he says.

 **Myndor-It appears the Pink Ranger is under a sleeping spell.**

Nakia asks.

 **Nakia-How can we break it?**

 **Myndor-At this time I really don't know.**

 **Michael-We've got to do something.**

 **Joshua-We can't just leave her like that.**

 **Myndor-I'll do all I can to release the spell in the meantime you Rangers must be on full alert.**

 **Ryan-Already there Myndor.**

In her mind Zelda says.

 **Zelda's Thoughts-I must save the Unicorn Crystal. I must get it back!**

Meanwhile in Sinistar's starship she commends the Sandman for getting the Unicorn Crystal, as she examines it she senses a great power and says.

 **Sinistar-Ah yes the true spirit of this crystal is trapped somewhere. Hmm so that means I cannot use the power unless the spirit was free! Unless. Hmm.**

She starts thinking and comes up with an idea. She decides to use the eye of cawdor to break open the crystal and harness the energy. She looks at the Sandman as he bows down to her and says.

 **Sinistar-I want you to attack Terra Falls again! I want that girl Kimberly's power and I want the Rangers destroyed! With one Ranger out of the way the others shouldn't be too much of a problem.**

He nods and says.

 **Sandman-As you command my Empress.**

Back at Stone Henge inside of the Pink Healing Casing, Zelda starts to dream, but its not a bad dream, no, a beautiful dream filled with a lovely atmosphere symbolizing peace and happiness. Inside of her dream she appears in a grassy field surrounded by trees and animals wearing a lovely white gown and on the top of her head a beautiful white crown made of crystals. Zelda then hears a voice she has never heard before.

 **Unknown Voice-Help me. Please help me.**

She looks around and wonders where the voice is coming from. She answers back.

 **Zelda-Who are you? Where are you?**

The voice continues to say.

 **Unknown Voice-Help me. Please help me.**

Zelda looks around the enchanted forest and finds nothing. She continues to wonder what can she do to help whoever's asking for it.

Back in reality the Power Rangers are alerted of another attack started by the Sandman monster. They look into the Wizard's Pool and see the Sandman with an army of sandy looking creatures. Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Oh no the Sandman is back and it looks like he's brought some backup.**

 **Joshua-We've definitely got our work cut out for us.**

 **Ryan-Doesn't matter.**

 **Michael-Yeah but hopefully Zelda wakes up soon otherwise I don't think we'll have a chance at beating the Sandman and his team.**

 **Ryan-We've still got to try no matter how grim the situation looks.**

They all nod in agreement as Myndor says.

 **Myndor-Good luck Power Rangers.**

They now gather their helmets to put them on. And soon they teleport out of Stone Henge and to the place of the disturbance which is right in the heart of the downtown area.

Back in Zelda's dream. She continues to do her best to search for the one who's asking her for help. She reaches a different part of the forest and quickly notices a band of brute looking men holding an animal that doesn't look like it wants to be held. The men are big and wearing black warrior suits and helmets with long devilish looking horns sticking through the helmets. Zelda hides behind a tree and listens to what's going on. She hears one of them speak.

 **General Lycos-We have the last unicorn here! We will cut off its horn and kill his body for our prince!**

Zelda gasps.

General Lycos is the one in charge and the biggest of them all.

Zelda says to herself.

 **Zelda-I don't believe it. I have to help that poor unicorn.**

The Unicorn neighs and tries to get away but is stopped. Now General Lycos orders one of his men to find a big boulder so that he can smash the Unicorn's skull in and easily take off its horn. The guy who leaves is Captain Junix. He's fairly tall and big in a muscular way. He leaves the area in search of a boulder but all he finds is a very mad princess looking woman. He says to her.

 **Captain Junix-Who are you?**

Zelda responds.

 **Zelda-You are in no position to ask me anything!**

 **Captain Junix-Ah spirited eh? Hehehe.**

 **Zelda-I don't find anything funny.**

 **Captain Junix-Well I do.**

 **Zelda-Let that poor Unicorn go.**

He laughs and says.

 **Captain Junix-I don't think so!**

He tries to grab Zelda but she ends up doing a few back flips out of the way. He gets angry and rushes over towards her and right behind her Zelda notices a huge hole in the ground so instead of letting him attempt to capture her, she executes an awesome back flip right across the hole and she gently lands on the other side ever so lightly on her feet. Its too late for the Captain though, he falls right into the hole and all Zelda hears is a fading yell.

Meanwhile the Power Rangers do their best to fend off their enemies but they appear to be too strong. The Red Ranger reassures them not to give up because if they do then their city will be destroyed.

Back in Zelda's dream she takes on all of the warriors except for the General. She leads them all into the hole and makes it back to the big guy. He laughs at her while he puts the Unicorn in binding chains and then hooks the chains up on two solid trees. He says to Zelda.

 **General Lycos-You will pay for this!**

Zelda responds to that.

 **Zelda-No you will! You have no right to do this!**

 **General Lycos-I have all the rights in the known universe! And you'll pay!**

He reveals a heavy axe and rushes over to Zelda but all she does is leap over him and confuses him.

 **General Lycos-Huh?**

He turns around and is kicked in the face triple time, the force from Zelda's triple kick proved to be a worthy tactic. The General drops his axe and groans out as he falls onto the ground. Then very quickly Zelda rushes over to the captured Unicorn and releases him from his binds. The Unicorn starts to speak to her.

 **Unicorn-Thank you. I am Tricron.**

 **Zelda-I'm Zelda.**

 **Tricron-Thank you for saving me.**

 **Zelda-You're welcome.**

 **Tricron-You have earned this.**

Tricron lowers his head and his horn starts to glow. It then releases energy onto Zelda's opened right hand, the energy forms into a very beautiful star gem with glowing white energy inside. Zelda gasps.

 **Zelda-The star gem of the Unicorn. Another lost star gem found.**

Tricron nods.

 **Tricron-Yes. Now return to your own reality Pink Ranger and use the star gem wisely.**

 **Zelda-I shall.**

Tricron nods and uses his horn to completely dissipate the evil General, he then uses it to send Zelda's mind back to her reality. Meanwhile Sinistar tries to break open the Unicorn crystal but all it does is give her the shocking of her life, she yells out and drops it. And as the crystal makes its way to Sinistar's metal floor it disappears instantly. Zelda awakens in her healing casing and as she does she feels something in her right hand, she opens it and gasps.

 **Zelda-Then it wasn't just a dream.**

Myndor hears her and turns around, he gasps.

 **Myndor-Zelda, you're awake! This is wonderful. But how did this happen?**

 **Zelda-I had help.**

She shows the star gem to Myndor, he gasps again and says.

 **Myndor-The star gem of the unicorn. This is definitely a good sign.**

Zelda looks around and asks.

 **Zelda-Where are the others?**

 **Myndor-Out fighting with the Sandman monster.**

 **Zelda-Oh no!**

 **Myndor-They need your help.**

Zelda nods. She quickly gets out of her healing casing and materializes her star morpher. She brings it together as she swings her arm around once and says.

 **Zelda-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

She then touches the pink star in the center of her morpher as she now says.

 **Zelda-PINK!**

Zelda's morpher starts glowing pink and soon she's found within a pink beam. Inside of the pink beam a pink starry star appears and attaches itself to the center of Zelda's chest. The pink star then starts expanding its energy all throughout Zelda's body. When complete Zelda finally transforms into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

The other Power Rangers are getting badly beaten in the downtown part of town. They are all flung together hard into the ground. They notice a pink light shining and transforming into a running Pink Ranger. The monster turns around and see's the Pink Ranger charging at him, he laughs and says.

 **Sandman-Ah the Pink Ranger is back eh. Well we'll just have to put her back to sleep this time for good.**

The Yellow Ranger yells out to her friend.

 **Yellow Ranger-ZELDA BE CAREFUL!**

The monster hurls two hands of sand towards the Pink Ranger but she leaps up into the air before it hits her, and right in the area where she stood the Sand causes a part of the street to explode. The monster looks up and see's the Pink Ranger sticking out her right leg, he tries to move but its too late. She kicks him right in his ugly face. He yells out and falls. The Pink Ranger lands right in front of her friends feeling brave and very strong.

The monster gets up and says.

 **Sandman-Why you!**

The Pink Ranger charges again but this time the monster thinks he's ready, he materializes his weapon but the Pink Ranger just grabs his right arm and twists him around, he then falls but before he has the chance to hit the ground the Pink Ranger does an awesome upper power kick and sends the monster flying up in the air. She looks up just as he's losing altitude and now she leaps up into the air and glides up a bit, she crosses her hands together and hit's the monster hard causing him to fall faster and he hit's the ground with a very hard crushing smack. She lands on her feet and says to the monster.

 **Pink Ranger-Looks like its time for you to go to sleep, permanently!**

She materializes her Hawk Bow and something no one has ever seen. The Pink Ranger places a horn looking arrow in her bow and as soon as she does her bow begins to charge up with a white light. She aims it at the hurt beast and says.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK RANGER UNICORN HORN STRIKE!**

With those words spoken the horn starts to sparkle pink she then releases the horn as she says now.

 **Pink Ranger-HIYA!**

Now traveling at great speed, the horn ends up striking the monster right in his chest. He screams out as the horn drills into his body and causes him to electrify with pink and white lightning. He continues to scream out in agony as his body fills up with pain and finally he explodes into a heavy sandy dust. And soon the dust disappears into the air.

The other Power Rangers rush over to her to congratulate her.

 **Yellow Ranger-You did it Zelda!**

 **Red Ranger-Good job!**

 **Black Ranger-Thank the stars you got here in time.**

 **Blue Ranger-Awesome attack!**

 **Pink Ranger-Thanks everyone.**

She shows them the second star gem and explain everything that happened to her. They all gasp.

 **Yellow Ranger-Zelda, this is awesome. All we need now is one more gem and then we can find the starlight Power Ranger.**

They all cheer. Sinistar watches and listens through her viewing dome.

 **Sinistar-So they have two star gems in their possession. No, two star gems that are capable of bringing back the Starlight Power Ranger!**

She grunts and says.

 **Sinistar-Well not if I can help it!**

She growls and plunges her staff into her metal floor in anger.

Back on Earth Zelda finds out her friend Samantha had to leave to go back home because of an emergency but she plans to meet up with her again another time. She looks in her pocket and see's the unicorn crystal but in a different way this time, the unicorn crystal is actually looking happy so Zelda decides to go back to the antique store to just tell the lady that she was right about the crystal returning the favor. When she gets to the store she finds that it has disappeared. Zelda gasps.

 **Zelda-What in the world?! But it was just here earlier! Strange..**

Then she looks at the crystal and says.

 **Zelda-Hmm. Tricron.**

She smiles and starts walking home.


	25. A Dark Awakening Part 1

Chapter 25 A Dark Awakening Part 1

Many years ago rumor has said that many people from the old days had discovered lots of gold in Terra Falls old cave known as Winston's Cave located just outside of town in one of its many desert areas. That rumor once again has surfaced amongst the people in Terra Falls. In Billy's Diner a man and a woman start talking about how much gold could still be left in old Winston's Cave. The woman's name is Barbara and she is about 5'7, has black hair, brown eyes and a medium build and she's wearing a long pair of overalls. The man she's with is her best friend named Chris, and he's about 6'2 with short blonde hair and brown eyes, strong muscular build and is in a pair of old rusty blue jeans and a torn off t shirt that looks like it was once used as a cleaning rag.

Soon more people show up and are told about the so called gold probably still hanging around in Winston's Cave. And shockingly they believe it. So they all make a plan and intend to meet up with each other later on in the day.

Meanwhile, in her starship, Sinistar speaks with a new monster of hers. Now this monster is called Sound Wave because she has the ability to produce massive Sound waves to destroy entire planets and she also has the special talent of scanning planets to find powerful waves of energy. Sound Wave is basically made out of old speakers and metal. She bows down to Sinistar as she listens to her continue to speak.

 **Sinistar-Sound Wave. I want you to use your powers to scan the entire planet earth! I want the last star gem found immediately!**

Sound Wave responds to Sinistar's order.

 **Sound Wave-It will be a great honor to serve you and your worthy cause.**

Sinistar walks around Sound Wave as she holds her star staff, she then points towards an image of the Power Rangers developing on her viewing dome.

 **Sinistar-Those insipid Rangers will surely interfere! I want you to destroy them!**

 **Sound Wave-Consider it done.**

 **Sinistar-GO!**

Sound Wave disappears quickly. Meanwhile the people who talked earlier about doing some mining for gold in Winston's Cave all show up at the same time. They walk into the old, dark and very damp cave holding their pitch axe's, shovels and barrels. One of the ladies ask.

 **Beverly-Hey are there any bats in here?**

A husky guy answers.

 **David-No I don't think so. And anyway if we're going to mine for gold in here we'd better get started.**

Sound Wave appears on the planet earth and this sets off a super alarm in Stone Henge. Myndor quickly looks into the Wizard's Pool and asks.

 **Myndor-What is it now?**

The Wizard's Pool reveals an image of Sound Wave. Myndor contacts the Power Rangers through telepathy and soon they all teleport to Stone Henge. Ryan asks.

 **Ryan-What's going on Myndor?**

 **Myndor-There's trouble. A monster is moving from city to city and the results are explosive.**

 **Nakia-Oh no.**

 **Myndor-Get to the source and stop that monster.**

 **Ryan-We will.**

Ryan looks at his friends and asks.

 **Ryan-Ready?**

They all nod.

Ryan stands in the middle as Nakia and Zelda stand on his opposite sides and Michael and Joshua stand in the back, they materialize their star morphers immediately, they all swing their arms around once to bring their morphers together as they all say.

 **Everyone-STAR FORCE, POWER UP!**

The one by one they touch the stars located in the center of their morphers as they each say one by one.

 **Ryan-RED!**

 **Nakia-YELLOW!**

 **Zelda-PINK!**

 **Michael-BLACK!**

 **Joshua-BLUE!**

Very soon after a red beam, a yellow beam, a pink beam, a black then blue beam all appear and shine down on each Ranger, and soon after stars appear and attaches themselves on each Ranger's chest. Now, all of the stars start expanding all throughout their bodies therefore powering them all up. When complete they are all transformed into the team known as the Power Rangers Star Force.

Myndor says to them as they teleport out of Stone Henge.

 **Myndor-I shall inform Kimberly if you are in need of her power.**

The Sound Wave monster makes her way to Terra Falls, she sends out powerful blasts of sound that destroys buildings, streets, bridges and many other things around the city. The Power Rangers appear right in front of the monster just as she is about to send out another powerful wave towards a delicatessen. The monster says to them.

 **Sound Wave-Well if it isn't the Power Rangers! I was told you'd interfere with my mission and for that you'll be destroyed!**

The Yellow Ranger steps forward and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Don't count on it!**

The monster smirks as her eyes start to flash, and soon many shards of light appear and attempt to strike the Rangers, but luckily they all leap out of the way. The Yellow and Pink Rangers materialize their weapons and leap up into the air together, they both fire their weapons at the monster and bring her down with a powerful strike, she screams out.

 **Sound Wave-AHHHH!**

As both the Yellow and Pink Rangers land, the Blue and Black Rangers leap up with their weapons in hand as well, they glide over their comrades and strike the monster with their weapons as well. When they land the Red Ranger leaps up and over them with his sword in hand, as it begins to glow brightly red he yells out and delivers a very powerful slash.

 **Red Ranger-BLAZING SWORD! HYAH!**

The monster's body begins to surge and crack a bit, she screams out in complete pain as she falls onto her back. The Rangers all regroup and congratulate each other.

Sound Wave stands back up and calls forth an army of metal warriors, she gets her strength back and vows to get even with the Power Rangers. She disappears quickly.

 **Pink Ranger-Hey where'd she go?!**

The Yellow Ranger looks at the metal warriors and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-We've got trouble.**

 **Blue Ranger-Hey I thought we destroyed those metal heads when we took out Metallix?**

 **Red Ranger-Well they're back now. Nothing to converse about. Let's get them!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah, if we work together as one then we'll defeat them!**

 **Pink Ranger-That's right!**

 **Black Ranger-Come on Rangers, lets do it!**

They all nod in agreement.

The Blue, Red and Black Rangers all stand side by side as both Yellow and Pink Rangers leap up onto their shoulders, the Yellow and Pink Rangers then leap off of their shoulders with their weapons in hand, and quickly after they fire their weapons together as they say.

 **Yellow Ranger-HYDRA STUNNER!**

 **Pink Ranger-HAWK BOW!**

The arrows and blasts combine to quickly destroy an entire side of the metal warriors army. And next, the Red, Black and Blue Rangers all leap up and over the girls as they land they prepare powerful punches which they soon deliver to the remaining Metal Warrior creatures. With the powerful punches administered, they all fall onto the ground in a very huge fiery explosion.

 **Yellow-All right, we did it!**

They all start cheering. But the Red Ranger stops and reminds them.

 **Red Ranger-We've got to find that monster before its too late.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Right.**

The people in the cave have already begun their digging, they've only been digging for a few minutes and already found something very strange, well they haven't found it whole, but something blinking that makes them believe is strange.

Sound Wave appears right out of the large cave and says.

 **Sound Wave-Ah yes I sense a very powerful energy in this cave! Won't Sinistar be happy to know that I will deliver it to her! I'll use my powers to wipe out this cave and claim the prize!**

Meanwhile, Myndor and Kimberly watch the monster through the Wizard's Pool. Kimberly is wearing a white and pink flowered dress and pink comforter shoes, she asks Myndor.

 **Kimberly-What do you think is going on?**

Before he has the chance to answer, the Wizard's Pool immediately activates and very quickly it speaks.

 **Wizard's Pool-Myndor you must get the Power Rangers right to the location of the Monster.**

 **Myndor-Yes, they are on their way now.**

 **Wizard's Pool-There is a very powerful force within the cave.**

 **Myndor-What force? Another star gem?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes but this star gem is not tamed. It is wild and out of control. If those humans within the cave release it then it will be able to destroy everything within its sight.**

 **Myndor-How do we tame it?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Only the destruction of its outer shell can tame the spirit within the star gem. But we warn you, it will not be easy. The spirit of the griffin has a powerful dark side and we fear that the world shall know very soon.**

The Voices within the pool fade away slowly. Kimberly looks at Myndor and suggests.

 **Kimberly-Maybe I can get there and use the power of the Phoenix to get the star gem.**

 **Myndor-That would be too dangerous. The Phoenix is powerful but from the Wizard Pool's warning I doubt the Phoenix would have a chance. No you must work with the Power Rangers to subdue this dangerous spirit. But perhaps we just need to make sure it cannot escape.**

He thinks then says.

 **Myndor-No, we need all three star gems to form the Nova Crystal.**

He looks at Kimberly and says.

 **Myndor-Help the Rangers tame this new spirit. We must not fail.**

 **Kimberly-Right.**

Sound Wave is about to release her powers again but the Power Rangers flip back into action. She looks up and before she knows it both the Red and Pink Rangers strike her with their weapons, she yells out as she falls onto her back. She looks up and see all of the Power Rangers standing together with their weapons in hand.

Sound Wave gets back on her metal feet. She then sends a powerful wave towards the Rangers, they try to get out of the way but the wave surrounds every inch of where they stand so they end up getting hit.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

They all fall onto the hard ground with crushing smacks. Sound Wave then says.

 **Sound Wave-You Power Rangers won't stop me! I'll destroy the prison that's holding the power I desire to return to Sinistar!**

The Red Ranger looks up and says.

 **Red Ranger-Huh!? What power?!**

Suddenly Kimberly is teleported right to the Rangers location. She stands before them and helps them back onto their feet, she then explains everything she knows.

 **Blue Ranger-There are people in there?**

 **Kimberly-Yes and I think they found the spirit of the griffin.**

 **Black Ranger-We've got to get in there and stop them then.**

 **Kimberly-No we can't! Myndor says we need the last star gem.**

 **Red Ranger-She's right. We've just got to try and tame it if its going to cause us some trouble.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh jeez, our work never ends.**

 **Pink Ranger-But at least we're here to see to it.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah.**

Sound Wave says.

 **Sound Wave-Stop wasting my time you foolish Rangers, and prepare to be destroyed!**

The Black Ranger looks at her and says.

 **Black Ranger-Its you who'll be destroyed!**

 **Sound Wave-I don't think so!**

In the cave, the people find a very beautiful looking gem that was buried deep inside of the ground, they pull it to the surface and as soon as they do the gem starts surging. One woman asks frantically.

 **Karen-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!**

No one answers, they all start getting worried as they see the gem looking like its going into a self destruct mode. The gem floats away from their hands and starts releasing a vortex of destructive power, the people inside of the cave cover their faces and heads and decide to leave before they end up getting really hurt. They all start running away and just as they are about to reach the outside a powerful force field appears and retracts all of them, they frighteningly scream out because they don't know what will happen to them.

The Power Rangers notice and try to help but there's nothing they can really do. Before anyone knows it all of the people trapped in the force field become energy that is absorbed into the star gem and once that has happened the star gem lets out a huge burst of energy that reaches the outside of the cave, and the results are very explosive. So explosive that, Kimberly, the Power Rangers and Sound Wave are all caught within the fiery blaze. They scream out in complete agony as the fiery blaze stings them. Soon it all disappears. They look up and see a very big and monstrous form of energy walking out of the cave. They really can't make out what it really is but they know its dangerous.

The energetic creature growls and snarls as it releases a very agonizing vortex of power. The power surrounds the entire area along with Kimberly, the Rangers and Sound Wave and literally almost knocks them to the ground. The Power Rangers all look at each other and the Yellow Ranger asks in pain.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh! What are we going to do about this thing now?!**

 **Red Ranger-I don't know!**

 **Blue Ranger-Ugh!**

 **Pink Ranger-The power is too strong! Ugh!**

Sinistar watches with amazement through her viewing dome. She smirks and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-This new creation will serve me well. I shall have its power! Hahaha!**


	26. A Dark Awakening Part 2

Chapter 26 A Dark Awakening Part 2

Continuation:

The Power Rangers feel absolutely powerless against their new enemy as it starts making its way away from the cave. Sound wave gets up and zaps it in an attempt to subdue the energy beast. But the creature counterattacks with a blast so powerful that Sound wave is instantly destroyed. The Rangers look at each other and decide that before they attack the monster, they should report back to Stone Henge. They all stand up including Kimberly and disappear.

Meanwhile on Sinistar's star ship. The evil sorceress continues to monitor the creature and its power. She smirks and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Those fools have no idea of what they have awakened in this time. I shall enslave it and use its power for my own evil.**

Back at Stone Henge, the Power Rangers remove their helmets and set them down on the circular rim of the Wizard's Pool. They all start speaking to Myndor immediately with all sorts of questions. He tells them to calm down and listen to what he has to say.

 **Myndor-Power Rangers. Yes that creature is the last puzzle piece of the Nova Crystal but it is also very dangerous. If you destroy its outer shell then the star gem will be tamed.**

Nakia asks.

 **Nakia-How can we? That monster has already knocked us silly.**

 **Michael-And without even trying.**

 **Myndor-You may think you don't have the power and strength to do it but believe me you do.**

 **Ryan-We know it left the cave area.**

 **Joshua-Yeah but we don't know where its going.**

Myndor waves his hands and the blue potion within the Pool starts to swirl around, once it finishes the power reveals an image of the energy creature walking towards Terra Falls Power Plant. The Rangers look and gasp, they then slowly look at each other as Kimberly says.

 **Kimberly-Oh no! That thing is getting closer to the Power Plant!**

 **Zelda-Its going to try and drain all of the Power Plant's energy I bet!**

 **Nakia-We've got to stop it!**

 **Michael-Before its too late.**

 **Myndor-Go, all of you and may the power protect you all.**

They all nod. The Rangers get their helmets and stand in a circular formation with Kimberly in the middle. Soon they teleport out of Stone Henge and reappear directly at the Power Plant. Kimberly says to them.

 **Kimberly-Hey you guys I think we should evacuate the Plant before that thing gets here.**

The Red Ranger looks at her and says.

 **Red Ranger-You're right Kim.**

The Blue Ranger adds.

 **Blue Ranger-Let's get to it!**

They all agree and nod. All of them rush towards the workers outside and the employees inside to tell them all that they need to go before the monster shows up, everyone listens and all get out before its too late. Soon Kim and the Rangers regroup on the side of the power plant where there is a long flight of stairs. She runs up and see's if she can see the monster and she finds out that its almost there. The others stand their ground and something they don't expect happens. Yellow lightning appears in the sky and flashes down onto the ground next to the Power Rangers, the lightning then transforms into Sinistar holding her star staff wand.

The Black Ranger steps up and asks.

 **Black Ranger-What are you doing here?!**

Sinistar turns around and smirks at them, she then says.

 **Sinistar-Oh. I'm just here to recruit my new general.**

The Yellow Ranger says in a sarcastic way.

 **Yellow Ranger-Huh!? You think you're going to get that monster on your side? Sorry lady, not gonna happen!**

Sinistar chuckles and says.

 **Sinistar-We'll see, won't we?**

She smirks again.

When she turns around she notices the monster finally there and before the Rangers have a chance to do anything, Sinistar raises her star staff and releases a yellow concentrated beam out onto the creature, the concentrated beam transforms into somewhat like a collar and a leash as it attaches itself to the creatures neck like form.

The Power Rangers gasp as they watch Sinistar use her power to try and subdue the beast but she's having a bit of trouble since the creature is resisting her power. Sinistar grunts and groans as she tries her best but the creature destroys her lock on it and blasts her with a vortex of unspeakable energy. Sinistar screams out in complete agony as she falls onto the ground and is carried away by the energy that is until she hit's a very big generator located just a few feet away from the Power Rangers.

The generator starts surging slightly and soon it loses its balance and falls onto Sinistar's body, as it does this it causes a very huge explosion, so big that everyone covers their eyes and face so that the intense brightness won't blind them. After its over the badly hurt Sinistar pushes what's left of the generator off of her and she slowly stands up. She looks at the horrid creature and at the Rangers and says.

 **Sinistar-I'll be back!**

She twirls around but stops for a second as she touches her forehead and says in a painful tone.

 **Sinistar-Oh my head! I have a headache! Ugh!**

She just raises her arm but that too starts aching. So she just uses her powers telepathically and vanishes.

The creature sends out energy ropes that capture Kimberly and the Power Rangers. And soon they find their energy to be leaving them quickly. The Pink Ranger yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH! THIS THING IS ENERGY HUNGRY!**

Soon the spirit of the Phoenix awakens in Kimberly's body, and soon the fiery bird's soul is seen as Kimberly becomes enflamed. The energy creature's ropes disappear and the Phoenix says to it.

 **Phoenix-I won't allow you to hurt the Power Rangers or anyone else on this planet.**

The energy creature tries to capture the Phoenix and drain its energy but it doesn't work, so they both rush towards each other and when they clash a huge fiery vortex of flames appears and knocks the Power Rangers away. They land about a hundred feet away from the fiery vortex in a dusty sandy area and instantly start worrying about Kimberly.

Sinistar sits on her star throne with her head and right arm wrapped in a bandage, she looks very mean and pouty as she observes the Rangers through her viewing dome. She quickly calls for Dragonlord, Ninjara and Elephantytan. They all appear in front of her and start bowing. She then says.

 **Sinistar-Get to earth and get those Power Rangers! Don't come back until their DEST..**

She groans out a bit and says.

 **Sinistar-Oww my head hurts. Ugh!**

Her minions don't say anything, they just bow. She then finishes.

 **Sinistar-Destroy those accursed Rangers.**

They nod and disappear.

The Power Rangers are just about to rush over to see if they can help Kimberly but Dragonlord, Ninjara and Elephantytan appear behind them with an army of Dragon warriors.

The Power Rangers hear them and turn around.

 **Pink Ranger-Oh no, not these goons again.**

Dragonlord steps up and says.

 **Dragonlord-This time you Rangers are finished!**

 **Black Ranger-Quit saying the same ol thing.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah, that song is out of date!**

 **Dragonlord-Why you!**

Dragonlord says to his army.

 **Dragonlord-GET THEM!**

The dragon warriors quickly rush towards the Rangers but the Rangers decide to split up. The Black, Blue and Red Rangers take on Dragonlord, Elephantytan and Ninjara while the Pink and Yellow Rangers take on the Dragon warriors.

Both the Pink and Yellow Rangers look at each other for a second as the Dragon warriors get closer to them, they look back at the warriors and together they flip up into the air in cannonball mode but backwards. The dragon warriors stop and look around but don't see the two Rangers, but very soon they feel powerful kicks in their backs. The knocked out warriors turn into green goo as they hit the ground.

The Red Ranger uses his sword to protect himself against Dragonlord's clawy attacks. The dragon creature finds that the Red Ranger is moving to fast so he quickly turns around and uses his tail to hit the Red Ranger right in his chest. The Red Ranger falls onto the ground in bit of pain but not much. He stands back up and continues to fight.

Elephantytan hurls energy blasts from his trunk towards the Black Ranger as he attempts to charge him. The Black Ranger isn't really hurt from the blasts but he is stung a bit. He materliazes his cannon and targets Elephantytan. As the elephant creatures attempts to blast him again the Black Ranger leaps up and over him and before the Black Ranger lands on his feet he fires his cannon at Elephantytan full force and delivers a band of painful strikes. Elephantytan yells out as he falls onto his back.

Ninjara does a few turn around back kicks with both of her legs and strikes the Blue Ranger in his chest and stomach, she pulls out her dark sword and swipes him with it continuously. She then turns around with sword in hand and then turns back around and gives him another swiping strike which sends him to the ground.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers finish off the remaining Dragon Warriors, they look behind them and see a beautiful fiery wave and wonder what's going on.

The Yellow Ranger uses her communicator to contact Myndor. She asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Myndor, where's Kimberly? And what's going on?**

Myndor answers.

 **Myndor-Kimberly is within another dimension with the Phoenix and the untamed spirit of the Griffin. The Phoenix is trying to subdue the Griffin.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Can we help?**

 **Myndor-The only way you can help is to wait till they come out of the dimension. If you go into the dimension you'll be lost forever.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Okay.**

Myndor's voice fades away and the Yellow Ranger looks at the others in trouble. She says to the Pink Ranger then.

 **Yellow Ranger-Come on we've got to help them.**

 **Pink Ranger-Right!**

The Yellow and Pink Rangers rush over to their friends, but they are soon attacked by Ninjara, she kicks the Blue, the Yellow and Pink Rangers very quickly, they yell out in pain as they are flung a few feet away from her.

The Black and Red Rangers rush to see if they're all right and find out they are. Elephantytan, Dragonlord and Ninjara all stand together and form a powerful energy sphere, they hurl it towards the Power Rangers and soon as it hits them their bodies start surging with dark electricity. The Rangers all groan out in pain as their bodies feel like their on fire. When its over the Power Rangers fall to their knees, but get up again with their weapons in hand.

Ninjara says nothing, all she does is hold up her sword then brings it back towards her as her eyes stare at the Rangers, she then touches the end of her sword blade and moves her hand up to the top of it, as she does this her sword blade starts glowing red. Ninjara then holds her sword back and starts charging at the Power Rangers. She jumps up into the air and holds her sword in front of her, she then quickly strikes their weapons with her charged up sword. The Power Rangers weapons start glowing brightly, as they start feeling something wrong they decide to drop their weapons but its too late, their weapons explode heavily. The Power Rangers are heard screaming as Ninjara lands on her feet next to her two comrades.

When the explosion disappears. The Power Rangers are all found lying on their backs in pain. Ninjara smirks and puts her sword back into her back pouch. Dragonlord then says.

 **Dragonlord-Let's finish them!**

The Rangers protest in groans. Soon they are teleported away from the dangerous scene. Elephantytan says.

 **Elephantytan-Running away! Hahaha!**

Elephantytan then notices the fiery looking vortex. He walks over to it along with Dragonlord and Ninjara. They look around it and start to deeply examine. Elephantytan says.

 **Elephantytan-I'm sure Sinistar would be proud if we destroyed this thing.**

 **Dragonlord-I don't know. It seems unstably powerful.**

 **Elephantytan-Who cares! It can't hurt our power!**

Elephantytan touches the vortex slightly and when he does it gives him the shocking of his life. He screams out in agony as his body becomes a surging nightmare of lightning power. His body starts shaking violently till he drops in a fiery explosion.

Dragonlord and Ninjara cover their eyes, they look at the vortex and then at each other and quickly decide to disappear.

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers return to Stone Henge and appear to be feeling okay. Myndor materializes their burnt out weapons. He takes a look at them and says.

 **Myndor-Oh dear. This was not expected.**

 **Pink Ranger-What are we going to do now? Our weapons are destroyed.**

 **Myndor-Fear not. I shall use the power of the Wizard's Pool to revitalize your weapons.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Good idea.**

 **Blue Ranger-We need to get back to the vortex too.**

 **Red Ranger-Right.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I hope Kimberly's all right.**

 **Pink Ranger-So do I.**

 **Black Ranger-I think we all have the same hope.**

They all sigh. Myndor quickly uses his magic to drop the Power Rangers weapons into the glowing blue potion of the Wizard's Pool. The pool starts glowing as it charges up their weapons all together. Myndor instructs them to stand together and they do so. He then puts out his hand and a lightly cool blue wave of energy emerges from his hand and swirls over the Power Rangers hands, as the energy passes each Ranger their weapons reappear in their hands. The energy retracts itself back into Myndor's body. The Rangers hold their weapons and see that they look like stone. The Red Ranger asks him.

 **Red Ranger-Myndor, these are our weapons?**

 **Myndor-Yes. They are stonified for the moment.**

 **Yellow Ranger-But why?**

 **Myndor-They are still recharging. Once you need them they'll be there for you.**

They all nod. Myndor tells them to get back to the vortex. They teleport out of Stone Henge and return to protect the vortex. Sinistar detects their presence and brings up their image on her viewing dome. She calls for her minions but Ninjara makes it seems she's the only one who wants to deal with the Power Rangers so Sinistar grants her request.

The Power Rangers stand by the vortex but not too close, they hope they'll know something about it soon. Just then the evil Ninjara appears a few feet behind them. The Power Rangers turn around and see her as she takes out her sword. The Black Ranger and the others move closer over to her and immediately. They stand side by side as they hold their stonified weapons. The Red Ranger looks at his friends and says.

 **Red Ranger-Its time!**

The others respond.

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT!**

The Red Ranger holds up his sword and twirls it around twice as he says to Ninjara.

 **Red Ranger-You're goin down!**

His stonified sword starts glowing red and once the glowing disappears his sword transforms back into what it was but stronger looking.

Next, the Black Ranger throws up his stonified cannon as he says to Ninjara.

 **Black Ranger-You've over stepped your bounds lady!**

His cannon glows and when he catches it he finds it to be what it was and also looking stronger.

The Blue Ranger twirls around his trident as it glows blue, then once it begins to transform back into what it was he says to Ninjara.

 **Blue Ranger-Sayonara!**

The Yellow Ranger throws both of her stonified daggers up, she then jumps up as they start glowing yellow, she catches them in her hands and finds them to be back to normal and also strong looking as she lands on her feet and says to Ninjara.

 **Yellow Ranger-You're history!**

The Pink Ranger swirls her Bow around till she starts glowing pink, she then holds it up as the glowing disappears and reveals her bow to be what it was but looking very powerful now. She looks at Ninjara and says.

 **Pink Ranger-It's time to pay the piper!**

The Power Rangers all stand together to present their weapons properly, and as they do they yell out.

 **Power Rangers-POWER RANGERS!**

Ninjara is about to leap up into the air but she's too late. The Pink and Yellow Rangers have already taken a leap up into the air, the Pink Ranger fires two arrows at Ninjara just as the Yellow Ranger throws both of her daggers at her. As the weapons hit Ninjara she doesn't scream out but her body starts letting off small explosions, she falls back a bit and tries to recuperate but she doesn't have time. The Black and Blue Rangers are up in the air, the Black Ranger fires his cannon and the Blue Ranger gives Ninjara a powerful strike with his trident. Her body starts letting off small explosions again due to her being attacked. She starts looking delirious as the Red Ranger leaps up and powers up his sword full force, he then does a super slashing strike onto Ninjara as he yells out.

 **Red Ranger-BLAZING SWORD! FIERY SLASH!**

And with that last strike, Ninjara's body starts surging badly, she looks as if she's choking as she falls onto her knees. The Power Rangers then agree that its time to bring their weapons together. The Black Ranger throws up his cannon and it freezes in place, next the Pink Ranger throws up her Bow and Arrow and it automatically connects to the top of the cannon. The Yellow Ranger then throws her daggers and they connect to the Pink Ranger's bow. The Blue and Red Rangers throw up their weapons as well. The Red Ranger's sword inserts itself into the cannon so that the tip is sticking out and the Blue Ranger's trident attaches itself to the very top of their ultimate weapon.

The Power Rangers then stand together and command the weapon as it begins to activate. They all say as the Trident starts acting like a propeller.

 **Power Rangers-PROPELLER BLAST! FINAL STRIKE!**

The ultimate weapon starts firing blasts from the daggers, the sword, the cannon and the bow and arrows towards Ninjara. As the blasts hit her she tries to fight back but has lost her strength, so as she tries to get away the powerful weapon glows and rips through her body instantly. She tries to yell out but can't. All she does is fall onto her back in a very large fiery explosion.

Their weapons break apart and return to their rightful owners. They all start cheering. A few seconds later they feel the ground shake and hear a very powerful blast from behind them. They turn around slowly and see the vortex breaking apart. The Yellow Ranger asks frantically.

 **Yellow Ranger-What's going on?!**

 **Red Ranger-I think we're about to find out!**

The vortex rips in two and then produces a powerful vacuum that starts pulling the Power Rangers towards it. They start screaming and yelling out.

 **Pink Ranger-OH NO!**

 **Blue Ranger-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?**

 **Black Ranger-THIS IS IT!**

 **Red Ranger-HANG ON YOU GUYS!**

 **Yellow Ranger-THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH!**

The Rangers are completely pulled into the vortex and then it finally closes. The violent shaking stops. Myndor witnesses the whole thing and becomes angry since he was able to help them. He asks the Wizard's Pool frantically.

 **Myndor-What can I do to help them?! Where are they!?**

The Wizard's Pool answers.

 **Wizard's Pool-The Power Rangers are within the Nova Dimension.**

 **Myndor-Nova Dimension?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes. The spirit of the Phoenix has taken them there. They must tame the griffin spirit within that dimension in order to bring forth the Nova Crystal.**

 **Myndor-I hope they make it.**

Myndor sighs.

The Power Rangers are found within a spacy world with beautiful bright stars and a rocky ground. They land on the rocky ground with loud thuds. The Pink Ranger is the first to stand up and ask.

 **Pink Ranger-I wonder where we are.**

They all stand up and the Red Ranger answers.

 **Red Ranger-I don't know.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Well I hope we find a way out of here soon!**

They all start looking around and notice nothing but a dead cold world.


	27. Nova Quest Part 1

Chapter 27 Nova Quest Part 1

The Power Rangers walk along the very dusty place as they look up into the sky. They notice a combination of beautiful stars seeming to lead them to where they need to go. The Black Ranger asks.

 **Black Ranger-Do you really think its smart to just start walking anywhere around this place?**

The Pink Ranger responds to that.

 **Pink Ranger-Don't know, but what have we got to lose?**

 **Black Ranger-Our lives no doubt.**

 **Blue Ranger-We don't know anything about this place.**

 **Black Ranger-So very true but I highly doubt standing around will help us.**

 **Blue Ranger-I guess.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Let's just keep walking and see what we run into.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah.**

They all sigh and keep walking in hopes to find something that will be able to help them understand why they're there.

Meanwhile, on Sinistar's ship. She summons Dragonlord to her chambers as she telepathically removes her bandages. He appears bowing.

 **Sinistar-Dragonlord I cannot believe that both Elephantytan and Ninjara have been destroyed all in the same day and setting! But I have been aware of the Power Rangers unexpected departure. I don't know where they are but I do know now is the chance for us to strike and capture Myndor!**

Dragonlord asks feebly.

 **Dragonlord-Capture Myndor? I thought he was no longer apart of your evil plan.**

Sinistar responds.

 **Sinistar-That was only because I figured that if I destroyed the Rangers only then would I be able to secure the Amulet of Power. With them gone I know we can search for him and make him use his powers to give me the amulet, or die where he stands.**

Dragonlord nods **.**

 **Dragonlord-I shall need assistance.**

 **Sinistar-Of course.**

Sinistar stands up and points her star staff towards an area a few feet away from Dragonlord. Soon after the staff releases an energy blast that forms into a monster holding a giant spiked hammer. The monster is bronze and is formed grossly with sharpened claws, teeth and a stench. Sinistar chuckles and says to Dragonlord.

 **Sinistar-Meet HammerX! He'll assist you in your search!**

Dragonlord looks at the monster and stands up.

 **Sinistar-You two should have no trouble whatsoever. The Power Rangers are gone! So don't fail me!**

 **Dragonlord-We won't.**

Back in the Nova Dimension, the Power Rangers end up walking farther than they expected. They get to a certain area filled with the night sky, a very sandy ground and as they look up, sawed off mountain tops. The Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-Uh! This never ends! How are we supposed to know where we are?**

 **Yellow Ranger-I have no idea. Its strange. This world seems like earth but yet I feel its different.**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah, the walks are longer.**

They all chuckle. The Blue Ranger suggests.

 **Blue Ranger-Perhaps we should try contacting Myndor.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah.**

The Red Ranger tries to contact Myndor through telepathy but he gets no answer, and soon the others try but they too get no answer. The Pink Ranger says sadly.

 **Pink Ranger-I guess we're not still on earth then.**

 **Yellow Ranger-We have got to find a way out of here!**

 **Black Ranger-We have to find Kimberly first.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah.**

Just then the Rangers notice the dark and starry sky releasing many fireballs upon the ground, they cover themselves quickly.

 **Black Ranger-What's this now?!**

 **Blue Ranger-Looks like fireballs!**

The Rangers try to find an area to hide in because the fireball storm is getting a lot worse, they search around but find nothing at all. Suddenly it all stops, the fireballs turn into small flames as they burn on the ground and soon those flames transform into fiery creatures with a flaming outer shell. The Power Rangers stare at them as they regroup. The Yellow Ranger's tiresome feeling starts making her angry and this also brings on her attitude.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh just what we don't need!**

 **Pink Ranger-Maybe they're friendly.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I doubt that. Any weird looking creature is always out to get us, and you know why? Because we're POWER RANGERS!**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah but it doesn't hurt to try and communicate.**

 **Blue Ranger-Zelda's right. Let's at least see if they're hostile.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh fine, sure. Of course. I'm always wrong.**

 **Pink Ranger-Nakia calm down.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I'll stay right here while you all go and see if they're "hostile."**

The Yellow Ranger stays put while the other Rangers walk slowly over to the flaming beings who just stand there staring hard at the Rangers. The moment the Yellow Ranger turns her back in anger she hears fighting yells. She turns around and see's her friends fighting with their newly proven enemies. She gasps and yells out.

 **Yellow Ranger-TOLD YA SO!**

She starts running to help out. She immediately materializes her Daggers. And so the fight begins.

Meanwhile back in Stone Henge, Myndor receives an alert from the Wizard's Pool.

He looks into the pool and asks.

 **Myndor-What's wrong now?**

The Wizard's Pool immediately activates and begins to speak.

 **Wizard's Pool-Sinistar has sent down Dragonlord and one of her monsters to try and find you.**

Myndor gasps.

 **Myndor-What?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes. They are here on earth searching. We fear they will attempt to destroy the city as well.**

 **Myndor-But the Power Rangers aren't here.**

 **Wizard's Pool-You must do something to protect the city.**

 **Myndor-Yes, you're right. I can't let them harm innocent people.**

 **Wizard's Pool-You have the power to stop them but be warned it may drain your body dramatically.**

 **Myndor-I know.**

The Wizard's Pool deactivates.

The Red Ranger swipes his enemy with his sword but all it does is get back up, the fiery creature then does a turn around fiery kick and hit's the Red Ranger right in his chest, this also causes a small explosion set off by the kick as the Red Ranger is flung away, when he hit's the dusty ground his body starts glowing brightly Red. As the glowing red disappears the Red Ranger turns back to his normal self. The other Rangers notice and gasp as they watched Ryan lose his Ranger powers.

The Black Ranger tries to use his weapon but his enemy kicks it out of his hand but that's not all, the Black Ranger's cannon catches on fire immediately and burns up, he turns around in disbelief and just as he turns around his enemy does a super high kick right to his head and knocks him back, slightly senseless but totally powerless.

The Blue Ranger calls forth his whirlpool attack but its no use, two of the fiery creatures destroy it and attack him with a vengeance. He tries to hold them off as much as he can but they seem to be gaining strength, his trident is taken and burned to a crispy smelly dust which disappears, and then the Blue Ranger is beaten, and I mean beaten badly, both of his enemies kick him around fiercely, and punch him, they throw him up in the air and rise just to land a hard punch to his stomach, when he lands back onto the ground he too starts losing his Ranger powers.

The Yellow and Pink Rangers decide to work together in hopes they might be able to take down their enemies. The Yellow Ranger stands on one side of their enemies and the Pink Ranger stands on the opposite side, they materialize their weapons and as one of the fiery creatures leap up into the air, so do the two Rangers, they fire their weapons at the fiery creature from opposite sides but it proves to be too fast and quickly gets out of the way, so the two Rangers hit each other unintentionally and fall hard onto the ground. As soon as they land their fiery enemies attack them, they hold up the Pink Ranger while one takes a punch to her stomach and then a mighty kick where she is sent flying away from them all, she lands hard smack a few feet away from her friends and as she does hit the ground she starts losing her Ranger powers. The Yellow Ranger yells out as she is hit and also flung away, when she lands she is the last to lose her powers. The fiery creatures regroup to burn away the remaining of the Power Rangers weapons.

Everyone regroups as the fiery creatures look at them and just as they are about to attack again the ground opens, not a little bit, but a lot. It opens and completely swallows all of the fiery creatures, leading them to their explosive doom.

Nakia looks at Ryan and asks.

 **Nakia-What do you think this is all about?**

 **Ryan-We lost our powers. And we're stuck here. I don't know anything about all of this.**

 **Nakia-We may not have our powers but we're still Power Rangers.**

Ryan looks at Nakia and gives her a stern look, but he nods and slightly smiles. She hugs him and he hugs her back. They then look out and see the ground slowly closing. Zelda says.

 **Zelda-I can't believe we just got our butts whipped like that.**

 **Joshua-What's so hard to believe? We don't know anything about this place. And I think things are going to get a lot worse for us.**

 **Zelda-Oh jeez. Did you really have to say that Joshua?**

Joshua looks at Zelda and responds.

 **Joshua-I.. I'm sorry.**

They soon hear a female voice that seems to be covering the entire area. They look around but see nothing matching the voice, they clear their minds and listen.

 **Nova-Power Rangers. You must get to your friend Kimberly. She has been in a fierce battle against the Griffin. You must help her. That is the only way to save you all.**

The Rangers gasp.

 **Michael-Kim!**

Ryan looks up and asks.

 **Ryan-How are we supposed to find her?**

He is answered.

 **Nova-I will assist you in reaching your friend. This place is not for the likes of you. There are many dangers, and if I don't help you, you will not be able to defeat the creatures of this world. And you must find the Starlight White Ranger before you are able to leave this dimension.**

Nakia gasps.

Just then a sphere of light appears right in the center of the dark starry sky. The sphere expands and this causes the Rangers to cover their eyes.

Back on earth, both Dragonlord and HammerX begin their mission. They both stand in the middle of a neighborhood street and HammerX holds up his disgusting looking hammer and slams it down onto the street, the force is so strong that it actually causes the street to open a bit. Dragonlord looks at him and asks.

 **Dragonlord-What sort of thing are you doing?**

 **HammerX-I'm going to send a surge of power through the ground, as the ground continues to open the surge will go with it.**

 **Dragonlord-And?**

 **HammerX-It will find Myndor!**

 **Dragonlord-How are you so sure?**

 **HammerX-I am very sure!**

 **Dragonlord-I'll trust you on that. But if we fail, you will be responsible!**

 **HammerX-Don't worry, my tracking system never fails!**

Back in the Nova Dimension, the now Powerless Rangers finds themselves in another area within the dimension. The blinding white sphere of light disappears and they hear the voice again.

 **Nova-This is the best I can do. I have kept you away from the more dangerous dangers, and now the rest is up to you.**

Joshua says.

 **Joshua-Thank you. Whoever you are.**

 **Nova-I am your friend and for now, confidant. You will meet me again when the time comes.**

The voice fades away and they all look around, they notice a beautiful body of water and large trees coming out of the water. Nakia says.

 **Nakia-What in the world?**

 **Zelda-There's something you don't see everyday.**

 **Nakia-I know. Strange.**

They turn around and start to leave but soon Zelda finds her foot caught by a vine, she turns around and see's a vine coming out of the water. She gasps and says to her friends.

 **Zelda-Hey! I'm caught!**

They turn around just as the vine starts tugging hard at Zelda, she falls onto the ground and is being dragged into the water. The others rush over to her quickly and grab onto her arms. They pull and pull but the vine proves to be stronger, that is until Michael finds a rock, he then cuts the vine off of Zelda's foot. The vine retracts back into the body of water. Zelda looks at Michael and thanks him, he helps her up and Nakia asks.

 **Nakia-Are you okay?**

Zelda responds.

 **Zelda-Yeah I'm all right.**

 **Nakia-Good.**

The body is water starts to shudder as the ground under the Rangers begins to shake, the body of water then rises up like a huge watery tornado, they all watch and gasp.

 **Nakia-What's happening now?!**

The watery tornado forms into a super huge creature with tree's on the top of its head, the creature is made up of water of course, and has a very mean looking face. The monster looks down at the Rangers as it lifts its heavy hand. Zelda screams out.

 **Zelda-I think we'd better get out of the way! There's no telling what this monster has in mind!**

 **Nakia-Oh yeah there is. It's going to try and destroy us!**

The creature sends out a very powerful concentrated white energy blast from its large hand, the Rangers manage to leap out of the way except for Ryan, he ends up being badly hit right in the center of his chest, when the others turn around they see Ryan slowly falling down onto his knees and then onto his stomach as he groans out in agony. Nakia rushes over to his side and turns him around, she starts thinking that Ryan will be all right, but things don't look so good for him.

The others rush to Ryan's side as well. The monster is preparing another attack as Zelda, Michael and Joshua stand over Nakia and Ryan. Nakia starts crying out and telling Ryan that he'll be okay. Her voice turns very frantic as he looks up and closes his eyes slowly as if he's being called by a higher being. Nakia says to him.

 **Nakia-Ryan you can't leave! I won't let you! We need you!**

She then says in a softer tone.

 **Nakia-I need you.**

Ryan slowly regains his strength but not fast enough. Zelda see's a couple of tree's standing tall a few feet away from Nakia and Ryan, so she asks Joshua and Michael to help her break a few branches. They do so and just as the monster sends out more energy to hurt Ryan and Nakia, Zelda, Michael and Joshua hit the energy blast with their branches like star baseball players and sends the energy right back at the monster, the monster ends up hurt and falls back into a body of water.

Nakia thanks them and so does Ryan.

Back on earth. HammerX's tracking system continues to rip through the city of Terra Falls. Both he and Dragonlord follow it but they still see no sign of Myndor. Dragonlord asks.

 **Dragonlord-Where could that old wizard be?! He can't hide forever!**

 **HammerX-He won't be able to! We'll find him then take him back to Sinistar!**

 **Dragonlord-For your sake, you had better be right.**


	28. Nova Quest Part 2

Chapter 28 Nova Quest Part 2

The Rangers regroup as soon as Ryan regains his strength. Nakia hugs him as he stands up and he smiles. They look out into the sky and wonder what's in store for them next. They realize that they have to keep walking in hopes of finding Kimberly and also the White Star Light Power Ranger.

Sinistar sits on her star throne and looks into her viewing dome. When she discovers that Dragonlord and HammerX have not found Myndor, she gets very angry, she yells out and surprisingly her voice is heard on earth. This scares Dragonlord and HammerX so they decide to work harder.

Back in the Nova Dimension, the Rangers find their way to another part of the dimension. It is filled with mountains and that seems to be the only thing around, this puzzles them but then again they just all say "its not our world, so whatever." Ryan looks around as they stand at the bottom of a very large mountain and then he looks back at his friends and asks.

 **Ryan-Hey do you think we're supposed to climb this mountain?**

Nakia answers.

 **Nakia-Look at it this way. We've made it here, and there's absolutely nothing else around that might possibly offer us another option at finding Kimberly and getting out of here. So I say we attempt to climb the mountain.**

They all think about it and find wisdom in Nakia's statement, so finally they all agree to climb the mountain, no matter how dangerous it might be. Zelda makes a comment.

 **Zelda-Ever since we got here things have been dangerous. We were attacked by some fire monsters and lost our powers, and then some giant monster made out of water attacked us too. So what else is going to happen, I wonder.**

Joshua says.

 **Joshua-Maybe nothing if we don't think about it.**

 **Michael-I have a feeling this is all linked.**

 **Nakia-Of course. I think if we pass an area alive then we're a step ahead at finding Kim and maybe the Starlight Ranger.**

 **Ryan-All right, lets get started.**

The Rangers look up and are happy to see small parts of the mountain sticking out of the larger part which will make it easier for them to climb. So, they start climbing. Ryan is first to start, then behind him, Nakia, then Zelda, then Michael and last but not least, Joshua. They all take hold of the smaller pieces sticking out of the larger part of the mountain. They all concentrate on their destination so they don't get scared and possibly fall.

Meanwhile back on earth. Dragonlord comes up with another idea. He orders HammerX to start using his powers to terrorize the city, and that's exactly what he does. So before he really starts causing trouble he sends out another surge through the ground which is now set to destroy Myndor's hiding place if found.

Many people are captured, people who are just walking around trying to get to their destinations. They scream out in fright as they see the monsters, now HammerX uses his hammer to release a band of power which immediately starts destroying newly built buildings and so forth.

Myndor witnesses all of this as he looks into the wizard's pool. He decides to cast a spell in hopes of getting rid of Dragonlord and his comrade. But he looks back into the pool and see's something he doesn't expect.

Dragonlord turns around and faces his old friends, the ex Blade Sharks. Brett, Lisa, Heather, James and Patrick have confronted the evil monsters, they stand in the middle of the destroyed street and in front of the frightened people. Brett is wearing a light red t shirt with a black outer shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Lisa is wearing a yellow skort which is shorts with a skirt covering the outside and tennis shoes. Patrick is wearing black shorts, a white tank top and tennis shoes. James is wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a shark on it, blue jeans and tennis shoes. And Heather is wearing a pink blouse with a white jean skirt and pink comforter shoes. Brett yells out as he sternly points at Dragonlord.

 **Brett-Hey! This stops now!**

Dragonlord responds in a sarcastic tone.

 **Dragonlord-Oh you can't take away our fun now. Its too late, we must finish what we started!**

 **Heather-No!**

 **Dragonlord-And what are you simpletons going to do? You have no powers! And with the Power Rangers gone, you'll never win!**

They all gasp in disbelief. Heather asks in a low tone.

 **Heather-Power Rangers, gone?**

 **James-No, that can't be!**

 **Patrick-Unbelievable!**

 **Dragonlord-Its true!**

 **Lisa-You're lying!**

 **Dragonlord-Silence!**

Dragonlord summons his army of dragon warriors and orders them to attack the five. Meanwhile back in the Nova Dimension, the Rangers finally make it to the very top of the mountain. They notice a beautiful white sky and right in front of them is a door. They walk close to it and wonder.

 **Nakia-Hmm.**

 **Michael-What if this leads us right to um..**

He stops and thinks. Zelda asks him.

 **Zelda-Right to what?**

 **Michael-I dunno. Some place where we don't want to end up.**

 **Ryan-We've got to take a chance. For Kim's sake!**

 **Nakia-Right.**

The Rangers walk closer to the stone door, they slowly open it and as soon as its all the way open the entire mountain begins to crumble. They scream and yell out.

 **Nakia-OHHHH NO!**

 **Zelda-NOO!**

 **Michael-OHHHHH! GOSH!**

 **Ryan-WHATTA DAY! OOOOO!**

 **Joshua-AWW MAN!**

Very soon the entire mountain crumbles and the Rangers finds themselves falling in an endless void. They aren't falling fast, but fast enough. Nakia looks down and see's a white light glowing. She then looks up and says.

 **Nakia-This is it!**

They all start screaming as they move closer and closer to the light. They fall into the light and this causes the glowing to produce a blinding vortex. They fall onto the hard and rocky ground just as the light dies down. Nakia is the first to get up and notice their strange surroundings. The same female voice is heard as before.

 **Nova-Welcome Rangers.**

They look around and don't see anyone, all they see is a bright white star floating around.

 **Nova-You have finally reached the Nova temple.**

The others stand up and look around, now they all notice a beautiful looking world outside of the temple, a world of brightness, a world of infinite light and beauty. The white star continues to fly around the Rangers, but it lands on the opposite of where they stand and forms into a sleeping Kimberly. They gasp and slowly walk over to Kimberly's body. Zelda looks up and around in an attempt to find the person speaking to them, she feels silly for not being able to see the person she wishes to ask, but she asks anyway.

 **Zelda-Is she okay?**

The voice responds.

 **Nova-Yes. She was in a terrible battle against the Griffin, but she managed, with the help of the Phoenix to subdue the star creature and tame the star gem.**

They all gasp.

 **Nakia-I thought you said she was in danger?**

 **Nova-She was, but she won and so I brought her here. Just as I have helped you, I have helped her.**

 **Ryan-Thank you, whoever you are.**

 **Michael-We really do appreciate it.**

 **Nova-There is no thanks needed, for I was one of you long time ago.**

They gasp again.

 **Nova-Yes, I am Nova. The White Star Light Ranger.**

As soon as she says that an image of a beautiful woman with dark black hair appears wearing a beautiful white gown. They turn around and look at her. She then continues to say.

 **Nova-But I cannot return to your world.**

Joshua asks her.

 **Joshua-But why? We were searching for you too.**

 **Nova-I know. If I attempt to leave this world I shall cease to exist. The only reason why you are here is because your friend Kimberly along with the Phoenix brought you here. You have lost your powers, but will soon get new powers to help you fight against evil. And.**

She walks over and looks at Kimberly as she continues to say.

 **Nova-I shall pass along my powers to Kimberly.**

They all nod.

 **Zelda-How did you get here?**

Nova answers.

 **Nova-Long time ago, centuries ago I was testing my star gem' powers. I lost control of it because I didn't know how to tame the last gem, therefore I was sent to this world and all three star gems were lost. But you have them now and I know with the griffin tamed, you will finally be able to use the power the way it should be used.**

 **Nakia-We understand.**

Nova smiles. She waves her hands over Kimberly's body and a magical sparkling white dust emerges from her hands and lightly touches Kimberly, and as soon as it does, Kimberly awakens. She looks around and notices her friends. She also opens her hands and see's another star gem along with the original one she had before. Nova looks at her and says.

 **Nova-Kimberly you have tamed the griffin.**

Just then Zelda's left pants pocket begins to flash, she takes out the unicorn star gem and gives it to Nova. Nova thanks her and then she gives it to Kimberly.

 **Nova-You have all three star gems of the White Star Light Power Ranger.**

Kimberly nods and smiles. Nova then asks all of the Rangers to stand side by side so that she may give them new powers. After doing so, Nova raises her hands high above her head and says a few magic words, then swirling white energy emerges from her hands and swirls all around the Rangers, a few seconds later each Ranger gets brand new powers. Their bodies glow and as soon as the glowing stops, each Ranger is found wearing new spandex suits which have a star in the center of their chests they also have new star belt buckles, new neck braces to protect their necks in battle, skirts for the girls and new helmets designed with their new starlight creatures and on the forehead top of their helmets lay a beautiful color coded star for each Ranger and one last thing, they have nice new Power Ranger boots as well. They look at their helmets and gasp.

Nova smiles as she puts down her hands and walks over to them. She then says to Ryan.

 **Nova-Ryan, your star light creature is the red dragon. You shall hold its power and it shall protect you as well as teach you.**

She then looks and says to Nakia.

 **Nova-Nakia, your star light creature is the yellow wild cat. Its power is yours as well as its fierceness and agility. It shall protect you.**

She says to Joshua next.

 **Nova-Joshua, your star light creature is the blue saw shark. The power of its gripping bite and wisdom belongs to you. It will do everything in its power to protect you.**

She then says to Zelda.

 **Nova-Zelda, the pink panther is your star light creature. Its power of ferocious aggressiveness shall protect and serve you well.**

She says to Michael.

 **Nova-Michael, the black bull is your star light creature. The power of strength and courage will shine brightly on you.**

She finally says to Kimberly.

 **Nova-Kimberly, although you have the power of all three star gems, the mighty Phoenix is your star light creature. The power it gives you shall protect and guide you through your mission.**

They all smile as they look at their new helmets and suits. Nova walks away from them but turns around and smiles. She asks them to hold out their hands and so they do. She then uses her magic to bring forth their new mighty weapons. Ryan has a new sword with a dragon wing base. Nakia has two very sharp yellow clawed daggers. Zelda has a very sharp pink tail whip. Michael has a strong black horned axe. Joshua has a device attached to his right arm which he can use to fire harpoons if need be. And Kimberly has a beautiful white winged bow and arrow.

Nova looks at them again and says.

 **Nova-Now Rangers, you are ready. It is time to return home and save your world..**

They all thank her for everything she has done to help them. Before she sends them back to earth she says.

 **Nova-Call on your starlight zords when you need them.**

Michael asks her.

 **Michael-What about our star zords? Are they still around?**

 **Nova-Yes, they will always be apart of you. Don't worry.**

She smiles and waves her hands around, and as she does this a cool swirly wave of energy emerges and encircles the Power Rangers, she says goodbye to them and they say goodbye to her as they leave the Nova Dimension. As Nova see's them vanish she says in a quiet tone.

 **Nova-Good luck Power Rangers, and may the power protect you.**

The Power Rangers reappear in Stone Henge, their bodies let off chills as they are relieved they made it back in tact. Myndor turns around and greets them. He tells them to look into the pool and see what's going on. Kimberly gasps and says.

 **Kimberly-Look at all those people, we've got to help them!**

 **Myndor-And that is not all. The evil HammerX monster has cracked the ground and is sending a surge through the ground in an attempt to find me.**

Nakia looks at Myndor and says.

 **Nakia-What?**

 **Myndor-You must do everything you can to stop them. I tried to use my magic but the amount I tried to use wasn't enough and if I used more I would of died.**

Ryan puts his hand on Myndor's left shoulder, he then says.

 **Ryan-Don't worry. We'll get em!**

He looks at his friends and says.

 **Ryan-Right?**

They all nod in agreement.

 **Ryan-Then lets teleport outta here and save those people!**

Ryan stands tall as he sets himself right in the center of his friends, he then says as he touches his Ranger buckle.

 **Ryan-BACK TO ACTION!**

The Rangers all glow and immediately disappear. They reappear right in the middle of the horrible scene with their helmets on and powered up and ready. Their friends who tried to stop the dragon warriors are knocked senseless. They are kicked right into the area with the other people. The Pink Ranger steps up and says to their enemies.

 **Pink Ranger-STOP!**

Dragonlord and HammerX turn around together and are very displeased to see the Power Rangers. Dragonlord orders his dragon warriors to attack the Rangers, and as they start rushing over to them, the Red Ranger orders everyone to split up and take them.

A few Dragon warriors surround the Pink Ranger, she looks around and notice them just rushing around her constantly in a threatening sense, so she attacks, she grabs one by its left scaly arm and as it swings around to try and hit her she ducks and gets back up to give that dragon warrior a hard jab right in the its chest with her knee, she then does something very cool, she swings her leg over the dragon warriors entire body until she gets to its other side and trips it. The Dragon warrior falls and as it hit's the ground it turns into a gooey finish. She then materializes her pink whip and swings around all of the dragon warriors threatening her, she leaps up a few feet off of the ground and whips them all to their gooey finish.

Next, the Black Ranger uses his axe to trip about ten dragon warriors at once, he then does a back flip and doesn't lose his concentration, for one dragon warrior takes a swipe at him from behind, but he quickly ducks and does a floor sweep which sends the dragon warrior to the ground and into its gooey coffin. Soon more arrive and attempt to attack the Black Ranger, he see's them and jumps up slightly and swings his leg all across the last of his threatening dragon warriors, they all fall down and burst into goo.

Next, the Blue Ranger was caught in a bind but he broke it, he then leaps up into the air to gain some space away from his threatening dragon warriors, he lands on the other side of them materializes his Saw Shark Harpoon Launcher, he points it at the warriors running towards him aims and fires one very large blue Harpoon. The Harpoon strikes the dragon warriors and causes a huge fiery explosion which sends them all to an oblivion.

Next, the Yellow Ranger is found high in the sky, the dragon warriors threatening her look up and see her but she lands too quick for them but not before giving them a few very hurtful clawed strikes from her new daggers. They're hit, fall onto the ground and turn into goo. The Yellow Ranger looks and see's more of them surrounding her, one of them tries to knock her down by tripping her but she leaps up before it even has the slightest chance of happening, and she lands on one of their shoulders, and leaps off again, she then lands on the other side of the one that tried to trip her and kicks it into goo. Another tries to attack while more are behind it, the Yellow Ranger gets angry so she grabs its arms but doesn't do anything, she just does a flying leap over it and she lands on the ground quickly but under the dragon warrior, it says "huh?" in confusion. So the Yellow Ranger looks from under and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Bye bye!**

She puts both of her hands under the dragon warriors feet and pushes up, the dragon warrior is about to take a trip over by the rest of its comrades, but the Yellow Ranger isn't finished yet. She immediately stands up and as her legs start to glow yellow and the dragon warrior still close to her but up in the air, she does an awesome tornado kick and sends the dragon warrior flying right into the other ones therefore turning them all into goo.

The White Ranger finds herself surrounded by dragon warriors, so she leaps up and lands on one of their heads, she then starts running on all of their heads and knocks them down like dominos. She leaps up and lands on her feet, she then turns around and see's them still getting up so she materializes her Feathered Bow and Arrow. They start rushing over to them as she releases a few feathered torpedoes at them, and with the explosive crash all of the dragon warriors threatening her explode into goo that eventually burns up into nothing.

And finally, the Red Ranger does a leaping cannonball flip to get away from some dragon warriors, he lands and turns back around, he then uses his new sword to attack, he strikes them with the force of a very angry dragon, they catch on fire and fall onto their backs, the ones remaining still want to fight so the Red Ranger so he swings his sword around in a twisting motion, and soon the power from his sword emerges and starts becoming intertwined, he sends the power towards the last of the dragon warriors and as they are hit, the collision causes a very big explosion that destroys all of the dragon warriors.

The Rangers regroup, they make sure the people who are still frightened don't get in the way so they won't end up hurt. They confront HammerX and Dragonlord. Dragonlord says to HammerX.

 **Dragonlord-Destroy them!**

HammerX responds.

 **HammerX-Right.**

The monster takes his hammer and charges at the Rangers, they stand together, but as he looks up he notices three Rangers not there. He looks up further and see's the Yellow Ranger, the White Ranger and the Pink Rangers diving down towards him. Their bodies glow brightly as they start using their ultimate powers. An image a beautiful brightly colored yellow wildcat appears as the Yellow Ranger delivers her attack, both of her daggers glow brightly yellow as she strikes HammerX, she says as she continues to strike him.

 **Yellow Ranger-WILDCAT DAGGER CLAWS! HYAH!**

Next, the an image of a pink panther appears as the Pink Ranger gives HammerX some really painful whips with her pink whip, she yells out as she delivers the final glowing strike which is an extremely painful whipping slash.

 **Pink Ranger-PANTHER TAIL WHIP SLASH!**

An image of the bright fiery bird known as the Phoenix appears as the White Ranger holds her weapon and yells out.

 **White Ranger-PHOENIX FIRE TORPEDO STRIKE!**

As she says those words she releases a band of fiery arrowed torpedoes towards the monster, he's hit and hit very badly, his body begins to surge as he stops and groans.

He then falls onto the ground as the three girl Rangers land on their feet standing tall and hearing their enemy falling into a fiery explosion. He's not destroyed yet, he's still trying to fight, so the other three Rangers attack him. The Red Ranger gives him a painful slash with his sword, the Black Ranger strikes him with his axe and finally the Blue Ranger fires another harpoon right into the monsters chest. He yells out in agony as he drops his hammer. And now all of the Power Rangers stand together as they watch the monster fall for the last time. The monster explodes into a dust of nothingness.

The energy from his destruction forms the street back into what it was, and it also destroys the surge. Dragonlord looks at them angry but says nothing. He just disappears.

After saving the people and talking to their old friends, the Rangers return to Stone Henge where Myndor welcomes them with open arms. He commends them on their success and is also grateful that they have new powers to assist them. They all spend the rest of the day relaxing and waiting till the next time they have to deal with Sinistar and whatever evil plan she cooks up in an attempt to destroy the Power Rangers..


	29. The Phantom

Chapter 29 The Phantom

Beautiful eerie music is heard at the old opera theater located just outside of Terra Falls. People walk by the abandoned theater just to listen to the music. Police haven't even bothered to arrest the person inside playing the music since the building has closed down because they too like to listen to the music.

The mysterious person inside of the theater sits on a very old oak bench and next to a very large pipe organ that looks like it was first made in the late 1800's. The mysterious person doesn't say a word, he just sits and plays for many hours not thinking of anything but his eerie organ music. The darkness over and inside of the theater provides more eeriness towards the mysterious person and his music.

The night passes on and the next day Nakia, who's wearing a yellow jean skirt with black biker shorts that can't be seen, a white blouse, and white tennis shoes comes walking into the high school ready for class. She sighs and says to herself as she opens up her locker.

 **Nakia-After what I have been through. I am so happy to get back to a normal day!**

A few minutes later her friend Zelda comes walking by her locker, she's wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink tank top, a pink scrunchy to hold up her ponytail and white comforter shoes. She stops and says to Nakia.

 **Zelda-Hey how are you this morning?**

Nakia looks at her mirror where she see's Zelda's reflection next to hers and responds.

 **Nakia-I'm ok. Just a little shaken up.**

Zelda immediately knows what Nakia means.

 **Zelda-Oh, yeah. I think we all are.**

 **Nakia-Yeah, a bit too much, even for me.**

Zelda walks closer to Nakia and whispers a question.

 **Zelda-Did you hear that strange music last night?**

Nakia answers as Zelda backs away a bit.

 **Nakia-Yeah, it kept me up for a long time. You know I don't even know why the police won't do something about that weirdo!**

 **Zelda-Weirdo?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, he broke into the old opera theater and starts playing scary music. First of all if I heard what I'm about to say from TV, radio and the police once.. I've heard it a million times which I mean he's breaking and entering. And that's against the law, or so I thought.**

 **Zelda-Maybe he's just alone.**

 **Nakia-Alone? Yeah and totally weird. And not to mention a lawbreaker.**

Zelda sighs.

 **Zelda-He might not have any friends.**

 **Nakia-How do you know it's a he anyway?**

 **Zelda-I don't. I just assumed I guess.**

 **Nakia-Could be a weird woman.**

 **Zelda-Yeah I know.**

The first bell rings as Nakia closes her locker. They soon go to their first hour class and begin their school day. Meanwhile in her star ship, Sinistar sits on her star throne staring at her viewing dome. An image of the old theater appears and she starts hearing the music as well. She sits holding her star staff and thinks.

 **Sinistar-Hmm. I might have found my next plan.**

Back at school. A new guy with a skinny build walks into history class. Nakia looks up and notices him. The new guy is named Richard, he's 6'2, has black hair, and blue eyes, he's Caucasian and right now he doesn't look like he wants to be in school. The teacher gives Richard a temporary seat until its decided on which seat will be permanent for him. Richard is wearing a plain plaid buttoned shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes, he sits down in his chair and waits for the teacher to give him his book.

The day goes by fast and both Nakia and Zelda notice the new guy not very talkative. Zelda wants to go over and say something to him but Nakia says he's just a waste of time since he doesn't look the least bit friendly. Nakia meets up with Ryan after school. He's wearing a long red shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Nakia tells him about the new guy and he says he knows him. She asks.

 **Nakia-You do?**

Ryan says as they walk over to his car.

 **Ryan-Yeah. He's in my gym class**

 **Nakia-Oh I thought you meant you knew him or something like that.**

 **Ryan-Nah, just met him. He's quiet.**

Nakia says sarcastically.

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

That night the same music is heard over the city of Terra Falls and still no one does or says anything about it. Sinistar monitors the event and decides to take action. She points her star staff towards the metal floor a few feet away from her and casts a spell.

 **Sinistar-Darkened evil spirits of tortured souls, come forth to me, BEHOLD!**

Suddenly her star staff starts surging with power, and then it releases the surging energy which brings forth a band of evil spirits. They float around the area Sinistar pointed her star staff to. She then continues to say.

 **Sinistar-Go to the city of Terra Falls, to the Opera Theater, inside you will find a human to overcome! Then use its body to destroy the Power Rangers!**

The spirits obey Sinistar's command, she zaps them out of her ship and onto the earth. They quickly find the city of Terra Falls and the Theater, although it wasn't that difficult since the loud and eerie music lead them straight to the theater. They enter the place and swarm around the being who still cannot be seen. They swarm around continuously and transform into eerie musical notes. The being doesn't notice them at all, not until they form around his body and transform the being into the Dark Phantom.

The Dark Phantom is male. He's very tall, and has a slender build. His suit is long black pants a black shirt and a black cape surrounding his entire body. He also wears a mask that is only covering the top half of his face. He stands up and immediately knows what to do.

He fly's out of the theater very quickly. People all around start noticing and screaming as the Phantom attacks them. He blasts them with stinging power from his gloved hands. At Stone Henge, Myndor is alerted by the Wizard's Pool. He looks into the Pool and notices Zelda and Nakia walking out of a store and decides to alert them first.

Nakia hears her communicator beep, she puts down her bag and turns it on.

 **Nakia-Nakia, here. What's up?**

Myndor says.

 **Myndor-There is a highly evil disturbance right in your area.**

 **Nakia-Okay, we're on it!**

 **Myndor-I'll send the others as soon as possible.**

 **Nakia-Okay.**

She turns off her communicator and looks at Zelda. Zelda nods and they both take off running. Soon they run right into the creature who's still torturing people down the street from where Nakia and Zelda first were. Nakia says to Zelda

 **Nakia-Its time to morph!**

 **Zelda-Right!**

Nakia and Zelda stand side by side. They stick their right arms out but to their lefts, they then swing their arms around once to bring it back to their right sides but now they pull their arms back and push them forward and open their hands as they say.

 **Nakia and Zelda-STARLIGHTS! SHINE BRIGHT!**

With those words spoken, a star appears on their open hands and starts to shine very brightly. A beautiful essence of the Universe appears and surrounds Nakia, and soon her Yellow Star appears and starts swirling all around her body therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, Zelda finds herself surrounded by a beautiful essence of the Universe as well. The Pink Star appears and swirls all around Zelda's body, it leaves its pink power residue on her body and then attaches itself to the center of her chest and this also causes an explosion to arise from under her body. The explosion covers her body completely and causes a transparent image of a Pink Panther appears. The explosion disappears as the pink panther image forms onto Zelda's body. Her body then glows brightly pink and as the glowing dies down Zelda is found completely transformed into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Both Rangers confront the now hideous looking creature, he flies up in the dark air and lands right across from them. The people run away as quick as they can. The Phantom says to the Power Rangers in a devilish tone.

 **Phantom-I thought there were more of you! I want to destroy you all at once!**

The Pink Ranger steps up and says.

 **Pink Ranger-We only need two to take care of you bud!**

The Yellow Ranger agrees. Soon the Phantom raises his hand and out of his arm shoots up a very long black cane, he waves it around himself constantly as the Power Rangers prepare to defend themselves. The Phantom's cane starts zapping them with electrical power, they scream out in pain as their Ranger suits set off small explosions. The two Rangers land on the street with hard smacks. The Phantom stops twirling around his cane. He walks ever so slowly towards the two Power Rangers, he then says as he extends both of his hands at once.

 **Phantom-YAH!**

And very soon after, a wrap of dark wavy power emerges in the form of musical notes, as it wraps around the Pink and Yellow Rangers, they start hearing the eerie music again. The Phantom says.

 **Phantom-I have something much more devious to plan to get rid of you! Ha!**

The Pink and Yellow Rangers are now completed covered, they then disappear into thin air.

The Red, Black, Blue and White Rangers flip into action. They extract their weapons and notice their friends not around. The Phantom laughs and says.

 **Phantom-You're too late! I'm going to get rid of your friends first, then you!**

The White Ranger asks sternly.

 **White Ranger-What have you done to them!?**

The Phantom replies in a sarcastic tone.

 **Phantom-That's for me to know, and for you to find out.**

He twirls his cape around his body and immediately starts twisting up in mid air, he then disappears as his body bursts into a dark cloud. The Rangers look up and rush over to the cloud but it vanishes. The Blue Ranger asks a question.

 **Blue Ranger-I wonder where he went.**

The White Ranger thinks and says.

 **White Ranger-Hey you know, his costume resembled something like umm. Let me think.**

The others wait till she finally comes up with a permanent answer, she then says.

 **White Ranger-That's it! He's wearing a costume like I saw in a movie once. "The Phantom of the Opera."**

 **Red Ranger-Phantom of the Opera?**

 **White Ranger-Yeah! And I bet I know where the others are.**

 **Black Ranger-Lead the way.**

The White Ranger nods. They all then follow her lead. Sinistar watches from her star ship, she says as she see's the Phantom preparing his victims for his first Opera appearance. She chuckles and says.

 **Sinistar-Goodbye Yellow and Pink Rangers!**

Meanwhile, back on earth and inside of the old theater. Both Nakia, and Zelda are laid across a very large table, tied up so they can't move at all. Their helmets have been removed but the still have on their Ranger suits. They look up and notice an extremely large axe hovering over the both of them. They gasp out.

 **Nakia-Oh no! This is not good!**

 **Zelda-What are we going to do now?!**

 **Nakia-I don't know the answer to that! I'm just as confused as you are.**

They hear that same eerie music again. The Phantom appears sitting on a bench and playing on the very old organ. The Phantom starts chuckling as he speaks.

 **Phantom-Welcome. This will be the greatest Opera Drama ever conducted! And very soon we shall have our audience I believe.**

Nakia yells at him.

 **Nakia-LET US GO NOW, YOU FREAK!**

He laughs.

 **Phantom-Oh yes I shall let you go. To the other side.**

Nakia and Zelda gasp again.

Outside of the old broken down theater, the other Rangers arrive. The White Ranger looks outside and notices it looking very badly. She looks at the others and says.

 **White Ranger-I know they're inside.**

 **Blue Ranger-We've just got to figure out how to get them out.**

 **Red Ranger-Lets move in!**

 **Black Ranger-We can't waste a single minute.**

 **White Ranger-I agree but we also have to be careful.**

The other Rangers nod in agreement. The Phantom hears Sinistar's voice over his head.

 **Sinistar-Phantom! You have guests!**

The Phantom chuckles and responds.

 **Phantom-Yes Empress I know. Don't worry I shall take care of them immediately.**

 **Sinistar-See that you do!**

Her voice fades.

The four Rangers walk into the theater looking all around and listening to the eerie music playing. They decide to follow the music to see where it takes them. When they get close to the room, they notice the old doors just a second from falling off of its hinges. They walk in and see both Nakia and Zelda on stage. The Black Ranger lets out a gasping sound.

 **Black Ranger-There they are!**

The Power Rangers attempt to rush up to their friends but the chairs around them start producing a heavy magnitude of electrical power that surrounds them all therefore trapping and stinging them. The Phantom continues to chuckle as he says to his guests.

 **Phantom-Well it didn't take you long to find me. How resourceful, and now I welcome you.**

He gets up walks over to Nakia and Zelda. He raises his arms and soon a dusty old white light appears and shines on him. He then says in a thunderous tone.

 **Phantom-Lady and Gentlemen!**

He points to the Rangers.

 **Phantom-Welcome to my Opera! I shall conduct a horrible music phase as I play my magnificent organ. And each time I get to a very sad note, the axe will lower itself till it can't go any further!**

He smiles and chuckles.

 **Phantom-This shall be the greatest Opera the world has never seen! Haha!**

The Red Ranger says in pain as he struggles to break out of the electrical trap.

 **Red Ranger-You… Won't.. Get away. With this! Ugh!**

The Phantom says to the Red Ranger.

 **Phantom-Oh but I have already gotten away.. You Power Rangers were so easy to capture, and now you will be destroyed!**

The Phantom sits back down and starts playing his organ. He plays the music as scary as possible and this causes the axe to slightly fall towards Nakia and Zelda's stomachs. They gasp out, and start sweating. The Phantom continues to play the music and each time it starts sounding worse than before, and once again the axe lowers.

Zelda yells out.

 **Zelda-SOMEBODY HELP US!**

Nakia yells too.

 **Nakia-PLEASE! WE DON'T WANNA DIE!**

Myndor looks into the Wizard's Pool and see's the Power Rangers in total danger. He decides to use his magic to bring the organ up a level, to begin playing beautiful music. He zaps the pool with a cool blast of good energy, and immediately the energy appears and zaps the organ. As soon as the good energy hit's the organ it makes it go from sour to wonderful. The Phantom stops a minute to make sure the beautiful music is coming from elsewhere, he plays his organ again and finds out its from his organ! He keeps playing but harder this time, and soon he looks back and see's the axe moving up and then breaking away and falling towards him.

He quickly gets up as the axe crashes into his organ player and completely destroys it. With it destroyed Nakia and Zelda are released from their binds. And the other Rangers find themselves freed as well. The Phantom starts wailing because his organ player as been destroyed. He moves over to it and tries to put it back together but to no avail. Nakia and Zelda get their helmets and rush over to see if their friends are okay. They regroup and confront the sobbing Phantom.

But the sobs only last for a couple more minutes. The Phantom stands up on the stage and looks angrily as the Power Rangers. He says to them.

 **Phantom-YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BUT YOU DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL ORGAN! AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!**

Sinistar stands up and produces the eye of cawdor, she points it towards her viewing dome which now has an image of the Phantom and says.

 **Sinistar-GROW AND DESTROY!**

A beam emerges from the center of the eye and flashes onto the dome. And soon the beam flashes down onto the Phantom. He starts growing to a very large size. The Power Rangers look up and see the Phantom as he grows so big that he destroys the already dilapidated rooftop of the Old Theater.

The Power Rangers look at each other as the Blue Ranger says.

 **Blue Ranger-Evil took it up a level so its time we did too!**

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT!**

Each Power Ranger touches the star on their belt buckles and as they do, they produce a bright star light that begins to shine onto their hands, they then raise their hands together and say.

 **Power Rangers-STAR LIGHT ZORDS, SHINE DOWN ON US!**

Their hands shine brighter and this causes the starlight zords to activate and appear in the darkened night sky. The Yellow Wildcat, the Blue Saw Shark, the Black Bull, the Red Dragon, the Pink Panther and the White Phoenix zords all land together on the other side of the Phantom.

The Rangers leap out of the theater and stand together. They all say.

 **Power Rangers-STAR LIGHT ZORDS, COMBINE!**

The zords obey the command.

They all float up a bit and start forming into the Mighty Starlight Megazord. The Red Dragon transforms into the main body frame. Next, the Bull zord forms into the left leg and foot of the megazord, and the Saw Shark forms into the right leg and foot, then the Wild Cat zord forms into the right arm and the Panther forms into the left arm. Finally the Phoenix forms into a mighty chest shield with a large star in the center of it which will cover the entire chest area of the new Megazord.

Now, all the Zords combine, and the result causes a huge bright light to flash to give the Megazord ultimate power. The Power Rangers leap up into the Megazord, they find seats with their designated posts connected to their own computers which link them up to the Megazord's mainframe brain. They also look around to see how nice it looks inside, all mechanically and bright looking, just what they need to defeat evil. The Red Ranger sits up front in the middle, while the Yellow Ranger sits to his left and the Pink Ranger sits to his right, the Black Ranger sits behind the Yellow Ranger and the Blue Ranger sits behind the Pink Ranger, and finally the White Ranger sits behind the Red Ranger They all have fairly wide spaces in between them so they will be able to see and conduct correctly. They find the right controls and immediately prepare themselves to fight the Phantom.

The Red Ranger takes the main control and says to his friends.

 **Red Ranger-All right guys, lets do it!**

They all say.

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT!**

The Phantom charges with his cane, he strikes the Megazord with it continuously, the Rangers inside start feeling the surges and soon they groan out in the painful results. The Blue Ranger says to the Megazord as he starts using his computer board.

 **Blue Ranger-SAW SHARK STRIKE!**

He punches in the command as well, and this causes the Megazord to raise its right leg and right on the end of its foot comes out a very long sword, the Megazord kicks the Phantom and strikes him at the same time, the phantom is sent flying away slightly. He lands on the ground and causes the ground to shake a bit but he stands back up and mad as ever. The sword retracts back into the Megazord's right foot.

The Phantom then produces horrible power in the form of musical notes which starts playing the same eerie music people heard before, the power then wraps itself around the Megazord very quickly and causes it to let off small explosions which will soon lead to much bigger explosions if not taken off.

The sight inside is completely gone, so the Rangers can't see the Phantom on the outside. The Red Ranger groans out and says.

 **Red Ranger-We've got to do something!**

The White Ranger responds.

 **White Ranger-Don't worry. I've got it!**

She types in a few commands and very quickly the wraps start melting away due to the star located on the shield glowing extremely bright, so bright that the Phantom covers his eyes and starts screaming out. The Red Ranger see's and says.

 **Red Ranger-Now's our chance!**

The Red Ranger yells out.

 **Red Ranger-STARLIGHT MEGAZORD SABER!**

The Megazord holds out its right hand and receives the beautiful Saber. It's very long and has a star rim with a beautiful gold color.

The Phantom looks at the Megazord as the light dies down. He see's the saber and scoffs. He charges again as the Power Rangers give the command.

 **Power Rangers-STAR PARALYZER!**

Immediately the Megazord stops the Phantom in his tracks and starts moving the saber all over his body, the Phantom wonders what the Megazord is doing and finally see's that the Megazord is drawing a star that is now covering the Phantom's body completely. When the Phantom tries to move the star he's now trapped in paralyzes him. He screams out a bit. And finally the Rangers say as they make the motion to give him the final strike.

 **Power Rangers-HEAVENLY GAZE!**

The Saber starts glittering and glowing with the power of the Universe, the Megazord holds it high above its head and delivers a powerful slash onto the Paralyzed Phantom. The slash causes the star that is trapping the Phantom to break apart and bring on an extremely bright light that would burn evil to the ground. The Phantom screams out in agony as he has no choice but to look at the intense bright light. Soon the star disappears and so does the light. The Phantom's body starts surging with white lightning, he turns around a couple of times then falls onto the ground in a super fiery explosion.

But that's not all. The evil spirits fly up in an attempt to return to where they came from, but they explode in a dust of nothingness. The Rangers cheer on a job well done. They look down and notice a guy lying on the ground. They jump out of the Megazord and see it's the new guy at their school. The Pink Ranger leans down and says.

 **Pink Ranger-I don't believe it. He's been the one playing that music? But how?**

 **Yellow Ranger-I don't think its time to ask questions now. He's all right. Maybe since we know he likes music, that maybe he'd join a music club instead of breaking into old places to play music.**

They all nod and agree.

The Next day at school Nakia and Zelda confront a very weak Richard, they tell him that they know he was the one playing at the old theater when he really shouldn't have. He tries to ignore them but he gives in and tells them how much he likes and admires music so Nakia tells him her idea which is to join a music club and if he needs any help they'll be there to help him as friends. He smiles for once and things seem to be going in the right direction for him.


	30. A Sparked Memory

Chapter 30 A Sparked Memory

Myndor asks the Wizard's Pool to send out a blue energy surge to find out where Sinistar's whereabouts are. The Wizard's Pool does so, and as it finishes encircling the planet, the blue energy surge leaves the earth and floats around space, that is until it enters Sinistar's star ship.

The end of the school day comes quickly but not too quick for some students. Nakia, Zelda and Ryan meet each other outside of the school Nakia is wearing a pair of black jeans and a yellow t shirt with comforter shoes, Zelda is wearing a pink skirt, and a white t shirt with tennis shoes and finally Ryan is wearing a red t shirt and pain blue jeans with tennis shoes. Nakia asks Zelda as they stand by Ryan's car.

 **Nakia-You want us to take you home today?**

Zelda responds.

 **Zelda-No not today. I'm supposed to meet Corey out here soon.**

Nakia smiles. She then starts to playfully taunt Zelda.

 **Nakia-Corey? The star football player? Ooooo.**

Zelda tries not to show it but she smiles.

 **Zelda-Its not what you think. I'm just going to help him with his homework tonight.**

 **Nakia-Oh yeah sure.**

She smiles again.

Ryan and Nakia say bye to Zelda as they drive off. A few minutes later a nice muscular guy wearing a Terra Falls High School Jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt comes walking up behind Zelda. She gasps but notices its Corey. Now Corey is quite handsome, he's 6'3 in height, weighs 185 pounds of muscle so this means he has a very nice muscular build, he has brown eyes and short black hair.

Instead of just wanting to go back to his place, Corey says to Zelda as he leads her out of the student parking lot.

 **Corey-Why don't we go walking through the park? It's a nice day. And maybe the fresh air will be better than being cooped up in a room.**

Zelda smiles and responds.

 **Zelda-Sure. I'd like that.**

Meanwhile, the evil Sinistar and her minion Dragonlord watch Zelda and Corey as they walk through another local park in Terra Falls. They don't notice the blue energy surge at all. Sinistar is struck by the energy surge slightly through her right eye but she doesn't pay much attention to it. Dragonlord is very eager to please Sinistar so he asks without haste.

 **Dragonlord-Shall we attack the Pink Ranger?**

Sinistar immediately responds.

 **Sinistar-No. I want to see where this is going. I shall keep a close eye on this situation and tell you when to attack!**

Dragonlord bows.

Back in the Park, which happens to be a very beautiful place located close to Zelda's house. The two of them sit down on a bench and as soon as they do Corey says something to Zelda, something Zelda takes very seriously.

 **Corey-You know I've been thinking about you lately.**

 **Zelda-Really?**

 **Corey-Yeah you're nice. I've only spent a couple of times with you but you're really nice and smart.**

Zelda smiles.

 **Zelda-Thank you. You're nice too Corey.**

 **Corey-I was also thinking about something else as well.**

 **Zelda-And what would that be?**

 **Corey-I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me.**

Zelda exclaims.

 **Zelda-Go out with you?!**

Corey looks at her and nods.

 **Zelda-But.. I thought you just wanted help on your homework.**

 **Corey-Well yeah and to go out with you.**

 **Zelda-Why me? You could have any cheerleader on your team.**

Corey chuckles.

 **Corey-I don't want to brag so I won't. I just think you're different from all the other girls I've been out with.**

 **Zelda-Well sure I'd love to go out with you.**

She chuckles and says.

 **Zelda-I've never been out with a star high school football player before.**

Corey smiles again and says.

 **Corey-Well its time for a change then babe.**

The next few days pass and Nakia notices how happy Zelda is. Nakia is wearing today her favorite outfit, which is a yellow blouse that isn't really bright along with a blue jean vest, and she's wearing a blue jean skirt and her yellow tennis shoes. Zelda is wearing a pink and white mini skirt with a white tank top. They walk into the school building right before the first bell rings. Zelda looks at Nakia and says to her as she straightens up her hair a bit.

 **Zelda-I've got to go and meet Corey.**

Nakia smiles and says playfully.

 **Nakia-Okay, go ahead.**

Zelda dashes off very quickly. Nakia walks to her locker and opens it. She notices two girls who are about two lockers down talking about Corey and Zelda. One girl who's name is Holly is about 5'6, she has dark brown eyes and black hair, the other girl's name is Kristin, she's 5'7, has blonde hair and blue eyes. They both stand there looking angry and talking of course as they wear their cheerleading outfits for their first hour class which happens to be Gym. Nakia listens in and without being obvious. She hears Kristin speak in a really snotty tone.

 **Kristin-Really Holly, Corey said he'd be back with you in a few days. I mean he's just asking that.**

Her voice turns super snotty.

 **Kristin-Boring girl "Zelda" to help him with his work.**

Holly responds in a snotty tone.

 **Holly-Yeah well anyways. I know Corey will put the move on her. I mean he's a hot guy who thinks every high school girl wants him. If I didn't love him I'd leave him so fast!**

 **Kristin-But that's your problem. You do love him and you take the good with the bad.**

Kristin looks in her locker at the mirror, she then starts straightening up her hair.

 **Kristin-I do pity that Zelda girl. I mean all he's going to do is pretend he likes her to get her to do what he wants, then when he gets it he'll dump her so quickly.**

 **Holly-And he should, since he's with me! The only reason why I'm agreeing to letting him do this is so he'll get a passing grade in English so he won't be kicked off the football team.**

 **Kristin-Ah, the things you allow your guy to do. I'd never be so careless.**

 **Holly-Careless?**

 **Kristin-Yeah. I mean what if by chance he fell for her.**

 **Holly-Not in a million years. Zelda is not his type. He likes cheerleader types. Like me.**

 **Kristin-Yeah yeah, but don't underestimate him.**

 **Holly-Corey will come back to me. And I'm sorry that he has to hurt that brainy girl in the process.**

On her star ship, Sinistar listens to the conversation as well. Then something happens to her, a sharpened spark of the blue power that entered her body through her eye starts to slightly surge through her mind. Her face starts to look better, as if the evil is slowly washing away. The blue surge of power takes Sinistar back into her past so that she may view what she was once again and what her life was in depth before she sought out on her own to vanquish the evil from Prince Caleb's land as Kastra.

 **Flashback:**

A beautiful woman shows up in the land of Cawdor because a friend of hers thought she might like to visit, or maybe even live. She presents herself to the Prince and tells him why she wants to live there. The Prince who seems to be intrigued listens to her plea.

 **Kastra-I request that I be allowed to live in your land. I know this land has no sorcerers or sorceress' so I thought I would be able to be of service to you as a sorceress and adviser.**

The Prince smiles and accepts her offer. Months pass and the Prince watches Kastra performs her magic. She rids the land of outside enemy kingdoms as soon as they are about to invade. Her magic seems to be getting stronger every day. When Kastra rids the land of another enemy kingdom, the Prince tells her in his chamber room.

 **Prince Caleb-You have been here for many months now and I have grown to love you.**

Kastra smiles and tells him.

 **Kastra-I spend most of my time thinking about you. I love you too.**

 **Prince Caleb-You have done very well with protecting my Kingdom. And some day perhaps you will rule by my side.**

 **Kastra-I would like that.**

Kastra didn't know it yet, but her love for the Prince would render her powerless. For the emotion she felt only concentrated on the Prince and not her magic. More months go by and Kastra has lost half of her magic. The Prince's heart seems to be turning colder and colder each passing day. When she goes to his castle to try and speak to him he has the bridge closed so that she will not be able to get in. His druids have informed him that Kastra's love for him has evaporated her powers. That all of her focus is just on him. He tells them that he really didn't love her, only her powers and what she could do for him and his land.

The Prince regretted inviting Kastra to his ballroom dance. He thought with the way he has been treating her was enough of a sign for her to leave him be, but no, she shows up because she believes he still loves her.

Kastra is wearing a beautiful gown with white pearls on the end of it as she walks into the Prince's ball room. Many people who were just talking, stop instantly. She hears one of the ladies give a snotty remark.

 **Cynthia-Who does she think she is. The Prince shouldn't be going with the likes of her. I mean she's not even royalty.**

One other woman agrees. Soon the Prince is presented as he sits on his throne in a magnificent handsome outfit. He allows Kastra to stand next to him but not really close. As he tells his people to start dancing again he looks up at Kastra and says.

 **Prince Caleb-Kastra. Keep your distance.**

Kastra's smile turns into a frown.

 **Kastra-Why are you being mean to me again?**

 **Prince Caleb-I have my reasons.**

 **Kastra-What reasons? You told me you loved me. And I have grown to love you too.**

 **Prince Caleb-I don't think that is appropriate to talk about now.**

 **Kastra-Then when is it?**

 **Prince Caleb-When I say so!**

Kastra cowers down. She then says in a sad tone.

 **Kastra-Sometimes I feel you only love the magic part of me. And not me as a person.**

Prince Caleb scoffs and gets up off of his throne. He then says as he walks off.

 **Prince Caleb-Think what you want, my dear.**

One of the ladies, who's wearing a beautiful white dress accepts Prince Caleb's invitation to dance. Kastra starts looking very sad and asks herself.

 **Kastra-What is wrong with me.**

Her eyes start filling up with tears as she walks out of the ballroom.

End of Flashback:

Sinistar just looks up as into her own space.

Back in the high school. Nakia runs into Kimberly. Kimberly is wearing blue jeans and a white t shirt with the logo Terra Falls High. Before Kimberly has the chance to say hi Nakia immediately starts talking and telling her what she overheard earlier.

 **Kimberly-Oh no! Are you sure?**

 **Nakia-Of course I'm sure! I overheard them talking about it. Corey doesn't care about Zelda. I know she's going to end up getting hurt.**

 **Kimberly-What do you think we should do about it?**

 **Nakia-I want to come straight out and tell her but I don't know how. She won't believe me.**

 **Kimberly-How do you know?**

 **Nakia-Its just a feeling I have.**

Later on that day, Corey and Zelda walk into the cafeteria together holding hands. He starts whispering in her ear and this causes her to giggle. Nakia, Kimberly and Ryan all watch them as they eat their lunches. Kimberly leans over and says to Nakia.

 **Kimberly-I can't believe the nerve of that guy! I mean who does he think he is.**

 **Nakia-He's going to break her heart.**

 **Ryan-Why don't we just go and tell her the truth, while the punk is with her?**

 **Nakia-I don't want to cause a scene Ryan. This means a lot to Zelda. And I don't want the whole school to know.**

Ryan sighs.

 **Ryan-So we're just going to watch as Corey pretends he likes Zelda just so she'll do his work for him, right?**

 **Nakia-I hope Zelda won't be naïve.**

 **Kimberly-This is not right.**

Corey and Zelda sit down at a table not too far from Nakia and the others. Corey says to Zelda.

 **Corey-You know these last few days have been the very best of my life.**

Zelda blushes.

 **Zelda-Really?**

 **Corey-Yeah, babe.**

Corey hugs her and says.

 **Corey-I love you so much. I really do.**

Zelda responds.

 **Zelda-I love you too Corey.**

The next day, Zelda ends up spending most of her time with Corey again, her friends try and talk to her but she doesn't really listen, she always responds like "I'll talk to you later." Or "I'm sorry but I have to meet up with Corey for a while." Sinistar still watches and without saying a word. As she watches this she slowly transforms back into Kastra unwillingly of course.

Everyone walks into Mr. Spears English class, readying themselves for his big test. Wesley, one of Corey's jockey friends leans over and asks him.

 **Wesley-Hey did Zelda help you out the way you wanted her too?**

Corey responds in a smug tone.

 **Corey-Yeah. The dumb girl actually did my homework.**

They chuckle. Then Zelda walks into class and is about to say hi to Corey when she hears.

 **Corey-I mean I can't believe it. Zelda is really dumb. She's so dumb that all you have to do is tell her you love her and she'll do anything for you. Now is that dumb or what dude? Zelda's a smart chick, but she's not really not my type.**

Wesley immediately stops smiling as he notices Zelda standing at the doorway looking both angrily and sad. He says to Corey.

 **Wesley-Uh Corey.**

He points to Zelda. Corey turns around and gasps. He gets up because he knows Zelda heard what he said, he attempts to walk over to her when he calls out.

 **Corey-Zelda, babe!**

Zelda takes off running. She knows the news of her being so naïve just because she thinks a guy loves her will be all around the school by late afternoon. Nakia and Kimberly see Zelda running and attempt to stop her but they can't. Nakia yells out as Zelda leaves the building.

 **Nakia-ZELDA!**

Kimberly looks at her and says.

 **Kimberly-I think we'd better go after her.**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

Nakia's eyes start watering. They immediately leave the building in search of Zelda, but they can't find her anywhere. They stop running when Nakia says.

 **Nakia-I know, I'll ask Myndor.**

 **Kimberly-Okay.**

Nakia turns on her communicator, and when she hears Myndor's voice she asks.

 **Nakia-Myndor, Zelda is really hurt and upset right now. She's run away, can you help us find her?**

Myndor responds in a choked up but clear tone.

 **Myndor-Zelda is here. She teleported here. She..**

Nakia's concerned voice turns frantic as she asks.

 **Nakia-What is it?! Myndor!?**

Myndor finishes.

 **Myndor-She wants to quit. All together.**

Nakia gasps.

 **Nakia-What?! We're on our way!**

Nakia and Kimberly look at each other, they then look around so no one can see them teleport away. When they get to Stone Henge, a very teary eyed Zelda decides not to look at her friends. She's embarrassed, and very hurt. All she does is give her starlight gem to Myndor and asks him in a whisper to teleport her out of there. Michael and Joshua are also close by standing near the Wizard's Pool. Nakia says to Zelda in a sympathetic tone.

 **Nakia-Zelda. We know what Corey was doing. We tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to us.**

Zelda looks at her friends and all the crying has stopped up her speech a bit, but she manages to say.

 **Zelda-I'm sorry.**

Nakia's eyes start watering again and so does Kimberly's. They walk over to her and hug her as Nakia says in a stern tone.

 **Nakia-YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT! NOTHING AT ALL!**

Zelda pushes them away slightly and asks Myndor to teleport her out again. He does so and sends Zelda to the park close to her house. Nakia says.

 **Nakia-I have got to stop her. I have got to talk some sense into her. She can't just drops us like that. We're friends! She's the Pink Ranger! What are we going to do without a Pink Ranger?**

Joshua answers.

 **Joshua-She can't quit! We need her.**

Michael adds.

 **Michael-I really can't see anyone else being the Pink Ranger other than Zelda, she is a great fighter and without her I think we'd actually end up losing future battles.**

 **Myndor-Its Zelda's decision to leave. I cannot force her to continue to being a Power Ranger.**

 **Nakia-All she's doing is quitting the Ranger team?**

 **Myndor-No, she says she's going back to Australia. That she can't be here and be taunted and teased about her naive ness.**

 **Nakia-Oh gosh!**

Joshua says.

 **Joshua-She is hurting bad, I understand her pain but maybe she needs to learn how to deal with it instead of running away from it.**

 **Nakia-I am going to try to help her deal with it.**

Instead of going straight home. Zelda sits on a park bench, no one is in the park so she decides to stay a while and think.

Back on her star ship, Sinistar has seen everything except the part where the Rangers were in Stone Henge. All she can see is what happens outside of the place. She doesn't really think about hurting anything now anyways, she just watched them teleport and watched Zelda return. She stands up and puts down her star staff, she then waves her hand over her body and transforms unwillingly into Kastra. She's wearing a lovely nice fitted red and blue dress with flowers, and she's wearing comforter shoes.

She then disappears from her ship and reappears on earth. Zelda is crying, she stops when she feels someone touch her shoulder. She turns around and notices a woman who whom she has no idea is Sinistar.

The woman sits down next to her and says.

 **Kastra-I know what you're going through.**

Zelda responds in a choked up tone.

 **Zelda-Oh? Is it all around the high school now?**

 **Kastra-Listen to me. I know your heart is in terrible pain now but you must listen. People go through hardships all the time, yes you go into a relationship thinking he is the one especially when he's telling you that he loves you and he turns out to be something totally opposite from what he was showing you before, but you must be strong and move on.**

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-I am moving on! I'm going back to Australia where I don't have to go through things like this!**

 **Kastra-You can't run away when things get tough. You deal with your problems. And it would be easier to talk to friends, friends that will help you heal.**

 **Zelda-I guess so.**

Kastra smiles.

 **Kastra-You show him how strong you are. You show him that what he did was wrong and he should pay for it! You show him that you're not a weakling and you can go on without him and his phony promises.**

Zelda looks at her and dries her tears. She says.

 **Zelda-You're right.**

Myndor, Nakia, Michael, Kimberly and Joshua all watch through the Wizard's Pool. Myndor can't really tell but he says.

 **Myndor-That woman who's speaking to Zelda looks familiar.**

 **Nakia-Huh?**

 **Kimberly-I've never seen her before. I can't really see her face anyway.**

They see Zelda looking better and thanking the woman for her advice. Zelda then runs off. The Wizard's Pool still has its focus on the woman as she obviously goes from looking happy to looking very angry but then happily again, her expressions seem to be totally confused. Myndor gasps and so do the others as they see the woman transform into Sinistar.

 **Nakia-I don't believe it! Sinistar! Of all people!**

Myndor says in a whisper.

 **Myndor-But how, why?**

The Wizard's Pool answers.

 **Wizard's Pool-Sinistar has been affected by the energy surge we sent out earlier. This has caused her to think about her past without really wanting too. We can only assume she was monitoring the event with Zelda and her friends. But now she's back to her evil self. And one last thing. The energy surge has established that Sinistar's home base is on a star ship floating out in space.**

Myndor gasps and says.

 **Myndor-If this happened, then there's still a chance for Sinistar.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Anything is possible.**

Nakia and Kimberly teleport out of Stone Henge with Zelda's starlight gem in Nakia's hand. Meanwhile, Sinistar returns to her ship feeling very differently. She asks herself.

 **Sinistar-Why did I help her? How could I have helped my enemy? Is it that we're not as different as..**

The blue surge of power emerges again but so does Sinistar's very own energy, a yellow surge of power overcomes and destroys the blue surge of power. Sinistar is back to her normal self, she says in a darkened tone.

 **Sinistar-I will destroy those Rangers and Myndor!**

Back at the High school Zelda pays no attention to Corey as she walks into her English classroom. She speaks to the teacher for a while and after she's done talking to Mr. Spears, he asks Corey to see him after class.

Later on, Kim and Nakia meet up with Zelda who's now feeling a bit better. Zelda says to her friends as they walk out of the school.

 **Zelda-I explained everything to Mr. Spears and Corey has to do every assignment over and then some extra ones Mr. Spears will give him. And he's going to have to do it all in detention hall for the next three months..**

They all laugh.

Nakia explains what they saw. She also tells her who that lady really was.

 **Zelda-What? You're joking.**

 **Nakia-No. Something the Wizard's Pool did earlier caused Sinistar to change back.**

 **Zelda-Wow, well I really have to thank her for giving me some helpful advice.**

 **Nakia-Uh I don't think you'd wanna do that now.**

 **Zelda-Why not?**

 **Nakia-She's back to her old self.**

 **Zelda-Okay, its better to thank her spiritually anyway.**

They giggle as Nakia gives Zelda back her starlight gem, she thanks her as they all walk off of the high school grounds.


	31. Pink Attack

Chapter 31 Pink Attack

Holly and Kristin are at Holly's locker wearing their cheerleading outfits. Holly is straightening up her hair a bit as she looks into her locker mirror and as Kristin keeps babbling about what happened between Corey and Zelda.

 **Kristin-Do you realize that if he doesn't get a passing grade in English he'll lose his football scholarship?**

Holly sighs and responds.

 **Holly-Yeah I know. He talked to me about it last night. Ooo who does that Zelda think she is anyway? I mean she could of just dealt with the hurt and left things alone.**

 **Kristin-I feel sorry for Corey. Now he'll never get to college.**

Holly slams her locker door and says with a funny little grimace appearing on her face.

 **Holly-Oh yes he will.**

 **Kristin-Oh, and how do you know?**

Holly says in a whispering tone.

 **Holly-We're just gonna convince Zelda to talk to Mr. Spears again and the principle.**

 **Kristin-Go on.**

 **Holly-About the whole thing, she'll admit she made it all up.**

 **Kristin-And if she doesn't?**

 **Holly-Oh she will. Or she'll deal with us on a personal basis.**

Kristin smiles.

 **Kristin-Good. Fair enough. The nerve of that girl! To ruin the reputation of a solid football player really deserves an ass kicking!**

 **Holly-Of course. Not only did she ruin the rep of a football player, but she ruined the rep of my boyfriend! And that is something I'm not taking lightly! So we'll talk to her first.**

Kristin nods.

Nakia, Zelda, and Kimberly all meet up at Nakia's locker before the last bell rings. Nakia is wearing blue jeans and a white t shirt with a yellow stripe extending from her left shoulder down to the right side of her stomach and comforter shoes. Zelda is wearing a pink skirt, a light blue blouse and tennis shoes. Kimberly is wearing a white jean skirt, a black shirt and white tennis shoes. The three girls start talking and giggling a bit as Nakia closes her locker. Zelda tells them that she'll meet up with them later since she has to go to the counselor's office for a few minutes.

They depart and as Zelda walks down the long corridor, she runs right into Holly and Kristin. The collision causes Zelda to lose her books. She reaches down to get them when she hears.

 **Kristin-Well looky here. Its Zelda, the liar!**

Zelda stands back up with her books in hand. She notices the very mean looks on both of the girls faces. She asks.

 **Zelda-What?**

Holly responds.

 **Holly-You know what we're talking about! How dare you ruin my boyfriends chance. You know he'll lose his football scholarship because of you!**

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-I don't think so. He shouldn't of did what he did.**

 **Holly-Granted. But you should of at least thought about his future.**

Zelda lets out a snooty sarcastic laugh.

 **Zelda-I only did what was right. And that was to tell the truth about Corey not doing his own English work.**

Kristin says.

 **Kristin-Just because you were dumb enough to fall for his lies it doesn't make it right.**

 **Zelda-What do you mean by that?**

 **Kristin-He wasn't actually twisting your arms, now was he?**

 **Zelda-No, but.**

She's cut off by Holly.

 **Holly-Just go back and tell Mr. Spears that you lied. Because Corey hurt your feelings or something.**

 **Zelda-No way. Not in a million years.**

Holly gives her a meaner look as the late bell starts to ring. She then backs off a bit and says.

 **Holly-You'll regret this Zelda. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon.**

Zelda says as she starts walking away from them.

 **Zelda-I don't regret this at all. Only thing I do regret is Corey leading me on to get what he wanted, no matter how I felt and how stupid I was to have believed him.**

The day passes on but not without Zelda having a bit of an unwelcome presence, well two actually. Both Kristin and Holly keep bothering her, they threaten to make the rest of her high school days a living nightmare if she doesn't make things better for Corey. The end of the school day comes to an end. Nakia, and Kim notice Zelda acting different slightly and wonder why she doesn't tell them if anything is wrong, which obviously something is wrong.

Zelda just tells her friends that she'll walk home today so she can think to herself. They respect her wishes and let her be. Meanwhile, both Kristin and Holly decide to follow Zelda on her way home. Zelda starts walking and finally starts walking on some train tracks slowly just to think. The area is not bad looking but really no one should be around it since trains show up out of no where sometimes and could really knock the wind out of an unsuspecting person, or more likely kill them.

Zelda walks still but hears snickering coming from behind her. She quickly turns around and see's Kristin and Holly. The two snots walk over to her slowly.

 **Holly-So have you changed your mind yet, Zelda?**

 **Zelda-I'm not going to stoop down to your level.**

Kristin says in a mocking way.

 **Kristin-Oooh she's "not going to stoop down." How pathetic.**

 **Holly-Then perhaps you ought to be taught a lesson Zelda.**

 **Zelda-Look this isn't the answer. I know you're upset about what happened to your boyfriend, but really this isn't the answer. I'm sure if he tries hard he won't lose his scholarship.**

 **Holly-Oh please! Corey's a hot jock but when it comes to brains, lets just say he was passed through the line.**

 **Zelda-That's not a nice thing to say about a guy you supposedly love.**

 **Holly-Shut up Zelda!**

 **Zelda-I don't have time for this. I'm leaving.**

Kristin says as she grabs Zelda's right arm.

 **Kristin-I don't think so.**

Zelda breaks Kristin's grip and backs away a bit. The two girls look at each other and decide that they'll have to make Zelda change her mind in a physical way.

They ball up their fists. Zelda says to them.

 **Zelda-I don't want to fight you, this isn't worth it!**

 **Holly-What's the matter, chicken?**

 **Zelda-No, its just not the right answer.**

 **Holly-You're stupid Zelda!**

Holly rushes over to Zelda and tries to punch her, but Zelda quickly drops her books and does a back flip. Holly looks shocked but angry as she tries to hit her again. But Zelda catches Holly's swing hand and says as she holds it.

 **Zelda-This isn't the answer I said! You don't have to do this!**

Holly pushes Zelda away but she doesn't fall.. Kristin rushes over and swings with all her might but Zelda ducks. Now both girls are trying to attack Zelda. Holly swings her fist in an attempt to punch Zelda in the face but Zelda ducks a second time, she then gets up and grabs Holly's fist and uses her strength to twist Holly onto the ground, she then does a side kick and hits Kristin right in her stomach, she falls on the ground too. They both groan out.

 **Holly and Kristin-Uggghhh!**

Sinistar watches through her viewing dome at the fighting girls. She smirks as she says in a dark tone.

 **Sinistar-Most wonderful. I can destroy two worthless humans and the Pink Ranger all at once!**

The train tracks lying around gives Sinistar an idea.

 **Sinistar-Yes, of course!**

Sinistar stands up and points her star staff towards her viewing dome, she then releases a band of lightning into her dome and as she does she says.

 **Sinistar-ARISE RAIL RHODA! DESTROY! HAHA!**

The lightning starts flashing through the sky and soon it hit's the railroad tracks just as Holly and Kristin stand up. The ground starts to shake violently and suddenly it stops. The girls notice the power transforming the train tracks into a monster.

When completed. The monster is basically half train and half female monster breed. She has a horn right on the top of her head, and her arms and hands are made out of train tracks, her legs are also made out of train tracks. Her face is ugly and branded with steel as the rest of her body.

She says in a rough and scruffy voice.

 **Rail Rhoda-I'm Rail Rhoda! And I'm here to take you on a trip that'll be your last!**

She laughs. Holly and Kristin start shuddering.

 **Holly-We've got to get out of here now!**

 **Kristin-You don't have to tell me twice!**

They take off running and as soon as they do Rail Rhoda zaps them with her power, they groan out as they are stunned onto the ground.

 **Holly and Kristin-Uggghhh!**

Zelda gasps and looks at the monster, then the girls. She runs over to them and stands in front of them.

 **Zelda-Leave them alone!**

Rail Rhoda laughs and says.

 **Rail Rhoda-And what are you gonna do, huh? Pinky?!**

Zelda makes a gesture, a gesture saying she's going to transform, she does this as she says.

 **Zelda-THIS!**

Zelda sticks her right arm out to her left side, she then swings it once to bring it back to her right side but now she pulls her arm back and then pushes it forward as she yells out.

 **Zelda-PINK STARLIGHT, SHINE BRIGHT!**

Zelda finds herself surrounded by a beautiful essence of the Universe as well. The Pink Star appears and swirls all around Zelda's body, it leaves its pink power residue on her body and then attaches itself to the center of her chest and this also causes an explosion to arise from under her body. The explosion covers her body completely and causes a transparent image of a Pink Panther appears. The explosion disappears as the pink panther image forms onto Zelda's body. Her body then glows brightly pink and as the glowing dies down Zelda is found completely transformed into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

The Pink Ranger leaps up into the air, she lands on the other side of Rail Rhoda. The monster turns around and opens her mouth, she lets out a horrid cloud of steam, the steam hit's the Pink Ranger and causes small explosions all around her, she yells out in pain as she is being stung.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

Rail Rhoda laughs again. But the Pink Ranger manages to leap up again but this time she materializes her whip. She gives Rail Rhoda a few whipping strikes which really don't do much damage. Holly and Kristin look up barely and notice the Pink Ranger fighting. Holly says in a whisper.

 **Holly-Zelda?**

Rail Rhoda grabs the Pink Ranger and swings her down onto the ground, she then raises her left leg and stomps on the Pink Ranger's stomach constantly.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH! UGH!**

She then picks the Pink Ranger up and punches her really hard in the stomach again, she lets go and sends the Pink Ranger onto her back slowly. She groans out.

 **Pink Ranger-UGHHH!**

Both Kristin and Holly watched the Pink Ranger fighting, they can't believe before their very eyes that someone they never really knew but recently have threatened because of Corey, was there, risking her life for them.

Rail Rhoda says to the Pink Ranger.

 **Rail Rhoda-Its time to lay the tracks and take you on your way!**

She is about to release a heavy powered layer of tracks right on the Pink Ranger when she is hit in her back. Her body starts surging as she notices a tree branch sticking out from her back. She turns around and around to try and reach the branch but she can't. Holly and Kristin rush over to help the Pink Ranger back on her feet, they take her arms and put them around their shoulders, they then all start running off.

Just then the other Power Rangers flip into action. The Red Ranger attempts to attack Rail Rhoda first but he's hit by one of her steel hands right in his chest. He is flung back over to his friends.

 **Red Ranger-GUUHHH!**

The Yellow Ranger asks him.

 **Yellow Ranger-Are you okay?**

He responds.

 **Red Ranger-Yeah. I'm all right babe. But holy damn that hurt!**

She helps him up. Rail Rhoda gets angrier because for one she still has the branch stuck in her back and for two the other Power Rangers are there to try and stop her from what she's supposed to be doing.

Holly and Kristin help the Pink Ranger over to a very large oak tree, they sit her down on a bench next to it. The Pink Ranger catches her breath and says in a weak tone.

 **Pink Ranger-Thank you. But.**

Holly cuts her off.

 **Holly-We know who you really are.**

The Pink Ranger looks up but says nothing.

 **Holly-Zelda. We'd like to apologize.**

The Pink Ranger stands up and just nods her head she then tells them that she has to get going so she can help her friends fight Rail Rhoda.

The Power Rangers are finding themselves to be weaker than Rail Rhoda, for she has them all pinned to the ground and is about to lay a bunch of tracks over them when the Pink Ranger comes leaping back into action. The Pink Ranger materializes her whip and strikes the branch in her back, this causes the branch to be plunged in deeper and only to cause Rail Rhoda's body to surge tremendously. Rail Rhoda screams out in pain as the branch causes her body to create more stings of electrical pain, she tries to get it out of her back but nothing she does works for her. Rail Rhoda stops and she slowly falls onto the ground, and when she hit's the ground her body explodes into a huge fiery flaming explosion.

The Pink Ranger rushes over to help her friends get back on their feet. Back in space, the evil Sinistar points the eye of cawdor towards her viewing dome, she yells out as an image of her fallen monster appears.

 **Sinistar-GROW!**

A beam of power emerges from the eye and flashes onto the screen. Meanwhile on earth the beam flashes down on the destroyed body of Rail Rhoda and causes her to reform and grow to a very large size. The Power Rangers gasp as they look up to see the newly reformed monster readying her attack. The Pink Ranger quickly looks the other way and shouts out.

 **Pink Ranger-WE NEED STARLIGHT ZORD POWER, NOW!**

Just then the universal stars begins to light up and release their power upon the earth, the power shines brightly and as it vanishes, it reveals all of the starlight zords. Quickly after the Pink Ranger shouts out again.

 **Pink Ranger-STARLIGHT ZORDS, COMBINE!**

The zords immediately obey, they soon form into the mighty Starlight Megazord. The Power Rangers then leap up into the megazord and sit down at their posts.

Rail Rhoda immediately begins her attack. Her steel arms extend away from her body, she then wraps them all around the Megazord as she laughs. The Megazord's body starts to feel the result of this, it starts surging with electrical stings. Inside, the Rangers feel the pain, they scream and groan out as they try and get her arms off of the Megazord.

Rail Rhoda then lifts up the Megazord high above into the sky, she then says.

 **Rail Rhoda-HOW ABOUT A DIVE! A DIVE THAT WILL SURELY FINISH YOU OFF!**

The Yellow Ranger says from inside of the Megazord to the others.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh! We have to get free!**

The Pink Ranger looks forward and types in a command, she then says to her part of the megazord which is the left arm.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK PANTHER KNAWING DRILL!**

The zord quickly activates and uses its power to transform into a drill. The arm drill breaks out of Rail Rhoda's arm trap. She screams out as her arms fall onto the ground. But all she does is retract them into her body.

 **Rail Rhoda-YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**

The Megazord lands on its feet and materliazes the Starlight Saber. Inside of the Megazord, the Pink Ranger gives the command as the other Rangers imitate the final striking procedure.

 **Pink Ranger-HEAVENLY GAZE!**

The Megazord zooms over by Rail Rhoda and traps her within a large star, then with one heavy slash, the Megazord destroys the star and this causes Rail Rhoda to see a very intense blinding light, she screams out in complete agony as her body once again begins to surge. White lightning goes all throughout her body until she falls onto the ground in a fiery explosion, but this time for good.

Later on Holly and Kristin meet up with Zelda and her friends. They speak face to face.

 **Holly-Zelda. We've had a lot of time to think and we understand what you meant. I'm sorry for the way we treated you earlier.**

Zelda smiles and says.

 **Zelda-That's ok. Really it is. Its always important to learn something from a situation like this.**

Kristin says.

 **Kristin-We'd also like to thank you again for saving us.**

Zelda smiles.

 **Zelda-No problem.**

They all smile, laugh and begin talking as they walk away from the once dangerous scene.


	32. Nakia's Lost Feeling

Chapter 32 Nakia's Lost Feeling

Nakia has been trying for hours to reach Ryan but when she calls his place, all she gets is his answering machine. The day before she asked him if he'd like to go to a movie with her but he said he couldn't, and the day before that she wanted to go out to dinner with him, and skating so the both of them could spend some time together, but it seems that Ryan has become much too busy to spend anytime with Nakia. So now all she does is sit on her bed with the phone close to her ear, listening to Ryan's answering machine message again. She hangs up and growls a bit but then she decides that later on, maybe she'll visit the library and check out a book.

The afternoon arrives and the sun begins to really beam down on the city of Terra Falls. Nakia walks into the local library, and she's wearing a pair of yellow shorts, a white t shirt, and comforter shoes. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a headband on. When she walks by the main desk she says hello to the main librarian in charge, she then makes her way to the back of the library where you can find books of almost anything. She looks around and see's a book named "Vampire's Romance." She gives it a bit of a questionable look but begins to think that it might be a good book to read. She decides to keep it and then she walks up to the main desk to check it out.

Later on when she gets home, she immediately runs up to her room so she'll be completely alone to read her book in peace. Nakia starts reading the first chapter.

 **Nakia-The captured, the tormented, the heartbroken, all of these things resemble the Vampire who just wanted to love. His name, Drake. Drake was a handsome man of the age of 26. And how he became a vampire? Well that's a long story, and to make it short I'll tell you this. One night, Drake left the local tavern and started on his way home he didn't know it yet but on that long trip home, he was about to meet someone that would change the course of his life forever. He stopped and bent down to pick up a shiny coin, the sky was darkened and there seemed to be patches of fog that stayed near the ground level so it made it kind of difficult to see as he walked through the area. When he stood back up he noticed a creature with beady eyes and an evil face looking at him, he tried to run away but the beast captured him with its cape and bit his neck. Seconds later Drake's body became ill felt and as he was dropped onto the hard and soggy ground he barely noticed drops of blood. The creature screeched and disappeared into the night's air in the form of a winged bat. Drake didn't wake up for a long time, and luckily not many people were around or so he thought when he did awaken. The night still hung over him like a stranger's breath, he stood up feeling all right but stranger than ever before. He put his fingers to his neck and felt two bite marks, he started to run and worry. This is the beginning of Drake's newly reformed life that he wished he'd had never had.**

A few hours pass and Nakia is still glued to her book, she stops for a minute and looks at her clock, she notices its after 9:00 and also realizes that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She walks downstairs to fix herself a snack and then back up again with her snack so she can continue reading her book.

The next day at school. Nakia walks to her locker, now today she's wearing a long nice white and yellow dress with a yellow rose on the right side of her head, and she has on white heeled shoes. Nakia takes out the books she needs for her classes today as well as clutching onto the book she checked out yesterday from the library. Her friends Kimberly and Zelda walk up to her locker. Zelda is wearing a pair of pink jeans and a white t shirt with tennis shoes, her hair is let down today. Kimberly is wearing a white jean skirt, with a white blouse and a blue jean buttoned vest with tennis shoes and her hair is up in a ponytail. The girls notice how nice Nakia looks so they say.

 **Zelda-Hey you look nice today.**

Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Thank you.**

 **Kimberly-What's the special occasion? You and Ryan going out tonight or something?**

Nakia sighs.

 **Nakia-No. I just wanted to dress up for once.**

They notice Nakia looking a bit sad through her mirror.

 **Zelda-Nakia, are you okay?**

 **Nakia-No.**

 **Kimberly-What's wrong?**

 **Nakia-Its Ryan. He's been too busy to be with me all week.**

 **Zelda-Too busy?**

 **Nakia-Yeah. And I'm getting tired of it. I love the guy but he has to spend some time with me. I have been trying to get with him for so long.**

 **Zelda-Maybe he's working on something and doesn't want to be bothered.**

 **Nakia-Well I'm his gf, so I have the right to bother him.**

 **Zelda-I didn't mean it like that.**

Nakia scuffs.

She then puts her head down slightly and says in a whimpering whisper.

 **Nakia-Maybe he's just ignoring me. Maybe he's found someone else.**

 **Zelda-Oh come on. You know he loves you. He wouldn't do that.**

Nakia looks up at Zelda and says.

 **Nakia-How do you know for sure?**

 **Zelda-There has to be a logical explanation for this.**

 **Nakia-I guess so. I just wish I knew what it was.**

Kimberly says.

 **Kimberly-I don't think you need to worry about him.**

Nakia sighs again. She closes her locker with five books in hand including her library book, the title catches Kimberly's eye. She asks.

 **Kimberly-Hey what's this book about?**

Nakia asks.

 **Nakia-Which one?**

Kimberly looks a bit closer to get all of the title, she then says.

 **Kimberly-Vampire's Romance?**

 **Nakia-Oh, its just a story. Its an interesting story. About some cute guy getting turned into a vampire and his life is in shambles now because he can't marry the woman he loves.**

 **Kimberly-Because he's a vampire now?**

 **Nakia-Yeah. I checked it out yesterday and I'm on chapter 3 now. The more I read, the more interesting it is. And that's rare from books I'd say.**

They all smile and walk on to their classes. At the end of the school day Nakia finally see's Ryan and rushes over to him in the student parking lot. She catches her breath and holds her chest a bit as she asks him.

 **Nakia-Ryan, hey, what's up? You going to take me home today?**

Ryan looks at her and sighs a bit. He then says.

 **Ryan-I can't. I have to be somewhere. I'm sorry babe. But I'll call you later okay? Love you.**

Ryan gets into his car, starts it up and drives off. Zelda and Kimberly come running up to a very angry looking Nakia. Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-Hey, wasn't that Ryan?**

Nakia says as she clenches her teeth.

 **Nakia-Yes, that was him! Ryan always takes me home, this is the first time all year that he drove away like that!**

 **Zelda-I'm sorry.**

Nakia yells out. She then calms down.

 **Nakia-I can't believe him! Ugh!**

Nakia storms off. Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-Are you going to walk home?**

Nakia responds.

 **Nakia-YES!**

When she gets home she rushes upstairs and takes off her shoes and lays down on her bed, she notices her library book sticking out of her book bag so she takes it out and starts reading where she left off. She says.

 **Nakia-Okay. Chapter 3.**

She starts reading now.

 **Nakia-The smell of death hung all around Drake's body, his heart was still good but his unearthly needs were overcoming him. Sleeping all day and awaking at night, Drake attacked people, draining their bodies of their much needed blood and leaving them be. He knew what he was doing was wrong but still he had the urge and couldn't really control it. He felt it coming up and just wanted to put a stake to his heart but he couldn't do that either. People became suspicious of him for his behavior and habits have changed. Not only sleeping all day and only waking up at night, but his face took an ugly turn at times. His fiancé Beverly called off their engagement due to his ungodly changes. He loved Beverly and wanted her to love him back like before but things have changed he remembers her saying. And she cannot marry him. Not now, not ever. The police can't even deal with the problem properly, many dead bodies smelling of rot have them disoriented, they cannot stand to see such gross sights. The man with the heart filled with love but his soul is now possessed by a hungry demon. A demon who's cravings can only be satisfied by drinking human blood.**

Nakia starts to feel sorry for the handsome vampire character, she soon falls asleep in her dress after reading a few more pages.

Meanwhile, on her starship, the evil Sinistar notices Nakia's book and decides to use it to her advantage. She sits on her star throne and says.

 **Sinistar-The story of the lonesome Vampire is just about to be rewritten! I shall cast a spell that will put the Yellow Ranger right into the heart of the book!**

She smirks. And as she watches Nakia through her viewing dome her eyes glow slightly, and as they do she chants in a monotone voice.

 **Sinistar-Dark spirits, your power I acquire, call forth the lonely vampire and give him what he desires, from your gaze you took a look, now Yellow Ranger awaken in the book..**

Sinistar chuckles as an essence of power from her spell appears and surrounds Nakia and the book. And soon it transports her thoughts and body into the heart of the story.

Nakia's body is found lying on the main street in the cold of darkness it appears that it has been raining a bit because the street is wet and slick, she wakes up and looks around.

 **Nakia-Where am I?**

She feels the cold bitterness tapping on her skin. She says.

 **Nakia-Brrr. It's so cold here!**

Sinistar says to herself.

 **Sinistar-With the Yellow Ranger in the book, I will delete the pages and anything can happen. And that will be the end of her! She will never return!**

Back in the book. Nakia walks around the place, her feet start feeling really cold and she starts whimpering.

 **Nakia-Where am I? And how did I get here! Ugh!**

She hears a very distant scream. She gets scared and hides behind a very large brick building. She says to herself.

 **Nakia-Oh I hope I get out of here!**

She thinks to herself and looks closer at her surroundings, she then recognizes the setting and immediately says.

 **Nakia-I don't believe it! Sinistar must of sent me here! What am I going to do about this! My friends can't help me.**

She falls onto her knees and starts sobbing quietly, but she remembers that she won't let this get her down. She stops sobbing and stands back up. She turns around and see's a shadow approaching her through the fog, she screams as soon as she see's the beast. The beast appears to have a very good looking body that is surrounded by a cape. She looks up and see's its face covered with blood.

 **Nakia-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

The beast speaks but in a tone that isn't expected. He says as he catches his breath.

 **Drake-Please.. Do.. Not be afraid of me.. I only need to feed.. I cannot control my appetite.**

He immediately returns his face to its normal state. Nakia looks at him and see's that it is very handsome. He has brown eyes, a mustache a goatee, and long brownish black hair which is obviously wet from the now let up rain. His cape turns into a leather jacket. He extends his hand out and says to Nakia.

 **Drake-Please, don't be afraid of me pretty one.**

Nakia eyes practically burst out and her voice starts to choke up but she gets herself back together.

 **Nakia-Wow if you're the guy I have been reading about. You are very, very good looking!**

He smiles and appears to be nice but there's something Nakia doesn't like. She knows he's a vampire, and if she's in the book, how will she get out with everything in tact, she wonders. The vampire says to her.

 **Drake-My name is..**

He's cut off.

 **Nakia-I know, you're name is Drake. Look this is a book, how can I get out of here?**

 **Drake-Book? What do you mean?**

 **Nakia-I must be dreaming or something.**

 **Drake-You are very beautiful.**

Nakia smiles and says.

 **Nakia-Thank you. But I know you're a vampire. I also know you have a kind heart. And I also know that the evil forces I'm fighting in my own world will alter this and probably make you try to kill me.**

He responds to that.

 **Drake-Kill you? I cannot do that. Your beauty has already hypnotized me.**

Nakia giggles.

 **Nakia-Oh you are very nice.**

 **Drake-Yes, my dear.**

Drake asks Nakia if she will accompany him back to his place but she says.

 **Nakia-What? I can't do that. I have to find a way to get out of here. I have friends in my own world. But if this is a dream then all I have to do is wake up.**

 **Drake-Come. Maybe I can help you.**

Nakia sighs and remembers that she's a Power Ranger so she pretty much can take care of herself.

 **Nakia-This is all too weird. But what a hot character.**

She smiles to herself.

Soon she follows Drake back to his home which happens to be a very small brick house located on the other side of his town. They walk in and Drake walks down into the basement, he asks her to follow him and she does, but reluctantly. He shows her a casket.

 **Nakia-Why are you showing me this?**

 **Drake-If you stay longer than expected. I ask you to protect my home from people who want me gone forever. I must sleep during the day as you already know.**

 **Nakia-But..**

He gets on his knees and begs.

 **Drake-Please. I beg of you. I only kill because of my uncontrollable hunger. I don't really want to hurt anyone but I can't control my hunger pains. They are so intense that they alone could kill me. So I ask you, please.**

Nakia thinks and thinks, she looks him in his eyes and feels sorry for him again. She knows what he's telling her is true but she really wants to get home. She stops thinking and says to him.

 **Nakia-I'll help you as much as I can.**

 **Drake-Thank you.**

Nakia says to herself as Drake stands back up.

 **Nakia-I hope I know what I'm getting myself into.**


	33. Vampiral Bats

Chapter 33 Vampiral Bats

The evil sorceress is very pleased with herself. Her power has sent the Yellow Ranger into the very book she was reading in hopes that she will never be able to return. Along with her plan, she also decides of something new to deal with the other Power Rangers. She sits on her star throne quietly holding the book, she quickly flips through it and immediately the written pages become completely blank so the Yellow Ranger will have no chance of returning. She will do everything in her evil power to make sure she stays forever. She stands up from her throne and says.

 **Sinistar-First its time for a change.**

Sinistar holds out her star staff and soon her body begins to surge with yellow lightning. The yellow lightning extends out from her body and touches her staff, it slowly turns her staff into a hideous looking scepter. Her scepter begins longer, darker and has spikes sticking out everywhere except for the part she holds. And the very tip of the scepter extends and forms into a claw like form with a beautiful crystallized star right in the center of it. Sinistar's outfit begins to change as well. It goes from its usual all body leather spandex suit to a long black starry dress with a hideous protective vest that at the neck sight begins to extend out into a claw like form. And also a beautiful chainlike crystallized star necklace appears and lays itself onto her neck Sinistar closes her eyes as now the lightning that continues to surge through her body changes her blonde hair to black and makes it a bit longer that it swings over her right shoulder and rests on that side, and afterwards a hideous black crown with spikes and in the center, a star crystal appears on her head. And lastly but not least, black crystal heeled shoes are placed on her feet, when finished she opens her eyes and smiles greatly.

 **Sinistar-Excellent. I feel new power surging through my veins! All I had to do was extend my energy! I feel wonderful! HAHAHA!**

She smirks again and says.

 **Sinistar-Now, for the next phase.**

In the book, nightfall rests as Nakia and Drake sit at his place and in his living room. With the pages blank anything can happen now and the doors are closed that is unless Nakia finds a way back.

Not mentioned before but Drake's home is nice but not perfect. He has a table along with chairs in the small kitchen area, a sitting chair in his living room, a bed in his bedroom and all the necessities but no extras. He's doing well considering he's a bachelor in the early 1900's. Nakia sits and thinks. She wonders how will she be able to get back to her own world, she immediately starts missing all of her friends. When she puts her head down on Drake's table, he extends his hand and places it gently on her head. He then says.

 **Drake-Don't worry. Things will be all right here. It will take some getting used too. But you'll be fine.**

Nakia doesn't want to show her face right now so her voice sounds a bit distorted as she speaks.

 **Nakia-I have to get back home eventually. I can't stay here forever.**

Drake's eyes become sympathetically warm and caring. He speaks again.

 **Drake-To be perfectly honest. I had hoped you'd want to stay with me.**

Nakia slowly brings her head back up and responds to that.

 **Nakia-I can't. I know you're a kind and loving man but I just can't. I have people who care about me in my own world. And I have a duty.**

 **Drake-Duty?**

 **Nakia-Yes. I have to be there to help protect my world from the forces of evil. So I can't stay.**

Suddenly Drake's body begins to feel a terrible, horrible painful urge. He falls onto his knees and clutches his stomach as he screams out in total agony.

 **Drake-NO, NOT AGAIN! UGH! I CAN'T STAND THIS PAIN! I CAN'T STAND IT!**

Nakia looks down and tries to help him up but he keeps moving around too much, she yells out in a sympathetic tone.

 **Nakia-WHAT CAN I DO?! TELL ME, DRAKE?!**

Drake speaks out in his agonized voice.

 **Drake-I… NEED… TO… FEED!**

Nakia gasps. She says to him.

 **Nakia-Isn't there another way?**

 **Drake-NO!**

Drake gets up immediately and transforms into a bat right before Nakia's eyes, he then fly's out of his home without haste. Nakia rushes outside and looks up into the dark and starry night as she says in a deep hearted sympathetic tone.

 **Nakia-Oh.. Drake.**

Meanwhile back in Nakia's reality. Her friends have been searching for her all day but can't find her at all. They start to wonder and worry.

The evil Sinistar uses her powers to take her star ship to the moon. When it lands, it transforms into a hideous yet beautiful black crystal palace. At will she can transform her palace back into her star ship if need be. She steps out onto the large balcony and looks upon the planet earth which is in clear view. She holds her Dark Star Scepter and points it towards the planet earth and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Ah.. Yes. The Planet earth in perfect view.**

She smirks to herself and speaks again.

 **Sinistar-Its time for the next phase of my plan. The Yellow Ranger's book has given me the perfect creatures of which I shall enslave.**

She puts down her Scepter. And snaps her fingers, as soon as she does a bolt of black lightning with a yellow center appears and strikes her body causing her to disappear.

The same lightning strikes an area located outside of a very dark cave that isn't really visible unless you're right up on it. The sorceress steps out of the black smoke the lightning caused. She walks into the cave slowly and carefully, as she starts smelling the dead air she smiles and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-A delightful place to transform my new warriors!**

She walks deeper into the hideous cave and finds puddles of water, she looks up but doesn't see anything, she does sense something but can't be sure unless she has a bit of light to confirm her feeling. She holds up her Scepter and the crystallized star lights up and brings forth a brightness that begins to shine all through the cave. The light reveals an entire fleet of ugly looking vampire bats.

Sinistar smiles deeply and sends a powerful surge through her Scepter and into the sleeping vampire bats. The power surges all through their bodies as the evil sorceress says.

 **Sinistar-Very soon. When they awaken they will serve me and only me!**

She laughs and disappears with the speed of light.

Back into the now wordless book. Nakia finds a large wrap around sweater and decides to put it on, she leaves Drake's home and starts searching for him. As she walks through out the town she runs into some people with pitch forks, flaming sticks, crowbars and pipes. She gasps as she hears a heavy built middle aged man with dark hair and the eyes to match say.

 **Henry-Now we've got to find that beast! He's killing everyone!**

A woman with black hair, brown eyes and looks like she's in her early thirties responds.

 **Melissa-I agree! He must be killed! If we don't kill him he'll kill us!**

Nakia keeps herself out of sight as she listens to them all talk about getting rid of Drake once and for all. She says to herself.

 **Nakia-They can't do that! Its not his fault. He needs help, not murdered.**

She quickly rushes off as the night pursues her.

Back in the real world. Ryan, Zelda, Kimberly, Michael and Joshua all show up at Stone Henge to tell Myndor that they haven't found Nakia anywhere in town. Zelda walks up to him and asks.

 **Zelda-Do you think something's wrong Myndor?**

 **Myndor-I'm not really sure. But if Nakia's not anywhere around.. Well.**

They all get his gesture and nod.

 **Ryan-We'll be on alert.**

 **Myndor-Good.**

Back in the book. Nakia walks all through the town in search of Drake. Just as her tired body is about to give out she finds him. Hiding behind a large brick building in an abandoned area. She can't see his face but she does know he found someone. She rushes over to him and rests next to him. She says after she catches her breath.

 **Nakia-Drake. You can't keep doing this. I know its not your fault. But you can't keep doing this at all. If I read the ending of this book then maybe I'd know what to do, but I don't.**

Drake says in a low tone.

 **Drake-Book? Why do you keep saying book?**

 **Nakia-You wouldn't understand. But listen to me. I want to help you. I know you're a good guy and you don't deserve this. You need help and I want to be that person to give it to you.**

Nakia moves closer to try and see him but Drake orders her not to look at his face since its not in its normal form. Nakia moves back a bit but continues to talk to him.

 **Nakia-I want to help you. Please let me.**

Drake stands up but says nothing. He notices the time for the sun to arise is near so he takes off into the sky as a bat. Nakia stands up and says.

 **Nakia-What am I going to do?!**

She turns around but notices nothing but wasted blood on the ground. She asks herself.

 **Nakia-If he killed someone, where's the body.. I see lots of blood, but no body. This is really strange.**

She thinks and starts acting like a detective.

Sinistar waits until the vampire bats awaken with infused energy of evil. When they do she immediately releases them from their caved prison.

Seconds later, the city of Terra Falls finds itself under a heavy vampire bat attack. Ryan and the others are alerted by the Wizard's Pool. They look into the pool and see a hoard of bats flying everywhere and attacking people.

 **Zelda-Oh no. Sinistar's at it again.**

Ryan says.

 **Ryan-All right its time to morph. We'll deal with this first then we'll look for Nakia again.**

They all nod in agreement.

Ryan steps up and puts his hand up in the air, he then yells out as the others do the same.

 **Ryan-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Their bodies begin to glow and soon a blinding light materliazes. As it disappears Ryan and his friends have been transformed into the Power Rangers Star Force Team. They quickly teleport out of Stone Henge.

Seconds later the Power Rangers appear right in the heart of the city, where the bats are fiercely attacking people. The hoard of bats notice the Rangers and instantly regroup, they form into a single line with a gap in the middle The Rangers tell the people to run away while they have the chance and they do so. A flashing bolt of black lightning with a yellow streak appears and strikes the center ground. Out of the lightning bolt appears Sinistar in her new form. The Rangers gasp because they don't know who she is and the fact that she looks very powerful.

The evil Sorceress presents herself and of course this surprises the Rangers. The Pink Ranger steps forward and asks sternly.

 **Pink Ranger-Where's our friend?! Where's..**

She's cut off. Sinistar says with a funny grimace.

 **Sinistar-The Yellow Ranger? Oh she's all right. But trapped, within another dimension, she'll never escape. Besides she set the entire scene up for me. Eventually she'll be killed by the vampire.**

The Rangers gasp again.

 **Red Ranger-VAMPIRE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**

Sinstar laughs out loud. When she stops she says.

 **Sinistar-Oh I sent the Yellow Ranger to another dimension. One of where she'll never return.**

 **Red Ranger-WHERE DID YOU SEND HER EXACTLY?!**

 **Sinistar-I wouldn't worry about that. I'd worry about myself if I were in your position.**

Sinistar raises her scepter and immediately transforms all of the bats into hideous looking demonic creatures with slimy faces, long sharpened teeth and large claws. The Power Rangers look at them in astonishment and in hopes if they will be able to defeat them.

The Red Ranger says to his friends.

 **Red Ranger-All right everyone, spread out and be careful!**

They all say.

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

Sinistar smirks again and gives the command.

 **Sinistar-ATTACK THEM MY VAMPIRAL BATS! AND DESTROY THEM ALL!**

The Vampiral bats do as ordered. They each attach one Ranger at a time. First the Red Ranger finds himself in the middle of a bunch of them, they swipe at his suit and cause a small explosion that soon starts to also give him a bad surge but not bad enough to seep into his skin. He screams out in pain but still hangs in there. He materializes his weapon and strikes three vampiral bats with it. They fall onto the ground but not really hurt. They get up again and attack him. Two holds the Red Ranger while the other one extends its teeth and rushes over to his neck to take a huge bite. But before the creature has the final chance the Red Ranger calls forth his new dragon power. His body starts glowing brightly with red flames. The flames extend and capture the vampiral bats threatening him. They soon scream out in complete agony as the fire from the Red Ranger's body burns them to a crisp.

The Blue and Black Rangers decide to work together as they too are attacked. The Blue Ranger uses his harpoon to pierce into a couple of Vampiral Bats. When the harpoon rips through their bodies they fall and explode instantly. But that's not all. More bats attack both Rangers. They are swiped and almost bitten but both Rangers stand their ground. The Blue Ranger captures a vampiral bat and the Black Ranger does the same. Both Rangers use their energy to cause both vampiral bats to spin off. The spinning speed increases and the spinning bats knock down the remaining bats threatening both the Blue and Black Rangers. After its all over all of the bats are found in a huge fiery explosion.

The vampiral bats threatening both the Pink and White Rangers have them in a bind. But they think very quickly and decide that instead of fighting back in a fierce way, they'll just confuse their enemies. On the right side stands the White Ranger and on the left stands the Pink Ranger. They both take off doing back flips far away from their enemies. The vampiral bats do just as both Rangers predicted. They chase them relentlessly. The Pink Ranger and the White Ranger continue doing back flips, they then twist around and switch sides very quickly. They do it again and again so they'll confuse their enemies which they do very well. The hoard of bats split up so they'll have two teams. They continue to chase them and as both of the Rangers switch sides again the bats run into themselves and explode.

The Power Rangers now regroup and confront Sinistar. She grows very angry at seeing how easy they have won. The Red Ranger steps forward and asks seriously.

 **Red Ranger-WHERE DID YOU SEND NAKIA?!**

Sinistar's face turns angrier than before, she points her scepter at the Rangers and immediately sends out a very powerful cosmic wave blast. The Rangers are found within a whirlpool of immense agony. As it disappears the Rangers still whirl around a bit but fall onto the ground in pain. Sinistar says.

 **Sinistar-You will never find your friend!**

She looks at the piles and piles of her burnt up vampiral bat warriors. She grunts and points her scepter at the piles. She then releases a blast that strikes the burnt up warriors and forms it all into one large hideous looking full bodied Vampiral Bat. She looks up at it and commands.

 **Sinistar-FINISH THEM OFF!**

She then snaps her fingers and as soon as she does a black lightning bolt with a yellow streak appears and strikes her into a disappearance.

The Power Rangers stand up but in pain. They look up and see the Vampiral monster. It opens its mouth and sends out fiery breath blasts towards them, they are hit and as they are flung up due to the explosive strikes they scream out in pain once again. They hit the solid ground with hard smacks.

The Power Rangers stand up again. They look up into the air and see the large Vampiral bat beginning another attack. The White Ranger rushes over to the Red Ranger and says frantically.

White Ranger-We can't use the Megazord without the Yellow Ranger!

He says in a sighing tone.

 **Red Ranger-I know. But we can't just stand around here and let this thing do what it wants!**

 **Blue Ranger-That's right.**

The Large Vampiral bat sends out more fiery blasts. The Black Ranger yells out.

 **Black Ranger-LOOK OUT!**

The Rangers flip out of the way slightly but they are still hit by the blasts. They yell out a bit as they all fall back onto their backs.

 **Power Rangers-AHHHH!  
**

They stand up again and one by one they call on their zords. Soon, the Red Dragon, the Pink Panther, the Black Bull, the Blue Hammerhead Shark and White Phoenix all appear in the sky. The Zords attack the Vampiral bat at once but they are soon sent back to the other side of the battlefield by the bat's fearsome energy blast. The Pink Ranger says in worriment.

 **Pink Ranger-That thing knocked them away like the wind!**

The Vampiral Bat waves it gross and slimy hands around, this causes a heat beam to arise and strike all of the zords at once. The zords robotic forms start surging and setting off small explosions as the heat beam strikes them. The Red Ranger turns around and says to the others.

 **Red Ranger-Come on we've got to get into our zords and pilot them ourselves!**

 **Pink Ranger-Good idea!**

The heat beam disappears as the Power Rangers all leap into the sky, they soon land in their zords. As they take their proper places inside of their zords separately, the vampiral bat prepares to attack again. The Red Ranger says inside of his red dragon zord.

 **Red Ranger-Come on, we've got to fight and win!**

He uses the controls inside of the zord to bring it back to its feet. The others get control of their zords as well. They all regroup and prepare to fight.

The White Phoenix Zord flies up and fires a hot ray from its eyes. The hot ray stings the Vampiral bat right in its face, it lets out a screeching howl as it grabs its face and falls onto its back. The White Ranger yells out from inside of her zord.

 **White Ranger- ALLRIGHT!**

The vampiral bat stands back up and is looking worse than before. It fires its fiery breath at the Phoenix and knocks it out of the sky. It lands on the ground next to the Vampiral bat and starts to surge. The bat then kicks the zord like a airless football. The zord then rushes into the other zords and knocks them all down in crashing thunderous booms.

The Blue Ranger says from within his zord.

 **Blue Ranger-UGH! WE CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!**

The Pink Ranger gives a command and makes her zord leap up and jump onto the Vampiral Bat. The Pink Panther zord then bites the bat on its left arm. It screeches and swings around in an attempt to knock the zord off of its arm but the bite has a very firm and tight grip.

Instead of exerting more energy, the vampiral bat uses its free hand to grab the panther zord and rip it off of its other arm, and when it does this it takes a chunk of the bat's arm. The thing then heals itself and at the same time sends lightning surges into the Pink Ranger's zord. She screams out in pain as the lightning strikes not only her zord but her as well. The creature then flings the surging panther zord away from it and towards the other zords. The panther zord crashes horrendously into the other zords and causes them all to surge and strike their pilots with surging lightning from within.

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

 **White Ranger-UGHH!**

 **Black Ranger-UHHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-UHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

The Red Ranger says in a worried tone to the others.

 **Red Ranger-If we don't find a way to defeat this thing! Then we'll never win and we'll be finished.**

He says in his mind.

 **Red Ranger-We've got to save Nakia! I can't lose her and I won't lose her!**

Sinistar looks from her new palace. She laughs maniacally as she holds the book that once belonged to Nakia for a short time. She looks at it and says.

 **Sinistar-Those Ranger fools will never find their friend and to make sure.**

Her pupils inside of her eyes start to flame and as soon as they do the book catches on fire right in Sinistar's hand. After the book completely burns up the evil sorceress says.

 **Sinistar-Those Rangers are finally done for! AHAHAHA!**


	34. War of the Zords

Chapter 34 War of the Zords

To the Rangers all hope seems to be lost but they still have that last bit of determination to stop the Vampiral monster before it has the chance to do some real damage to their city.

The monster has been attacking the Rangers while they pilot their zords and their zords seem to be damaged. Yet, the Red Ranger commands the rest of his team to get their zords back up and continue to fight. It seems like the Vampiral monster is getting stronger and stronger with each blast it sends towards the zords.

All of the zords are up and ready to fight again, as damaged as they are they still have a bit of power left but not much. Meanwhile within the book, the night is still hanging over Nakia like a dark cape. She follows the blood trails in hopes of finding something that might satisfy her curiosity. You see Drake left in a hurry earlier in the night because he wanted to feed. She met up with him and saw him lying on the ground with his face covered in blood, but no body.

At the ending of the blood trail Nakia was both surprised and astonished to see that at the end was a grave with a two tree branch cross coming out of it. She leaned down a bit not far but close enough to finally understand. She gasps and says to herself.

 **Nakia-This proves it! He actually made a grave for the person he had to..**

She sighs sadly. She then starts to think about what changed Drake into the beast he is now. She gets an idea as she takes off running from the site. When she returns back to Drake's home she notices no one around because she was expecting an entire mob to be there to try and kill him but no she see's absolutely no one. She says to herself.

 **Nakia-Hmm maybe they were bluffing. Maybe they were just scared. Well book or not I've got to help him. Maybe I can change the story for the better and then maybe, just maybe I'll be able to leave!**

The morning sun finally makes an appearance as she walks into his home. She see's the basement floor opened and so she walks down. She see's Drake's coffin closed and so she decides that when he wakes up later on in the night she'll tell him of her idea.

Back in Nakia's reality. The Power Rangers and their zords have been badly beaten. The Vampiral monster sticks out its gross slimy hands and as soon as it does long stems emerge from both of its hands and the stems attach themselves to each and every one of the starlight zords. The monster then starts to release a very potent power through its stems and into the zords. The Red Ranger immediately tells his friends to evacuate before its too late.

So as all of the Power Rangers leap out of their Zords a huge explosion reveals itself. They all fall on the ground in pain. The Pink Ranger is the first to get up and look up. She screams out as she see's a huge bursting cloud of darkness cover the zords from the result of the explosion.

 **Pink Ranger-OH NO OUR ZORDS! THEY'RE..**

She stops talking as the cloud of darkness from the explosion disappears. The other Rangers stand up and see their zords standing but glowing a devilish red color.

 **White Ranger-Oh gosh! That monster took control of our zords! What'll we do now?!**

The Red Ranger looks down and says nothing. But after a few seconds he looks up and says to the others.

 **Red Ranger-We have to retreat. Maybe Myndor will have a way to help us.**

 **Blue Ranger-If anyone can, its Myndor.**

 **Black Ranger-I hope so.**

The Vampiral monster lets out a howling laugh as it leaps up into the air and lands right in front of the zords. The Power Rangers all sigh and quickly teleport away from the scene.

When they get back to Stone Henge they walk into Myndor's chambers with their helmets in their arms. Myndor is found looking into the Wizard's Pool. Ryan asks.

 **Ryan-Myndor our Zords..**

Myndor stops him from speaking. He then says.

 **Myndor-I know. And unfortunately my magic really can't do anything for them.**

Zelda steps up and asks.

 **Zelda-But why not?**

 **Myndor-If I were to use more of my own magic I could cease to exist.**

They all sigh.

 **Joshua-I don't believe this.**

 **Michael-Can't lose hope just yet.**

 **Kimberly-Then what are we going to do?**

 **Myndor-The Griffin and Unicorn Zords are functional.**

Kimberly gasps.

 **Kimberly-The Griffin and Unicorn Zords?**

 **Myndor-Yes. They have been released from the Nova Dimension and are ready for battle.**

 **Kimberly-But what if they become like the others?**

 **Myndor-Hmm. There must be a way to alter all of this.**

 **Kimberly-What do you mean?**

 **Myndor-I mean change things. Your zords will no doubt attack the city soon. And the griffin and unicorn zords aren't enough but..**

He is cut off due to Zelda coming up with an idea.

 **Zelda-Hey what about our Star Zords?**

Myndor snaps his fingers in congrats.

 **Myndor-Yes. Those Zords will be enough.**

Ryan says in a sad tone.

 **Ryan-But Nakia isn't here. Without her we can't use her zord.**

 **Myndor-That is true.**

 **Ryan-And I want to know where she is! I miss her.**

Zelda walks over to Ryan and says sympathetically.

 **Zelda-We all do.**

 **Myndor-Don't worry I'll get the answers we need. And as for your starlight Zords. Your Star zords should be enough to fight against that hideous beast. Even though you can't form the Megazord, you still must fight.**

 **Ryan-Yes we know that. And we will fight.**

 **Joshua-No matter what the odds!**

Myndor smiles weakly.

 **Myndor-Good, very good.**

From her new palace located on the moon, the evil sorceress sends a wave of power to the earth and allows her image to be seen high up in the sky. She looks down at her Vampiral bat monster and says.

 **Sinistar-You have done very well. I shall release an army of dragon warriors to wear down the Power Rangers before they confront you again. And you have captured the starlight Zords.. This leads me to believe the Rangers will use their star zords. When they do, capture those zords as well and I'll have an entire giant robotic army at my disposal! Do not fail me!**

The Vampiral monster lets out a screech that lets Sinistar know that it will do as she says. She nods and her image vanishes.

The Power Rangers teleport back to the downtown city area where they see the Giant Vampiral Monster. They are just about to call for their star zords when a group of Dragon warriors appear right behind them. The Black Ranger turns around and says.

 **Black Ranger-Uh oh, we've got more company.**

They all turn around and slightly gasp.

 **Red Ranger-Aww man, this is what we DON'T need right now!**

 **White Ranger-Come on everybody, let's get em!**

They all nod in agreement and charge.

The Black Ranger jumps up a bit and lands right next to a bunch of Dragon warriors. He does a front kick, a back kick, a side kick and twisting leaping kick, and with all of those kicks he knocks down a few, but more appear and start attacking him. One Warrior picks him up by the arm and swings him around for a bit, it lets go and sends him flying right into the cemented sidewalk.

 **Black Ranger-UGHH!**

The White Ranger kicks up in an attempt to knock a dragon warrior down, instead it grabs her leg and lifts her up, she does a semi back flip but is kicked down by another dragon warrior.

 **White Ranger-UUHH!**

The Pink Ranger runs towards a large oak tree, when a dragon warrior attempts to catch her, she rushes right up the tree and does a wonderful flip, she lands on her feet just as the dragon warrior runs into the tree and turns into a glob of green goo. She turns around and see's three dragon warriors prepare a high kick, she tries to do something but its too late, they kick her right onto the oak tree and she splashes into the green goo.

 **Pink Ranger-UGHH! GROSS!**

More dragon warriors flip the Red and Blue Rangers onto their backs, then two of them stomp on the Blue Ranger's chest and the Red Rangers leg. They both yell out and groan.

Sinistar watch's through her power and says with evil glee.

 **Sinistar-Now they'll be too weak to pilot their zords! Hahaha I'm such an evil genius! I LOVE IT! HAHAHA!**

The badly beaten Power Rangers hear Myndor's voice through their minds.

 **Myndor-Rangers you must not give up, not now. Use your inner strength and protect your world!**

The Red Ranger groans out as he says.

 **Red Ranger-Myndor.. Is.. Right.. We won't.. give up.. Ugh!**

The others agree. They stand up and immediately they feel their strength coming back to them.

The Dragon warriors stand together as the Power Rangers regroup and the Pink Ranger gets the rest of the green goo that was hanging onto her suit, then before they know it they hear the Red Ranger say.

 **Red Ranger-COME ON RANGERS, CHARGE!**

The Power Rangers all leap into the air together and soon they all do cannonball flips one at a time, they land in different spots of the area and take on the dragon warriors again.

The Red Ranger materializes his sword and quickly strikes a few dragon warriors quickly, their bodies burst into flames as they hit the ground. He then does a fantastic side kick and knocks one out that is until it hit's the ground as well and becomes nothing more than a flaming dust.

The Black Ranger takes a hold of two dragon warriors at once and super bumps their heads together, he then does a tornado kick and knocks down a few more, he then does a floor sweep and a super powered up back kick to bring down the rest of them.

The Blue Ranger does a double front kick and a side kick, he then leaps up and over a few warriors and lands on the other side, afterwards he activates his harpoon and releases it towards them, seconds later the dragon warriors threatening him are nothing more than dust.

The Pink Ranger does a front flip then a swirling side kick, she then does a back swirling kick and when she turns around again she quickly punches two dragon warriors in their stomachs. She quickly thinks then acts when more dragon warriors appear, she walks up on two dragon warriors just a bit then quickly she does a thunderous back flip and ends up kicking both dragon warriors fiercely in the face. They all fall onto the ground in a heap of flames.

Finally, the White Ranger defends herself from a dragon warrior attack, she blocks their kicks and attempted punches, she then delivers a fiery punch and double side kick, she then materliazes her Phoenix bow and immediately uses it to rip through the remaining dragon warriors. They soon are all no more.

The Power Rangers regroup and become proud of themselves. They look up and suddenly their moods change again.

 **Black Ranger-I say we call on our star zords now!**

 **Red Ranger-You're right. Let's do it!**

The Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger all stand in a circle, they reach up and say.

 **Rangers-STAR ZORDS, POWER UP!**

The White Ranger stands next to them as she reaches up and says.

 **White Ranger-GRIFFIN STARLIGHT ZORD, AND UNICORN STARLIGHT ZORD, ACTIVATE!**

Very quickly they see their original star zords appear in the sky along with the Griffin and Unicorn starlight zords. They all land next to the Vampiral bat monster. The Red Ranger steps up and says to the others.

 **Red Ranger-All right guys, lets do it!**

The Power Rangers all leap up and into their rightful star zords. They take their places and prepare to pilot their zords. The White Ranger leaps into the pit of the griffin zord. She says she will control both of her zords at once.

The Vampiral monster lets out a laughing screech as it obviously gives a command to the possessed starlight zords. The evil zords attack the good zords instantly. They all release a circular formation of a fiery blaze. The good zords feel the impact quickly and start surging. The Rangers inside feel the pain as well. The Pink Ranger quickly takes her hawk star zord up into the air, she then gives the command.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK HAWK ZORD, ARTILLERY MODE NOW!**

Hearing those words, the hawk zord materializes missiles and torpedoes on both of its robotic wings, and its eyes becomes a haven of fierce laser beams as its beak becomes a steelized cutter making it being able to rip through anything.

The Pink Ranger gives another command as her zord flies closer and closer to the Vampiral monster.

 **Pink Ranger-FIRE!**

The Pink Hawk Zord fires massive torpedoes and missiles towards the Vampiral bat monster, when the missiles hit the beast they explode and cause the Vampiral bat to disappear in a smoky cloud of pain. The Pink Ranger gasps with delight and asks herself.

 **Pink Ranger-Did it work?!**

She gets her answer but not one she wanted. As the smoke disappears the Vampiral monster stands back up without a scratch on it. It gives a command and soon all of the evil zords fire upon the Pink Hawk Zord. The fierce combination of their blasts strike the zord and cause it to overload and soon inside parts of it start slowly exploding.

 **Pink Ranger-OH NO! AHHH!**

The Hawk zord crashes into a field of bushes. The other Rangers scream out but the Pink Ranger announces she's okay. Soon they all minus the Pink Ranger decide to attack. The star zords try to get to the Vampiral monster but the evil zords prevent this from happening. They don't know what to do because they can't destroy their own starlight zords. The Vampiral bat monster uses its power again and strikes the star zords and soon the evil zords follow. The massive attack causes all of the star zords along with the griffin and unicorn starlight zords to fall down hard onto the ground. The ground shakes violently and slowly cracks when all of the good zords hit it.

The Vampiral monster smirks evilly and once again produces stems through its hands. The Power Rangers see this and are determined to not let it get control of their star zords, but what can they do they wonder. They manage to get their zords back up but they are badly damaged. The Pink Hawk zord and the Red firebird zord hover over the other zords, they all decide that maybe if they combine their fire attacks that maybe it will destroy the monster and return their starlight zords to normal.

The Power Rangers all say as they sit in their zords.

 **Power Rangers-STAR POWER, ZORDS ATTACK!**

The Blue Dolphin zord, the Black Centaur Zord, the Red Firebird Zord, the Pink Hawk Zord, the White Griffin and Unicorn zords all release a powerful blast that combines into one super hot power beam. The beam strikes the Vampiral bat monsters stems and immediately destroys them and after that the beam strikes the Vampiral bat monster. It screams out in agony. The beam becomes a blinding light over everything. The Power Rangers cover their eyes so that the intensity won't hurt them. When the beam dies down the Rangers take a look and see the Vampiral monster gone. They also see their starlight zords back to normal.

Inside of their zords they all stand up and cheer.

 **Red Ranger-ALL RIGHT! YES! WE DID IT!**

 **Pink Ranger-IT WORKED! HEHE!**

 **Black Ranger-YES!**

 **Blue Ranger-GOOD WORK EVERYONE!**

 **White Ranger-WHOO HOO! YEAH!**

The zords all return to where they belong as the Rangers return to Stone Henge.

Meanwhile, the evil Sinistar becomes really upset.

 **Sinistar-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY BEAT ME AGAIN! AND THEY WEREN'T AT FULL STRENGTH!**

She growls.

 **Sinistar-Well they'll never.. NEVER find the Yellow Ranger! She'll be forever gone!**


	35. Searching for a Friend

Chapter 35 Searching for a Friend

Nakia hears approaching steps coming towards Drake's home. She walks outside and see's the same mob she saw the night before.

 **Nakia-Oh no.**

The angry mob walks closer to the house with their pitch forks, flaming torches and shovels. Nakia gets very worried.

 **Nakia-What am I going to do now. I can't just attack them. No.. I'll try to reason with them. Maybe they'll listen to me.**

The people finally make it to the front door, they notice Nakia and one of the women she saw that same night asks her.

 **Melissa-Who are you? And why are you here at the evil vampire's domain?**

Nakia steps forward so they can see her more clearly. She responds.

 **Nakia-Listen to me. You can't attack him.**

 **Melissa-And why not? None of us are safe as long as that beast is around! I'm surprised he hasn't killed you! Unless.**

She thinks for a minute then says.

 **Melissa-Unless you're like him!**

One other person who turns out to be a guy in his early twenties with blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing overalls and carrying a pitch fork says to Melissa.

 **Ben-If she were a vampire, she wouldn't be out here now in broad daylight.**

Nakia pleads.

 **Nakia-Drake isn't a bad guy! He's just.. Well it isn't his fault. If..**

They don't bother to listen to her. One guy says they should just knock her aside and enter his home and another one suggests they just burn up his place. A heavy set man walks up with his shovel, he walks right by Nakia and right up to the front of Drake's home. He says he'll knock down the door completely but when he swings his shovel with all of his might he notices that the end of his shovel is gone. He turns around and see's the Nakia has cut off the end of his shovel with a very powerful kick. The people gasp and start getting very worrisome so they run away but vow to take care of their vampire problem.

Nakia sighs and says to herself.

 **Nakia-I hope I'll be able to set things right soon.**

In reality Ryan and the others start searching for Nakia. They are all wearing shorts and color coded t shirts. They spread out and begin their search. Ryan searches around Nakia's place and Zelda along with Kimberly searches at the school. Zelda goes up to Kimberly after thinking about what Nakia was reading and what Sinistar had mentioned that really sparked a thought in her mind. Kimberly responds.

 **Kimberly-It was Vampire something.**

 **Zelda-That does it!**

 **Kimberly-What do you mean?**

 **Zelda-Sinistar said something about a vampire getting Nakia, right?**

 **Kimberly-Yeah.**

 **Zelda-And she was reading a vampire book, right?**

Kimberly gasps.

 **Kimberly-YEAH!**

 **Zelda-All we have to do is find the book and hopefully Myndor will be able to get her back here.**

 **Kimberly-You're absolutely right. I don't see where it can go wrong.**

The girls hurry up and leave the school. Soon they show up at Nakia's house and find Ryan in her room looking for something that might help them. He's surprised to hear Zelda say that its possible that Nakia could be in the Vampire book she had just checked out.

 **Ryan-Are you sure about that?**

 **Zelda-I'm not really sure. But Sinistar said something about a vampire.**

 **Ryan-Hmm yeah I do remember that. And its too much of a coincidence I'd say.**

They look around for the book but find nothing, so they try again and still nothing.

 **Zelda-I wonder where it could be?!**

 **Kimberly-Hmm. You don't think Sinistar has it do you?**

Zelda snaps her fingers.

 **Zelda-That is a very high possibility.**

 **Ryan-I agree. So I say we confront Sinistar and get that book!**

 **Zelda-Yeah. We need to be extra careful though. She's no easy win.**

They all nod and leave the room, then soon the house. They contact Michael and Joshua and tell them to meet them back at Stone Henge. Later on, everyone meets up in Myndor's chamber. They speak with him and tell him their plan.

 **Myndor-Do you understand the high risk that you're going to take?**

 **Ryan-Yeah we know. And especially me. I don't care. I want Nakia back. I love her.**

Myndor sighs with emotion.

 **Myndor-I understand your feelings Ryan. And I know that you will do whatever your heart desires.**

He looks at the others and says.

 **Myndor-As I know all of you will as well. But you must be very careful. More careful than normal.**

 **Kimberly-We understand Myndor.**

 **Zelda-We have to get our friend back.**

 **Michael-She'd do the same thing for us.**

 **Myndor-Yes I know she would. Everything you have told me makes sense. It is possible that she could be inside of a book.**

 **Joshua-We'll save Nakia.**

They all nod in agreement.

Myndor steps aside as they prepare to morph. He says to them.

 **Myndor-Be careful Rangers and return safely.**

The Rangers all stand together with Kimberly and Joshua in the back, Ryan in the middle and Michael and Zelda standing on his opposite sides.

Ryan and the others stand tall. They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Everyone finds themselves in an essence of the Universe. First a red star appears and swirls all around Ryan, it leaves its red power residue all over Ryan's body as it attaches itself to the center of his chest. With the attachment finished a heavy explosion appears and surrounds Ryan completely, and then a transparent red image of Ryan's red dragon appears. The explosion vanishes as the transparent image of the dragon forms itself onto Ryan's body. His body then glows brightly red as he is now transformed into the Red Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a black star appears and swirls around Michael, leaving its black power residue on his body and attaching itself to his chest, the black star summons an explosion that soon reveals itself and surrounds Michael completely. Soon an image of Michael's black bull appears and as the explosion disappears, it forms onto Michael's body. A few seconds later he starts glowing black as he has now been transformed into the Black Star Force Power Ranger.

Now, a blue star appears and swirls around as well as leave its energy all on Joshua's body. It attaches itself to the center of his chest and this causes a huge explosion to completely engulf Joshua's body. Very soon after an image of Joshua's hammerhead shark appears and forms onto his body as the explosion leaves. Joshua has finally been transformed into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger and his body glows brightly blue.

Last but not least, a white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

The Power Rangers teleport out of Stone Henge and right down into Central Park. The evil Sinistar inside of her chambers speaks to Dragonlord about a new plan, she then looks and notices an image of the Power Rangers on her viewing dome. She stops speaking and sits in a claw chair. She then listens closely.

 **Red Ranger-All right so all we do now is teleport to Sinistar's domain and confront her. Myndor says the Wizard's Pool indicates that her castle is on the moon.**

The others say.

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

Sinistar lets out a conceited evil laugh.

 **Sinistar-Those fools dare to challenge me?! On my own territory?! Hahaha! Oh this is all sounding too good to be true! Hahaha!**

The Rangers teleport right to the moon. They see the magnificent castle and gasp.

 **Red Ranger-Oh man.**

 **Pink Ranger-It's a nice looking castle. But it also has the evil look.**

 **White Ranger-I'll say.**

Inside of her chambers, Sinistar sense's the Rangers.

As they walk closer to the castle a burst of energy beams coming from the castle emerge and strike them all at once, they scream out in pain as the beams make them flip onto their backs. Soon the beams dissipate and black lightning with yellow streaks appear from the castle and set themselves right across from where the Rangers lay. The lightning forms into the evil sorceress Sinistar who stands glaring at the Rangers and holding her scepter of power.

The Power Rangers all stand up together. The Red Ranger clutches his right shoulder since its hurt a bit and says to Sinistar.

 **Red Ranger-Tell us where you sent Nakia!?**

 **Black Ranger-We have a good idea and we want to know the truth!**

Sinistar smirks.

 **Sinistar-Ah yes, she's in the book. But the book has been destroyed.**

They all gasp at once.

 **Red Ranger-WHAT?!**

 **Pink Ranger-NO!**

 **Sinistar-Oh yes it has been destroyed. I destroyed it myself. And with the destruction of the book your friend is trapped forever and now she maybe totally finished!**

The Red Ranger's emotions overcome him, he starts sobbing as he falls onto his knees. Sinistar chuckles and says.

 **Sinistar-You're weak Red Ranger!**

She clutches onto her scepter harder and continues to speak.

 **Sinistar-Yes the Yellow Ranger is gone forever and there is no hope for you whatsoever!**

The Pink Ranger leans down and tries to console the Red Ranger but he doesn't listen at all. Sinistar points her scepter at the Rangers and begins to extract a very powerful blast. The Black and Blue Rangers grab the Red Ranger and hold him up, they all soon run away just as the blast strikes the area where they stood. Sinistar laughs again.

 **Sinistar-You're doomed Rangers. No need to try and escape the inevitable!**

The Blue Ranger yells at the Red Ranger to try and knock him back into his senses.

 **Blue Ranger-Come on, she's not going to wait around and let you get it together. You've got to pull yourself together now man!**

The Blue Ranger shakes him a bit and soon he comes back to his senses. The Red Ranger looks at Sinistar and says in a choked up tone.

 **Red Ranger-If Nakia..**

His emotions start to overpower him but he still speaks.

 **Red Ranger-If.. She is.. Gone.. Then we'll avenge her!**

Sinistar smirks again.

 **Sinistar-Give it your best shot Rangers!**

The Red Ranger steps up and completely gets himself together emotionally. Sinistar uses her scepter again and blasts both the Black and White Rangers, they scream out in pain as they are flung onto the rocky surface of the moon.

 **White and Black Rangers-UGHHGH!**

The Red, Pink and Blue Rangers leap into the starry sky as they extract their weapons. They land around Sinistar and the battle immediately begins. Sinistar blocks all of their striking attempts and blasts them with her body energy, and soon they are all flung up into the sky and land with hard smacks.

 **Red, Pink and Blue Rangers-UGH!**

The Red Ranger gets back up and rushes over towards Sinistar, he swings his sword in an attempt to strike her head but she ducks and moves behind him, she then grabs his chest and swings him around, once done she gives him a huge swiping strike with her scepter. The strike forces him to twirl around unwillingly into midair and fall onto his back with a bone crushing sound effect. When he stands back up claw marks from Sinistar's scepter can be seen on his suit's chest area. The others rush over to him and ask.

 **Pink Ranger-Are you okay?**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah I'm all right.**

 **Sinistar-But not for long!**

Sinistar leaps up into the starry sky and holds her scepter in front of her, the Power Rangers try to move out of the way but its too late, Sinistar kicks two of them and swipes the others with her scepter, sending them far off and landing with thunderous smashes back onto the moon's surface.

 **Power Rangers-UUGGHHH!**

She lands next to them and her scepter glows with a tremendous amount of energy, she takes a very large swiping strike and delivers it to the Power Rangers all at once. They scream out in complete agony as their Ranger suits start letting out small explosions and their bodies start surging with painfully energetic attacks.

 **Power Rangers-AAAAHHHHH!**

The Power Rangers now in terrible pain, so much pain they can barely speak.. They attempt to get up but they are knocked back down again.

Sinistar starts to laugh at the fallen Rangers, she says.

 **Sinistar-You weak pathetic idiots! You have no chance against my power! And now with you not at full strength because of the hopeful death of your comrade the Yellow Ranger, you are even less of a threat! Haha!**

The Red Ranger says in a painful tone to Sinistar.

 **Red Ranger-We'll defeat you.. Even.. If.. It.. Takes.. Every last ounce of strength.. Even.. If its.. My last.. Breath.. I'll make you.. Pay.. For what you've.. Done..**

Sinistar laughs.

 **Sinistar-Hahahahaha! Haven't you learned yet that I cannot be beaten! I will never stop my evil! I will defeat you Rangers and take my rightful place as ruler!**

White Ranger responds to that in a bit of pain.

 **White Ranger-Never….ugh!**

The Pink Ranger says in a weakened tone.

 **Pink Ranger-How can.. You.. Be.. So.. Evil.. You actually helped me..**

This information seems to make Sinistar's form surge and cause her to remember the good she once did as Kastra. She drops her scepter and groans out as her body continues to surge.

 **Sinistar-NO! NO! I HELPED NO ONE!**

The Pink Ranger slowly stands up and continues to speak.

 **Pink Ranger-You.. Did. You helped me.. You can't be completely evil.**

 **Sinistar-SILENCE!**

Sinistar grabs her scepter and disappears immediately screaming as her mind is now in its own battle, a battle of the thought of goodness vs. evil.

The Red Ranger stands up and says to the other Power Rangers.

 **Red Ranger-Come on lets get back to earth.. Ugh! We've got to speak with Myndor.**

They all nod and agree. Soon they all stand and weakly teleport away from the moon. Sinistar however stops surging as Dragonlord walks into her chambers and asks her.

 **Dragonlord-Are you all right?**

Sinistar looks at him slowly and says in a whispering tone.

 **Sinistar-I'm fine..**

 **Dragonlord-I heard you screaming.**

 **Sinistar-Only a minor setback. But I'm fine now.**

Dragonlord nods and says.

 **Dragonlord-Yes.**

The Rangers make it back to Stone Henge. Myndor see's them and immediately puts them in their healing casings. He shakes his head and says.

 **Myndor-That Sinistar!**

Meanwhile in the world Nakia is stuck in. She rests inside of Drake's house for a bit. She starts falling asleep but wakes up again. She runs outside and looks to see the sun still there.

 **Nakia-Oh I wonder when is it going to set. I have to talk to Drake about my plan.**

She sighs and goes back to sitting down in chair inside of the kitchen.

 **Nakia-I wonder how my friends are. They must know I'm gone.**

She sighs as tears forms in her eyes.

 **Nakia-Ryan.. I miss you so much.. I have to get back, and soon!**


	36. Book Catastrophe

Chapter 36 Book Catastrophe

Finally night arrives and Drake awakens. He walks up to the front room of his home and see's Nakia sleeping on his kitchen table, so he walks over to her and shakes her a little just to tell her she can sleep on the couch. When she does wake up she is startled a bit but comes back to her senses. Nakia jumps up and immediately starts telling Drake of her plan.

 **Drake-You don't need to concern yourself.**

Nakia responds with an exclamation.

 **Nakia-Oh yes I do! Don't you see, if I don't help you I will be stuck here forever.**

 **Drake-And what's wrong with that? I've grown to..**

She cuts him off.

 **Nakia-No, you just need me to watch over you during the day. And its lucky those people didn't get in here yesterday.**

 **Drake-What?**

 **Nakia-Yeah they were ready to kill you. But listen.. I want to tell you about my entire plan to make you human again.**

Drake sighs but listens.

 **Nakia-I say we confront the beast that turned you into what you are now.**

 **Drake-What?! Impossible.**

 **Nakia-What do you mean impossible? Nothings impossible as long as you're determined.**

 **Drake-I know what beast did this to me. It is the master of the dead whirlpool of souls. The god of the beasts that must drain blood from innocent beings just to survive!**

 **Nakia-Drake.. Who?**

 **Drake-Ever since the first night I could feel its potent blood mixing with mine. Its evil nature tearing at my soul!**

 **Nakia-Who is it? Where is it?**

 **Drake-This monstrous beast only attacks every so often. Since I am one of its kind now I know where it is.**

 **Nakia-Well answer my questions then! Please..**

 **Drake-The beast is the king of dark soldiers needing to drain the blood away from innocent people just to survive! The beast is known as Nosferatu!**

Nakia gasps.

 **Nakia-Nosferatu?! Oh I've heard of him, but only in books.**

 **Drake-What?**

 **Nakia-Nevermind. I do know he's very powerful.**

 **Drake-Yes he is. And is merely unstoppable when he needs to feed.**

 **Nakia-Well everything has a weakness. I just have to find it.**

Drake exclaims.

 **Drake-ARE YOU CRAZY GIRL?! You can't confront Nosferatu! A mere glance would blind your soul!**

 **Nakia-That's a chance I have to take. I have to get back to my own world. And destroying that beast is the only way. And besides I want to help you too.**

Drake sighs.

 **Drake-I thank you for thinking of me. But the pain of knowing you are confronting Nosferatu is too much to handle.**

He moves closer to her and puts his hand on her cheek and slowly rubs down as he says.

 **Drake-I don't want you to do this. I can't handle the beast, so what makes you think you can?**

Nakia moves his hand off of her cheek and says.

 **Nakia-You don't know everything about me Drake. If all goes well I'll be able to transform into the warrior I am!**

Drake gasps.

 **Drake-Are you a vampire slayer?!**

 **Nakia-I guess you could say that. But only a slayer to the evil ones. And you're not evil.**

Drake sighs again.

Back in Nakia's reality world. The Power Rangers awaken from their sleep within their healing casings. They get out of them and walk over to Myndor.

 **Myndor-You're all feeling better. That's good.**

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-Myndor. Sinistar told us that Nakia is trapped forever. Or.. She's.**

Tears form in Zelda's eyes and won't allow her to finish her sentence. Myndor responds.

 **Myndor-The Wizard's Pool has found Nakia.**

They all gasp with cheer.

 **Ryan-REALLY?! WHERE?!**

 **Myndor-She's within another dimension with the setting of the vampire book.**

 **Ryan-Just teleport us there!**

 **Myndor-Its not that easy Ryan. First you must find the book.**

Ryan says in a sad tone.

 **Ryan-Sinistar destroyed it.**

 **Myndor-Well perhaps that's true. But aren't there copies around?**

They all gasp.

 **Zelda-OF COURSE! Why didn't we think of that before?!**

 **Ryan-Oh yeah! I didn't. oh.. Man! We'll get to the library then!**

 **Myndor-Good. And return here with a copy of the book then I'll be able to send you all into the book and rescue Nakia.**

Ryan cheers.

 **Ryan-All right!**

He looks at his friends and tells them.

 **Ryan-Come on guys. Let's go get that book!**

They all nod in agreement. They all teleport out of Stone Henge with their Ranger suits still on but as they reappear within the city of Terra Falls they are all found wearing their regular clothes.

Sinistar gets an image in her viewing dome. She see's the Rangers and immediately summons Dragonlord. He appears bowing.

 **Sinistar-Get to earth and deal with those bothersome Rangers!**

 **Dragonlord-As you wish.**

Dragonlord disappears quickly.

The Rangers walk across the street and over towards the park, they leave the park and walk over to the library. As they walk into the library's parking lot they are greeted by Dragonlord and an army of his dragon warriors. Zelda gasps.

 **Zelda-Oh no!**

 **Ryan-Oh well its time to take out the trash!**

People coming out of the library start to scream as they see the dragon warriors. They quickly rush back into the library. Dragonlord orders his warriors to attack the Rangers and they do so.

Ryan leaps up off of the ground and does a cannonball flip, he quickly lands gently on a red sports car. Dragon warriors surround the car and try to knock him off of it but they can't. One of them leaps up a bit and swings its scaly leg around to kick Ryan off but all he does is jump up a bit to avoid it. He then does a front flip off of the car and does another cannonball flip before he lands on the ground. The warriors attack him but the strength given to him from his feeling of happiness makes him feel really good. So Ryan leaps up in a twirling twisting tornado style kick, and knocks down the entire fleet of dragon warriors threatening him and gently lands on his feet once again.

Zelda does a twirling around back kick and a front kick, she ducks just as soon as she notices one dragon warrior trying to hit her. She gets back up and kicks it in the stomach and then she leaps over it and does a body twist as she lands on her feet, she then does a front swooping sweeping kick and knocks it off of its feet. More show up and Zelda immediately gets back on her feet, she runs up the body of one dragon warrior and pushes off of its face to do a awesome back flip kick in mid air to knock it away from her. The kick was so powerful that the dragon warrior crashes into the other ones threatening Zelda and causes them to explode in a huge fiery explosion.

Michael kicks with his right leg but one dragon warrior catches it so all Michael does is a full side body twist which makes the dragon warrior twist along with his body. As the dragon warrior falls Michael quickly gets back up and leaps off of the ground he then sticks out his right leg in mid air and lands fiercely onto the dragon warriors chest. This causes a foot imprint in the dragon warriors chest as can be seen when Michael moves away. More warriors rush over to it and tries to help it up but its too late, the fallen dragon warrior explodes and takes the ones trying to help it with it.

Joshua ducks as a dragon warriors tries to hit it, he gets back up and does a tornado kick to send it away. Soon others attack him and so Joshua does a back flip and when he lands on his feet he goes down and does a powerful swooping sweeping kick which brings all of the dragon warriors threatening him down at once and into a fiery explosion.

Kimberly takes two dragon warriors by their shoulders and pushes them together, they crash and become disoriented she then slowly lets them fall onto the ground in another explosion. Kimberly then takes off and does a side flip then a back flip then she leaps up a bit and does a cannonball flip to avoid the dragon warriors' kicks, sweeping swoops and punches. When she lands on her feet she kicks two dragon warriors in their back very quickly and they fall hard onto the ground in a huge explosion. Soon she defeats the other dragon warriors threatening her and they all end up dust.

They all regroup and Ryan says to Dragonlord.

 **Ryan-Is that the best you can do Dragonlord?!**

Dragonlord growls and disappears quickly.

Zelda is about to say something but a group of scared people from inside of the library walk out clapping. One woman who looks like she's in her mid twenties with black hair and brown says and wearing a long white dress says.

 **Debbie-Oh thank you. You whipped those things!**

 **Ryan-No thanks needed.**

 **Michael-They were trash anyway.**

 **Kimberly-Definitely and so we took em out!**

They all start laughing. Soon everything breaks up and everyone walks into the library. They all start looking around and asking questions about Vampire books and soon they are showed the section of where they should be. Kimberly looks around but doesn't find the book Nakia had. Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-Are you sure?**

 **Kimberly-I'm sure. It's not here. We'd better go and ask at the front desk.**

 **Ryan-Good idea.**

They all rush up to the front desk and ask the Librarian on staff. Now she's young about 26 and with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a very boring looking green and white dress. She ends up looking for the information in her computer and finding out that they do have one returned copy of "Vampire's Romance." She looks puzzled while reading a special reason, so she turns to them and says.

 **Ms. Davis-Um it seems that the book has been returned. There are 13 copies checked out. But the book that was returned earlier today seems to be in a position that won't allow it to be checked out.**

They gasp.

 **Ryan-What position? We need that book.**

 **Michael-Yeah, we promise to bring it back as soon as we're finished with it.**

 **Ms. Davis-I'm sorry but we can't check out books that have not been printed.**

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-What do you mean?**

 **Ms. Davis-I mean the book doesn't have anything published in it. Its completely blank, every page.**

 **Zelda-That's weird. But can we still borrow it?**

 **Ms. Davis-No. I'm sorry. But when the problem is fixed be sure to check back and then you'll be able to check it out. Have a nice day.**

She smiles and leaves the front desk. Zelda says sneakily.

 **Zelda-Hey she left her computer on.**

 **Kimberly-Yeah?**

 **Zelda-Yeah.**

 **Ryan-Well glance at it to see who else has a copy.**

 **Zelda-I'll try.**

Just as Zelda is about to make her move the librarian returns and gets rid of her record page. She leaves again. Zelda exclaims but in a silent tone.

 **Zelda-Ugh!**

 **Ryan-Come on lets get out of here. Must be another way.**

Sinistar watches and immediately summons the monster Eyesore. Eyesore is a monster with a large eye in the center of its stomach, if anything or anyone is caught by the beam it produces they will become paralyzed permanently. Eyesore is a black and white monster with pointy ears and stable wings meaning they're only there for show. It has sharpened claws and an ugly monstrous face. Its only reason for being is to obey the evil Sinistar and that is exactly what it will do. The monster appears bowing. Sinistar then says.

 **Sinistar-I want you to go to earth and stop those Rangers from acquiring a certain book! Do you understand me?!**

Eyesore speaks in a slithering voice.

 **Eyesore-Yes oh evil one. Anything to please you.**

 **Sinistar-GO!**

Eyesore's main eye starts glowing then it vanishes very quickly. The Rangers see people coming towards the library and wonder if any of them could have the book they need so one by one they stop and ask but don't get the answer they want. A few minutes later a very angry girl about the age of 20 walks up towards the entrance of the library. She is stopped by Kimberly. They talk for a minute and Kimberly ends up getting the book they need. The girl leaves and Kimberly rushes back over to her friends. She says.

 **Kimberly-I got the book!**

 **Ryan-That's wonderful! How'd you do it?**

 **Kimberly-Well she explained how mad she was about the book not being printed but she could of sworn it was. Anyway to make a long story short she wanted to bring it back and complain so I had to lie a bit and tell her that I was responsible for um these kind of miss happenings and told her I'd take care of it immediately and get it back to her as soon as possible. So she gave me the book.**

Zelda sighs.

 **Zelda-Well it was kind of a long story.**

They all laugh and start to leave. Ryan says.

 **Ryan-We've got to find a place so we can teleport.**

 **Everyone-Right.**

They start walking towards the parking lot and as they make it to the center large explosions start going off. They yell out and cover their eyes as the explosions seem to have taken over, but they die down. When the Rangers look up again they see a very ugly monster standing on the opposite of where they stand. The monster speaks in a slithering monotone tone.

 **Eyesore-I want that book you have! I know you have it now so give it to me!**

Ryan steps forward and says.

 **Ryan-NEVER!**

 **Eyesore-Then prepare for your doom!**

Eyesore's main eye begins to activate, it releases a highly concentrated paralyzing beam towards the Rangers. Ryan immediately tells the others that its time to morph, so they all flip up into the air one by one and do cannonball flips at once as they all say together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Their bodies glow brightly and as they land out of the way of the beam they are found to be transformed into the Power Rangers Star Force Team.

The monster gets angry because it wasn't able to get them with its beam. So it attacks them by leaping up into the air and striking them very quickly. When it lands the Power Rangers are found on the ground for a second but back on their feet with the quickness.

The monster turns around and tries to zap them again but they leap out of the way. They fly up into the sky and land next to the monster with their weapons at hand. The Red Ranger swipes at it with his sword and strikes it right in its center eye, the monster screams out a bit. The Pink Ranger strikes it three times with her whip and the White Ranger hits it with her arrows. The Black Ranger punches its main eye with his weapon causing it to be in even more pain and the Blue Ranger harpoons its eye and swings it around and around when he lets go he sends the monster flying right into the library's hard cemented sidewalk.

The monster gets up and sends out monstrous blasts from its main eye in an attempt to capture the Rangers but it misses every time.

The Red Ranger leaps up again with his arms up and his sword hanging over his head as he says.

 **Red Ranger-Lights out pal! You're not getting that book!**

An image of a large red fire breathing dragon appears all over the Red Ranger as his sword powers up and becomes inflamed, he then delivers a super firey flaming slash at the Eyesore monster as he yells out.

 **Red Ranger-RED STAR LIGHT FIERY DRAGON SLASH!**

The monster stands up and groans out in pain, its body begins to surge and let off explosions as the Red Ranger lands on his feet. The monster then falls onto the ground and explodes into a huge fiery vortex that soon disappears.

The Power Rangers regroup with the book still in their possession. The Red Ranger starts to say but is cut off. Black clouds and sounds of thunder arise within the sky, the black clouds release a band of fierce black lightning with yellow streaks towards the Power Rangers. They are struck badly and the cars within the library's parking lot explode tremendously as the lightning continues its reign of terror. The Rangers scream out in agony as they all fall onto their backs.

 **Power Rangers-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Soon the lightning dies down all except for one bolt that strikes the ground and transforms into the evil Sinistar. She looks at the Rangers and growls. She then points her scepter at them and sends out a electrical sphere with explosive tentacles. The sphere strikes the area where the Rangers lay and cause a near death explosion. The Rangers groan out in immense pain as the explosion finally lets up.

 **Power Rangers-UUUGGHHHHH!**

The Power Rangers stand up but slowly. Sinistar immediately puts one hand over her eyes, when she uncovers them, her eyes are seen glowing with immense energy, she then releases the energy through her eyes and towards the Rangers. When the powerful blast hit's the ground it causes an explosive vortex. The Rangers scream out again as the powerful vortex flings them up into midair and then across the street and soon afterwards, they crash right into a factory building leaving a large opening where there wasn't an opening before.

Sinistar fly's up and lands within the opening, she points her scepter at the hurt Rangers again and demands in a very angry tone.

 **Sinistar-GIVE ME THAT BOOK!**

The Red Ranger says in a weakened tone.

 **Red Ranger-Never.. You! Ugh!**

 **Sinistar-Then you have signed your death warrant!**

She is about to release another striking blast when, everything stops!


	37. The Hunt

Chapter 37 The Hunt

The Power Rangers find themselves in a deadly situation. Sinistar has fiercely attacked them and intends to finally do away with them. She fires a super powerful blast of dark energy towards the hurt Rangers, and as the destructive blast makes its way over to them a wave of cool energy emerges and captures them within its center, it then quickly disappears with the Rangers inside of it. The deadly blast hit's the area where the Rangers were and breaks open the ground. Sinistar slams her scepter into the ground in anger.

 **Sinistar-No! Damn it I should of countered that spell, but it was too fast!**

She shouts out into the air.

 **Sinistar-MYNDOR I KNOW IT WAS YOU..YOU SAVED THEM FOR NOW! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! I WILL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOU AND YOUR POWER RANGERS!**

She growls again then disappears with the sound of thunder.

Meanwhile the cool energy wave reappears within Myndor's chambers. The hurt Rangers fall onto the floor but manage to get up. Myndor looks very weak since he used his powers to get them away from Sinistar. He tells them they should get into their healing casings but they don't want to do that. They want to get into the book and save Nakia. The Pink Ranger reveals the book safe and sound.

 **Red Ranger-Oh that's great Zelda.**

He gives her a weak like hug because of the physical state he is in and the fact that he is very happy the book is alright, when they break free of each other Myndor says.

 **Myndor-You will be of no help to anyone if you don't heal your wounds.**

They think and the pain they feel in their bodies makes them decide to rest up in their healing casings.

In the book. Drake tells Nakia unwillingly where Nosferatu is sleeping.

 **Drake-He's outside of town, in an underground dwelling facility.**

 **Nakia-How are you so sure?**

 **Drake-Because I am apart of him now. Believe me. I hate every second of it!**

 **Nakia-Well I'll confront him and destroy him, for your sake and mine!**

 **Drake-It will not be easy. He's most powerful.**

 **Nakia-I realize this. But I have the power of good on my side. And with luck, things will go okay.**

She says to herself.

 **Nakia-I just hope my powers work in this world.**

Nakia says to Drake.

 **Nakia-Look I say we look now.**

 **Drake-Now?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, before you have another hunger attack.**

Drake reluctantly says.

 **Drake-Okay. If you say so. But what if he kills us both?**

 **Nakia-Don't worry. He won't.**

 **Drake-How do you know? How are you so sure?**

 **Nakia-I'm not totally sure but at least I'm thinking positively.**

 **Drake-Hmm.**

Back in reality the evil Sinistar sits on her star throne within her dark chambers, she thinks to herself and finally comes up with an idea.

 **Sinistar-Those pesty Rangers will go into the book. I know it. And I can't stop it. Not even if I capture every copy on earth! So I'll follow them and finish them all at once!**

Her eyes glow brightly red.

Back in Stone Henge. Myndor watches over the Rangers as they regain their strength. He then walks over to the Wizard's Pool and begins to ask questions.

 **Myndor-We have the book in our possession. Can you open a portal to the dimension?**

The Wizard Pool's blue potion starts to glow and glitter and soon Myndor hears voices answering his question.

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes. A portal can be open but it will not remain open for a long time.**

 **Myndor-Why not?**

 **Wizard's Pool-The distance to another dimension is hazardous to the time space continuum. Our powers will be cut off after a brief period of time.**

 **Myndor-But can't you just open another portal?**

 **Wizard's Pool-Not during the same time frame. We must wait an entire day.**

 **Myndor-But the Rangers might not last in wherever Sinistar sent Nakia. They will have to be totally prepared and ready to get there, rescue Nakia and get back here.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes, we understand. The Power Rangers have been through difficult times and yet they have triumphed. Do not underestimate them now.**

 **Myndor-I won't.**

 **Wizard's Pool-They should be ready after they have recharged.. May you win this war against Sinistar and the dark forces guiding her soul.**

Myndor nods and responds with a whispering yes. The power within the pool dies down and the voices fade away slowly.

Back in the book. Nakia and a reluctant Drake leave his home. They start walking all throughout the city. After about 25 minutes of walking through the city Drake's hunger pain returns to him, now its not as bad as usual but its bad enough. He falls down onto the street very quickly. Nakia turns around and rushes over to him. She leans down and says.

 **Nakia-Drake, come on, not now! If you can beat this then you know you can control it!**

Drake says in immense pain.

 **Drake-I can't.. its too much.. To bare!**

 **Nakia-I know, but you can do it. Believe in yourself. You know you're not evil. Fight the evil that's trying to control you!**

He groans out and Nakia can see his face slowly changing. She looks around and see's no people around and so she figures the only thing to do to calm Drake's pain is to give him some of her blood. She says to him.

 **Nakia-Drake. I'll give you some of my blood. Just to sustain you.**

Drake rejects her offer as he continues to moan and groan.

 **Drake-No.. I can't!**

 **Nakia-Why not?! You can't go into that things lair like this.**

Drake says in a hurting tone.

 **Drake-From the moment I saw you. I felt something for you. And you helped keep me alive for a while. I can't turn you into what I am! You're too good of a person.**

 **Nakia-So are you!**

 **Drake-Listen I'll try and stop my pain but its not easy. Not for a second.**

 **Nakia-I understand. Just try your best. That's all anyone can do.**

Drake slowly stands up as the pain overcomes him but he stands up again and tries to surpass the pain, it works a bit, but he still feels a bit hungry. He ignores it and tells Nakia that he'll be all right for now.

They start walking again till the reach the end of the city. When they do, Nakia notices a countryside and says it looks really scary at night. As they walk through the area Drake asks her.

 **Drake-You know I've never seen you before and I was wondering. Where did you come from?**

Nakia answers.

 **Nakia-I come from another world. A different place.**

 **Drake-Hmm.**

 **Nakia-This is all weird for me.**

 **Drake-Me too.**

 **Nakia-I remember reading about you and this and then I fell asleep and when I woke up, I found myself here.**

 **Drake-Reading about me?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, it's a long story. You wouldn't understand.**

They finally make it to the center of the area and just as Nakia says something Drake stops her and puts a finger over his mouth. He then says in a real quiet whisper.

 **Drake-Shh. I sense something.**

Nakia whispers back.

 **Nakia-What is it?**

Drake looks around and as he does his senses start to sharpen up really fast. He looks down and says to Nakia.

 **Drake-The beast is right under us.**

Nakia exclaims but in a quiet way.

 **Nakia-Really!?**

Drake nods his head.

 **Nakia-You mean that thing.. Is hiding under a field?!**

Drake nods again.

 **Drake-I'm sure of it. I sense its power. And its coming from under us. I told you before. I told you I knew where it stays. It only attacks every so often. Not every night. Apparently my blood was enough to sustain it for a long while.**

 **Nakia-But its night. Shouldn't it be out torturing other people?**

 **Drake-From what I have learned just from the many dreams I had while sleeping during the day. I understand it.. Sort of.**

 **Nakia-Meaning?**

 **Drake-It doesn't feed all the time.. Only sometimes like I said before. Its living underground. It won't attack unless its bothered or hungry.**

 **Nakia-Makes sense. But we have to attack it if you want to return back to your normal self and so that I can get home.**

 **Drake-How do you know this will make things right and send you home?**

 **Nakia-Because. The story is called "Vampire Romances." First I figured that since you're a vampire and you want romance, that it would be easy just to use me as that girl but then I thought.. If I get the chance to return you to normal then you can live a normal life and not have your sights on me. You can find a normal woman to spend the rest of your life with. And with the story ending in a happy way, maybe I can return home. Its just a theory.**

 **Drake-What you said makes sense. But I don't feel like I'm a..**

Nakia finishes.

 **Nakia-Character?**

Drake nods.

 **Nakia-Well you are. And I'm not. So that's why I have to get my butt out of here and as soon as possible.**

 **Drake-I understand.**

Drake then says in a "I thought you liked me." tone.

 **Drake-I thought you and I could..**

Nakia stops him.

 **Nakia-You see. We can't.. I don't belong here. I belong in my world. Not here. I'm sorry but that's just how things are. I have a boyfriend, and I love him very much.**

Drake sighs with contempt but says nothing.

Nakia asks him in a whisper.

 **Nakia-What should we do exactly?**

 **Drake-We go underground.**

 **Nakia-Uh how. Do we dig?**

 **Drake-Nope.**

Drake takes her hand and walks over to a smaller area of the field, he pushes his foot under some dirt and a few feet away from them a part of the ground opens and lifts just like a draw bridge.

 **Nakia-Wow.**

 **Drake-Our journey starts underground you know.**

 **Nakia-I know.**

Nakia looks down and see's stairs leading down to nowhere. She looks up and says to Drake.

 **Nakia-I don't see where those stairs stop.**

Nakia starts to get very nervous but she is still determined. She moves away so that Drake can have a chance to see what she's talking about. He leans down and see's the stairs that obviously lead to no where, he then looks up at her and says.

 **Drake-Trust me they lead you to where you want to go.**

Drake looks back at Nakia slightly and as soon as he does, a hand with sharpened claws sticks its way out of the opened area and grabs Drake by his neck. Drake lets out a growling scream as he's pulled into the ground. The ground then closes shut. Nakia screams out.

 **Nakia-DRAKE! OH NO!**

The ground starts to erupt and Nakia decides that she has to back away a bit. Soon the ground bursts like a volcano with a sea of blood emerging from it. Luckily Nakia is away or she would have been splashed. She screams out as she see's the blood arising like water from a upright fountain. The blood splashes onto the ground and transforms into one of the most hideous creatures anyone has ever seen in their entire lives.

Nakia falls onto her back and continues to back away. The creature is the king of vampires known as Nosferatu. Its tall, not extremely tall but taller than any normal person. Its eyes are like black spaces of nothingness, its teeth are sharp and long as well as its claws that hang from its dead hands. Its entire body is grayish and it wears a torn suit that looks like it was made many centuries ago. The creature walks towards to Nakia as she continues to back away. She says to it in a fierce tone.

 **Nakia-GET BACK!**

It doesn't listen at all. No, it continues to walk slowly towards her. Nakia thinks to herself and so she stands up. She quickly prepares to morph if she can at all. She says.

 **Nakia-Oh I hope this works! Here it goes!**

Nakia sticks out her right arm but out to her left side. She then swings it around once to bring it to her right side. She then pulls her arm back then pushes it forward as she says.

 **Nakia-YELLOW STARLIGHT POWER!**

A beautiful essence of the Universe appears and surrounds Nakia, and soon her Yellow Star appears and starts swirling all around her body therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

When the transformation is complete Nakia is surprised.

 **Yellow Ranger-All right! My powers work!**

She looks at the beast as it still slowly walks over to her, not showing any intimidation at all towards her transformation. The Yellow Ranger quickly materializes her Wild cat Daggers. She leaps up into the night and attempts to strike the beast but all it does is cross its arms and this repels her therefore she is sent flying back and soon she falls hard on the ground.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH! Strong!**

Nosferatu smiles and laughs a bit. The Yellow Ranger looks up and still see's it walking towards her but slowly. She sighs to herself and asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-What am I going to do..**


	38. Running Out of Time

Chapter 38 Running Out of Time

The Power Rangers finally get their strength back. They all leap out of their healing casings fast and rush over towards Myndor. They grab their helmets and immediately Ryan starts to speak.

 **Ryan-Myndor, we're ready.**

Myndor turns around and says to them.

 **Myndor-All right. Now this will not be an easy journey. But since we now have the book we will be able to concentrate on Nakia's energy and create a portal that will take you right to her.**

Ryan says happily.

 **Ryan-Oh that's really good. So let's do it!**

 **Myndor-Wait Red Ranger. There's something you must know. You have to get back here very quickly if you don't the portal will close.**

Ryan exclaims.

 **Ryan-What?!**

 **Myndor-Yes. The Wizard's Pool can only have it open for a short time. So you must be quick.**

Ryan nods.

 **Ryan-All right. We will be as fast as we can. And we will be back with Nakia!**

Myndor smiles a bit. He then holds the book up and allows it to float over to the center of the Wizard's Pool. The magnificent energy from within the pool begins to come afloat and swirl around the book. The Rangers watch as they all put on their helmets, and then the energy opens the book and the power absorbs itself into the pages. Finally a heavy white energy beam fires itself from the book and creates a portal that is being put onto the left side of Myndor's brick wall.

Myndor tells the Rangers to quickly enter the portal because every second they waste is a second closer to the portal closing. They all rush into the portal without haste. Myndor says.

 **Myndor-May you all return safely.**

In the book, the Yellow Ranger finds herself at the mercy of Nosferatu. She see's that its power is very strong and formidable. The beast is about to strike her when an extremely bright light appears in the darkened sky. The light causes the sky to light up for a second. Nosferatu screams out and covers its eyes for it fears that it might be the sun. The Yellow Ranger looks up and see's five glowing spots of power. The spots of power land next to her and transform into her friends. She gets up and exclaims as she rushes over to them.

 **Yellow Ranger-YOU'RE HERE! ALL OF YOU!**

They all hug her one at a time. The Red Ranger is the last to hug her and doesn't really want to let go, its all right because she feels the same way. The Yellow Ranger says to them as the Red Ranger lets her go.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh! I thought I'd never see you guys again!**

 **Blue Ranger-You know better than that..**

He chuckles.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh I'm just so happy to see you all! But how did you get here?**

 **Red Ranger-We can explain that later. Come on we've got to get back before we end up stuck here forever.**

The Yellow Ranger turns her back and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-I can't leave.. Not just yet.**

The Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-What? Why?**

 **Yellow Ranger-I have to help a friend.**

 **Black Ranger-Help a friend?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yes. Its Drake. If I don't stop that thing.**

She points at Nosferatu. The other Rangers look and gasp.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh man, what the heck is that?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Something terrible that must be stopped for the people in this world.**

 **Red Ranger-But babe its just a book.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Not anymore its not. Sinistar has tampered with it. And so now this is a real world. I know it is.**

The Red Ranger sighs.

 **Red Ranger-Well we have to destroy it quickly.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Its not that easy.**

 **Blue Ranger-Man! If we don't get out of here we'll all be stuck in this dimension.**

An explosive sound is heard from within the darkened sky. The Power Rangers look up and see lightning emerging and then flashing onto the ground. The lightning transforms into Sinistar. The Rangers gasp.

 **Black Ranger-Sinistar!**

Sinistar smirks and takes a look at Nosferatu. She then jabs it with her scepter and causes a powerful surge. Nosferatu starts shaking violently and soon its body is overcome with Sinistar's energy. Nosferatu falls onto the ground and slowly stands up again. Sinistar says.

 **Sinistar-This beast is totally under my control now! And it will do exactly what I say! And I say..**

She looks at Nosferatu and says.

 **Sinistar-DESTROY THEM!**

Nosferatu leaps up and away from Sinistar. It lands on its ugly feet and opens its mouth. It then lets out a heavy smelly breath blast at the Power Rangers. The blast knocks them silly. They all land on their backs.

 **Power Rangers-UGGGHHHH!**

It then walks over to them. The Power Rangers all leap back onto their feet and attack Nosferatu. They extract their weapons and swarm all around Nosferatu. The Red Ranger is the first to strike it with his sword, then the Yellow Ranger gives it a couple of strikes with her daggers, the White Ranger fires a few explosives arrows at its chest and the Black Ranger swipes its chest with his axe and finally the Blue Ranger sends a harpoon into its chest. Nosferatu's body starts to surge with the power from the Ranger's strikes. They all leap out of the way for it seems like he will explode, but he doesn't.

Instead he just absorbs the surged energy and keeps coming towards the Rangers.

 **Red Ranger-Aww man, now what?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-I say we give him an aerial attack!**

 **White Ranger-Good idea!**

Sinistar summons a fleet of dragon warriors and metallic warriors. They all appear in front of Nosferatu. She says to them.

 **Sinistar-Attack and help that miserable fool!**

The Pink Ranger looks over and says.

 **Pink Ranger-More trouble!**

 **Red Ranger-Then what are we waiting for?!**

 **Blue Ranger-We can take all of them!**

 **Black Ranger-Let's do it Rangers!**

They all say.

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT!**

The Rangers spread out. The Yellow and Pink Rangers leap up into the sky together. They land in a mess of metallic warriors. The Blue and White Rangers take on the dragon warriors and the Black and Red Rangers attack Nosferatu.

Back at Stone Henge. Myndor paces around his chambers in worriment. He asks the Wizard's Pool.

 **Myndor-What's taking the Rangers so long?**

The pool answers.

 **Wizard's Pool-Sinistar has followed them into the dimension.**

 **Myndor-Oh no! This is most dangerous.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Yes. But do not lose faith. The Power Rangers will return.**

 **Myndor-I feel time is running out.**

Back in the book. The Yellow Ranger is seen doing fantastic side kicks while the Pink Ranger gives out powerful punches and all directed at the metallic warriors. The warriors' bodies start bursting out with power as they fall onto the ground. When only a couple more are seen both the Yellow and Pink Rangers decide to do something else and at a very quick speed.

The Pink Ranger stands still and with both of her arms sticking out as the Yellow Ranger is quickly seen leaping up and slightly stepping off of the Pink Ranger's shoulders for a higher elevated attack level. She is high up in the sky when an image of the Yellow Wild Cat appears. The Yellow Ranger's daggers begin to glow brightly with yellow energy. She then says as she strikes two Metallic warriors at once.

 **Yellow Ranger-WILD CAT CLAWING STRIKE! HYAH!**

She lands on her feet as they fall.

The Yellow Ranger then stands in the direction of the last metallic warrior and sticks her arms out. And very quickly, the Pink Ranger leaps up into the air and lands a bit on the Yellow Ranger's shoulders, she then leaps off for a higher level just like her friend. She whips out her pink panther whip as an image of the pink panther displays itself. The whip begins to glow pink and soon she strikes the last metallic warrior with her whip as she says.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK PANTHER WHIPPING SNARL!**

With the deadly strike administered, the last metallic warrior falls and quickly all three of them explode in a huge fiery explosion at once.

The Pink Ranger lands back on her feet next to her friend, they shake hands as they say.

 **Yellow and Pink Rangers-ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!**

They giggle.

Now, all that's left of the dragon warriors are goo. The Rangers regroup with the Black and Red Rangers to fight off Nosferatu. Sinistar says.

 **Sinistar-I tire of this game!**

She materializes the eye of cawdor and points it at Nosferatu. She then says with force.

 **Sinistar-GROW YOU MISERABLE BEAST! GROW, AND DESTROY!**

The eye of cawdor flashes its beam over Nosferatu. Finally it takes affect and causes the vampire to grow to a very large size. The Rangers start running around a bit in worriment.

 **Red Ranger-We don't have our zords! How can we fight that thing now?!**

Sinistar laughs wickedly.

 **Sinistar-Aww poor Rangers in a predicament. Well I don't think my presence is needed here anymore. I'm sure Nosferatu will finish you off!**

She laughs again and notices the portal the Rangers came through is almost closed. She smirks to herself as she is carried away by a black lightning bolt with a yellow streak. The

The White Ranger says.

 **White Ranger-This isn't good!**

Sinistar returns to her palace. She sits down and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-Finally I'll be rid of those Power Rangers!**

Nosferatu fires a heavy striking blast at the Rangers, as it hit's the center of where they stand they quickly leap out of the way with the Yellow, Red and Pink Rangers landing on the right side and the White, Blue and Black Rangers landing on the left side in pain.

They all decide on something different but very quickly. So they all leap up into the air. With the Red, Yellow and Pink Rangers on the right and the others on the left, they all attempt to strike Nosferatu's huge body but their efforts are useless. The monster just knocks them all down onto the ground.

Myndor see's what's going on through the Wizard's Pool and is warned that the portal will be closed in exactly five minutes.

 **Myndor-Oh dear! I've got to get them their zords, and fast!**

The Power Rangers get up after suffering another attack from the beast. They look up to see something they need, yes they see their zords appearing right before their eyes. Myndor manages to contact them through telepathy. He says.

 **Myndor-Power Rangers, you must hurry. You only have five minutes left. The portal is closing rapidly.**

His voice fades away as the Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Come on guys! Time's running out!**

The Power Rangers command their zords to from into the Mighty Starlight Megazord. When finished, they all leap into the Megazord and take their seats. The Red Ranger see's a timer next to his computer in fact all of the Rangers have timers next to their computers and they all notice the 3 minutes left alert.

The Blue Ranger says with fierceness.

 **Blue Ranger-We'd better do what we can to finish this job fast or we'll be stuck here.**

The Pink Ranger slightly panics.

 **Pink Ranger-I don't want to be stuck here!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Don't panic, just concentrate on winning then leaving.**

Her words calm the Pink Ranger down a bit and so she responds with a…

 **Pink Ranger-Okay.**

As the battle begins Nosferatu materializes a giant sized snake sword that he starts using against the Power Rangers. He rushes over towards the Megazord and strikes it continuously, and when the Megazord falls onto the ground, the beast strikes it even more. The strikes cause the Megazord to surge and make the Rangers feel it. They groan out in a bit of pain as the surging energy goes through them. Nosferatu then picks up the Megazord and attempts to bite into it but the Megazord counterattacks with a super double punch given by the Yellow and Pink Ranger's zords.

He flies back due to the intensity of the punch and lands on the other side. The Red Ranger looks at the timer and says.

 **Red Ranger-Only two minutes left! Time to finish off this creep, now!**

The Rangers give the command and so the Megazord obeys. As Nosferatu stands up, the Megazord quickly glides over to it as it materializes its saber and strikes the beast into place. It then strikes the beast repeatedly with its saber. The strikes are not ordinary, these special strikes are only given when the opponent must be trapped, and so it happens. After finishing, the Megazord steps back and see's Nosferatu trapped inside of a large star. Finally the Power Rangers give their ultimate command. The Megazord raises its saber and delivers a deadly super slash that causes the star to explode and as it does this, Nosferatu is blinded by a heavenly light that absorbs itself into its body.

A few seconds later Nosferatu's body surges tremendously with white lightning. He twists and twirls around in an attempt to stop the surging but it doesn't work. Finally it twirls itself into an explosive vortex that finally disappears.

The Black Ranger looks at the timer on his computer this time and says.

 **Black Ranger-We've only got 55 seconds!**

The Red Ranger adds.

 **Red Ranger-Time to go home!**

 **White Ranger-NOW!**

The Yellow Ranger looks down and see's Drake lying on the ground. He looks all right as he stands up and waves upward. She then yells down to him.

 **Yellow Ranger-GOODBYE!**

She hears him say.

 **Drake-THANK YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU! HAVE A SAFE JOURNEY HOME! AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR RETURNING MY LIFE TO ME! THANK YOU!**

He waves repeatedly as the Megazord takes off into the sky towards the portal. The portal is only about 20 inches wide so the Megazord takes the opening and manages to expand it so it'll all fit inside. The Megazord then glides into the portal and very soon after it closes permanently. Drake says as the night disappears and the sun reveals itself in his world.

 **Drake-Thank you, Nakia. I'll never forget what you have done for me. And now for my life to be as it was.**

Drake walks off as the sun shines brightly. When he gets back to town, people all over are surprised to see him walking in broad daylight. They walk over to him and he explains what happened and why he's back to the way he was. They all smile and apologize for wanting to get rid of him. And someone he doesn't expect shows up. His fiancée, walks up towards him and apologizes as well. And soon he takes her hand and they walk away from everyone. He feels so good that the vampire life is now over and he can live in peace. And remembering what Nakia said about him being a book character, he says to himself.

 **Drake-I'm sure she'll read about my happiness, wherever she is.**

The portal is just about closed when the Rangers are hurled into the Chamber with the speed of light. They all land hard on the stone floor. Myndor exclaims with happiness.

 **Myndor-Rangers, you made it! Wonderful!**

They all stand up. Myndor says.

 **Myndor-The zords have been returned to their rightful places.**

The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Thanks for sending them to us.**

 **Black Ranger-Not just any Thanks Myndor, a big thanks!**

 **Blue Ranger-You saved our butts.**

 **Myndor-All that matters is that you're all back.**

He looks at the Yellow Ranger and says as he gives her a hug.

 **Myndor-Especially you.**

She giggles as he lets go and responds.

 **Yellow Ranger-Thanks Myndor.**

Later on, Nakia meets up with Ryan at the park to watch the sun set. She's wearing her yellow and white rose dress with white comforter shoes, and he's wearing a red shirt with blue jean shorts and tennis shoes. They both sit down on a park bench and are just quiet for a while.

Ryan is the first to say something **.**

 **Ryan-Hey. I want to apologize for the way I treated you before. But it was for a good cause.**

Nakia looks at him with a confused look.

 **Nakia-What cause?**

Ryan reaches into his back pocket and takes out a beautiful case. Nakia's eyes light up as she see's him open it. She gasps as she see's a very beautiful yellow gemstone ring with the bottom of the ring engraved. He looks at her and says.

 **Ryan-I've been working to pay for this. Working more than usual. I couldn't afford a diamond.**

He's cut off from talking as Nakia kisses him deeply. When she stops, her eyes start to water greatly.

 **Nakia-Oh Ryan! I love you so much! I don't care about a diamond! All I care about is you. And I thank you for getting this for me.**

Ryan smiles. Nakia sniffles again as Ryan takes it out of its case and puts it on her finger. Nakia's eyes water some more as she hugs him and says again.

 **Nakia-I love you..**

He responds with his words of emotion.

 **Ryan-And I love you too.**

They sit there on the bench and holding hands as they watch the sun set together.


	39. Journey to the Planet Miraki

Chapter 39 Journey to the Planet Miraki

On the green planet of Miraki live the Mirakian's. The Mirakian's are simple beings. They are all similar regrinding their looks. Some are very tall, some are very short, others are fat while others are not. They all have black eyes that seem to pop out of their sockets as if someone or something tried to choke each and every one of them. They're a strange alien force but peaceful that is unless they want something really bad within the limits of the universe or are provoked to fight. They always wear clothing made out of the grassy fields that rest upon their planet.

The Mirakian's do have a problem. Long time ago their planet went into a slumber, one of which they had thought would awaken with their Emperor. But things hadn't went the way it was expected. No, every last Mirakian has awakened, except for the Emperor. And not only that, but there's more chaos. Oh yes, the Emperor is trapped within a tomb located on the hillside of a large mountain covered with green Mirakian grass. Now the tomb can only can be opened by a great being with a tremendous amount of power. The Mirakians have tried constantly to release their Emperor but their efforts are futile.

You see to explain things a bit better. The Emperor wasn't supposed to climb into the tomb of eternal damnation, but when the planet's winds caused everyone to fall asleep, he just couldn't resist. So he climbed into the tomb without really having the sense to fear the warning and fell asleep very quickly. The warning is simple. Anyone who sleeps within the tomb will awaken, but not as they once were. And that only will happen if a being of great power opens it.

A strange scanning probe makes its way scanning into the planets of our Universe to search for a source of strong energy, stronger than earth's energy. And on the other end of the scanner, the person receiving the images and sounds of whatever the scanner finds is the evil Sinistar. She sits and watches as the scanner sends the images to her viewing dome. She says to herself as she watches planet after planet which seems to have no life.

 **Sinistar-Dead planet after another. The Universe is more boring and powerless than I thought!**

Ah, she spoke too soon. For her scanner has probed into the planet of Miraki. She listens carefully and observes. After a few seconds, the sorceress' evil brain starts to think. A smirk appears on her face as she says.

 **Sinistar-Hmm this is most welcome news. Perhaps I can be of..**

She clears her throat and says in a whispering mocking tone.

 **Sinistar-Help with whatever they need freed. And which I sense is a great deal of energy on that planet that will help me destroy those bothersome Ranger morons!**

She laughs.

 **Sinistar-Yes.**

On earth, Ryan, Michael and Joshua are playing basketball while the girls sit on the bleachers and watch. Ryan is wearing a red basketball jersey and black shorts, while Michael is wearing a white t shirt and silver shorts and Joshua is wearing a blue tank top and white shorts. And on the bleachers, Nakia is wearing a yellow jean skort which is a pair of shorts with a flap over them making it look like a skirt. She's also wearing a white t shirt, comforter shoes and she has her hair down. Zelda is wearing a pink t shirt, black jeans and white tennis shoes, and finally Kimberly is wearing a white bottomed dress with swirling starts imprinted on it and she's wearing a light aqua blue t shirt and tennis shoes.

As the guys continue to play, Zelda says something to Nakia and notices her face looking very dreamy. She nudges Nakia and says in a very playful tone.

 **Zelda-Ooo looks like the lovebirds made up..**

Nakia snaps out of her dreamy trans. She looks at Zelda and commences to say.

 **Nakia-Yeah, Ryan and I are doing better than ever.**

She shows both Zelda and Kimberly the expensive yellow gemstone ring Ryan has been working to pay for. They exclaim with delight.

 **Zelda-Wow its so pretty.**

 **Kimberly-I'll say it is. And bright too.**

They all giggle. Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Yeah, what more can a girl ask for? I love Ryan so much. He means a lot to me. And he bought me something that resembles our love for each other.**

 **Kimberly-That is so sweet.**

Kimberly sniffles, then they all giggle again.

Meanwhile, Sinistar travels with Dragonlord by her side to the Planet Miraki. When they get there they notice the vast difference than that of earth. For one, the ground every where is covered by grass, there's not a single spec of dirt anywhere. And like mentioned before, even the mountains are covered by the grass.

The main being in charge is called Illak. Now this being is medium in height and is as ugly as ugly can get. It wears a sheet of green grass all over its body except for his head. He walks over to Sinistar and Dragonlord as they make their way towards the mountain she had seen on her viewing dome. Illak introduces himself surprising in English.

 **Illak-I am Illak. What is your purpose here?**

Sinistar stops walking as she holds her scepter close to her. She then says.

 **Sinistar-I am quite aware of the predicament you and the others are in. And I have come to help you.**

 **Illak-You have?**

 **Sinistar-Yes. I know who can. But only for a price.**

 **Illak-What is your price?**

 **Sinistar-I sense your planet holds a great amount of power. I want half of that power!**

Illak gets a devilish smirk on his ugly face but doesn't let it be known.

 **Illak-Oh yes. That is what we want to free from the tomb of eternal damnation. If we free the energy our planet will never die.**

 **Sinistar-I see. Well like I said I want half of that power!**

 **Illak-Then you shall have it. If you keep your end of the bargain.**

 **Sinistar-Of course.**

She thinks of the Power Rangers and then says in a whisper.

 **Sinistar-This will be like killing two birds with one stone. Excellent! I will harness the power from this planet and use it against those Rangers! They will wish they hadn't returned!**

Back on Earth, Nakia and the other girls are still watching the guys play basketball that is until they hear their communicators beep. Soon they all regroup and a very sweaty Ryan answers his communicator.

 **Ryan-What's up Myndor?**

 **Myndor-Rangers, teleport to Stone Henge immediately. You are desperately needed.**

 **Ryan-We're on our way.**

They all stand together with Ryan in the center and soon the process of teleportation begins. First, a red star appears and hovers of Ryan, and then a yellow star does the same to Nakia, and finally a pink star, a white star, a black then blue star all appear and hover over the other Rangers. Afterwards the Ranger's bodies start to transform into beams of their color coded stars which is now being absorbed into the stars that hang over them. The stars then burst into glitter that disappears into mid air.

A few seconds later the Rangers find themselves at Stone Henge. Myndor immediately covers his nose as he gets a wift of Michael, Ryan and Joshua. And instead of leaving them that way he simply uses a bit of his magic to make them cleaner than ever before.

Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-Wow I'm Impressed!**

 **Zelda-Me too.**

Myndor's face starts to look serious as he reports.

 **Myndor-There is trouble on the planet Miraki.**

 **Joshua-What kind of trouble?**

 **Myndor-Sinistar is attacking the planet.**

He shows them the image inside of the pool. They gasp as they see a giant sized dragon attacking the beings of the planet.

 **Myndor-The wizard's pool alerted me of this seconds ago. You must get there and stop her.**

Michael asks.

 **Michael-We teleport?**

 **Myndor-No.**

 **Kimberly-Then how are we supposed to get there?**

Nakia shrugs her shoulders in response to that as she says.

 **Nakia-Magic..Maybe.**

 **Myndor-No none of that. Listen I have been working on something just in case for a situation like this one.**

 **Zelda-What do you mean?**

 **Myndor-Miraki is very far indeed from this planet and so you'll need some special traveling vehicles.**

Myndor blinks his eyes a few times and tells the Rangers to go outside to see. They do and what they see is unbelievable. Smaller versions of rockets with their symbols and color codes. They walk around them and jump in to see if they fit, and they do. Myndor says to them telepathically.

 **Myndor-Rangers, these are your new Star Cruisers.**

 **Nakia-Wow they're wonderful!**

 **Ryan-Totally awesome looking.**

 **Zelda-Looks like we will definitely get to Miraki with the speed of light.**

 **Joshua-I think so too Zelda.**

 **Michael-No slow delays for us.**

 **Kimberly-Of course not, we're the Power Rangers its our job to move super fast.**

They all chuckle at Kimberly's comment, Myndor then says.

 **Myndor-Now transform and get to Miraki. You'll have no problem finding it. it's the only green planet closest to earth.**

They all jump out of their star cruisers and quickly morph. Once finished, they leap back into their star cruisers and start them up. Soon they all take off into the sky with the speed of light, or if possible faster than light.

A few seconds later the Power Rangers find themselves gliding out in space. The Yellow Ranger looks around and see's the many stars that were so far away and are now so close to her as she says.

 **Yellow Ranger-It's beautiful out here.**

They increase their speed in order to get to Miraki faster. Meanwhile, on the planet Miraki, the evil Sinistar's minion Dragonlord attacks the planet, although it is supposed to be staged, it seems all too real, especially to the inhabitants of the planet.

Illak and the others have placed the tomb out on a large field covered with their green grass as Dragonlord stomps the ground fiercely and attacks everything mercilessly.

Illak walks over to Sinistar as she watches the so called light destruction and says.

 **Illak-Are you sure this will work?**

Sinistar says.

 **Sinistar-Of course you fool! The Power Rangers will be here! That's a guarantee.**

 **Illak-But will they be strong enough to open the tomb and release its energy?**

 **Sinistar-Yes.. That Megazord of theirs will do the job nicely.**

 **Illak-Very well.**

Dragonlord lets out a few fiery blasts and burns up a bit of grass, and this makes Illak a bit worried.

 **Illak-If that dragon beast continues, he'll destroy our planet before we can save it!**

 **Sinistar-Relax simpleton. Everything will go according to plan. The Power Rangers will attack Dragonlord and he will trick them into opening the tomb. Just make sure you place it behind him so those Rangers won't see it!**

 **Illak-Do not fret.**

Illak says to himself as he uses a bit of magic to place the tomb behind the very large Dragonlord.

 **Illak-Oh yes, once the tomb is open, our Emperor will be free and then he will banish all that do not belong here.**

He slightly chuckles.

The Power Rangers are still making their way to the planet when something occurs to the White Ranger. She says to the others.

 **White Ranger-Hey since it's a big dragon attacking, shouldn't we use our Megazord?**

The Red Ranger who's up ahead with the Yellow Ranger looks back and responds.

 **Red Ranger-We will. As soon as we get there. We'll call for our zords.**

They all nod and say.

 **Power Ranges-Right!**

Illak looks up into the sky and see's a fleet of rockets approaching Miraki. He looks and says to Sinistar.

 **Illak-Are those the Power Rangers?**

She looks up and knows its them. She says with anger.

 **Sinistar-Yes! Now you'd better get away from me or the plan will fail!**

Illak nods and immediately leaves.

The Power Rangers leap out of their star cruisers quickly and land on the opposite side of Sinistar. The Red Ranger steps forward and begins to speak.

 **Red Ranger-We don't know what you're up to.**

Now the Black Ranger says.

 **Black Ranger-But whatever it is, we're here to put a stop to it!**

Sinistar smirks but says nothing. Instead she commands Dragonlord to continue his attack on the planet.

The Power Rangers call for their starlight zords and commands them to form into the Mighty Starlight Megazord. Once finished, the Power Rangers leap into the Mighty Megazord and take their seats. They confront Dragonlord.

Dragonlord rushes over towards the Megazord and swipes at it a few times with his claws therefore causing the Megazord to surge a bit. When the surging stops the Rangers make the Megazord take Dragonlord's tail and swing him around about five times and then let go. Dragonlord is sent flying up high then he falls right back down onto the tomb which is not really noticed since the Rangers are concentrating on defeating Dragonlord.

Sinistar is amazed to see the weight of Dragonlord not being able to put a crack in the tomb. She scratches her head and says.

 **Sinistar-Oh dear. Well good thing I didn't think of that earlier. Wouldn't of worked anyway it seems.**

Dragonlord gets back up and fires a heavy breath of fiery blasts towards the Megazord. The blasts cause the Megazord to fall onto its back and inside, the Rangers feel every bit of it.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

The Megazord stands back up and materializes its Saber. The Red Ranger says to Dragonlord.

 **Red Ranger-You're finished this time Dragonlord!**

The Blue Ranger adds.

 **Blue Ranger-Time to put your lights out you overgrown lizard!**

They command the Megazord to administer the final strike. The Megazord glides over quickly and attempts to strike Dragonlord with its saber, but Dragonlord jumps up high and the Megazord delivers one powerful strike towards the tomb which now causes it to shake.

The Rangers inside of the Megazord hears Sinistar laughing. She looks up at them and says.

 **Sinistar-You fools! You have been tricked!**

The White Ranger says.

 **White Ranger-Tricked?!**

The Pink Ranger exclaims.

 **Pink Ranger-What does she mean by that?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-I think we are about to find out.**

They all look and see the tomb shaking violently now. The Power Rangers leap out of their Megazord as Dragonlord falls onto the ground in normal size. The Megazord is instructed to leave but return quickly if the Rangers need them.

Illak and a few other natives of the planet rush over to the tomb as well as Sinistar who is now looking very happy.

 **Sinistar-Yes, the energy will be mine.**

Illak says to Sinistar in a cold tone.

 **Illak-I'm so sorry but there is no energy here. Just our emperor and when he awakens you'll be banished!**

Sinistar's smile turns into a hideous frown.

 **Sinistar-What did you say?!**

 **Illak-You have been tricked too!**

Before she has a chance to say anything, the tomb bursts into many pieces. A cloud of dust appears and covers everything due to the tomb bursting, but as it disappears everyone looks up to see a tall handsome male creature not looking like the rest of the inhabitants on this planet. The male creature has very similar looks to earth men. Sinistar looks angry, and I mean very angry as she see's him standing in a pair of black leather pants, a leather vest and a black cape. He's handsome as I said before, with a v shaped goatee and a bit of a mustache. His left arm looks normal but at the end instead of having a hand, he has a large black hook.

He speaks in a thundering voice to everyone around him.

 **Emperor Makai-I am Emperor Makai, lord of everything on this planet. If you do not belong here I suggest you leave now.**

The Power Rangers don't know what to do. So instead of staying around and trying to figure things out, they leave in their cruisers. Sinistar however is angry as said before. She vows she will get revenge very soon as she disappears along with Dragonlord.

The inhabitants are very happy to have their Emperor back, but he seems different. A lot different. He seems meaner than before and apparently know one paid any attention to what was written on the outside of the tomb. What will the Emperor do now that he's back. A question that plagues the minds of many.


	40. Invaded Territory

Chapter 40 Invaded Territory

The Power Rangers return to earth and then to Stone Henge to tell Myndor what had happened on the planet Miraki. They all remove their helmets as Myndor speaks.

 **Myndor-Hmm. Well this Emperor you speak of. Is he a threat, you think?**

Ryan says.

 **Ryan-I don't know. All I do know is we were tricked into freeing him.**

Joshua adds.

 **Joshua-We have absolutely no information about him.**

 **Michael-I'd say he is a possible threat.**

 **Zelda-Maybe he isn't.**

 **Nakia-We don't know that yet.**

 **Kimberly-I guess we could give him the benefit of the doubt.**

 **Myndor-Perhaps the Wizard's Pool can analyze the situation and tell us the answers we need to know.**

 **Nakia-I hope so. He looked powerful and if we have to fight against him as well as Sinistar, then we need to be really ready.**

They all nod in agreement.

On the planet Miraki. Emperor Makai walks into his marvelous mountainside palace with a grassy like covering. He walks into the main chamber area which is filled with magnificent treasures from all over the universe. The treasures were given to Makai many years ago before the tragic sleep fell upon his planet. As he stares at the treasures an evil smirk overcomes his handsome face. He falls forth Illak, who later on comes running into Makai's treasure chamber.

 **Illak-You called oh wonderful one?**

Makai speaks.

 **Makai-Indeed! I want you to set up a battle fleet.**

 **Illak-A battle fleet? For what? There's nothing threatening us now.**

Makai chuckles.

 **Makai-Oh Illak.. You are so weak and naïve. Its simple.. I want a battle fleet organized, because I'm going to plunder the planets. I want to steal precious energy as well beautiful jewels to add to my treasure collection! And I want to start with the planet earth..**

 **Illak-As you wish Emperor. But we don't usually attack without reason.**

Makai turns around and says in total anger.

 **Makai-YOU HAVE A REASON, YOU WORTHLESS FOOL! DO YOUR TASK OR PERISH!**

Illak quickly starts panting with fear, for he'd never heard the Emperor talk like that before. He was always gentle, kind and caring. But now all he seems to care about is himself.

To risk not being destroy, Illak does as he's told. He organizes a very large battle fleet and orders the commanders to take the fleet to earth as soon as Emperor Makai gives the order.

Makai walks outside of his palace and is pleased to see an entire fleet of his warriors readying for his command.

Meanwhile, Sinistar returns to her palace on the moon. She paces around and thinks. She says to herself.

 **Sinistar-This is not acceptable! That worm tricked me! But there will be a way. A way to destroy them all! But for now I'll concentrate on getting rid of those Power Rangers for they are my greatest threat!**

On Earth, the Rangers wait patiently for an answer from the Wizard's Pool. When Myndor returns to give them an answer, its not what they expect.

 **Myndor-I'm sorry Rangers. But all we can do now is wait to see if we will have to deal with another enemy.**

 **Joshua-This isn't good. I don't have a good feeling in the pit of my stomach.**

 **Ryan-I don't either.**

Back on the moon, Sinistar summons the gargoyle monster from the eye of cawdor known as Gargalor. The monster is totally gray and has wings attached to its back that are bigger than any seen on any large birds on earth. Sinistar gives her gargoyle monster a beautiful diamond like stone that will make it grow if it plunges it into the ground and awaits the potent explosion. The evil sorceress says to her newest monster.

 **Sinistar-Go to the city Terra Falls, attack and destroy those Power Rangers! DO NOT FAIL ME!**

Gargalor nods and says in a grundgy tone.

 **Gargalor-Yesss, my Queen.**

The monster turns around and begins to work its wings a bit as it puts the shiny stone on its neck. It then takes off into the starry sky.

Sinistar growls..

A large shadow appears in Terra Falls. The shadow is that of the gargoyle monster. Many people see it flying in the sky and start screaming as well as running. The monster fires energy beams from its eyes towards the running people, and soon they are struck and turned into stone.

The Power Rangers are alerted and so they immediately flip into action. The monster lands in the bank district and starts turning people there into stone as well. The Rangers confront the monster as they extract their weapons.

The Yellow Ranger notices how ugly the monster is and decides to comment on it.

 **Yellow Ranger-Eww. What a ugly monster! I mean totally!**

The monster turns around and snickers a bit. It then fires the same blasts as before but this time directed at the Power Rangers. They quickly leap out of the way and up into the air. And by the pair they strike the monster with their weapons as they land on their feet together.

They become frustrated when they see their weapons have had no effect on the monster. So they try something else. The Red Ranger leaps up again and grabs the monster's back, and now both the Yellow and Pink Rangers leap up and land next to it and give it a thundering punch in the stomach, but it doesn't work, instead the two Rangers who hit its stomach feel the pain in their hands. They draw back a bit as the gargoyle monster hurls the Red Ranger over its shoulders and onto the ground. It then stomps on his chest a few times, and as it does this it causes his suit to let off small explosions as well as give his chest a pain sting.

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

The Blue Ranger fires his harpoon at it but the monster catches it and breaks it in half. Now the monster takes a swiping punch at the Blue Ranger and knocks him down to the ground with a thundering smack.

 **Blue Ranger-UHH!**

The Black Ranger is seen coming towards the monster now with his axe and so the monster stomps on the Red Ranger's chest once more before jumping off of it. It confronts the Black Ranger and takes his axe away, and then sends the Black Ranger on a dizzy spinning flight due to it kicking him really hard. The Black Ranger falls onto the ground and groans out in pain.

 **Black Ranger-OHH, MAN MY BACK!**

The gargoyle monster finds itself now surrounded by the Yellow, Pink and White Rangers. The Yellow and Pink Rangers stand on its opposite sides while the White Ranger stands a few feet away from it but is still in sight.

The Yellow and Pink Ranger's act quickly. They both do awesome back flips with both of their feet kicking the monster on both of its sides at once, and this causes the monster to be flung up a bit into the air, and as soon as its up there, the White Ranger leaps up and sends an arrow right into the center of its chest.

The arrow sets off an explosive reaction inside of the gargoyle's chest and makes it fall onto the ground very quickly and with a hard smack. They help their friends back up and regroup. The Rangers stand in front of the center bank as the monster struggles to get the arrow out of its chest while it lays on the ground.

Meanwhile, on the planet Miraki. The Emperor has given the command and so his fleet of warriors fly off in their space ships to the planet earth in search of energy and beautiful treasure.

Seconds later, with the aid of warp speed, Makai's army makes it to earth and many people look up to see over a hundred alien space ships firing at them from the sky. They run as fast as they can to get away from them but the ships appear to be very fast.

Some of the ships travel far away till they reach the city of Terra Falls. And on their sensors appears a beautiful stone which is not far from where they are. The Mirakian's inside of the ships decide to track it and get that stone before doing anything else. They make it directly over to the scene of where the Rangers are standing away from the gargoyle monster and readying to attack it again. The monster has managed to get the arrow out of its chest and is fiercely attacking now.

The Power Rangers glance up a bit and see the space ships. One space ship confirms that the stone is on the gargoyle's neck and so they blast it with a super high voltage blast that completely makes the monster explode along with the stone it was given. As the explosion clears up, the Power Rangers see the monster grow to a very large size.

The space ships filled with Mirakians are now being struck by a vortex of powerful black lightning bolts with yellow streaks. The space ships explode quickly, and I mean all of them explode at once due to the high intensity of the lightning bolts. The Power Rangers then notice another lightning bolt that flashes down towards the ground and soon transforms into Sinistar.

She walks slowly and looks up at her monster. She then says.

 **Sinistar-DESTROY THEM, NOW!**

The gargoyle monster fires an energy blast from its eyes towards the Power Rangers, they leap out of the way to prevent them from getting hit.

On the planet Miraki. Illak's tracking system that allows him to see where the ships are has went dead, or at least it is saying to him that all the ships have been lost. He exclaims as he walks into the Emperor's beautiful throne room to deliver the news.

The Emperor is not happy to hear Illak's news.

 **Emperor Makai-What do you mean they have disappeared from your scanners?!**

 **Illak-I know this is not good, but yes they have vanished. It appears they have been destroyed. That is the only way for them to be completely undetected.**

 **Emperor Makai-Who would have the nerve to do such a thing?!**

 **Illak-I don't know..**

 **Emperor Makai-Its time to find out. Prepare my space cruiser. We're going to earth!**

 **Illak-At once.**

Illak does as he's ordered and a few minutes later, the Emperor leaves his palace to board his very large space cruiser. After boarding the ship, he and Illak blast off into space at warp speed.

Back on earth, the Power Rangers try to call for their zords but every attempt they make is thwarted by the gargoyle monster.

The Emperor's large space cruiser enters earth's atmosphere and locates the area of where their ships went and also where they were destroyed. Illak says as his scanner reveals the gargoyle monster as he sits in the main pilot seat.

 **Illak-Master. I believe we may have found the being that could of destroyed your army.**

The Emperor, who's now sitting in a very elegant chair just behind Illak says.

 **Emperor Makai-Then fire our voltage torpedoes as soon as we get in direct contact with the beast!**

 **Illak-Yes..**

Illak presses a few buttons and seconds later as they make it to the scene of where the monster is wreaking havoc. Illak presses a few more buttons as the monster comes into view and very soon after huge torpedoes that are covered in lightning surges fire from the space cruiser.

The Rangers, and Sinistar notice the torpedoes as they hit the gargoyle monster right in the face and cause a huge surging explosion that completely diminishes the gargoyle monster. After the monster's destruction, the people all over town that were turned into stone have now been freed.

The large space cruiser lands on earth's grounds now and this makes Sinistar angrier than ever before.

She points her scepter at the cruiser and fires a huge multicolored energy blast towards it. As soon as Emperor and Illak make it out of the cruiser, Sinistar's power blast hits it and causes it to explode so quick and so forcefully that both the Emperor and Illak are flung high up into the sky and then falling till they both hit the ground face down.

The Power Rangers just stand on the opposite side of Sinistar, waiting to see what happens next. Illak stands up and then he helps his Emperor up on his feet. The Rangers gasp and the Pink Ranger says to the Yellow Ranger.

 **Pink Ranger-You don't suppose they sent those ships do you?**

 **Yellow Ranger-I have no doubt in my mind about it.**

They watch as the Emperor slowly walks over to Sinistar and angrily says.

 **Emperor Makai-You have some nerve! Disrupting my plans!**

Sinistar responds in an even angrier tone.

 **Sinistar-You have invaded my territory! You have no business here on this planet, so that means you don't belong here!**

Emperor Makai's anger dies down a bit as he finally notices Sinistar's beauty. His voice gets a more smoother tone as he smiles a bit.

 **Emperor Makai-We don't need to fight. We can share the power.**

Sinistar says.

 **Sinistar-I share nothing!**

 **Emperor Makai-Perhaps I can change your mind about it.**

 **Sinistar-Don't waste your time! I'm no fool! I won't be tricked..**

She looks at Illak and says in a grudging tone.

 **Sinistar-Again.**

 **Emperor Makai-This is no trick. Your beauty has cast a spell over me.**

Sinistar trips Emperor Makai with her scepter and then points the very tip of it at his neck. It begins to surge a bit as she says now in a deep threatening tone.

 **Sinistar-You either can leave here in peace.. Or stay here in pieces! Your choice!**

Emperor Makai's voice doesn't shake its smoothness.

 **Emperor Makai-I'll do what you wish.. For now.**

He is let up. And as his minion Illak summons another cruiser, this one to be a smaller one than the other, he says to her.

 **Emperor Makai-I'll be back. I think there can be wonderful things in store for the both of us..**

Illak says to himself as he and his emperor board the cruiser.

 **Illak-Hmm it seems the tomb has only changed the Emperor's feelings towards his own people. Hmm and I do not like the sound of his voice when he speaks to the evil witchly one.**

Soon they take off in the cruiser. And Sinistar looks at the Power Rangers. She says to them.

 **Sinistar-DON'T THINK THIS CHANGES THINGS, RANGERS! OH NO! I'VE STILL GOT MY MISSION! AND THAT IS TO DESTROY YOU! AND ONCE I DO, I'LL GET THE AMULET OF POWER AND I'LL RULE ALL!**

She blasts them with her scepter and then disappears. They are found laying on the ground for a second, but then they get up and teleport back to Stone Henge to tell Myndor but they find out he has been watching so he knows.

 **Ryan-Oh man.. That guy is in love with Sinistar!**

 **Joshua-Yeah, how creepy.**

 **Nakia-If they ever got married I can only imagine the chaos they'd bring to this planet and the rest of the universe.**

 **Myndor-Don't worry. I don't think Sinistar will do anything like that.**

The Rangers look at him in a puzzling "huh?" way. He then elaborates.

 **Myndor-I mean I don't think she'd marry him. The other stuff you can count on her doing by herself.**


	41. Pink Ranger Danger

Chapter 41 Pink Ranger Danger

A new day begins and the time for school arrives. Zelda walks into the high school building wearing a pink jean skirt with shorts underneath, a white tank top, white tennis shoes and she has her hair up in a ponytail.

She walks to her locker to put up a few books and gather more for her early morning classes. She then walks down to the counselor's office to speak with the secretary about getting a part time service job there instead of going to her study hall. The counselor's office is not big but its not small either, its medium sized with two tables sitting next to the small offices of the two counselors. And also the secretary's desk is the first thing you see when you walk into the main part of the counselor's office.

Zelda walks in and speaks to Mrs. Patterson who happens to be in her late 50's, is medium in weight and height, she also wears small glasses that sometimes hang down her nose. Today, Mrs. Patterson is wearing a white and blue rose dress with comforter shoes.

 **Zelda-I'd like to see if I'm able to get that job today.**

Mrs. Patterson looks up from her paperwork and responds.

 **Mrs. Patterson-Well Zelda. Your grades have been observed and it appears that you might not need study hall for this term. So I believe you'll qualify for this service job.**

Zelda smiles. She continues talking with Mrs. Patterson until she hears a guy who's a few feet away from her screaming at one of the counselors. The guy she hears is 6'1, has dark hair, blue eyes and is wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue jean buttoned outer shirt, he's also wearing black sneakers.

Zelda looks at him for a bit and notices his handsome face but she doesn't really pay much more attention after that since all he's doing is yelling.

When he scuffs by her and leaves the office, she turns back and before she has the chance to ask something, Mrs. Patterson already answers.

 **Mrs. Patterson-He's a troubled young man. He's not nice at all. Yet he is still allowed to go at this school. I say all he needs is a good friend. But.. I'm not really sure if that will help him..**

 **Zelda-How long has he been here?**

 **Mrs. Patterson-He's been here for 2 months now. He's in the tenth grade. And he's not doing well in his classes.**

She whispers to Zelda.

 **Mrs. Patterson-Finding out such information about anyone in this school is a benefit of working in this office. I guarantee that.**

Zelda seems concerned about the guy so she asks.

 **Zelda-What's his name?**

 **Mrs. Patterson-Chet Summers**

Mrs. Patterson becomes inquisitive herself.

 **Mrs. Patterson-Why? Is he interesting?**

 **Zelda-Oh I dunno. I guess. I was just wondering.**

The first bell rings but Zelda doesn't pay much attention to it. Mrs. Patterson on the other hand says she has to get to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee before anyone else does. She also states that if she isn't the first to get some coffee then it'll be too cold and nasty tasting later on, because that's when she would have time to get it.

When she leaves, Zelda gets the urge to be really nosey, and with no one in the main part of the office her urge increases a bit. So just for a second she decides to take a look at Mrs. Patterson's computer and type up Chet's name. So she walks over to the other side of the desk and sits down while feeling very nervous. She quickly types up his name and very quickly the computer gives her the information she wants. Zelda hears Mrs. Patterson's voice as she clicks on the print command. She quickly gets out of the chair as the printer activates and prints out Chet's school activity record. Mrs. Patterson walks back into the office with a hot cup of coffee just as Zelda puts Chet's record sheet in her book.

The second bell rings and Zelda says she'll back later on, and as she walks out of the office, Mrs. Patterson notices her computer with Chet's school record pulled up and so she says.

 **Mrs. Patterson-Zelda?**

Zelda stops and mentally slaps herself for not having enough time to delete Chet's school information from the computer screen. She stops and slowly turns around and responds slightly.

 **Zelda-Yes?**

To Zelda's surprise, Mrs. Patterson doesn't mention Chet's record, instead she says.

 **Mrs. Patterson-Don't worry, you're a shoe in for the job here.**

A lot of pressure leaves Zelda's mind and body as she responds.

 **Zelda-Yes.. Thank you.**

She leaves just before the last bell rings. Mrs. Patterson sets her coffee down as she sits down in her chair and smiles. She looks at Chet's record sheet and says to herself.

 **Mrs. Patterson-Perhaps all he needs is you, Zelda.. I'm sure you'll do your best to help him as much as you can.**

The day rolls on and Zelda runs right into Chet during lunch hour. He finds a spot and sits by himself in a table located at the very end of the cafeteria He looks very angry but at what, Zelda wonders. After Zelda gets her lunch, she decides to sit at the same table as Chet. Now, Zelda is kind of nervous so she really doesn't know what how to introduce herself to a guy with an obvious temper like his.

She lets time roll by till about 5 minutes of the lunch hour is left. She hasn't even eaten any of her lunch at all. So what she does now is moves over to where Chet is sitting, well next to him anyway. He looks up and asks in a mean tone.

 **Chet-What do you want?! Do I know you?!**

Zelda clears her throat and suppresses the resulting feeling she gets due to Chet's rudeness and says.

 **Zelda-I'm.. Zelda. And I was.. Well.. I want to..**

He says.

 **Chet-Want what?! Don't waste my time!**

 **Zelda-I just thought that it would be nice to get to know you.**

 **Chet-What?!**

 **Zelda-Yeah.. What do you think?**

Chet lets out a mean laugh and gets up from his seat and leaves with his lunch tray still sitting in the spot he left it in. Zelda is looking very upset but is determined to find out what's bothering Chet if she can..

Later on when the school day is over, Zelda leaves the building and meets up with her friends, Nakia, Ryan and Kimberly across the street in the student parking lot She tells them all about Chet and they figure that maybe he has a good reason for acting the way he does. They all get into Ryan's car and he drives them to the riverside park which happens to have a beautiful river flowing in the center of the park. They get out and take their books along to a table with a bench attached to it. Nakia smells the air and sighs.

 **Nakia-Ahh, wonderful..**

Zelda starts reading over Chet's record again and see's something that she hadn't seen earlier. At the end of his record she see's that he likes to spend some time at the beach, she smiles a bit but frowns again when she see's the last word in big bold faced letters which happens to spell " **ALONE!"**

Zelda sighs but thinks. She comes up with an idea and she'll need Ryan's car to be able to start her plan. She asks him as he sits down.

 **Zelda-Ryan, could I borrow your car?**

Ryan responds.

 **Ryan-Borrow my car? No..**

 **Zelda-Why not?**

 **Ryan-Because its my car.**

Nakia giggles and says to Zelda.

 **Nakia-Girl, he won't even let me drive it.**

 **Ryan-That's right.**

Nakia nudges Ryan a bit. Zelda then pleads.

 **Zelda-Then can you drop me off at the beach then? I have a feeling Chet will be there.**

 **Ryan-The beach? Sure..**

 **Zelda-Thanks. I appreciate it.**

Nakia says.

 **Nakia-But wait, what if he's some maniac?**

 **Zelda-Well if he is then well.**

She gives Nakia an obvious look that says "I'm a Power Ranger, like you, remember?" Nakia understands but still says.

 **Nakia-If you need us, call.**

 **Zelda-Don't worry. I will.**

 **Nakia-Good.**

On Sinistar's moon palace, Dragonlord asks her questions about Emperor Makai.

 **Sinistar-WHAT?!**

 **Dragonlord-Will you join forces with him?**

 **Sinistar-NO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!**

 **Dragonlord-Perhaps he can help you defeat the Power Rangers.**

 **Sinistar-ENOUGH OF THIS! I can deal with those Rangers myself!**

 **Dragonlord-Yes.**

Sinistar dismisses Dragonlord and looks into her viewing dome. She spots Ryan dropping Zelda off at the beach and so this intrigues her. She sits down in her seat and comes up with an idea as Ryan drives off.

 **Sinistar-Hmm. Perhaps if I create a monster that can jam the Pink Ranger's communicator, then maybe she'll be finished! Hmm..**

Meanwhile at the beach, Zelda looks around and see's that its totally empty. But a few minutes later she hears someone driving up. She doesn't make herself noticeable, not until she finds out that its Chet. He walks over to the edge of the land and starts throwing in small pebbles into the water. Zelda comes out of hiding and says to him.

 **Zelda-Hey, that's not a good thing to do. You could hurt a fish.**

Chet whirls around to see who's talking to him, when he see's who it is all he does is turn right back around without saying a word.

Zelda walks a bit closer. Chet whirls around again but this time he speaks.

Chet-What do you want from me?! Huh?!

Zelda stops walking.

 **Zelda-I just think you need a friend, that's all.**

 **Chet-Don't you think that's for me to decide?!**

 **Zelda-Yes.. But you can't keep going on like this. You could end up hurting yourself really bad emotionally.**

 **Chet-Hurting myself? What?!**

 **Zelda-I know you're lonely, and upset at something. And so if you keep feeling this way then you'll end up being a lot more hurt than before. Your mind will become destructive.**

 **Chet-No it won't!**

 **Zelda-I believe it will. And what I mean is you'll end up getting into serious fights just to relieve your anger.**

 **Chet-I just want to be left alone! I..**

He stops talking. But Zelda continues to pursue him.

 **Zelda-You can talk to me. Now a guy with a temper like yours wouldn't like spending his time at the beach if he didn't have a soft spot, right?**

 **Chet-You couldn't possible understand me! No counselors do, or anyone!**

 **Zelda-Try me. You just need a friend..**

 **Chet-No I don't! What I need is to be left alone! So don't come near me!**

Zelda sighs.

Chet starts to leave the area when a monster by the name of Volta appears right in front of him. Volta is a female monster with spiky steel hair, a metal body, and an evil mind. Chet gasps out a bit as the monster says in a mono robotic tone.

 **Volta-I am Volta. And you two are my prisoners!**

Zelda turns around and is shocked a bit emotionally. The monster then plunges her hand into the sandy ground and causes a force field to arise and trap Zelda and Chet inside.

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-Oh no!**

Zelda tries to use her communicator to call for help but she can't get through.

The monster touches Chet's shoulder and shocks him very badly, he falls onto his knees in absolute pain. Zelda rushes over to him and stands in front just a few feet. Volta laughs and says.

 **Volta-I'm going to destroy you, now!**

Zelda responds to that.

 **Zelda-I don't think so!**

Chet falls onto the ground and is barely conscience. Zelda turns around and leans down towards him as she says.

 **Zelda-Don't worry Chet. Everything will be all right**

She stands back up and prepares to morph. The monster looks and laughs as Zelda shouts out with her right hand arisen.

 **Zelda-PINK STARLIGHT POWER!**

Very soon after a pink beam emerges and shines on Zelda, a few seconds later Zelda becomes the Pink Ranger.

The Pink Ranger stands in front of Chet's form as Volta begins her attack. She immediately materializes a sword and causes a black essence of evil to surround the Pink Ranger. Once she's completely surrounded, the monster's sword starts to glow and then she waves the sword around and zaps the Pink Ranger with a heavy energy blast that causes the evil essence to become electrified and zap the Pink Ranger along with the monster's sword blast at the same time. The Pink Ranger screams out in agony as she falls onto her back.

 **Pink Ranger-UGHH!**

She gets up as Volta rushes over to her and the fight begins. Volta attempts to strike the Pink Ranger with her sword but she ducks and does a floor sweeping swoop that makes Volta fall onto her back. But now, Volta kicks the Pink Ranger in her stomach as she lays on her back and sends her flying across the area and crashing into the other side of the force field with shocking results. She screams out again as her body falls.

 **Pink Ranger-Ugh! Can't let this thing beat me!**

Volta gets up and rushes back over to fight the Pink Ranger. As she attempts to strike her again, the Pink Ranger gets up and leaps over the monster's body. When she lands on the other side, the Pink Ranger materializes her weapon and whips Volta with her whip a few times, but all this causes is Volta's metal body to surge with electrical power.

The monster gets angry and so she charges at the Pink Ranger and gives her a triple thundering punch in her stomach. She groans out as now the monster does a full turn around kick right that knocks the Pink Ranger back down to the ground again in pain.

Volta lifts up her metal sword and is about to deliver the final strike when something knocks her sword out of her evil hands. She turns around and see's that its Chet, looking very weak but there helping the Pink Ranger.

The monster gets very angry and picks him up by the neck, she then starts laughing as she also starts rushing so that she'll crash into the other side of the force field with Chet's body in hand. The resulting crash will start a powerful surge that will flow through Chet's body and destroy him once and for all.

The Pink Ranger gets angry as she stands up again. She then transforms her whip into a saber. She hurls the saber towards the running monster and soon she stops running due to the saber plunged into her metal back. The pink energy starts to shock the monster and causes her to drop Chet and scream out in pain. She tries to get the saber out of her back but she can't reach it.

Meanwhile, Nakia, Kimberly and Ryan decide to get to the beach after wondering if Zelda okay or not. When they get there they see everything.

 **Nakia-Oh no! We've got to help her!**

They rush over towards the force field and just before they get to it a band of dragon warriors appear.

 **Ryan-Aww man, these things again!**

They spread out and take on the dragon warriors.

Nakia does a back flip and when she's back on her feet again, she does a hard back kick which sends a dragon warrior flying. She then does a front kick, then a side kick and a floor swooping sweep to knock down a few more. When she notices just one more threatening her, she leaps up into the air a bit and does an awesome thunderous bicycle kick.

Ryan takes two dragon warriors and push them together hard, they end up disoriented and fall onto the ground. He then does a back kick and a full high leap, when he gets closer to his opponents he does a final tornado kick and knocks them all down.

Kimberly grabs a dragon warrior and kicks it in the face from the side, she then does a back flip and grabs one by the head, she then proceeds to bring it down onto the ground. When she's back up again she does a back kick and then a powerful front kick to finish off the remaining dragon warriors.

They rush over and quickly morph, but they find out that they can't penetrate the force field.

 **Yellow Ranger-What do we do now?!**

 **Red Ranger-We'll break it open.. Combine the power from our weapons.**

 **Yellow Ranger-All right!**

Inside of the force field, the monster becomes weak. The Pink Ranger consoles Chet a bit then looks up. She lets him rest as she leaps up into the force field very quickly. The monster stands in the middle as the Pink Ranger quickly strikes her from the air once, she then makes her way to the front of the force field and when she hit's the front part she pushes off to keep her air speed and she does the same when she hit's the back part of the force field and then from both sides all very quickly, and with each time, she delivers heavy strikes towards Volta.

With the quick strikes all ready delivered to the monster, she screams out in pain and falls onto the ground as the Pink Ranger lands in front of her.. When Volta hit's the ground she explodes into a heavy dust that destroys the force field.

The Pink Ranger takes back her weapon and makes sure Chet is all right. The other Rangers stand there a bit in shock but they come back to their senses.

 **Yellow Ranger-You did it..**

The Pink Ranger looks up and nods. She then says.

 **Pink Ranger-We've got to get him to a hospital. He's not well at all.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Okay.**

They all leave the beach area to get to the hospital, but as their normal selves.

Meanwhile, an angry Sinistar sits on her throne saying to herself.

 **Sinistar-One of these days I will destroy those Power Rangers! ONE OF THESE DAYS THEY WILL BE GONE! GRRR!**

Her eyes start glowing brightly red..


	42. Guilt

Chapter 42 Guilt

Zelda sits in the hospital room assigned to Chet on the second floor. She sits and waits to see if he will improve. She gets up for a while and leaves the room to ask the nurse a question.

After getting an answer, Zelda decides to go back into the room and just sit and see if Chet will get better any time soon. Her friends show up after a few hours and tell her its time to go home. But Zelda doesn't want to leave. She feels she's responsible for Chet's critical condition and so she needs to stay and watch over him. Nakia says in a gentle sympathetic tone.

 **Nakia-Zelda. The doctors will take good care of him. You can't stay here all night. His family should be here soon.**

Zelda responds.

 **Zelda-But his family isn't here.**

 **Nakia-Well like I said the doctors will take care of him. You need to get some rest before you knock yourself out.**

 **Zelda-But its my fault that he's this way. I can't leave him.**

 **Nakia-Your fault? You saved him.**

 **Zelda-Yes, but if it wasn't for me he wouldn't of been attacked.**

 **Nakia-Zelda its not your fault! And you know that!**

 **Zelda-But..**

Nakia stops her from talking and says to her sternly.

 **Nakia-Come on, we've got to get you home.**

Zelda finally agrees and leaves but promises she will be back tomorrow after school.

Sinistar has observed the way Zelda's feelings has presented her and thinks to herself.

 **Sinistar-Hmm, so she feels guilty about that particular human being hurt eh. How can I use this to my advantage… Hmmm..**

She thinks continuously and finally comes up with an idea.

 **Sinistar-That's it! I'll use the shadow master. Yes, he will provide Zelda with an excess amount of guilt to finally cause her to give up being a Ranger and perish!**

She chuckles deeply to herself.

The next day at school, Zelda goes to her locker. Today she's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t shirt with a pink strip that has been printed in a wrap around fashion, and also she's wearing tennis shoes. She puts her books away and then leaves to go to the counselor's office. When she gets there she see's Mrs. Patterson speaking with a woman she hasn't seen before, so she waits till their conversation is over.

When it is over, Zelda walks over to Mrs. Patterson who's wearing basically the same thing she wore yesterday and says.

 **Zelda-Did you hear about Chet?**

Mrs. Patterson looks up from her computer for a second and responds.

 **Mrs. Patterson-Yes. It is sad.**

 **Zelda-Where are his parents? Or anyone related to him?**

 **Mrs. Patterson-His family is in Australia, Zelda.**

Zelda gasps but faintly.

 **Zelda-Australia?**

Mrs. Patterson nods.

 **Zelda-Hmm, is he from there or are they just vacationing?**

 **Mrs. Patterson-He's from Australia. He just moved out here on a student exchange program.**

 **Zelda-Oh I see.**

 **Mrs. Patterson-Yes. But there seems to be no getting through to his parents right now. But everyone will keep trying.**

 **Zelda-Okay.**

Zelda leaves the office and when lunch time arrives, she goes into the cafeteria to get her meal and instead of eating inside, she leaves to go out to sit down on the grass in the front of the school with some of the other students.

When she gets outside she notices the blue sky turning dark and gray clouds appearing out of no where it seems. She looks up again and then back down and to her astonishment she see's everyone who was just outside with her, gone.

She stands up and asks herself.

 **Zelda-What's going on here!?**

Thundering noises arise and a bit of flashing lightning. Zelda looks all around and its totally dark, she tries to leave the spot she's in but she can't. Zelda is trapped within a calm dark vortex. She hears a dark and raspy voice speaking to her.

 **Shadow Master-Oh my. That poor boy, in the hospital and all because of another careless human being.**

Zelda exclaims.

 **Zelda-WHAT?!**

 **Shadow Master-I know you heard me correctly. I don't need to repeat myself. Although if I did it would only express my concern for that poor boy.**

 **Zelda-Who are you?!**

 **Shadow Master-Just a concerned being with extraordinary powers.**

Inside of the school, Kimberly and Nakia look all over for Zelda. They finally decide to go to lunch without her. When they get to the cafeteria they do end up asking if anyone has seen her and are told that she's outside eating and thinking. Nakia sighs as she looks at Kimberly and says.

 **Nakia-I hope she's not still beating herself up over what happened yesterday.**

 **Kimberly-I don't understand it. She saved his life.**

 **Nakia-I know. Zelda is too kind and she believes its all her fault and probably won't get over it till he's better.**

The two of them leave the cafeteria and make it towards the main exit. Nakia pushes the door in an attempt to open it but it won't budge.

 **Nakia-What in the world?!**

She tries again but it still won't move at all. Kimberly tries and gets the same results.

They then look outside of the smaller windows located at the top of the door and what they see starts worrying them.

 **Kimberly-I don't believe it! Its in the middle of the day and its completely dark outside. I mean you can't even see the tree's, the cars, the streets or anything!**

 **Nakia-I know. And if Zelda is out there then I have a feeling she's in trouble. And I know who's behind it!**

They both say together.

 **Nakia and Kimberly-Sinistar!**

Outside of the school, Zelda is plagued by shadows of what happened yesterday, her spirit becomes slowly broken. The shadow master laughs in a monotone voice and then says.

 **Shadow Master-How could you have put another human being in such a situation? Especially when that human has no special powers whatsoever to defend himself.**

Zelda breaks down even more and says in a whimpering tone.

 **Zelda-It wasn't my fault!**

 **Shadow Master-Oh yes it was! Look at the shadows! They don't lie!**

 **Zelda-I won't listen to you!**

 **Shadow Master-You're not fit to be a Power Ranger. You should resign! What Ranger can live with him or herself after causing such harm to another human?**

Zelda grunts and groans out as she falls onto her knees and starts sobbing.

 **Shadow Master-Do yourself and your fellow Rangers a favor, quit the team! It's the only way!**

Zelda sobs some more as her feeling of guilt is multiplied a thousand fold. The Shadow Master's voice now says as it produces shadows of everyone Zelda knows. She looks up at the images with teary eyes.

First an image of Mrs. Patterson sitting at her desk and looking very angry and annoyed.

 **Mrs. Patterson-I can't believe it. Such an innocent boy that only needed friendship. I can't believe what Zelda caused him! Such pain he's in now and all because of Zelda's persistent nosing! She isn't fit to be anyone's friend! She's horrible! Horrible, horrible, horrible!**

Now the image shows Mrs. Patterson putting her head down on her desk and sobbing.

Next, an image of her friends shaking their heads in disgust.

 **Michael-I never thought Zelda would be so thoughtless.**

 **Kimberly-It is very sad.**

 **Joshua-How could she endanger another person on purpose like that?**

 **Nakia-I don't know but I think we need to think about taking a vote to kick her out of our team.**

Zelda sobbingly says but in a whisper.

 **Zelda-Nakia..**

Michael adds.

 **Michael-With her out we can be sure no one else will end up like Chet.**

Next, Ryan says.

 **Ryan-Yeah I know. As leader of the team I'll have to ask her to give up her powers and leave, its only for the better.**

They all agree and nod their heads.

Meanwhile on the moon, the evil sorceress is very pleased to see one of her monsters succeeding. She sits in her seat and watches through her viewing dome.

 **Sinistar-This is excellent. Zelda will be broken down in no time! Hahaha!**

Nakia tells Ryan that there's trouble outside and they can't get out of the school. So they find a hiding spot to contact Myndor. When he answers he says.

 **Myndor-Yes I know. The vortex is impenetrable.**

 **Nakia-Really?**

 **Myndor-Yes, Joshua, Michael and I have been monitoring it ever since the Wizard's pool detected it and we know there is a very strong and dark power surrounding Zelda. And it appears that she is feeling guilty which is also feeding its evil power and will stay until Zelda's spirit is broken.**

Nakia sighs.

 **Nakia-Oh man, no!**

 **Ryan-What can we do?**

 **Myndor-Stay put. I'll find a way to get you into the vortex before its too late.**

 **Kimberly-Please hurry Myndor, please!**

 **Myndor-I will.**

His voice fades away. The three of them look at each other as they stand in a corner made for three. Kimberly says.

 **Kimberly-Why is Sinistar so evil? Why?**

Nakia answers.

 **Nakia-She's crazy and wants power. That's why we have to stop her.**

Kimberly sighs.

Back outside and within the darkened vortex, Zelda still sobs but this time uncontrollably.

The shadow Master's voice sounds again.

 **Shadow Master-Give up, pathetic Power Ranger! You have done no good for the team!**

Zelda says in a sobbing tone.

 **Zelda-But..**

 **Shadow Master-You must give up!**

Minutes later, Nakia's communicator beeps and so does Kimberly's and Ryan's.. They get into the same corner and answer.

 **Nakia-Yes, Myndor?**

Myndor answers.

 **Myndor-The Wizard's Pool has come up with an idea that might work.**

 **Nakia-What is it?**

 **Myndor-We will be able to cast a spell and teleport you outside. Once outside you must throw your daggers at a 90 degree angle to break open the vortex surrounding Zelda. Once the vortex is open she'll be all right.**

 **Nakia-We got it.**

 **Myndor-Be careful Rangers..**

 **Kimberly-We will.**

Myndor's voice fades and their communicators shut off. Nakia looks at Ryan and says.

 **Nakia-Looks like its time to morph.**

 **Ryan-Couldn't of said it better myself.**

Ryan and the two girls quickly prepare to morph. They call upon their powers and very quickly they transform into the Red, Yellow and White Star Force Rangers.

They get a message from Myndor again but telepathically. He sends them a glowing white crystal and instructs them to break it while they're inside of the school. The power fumes it releases will allow them to teleport outside and help Zelda.

Once done, the Rangers teleport outside and see that its totally dark.

 **Yellow Ranger-Wow this is all too weird.**

 **Red Ranger-Can you see where to throw your daggers?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Not really but that'll change.**

The Yellow Ranger materializes her daggers and soon they glow brightly yellow. She leaps up into the sky and hurls them at a 90 degree angle just like Myndor said, and once the daggers hit that exact spot they cause a major chain reaction that makes the invisible vortex sizzle with opposing energy. The vortex instantly cracks and releases Zelda, who's now looking very bad but still in one piece. The sky returns to its normal blue with sunny lights beaming from high above.

The Rangers rush over to their friend just as the monster behind all of this appears floating up in the sky. The shadow master is basically a dark and smoky creature with a wrap around cape and two horns coming from out of its forehead.

The Rangers look up and see as Zelda comes back to her senses. The Yellow Ranger then says to the monster.

 **Yellow Ranger-Eww, another ugly monster!**

Suddenly, the Black and Blue Rangers flip into action to help out their friends. Zelda regains her strength slowly, her friends stand on opposite sides of her as she looks up at the monster and says.

 **Zelda-How dare you make me feel less than human! I have realized that I have done nothing wrong, nothing at all! And my friends would never turn on me! NEVER! So I don't believe anything you have shown me!**

The Yellow Ranger then adds.

 **Yellow Ranger-Our friendship is stronger than your illusions!**

The monster says nothing. Zelda now raises her hand and calls forth the pink starlight, she yells out as it appears and shines down on her.

 **Zelda-PINK STARLIGHT POWER!**

The beam becomes explosive upon Zelda and quickly transforms her into the Pink Star Force Ranger. And now, with all of the Rangers present they prepare to attack the shadow master.

They stand there in the front of the school and on the green grass as the monster sits afloat. Then all of a sudden the monster leaps down and rips through them very quickly. They all scream out as their bodies fall onto the ground in pain.

The monster then lands on its smoky feet and properly introduces itself as it stands on the opposite side of the Rangers.

 **Shadow Master-I am the shadow master! Here to make your lives, living nightmares!**

The Pink Ranger stands up and says.

 **Pink Ranger-That won't happen!**

She leaps up into the air and sticks out her leg in an attempt to give the monster a hard kick in the face, but the monster jumps up higher and kicks the Pink Ranger in the back. She lands on the ground with a tremendously hard smack.

The Power Rangers then regroup again and now they attack the monster as it lands on its feet. The Yellow Ranger takes a swing at it with her daggers but it ducks, and behind him the Red Ranger attempts to swipe it with his dragon sword, and from both of its opposite sides, the Black Ranger takes a swing and so does the Blue Ranger, the monster gets out of the way again in the air and causes both Rangers to hit themselves. Once in the air, the White Ranger takes action, she too leaps up into the air and releases a band of flaming arrows towards the monster. The monster does something she doesn't expect, it kicks the flaming arrows away from it and sends them right back to the White Ranger.

The flaming arrows hit the White Ranger and knocks her out of the sky very quickly.

The shadow master lands again and the Pink Ranger comes from behind it, delivering a high kick to its back. The monster laughs and turns around to grab the Pink Ranger's foot, it then lifts her up and over its body. She screams out as she falls onto her back.

The Rangers regroup again and this time the shadow master waves its hands all around its body and causes a huge black smog to appear over the Power Rangers. With the black smog in place it starts causing the Ranger's suits to set off small explosions. The small explosions speed up faster and they let out painful groans.

 **Power Rangers-UGH! UHHHH!**

The heavy black smog still attacks the Rangers, but not only does it do its job well but the monster leaps up again and when it gets closer it delivers powerful punches towards the White, Black and Blue Rangers, and powerful kicks towards the Yellow, Red and Pink Rangers. The shadow master then does a back body twist and lands on the opposite side of the Rangers as they all fall onto the ground very quickly.

The monster laughs and says.

 **Shadow Master-And now Power Rangers, its time for my ultimate attack! Your shadows will cloud your minds and destroy your spirits in an agony of guilt!**

The Blue Ranger stands up and says.

 **Blue Ranger-We have nothing to feel guilty about!**

The Shadow master says.

 **Shadow Master-Oh, everyone has something to feel guilty about! Its just a matter of my power bringing it out!**

The Power Rangers all stand up quickly and the Black Ranger says as he stands in the center.

 **Black Ranger-Come on everyone, time to bring on the Starlight Artillery Saber!**

They all agree and say.

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT!**

An essence of the Universe appears and surrounds the Power Rangers. They all hold their weapons together as they glow brightly. The glowing stops and reveals a powerful new blaster, with the dragon sword as the base and with its blade sticking straight up, the Phoenix Bow holding the daggers on both of its opposite sides and the axe in the center of it. The panther whip transformed into two pink power bars that settle on top of the opposite sides of the bow and the hammerhead shark's harpoon broken up into two pieces and put into the very ends of the bow's opposite sides. The Red Ranger takes a hold of the sword's base as the others stand behind him. He then says.

 **Red Ranger-All right! Artillery saber activate!**

The sword starts glowing red from the bottom, then the glowing moves up to charge the other weapons attached to it. The Rangers then yell out together.

 **Power Rangers-ARTILLERY BLASTER!**

The mighty weapons fires from all of the combined weapons at once just as the shadow master begins its final attack. The intense fiery power strikes the shadow master quickly and heavily therefore causing it to scream out in agony. The Rangers then break away as the Red Ranger starts running towards the monster slowly with the Ranger's ultimate weapon in hand. Then very quickly and with agility as the ultimate weapon glows, the Red Ranger leaps up off of the ground and while in the air, he yells out fiercely.

 **Red Ranger-STARLIGHT ARTILLERY SABER STRIKE!**

With those words spoken, the Red Ranger delivers two very powerful slashes at the already hurt monster, and then he delivers one more slash. He then lands just as the Pink Ranger takes off in the air and sticks out her right leg, as she does this her entire body starts to glow pink. She then super kicks the shadow master triple time and knocks him off his feet. She then lands next to the Red Ranger as they both now stand in front of the monster as it falls slowly onto its back and into a huge fiery explosion that sets off three times than usual for a normal monster.

Within Sinistar's monster destroyed all hope for her glory becomes dim. She vows revenge as usual and sits and thinks once again.

Later on when everything is back to normal, Zelda visits Chet again and finds out that the people watching over him are there visiting him but taking time away to get something to eat and she also finds out that he's doing fine. She also finds out that his family has finally been contacted and are on their way. She smiles and says to herself.

 **Zelda-I'm so happy for him. Now when he gets better. I'll still try and be his friend.**

She smiles again and leaves the hospital. Zelda no longer feels guilty. She has had time to think and she knows that what the shadow master was showing her were only illusions. So she leaves with a free conscience.


	43. Mind Control

Chapter 43 Mind Control

After a while of thinking, Emperor Makai has finally thought of a way to win Sinistar to his side. He sits deeply within his treasure room awaiting Illak's arrival. When he does arrive he gives Emperor Makai a complete energy resource report.

 **Illak-We have been monitoring the resources left on our planet and they are very low.**

Emperor Makai says back to him.

 **Emperor Makai-I figured as much. But soon we'll have a source of energy that will allow our planet to stay afloat.**

 **Illak-Um I sort of had an idea as well.**

 **Emperor Makai-What is it?**

 **Illak-How about you melt away your treasure. That will surely provide us with enough energy to sustain us forever.**

Emperor Makai grows angry at Illak's suggestion. So he places his hook at the end of Illak's very ugly face and draws it closer to his green cheek as he says.

 **Emperor Makai-You wouldn't want me to destroy all of my beautiful treasure, now would you?**

Illak who's now sweating and feeling very scared responds in a very frightened tone.

 **Illak-Uh no, I don't know what I was thinking, my lord! I would never..**

Emperor Makai stops him from talking.

 **Emperor Makai-Get out of my sight!**

Illak takes off running. Emperor Makai chuckles to himself.

On Earth, in the city of Terra Falls, a very weak and hurt Chet is found a lot better. He's been released from the hospital and as soon as he does leave, he asks for Zelda. He runs into Kimberly downtown literally and she instantly recognizes him.

 **Kimberly-Hey, you're Chet, right?**

He says.

 **Chet-Yeah.**

 **Kimberly-Zelda's friend?**

 **Chet-You know Zelda?**

 **Kimberly-Yeah, she's one of my good friends.**

 **Chet-Do you know where I can find her now?**

 **Kimberly-Well she's at the beach with a couple of our friends now.**

 **Chet-Thanks.**

He takes off running. Kimberly smiles and turns on her communicator. She pushes the pink button on it and instantly Zelda answers.

 **Zelda-Yes?**

 **Kimberly-Hey, Zelda, someone's looking for you. But act shocked anyway.**

 **Zelda-Who?**

 **Kimberly-Chet.. I told him you're at the beach and he's on his way. I think he wants to talk to you.**

 **Zelda-Okay. Thanks Kim.**

 **Kimberly-No problem. Kim out.**

She turns off her communicator and walks into a department store..

Meanwhile, back on the planet Miraki. The Emperor orders Illak to send out an intergalactic message to contact Sinistar. The electrified message travels from the planet and appears right in the center of Sinistar's viewing dome. An alert tells her that someone is trying to contact her, so she looks and says.

Sinistar-Who in the universe is trying to contact me?! Hmm.

She unscrambles the message and see's that its Emperor Makai. He says.

Emperor Makai-It didn't take long for my message to reach you. And so I want to make a proposal.

She listens as the message continues.

 **Emperor Makai-You visit my planet again for a short time, just to think about ruling by my side and I will give you all of my treasure. And I say this because no treasure can match the beauty you possess.**

This intrigues Sinistar, but not in a good way. She says to herself.

 **Sinistar-All right Makai. I'll visit your planet again. But once I'm there. I'll destroy you!**

On the planet Miraki, the Emperor says to his minion as they watch the green sky.

 **Emperor Makai-Soon we'll have all the power we need, and then some. And Sinistar is going to help us get it.**

He chuckles to himself.

Sinistar arrives on the planet Miraki with Dragonlord. She is greeted by Illak and Emperor Makai. They take the two of them back to the Emperor's palace. When she walks in she see's everything in a green color. The Emperor sits on his throne and asks her to sit next to him, she does and instructs Dragonlord to stay alert.

After a few minutes of talking, Emperor Makai's minion takes Dragonlord out of the palace to give him a tour of their planet, or so he says.

Emperor Makai stands up from his throne after being rejected by Sinistar. He says to himself.

 **Emperor Makai-Its okay.**

He then pushes a lever behind Sinistar's chair and causes it to electrify. The intense power causes Sinistar to faint. Minutes later she wakes up in another room, but strapped to a table. She looks around and gets very angry.

 **Sinistar-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?**

Emperor Makai shows himself as he holds both the eye of cawdor and Sinistar's scepter of power. He says to her as he sets them aside.

 **Emperor Makai-You won't be needing these right now, my dear.**

Sinistar gets angrier and struggles a bit. Emperor Makai smiles and says to her.

 **Emperor Makai-No use struggling my dear, you're powers have been paralyzed for the moment. Just until we finish.**

 **Sinistar-FINISH WHAT?!**

 **Emperor Makai-You'll see.**

He then looks to his left and says.

 **Emperor Makai-Drudgor! Now!**

A hideous looking alien creature appears and attaches a very small micro mind chip on the left side of Sinistar's forehead. Soon it lets off a strong electrical current that renders her completely helpless and at the mercy of Emperor Makai. He leans down as Sinistar's eyes start flashing.

 **Emperor Makai-You see, there's always someone sneakier than the sneakiest. And you'll do exactly what I say, won't you?**

Sinistar responds in a grim low tone.

 **Sinistar-Yes, my lord.**

 **Emperor Makai-Excellent! Now I want you to go to the planet earth and bring back as much energy as you can.. And if you're interrupted, then well, deal with those who dare to interfere!**

He lets her loose as she responds.

 **Sinistar-As you command.**

Sinistar disappears instantly. The Emperor smirks and says.

 **Emperor Makai-This plan will definitely mean a bright future for my planet.**

On Earth, Zelda and her friends along with their new found friend Chet all leave the beach to go out to get some burgers and hotdogs. Suddenly a bright sphere of red, yellow and white light appears with electrical power surging all through it appears in the city of Terra Falls. The sphere travels all throughout the city till it finds a very large volcano with awesome magma power.

The sphere transforms into Sinistar as it lands on the side of the volcano. Sinistar then leaps up into the air and dives down into the heart of the very hot and active volcano.

Kimberly meets up with everyone else as Ryan's communicator beeps. He then answers his communicator while the others are away from him for a minute.

Ryan-Yeah Myndor?

 **Myndor-You must morph and teleport to the Mount. Casmir.**

 **Ryan-The largest volcano here in town?**

 **Myndor-Yes, there is a high energy disturbance inside of it. And if its released then it will destroy the city.**

 **Ryan-Right, we're on our way.**

Ryan tells his friends and soon after saying they have to leave to Chet they all morph and flip into action.

The outside of the volcano starts to shake violently.

 **Yellow Ranger-I wonder what's going on in there?!**

 **Red Ranger-I don't know, but we've got to stop it!**

 **White Ranger-Right!**

The Rangers look up as they hear a small explosion go off which is caused by the leaving of Sinistar. She notices the Rangers and lands on the opposite side.

The Black Ranger steps up and says.

 **Black Ranger-We should of known it was you!**

Sinistar doesn't say a word, only thing she does is attack the Rangers. She rips through their bodies so fast that the attack was almost never seen but the resulting pain was. Sinistar lands back on the other side and takes off into the sky. The Rangers fall onto the ground but manage to get back up.

 **Red Ranger-What's going on here?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-I don't know. But whatever she's up too, we can't let her get away with it.**

 **Pink Ranger-But she just took off without really trying to destroy us.**

 **White Ranger-Its weird. Isn't it?**

 **Black Ranger-I'll say it is.**

 **Blue Ranger-Me too.**

The Power Rangers return to Stone Henge and find out that Sinistar is taking energy from wherever she can.

 **Pink Ranger-Why is she doing this now?**

 **Myndor-Perhaps this is just another chapter in her evil attempt to destroy us.**

 **Yellow Ranger-But she didn't even try to destroy us.**

 **Blue Ranger-She attacked us once and then took off.**

 **Myndor-Hmmm.**

Emperor Makai calls for Sinistar to return back to Miraki soon. Meanwhile, on the planet Illak has been given instructions to capture Dragonlord and tie up his body to a very large wheel. Illak of course obeys his the Emperor and tricks Dragonlord so that it will be easier to tie him up upon the large spiked wheel.

 **Dragonlord-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**

 **Illak-I'm sorry but its either you or me! I have to obey my Emperor.**

 **Dragonlord-Sinistar won't stand for this! She will destroy you!**

Illak chuckles.

 **Illak-Oh I highly doubt that.**

 **Dragonlord-What?**

 **Illak-Your leader has been captured and her mind is now totally controlled by my Emperor.**

Dragonlord exclaims.

 **Dragonlord-YOU'RE LYING!**

 **Illak-I am not lying. Anyway, what does it matter? You'll be destroyed soon.**

Dragonlord growls.

Back at the palace. Emperor Makai puts Sinistar's scepter and the eye of cawdor into a large class cabinet just behind his throne area. When she returns to his palace, she reveals the vast amount of energy she captured within a sphere. She gives it to Emperor Makai, who's now looking very happy and pleased.

 **Emperor Makai-Ah yes, I knew you could do it! The more energy the better!**

He then says to himself.

 **Emperor Makai-When we have enough to forever sustain my planet then I will plunder the universe and steal its precious treasures for my own! Haha!**

He commands Sinistar to take a seat, and so she does. He then says to her.

 **Emperor Makai-You have done very well. But when you return to earth you must gather more energy, more than before, understand?**

She responds in a monotone voice.

 **Sinistar-Yes.**

 **Emperor Makai-Very good.**

Back on earth, the Rangers witness the energy drain through the wizard's pool. They see dried up oil refineries, wiped out volcano's, nearly destroyed Power Plants. The Black Ranger says to Myndor.

 **Black Ranger-Why do you think she's draining energy instead of focusing on us?**

 **Myndor-Not an easy answer. But I do know she would never stop thinking about destroying you and finding me.**

 **Pink Ranger-She didn't even say a word to us. Like it wasn't her.**

 **Myndor-Oh I'm sure it was.**

 **Red Ranger-If she shows up again, we'll confront her. And deal with her.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Right.**

Emperor Makai just sits and stares at the flowing energy with the sphere Sinistar used to capture it.

 **Emperor Makai-This is most impressive. Earth has more energy than I thought. Excellent! A second attack must take the remaining energy, no matter what!**

In the back of the palace, Dragonlord starts to think of a way that might be of some use to him, something that will allow him to escape and bring Sinistar back to her true senses. But what he asks, what will snap Sinistar back to herself and get them out of this mess.

Illak returns and says to Dragonlord as he is still tied up.

 **Illak-I will have to let you go soon.**

 **Dragonlord-Let me go?**

 **Illak-Oh yes, but not in the way you think. Nooo. You see once I activate the wheel, it will spin off.**

 **Dragonlord-So?**

 **Illak-It has a sensory device installed in it. The device is set on a course. A course directly into the sun.**

Dragonlord gasps.

 **Dragonlord-You wouldn't dare!**

 **Illak-Oh yes I would. Its only Sinistar that our Emperor desires. Not you! So you must be destroyed, and soon!**

Illak looks up and smirks a bit as he notices Dragonlord's cool but dismay look.

 **Illak-Oh come now. It won't be too bad, just hot!**

He leaves the area laughing up a storm..


	44. Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 44 Survival of the Fittest

Emperor Makai has tricked and captured both Sinistar and Dragonlord. Due to a power chip placed on Sinistar's body, the Emperor has the power to control everything she does now. He also plans to have Dragonlord destroyed and keep Sinistar in his power forever.

On earth, the Power Rangers go all around the city of Terra Falls to try and restore energy that was taken earlier. They have their work cut out for them today.

Back on Miraki.. Dragonlord still struggles against the large spiked wheel he's tied up too. He can't help but think that this might be the end for him. He does come up with an idea, if he's able to find a certain soft spot within Illak then he'll use that to get his way off of the wheel and help Sinistar return to normal.

Illak comes walking out of the palace again but this time he carries with him an electronic tracking device. He looks back up at Dragonlord and speaks.

 **Illak-Okay, my dragon friend, its almost time to get rid of you.**

Dragonlord tries something and he hopes it works.

 **Dragonlord-Why do you take orders from the Emperor? You seem so intelligent.**

Illak slowly turns around as what Dragonlord just said hit's a soft spot. He then says.

 **Illak-I do?**

 **Dragonlord-Yes. If anyone should be running things, it should be you.**

 **Illak-Well. I can't run things. The emperor has changed. And he will destroy me.**

 **Dragonlord-Oh come now. I'm sure you could think of something to handle him. After all it was you who thought of getting him out of that tomb, right?**

 **Illak-Yes.**

 **Dragonlord-It was you who led your people while he was sleeping, right?**

 **Illak-Yes, but.**

Dragonlord cuts him off.

 **Dragonlord-Then you should do something for yourself.**

 **Illak-Like what?**

 **Dragonlord-Like demanding respect. Taking over his palace and ruling this planet with an iron fist!**

 **Illak-I am weak compared to him.**

 **Dragonlord-Weak in mind, but not in spirit I sense.**

 **Illak-Well..**

 **Dragonlord-If you're willing to give it a try then I'll help you.**

 **Illak-How?**

 **Dragonlord-Sinistar has a sphere with an eye inside.**

 **Illak-Oh yes I have seen it. Emperor Makai has taken it and has proclaimed it to be one of his most valued treasures.**

 **Dragonlord-Well that "treasure" has a tremendous amount of power within it and will grant its holder any wish.**

 **Illak-Any wish?**

 **Dragonlord-Yes, any wish your heart desires, my friend.**

 **Illak-Hmm. But if I try and steal and if I'm caught I will be destroyed.**

 **Dragonlord-Don't worry about petty technicalities. You will get the eye. I know it. You have a flare for treachery.**

Illak says in a modest way.

 **Illak-Yes I suppose I do.**

 **Dragonlord-So if you get the eye I will show you how to use it.**

Illak thinks that this might be a trick, yet its intriguing but still might be a trick so he says.

 **Illak-You might be tricking me dragon! I can't trust you.**

 **Dragonlord-Yes you can and to prove it. You don't have to untie me once you get it. I'll just tell you how to use it, properly.**

 **Illak-Hmm.**

 **Dragonlord-You have my word.**

He then says to himself.

 **Dragonlord-Fool..**

He then speaks up again.

 **Dragonlord-Steal the eye and you will be able to vanquish your Emperor and rule in his place!**

Illak responds.

 **Illak-I do like that idea. And if I do steal it without getting caught I will reward you.**

 **Dragonlord-No need too.**

 **Illak-No no I insist. I will allow you to see me become all powerful, right before you are plunged into the heart of the sun.**

He smirks and then walks away.

Dragonlord then says to himself in a smug way.

 **Dragonlord-It'll be your heart that Sinistar will tear away.**

He chuckles.

Meanwhile, inside of the palace and inside of his throne room, a very bland looking Sinistar sits in her seat but knocked out. Emperor Makai returns with his scientist, Drudgor. He says to him as they walk into his throne room.

 **Emperor Makai-And your sure the micro chip will not die out?**

Drudgor responds.

 **Drudgor-I am positive my Emperor. It will last forever.**

 **Emperor Makai-Good. Because its almost time to send her back to earth for another energy capture.**

Illak walks into the throne room but unnoticed. He quickly hides behind a large stoned box as he see's the Emperor speaking to Drudgor. Illak peeks behind the box and see's the scepter and eye of cawdor behind Sinistar in a glass cabinet. He gasps and almost becomes hypnotized by the eye's flashing power.

 **Illak-It is most beautiful. I will have it and rule!**

The Emperor and his scientist leave the room area and now is the time for Illak to make his move. He leaves the area behind the box and closes the front entrance of the throne room. He then moves very quickly towards the glass cabinet, when he makes it there he hears Sinistar groan out a bit and instantly freezes. He turns around and see's that she's still sleeping.

He turns back around and not having a key to open the cabinet doesn't matter to him, all he does is use a very sharp claw nail to cut into the glass. He chuckles to himself.

 **Illak-This will prove that I am not weak and I will be strong enough to rule all!**

He finishes and takes out the eye of cawdor. He then puts the cut piece of glass back in its place and seals it together with his breath. After doing all of this he makes his way out of the throne room very quickly.

He makes it back outside and into the back of the palace towards Dragonlord.

Dragonlord see's the alien carrying the eye of cawdor.

 **Dragonlord-You got it! I knew you would.**

 **Illak-Yes, and it was easier than I thought.**

 **Dragonlord-Wonderful..**

 **Illak-So how do I use it!?**

 **Dragonlord-You must look deep into the eye and wish for something.**

 **Illak-Look into it?**

 **Dragonlord-Yes, look deep into the eye and wish!**

Illak looks very happy as the power seems to be overflowing within the eye. He does as Dragonlord says, he puts his eyes close to the eye of cawdor and says.

 **Illak-I wish to have unlimited power flowing through my body, enough power that would make me stronger than Emperor Makai!**

The eye starts flashing and suddenly it sends out a tremendous amount of electrical yellow power that wraps itself all around Illak's body and causes him to feel a great deal of pain. He drops the eye and starts screaming out in agony. Soon the electrical power whips up and strikes the binds that hold Dragonlord. He soon falls onto the ground and grabs the out of control eye. Soon the power dies down as Dragonlord looks at Illak and says.

 **Dragonlord-Only Sinistar and those who are part of her team can use the power of the eye, you fool! You're weak, very weak and its time to give this back to my leader!**

 **Illak screams out which now causes the entire palace to be alerted.**

Dragonlord takes off running into the palace, he searches room after room. But soon he is confronted by Emperor Makai's guards. They try to attack him but Dragonlord uses the eye to zap them badly.

Finally, he finds the throne room and see's Sinistar looking worse than he has ever seen her. He rushes over to her and says.

 **Dragonlord-Sinistar, are you okay?**

She doesn't answer.

Suddenly he hears a voice from behind him.

 **Emperor Makai-She won't answer you. Dragonlord. And that is because she's under my control.**

Emperor Makai smirks as Dragonlord looks at him. He then says.

 **Emperor Makai-You should of just let things be.**

He gives Sinistar an order.

 **Emperor Makai-Sinistar, awaken and destroy Dragonlord!**

The order instantly awakens her. Her body starts to surge with the power from the chip as she stands up and faces her very loyal minion, Dragonlord.

Dragonlord hides the eye inside of a pouch on his body as he says.

 **Dragonlord-Sinistar is my leader, I won't fight her.**

 **Emperor Makai-All the easier it will be for her to destroy you then.**

He says to Sinistar again.

 **Emperor Makai-Destroy him now!**

Sinistar and Dragonlord stand on opposite sides of the throne room. She sticks out her hands and very quickly a band of power emerges from her hands and strikes Dragonlord badly, they also cause him to slide into the wall. He groans out in pain.

 **Dragonlord-UHHH!**

Sinistar then leaps up and attacks Dragonlord. She picks him up by the neck and throws him onto the opposite wall like yesterday's garbage. She then zaps him again but this time with more intensity.

Emperor Makai watches and cheers.

Sinistar punches Dragonlord in the stomach, she then does a back kick quickly to kick him in the face. She then does a thundering tornado kick which sends Dragonlord flying all the way to the other side of the room again. As he lands, the eye of cawdor pops out of the pouch and lands right in Sinistar's hands.

She looks at it puzzlingly but says nothing. Emperor Makai gasps and orders to give him the eye. Just as she is about to obey his command, the eye starts to sizzle and send out powerful surges of energy that overcome Sinistar's body. She screams out as the energy destroys the micro chip and Emperor Makai's hold on her. As the energy dies down, Sinistar's eyes start flashing yellow. When they stop, she looks at Emperor Makai and says.

 **Sinistar-You! How dare you!**

The Emperor gasps.

 **Emperor Makai-Oh no! Give me that eye!**

 **Sinistar-Never!**

Sinistar covers her eyes and then uncovers them quickly, soon after they send out a powerful stinging blast that strikes the Emperor badly. He hit's the wall harder than Dragonlord did earlier.

Sinistar turns around and breaks open the glass cabinet to get her scepter. The Emperor stands back up and walks over towards Sinistar as he says in a weakened tone.

 **Emperor Makai-You belong to me! You're mine to command!**

Those words anger Sinistar, more than anything ever has. She turns around very quickly and gives Emperor Makai a deadly swipe on his neck with her scepter. The Emperor starts gagging as his green blood starts to spill from the open wound he was just given.

Sinistar then says.

 **Sinistar-NO ONE CONTROLS ME!**

She blasts him with full force energy from her scepter which sends him flying out of the throne room and out of his palace in a screaming frenzy. He finds himself hitting the grassy ground with a hard smack.

Sinistar walks over to Dragonlord who's now standing up and says.

 **Sinistar-We'll be leaving soon. But not before I deal with this planet and its inhabitants!**

Dragonlord nods and says.

 **Dragonlord-Yes, Sinistar.**

They leave the throne room with Sinistar in front. When they make it out of the palace they are surrounded by many of the Emperor's guards. Sinistar's anger face gets angrier and soon as she walks her body releases striking energy bolts that hit all of the guards at once and destroys them instantly.

She makes it over to where the Emperor is lying on the ground in a pool of his own green blood. She also notices that his handsome face seems to be peeling off. So she kicks the rest of it off and see's how hideous looking he really is. He gags continuously as she says.

 **Sinistar-You and your planet will die, TODAY!**

He says in a gagging tone.

 **Emperor Makai-No one has… such.. Power.. To destroy a planet!**

 **Sinistar-Well then let me introduce myself..**

Her eyes glow immensely as she says in a demonic tone.

 **Sinistar-I'm No One!**

Sinistar holds up her staff and slowly plunges it into the grassy ground. Instantly the power from her scepter starts to fill the planet's interior walls, and soon the planet begins to shake and set off explosions.

Sinistar takes her scepter back and says to the dying Emperor.

 **Sinistar-YOU AND YOUR WEAK PLANET HAS JUST BEEN WIPED OUT! HAHA!**

She and Dragonlord fly up into the sky just as more explosions occur on the planet. The violent shaking gets worse as the Emperor slowly stands up and finds an escape pod in which he hopes will get him off of the planet before its completely destroyed.

The inhabitants on the planet are all screaming in terror as their planet continues to break apart piece by piece. Some Mirakians just think it's a quake that will end soon, so they hide with false hopes but end up in huge explosions as they continue to occur.

The planet literally rips completely apart as the explosions take over. The Emperor activates the pod and takes off, but just as he does this, the planet completely explodes with one huge burst and fiery flames capture his escape pod with him in it. He screams out in complete agony as he and everything else is destroyed.

The planet of Miraki is no more. Only thing left is the left over energy residue from the huge explosion.

Sinistar and Dragonlord return to her moon palace. She takes a look at the destruction she just caused through her viewing dome. She smirks as she see's a heavy amount of energy just floating out in space.

Sinistar holds the eye of cawdor out towards her viewing dome, it glows and then sends out a power that starts to collect the energy and trap within a red ruby. The ruby appears in Sinistar's hands and starts glowing heavily. She looks at it and then says to Dragonlord.

 **Sinistar-A great amount of power.**

 **Dragonlord-Evil one. Why do you not use your powers to destroy earth like the planet you just destroyed?**

 **Sinistar-Fool! Earth is more stable with power! It is not weak! So it wouldn't be easy. But that's all right. I still have my mission to complete and that means destroying the Power Rangers!**

On earth, the Rangers have finished with their mission and report back to Stone Henge. When they get there Myndor has some surprising news.

 **Myndor-Rangers, the planet Miraki has just been destroyed.**

They all gasp.

 **Red Ranger-Destroyed?**

 **Myndor-Yes. Every last part of it.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Wow.**

 **Myndor-I have a feeling Sinistar will be attacking this planet again, soon. So Power Rangers, be prepared.**

They all nod in agreement.


	45. Ninja Strike

Chapter 45 Ninja Strike

A new Ninja Academy opens up in a very large building located within the heights of downtown Terra Falls. Transferred instructors already make their way into the building to start setting up their class rooms.

Later on as the day slowly slips away, people find flyers with the new Ninja Academy's advertisements everywhere. Kimberly runs into one as she walks out of an ice cream shop. She picks it up and it really doesn't interest her but she decides to keep it just in case her interest is sparked at a later time.

Kimberly makes it to her home, which is a very beautiful two story white house with a large pretty lawn and a beautiful back yard. She walks into her house and rushes upstairs to her room.

She gets into the shower, and then afterwards she reads a book till she falls asleep in her bed.

Sinistar and Dragonlord stand out on a podium in the higher regions of her palace. She holds her scepter and says to Dragonlord.

 **Sinistar-This seems to be hopeless. One day I feel strong and confident that I will complete my mission. But on other days I feel less confident. The Power Rangers destroy every monster I send to earth and they've even destroyed my other minions. You are the only one who still survives.**

 **Dragonlord-Yes, I know. But what can we do?**

 **Sinistar-This is a routine thing it seems. And right now all I can think of is the same thing! Send a monster down to earth and attack! There must be another way to beat those Power Rangers at their own game! Hmmm.**

 **Dragonlord-Well, earlier on the viewing dome I saw a Ninja Academy opening up in Terra Falls.**

 **Sinistar-Hmm. A Ninja Academy, eh?**

Dragonlord nods.

 **Sinistar-This does give me an idea! New warriors that'll beat the stuffing out of those Rangers and won't stop until they are destroyed!**

 **Dragonlord-What is your plan your evilness?**

 **Sinistar-I will resurrect Ninjara for starters, and then I'll create more Ninja warriors for more power!**

Dragonlord nods again as Sinistar slowly smirks with evil glee..

The next day at school, Nakia exclaims a bit when she finds out Kimberly is thinking about enrolling in the Ninja Academy.

 **Nakia-Are you serious?**

 **Kimberly-Yeah.**

 **Nakia-But you don't need to. You're a Power Ranger.**

 **Kimberly-I know, but we should be looking for ways to get stronger, just in case.**

 **Nakia-Hmm. Maybe so.**

 **Kimberly-Besides I haven't really made up my mind anyway. With school work I have to do here I probably won't have much time for my other stuff.**

Nakia gets a few books out of her locker while Kimberly keeps talking.

 **Kimberly-And then again I might take a look and see if I like it.**

 **Nakia-Okay. Well good luck.**

 **Kimberly-Thanks.**

Sinistar watches through her viewing dome and says to herself.

 **Sinistar-So, the White Ranger is thinking about joining the Ninja Academy, eh. Hehe. She won't make it through the front door.**

Later on after school, Kimberly walks over to the Ninja academy. She looks at the slightly long and heavy settled stone stairs that lead up to the front entrance. She sighs and says.

 **Kimberly-Oh jeez, those stairs are probably there for a specific reason, other than just walking.**

Obvious students appear from the parking lot and soon they all race up the very large flight of stairs to get to the entrance. Kimberly watches them and admires their super speed and agility.

 **Kimberly-Hmm, maybe this will work out for me. Can't knock something that'll make me stronger.**

She starts walking up when something from behind her blasts the steps and causes her to fall back down to the bottom.

 **Kimberly-Ugh!**

She looks up as she holds her slightly bruised knee. She see's something well someone that looks very angry and holding a large sword and looking to fight. She quickly stands up and prepares to defend herself.

The female being attacks Kimberly very quickly, she swings her sword around and strikes Kimberly right in her arm. The strike causes a bruise on Kimberly's arm. She attempts to hit her again with her sword but Kim catches it this time and uses her foot to try and fling her up, well she does fling her up but not to her advantage. The being swings over Kimberly's body and slightly touches the steps, she then jumps off into the air, and very quickly strikes Kimberly in the back with her sword. Kimberly screams out as she falls.

 **Kimberly-AHHH!**

She's all right, but hurting a bit. She stands up and faces the being as she says.

 **Kimberly-You'll pay for that!**

Kimberly raises her right hand high above her head and shouts out.

 **Kimberly-WHITE STARLIGHT POWER!**

An essence of the universe appears and brings forth a white star that begins to swirl all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

The White Ranger materializes her Bow and Flaming arrows, she then moves forward and attacks the being who now reveals herself to being a Ninja. They clash as both of their weapons slightly lock together, but soon they break away. The White Ranger ducks from the striking attempts and rolls onto the ground, she then pops back up but on her left knee as she releases a band of flaming arrows at her enemy.

The ninja being leaps out of the way and does a cannonball flip. She lands behind the White Ranger who now stands up and tries to kick her in the stomach. The Ninja being backs away and then quickly powers up her sword, she then delivers a power shocking strike and sends the White Ranger groaning as she falls slowly onto her stomach.

Sinistar watches and becomes very pleased.

 **Sinistar-Wonderful.. What an excellent view!**

The other Power Rangers are alerted and so they quickly flip into action. The Yellow and Pink Rangers rush over to help the White Ranger while the others confront their enemy. The Red Ranger gasps and says.

 **Red Ranger-Ninjara!**

The Yellow Ranger looks over and see's. She then gasps as well.

 **Yellow Ranger-Sinistar's ninja warrior is back!**

The Pink Ranger asks the White Ranger as she is helped back onto her feet.

 **Pink Ranger-You okay?**

She responds.

 **White Ranger-Yeah, I'm all right.**

She then looks at Ninjara and says.

 **White Ranger-We've got a job to finish!**

They all say at once.

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

Ninjara moves away from the three guy Rangers. They soon all extract their weapons and prepare to fight, but she does something they don't expect at all.

Ninjara's eyes start flashing and soon puffs of heavy smoke burst out of the ground and surrounds all of the Power Rangers. They start coughing and gagging a bit as the potent smoke seeps into their helmets a bit. When it all clears they see Ninjara no where.

The Blue Ranger exclaims in anger as they all regroup.

 **Blue Ranger-Man! She got away!**

 **White Ranger-I wonder why she left like that.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Maybe she wants us to follow her.**

 **Red Ranger-That's possible.**

 **Black Ranger-But how? She just disappeared.**

Suddenly a burst of darkness appears in front of the Rangers. They look and watches it form into Terra Fall's largest forest. The White Ranger says.

 **White Ranger-That's where she went! I bet! We've got to get to the forest and now!**

 **Red Ranger-We're with ya!**

 **White Ranger-Lets go!**

The Power Rangers teleport away from the Academy. Sinistar watches and says with ease.

 **Sinistar-Yes, Power Rangers, go into the forest. The forest that will become your tomb!**

She starts laughing manically.

The Power Rangers soon reappear within the large forest. They look around and see nothing that looks threatening. And so the Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Split up. She's here somewhere.**

Two Rangers team up together, Yellow and Red, Pink and Blue and White and Black..

The Red and Yellow Rangers head north, while the Pink and Blue go towards the east side and the last two go west.

They walk for a while and still notice nothing threatening to them. They are about to give up when two metallic daggers appear out of no where and strike both the Red and Yellow Rangers together. Then the same thing happens to the Pink and Blue Rangers except they are struck with two very sharp fan blades, and finally the White and Black Rangers are struck with two javelin spears.

The Power Rangers get up and attempt to regroup, but they can't due to the thickness of the forest.

Soon, both the Yellow and Red Rangers are confronted by someone they have never seen before. A female being wearing a Pink leotard, a mouth mask, and very high coverall spandex boots is seen holding two metal daggers.

The Pink and Blue Rangers see another female being wearing a Blue leotard, a mouth mask and very high coverall boots that are also made out of spandex, she stands there just staring at the two as she holds two very sharp looking fan blades.

The White and Black Rangers see a female being standing there in a Green leotard, a mouth mask and also coverall spandex boots. She looks at them with evil eyes as she holds two javelin spears.

All three Ninja warriors attack the Power Rangers in each section of the forest. The Pink Ninja warrior leaps up into the air and then lands next to the Yellow and Red Rangers. They attempt to use their weapons but she just kicks them away with a super swirling high kick. The kick was so strong that both of the Ranger's hands start pulsating with pain.

Both Rangers attempt to fight but they are too slow. The Pink Ninja warrior already unleashes her super fury upon them. She delivers, punches, low kicks, high kicks, back kicks, side kicks towards the two Rangers at once. They yell out in pain as the delivered strikes cause them to lose balance, and then the Pink Ninja warrior does an awesome super twirl around spinning kick that knocks the two Rangers senseless.

The Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger are both kicked away by the Blue Ninja Warrior. The Pink Ranger then gets up and attempts to capture the Blue Ninja Warrior with her whip, but instead the Ninja warrior grabs it and yanks at it a few times, she then gives one last forceful pull and brings the Pink Ranger up in the air and onto the ground with a hard smack. She stands up again along with the Blue Ranger. But the Blue Ninja warrior releases her two fan blades and soon they strike both Rangers at once in a very hard way. Soon they both fall back onto the ground.

The White and Black Rangers find themselves at the mercy of the Green Ninja Warrior. They both leap up into the air and attempt to attack but the Green Ninja Warrior stops them by using one of her javelins to stop them in mid air. She then leaps up while still holding the Rangers in place with her javelin and does an awesome back flip over her javelin to knock down both Rangers at once. Once they all hit the ground, the Green Ninja Warrior attacks with a vengeance. The White and Black Rangers stand side by side and very quickly the Green Ninja warrior races towards them and then she rushes up their bodies with the speed of light, she then kick jumps off the very top of their heads and this causes an intensity that highly forces both Rangers to fall and not only that, but the force from the Green Ninja warrior's kick jump cracks their helmets slightly.

The Yellow Ranger is knocked back down as the Red Ranger tries to fight off their attacker. The Pink Ninja Warrior swipes him in the shoulders with her metal daggers, he yells out a bit as she continues to attack mercilessly. She then moves up closer to him and very quickly does a low kick, a medium kick to the stomach and then a super powered up high kick to his facial area that knocks him high up in the sky and then back onto the ground, face down.

The Blue Ninja Warrior strikes the Pink and Blue Rangers with her fan blades, she delivers them with strikes that leave cut marks all on their Power Ranger suits. They both fall onto the ground again.

The Green Ninja warrior is about to attack the White and Black Rangers again when all of a sudden a bright light appears and gathers all of the Rangers into it, it then disappears.

The very badly beaten Power Rangers reappear within the invisible walls of Stone Henge. They all groan out in immense pain as Myndor places each of them in their Healing Casings. He sighs and shakes his head sympathetically.

 **Myndor-Rangers. I'm so sorry.**

Inside a dark cavern, Sinistar appears and confronts her Ninja Warriors. They all stand there frozen like as a sign of respect for their leader. She walks by each of them as she says.

 **Sinistar-Excellent work. You all have proven yourselves more than worthy. And next time, make sure you destroy those Rangers!**

Her eyes glow with those last words..


	46. Super Challenges

Chapter 46 Super Challenges

The Power Rangers regain their strength and heal their wounds. They leave their healing casings soon after.

Myndor walks over to them to speak with them very carefully about Sinistar's new ninja warrior team.

 **Myndor-Power Rangers. Sinistar's new warriors will not be easy to defeat. They will be extremely difficult to defeat actually. So I'm working on a harnessing a new power source that will create a new weapon that will assist you in your battle against them.**

 **Nakia-What is it Myndor?**

 **Myndor-When completed it will be a vaporizer laser beam. The power will charge it up and give it the extra spark to completely vaporize your enemies. You will need this new weapon because the weapons you have now won't prove to be truly helpful.**

They all nod.

Suddenly the Wizard's Pool starts bubbling and flashing. They all rush over to it to see what's going on. Soon the pool reveals an image of the three Ninja warriors attacking the warehouse district. Nakia gasps and says.

 **Nakia-We've got to get there and do something!**

 **Ryan-Right.**

 **Myndor-Remember Rangers, do your best. The new weapon will be ready soon.**

 **Nakia-Okay.**

The Rangers regroup and teleport out of Stone Henge. They soon reappear in front of a large warehouse practically out in the middle of a large country side field. The Rangers move closer to it and soon the Black Ranger asks.

 **Black Ranger-Why do you think they're attacking this place?**

 **Blue Ranger-Dunno.**

Soon people come running out of the warehouse as blasts explode from a few feet behind them.

The Power Rangers split up again as they all rush into the warehouse. Red with Yellow, Pink with Blue and White with Black. The Red and Yellow Rangers look up a long narrow stairway and notice the Pink Ninja warrior at the top and looking down on them. The Yellow Ranger gasps.

 **Yellow Ranger-There's one of them!**

The Pink Ninja warrior leaps off of the very top and lands next to the two Rangers. They materialize their weapons immediately and the fight begins.

Next, the Pink and Blue Rangers are attacked by the Blue Ninja Warrior very quickly, they remembered what happened last time so they try their best to stay clear of her fan blades.

And lastly, the White Ranger is punched hard in the stomach by an invisible hand, and next the Black Ranger is super kicked in the face by the same invisible attacker, he is knocked off his feet with quickness.

The Pink Ninja warrior subdues both the Yellow and Red Rangers. They try their best again to stop the pink warrior but nothing they do seems to work. The Pink Ninja warrior then starts a new attack. She holds both of her metal daggers together as a swirl of dark pink energy appears and is absorbed into her daggers, she then releases the evil energy upon the two Rangers. They scream out in agony as the energy knocks them against the wall.

The Blue Ninja Warrior paralyzes the Pink and Blue Rangers with her special paralyzing blade, they stand absolutely still unwillingly of course as the Blue Ninja warrior inflicts powerful striking back kicks, front kicks, side kicks, high, medium, low punches, and pain swipes against the Rangers bodies with her fan blades.

The Green Ninja warrior appears as she holds the White Ranger and the Black Ranger up by their necks, she then throws them up into the air immediately, she then leaps up into the air next to them, and after centering herself she strikes them very badly with her javelin spears.

All the Power Rangers manage to regroup and keep themselves together as their bodies surge with the tremendous pain inflicted onto them by their enemies.

The Ninja warriors stand together as well but on the opposite side of their enemies. The Pink Ninja then does an awesome bowling ball roll on the ground and knocks the Rangers off of their feet like innocent bowling pens. And as they fling up into the air, the other Ninja warriors leap up and fire their weapons at the Rangers. The impact causes a triple explosion that ends up damaging the Power Rangers even more.

Sinistar watches from her viewing dome. She smiles to herself.

 **Sinistar-Excellent!**

Back at the warehouse, the Power Rangers bring together their ultimate weapon, they fire upon the Ninja's but they leap up and out of the way of the blaster's fire power. The Ninja's then land and combine their powers, they send out a powerful fiery blast that sends the Power Rangers out of the warehouse through the back. They groan out but manage to stand again. They look behind themselves and see nothing but a vast land. They turn back around and see the Ninja warriors rushing towards them.

The White Ranger yells out.

 **White Ranger-Look out!**

The Rangers spread out and are still determined to fight. The Pink Ninja warrior this time attacks the Pink Ranger and Black Ranger. The Pink Ranger does a back flip and then does a floor sweeping swoop to try and knock down the Pink Ninja warrior but it doesn't work. The Ninja warrior leaps up and over the two and when she lands on the other side, she hit's the Black Ranger in the back with her metal daggers, he groans out and falls onto his knees a bit. The Pink Ranger stands back up and attempts to hit her enemy in the stomach, but her hand is caught and her arm is slightly twisted. She yells out for the Pink Ninja warrior to let go but of course she doesn't listen. Instead, all she does is give the Pink Ranger a low kick, a medium kick to the stomach and a super powered up high kick in her facial area which knocks her up in the air and then back down onto the ground.

The Yellow and Red Rangers are trying to fight off the Green Ninja warrior, but she proves to be too quick and too strong. She side kicks the Yellow Ranger and knocks her down, she then strikes the Red Ranger with her javelin spear and knocks him away. She turns around and see's the Yellow Ranger trying to get up so what she does is turn herself invisible again. Once invisible she moves closer to the Yellow Ranger and attacks fiercely. She gives the Yellow Ranger super low punches, medium punches and high punches, she then gives her supreme kicks with the painful surges of thunder and completely knocks her cold off her feet once again.

The Blue Ninja strikes the White and Blue Rangers with her fan blades. She then grabs the White Ranger by her stomach and lifts her above ground, afterwards she throws the White Ranger right into the Black Ranger. They both fall onto the ground with hard smacks. But that's not all. She plunges her fan blades into the ground and let them go towards both Rangers. Both of the Rangers are hit and cut pretty badly by the resulting impact.

The Ninja warriors then regroup to combine their powers again. They then send out another agonizing wave of power that strikes the Power Rangers all at once. They all end up in another explosive vortex of pain.

The Power Rangers are looking and feeling worse than ever before but they won't give up, they can't. And when they think that Myndor's new weapon won't be ready anytime soon, they hear a call from him.

 **Myndor-Rangers. I have completed your new Vaporizer Cannon. Call forth its power and use it to decimate your enemies!**

The Red Ranger responds weakly.

 **Red Ranger-Right..**

They all slowly stand up and although the Ninja warriors don't say anything, they make an obvious gesture of laughter.

The Power Rangers stand together. They all say as they hold out their hands.

 **Power Rangers-Vaporizer Cannon!**

And soon a bright white light flashes upon them and many power particles emerge and swirl around the Rangers, the particles place themselves in front of the Rangers and soon they form into a nice looking two part cannon. The Vaporizer cannon has two compartment blasters, one at the top and one at the bottom, both parts are very lethal. The Pink and Yellow Rangers grab onto the bottom, while the White and Blue Rangers grab onto the middle and lastly but not least, the Red and Black Rangers grab onto the very top and as soon as they grab onto it, the cannon begins to activate.

The Blue and the Pink Ninja's leap up into the air, and that's exactly where the Rangers now aim the two blaster cannon. They then all say together as the cannon has finished charging up.

 **Power Rangers-VAPORIZER CANNON! FIRE!**

The cannon fires a superior two blast shot that is so forcefully sent out that it moves the Rangers a bit. The two blast shot strikes both Ninja's at the same time and completely destroys their bodies.

The Rangers sigh a bit in happiness, they then look down at them and prepare to fire another shot towards the last Ninja but she has already begun her attack. She leans towards them and slashes the cannon with her javelin spears. The slashing causes the cannon to set off an explosion that ends up flinging the Rangers along with the Green Ninja warrior up into the air, and then back again.

Sinistar is watching through her viewing dome and she gets angry again. So she uses her eye of cawdor to make the Green Ninja Warrior grow to a very large size. The Rangers get up and look up as well and see the Ninja warrior now a giant. So together they call forth their starlight zords.

Their zords arrive very quickly and soon they transform into the Starlight Megazord. The Power Rangers leap into the giant Megazord that now stands on the opposite side of their enemy. Once inside of the main area, the Rangers take their seats and almost instantly the Megazord starts to heal their wounds with its power. When complete, the Rangers start feeling a lot better and looking it too.

The Rangers give a command and very quickly the Megazord rushes towards the Ninja warrior. She stands there for a minute and then plunges her spears into the ground and as the Megazord gets closer, she leaps up into the air and flips over the Megazord, and before she hit's the ground she extends her legs and kicks the Megazord right into the center of where her spears now stay. Once there, a green barrier appears and traps the Megazord within it. The green Ninja warrior then unleashes her ferocity upon the Megazord and the Power Rangers inside..

The green Ninja strikes the Megazord from the back, the front, and both sides at a very fast speed. She kicks it really hard and then punches it so hard that a part of it almost falls off. She then does a super high turn around jump kick in an attempt to knock the Megazord's head off. Although she doesn't succeed in knocking the Megazord's head off she does damage it a great deal. And inside, the Power Rangers feel the impacting results through the electrical surges going through everything inside.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

The Rangers now decide to send out a super charged up reactor power that destroys the green barrier after a few seconds. They then summon the Starlight Megazord Saber. The ninja warrior see's the Megazord charging at her from behind, so she leaps down onto her hands and does an awesome two leg back kick that sends the Megazord flying away from her. It crashes into the ground with a very intense crushing feeling. And once again the Rangers feel the results of the crash within the Megazord.

The Ninja warrior rushes over towards the Megazord now. The Megazord stands up and prepares to use its sword but the Ninja takes it away and starts striking the Megazord with it. She runs around the Megazord's body to confuse it while she gives it thunderous strikes with its own saber. She gives it one last super strike from the back and causes the Megazord to set off small explosions. Soon the explosions grow larger. And inside the Power Rangers are forced out due to the massive surging attack to everything within the Megazord. The Yellow and Pink Rangers leap out first, then the Black and White Rangers and finally the Red and Blue Rangers. They all land on the ground and away from their beaten up Megazord.

They look up and see their enemy pick up their Megazord and hurl it to the other side, and when it hit's the ground the Megazord explodes into many pieces. The Power Rangers gasp out in emotional pain.

 **Yellow Ranger-NOO!**

 **Red Ranger-AWW MAN!**

 **Black Ranger-I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!**

 **White Ranger-HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!**

 **Blue Ranger-NO!**

 **Pink Ranger-WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!**

The Green Ninja warrior stands there and waves around the Starlight Megazord's saber around as a sign of victory. The Red Ranger comes up with an idea, he then says.

 **Red Ranger-Rangers, we can't give up, not ever! So let's bring on our Star Zords!**

They all agree and say.

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Rangers call forth their star zords, and behind them comes forth the griffin starlight zord. Instead of forming their star zords into the Starforce Megazord and risk losing it like the other one, the Rangers all leap up into their zords to pilot them separately as their enemy stands on the opposite side of them.

They all say once inside of their own zords.

 **Yellow Ranger-Hydra Zord Powered up and Ready to fight!**

 **Pink Ranger-Hawk Zord ready for action!**

 **Black Ranger-Centaur Zord hungry for victory!**

 **Blue Ranger-Dolphin Zord here and ready to defend our world!**

 **Red Ranger-Firebird Zord fired up for winning action!**

 **White Ranger-Griffin zord aching to destroy our enemy!**

Both the firebird and hawk zords fly up into the sky, then they both dive down towards the ninja warrior very quickly and end up striking her from both of her sides before she knows what hit her. She falls onto the ground and makes a gesture of pain but she immediately flips back up onto her feet.

The Blue Ranger says.

 **Blue Ranger-My turn!**

The Dolphin zord leaps up off of the ground as the Blue Ranger shouts out.

 **Blue Ranger-SUPER COLD CHILLING WAVE!**

A blasting wave of blue aqua energy emerges from the Dolphin zord's eyes and washes over the Ninja warrior, the energy then freezes her solid, but soon she breaks out of her icy prison and prepares to attack.

The White Ranger is next as she says.

 **White Ranger-Gotta stop her before she has the chance to do anything!**

She sends out her zord and gives the command.

 **White Ranger-ANGER TWIRLING BEAM, FIRE!**

The griffin zord opens its mouth and fires a super red and orange of different shades multicolored energy beam that instantly strikes their enemy. The beam causes the Ninja warrior to drop the saber and become disoriented and shaky and also it starts frying her from the inside out. Her body lets off small explosions as she falls onto the ground.

The Yellow and Black Rangers decide to attack now. So when their enemy stands up, both the Hydra zord and Centaur zord stand together. The Yellow Ranger gives her command.

 **Yellow Ranger-HYDRA MULTI FIRE POWER STRIKE!**

Soon all of the Hydra's heads open their mouths and fire out super hot yellow beams towards the Ninja warrior. The beams rip through her body very quickly and as they die down she starts to fall but something catches her. She notices the centaur zord picking her up now by the neck, and all of a sudden the zord raises its other arm and delivers a super punch to the Ninja warrior's head. The zord then hurls it away and watches her hit the ground in a huge fiery explosion.

The Power Rangers cheer as they regroup while still inside of their star zords. Soon they jump out and their zords return to their hiding places. They look over and see their destroyed Starlight Megazord and wonder what should they do.

They didn't expect their answers to be answered to quickly. They notice blue sparkling particles emerging from the sky and showering down on the starlight zords. They hear a voice now speaking to them.

 **Nova-Power Rangers. Do not fear, your starlight zords will be healed and ready for use once again.**

The Rangers immediately recognize the voice.

 **Red Ranger-Nova? Is that you?**

She responds.

 **Nova-Yes it is. And now I shall heal your Megazord.**

The blue particles surround the broken pieces of the Megazord and soon they form a beautiful wave that entraps it for a bit, and inside the Megazord is seen being repaired. When finished the blue particles surround its saber and gently returns it to the Megazord.

The Megazord transforms back into the Rangers starlight zords, and then they all fly up and out of the earth's atmosphere to return to where they belong until needed again.

The Power Rangers are very grateful and so they say one by one.

 **Red Ranger-Thank you Nova.**

 **Yellow Ranger-We appreciate it.**

 **Blue Ranger-We really do.**

 **Pink Ranger-We don't know what we would of done if you hadn't come along and fixed our zords.**

 **White Ranger-Thank you so much.**

 **Black Ranger-We'll never forget your kindness.**

Nova's voice along with the blue particles slowly fade away as she says one last thing.

 **Nova-You are welcome Power Rangers. Be safe..**

Back at the moon palace. Sinistar summons Dragonlord and Ninjara to her chambers. They both appear bowing as she speaks.

 **Sinistar-The Rangers have destroyed all three of my Ninja warriors. The time to take earth is drawing very near. Soon I shall have what I have waited so long to get! So prepare yourselves! The final battle shall bring me victory!**

With those final words, her eyes start glowing super red..


	47. The End of the World Part 1

Chapter 47 The End of the World Part 1

Several hideous looking monsters get together in front of Sinistar's moon palace. They all are talking with each other about what their leader intends for them to do. Soon they hear a thunderous sound and see a flash of black lightning with a yellow streak appear right onto the palace's podium. The lightning strikes the podium and causes a small cloud of darkness to appear. The cloud forms into Sinistar. They all quiet down and listen to their evil leader as she stands there holding her scepter of power.

 **Sinistar-Monsters! You have been summoned here for a purpose! A purpose that will ensure the capture of earth and my reign of terror upon the universe! All of you are ordered to go to the planet earth and attack a continent! Subdue the humans and conqueror their homes, take the earth and destroy the Power Rangers!**

The monsters start cheering as they hear Sinistar continue to speak. They stop as she holds up her scepter and a clash of thunder sounds.

 **Sinistar-Each of you will take an army of mine to assist you! WE WILL CONQUER EARTH AS A WARNING TO THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE OF WHAT WILL SOON BE THEIR FATE! NOW, GO! AND MAKE ME PROUD!**

The monsters cheer again and disappear with armies of Sinistar's metallic warriors and dragon warriors.

Sinistar summons Ninjara and Dragonlord. When they appear, she says.

 **Sinistar-You two go to earth and oversee things. I will be there shortly.**

They both nod and disappear. Sinistar then chuckles to herself and says.

 **Sinistar-This will be one battle the earth will never forget!**

Ryan and his friends are found eating ice cream outside of a ice cream parlor on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Nakia is wearing a white t shirt, yellow jean shorts, and white sneakers, she also has her hair up in a ponytail today. Ryan is wearing blue jeans and a red t shirt with black tennis shoes. Zelda is wearing a pink blouse with a white skort and comforter shoes. Kimberly is wearing a white tank top, jeans and tennis shoes. Joshua is wearing a blue jeans and a green t shirt with regular shoes and Michael is wearing black jeans and a buttoned up black outer shirt with tennis shoes.

They walk across the street to sit on a large bench to talk and finish eating their ice cream cones. Nakia sits next to Zelda because she's been dying to ask her a question.

 **Nakia-Zelda, you've got to tell me! What's up with you and Chet?**

Zelda looks at her with a very blushed face. She then responds.

 **Zelda-Well he's a very nice guy. When you get to know him. And well he asked me out. But he's still kind of shy..**

Nakia smiles.

 **Nakia-All right! That is so cool. You must be happy!**

 **Zelda-I am.**

 **Nakia-So where is he now?**

 **Zelda-He's working at the music store in the mall.**

 **Nakia-Oh. So he's doing better now, physically?**

 **Zelda-Yeah a lot better.**

 **Nakia-That's good**

Nakia and Zelda smile again.

Just then they all start hearing a huge rumbling sound coming from the sky. Nakia looks up and so do the others but they don't see anything. She then looks back down and asks.

 **Nakia-Hmm, something going on with the air force or something?**

Ryan responds to that.

 **Ryan-Doesn't sound like it to me.**

Ryan's communicator beeps and the others sigh. He answers.

 **Ryan-Yes Myndor, what is it?**

 **Myndor-Rangers teleport to Stone Henge immediately.**

They all look at each other in worriment but do as they're told. They throw the rest of their cones away in nearby trash can and teleport away from the area.

When they arrive in Stone Henge, they immediately walk into Myndor's chambers. They find him looking very worried. Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-What's wrong Myndor?**

He responds in a frightened tone.

 **Myndor-Sinistar has released her entire force upon the earth.**

A flash of fear appears on the Ranger's faces. Ryan walks up and asks.

 **Ryan-She has?!**

 **Myndor-Yes.**

 **Ryan-She just doesn't give up does she?!**

 **Myndor-No. I'm afraid not.**

The Wizard's Pool activates and reveals an image of an army of a thousand dragon warriors already attacking North America with the monster known as Croix. Croix is a monster made out of steel, metal and gold. This monster has an ugly face and reddish green eyes. He always carries a solid gold axe to match his large body and strength. Myndor gasps.

 **Myndor-The army is attacking parts of north America!**

Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-But what about this place?**

 **Myndor-As long as my magic holds up, they won't be able to get here.**

Nakia nods.

The Wizard's Pool shows more images of other places and says.

 **Wizard's Pool-More of Sinistar's armies with powerful monsters have shown up and are attacking the rest of earth's continents.**

The Rangers all gasp.

 **Kimberly-What in the world?! How is that possible?!**

 **Myndor-Oh this is not good. Not good at all!**

Ryan slams his hand down on the side rim of the Wizard's Pool in frustration. He then says.

 **Ryan-She really wants to finish us, doesn't she?!**

Nakia rushes over to him and grabs his hand to comfort him.

 **Nakia-We'll be okay.**

Ryan looks angry but calms down when he looks into Nakia's eyes. He says.

 **Ryan-I hope so.. I really do hope so.**

Myndor says to them all.

 **Myndor-The only thing I can suggest is you all split up and do whatever you can to get rid of Sinistar's armies.**

 **Kimberly-Split up? We'd be massacred!**

 **Myndor-No, Kimberly. You are Power Rangers. You will defeat them.**

Kimberly sighs a bit.

They look into the pool again and become very discouraged at the many warriors attacking almost everything on their planet. Ryan says to his friends.

 **Ryan-All right guys. We've got a major problem to deal with and that's exactly what we're gonna do!**

 **Zelda-How are we going to get rid of all of those things, plus the monsters?**

 **Ryan-The way we always have! WE FIGHT!**

They all nod.. Ryan then says.

 **Ryan-This is how we'll do it. I'll deal with the problem here and if possible, in south America.**

 **Nakia-What do you mean if possible?**

Ryan stops talking for a minute.

 **Nakia-Ryan, you are a great Power Ranger! Nothing is going to happen to you!**

Tears flow in Nakia's eyes as Ryan hugs her for a moment. Myndor then says.

 **Myndor-Rangers. I know the situation looks grim. But please do not lose your determination.**

Nakia and Ryan break away as he says to Myndor.

 **Ryan-We won't.**

Nakia dries her tears and says.

 **Nakia-I'll go to Africa and deal with the problem there.**

 **Zelda-And I'll go to Australia.**

 **Kimberly-I'll deal with the problem in Europe.**

Myndor says to Michael, then Joshua since they're from another time and have no knowledge of the present day maps.

 **Myndor-Michael you teleport to Asia and Joshua you teleport to Antarctica.**

They both nod.

The Rangers all stand together. They place their hands on each other's hands and say one by one.

 **Ryan-This is the big one, but we can do it!**

 **Nakia-We will finally defeat Sinistar!**

 **Zelda-And bring down her evil forces!**

 **Kimberly-We'll make our planet and the universe safe again!**

 **Joshua-As long as are together in spirit we won't fail!**

 **Michael-I have faith in all of our powers, so Sinistar won't have a chance!**

They then let go and stand next to each other. They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Everyone finds themselves in an essence of the Universe. First a red star appears and swirls all around Ryan, it leaves its red power residue all over Ryan's body as it attaches itself to the center of his chest. With the attachment finished a heavy explosion appears and surrounds Ryan completely, and then a transparent red image of Ryan's red dragon appears. The explosion vanishes as the transparent image of the dragon forms itself onto Ryan's body. His body then glows brightly red as he is now transformed into the Red Star Force Power Ranger.

Now, a yellow star appears and starts swirling all Nakia therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Now, a blue star appears and swirls around as well as leave its energy all on Joshua's body. It attaches itself to the center of his chest and this causes a huge explosion to completely engulf Joshua's body. Very soon after an image of Joshua's saw shark appears and forms onto his body as the explosion leaves. Joshua has finally been transformed into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger and his body glows brightly blue.

Next, a black star appears and swirls around Michael, leaving its black power residue on his body and attaching itself to his chest, the black star summons an explosion that soon reveals itself and surrounds Michael completely. Soon an image of Michael's black bull appears and as the explosion disappears, it forms onto Michael's body. A few seconds later he starts glowing black as he has now been transformed into the Black Star Force Power Ranger.

Last but not least, a white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

The Power Rangers all look at each and nod with agreement that now is the time to teleport to each designated continent to save their world. One by one they teleport out of Stone Henge with Myndor's blessings.

The Red Ranger teleports directly into the heart of North America's disturbance which happens to be in Terra Falls. He finds the monster known as Croix along with dragon warriors attacking innocent people, and he also see's people running and screaming. Croix is basically a demonic monster made up of dark smoke and a bad attitude.

The Yellow Ranger teleports right into a small village in Africa that happens to be swarming with dragon warriors and led by a monster known as Unidor. Unidor is a monster that's part man, part centaur and part unicorn. His lower body resembles a very strong and cold hearted centaur and his upper body resembles a man and at the top of his forehead lies a horn.

Meanwhile, the Pink Ranger lands in the center of Australia's threat, she finds many people running for their lives and screaming at the top of their lungs. She also finds the dragon warriors are led by a monster known as Dyeanda. Dyeanda is a female serpent monster. She has a scaly snake form that covers her entire body. Her eyes are yellow and her hair is purely snake formed.

The White Ranger lands in the heart of Europe's threats. She also see's similar things of what her friends had seen. She notices many dragon warriors taking orders from a monster known as Zylox. Zylox is mainly a monster made up of brimstone and hot lava. He has the ability to melt anything with his fiery breath. He is a big monster with a muscular build and an ugly face.

The Blue Ranger lands in the center spot of Antarctica's evil threat. He notices many metallic warriors taking orders from a monster who is known as Cecretzo. This monster is an icy being made up completely of strong cold winds and dark ice. He is a big monster with icicles sticking out of its back and supreme solid blue eyes that can fire ice lasers out of them.

The Black Ranger makes it to a small region within the Asian continent, he see's many people rushing off in pairs, screaming their heads off. He then notices a huge army of Sinistar's metallic warriors behind the screaming people, but that's not all. Within the center of the metallic warriors, he notices a monster. This monster is called Xandyor. This monster is very swift and very strong when need be. He has the power of dark wind on his side and is very ugly. His body is medium built, and his eyes are as dark as night.

The Power Rangers are with each other in spirit and so they attack their menaces in hopes of destroying them to save their planet and the people as well.

South America unfortunately has no protector, so the monster Demonitus is free to do what he wants, for now..

Back in North America. The Red Ranger stands right in the center of the dragon warriors. He looks as the monster fires powerful blasts towards buildings in downtown Terra Falls and destroys them very quickly and easily. The Red Ranger then materializes his weapon and leaps forward. As he lands, he's caught by a dragon warrior and kicked in the stomach, then another one behind him, kicks him in the back and causes him to drop his sword. They all surround him now so he can't get away and one by one they take vicious snaps at him with their bare teeth and swipes with their bare claws.

More dragon warriors continue their rampage upon North America and everywhere else they lay their evil existences.

In Africa, the Yellow Ranger is having trouble as well. She tries to stop the raging menace but her powers don't seem to be enough, still that doesn't stop her. Many people from the African village lends a helping hand with their spears and bow and arrows, but soon they are frightened away when they witness awesome firepower emerging from the dragon warrior's mouths. The Yellow Ranger starts putting some moves on a few of them, she does a floor sweeping swoop quickly, then she jumps back onto her feet and does a back kick, a front kick and a side to side kick, she manages to knock down a few but more of them show up. She gasps and sighs.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh man! How many more of them are there?!**

In Australia, the Pink Ranger is found dealing with dragon warriors with her weapon. She leaps high up into the sky and does a cannonball flip, she then strikes many of them with her panther whip, they soon fall onto the ground in a huge fiery explosion. But things don't get better, they get worse. More dragon warriors appear and mange to knock her out of the sky. She hit's the ground with a hard smack and then the evil monster takes away her weapon and hurls it away.

The White Ranger is having a hard time as well. She uses her bow and arrows to subdue a few dragon warriors as they attack a city in the main business area, but that isn't enough. More appear and looking for ferocious than before. The monster there blasts her with a strong energy and knocks her right into a large glass building. The bottom of the building comes apart like a stack of building blocks. Many people who were hiding inside of the building rush out and make way for another hiding spot. The White Ranger groans out and says.

 **White Ranger-Oh gosh! Ughh!**

Many Asians within a small town filled with many small houses and other places are still seen running away from their supernatural threat. The Black Ranger materializes his weapon and leaps up to attack a few metallic warriors but is immediately stopped. He's zapped quickly, and then he falls onto the hard street. The monster picks him up as his warriors continue to attack the humans and gives the Black Ranger a superb punch in the stomach many times. The Black Ranger groans out as he hears the monster say.

 **Xandyor-Do you really think you and your power buddies will stop Sinistar?! Dream on, small fry!**

He then throws him into one of the small houses made of a very cheap substance.

Cecretzo plunges his hands into a huge block of ice and causes it to shatter and attack the Blue Ranger while the metallic warriors attack the people there. The icy storm strikes the Blue Ranger all over his body and causes his suit to set off small explosions. Soon he is caused to fall hard onto the ground as his body sizzles from the explosions.

Sinistar hears from Dragonlord through her viewing dome as she sits on her star throne looking very evil.

 **Dragonlord-Your evilness. The attack on earth is going very well. And the Power Rangers are useless.**

Sinistar smirks and responds.

 **Sinistar-Excellent.. Soon we'll find Myndor and crush him!**

Her eyes glow brightly red.

Soon many people are taken prisoner and their homes destroyed by Sinistar's armies of evil. The Power Rangers are still trying but they have become overpowered by the evil forces and all hope seems to be lost as the most fierce attack on earth has begun..


	48. The End of the World Part 2

Chapter 48 The End of the World Part 2

Still, in each continent except for South America, the Power Rangers continue to stand their ground and try to save those people they have vowed to protect. The monsters and the dragon warrior's and metallic warriors are proving to be much more stronger than just one Power Ranger. They have captured homes and people everywhere. They intend to capture the entire planet for their leader, Sinistar. Explosions are seen and heard all upon the earth as it is dying at an accelerated rate.

Myndor watches everything through the wizard's pool and becomes dismayed. He asks the Pool.

 **Myndor-You are wise. What can we do? What more can we do to save this planet from Sinistar's mass destructive armies?**

The Wizard's Pool responds.

 **Wizard's Pool-Nothing more can be done. Everything that can be done, is being done now.**

 **Myndor-But the Power Rangers are overpowered. They won't survive these attacks alone.**

 **Wizard's Pool-Although things look grim now, the Rangers will envelop in their powers and become stronger. They will defeat the evil forces.**

Myndor nods and suddenly he becomes weak. His powers start to leave him again, but slower than before. He sits down in a chair and starts to heavily breathe.

 **Myndor-Oh dear. I hope I last long enough to make sure the Rangers are okay.**

The leaving of Myndor's magic has seemed to make his invisible Stone Henge barrier lose a bit of its strong hold. The leaving energy starts emitting up in the sky and through the earth's atmosphere.

The Red Ranger is still in a bind. He is being held up by two dragon warriors while others take turns slashing him. He screams out in angered but painful tones as he feels the dragon warrior's claws slashing through his suit and body.

The Yellow Ranger in Africa is also still having a bit of trouble. The warriors there have subdued half the people there and are trying to rip the Yellow Ranger apart. Her body loses strength and soon with one last strike to her back, she falls onto the dirty ground.

The Pink Ranger is being beaten badly, the warriors there have struck her so many times that she is having a hard time seeing. They knock her to the ground and then stomp on her back many times. She yells out in agony. When she stops yelling, she says in a really tired tone.

 **Pink Ranger-Too many.. Uhh! I'm sorry!**

The White Ranger has been lifted from her neck. Zylox throws her into the street and causes it to crack a bit. She moves up and tries to get up but her body has been too badly beaten, she loses strength and feels she can't do anymore. She manages to stand up but that is soon learned to be a mistake. Zylox fires a huge tornado of fiery flames towards the White Ranger and soon she is found engulfed within the heavy flaming tornado. Her body is being totally ripped apart but her spirit is still there, barely. When it disappears, she falls onto the ground like a dead fly.

The Black Ranger is trying his best to fight but like the others, he is hurt badly. Without his Ranger friends all hope seems to be either fleeting or lost. Xandyor swirls around the Black Ranger with the speed of light, and with each close encounter, the monster strikes the Black Ranger and knocks him off his feet.

 **Black Ranger-UGHH!**

The Blue Ranger fires a few harpoons towards three bands of metallic warriors and succeeds in destroying them, but more appear where he stands in Antarctica. Cecretzo uses his icy power to blast the Blue Ranger again and again. When finally he is knocked off his feet as well.

Back in North America, in the Kareen desert within Terra Falls, Myndor's failing health and powers are still leaving him which is also causing his protective home's barrier to disappear.

The emitting energy from Myndor's failing protective barrier has now been sensed by Dragonlord. He and Ninjara track the source and quickly end up in the desert area. They notice large flashing rocks. Ninjara looks at Dragonlord as her eyes evilly squint. He knows what she's saying as he responds.

 **Dragonlord-Yes. I think we have found Myndor as well. We must tell Sinistar at once!**

Dragonlord and Ninjara disappear quickly. They soon reappear within Sinistar's chambers where Dragonlord tells her about Myndor's whereabouts.

An evil grimace emerges on the sorceress' face as she stands out on her podium. She then slowly turns around and says to her minions.

 **Sinistar-Excellent! So now's the time to either get answers from him and crush him, or just plain crush him!**

She starts laughing more wickedly than before.

Back on earth, things couldn't be worse. Many cities have fallen to Sinistar's evil forces and the Power Rangers are too physically weak. There are just too many dragon warriors and metallic warriors for them to deal with. The more they try, the harder they get knocked down.

Meanwhile, back in the desert and inside of Myndor's failing protective barrier, the Wizard's Pool immediately warns him of an attack, moving closer to where he is.

 **Myndor-What?! Who is it?**

 **Wizard's Pool-The energy of Sinistar has been detected.**

 **Myndor-Oh no.**

Myndor sighs and then continues to speak.

 **Myndor-I should of known she would detect me sooner or later. But that's okay.**

He continues to breathe heavily as he slowly stands up.

 **Myndor-I will face her. After all she isn't pure evil. She once had a very kind heart and spirit.**

Suddenly Myndor's failing health dramatically improves and he seems to be getting younger by the minute. He looks into the Wizard's Pool and asks.

 **Myndor-What's happening to me?**

The Pool answers.

 **Wizard's Pool-We have decided to return you to your true age, so that you will have the power and strength to defeat Sinistar.**

 **Myndor-Thank you.**

As soon as Myndor finishes talking, blasts of immense energy rip through his chambers very quickly. He covers his head to avoid getting seriously hit. Soon the entire barrier is destroyed. When Myndor uncovers his head he looks up and around, and finally he notices Sinistar walking transparent like then finally in total view towards him. He stands on the left side of the desert as she continues to walk from the right side.

She stops a few feet away from Myndor and simply asks.

 **Sinistar-Where is the amulet of Power?!**

Myndor answers.

 **Myndor-I DO NOT HAVE IT! AND YOU MUST STOP THIS EVIL WAVE!**

Sinistar chuckles.

 **Sinistar-Stop it? When its just getting started? You've got to be joking!**

 **Myndor-You have the power to stop this before this planet and everything on it is destroyed.**

 **Sinistar-This is true. But I don't want to stop it. I want this planet captured!**

 **Myndor-But why? Why do all of this evil? You weren't like this before!**

 **Sinistar-SILENCE!**

 **Myndor-NO! You must listen!**

 **Sinistar-I will listen to nothing you have to say, except your dying last words!**

Her eyes glow superbly red, she then points her scepter right at Myndor and says in a demonic tone.

 **Sinistar-There is no going back now! I have made it too far! I am strong, and YOU, are weak!**

 **Myndor-You have not yet learned anything, Kastra!**

The hearing of that name causes Sinistar to go crazy.

 **Sinistar-I AM NOT KASTRA! YOU WILL DIE!**

She leaps up into the air with her scepter in hand. She lands and tries to hit Myndor with it but unexpectedly Myndor ducks out of the way and rolls a few feet away from her on the desert sand. He then gets up and see's her charging at him as she holds her scepter in front of her, so all he does is grab onto her scepter and says.

 **Myndor-YOU MUST STOP THIS NOW! THINK OF EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR THE SIDE OF GOOD!**

Sinistar snatches her scepter away and swings it towards Myndor in an attempt to strike him, but he leaps up a few feet off of the ground and lands on the shaft of her scepter. He then continues to say.

 **Myndor-Listen to me!**

Sinistar looks up at him and sends out a blasting power beam from her eyes, the beam hits Myndor and causes him to fall off of her scepter and onto the ground. He rolls over again and leaps up onto his feet.

Sinistar charges again. She holds her scepter tightly as she kicks Myndor in the stomach, he then clutches it to stop the flowing pain, she then does a turn around kick but he ducks to avoid it. When he gets back up he grabs onto her scepter again but she just gives him the shocking of his life. He screams and lets go. He then falls again. Sinistar says as she charges once again.

 **Sinistar-I DON'T NEED THE AMULET OF POWER, I WILL FINISH YOU NOW!**

Her star crystal at the tip of her scepter glows brightly, she then raises her scepter over her head as Myndor stands up, she then brings it down quickly in an attempt to give Myndor a deadly strike, but something happens, he catches it with his right hand and then does an awesome front flip leaping kick which he does three times. The fierce some impact knocks Sinistar away and makes her drop her scepter.

 **Sinistar-UGHH!**

Myndor's body starts glowing and as it dies down, he is found to be the young man he was before all of this started. Sinistar gasps.

 **Sinistar-What?!**

Myndor looks at her and says in a young, healthy tone.

 **Myndor-Now, you must listen to me.**

 **Sinistar-NEVER!**

In the continent of South America, the demonic monster and the very large army of dragon warriors have taken over. Homes have been burned down and many people within the lands have been captured as well. They start sobbing and saying that Armageddon has arrived, and that this must be doomsday. But before they can get even more depressed and scared, the sky lights up with a brightness never seen in the earth's sky before.

Soon the brightness breaks into small white particles that fall on the dragon warriors. They scream out in agony as they all explode into one huge fiery explosion. The people in south America notice all of this and become happy to see their large threat has been fairly dealt with. Now the monster gets hit by the same particles and he too explodes into a hideous cloud of dark smoke.

Meanwhile, the same bright sky appears all over the planet and the weakened Rangers hear a voice, together.

 **Nova-Power Rangers. You have been there since day one to defend your planet. You cannot give up now. I know you have been subdued and your bodies badly beaten, so I will give you an energy boost and heal your wounds.**

White particles with flaming images fall from the sky and hit all six Power Rangers. Soon the particles empower the Rangers and soon they feel each others spirits as they are separated in different continents and say as they stand up to confront their enemies.

 **Power Rangers-POWER RANGERS!**

The Red Ranger's body is completely healed and so are the other Rangers. So the battle is on.

The Red Ranger jumps up into the sky and grabs his weapon, he stays afloat as an image of a very large red dragon appears. Within the image the Red Ranger charges up his sword to maximum ability and then delivers ten super powered up fiery slashes towards his enemies as he says.

 **Red Ranger-RED DRAGON FIERY SLASH! HYAH!**

The slashes cause the dragon warrior's bodies to set off small explosions as they all fall onto the street in a very big fiery explosion that has set off three times before completely destroying them all.

But now he faces his greatest and toughest foe, Croix. The monster laughs as the Red Ranger stands on the opposite and readying for an attack.

Meanwhile, in Africa. The Yellow Ranger to attack. Many dragon warriors stand there and wait to strike her, but she does something surprising. The Yellow Ranger leaps up into the air vigorously kicking her feet. She lands on the heads of two dragon warriors and then starts running, she runs on more of them till she knocks all of them off their feet and onto the ground. When the last dragon warriors falls on the ground, the Yellow Ranger leaps up a bit and lands on the opposite of her fallen warriors. When she lands, she notices another one behind her and about to swipe at her with its claws, so she quickly ducks then moves back up and gives it a swift side kick to its chest. The very last one falls onto the ground next to the other ones and causes them all to explode at once.

The Yellow Ranger now looks at what she must deal with and defeat now. The monster Unidor stares at her with disgust and rage.

Now to Australia, where the Pink Ranger is charged up and doing some heavy fighting. One dragon warrior is found in the air and is diving down towards the Pink Ranger, to counterattack, she leaps up into the air as well with her weapon in hand, and soon her whip turns into a pink saber that she uses to give the flying dragon warrior a deadly hit. The warrior loses its coordination and so it falls onto the ground and explodes. The Pink Ranger then lands on the other side of the remaining dragon warriors and so she quickly thinks. The Pink Ranger comes up with an idea, she reforms her saber back into a whip and then swings it around twice before letting go, once the whip whips itself around all of the dragon warriors, the Pink Ranger yanks as hard as she can and sends them all flying far away, she looks up and see's every last dragon warrior in the area now a cloud of darkness.

The slithering monster Dyeanda looks at the Pink Ranger with evil and angered eyes.

The White Ranger, in Europe's heart of the evil disturbances is battling as well. Many dragon warriors surround her as the monster watches. Zylox then orders then to attack and destroy the White Ranger, but she has something else in mind, destroy them instead. She does a front kick, a back kick, a floor sweeping swoop and a forward leaping punch to knock down a few dragon warriors. She then fires super torpedo arrows at her a few more of her enemies and destroys them. When she see's what she is doing is not quite enough, she decides to fire a special arrow. She loads it into her fiery bow and says as she fires it towards the entire band of dragon warriors.

 **White Ranger-PHOENIX FLAMING HEART ARROW!**

The arrow releases a powerful bonded wire. The arrow then swirls around all of the dragon warriors and also tie them together with the wire. Once they are all tied up the arrow strikes them all at once and causes a huge flaming result. The flames transform quickly into an image of the Phoenix with the dragon warriors inside and burning up at a really fast rate. When the flames die down, the dragon warriors are found to be nothing more than useless dust.

The Black Ranger is found up in Asia's sky holding his weapon, he took a flying leap off of some already down metallic warriors. As he dives down he powers up his weapon and gives the metallic warriors a super striking hit. He then lands in front of the ones he just dropped and watches them explode into a large black cloud. But he still has more to deal with. He goes through the other metallic warriors with the strength of a his starlight creature, the Bull. With his intense speed and fiery strikes, the remaining metallic warriors all fall into their fiery deaths.

Xandyor looks at the Black Ranger and prepares to battle.

Meanwhile, in Antarctica. The Blue Ranger is dealing with his problem. He is found in the center of Metallic warriors who are preparing to strike him, and as soon as they make their move closer to him, he jumps up into the air and leaps over them. When he lands he quickly uses his harpoon. He shouts out as he fires it towards them.

 **Blue Ranger-SAW SHARK HARPOON SPLIT!**

The harpoon splits into many at once. They soon strike every last Metallic warrior with quick and destructive results.

Cecretzo smirks evilly and says to the Blue Ranger.

 **Cecretzo-You may have defeated a bunch of metal heads, but you won't defeat me! I'll make sure you never leave this place alive!**

The Blue Ranger responds.

 **Blue Ranger-Bring it on!**

Back to Myndor and Sinistar. Sinistar attacks Myndor again. She jabs him in the stomach with the end of her scepter and causes him to be pushed away, then she rushes over to him again and swings her scepter around in an attempt to hit him, but he catches her scepter and immediately after he does this, Sinistar gives him a hard kick in his stomach and knocks him away.

She then points her scepter at him and fires energy blasts towards him, but luckily he rolls out of the way and does some awesome leaping as well. When she finally stops, she looks at him and says with anger.

 **Sinistar-You, Myndor! Fool! I won't stop till you're finished!**

 **Myndor-You can't finish me. If I had known this before, I would of never kept myself hidden from you.**

 **Sinistar-Known what?!**

 **Myndor-That you and I are evenly matched.**

 **Sinistar-I don't think so!**

 **Myndor-Its true. But not only in a power sense, but heart as well. And you know this.**

 **Sinistar-I have no heart! My heart died a long time ago.**

 **Myndor-That's what you want to believe. But the truth of the matter is you are not evil.**

Sinistar growls.

 **Myndor-And besides I sense your entire army has been destroyed. So you have nothing left.**

 **Sinistar-My army of monsters still live and they will destroy your pathetic Rangers!**

 **Myndor-It is not fair nor wise to underestimate your opponent.**

 **Sinistar-I will destroy you Myndor, if it's the last thing I do!**

 **Myndor-Why don't you just calm down?**

 **Sinistar-GO TO HELL!**

Sinistar waves her scepter around once more and then conjures up a deadly energy cyclone that she fires from her scepter. The cyclone twirls Myndor around within it while giving him the shock of his life. When it dies down, Myndor slowly falls onto the hot desert sand as his body starts smoking.

 **Myndor-Ughhh!**

Sinistar walks slowly over to him and looks at him with a fake sympathetic expression on her face. She then points her scepter at him and says.

 **Sinistar-GOODBYE, MYNDOR! THIS IS YOUR END!**

Then all of a sudden, everything freezes and fades to black…


	49. The End of the World Part 3

Chapter 49 The End of the World Part 3

Myndor lifts up his right leg and knocks Sinistar's scepter out of her hands. He then rises up and grabs her shoulders and says.

 **Myndor-Kastra, you must stop this! You can change back, try and remember! Remember all the good things you did!**

Sinistar says nothing, all she does is give him a super upper cut punch which happens to knock him up in the air. She then says.

 **Sinistar-Kastra, is dead! And that's what you soon shall be!**

The Red Ranger and Sinistar's monster known as Croix start their battle. He rushes over towards the monster and attempts to hit him but the monster is too quick and ends up delivering a super back kick to the Red Ranger's chest. He is rushed back a bit due to the kick but is all right. Croix sends out blasts of power through his eyes in an attempt to hit the Red Ranger, but he too proves to be too quick.

So now, the Red Ranger leaps up into the air with his sword and is about to give Croix a slash when he is caught in midair by the monster and given three quick but very painful punches, the monster then snatches his sword and throws him on the other side like a piece of trash.

The Red Ranger hit's the hard ground with a thunderous crash. He stands up and see's Croix twirling around his Red Dragon sword. He then says to him.

 **Red Ranger-Give that back to me, now!**

Croix laughs and says.

 **Croix-Oh no, I'll keep this as a souvenir puny Ranger!**

Suddenly the Red Ranger's sword starts to surge with red lightning. The lightning completely surrounds Croix and shocks him continuously. He yells out as he reluctantly hurls the Red Ranger's sword away.

 **Croix-WHATS HAPPENING?!**

The Red Ranger picks up his sword and looks at the monster, he then says.

 **Red Ranger-THIS!**

He rushes over to him as his sword starts glowing brightly red. He then lets the monster have two very painful slashes, and he says as he prepares for the final strike.

 **Red Ranger-THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO CREEPS WHO WANT TO DESTROY OUR PEACEFUL WORLD!**

He brings back his sword a bit and allows it to flame up, he then slowly administers the final strike.

 **Red Ranger-HYAH!**

The last strike causes Croix to groan out as he falls onto his stomach in huge fiery explosion.

The Red Ranger has finally defeated North America's greatest threat.

Meanwhile, in Africa. The Yellow Ranger and Unidor battle it out. The Yellow Ranger does an awesome midair cannonball flip but before she has the chance to finish it, the monster Unidor turns around and does a hyper back kick with both of its hind legs. The kick is fierce and causes the Yellow Ranger to fall back a bit. She lands on her back but leaps back up to protect the land.

The monster then turns around and sends out an electrical rope through its horn. The electrical rope then wraps around the Yellow Ranger's arms and hands. She can feel the stinging pressure getting more intense by the second, she groans out a bit as she tries to break free but she finds out that she can't.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGHH! LET ME GO!**

Unidor laughs evilly as he increases the intensity.

The Yellow Ranger then says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Can't let that thing win! Must find a way to stop him!**

She does think of a way, and soon both of her wild cat clawing daggers appear right in the middle of things and cuts off the agonizing power that was attacking her arms and hands. She then grabs her daggers as they absorb the energy from Unidor's attack. The Yellow Ranger then throws the energy back at Unidor and as soon as the monster is hit, his body starts to surge and set off small explosions.

 **The Yellow Ranger gets angrier as she says.**

 **Yellow Ranger-THIS IS IT! NO MORE!**

She does another cannonball flip and lands next to Unidor. Her body then starts glowing yellow as she delivers lots of stabbing punches. And soon an image of a yellow wildcat appears and surrounds the Yellow Ranger. She stops for just a second to power up some more, then as she attacks again she shouts out.

 **Yellow Ranger-YELLOW WILDCAT POWER!**

The image of the wildcat comes to life as the Yellow Ranger strikes Unidor with kicks, and punches. And as she does all of this to the monster, the image at the same time gives Unidor powerful painful slashes with its big claws. The Yellow Ranger then does an awesome tornado kick and at the exact same time, the image of the yellow wildcat delivers one last super clawing slash. The monster starts yelling out as he slowly falls onto the ground in a super fiery explosion.

With the destruction of Unidor. The continent of Africa is safe. The Yellow Ranger hears cheers as many local citizens come out from the vast land to thank her.

In Australia, the Pink Ranger is fighting off the creature Dyeanda. The Pink Ranger moves around a bit to avoid a crashing impact with Dyeanda's snaky tail. But soon she is hit in the back with a loud hard smack. She falls onto her stomach but gets up again. The monster then says in slithering tone as she captures the Pink Ranger with the end of her very long tail.

 **Dyeanda-Prepare yourself for the ending of your pathetic existence Pink Ranger!**

Dyeanda increases the grip she has on the Pink Ranger. The tight squeeze starts to make it hard for the Pink Ranger to breathe but she still wants nothing more than to destroy Dyeanda. And the power of her determination causes her body to glow brightly pink and soon the brightness bursts into a vortex of pink lightning which completely surrounds itself around Dyeanda and makes her let go of the Pink Ranger. The creature starts letting out painful hisses and groans.

The Pink Ranger see's that now is her chance. So she gets down on her hands with her lower body up a bit, she then takes off running in that position and I mean running very fast. An image of the pink panther appears as she does this and it stays with her as she runs around and around the monster and then she quickly takes off in the air, she moves around very quickly, and every time she moves the monster feels a quick but very painful strike. The Pink Ranger comes from the front and strikes the monster, then from the back, then from both sides with the same results. When she's finished she lands in front of the monster who's body now is surging with pink energy.

 **Dyeanda-NOOOOOO! AHHHHH! I CANNOT BE DONE FOR! AHHHHH!**

She turns around and gives the monster one last strike with her pink power whip and at the same time, the image of the panther lets out a powerful stinging roar that strikes the monster and causes her to fall onto the ground in yet another explosive vortex that sends it to its permanent resting place.

And soon people come out and thank the Pink Ranger for what she has done for them..

Hot lava blasts are fired at the White Ranger as she defends the continent of Europe and its inhabitants. The evil monster Zylox gets angry after seeing the White Ranger had dodged every attempt he has made to destroy her. The White Ranger rolls out of the way again as Zylox fires more lava blasts, and soon she leaps up into the air and fires three arrows at three different times. Zylox looks up just in time to knock all three arrows out of his way and melt them down.

The White Ranger gets impatient as well as angry, so when she lands, she decides to deliver her ultimate attack before Zylox really has a chance to do some damage. She stands tall as she fires yet another arrow at the monster, and soon it makes its way towards Zylox, he only concentrates on the arrow so he'll have the opportunity to melt it away like he did the others, and as soon as he does and finishes, its too late when he notices the White Ranger up in the air and only a foot away from him. Her white bow starts glowing fiercely as an image of the Phoenix, the Griffin and the Unicorn all appear as she delivers one deadly slicing strike.

The White Ranger lands in front of the now literally sliced in half monster as all of it falls onto the ground and explodes into a dust of nothingness.

Soon many people come out of the woodwork to thank the White Ranger for her work in getting rid of their menaces.

The Black Ranger still in Asia of course is fighting very strong against the evil monster Xandyor. He rushes over to the monster after making sure people who are still around are doing okay. The monster grabs the Black Ranger's arm and twists it hard, this makes him yell out a bit.

 **Black Ranger-UGHH!**

Xandyor smirks and lets out a laughing response to the Black Ranger's yells. He then picks him up by the neck and drops him like a dead fly onto the ground. After that, he steps on his back and kicks him up a few times like someone was kicking a ball. The people exclaim and want to help but they realize there is nothing they can really do.

So they watch as the evil monster pounds the daylights out of the Black Ranger. He's about to give the Black Ranger one more punch when his evil hands are caught by him. The monster says as he notices the Black Ranger's strengthened touch.

 **Xandyor-Getting stronger, eh Ranger?!**

The Black Ranger lifts Xandyor's evil hands away from him, they he leaps up off of the ground a few inches and gives Xandyor's upper body a triple flip kick with both legs. Xandyor starts grunting as he is kicked away. This makes him very angry and so he charges towards the Black Ranger who has just landed on his feet. The Black Ranger charges up his right hand as an image of the Bull appears and just when the monster is about to grab him, the Black Ranger gives him a super powered up punch that ends up going through the monster's body. Soon the monster falls onto his back and explodes instantly.

The people cheer and rush out and over to the Black Ranger. They start laughing with happiness and thanking him.

Finally, the Blue Ranger is not doing so well. The monster Cecretzo is winning, so far. He has slightly subdued him but that all will soon change. Cecretzo punches the Blue Ranger to knock him far away so he can finish his plan. When completed, the monster zaps a part of the icy ground and causes it to erupt a bit, and soon it releases a cool blue electrical energy wave which sounds good but really it isn't. So the Blue Ranger rushes back over and as soon as he makes it to Cecretzo, the evil monster knocks him up into the air. The Blue Ranger yells out and notices the electrical bed waiting for him.

Cecretzo yells up.

 **Cecretzo-Don't worry, you'll be trapped forever within my icy realm!**

The Blue Ranger quickly thinks and comes up with an idea. He touches the blue star on his helmet's forehead and causes its to glow. Soon he disappears.

Minutes later the monster witnesses the Blue Ranger falling into his pit of doom. He laughs and when he turns around he see's the real Blue Ranger about to deliver his attack.

An image of a blue saw shark appears just as the Blue Ranger reveals a super charged up harpoon. The image of the shark's saw looking head starts to surge with blue energy and at the same time turns into a drill. The Blue Ranger plunges the harpoon into the monster's heart just as the image of the saw shark's drill of a nose starts to activate. The monster screams out in agony as he falls into his own icy prison.

But that's not enough for the Blue Ranger, he has to make sure this monster has no chance to return. So he takes his harpoon and plunges it into the monster again as he lay frozen within his own trap. Once this is done, the monster's body starts to surge immensely, and as the Blue Ranger walks away, behind him a huge explosion emerges and disappears.

Many people who watched the Blue Ranger fight Cecretzo and finally destroy him, come out to say thank you.

Now all of the monsters sent by Sinistar have been destroyed. But don't think its over. Nooooo, the battle is just beginning. The Rangers still have to fight their ultimate nemesis, Sinistar.

Speaking of the sorceress. Both she and Myndor leap into the sky but on opposite sides, they come at each other with a sword in his hand and a scepter in hers, they both strike each other at the same time as they collide. The result of this powerful impact knocks both of them out of the sky very quickly. They land on the sandy ground together. Sinistar grunts as she stands up with sand in her face.

 **Sinistar-UGH! I will not be defeated! Not now!**

Myndor gets up and moves away from Sinistar.

 **Myndor-I don't know why you're still trying to destroy me. You won't be able to. You are a powerful and worthy sorceress and you must remember.**

Sinistar scoffs.

 **Sinistar-You fool!**

The Power Rangers have regrouped and can be seen running towards Myndor from his side and through the slightly heated air. They quickly rush over to Myndor and are very surprised to see what has happened to him. Sinistar says to them all.

 **Sinistar-Your reunion will be short lived!**

She points her scepter towards all seven of them and gives them the most powerful energy blast ever. They all attempt to leap out of the way but the blast was so powerful that it could of reached them wherever they stood within the desert's limits, and it did. They scream out in agony as their bodies feel the surging pain.

 **Power Rangers and Myndor-UGHHHHH!**

Sinistar snaps her fingers and very quickly, both Dragonlord and Ninjara appear by her side. She says to them while not looking in their direction.

 **Sinistar-Make yourselves useful for once..**

They both rush towards the hurt Rangers and their mentor, but Sinistar does something they don't expect. She blasts them with her scepter as she says.

 **Sinistar-COMBINE AND GROW!**

The energy blast causes both Dragonlord and Ninjara to glow and combine into one warrior. That warrior now known as Ninjaragon grows to an enormous size. Ninjaragon is basically looking like Ninjara with scaly legs, arms and a tail.

The Power Rangers look up and gasp. Then the Red Ranger says to them as the Pink Ranger helps Myndor back up.

 **Red Ranger-Its zord time!**

They all nod in agreement. The Yellow Ranger then says.

 **Yellow Ranger-I think we should use both Megazords this time.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah, you're right.**

He steps forward then looks back at his friends. The Yellow Ranger looks at the Pink and White Rangers, then she looks back at the Red Ranger and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-We'll take the Starforce Megazord.**

He says.

 **Red Ranger-All right, and the rest of us will take the Starlight Megazord.**

They all nod once again in agreement.

Ninjaragon looks down at the Rangers, and then fires a super hot paralyzing blast from its eyes. The Rangers look and exclaim as they all flip out of the way just barely escaping the very deadly blast. Once back together they all summon both Megazords instantly.

The Red, Black and Blue Power Rangers leap up into the Starlight Megazord while the Yellow, Pink and White Rangers leap into the Starforce Megazord. They each take their seats and prepare the Megazords for ultimate combat against Ninjaragon.

Sinistar watches from below and shouts out the command.

 **Sinistar-DESTROY THEM NOW!**

Ninjaragon fires another paralyzing blast and strikes both Megazords optical senses which allows them to see of course. And with their optics paralyzed, the Megazords can't see anything, and if they can't see anything, the Rangers inside certainly can't. The Yellow Ranger yells out from within the Starforce Megazord.

 **Yellow Ranger-What'd we do now?!**

 **Pink Ranger-We've got to do something.**

 **White Ranger-We're sitting ducks!**

The Red Ranger says from inside of the Starlight Megazord.

 **Red Ranger-Calm down. Just relax and concentrate your energies towards the problem.**

The Rangers obey his command and all relax. Soon their life energy emerges and flashes over both Megazords blinded optical senses, soon their energy destroys the problem and have sight again.

Just as their sight returns, they notice Ninjaragon up in the air, but the Starlight Megazord grabs it by its tail and swings it around a few times, it then lets go and the Starforce Megazord catches it and starts juggling it over and over again. Ninjaragon gets dizzy as the Starforce Megazord continues to juggle it. The Yellow Ranger then gives a command which tells the Starforce Megazord to hurl Ninjaragon away like a piece of garbage. The Megazord obeys and hurls Ninjaragon away to the other side. The monster crashes hard into the desert's sandy ground.

The Blue Ranger gives a suggestion.

 **Blue Ranger-I say we end this now!**

The Black Ranger responds to that.

 **Black Ranger-You took the words right out of my mouth.**

 **Red Ranger-Lets get to it!**

The Rangers all agree in union as they say.

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

Ninjaragon stands up but doesn't notice the Starlight Megazord gliding towards it. Sinistar yells out from the ground.

 **Sinistar-WATCH OUT YOU FOOL!**

Ninjaragon turns around just as the Starlight Megazord strikes it in the stomach with its Saber. And with the immediate strike, Ninjaragon becomes completely paralyzed.

It stands there not being able to do anything as the Starforce Megazord materliazes its saber. The Rangers inside then give the final command and after that, the saber begins to glow very brightly as the Megazord holds it high above its head. Then finally it delivers a deadly slash upon Ninjaragon's monstrous body.

Ninjaragon's body starts surging immensely as the paralyzing effect wears off. It twists and turns till it's body starts glowing. The glowing separates Ninjaragon's body and turns them back into Dragonlord and Ninjara. Ninjara falls first onto the ground and explodes. But Dragonlord, just falls onto the ground and shrinks back to normal size.. And as the glowing fades, everyone notices Dragonlord transforming back into someone he once was, Prince Caleb..

Sinistar gets very angry and says to the Rangers in both Megazords.

 **Sinistar-THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! NO MATTER!**

Her body starts to become electrified on its own as her anger grows. Soon her body starts to grow to a very large size to match both Megazords. The fierce yellow lightning that is surrounding her body is now being absorbed by her scepter. She then focuses the powerful energy towards both Megazords. She laughs and releases as she says.

 **Sinistar-YOU'RE FINISHED!**

The lightning wave of power strikes both the Starforce Megazord and Starlight Megazord. The intensity from the attack causes the Starforce Megazord to lose one of its arms. And the Starlight Megazord falls onto its back. The Rangers yell out as the feel the resulting surges inside.

 **Power Rangers-UGHHHH!**

The Starlight Megazord gets back up but is soon to be struck again along with the Starforce Megazord.

Myndor rushes over to Prince Caleb as he slowly wakes up. He helps him stand up.

 **Prince Caleb-What happened? Where am I?**

Myndor says to him.

 **Myndor-We are here, in another time, battling Sinis..**

He stops for a minute, then continues.

 **Myndor-Kastra.**

Prince Caleb gasps.

 **Prince Caleb-Kastra?! What?!**

Myndor points up and the Prince looks. He is astonished at the scene.

 **Prince Caleb-But that doesn't look like Kastra.**

 **Myndor-Trust me. It is..**

 **Prince Caleb-How can we help two giant robots?**

Myndor snaps at him.

 **Myndor-We have to help her as well!**

 **Prince Caleb-Yes. I know. Forgive me.**

 **Myndor-We have to help her remember.**

 **Prince Caleb-She lost her memory?**

 **Myndor-Yes, sort of. And you were apart of her minions. You were Dragonlord.**

Prince Caleb gasps as he remembers a certain part.

 **Flashback:**

Prince Caleb gasps as he see's a hideous old crone stepping out of a dark cloud.

 **Prince Caleb-What do you want here?**

 **Kastra-Oh you don't recognize me? I'm hurt.**

 **Prince Caleb-What?**

 **Kastra-After you so solemnly hurt my feelings, I did do something nice for you, I created something that made me realize that I was destined for greater things!**

 **Prince Caleb-Who are you?**

 **Kastra-You don't remember me, that hurts as well as I said before! But anyways, its me, the sorceress you once loved, or said to have loved, but now I'm stronger than ever before! Three beings of thought have been within the eye, they hold the eye together and keep the demons imprisoned as well, I have harnessed the evil energy which has transformed my entire existence into what I am now! I will destroy this land, but not before I get the amulet of power.**

Prince Caleb gasps.

 **Prince Caleb-How could you do this? How could you start a war against me?!**

 **Kastra-It was simple, you never loved me, you only loved what I could do for you, well it has ended, and with that end I have realized what a sad man you really are.**

 **Prince Caleb-You were beautiful once, you sacrificed everything to transform into the hideous being you are now?**

Kastra gets angry.

 **Kastra-SILENCE! You know nothing, trying to please someone is not an easy thing to do, of course I never showed my true hurt feelings in front of you because you wouldn't of cared either way, but now I have the power of eternal darkness flowing within me, and its all thanks to you.**

 **Prince Caleb-What do you mean, thanks to me?**

 **Kastra-If I hadn't created the eye and harnessed the demon energy then I would have been weak forever! But no more! NOT EVER!**

Prince Caleb walks away from Kastra, he walks slowly over to his throne where he keeps a statue of a semi large dragon and behind it, his sword. He feels he has to defend himself and possibly destroy Kastra to save his land.

Caleb turns around for just a second, he pulls out his sword from behind the statue and as soon as he turns around he comes face to face with Kastra, he gasps as he looks into her dead eyes. She continues to speak.

 **Kastra-You won't destroy me Caleb, oh no. And I did love you, so I'll show you mercy, I won't destroy you, no, I'll just make you into something that will serve me as I have served you for all these years!**

 **Prince Caleb-No, I'd rather die than serve you!**

 **Kastra-Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice in the matter.**

Prince Caleb tries to attack Kastra with his sword, but a blast of power emerges from her eyes, it wraps around him and sends him flying into the dragon statue, she laughs out loud as her powers start to actually bring the statue to life.

 **Kastra-Soon I shall have the power of the stars, the magnificent energy will belong to me!**

Prince Caleb says in pain.

 **Prince Caleb-You're mad! You're Sinister!**

Kastra gets an idea from Prince Caleb's insult. She laughs and says in a darkened tone as her power holds him in place.

 **Kastra-No, I'm Sinistar! Hahaha!**

Kastra who has now given herself the name Sinistar increases her power upon the prince and the statue, and soon the live dragon turns into a green wave of power that begins to wrap itself around the Prince. Sinistar laughs as the Prince covered in a bright green cocoon falls onto the floor, she then yells out as the cocoon breaks open and reveals a hideous creature.

 **Sinistar-ARISE DRAGONLORD! HAHAHA!**

End of Flashback:

Prince Caleb gasps again.

 **Prince Caleb-Oh no! Kastra! But why?!**

He falls to his knees.

Myndor looks down at him and says.

 **Myndor-She absorbed the demon energy to rid your land of monsters.**

 **Prince Caleb-I know she saved my land and all the people that inhabit it, but I had forgotten she sacrificed herself to do it.**

 **Myndor-Now you can set things right with my help.**

 **Prince Caleb-But how?**

 **Myndor-Kastra just needs to remember all the good she did. And forget about the pain trials and tribulations you put her through!**

Prince Caleb nods sadly.

 **Prince Caleb-I was foolish.**

 **Myndor-You were more than foolish.**

Sinistar is now seen throwing both Megazords to the ground. They try to get up but they really can't. So she puts her scepter against the Starlight Megazord's stomach area and lifts it up very easily. Myndor gasps as he watches with fright.

Sinistar then sends out an enormous amount of her darkened power into the Megazord's form. The Red, Black and Blue Rangers yell out in agony as the surging pain doesn't let up.

 **Red Ranger-UUGHGHH!**

 **Black Ranger-GAAAHHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-ACCCKKK!**

The Starforce Megazord pushes its right leg up as it lays on the ground and ends up kicking Sinistar in her stomach. She is sent flying away from them and crashing into a large rocky mountain on the other side.

Myndor quickly comes up with an idea and yells at the Rangers as they stand up their Megazords correctly.

 **Myndor-Rangers, accept this!**

Myndor waves his hands around twice and causes a blue energy sphere to appear, he then hurls it towards the Megazords. The sphere then transforms into a very large fusion cannon.

The Starlight Megazord picks it up and attaches it to its right arm. The Rangers then hear Myndor say.

 **Myndor-The fusion cannon will reverse Sinistar's growth enhancement. It will cause the growth exterior to explode and return her to normal size. You must do this quickly.**

Both Megazords are caught by surprise when Sinistar immediately attacks again. She jabs her scepter into the Starforce Megazord and super kicks the Starlight Megazord away. Once her scepter has a firm hold on the Starforce Megazord, she lifts it up and sends it crashing into the many cactus tree plants.

The Starlight Megazord aims the fusion cannon at Sinistar and fires a shot, but she leaps out of the way. Right before she lands, she swings her scepter towards the Starlight Megazord's right arm and quickly knocks the attached fusion cannon off of its arm. She then kicks it away. When it crashes it starts surging inside and once again the Red, Black and Blue Rangers feel the resulting pain.

With both Megazords on the ground again, Sinistar laughs out loud. She then walks over towards the fusion cannon and picks it up. Myndor gasps.

 **Myndor-NO!**

Sinistar then says to everyone around.

 **Sinistar-Since my armies have been destroyed, the only fair thing to do is use this cannon to destroy this entire planet! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NOW!**

She plunges the cannon into the center of the desert's ground and activates it. Soon the cannon starts firing many blasts into the earth. Sinistar says.

 **Sinistar-THE BLASTS WILL REACH THE CORE OF THIS PLANET AND CAUSE A HUGE CHAIN REACTION WHICH WILL RESULT IN DESTROYING THIS PATHETIC PLANET ONCE AND FOR ALL! I AM THE STRONGEST AND I SHALL BE, FOREVER!**

She starts laughing manically.

The Earth starts to rumble as the powerful blasts make their way to the core. Myndor yells out.

 **Myndor-YOU CAN'T DO THIS SINISTAR!**

Sinistar looks down at him and responds.

 **Sinistar-I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, AND I WANT THIS PLANET AND EVERY LIVING THING ON IT DESTROYED!**

Soon the sky starts to brighten up like before. And the brightness turns into white particles which fall upon Sinistar. She screams out as the particles sting her constantly. She looks around and up as she asks in a frantic tone.

 **Sinistar-WHAT'S GOING ON!?**

The rumbling lets up a bit as Myndor thinks of another way to get Sinistar back to normal size., he says very quickly.

 **Myndor-I must do something before we are all obliterated!**

He points both of his hands directly at Sinistar and soon after a second of doing so they begin to glow brightly blue and sparkle white, now the powerful energy emerges from his hands and envelopes Sinistar completely. After another second passes the energy surrounding her shrinks. Once it disappears, Sinistar is found back to normal size and unconscious.

The Megazords rush over to the implanted fusion cannon and try to pull it out of the ground but they seem to not have the required strength, especially with the Starforce Megazord missing one of its arms.

So the Rangers inside decide they must attack it with their sabers. And they do. First the Starforce Megazord strikes it and then the Starlight Megazord gives it a double slashing which causes the fusion cannon to explode and stop the menacing threat. The rumbling completely stops and the Power Rangers leap out of their Megazords. The sky is still bright and soon they all hear a voice.

 **Nova-Good luck, Everyone.**

The Black Ranger asks.

 **Black Ranger-Nova?**

Her voice fades away as the brightness disappears.

Everyone looks at Sinistar laying on the desert's sand slowly changing back to who she once was. They look at each other and wonder if everything will be all right. Still, no one knows. But soon they will get their answer, whether it be good or bad..


	50. Second Chances

Chapter 50 Second Chances

The Megazords have been sent back to their hiding places. Nova has repaired them so everything is going okay at least for the Megazords. Sinistar is slowly becoming the beautiful sorceress Kastra, her true self. The Power Rangers, Prince Caleb and Myndor watch. Suddenly the eye of cawdor appears in the sky and begins to surge with yellow lightning. The eye blasts them all out of the way as it slowly sets itself on Sinistar's forehead. The yellow lightning becomes intensified as the eye absorbs itself into Sinistar's forehead. Once completed, the evil sorceress awakens with a third eye on the top of her forehead. Her body becomes completely engulfed with supreme evil energy.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no..**

Sinistar zaps her scepter into her hands as she slowly turns around to face her enemies. She smirks evilly as her third eye begins to flash. She then says in an evil and darkened tone.

 **Sinistar-Say goodbye!**

The Power Rangers look at each other and know that they only thing they can do is fight to stop Sinistar. They materialize their weapons and tell both Myndor and Prince Caleb to get out of the way.

The White Ranger thinks she should use her weapon's ultimate attack first. She puts a flaming arrow into her bow and fires it at Sinistar. The arrow extracts a wire that is intended to wrap around Sinistar's body. But as the arrow swirls around Sinistar she twirls around fiercely and absorbs the power of the attack and then fires it at the Power Rangers. They all try to leap out of the way but the fierce attack gets them before they can. The impact causes a supreme explosion to emerge and cause the Rangers to all fling up into the air. The intensity of the explosion causes them pain as the evil Sinistar now leaps up into the air and super kicks each and every last Power Ranger to the ground. They all land with hard smacks.

 **Power Rangers-UGHHHHH!**

They get right back up as Sinistar lands. She then prepares to attack. The Rangers group up together before she really does have the chance to attack again. All of the Rangers except for the Red Ranger stand on the opposite side of Sinistar The Rangers then stand in close circle to put their arms together in a catapulting motion.

The Red Ranger looks at Sinistar and quickly leaps up into the air, he then does a cannonball flip and quickly lands onto his friends arms, they then push him off very quickly as he powers up his sword. He's about to give Sinistar a strike but she stops him, grabs his sword and punches him away from her. He lands next to his friends as he clutches his stomach a bit.

 **Red Ranger-UGGGHHHHH!**

Sinistar ends up attacking. The Pink Ranger does a turn around kick to try and stop her but she ducks and does a leaping forward kick and knocks the Pink Ranger senseless.

 **Pink Ranger-UUGHHH!**

The White Ranger swings her bow around to also try and hit Sinistar but the evil sorceress super kicks her in the face and sends her flying away very quickly.

 **White Ranger-NOOOOO!**

The Blue Ranger comes from behind her but before he has the chance to do anything she super kicks him and knocks him away.

 **Blue Ranger-AACHHHK!**

She then see's the Black and Yellow Rangers on her right side so she quickly swipes them a few times with the tip of her scepter. They scream out in pain as their bodies are flung away at a high speed.

 **Black and Yellow Rangers-AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

The Red Ranger leaps back onto his feet and picks up his sword. He tries to strike Sinistar with his weapon but she leaps up and gives him a super triple kick which knocks him back off his feet.

 **Red Ranger-UUGHH DAMNIT!**

Myndor looks and says.

 **Myndor-We've got to do something and now!**

Sinistar looks at Myndor and Caleb and speaks out after hearing Myndor attempting to fight back.

 **Sinistar-You will do nothing!**

The eye in her forehead begins to crackle and flash with intense power, that power is then released and strikes them both into a explosive disappearance, nothing more can be heard except for Myndor saying.

 **Myndor-NOOOOOOO!**

Sinistar laughs manically once again as she has triumphed over her enemies. She looks at them as they regroup again in pain and in a limping fashion and says.

 **Sinistar-Now it is truly time to finish you Power Rangers!**

She points her right hand towards the Rangers and as soon as she does her hand produces a red glow which in turn begins to extend and wash over the Rangers as she chants..

 **Sinistar-Weak Rangers you are and weak Rangers you'll be..**

The power from her spell begins to work its magic so to speak by starting to wear down the Rangers causing them to feel extreme weakness.

 **Pink Ranger-Ughhh…What's happening?!**

 **White Ranger-Feel sooo drained…ughhh…**

 **Blue Ranger-Can't keep my balance for much longer…**

 **Red Ranger-She's taking my strength…**

 **Yellow Ranger-Try…to…fight…it!**

 **Black Ranger-Its over coming me…uuggggghhh!**

Smirking now, the evil sorceress continues her spell.

 **Sinistar-The feel of your bones cracking you'll suffer when I count to three..**

The red glowing power that is engulfing the Rangers continues to wear them down even more, their bodies feel a super weakness now.. The evil sorceress continues on.

 **Sinistar-1.**

After that said the impending super weakness the Rangers feel becomes overwhelming and they lose their balances to stand…

 **Power Rangers-UGHHGHG!**

The Red Ranger strains to say.

 **Red Ranger-What…are…you…doing…to…us…stop…it!**

Sinistar looks at them with cold darkness and continues..

 **Sinistar-2.**

Screams are heard as the Rangers now experience true horror…each of their bones start to crack and break and I must say the pain is most excruciating.

 **Power Rangers-AAAHHHHHH UGHGHG!**

The Pink Ranger yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-PLEASE…STOP!**

The White Ranger is the next to say.

 **White Ranger-ENOUGH ALREADY!**

The Yellow Ranger exclaims.

 **Yellow Ranger-THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH!**

Sinistar smirks again and says.

 **Sinistar-3.**

With the number three said it has proven to be all over, the red glow disappears but the screams the Rangers let out begin to become even more excruciating and unbearable as each of their bones end up being severely cracked by Sinistar's dark magic spell.

The Rangers lay in terrible pain but they are not dead, however death is near as you can see blood actually leaking from their suits from their helmets to their boots. Sinistar says now.

 **Sinistar-And now for the end!**

Suddenly a flash is felt and a voice is heard from behind Sinistar.

 **Myndor-NOOO!**

She turns around but not quickly enough for a immense blast of blue sparkling energy rips through the air and strikes her down.

 **Sinistar-AAHHHH!**

Myndor and Prince Caleb come into view. Myndor says.

 **Myndor-You are making it extremely difficult to want to help you Kastra!**

Sinistar responds with acid anger.

 **Sinistar-Do not call me such a name!**

Myndor looks at the Prince and says.

 **Myndor-Keep her at bay Prince, the blast I gave her should keep her on the ground for a bit.**

The Prince nods in agreement and reveals a very large sword and points the very sharp tip of it right above Sinistar's implanted third eye.. He says.

 **Prince Caleb-I am not above stopping you in any way I can to stop your evil by killing you for I know you once had a good pure heart but I am sorry if it has to come to that!**

Sinistar laughs and says.

 **Sinistar-Fool you couldn't finish me even if you had the most deadliest spells at your disposal!**

 **Prince Caleb-Spells to me are useless however I believe my blade impaling your unholy third eye and slicing across your evil neck would be most suitable!**

 **Sinistar-Hahahahaha!**

Myndor pays his attention now to the hurt Power Rangers, he says to them.

 **Myndor-I will heal your wounds and bones Rangers, fear not.**

Sparkling blue energy emerges from Myndor's hands and surrounds the fallen Rangers. Myndor chants.

 **Myndor-Stars of light, stars of bright lend me your power and your insight, give the Rangers back their might and heal their wounds from their gravely sights!**

The power from Myndor's healing spell works beautifully by completely healing the Rangers and once it is done, they all get up feeling much better than they did a few seconds ago. The Black Ranger walks over to Myndor and is the first to say.

 **Black Ranger-Thank you Myndor.**

The others follow by thanking him as well. Myndor responds.

 **Myndor-It was the least I could do.**

Prince Caleb is suddenly heard from behind everyone.

 **Prince Caleb-Myndor, Sinistar is gone!**

A terrified feeling suddenly overcomes everyone, Myndor turns to the Prince and says with extreme concern.

 **Myndor-No! I was sure my power would stun her for a longer period of time!**

 **Prince Caleb-She vanished into thin air.**

The Blue Ranger looks around and says.

 **Blue Ranger-Everybody watch your backs!**

Myndor looks up deep into the sky because he senses something there and he has a feeling of who and what it is, he shouts out.

 **Myndor-KASTRA! I KNOW YOU ARE UP THERE SOMEWHERE! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WILL REGRET!**

Evil laughter fills the sky as it turns from day to night which also brings really dark looking clouds into view as well and suddenly a huge image of Sinistar appears, she says to them all when they notice and look up at her.

 **Sinistar-Sky of thunder, sky of night, grant me power from evil's light!**

Now Sounds of horrendous thunder is heard all around the dark clouded sky begins to flash with powerful and deadly lightning. Myndor exclaims.

 **Myndor-Oh no! Everyone surround me I will quickly materialize a force field!**

The Rangers and Prince Caleb all obey, they surround Myndor as he puts up both of his hands which start to glow brightly blue and that glow expands and forms quickly into a force field.

Sinistar's transparent image shrinks down to normal size but it is still in the air but this time in the center of the dark clouds. She raises both of her arms and acts as a lightning conductor that begins to absorb the lightning power within herself.

Myndor says in a frantic tone.

 **Myndor-She is powering up and about to unleash the powerful demonic lightning so I must say if she breaks through my force field Rangers you must call upon your powers to attempt to bring her down use all of your star power!**

 **Red Ranger-Alright Myndor we are ready to finally end this.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I would add to that but you pretty much said what I wanted to say.**

The Pink Ranger says now.

 **Pink Ranger-Instead of waiting for her to break the force field down im just saying if she does, why don't we call upon our powers now?**

 **White Ranger-Good Idea, I'm for it.**

 **Myndor-Alright do it now we haven't a moment to lose!**

Prince Caleb stands out of the way while the Rangers begin.. The Yellow, Pink and Blue Rangers stand on Myndor's right side and the Red, White and Black Rangers stand on Myndor's left side and soon they look deep within their hearts to call forth their true star power one by one.

 **Yellow Ranger-I call upon the power of the Yellow Star Light!**

With those words said the Yellow Ranger begins to glow immensely yellow.

 **Pink Ranger-I call upon the power of the Pink Star Light!**

A pink glow overcomes the Pink Ranger's form.

 **Blue Ranger-I call upon the power of the Blue Star Light!**

Blue glowing power over takes the Blue Ranger.

 **Red Ranger-I call upon the power of the Red Star Light!**

The words the Red Ranger has spoken suddenly casts him into a envelopment of a bright red glow.

 **White Ranger-I call upon the power of the White Star Light!**

A sizzling bright white glow appears on the White Ranger.

 **Black Ranger-I call upon the power of the Black Star Light!**

The Black Ranger glows with a powerful black light.

And now with the Rangers powering up themselves, the evil sorceress brings down her arms and sends out horrendous amounts of hellish lightning bolts towards everyone in the force field, Myndor shouts out.

 **Myndor-GET READY TO UNLEASH YOUR POWER, RANGERS!**

The many lightning bolts that continuously strike the force field start to crack it and once another one strikes, it shatters the force field and Myndor along with Prince Caleb fall but the Power Rangers are still standing and glowing as more lightning bolts bear down on them. The Red Ranger gives the command.

 **Red Ranger-NOW!**

They each raise their right gloved hands and say one by one.

 **Yellow Ranger-WILD CAT!**

 **Pink Ranger-PANTHER!**

 **Blue Ranger-SAW SHARK!**

 **Red Ranger-DRAGON!**

 **White Ranger-PHOENIX!**

 **Black Ranger-BULL!**

Suddenly six beams of light emerge from the Rangers risen gloved hands and strike the area around Sinistar very quickly, and with that strike she halts the lightning bolts and looks around only to find glowing transparent images of a yellow wild cat, pink panther, blue saw shark on her right side and on her left side transparent images of a red dragon, white phoenix and black bull.

All of the Ranger's animal power images attack at once by sending out energy beams that strike Sinistar with a powerful vengeance. She screams out and falls from the sky.

 **Sinistar-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

When she hit's the ground she loses her transparency look but gains a new smoky one.

 **Sinistar-Uuuuuggghhhhh! Don't think you've beaten me…this..time…Rangers…ughhh!**

The Rangers animal power images all combine into one and enter the dark clouds with a powerful strike therefore causing the dark clouds to dissipate and turn night back into day. When all is complete the combined animal power returns to their rightful owners.

Myndor and Prince Caleb rush over to where Sinistar lays. She looks up as she hears Prince Caleb say.

 **Prince Caleb-Kastra..**

She asks in a recoiling tone.

 **Sinistar-What did you call me?!**

 **Prince Caleb-Kastra. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me.**

Sinistar floats up on her feet but then something unexpected happens, her body starts surging, she drops her scepter and starts screaming.

 **Sinistar-STOP IT! I AM NOT KASTRA!**

 **Prince Caleb-I know you're in there. You and I both know, as well as anyone else around here that you're not evil. You're under the possession of the evil energy you absorbed to save my land.**

She screams out louder.

 **Sinistar-STOP IT!**

Myndor's eyes start to water as he see's Sinistar's obvious battle between the good and evil forces in her mind.

 **Myndor-She must be freed from this evil!**

Prince Caleb walks closer to Sinistar as she falls to her knees and begins to sob.

 **Prince Caleb-You must remember all the good you did. And I am very sorry for what I have done as well.**

Sinistar screams louder as her body continues to surge with power. The Power Rangers slowly walk over to Myndor, who's now standing a bit behind Prince Caleb. The Yellow Ranger asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-What is he doing?**

 **Myndor-Shh. He is trying to subdue her mind and bring her back to the good side.**

They all nod.

Sinistar stops screaming and stands up, she looks Prince Caleb directly in his eyes and grabs his neck. She then lifts him up and says.

 **Sinistar-YOU!**

He starts gasping for air.

 **Sinistar-You are the cause of this!**

Soon her voice loses its evil edge and starts to sound like Kastra again as she continues to speak.

 **Sinistar-You tricked me into loving you and then you threw me away because my powers were leaving me, and all because I started focusing on loving you and not keeping my powers strong!**

Myndor yells out in a frightened tone.

 **Myndor-Please, don't hurt him.**

The evil sound of Sinistar returns as she says.

 **Sinistar-He must pay for what he put me through!**

Prince Caleb says in a choked up tone due to Sinistar's grip getting a bit strong.

 **Prince Caleb-Please.. I'm sorry.. I didn't.. mean.. to hurt you.. Like this..**

Sinistar chuckles as she says.

 **Sinistar-Suitable words for a man who's about to die..**

Everyone gasps.

 **Pink Ranger-NOO! YOU CAN'T.. YOU'RE NOT EVIL! YOU HELPED ME, REMEMBER!?**

Sinistar looks at the Pink Ranger and suddenly as she reluctantly begins to remember, her body starts to surge again as the memory starts flashing in her mind.

 **Flashback:**

 **Kastra-I know what you're going through.**

Zelda responds in a choked up tone.

 **Zelda-Oh? Is it all around the high school now?**

 **Kastra-Listen to me. I know your heart is in terrible pain now but you must listen. People go through hardships all the time, yes you go into a relationship thinking he is the one especially when he's telling you that he loves you and he turns out to be something totally opposite from what he was showing you before, but you must be strong and move on.**

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-I am moving on! I'm going back to Australia where I don't have to go through things like this!**

 **Kastra-You can't run away when things get tough. You deal with your problems. And it would be easier to talk to friends, friends that will help you heal.**

 **Zelda-I guess so.**

Kastra smiles.

 **Kastra-You show him how strong you are. You show him that what he did was wrong and he should pay for it! You show him that you're not a weakling and you can go on without him and his phony promises.**

Zelda looks at her and dries her tears. She says.

 **Zelda-You're right.**

 **End of Flashback:**

Tears start flowing through Sinistar's eyes as her own words start echoing through her mind. She drops Prince Caleb and falls once again onto her knees. The intense emotional feeling causes Sinistar's body to start rejecting the eye of cawdor and soon it is extracted from her forehead. It falls onto the ground and begins to slowly burn. The White Ranger looks over at it and asks.

 **White Ranger-What is it doing?**

 **Myndor-I think the goodness Sinistar is now remembering and feeling has burned out its evil presence.**

Sinistar starts saying.

 **Sinistar-I am strong. Strong enough to walk away from the bad treatment I have taken.**

She looks up and says to Myndor and the Power Rangers.

 **Sinistar-I am sorry. For everything I have done in this time and in my own time. I am truly sorry.**

With those words spoken, the rest of the darkness washes away from Sinistar's body and heart. Soon she becomes Kastra once more and will stay that way for good. Kastra is wearing a beautiful bright blue sorceress gown and a beautiful necklace made of rare blue and white glass stones.

Kastra looks down at the eyes of cawdor and witnesses as it finally cracks. And as it blows up, a strange energy appears and floats over to the ground. The energy transforms into two people. One is a man with dark hair, about 6'6 in height and weighing close to 300 pounds of pure muscle, and the other is a woman also with dark hair, standing at 5'5, and weighing 120 pounds. The man is wearing a pair of cut off pants and a torn white shirt with no shoes. And the woman is wearing a torn dress in certain places and also with no shoes.

Kastra stares at them and immediately knows who they both are. She walks over towards them and says.

 **Kastra-You're both free now.**

She looks at the man and says.

 **Kastra-William.**

She looks at the woman and says her name.

 **Kastra-Julie.**

They both look at each other and ask one at a time.

 **William-Where are we?**

 **Julie-What happened?**

 **Kastra-It is a long story and all I can ask now is for your forgiveness.**

 **William-Forgiveness?**

 **Kastra-Yes.**

 **Julie-What did you do?**

Kastra sighs and explains. And soon both William and Julie understand, and after thinking for a while they forgive her.

Prince Caleb is helped back up by Myndor. He then walks over to Kastra after regaining his strength and says.

 **Prince Caleb-Hello..**

Kastra turns around but says nothing.

 **Prince Caleb-I'm sorry Kastra. I shouldn't of treated you the way I did. Do you forgive me?**

Kastra hesitates for a bit, and turns back around to look at William and Julie who were once Skylark and Elephantytan if you hadn't guessed already. She looks at them and thinks, then she turns back around and answers Prince Caleb.

 **Kastra-I forgive you. Prince Caleb.**

He smiles a bit and says.

 **Prince Caleb-Thank you.**

The day finally passes and later on within the desert area, Myndor, Prince Caleb, William, Julie, Kastra, Joshua and Michael all speak to one another while Nakia, Ryan, Kimberly and Zelda stand back and watch. They come out of their huddle and Myndor says **.**

 **Myndor-The time for us to return to our own time is near. We must go.**

Zelda asks in a sad tone.

 **Zelda-When?**

 **Myndor-Now.**

Myndor holds up a crystal with the essence of the Wizard's Pool and they have informed them that a portal can be opened to send them back home now.

Nakia's eyes start to water a bit but she clears up her tears. Ryan steps forward and says.

 **Ryan-Will you be needing the starlight gems?**

Myndor shakes his head, he then tells them to put them together for he has learned something just now. So, Ryan, Nakia, Zelda, Kimberly, Joshua and Michael put their starlight gems together. And soon the gems form into one. The one large gem then fires a gentle beam that transforms into the magnificent Amulet of Power. Everyone gasps.

The Amulet floats down to Myndor as the gems break apart and return to their rightful owners. He then says.

 **Myndor-The Essence of the Amulet has been within your starlight gems all this time and we didn't even know, till now. And with this Amulet we will be safe from evil forces who may want to attack our land again.**

They all smile.

 **Myndor-Keep your starlight gems.**

 **Nakia-Will they be any good?**

 **Myndor-Yes, you will still have your Ranger powers.**

Joshua and Michael talk for a bit, they then decide something. Michael says to Ryan and the others.

 **Michael-Its been fun being Rangers for a while but I think since we have the Amulet of Power..**

He stops for a minute, then continues to say.

 **Michael-Well, we won't be needing our starlight gems anymore. So we want you to have them.**

Ryan and the others gasp.

 **Zelda-Are you sure?**

 **Joshua-Yes. You may need them. And they'll be in good hands.**

Joshua smiles. And soon they all smile.

Joshua and Michael walk away after giving their new found friends hugs. Myndor steps forward and says to speak with them now.

 **Myndor-Words cannot express my gratitude towards you. You have done very well Rangers, and I will never forget you.**

Myndor hugs them all with appreciation. When he breaks away a portal opens from behind him that will lead him and the ones he will take back with him to their own time.

They all wave goodbye to each other as Kastra, Myndor, Prince Caleb, Joshua, Michael, William and Julie walk into the portal. They hear goodbyes and good lucks from their friends from another time as the portal finally closes.

Everything now is so quiet as Nakia, Zelda, Ryan and Kimberly stand there staring at the air of where the portal opened and has now just closed. Kimberly starts sobbing as she says.

 **Kimberly-Ohh I'm going to miss them!**

Zelda puts her hand on her right shoulder and says.

 **Zelda-We all will.**

 **Nakia-I'm just glad things are okay now.**

 **Ryan-So am I.**

They turn around to leave the area when they hear something sounding like its coming out from somewhere. They quickly turn around and see a beautiful white dove coming out of a portal only fit for the bird. The bird flies over towards Ryan and his friends and to their shock begins to speak.

 **Lightwing-I am Lightwing. I have been sent here to keep you company.**

 **Ryan-Who sent you here?**

 **Lightwing-Myndor.**

They all start smiling and Nakia takes the dove in her hand. They all say together.

 **Everyone-Thanks Myndor.**

And now all of them leave the desert area in wonderment if their lives will ever be exciting now since they don't have a real need to use their Powers.

And with Sinistar no longer existing, her moon palace crumbles into a high dust that becomes part of the moon.


	51. Resources Needed

Chapter 51 Resources Needed

A Beautiful Monday morning arrives. Nakia, Zelda and Kimberly are all in Ryan's car as he drives them all to school that morning. They get out holding their book bags and sighing about the big test coming up at the end of week for history class. Nakia is wearing a white and yellow striped t shirt with a cat picture in the center of it and she is also wearing a blue jean skort and comforter shoes. Zelda is wearing blue jeans, a pinkish white blouse which is more white than it is pink and tennis shoes. Kimberly has on a delicately made white dress with flowers printed on the front and sides and the dress has a little slit in the back, she's also wearing low bottom black boots. And finally, Ryan is wearing a red shirt with a really cool fire breathing dragon printed on it, blue jeans and black sneakers.

They walk away as soon as Ryan finishes locking up his car, he only trusts himself to do that so he asks them to stand aside so he can do it properly. They sigh and realize this is the first time Ryan has ever did anything like this before but oh well, they ignore it and talk about what's going to happen with history class.

 **Nakia-I don't think I'm really ready.**

 **Zelda-It'll be fine Nakia. The test isn't till the end of the week.**

 **Nakia-I know but still. The teacher told us that this test counts for half our final grades. And if we don't pass, we'll flunk.**

 **Zelda-Yeah I remember.**

Kimberly smiles and puts a hand on Nakia's shoulder.

 **Kimberly-Oh don't let this get ya down. We can all study together.**

Ryan looks at Nakia and agrees with what Kimberly just said, so he says.

 **Ryan-That's right babe.**

Nakia sighs and says.

 **Nakia-I guess so.**

They finally walk into the school to start their day.

Meanwhile, on a very low type side of Terra Falls, the local TV Weather station known as WXRX is having a bit of trouble. The workers inside of the station have lost wages due to cut backs and the main people in charge have yet to think of a suitable solution that would solve their problems. Inside of the station you'll find a woman sitting at a desk, her name is Maria, she's the new receptionist they hired a couple of weeks ago after the other one quit. Maria is in her late twenties, she has long black hair, brown eyes, and a medium build, she's originally from Mexico but came to America for better job opportunities. She had soon regretted that move since the job she took doesn't pay her well at all.

The station's manager comes raging out of the producers office with papers in his hands. His name is Jeremy. Jeremy is a young man he has a muscular build, he's in his mid twenties, has blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and the sweetest smile you'll probably ever find on a man, that is unless he's in a bad mood, like now. So instead of actually leaving the area, he walks back into the producers office and continues to talk in a very wild manner.

 **Jeremy-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT?!**

Producer Jenny, who's sitting at her desk and is a person who's usually calm about things just sits there and slowly nods her head. Jenny is in her early thirties, she has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, she also has a medium build which she is working on to have a better build eventually. Anyways she speaks in a softer tone than Jeremy.

 **Jenny-I'm sorry. But everything has been cut. If we don't make a move now we'll lose this entire station.**

 **Jeremy-To who?**

 **Jenny-Other networks.**

 **Jeremy-So what can we do?**

 **Jenny-Well if we can get some financial stability we'd be all right.**

 **Jeremy-How much are we talking?**

 **Jenny-Around $150,000**

Jeremy exclaims but slowly calms down.

 **Jeremy-Why so much?!**

 **Jenny-Because we need that in order to stay afloat. We have bills too you know.**

 **Jeremy-I know.**

 **Jenny-And the fact that this is the only station in town that can give people information about the weather 24 hours a day.**

 **Jeremy-You've made your point.**

 **Jenny-The only question is, who would we find that would help us.**

 **Jeremy-Why don't we take a collection in town. I mean if they want to continue to have information about what's going on in the weather then I think they should help.**

 **Jenny-Don't be silly. We can't ask the public to do that.**

 **Jeremy-No?**

 **Jenny-No. Unless.**

She starts to think as Jeremy asks.

 **Jeremy-What is it?**

Jenny cuts off his question with a gesture. She then answers.

 **Jenny-Well our bosses have given us a three month extension to get things together, right?**

Jeremy moves closer to her desk and nods his head.

 **Jenny-Well all we have to do is find some sort of entertainment that would convince the people that they need this station.**

 **Jeremy-But I thought you just said we shouldn't ask for money.**

 **Jenny-We won't ask for money. We'll just simply advertise our problem and come up with some sort of entertainment that will convince them to help us. That way we both win.**

 **Jeremy-But what sort of entertainment?**

 **Jenny-I don't know yet.**

 **Jeremy-It will have to be super good.**

 **Jenny-Yes and once we find that entertainment we'll broadcast it so everyone in town can see it and hopefully enjoy it.**

 **Jeremy-Hmm. How about I send Joey out to try and find something entertaining?**

 **Jenny-Not yet. First we need to think. Don't just rush into things.**

 **Jeremy-All right.**

Within the depths of the now peaceful Universe lays a planet, a planet with the heart of cold darkness. This planet is the icy planet known as or will be soon known as Iceroza. Now on this planet lives a very spoiled Queen and her followers. The Queen of course if completely made out of ice and so is everyone else that dwells on this very cold and wicked planet. She stays in her icy palace all day awaiting for her servants to serve her. Her name is Zara.

Queen Zara's body is slender and forever preserved since she's ice. She always wears a blue veiled dress of mystery upon her that only really exposes her stomach area. Her face is very beautiful but her mind is wicked. She has slightly pointy ears and the top of her head is filled with blue icy hair.

She sits within a deep cavern where the coldest of winds reside within her large and icy palace. She gets up from a really large blue throne with icicles sticking out from both sides. Suddenly, a minion known as Kalivar comes running into her cavern with very important news. Kalivar is a medium sized snow beast with long sharp teeth and claws and a puffed up furry body.

The Queen sits back down as Kalivar speaks.

 **Kalivar-Your highness, I have dreadful news! Its terrible, its horrible, its not good at all.. I cannot over emphasize the…**

He is cut off by Queen Zara's impatient tone.

 **Queen Zara-JUST TELL ME THE PROBLEM!**

Kalivar cowers down a bit as he finally tells her the news.

 **Kalivar-It has been reported that our planet's resources are getting extremely low. Everything is turning gray.**

Queen Zara exclaims.

 **Queen Zara-WHAT?!**

Kalivar nods to reassure her of his answer.

Now, when he says everything has turned gray it means something. What it means is that the energy is getting very low. When the Queen and her band of minions took over the planet, she spread her icy rein and turned the planet into a sphere of nothing but dead coldness, and this means everything was blue. So in other words, the icy color blue indicates lots of energy and the drab color of gray indicates very low energy which also means the planet's icy blanket will soon melt away. And if they don't do something about it they will soon lose this planet and have to find another with very powerful and rich resources.

 **Queen Zara-How can this be?! So soon?!**

 **Kalivar-All of the energy has been miraculously drained.**

 **Queen Zara-Then we will leave this planet and find another!**

Kalivar nods.

 **Queen Zara-Prepare the guards for my orders and alert the others. I shall present myself shortly.**

 **Kalivar-Yes my Queen.**

Kalivar quickly rushes out of the depths of Queen Zara's very cold cavern.

 **Queen Zara-If all the energy is leaving, that means my cavern will soon feel the drain and melt away. We must find a new planet to take over!**

Back on earth at the local Weather TV station in Terra Falls, both Jeremy and Jenny have begun to really think of their situation. And finally Jenny agrees to let Joey the cameraman go out and search for something that might help their cause.

Joey is a handsome guy with a nice muscular body, a light tan and a very attractive goatee. He's always chewing on gum mostly when he's using his camera to do his job. He dresses nicely sometimes, and at other times he just likes to let himself loose and wear an old t shirt and an old pair of jeans, but mostly he wears blue jean outer shirts, white t shirts, black jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

When he heard of his bosses financial problems he immediately thought of leaving, but eventually he decided to stay. But soon he thinks that he'll have to leave if he can't be paid for his work.

Joey walks into Jenny's office. He see's Jeremy speaking to her about their problem again. Joey sets down his camera and just stands there till he's notice. Jenny looks up at him and says.

 **Jenny-Oh good, you're here. Now we have an assignment for you.**

Joey just stands there chewing his gum.

 **Jenny-The job is we want you to go around town and find something very interesting, record it and bring it back to us.**

Joey says in a deep masculine tone.

 **Joey-What sort of stuff are you talkin about?**

 **Jenny-Anything that seems interesting.**

Jeremy looks at him and says.

 **Jeremy-Anything that's beyond interesting.**

 **Joey-Isn't it our job just to predict the weather and report it? I mean what's up with all that storm equipment if you're not gonna use it.**

 **Jenny-Joey, we're just thinking of a way to get us back on our feet. Then we'll go back to our regular ways.**

 **Joey-I still don't get it. What's beyond interesting in this town?**

 **Jenny-Must be something.**

 **Joey-Nah.**

 **Jenny-There has to be something and you'd better get going or you won't keep this job.**

Joey scuffs.

 **Joey-Oh yeah, keep a job that doesn't pay me much at all, whatta loss!**

Jenny sighs.

 **Jenny-Joey we need to do this. Please, just go and search.**

 **Joey-Fine. But don't get all mad at me if I don't find anything interesting.**

 **Jeremy-If you don't find anything interesting then we'll have to come up with something else.**

Back on the ice planet. The evil Queen's entire force of minions have been assembled. They are basically beastly looking creatures that within stand the ultimate forces of the cold winds, icy storms and freezing temperatures. The Queen's place for speaking is on a small icy mountain top that lies a few hundred feet from her palace. The icy beings all wait for their leader to appear and speak.

Soon powerful winds from all corners of the area appear and form on the mountain top. Soon the winds transform into Queen Zara. She stands there and commands silence, and soon she gets it. She holds her large icy scepter which really looks like a giant icicle but isn't. When everything is completely quiet, she begins to speak.

 **Queen Zara-Minions! Hear me now! Our home is turning into a sphere of death that which we will not be able to stand much longer! We must venture out once again into the depths of space and find a planet with powerful resources for us!**

The minions start yelling in agreement. They are soon stopped by a halting gesture given by the Queen. She continues to speak.

 **Queen Zara-We will find a planet, take over it, and use its power for ourselves!**

The minions start cheering. They stop as an icy force and a freezing wind force appear within the sky. Both forces land on opposite sides of the Queen and form into two of her best minions. One minion is known as Duke Freezor. The Duke is a husky ice creature with powerful freezing breath. His chest is muscular as the rest of his body and his face is a bit mean looking. He always has on a icy metallic like suit that protects his entire body. His weapon is a giant ice sword which can split almost anything

The second minion is known as Duchess Icikla, she is the wife of Duke Freezor. She's very wicked but very obedient when it comes to the Queen's orders. Her body is slender and completely icy and cold of course she has icy blue hair that is always down, and her face isn't really pretty for she's always looking mean. She always wears a white dress that is torn off at the very bottom. Her weapon is very similar to her husbands but a smaller version of it.

Both of them bow to their Queen and say one by one.

 **Duke Freezor-Forgive us for being late.**

 **Duchess Icikla-We have been traveling throughout the planet and have seen the vast devastation that has only begun on the right side of our world.**

Queen Zara looks down at them and nods.

 **Queen Zara-I know and you both are forgiven. But there's nothing to worry about. I have a plan. We will take over another planet, and soon!**

They both nod in agreement.

 **Duke Freezor-When will we do this, my Queen?**

 **Queen Zara-Very soon. You two should be prepared.**

 **Duchess Icikla-We shall.**

Queen Zara speaks louder once again as she says her final words for the day.

 **Queen Zara-Now, the planet we pick and take over must have powerful and strong resources that will give us energy to last a life time! Now, my evil ones, prepare yourselves, we shall not fail!**

Everyone starts cheering once again.


	52. Unwelcome Visitors

Chapter 52 Unwelcome Visitors

Queen Zara returns to her deep cavern within her palace. Suddenly both the Duke and Duchess appear standing in front of her low leveled throne. The Duke speaks first.

 **Duke Freezor-My Queen, before you send the entire fleet, might I give you a suggestion?**

Queen Zara makes a gesture that tells the Duke that she'll listen to what he has to say. So he says it.

 **Duke Freezor-Allow myself and my wife to travel the Universe. We'll find a new planet with rich resources quickly.**

Queen Zara doesn't say anything for a minute which begins to worry the two, but then she says.

 **Queen Zara-Very well. But do not take too long, this planet will not last much longer.**

They both nod in agreement and vow to return very soon.

Queen Zara says with a fierce tone.

 **Queen Zara-If you find a planet soon, attack it to test its defenses. I want to know everything about it, understand?!**

They both nod once again. The Queen then says.

 **Queen Zara-You are dismissed!**

They nod again and disappear.

Soon they both reappear out in the depths of space in search for a new planet.

Meanwhile, on earth. A beautiful sunny Saturday Afternoon arrives. Nakia sits outside of her house with her friends Zelda and Kimberly. Nakia is wearing black jeans and a yellow t shirt with comforter shoes. Zelda is wearing a pink short outer shirt with a white t shirt and blue jeans with comforter shoes. And Kimberly is wearing white jeans and a blue t shirt with black and white tennis shoes. They all start talking about guys and school but guys mostly because that's more interesting than school. But soon Kimberly brings up something that they have tried to keep their mind off ever since their last battle as Power Rangers. She gets up and lets out a huge sigh as she does a front flip, then a side flip and finally a back flip on Nakia's front lawn.

Nakia looks at her with confusion and asks.

 **Nakia-You okay Kim?**

She responds as she looks at her friends.

 **Kimberly-Yeah I'm fine. But I'm sure both of you are really bored.**

 **Nakia-Bored?**

 **Kimberly-Yeah.**

Zelda knows what she means and so does Nakia but she doesn't say anything. Zelda just gets up off of the front porch and does a cannonball flip onto the front lawn. She then says.

 **Zelda-Oh that felt so much better.**

Nakia gets off of the porch and smiles a bit, she then turns around and leaps up off of the ground, she lands on the tip of her front roof and quickly flips backwards off of it. As she is up in the air she does many backward cannonball flips and lands right in the center of Kimberly and Zelda on her front lawn. Zelda smiles and says to her.

 **Zelda-Show off.**

They all put their hands on each others shoulders and start giggling. They then sit back down on the front porch and talk about what they just did.

 **Kimberly-So you know what I meant, right?**

Nakia nods and so does Zelda.

 **Nakia-Obviously. Its been so boring here lately especially since we have no need to use our powers anymore.**

 **Zelda-Yeah. Being Power Rangers had its ups and downs.**

 **Kimberly-Yeah it did, even though we almost always were on the verge of being destroyed.**

 **Zelda-But our team was strong, so it wasn't easy to get rid of us.**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

Nakia sighs.

 **Nakia-Those days are gone though. The battles, the monsters, everything.**

Zelda sighs.

 **Kimberly-But hey we were normal people before being Power Rangers. Its not like we haven't been bored before.**

 **Nakia-Its going to take some getting used to again.**

 **Kimberly-That's true.**

 **Nakia-Hey I'm going to go inside and get some sandwiches and lemonade, you bored girls want any?**

Both Zelda and Kimberly say together.

 **Zelda and Kimberly-Yes.**

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-What kind of sandwiches?**

 **Nakia-Turkey, Ham and Cheese.**

 **Kimberly-Mmmm.**

 **Zelda-Sounds good.**

Nakia gets up and walks into her house as she says.

 **Nakia-Yeah and later on we should really study again.**

The Local Weather Television Station's cameraman Joey leaves the area in order to find something interesting to bring back to his bosses. He searches the city but doesn't find a single thing that looks interesting enough to film.

Duke and the Duchess search all over the Universe, they find lifeless planets with barely enough energy to sustain a small portion of anything. They are just about to give that is until the Duchess spots a beautiful looking blue world. She tells her husband as they continue to fly towards the planet.

 **Duchess Icikla-That blue world is most beautiful. I bet it has tons of useable resources that we can turn into energy for us.**

Duke Freezor looks at the planet very closely and responds.

 **Duke Freezor-You are correct. I sense strong energy here. Very strong.**

 **Duchess Icikla-Lets attack it and seize it for our Queen!**

 **Duke Freezor-Yesss.**

The two land in the middle of no where as they land on the planet earth. And as soon as they do land a chilly wind appears and starts to hover over the dry and hot land. Meanwhile, Nakia and her friends continue to sit outside on her front porch and eat their sandwiches. After Nakia bites into her sandwich she immediately gets a chill. She says to herself.

 **Nakia-Hmm, where did that chill come from..**

She doesn't pay much more attention to it. Instead she just talks and laughs with her two best friends.

The Duke and Duchess examine the land they have just landed in which happens to be a very dry desert, in fact, the very same desert Myndor took refuge in. The Duchess walks around and starts sensing a very strong energetic presence. She says to her husband as he too inspects the land.

 **Duchess Icikla-My dear sweet husband… As you probably already know, there seems to be a very vast amount of energy here. Or at least there was.**

 **Duke Freezor-Yes, but its faint.**

They both nod in agreement.

 **Duke Freezor-Very faint. The energy is strong but fading.**

 **Duchess Icikla-So what do we do now?**

 **Duke Freezor-First we continue to inspect this place. It seems to be most worthy to live in.**

 **Duchess Icikla-But what about testing the defenses?**

 **Duke Freezor-There's no one here to interrupt. But just in case, we'll be ready for them.**

Back at Nakia's house, she has placed Lightwing inside of a large cage that she keeps in a room next to hers. Lightwing is sleeping now, that is until he senses an alien force. The beautiful white dove immediately awakens and disappears in a sparkle of power. Meanwhile, a very tired Joey drives around the city of Terra Falls but still hasn't been able to find anything interesting, nothing at all.

Back at Nakia's. Lightwing reappears outside where he finds the girls still talking, laughing and eating. Kimberly is the first to see Lightwing and so when she's finished with her sandwich she says.

 **Kimberly-Lightwing, where'd you come from?**

The dove starts speaking in a worrisome tone.

 **Lightwing-Power Rangers, there is a very high intense level of evil energy here in the city.**

 **Nakia-What? Are you sure?**

 **Lightwing-I am positive.**

Nakia says to herself.

 **Nakia-That must have been the very strange chill I felt..**

 **Zelda-Do you know where its coming from?**

 **Lightwing-Yes, the high evil energy levels are coming from the place of which I appeared from.**

All three girls look at each other and say together.

 **Nakia, Zelda and Kimberly-The desert!**

 **Nakia-Come on, we've got to get there now!**

 **Zelda-What about contacting Ryan?**

 **Nakia-There's no time.. Besides he's working now, if we really need him we'll contact him.**

They all nod in agreement.. Soon they rush off very quickly and soon make it to the desert of which they never thought they'd have to return and do battle. They search around together and immediately start feeling an unusual cold condition.

 **Kimberly-Isn't it kinda cold for the desert?**

Zelda looks at Kimberly and says.

 **Zelda-Yeah. Its cold..**

Nakia says in a serious tone.

 **Nakia-Freezing.**

Duchess Icikla appears from behind the girls along with her husband. They start laughing to surprise them.

The girls turn around and notice the two alien icy beings.

 **Nakia-Who are you?!**

Duke Freezor says in a snotty tone.

 **Duke Freezor-Is this the defense this planet has to offer?**

 **Duchess Icikla-They're nothing but puny defenseless humans!**

 **Kimberly-We're not puny defenseless humans!**

 **Duchess Icikla-Looks like it to me.**

 **Zelda-Yeah well looks can be deceiving!**

 **Nakia-You're not welcome here, so get outta here while you still have a chance!**

Both the Duke and Duchess start laughing. They stop as the Duke says.

 **Duke Freezor-No one's going to make us leave here. Especially since we've found such a suitable planet to take over and inhabit!**

 **Duchess Icikla-Oh yes, this planet will become a dead world of ice very soon!**

 **Kimberly-Not if we can help it!**

 **Duchess Icikla-Too bad you can't!**

The Duke and Duchess step back a few feet, they both then materialize their powerful ice swords and cross them together, they look at each other lovingly as their swords release many powerful icy strikes towards the three girls. They scream out as the dark ice energy causes the ground under them to explode.

 **Nakia-UGH!**

 **Zelda-UHH!**

 **Kimberly-AHH!**

The Duke and Duchess start laughing once again. Nakia frustratingly gets up, and soon her friends follow. She then steps forward and looks back at them.

 **Nakia-Looks like its time to go back to work..**

They both nod and say as their hands start glowing with their respected Ranger colors.

Nakia looks back ahead and says.

 **Nakia-READY?!**

Zelda and Kimberly respond.

 **Zelda and Kimberly-READY!**

They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

The three girls find themselves within an essence of the Universe. Now, a yellow star appears and starts swirling all Nakia therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Last but not least, a white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

The two evil beings stop laughing and immediately attack the Rangers. The two slash their swords together and bring on a fierce and powerful strike against the three Rangers, they all scream out in pain as they land on the desert sand.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH UHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UGHH!**

 **White Ranger-UHH!**

Duke Freezor stands next to his wife and says in a snotty tone.

 **Duke Freezor-Pathetic weaklings! So easy to defeat! And now we'll take your world!**

There's a small shard of glass not able to be seen and that's because its buried in the sand but its located right next to the spot where the Ice Duke plunges his ice sword. The sword starts to generate a tremendous amount of fiery ice energy into the ground and this causes a huge reaction. The reaction starts to die down as the entire ground slowly transforms into pure ice.

The Power Rangers get up but slip a bit due to the ground turning into ice.

 **White Ranger-We've got to stop them now! We can't let them do this!**

Just then, Joey drives up to an area close to the desert, he gets out of his car because it starts to feel unusually cold and he wants to investigate since it seems like it might bring out an interesting story to bring back to his bosses. He gets his camera out and starts walking. As he walks he notices the ground under him turning into ice.

 **Joey-What the?!**

He looks up and doesn't see anything in the sky.

 **Joey-Strange. No clouds, yet it feels like its getting colder by the minute and the ground is..**

He slips and drops his camera..

 **Joey-UGH!**

Joey manages to get up and pick up his camera, luckily there's no damage to his camera he thinks. Anyways he starts walking slowly till he reaches the scene where he witnesses two alien forces and the Power Rangers in battle.

Joey hides behind a froze cactus bush and tries to keep himself calm, but he really cant since its getting really cold.

 **Joey-Oh man what a great story this would make!**

 **He tries to turn on his camera but something's jamming its switch.**

 **Joey-What now!? Uhh!**

 **The Yellow and Pink Rangers are fighting Duke Freezor while the White Ranger tries to fight off Duchess Icikla.**

The two Rangers use their weapons but soon they are found to be frozen. They let down their guard slightly and the Duke see's this as his chance. He leaps up into the sky with his ice sword in hand, he charges it up with a super cold force and delivers two very cold icy strikes. The two Rangers yell out as their suits start to let off small explosions.

 **Yellow and Pink Rangers-AHHH!**

 **Soon their bodies begin to freeze up.**

 **Yellow Ranger-OH NO!**

Duchess Icikla blasts the White Ranger with a super cold freezing beam. The beam strikes her and immediately starts to freeze her up.

When all hope has seemed to be lost, the Red Ranger immediately flips into action with his mighty sword that holds the power of the mighty element fire. He lands right in between the Duke and the Duchess and soon he starts to fight. He swings his sword in an attempt to hit them both but they move out of his way. The Duke rushes back over to him and tries to swipe him with his ice sword but the Red Ranger is much too quick. He rolls out of the way and as soon as he gets into the spot he wants, he powers up his fire sword and attacks again.

The Red Ranger takes a swipe at the Duke's icy head with his sword but the Duke ducks down and immediately strikes the Red Ranger in the stomach with his sword, and something you wouldn't of thought happens. Yes the Red Ranger ended up getting hit but right before he's knocked away in a twirling leap, he gives the Duke a powerful strike with his weapon.

The fire power from the Red Ranger's sword causes the Duke to drop his weapon. He starts gagging as his body starts to change from Blue to Red and back again.. The Duchess rushes over to his side to try and help him. The Red Ranger free's the other Rangers from their icy prisons. They soon regroup with the Red Ranger in the middle front, the Pink and Yellow Rangers on his opposite sides and the White Ranger behind them. He says to their obvious new enemies.

 **Red Ranger-Who ever sent you here, tell em this planet is guarded by us..**

The others follow his lead, he raises his sword above his head as it starts glowing fiercely red, the Yellow and Pink Rangers squat down and stick out their hands in a clawing gesturing sense and finally the White Ranger leaps up and hovers over them as she sticks out both of her arms out on their opposite sides to resemble a bird flying. They soon say as images of their star creatures appear and each Ranger glows brightly with their respected colors. With this amazing event the entire sheet of ice covering almost everything starts to melt away..

 **Power Rangers-POWER RANGERS, STAR FORCE!**

The Duchess manages to calm down her husband's chain reaction and soon they disappear into the sky vowing revenge…

The Power Rangers relax now. The Yellow Ranger moves over and says to the Red Ranger.

 **Yellow Ranger-Thanks for saving us.**

He responds.

 **Red Ranger-Lightwing told me.. Looks like we have a new enemy to worry about.**

 **Pink Ranger-Well we were just complaining about getting no action around here earlier.**

 **White Ranger-Yeah, so its good to be needed again.**

 **Red Ranger-I guess so. But we need to get serious.**

 **Yellow Ranger-We are serious, don't worry.**

He nods.

Joey has captured the entire scene on his camera and watches as the Power Rangers teleport away from the desert area. He looks at his camera to make sure the film inside hasn't been damaged.

 **Joey-Whoa, this is going to be good. I'll get my pay and then some..**

He notices something on the ground, a few feet away from him, something glowing.. He puts down his camera but not before making sure its safe and secure.. He walks closer to the glowing item and soon finds that it looks like a broken piece of glass.

 **Joey-Hmm, perhaps some sort of alien artifact or something..**

The small piece of glass sends out a horrific charge of dark power that knocks Joey off his feet. His body starts to surge and he looks like someone's choking him as he gasps and gags continuously..

As all of this happens, the glass starts to form into something, its unknown but you should all know that it won't be any good for the Rangers..


	53. Surprises

Chapter 53 Surprises

Joey's body start surging massively as unknown power starts to emerge from the glass. The power forms into a shadowy form with only two bright yellow eyes in its front center. The shadow looks down at Joey as it rises above him and says in a demonic raspy tone.

 **Unknown Being-Your world shall feel the wrath of my master very soon.**

Joey's body stops surging. He looks up and responds in a weak manner.

 **Joey-What…are…you?**

The Unknown being laughs and says.

 **Unknown Being-You and the rest of your pathetic species will find out when the time is right. And now to call on the beings who woke me..**

It starts laughing louder and louder as it rises up high into the sky and then disappears.. Joey tries to stand up but he just falls back onto the ground.

 **Joey-Ugh! I've..got..to..get..help!**

The Shadowy being leaves the earth's atmosphere and starts to travel throughout the Universe.

Meanwhile back on the slowly dying ice planet. Queen Zara is informed of Duke Freezor's and Duchess Icikla's failure. She sits deep within her cavern and awaits their arrival. Soon they appear before her. She says nothing, instead she just stares them down and waits for them to speak. The Duchess is the first to say something.

 **Duchess Icikla-My Queen. We attempted to take the planet earth for our own.. But we were attacked.**

Queen Zara says in a deep dark tone.

 **Queen Zara-Attacked? By whom?!**

 **Duchess Icikla-They call themselves Power Rangers.**

 **Queen Zara-Power Rangers.. Hmm.. I heard of them..**

Duchess Icikla-We had three of them but when the fourth showed up, the tables turned.

 **Queen Zara-Do you realize that you must capture a planet with rich resources before this planet is completely gone?!**

Duchess Icikla-Yes, we do realize this.. But.

She is cut off..

 **Queen Zara-BUT WHAT?!**

Duchess Icikla backs down a bit, but she answers.

 **Duchess Icikla-We need more power.**

Before the Queen has a chance to answer, they hear a strange voice coming from the entrance of the Queen's cavern. The voice gets stronger as the being moves closer to them.

 **Queen Zara-Who is that?**

The being appears before them and says.

 **Unknown Being-I can help you..**

Queen Zara exclaims.

 **Queen Zara-WHO ARE YOU?!**

The Unknown Being answers.

 **Unknown Being-I am a messenger, from a very powerful force.**

 **Queen Zara-Explain yourself!**

 **Unknown Being-I just did. And like I said.. I can help you fight and destroy the Power Rangers.**

 **Queen Zara-What do you know?**

 **Unknown Being-Lets just say I dealt with them from time to time.**

 **Queen Zara-Then why haven't you defeated them?**

 **Unknown Being-They are not easy to defeat. But there are only four of them now, not six. So it will be much easier.**

 **Queen Zara-And for your help, what is it that you want in return?**

 **Unknown Being-Only thing I want is to see those Rangers suffer and DIE!**

 **Queen Zara-I don't trust you.. You must earn that right.**

 **Unknown Being-Don't worry. I only want to see the Rangers finished off.**

 **Queen Zara-We shall see if you are worthy..**

The Queen instructs both of her warriors to go along with the Unknown Being to attack earth and capture it..

On earth, Zelda and Nakia visits Ryan at his new downtown job as a sales associate for the local Music Emporium. Nakia is wearing a pair of yellow jeans and a black tank top, her hair is up in a pony tail today and she's also wearing her white tennis shoes. Zelda has on a black tights and a pink t shirt, her hair is down and she has on pink comforter shoes.

They notice a lot of people in the store and wonder if now is the right time to talk to Ryan about Zelda's idea which is to ask Chet to take the Black Star Gem and become the new Black Ranger.

Ryan comes out of the back room with special orders as the customers continue to wait. The two see that he is really busy so they decide not to bother him. Zelda says to Nakia.

 **Zelda-I've got to go and meet up with Chet in the park.. I told him that I needed to talk to him about something and its almost time.**

 **Nakia-Okay. Call if anything goes wrong.**

 **Zelda-Wrong?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, new enemies.**

 **Zelda-Okay, will do.**

They nod and Zelda leaves the store. As she walks over to the main park in the downtown area, she takes out the black star gem from her left pocket on her t shirt. She stares at it and watches it glow a bit.

 **Zelda-I hope Chet will understand and accept this. We're going to need all the help we can get.**

Meanwhile, a very weak Joey manages to make it back to his job. When he gets there he finds it completely empty. He looks around and see's nothing except for Jeremy who's in Jenny's office and typing something on her computer. Joey walks in but slowly. Jeremy doesn't notice him, all he's seemingly interested in is typing. Joey sits down and looks relieved to have a seat. He says to him in a weak tone.

 **Joey-Jeremy. You won't believe… this.. But I recorded…it. And its. In my car.**

Jeremy looks at Joey and see's what a mess he's in..

 **Jeremy-What happened to you?**

 **Joey-I saw the Power Rangers..**

 **Jeremy-Power Rangers?**

Jeremy stops typing and completely focuses on Joey.

 **Joey-Yeah, I recorded the action. Maybe we can.. Use..**

He groans out.

 **Jeremy-You okay?**

 **Joey-Not really, ugh!**

Jeremy says to him in a serious tone.

 **Jeremy-Nothing will work for us now. They cut everything off. The time, everything. So we have to move on.**

 **Joey-What.. Do ..you .. Mean?**

 **Jeremy-Our bosses sold this place to someone and he's going to have it torn down. We all have to look for other jobs.**

 **Joey-Oh..man!**

At the park, Chet shows up later than Zelda. He's wearing a black t shirt and blue shorts, he's also wearing black and white tennis shoes. They take a seat on top of a park table and immediately begin talking, well Zelda starts talking to be more precise. No one's around so Zelda feels more secure just in case some evil beings decide to show up and attack.

Just then, the evil forces leave the icy planet after the Duke regains his strength. The Unknown being if you have not guessed already has no intentions of really helping out her icy comrades, no, all it wants is to get them out of the way along with their Queen and the rest of their icy species so it can do what it really wants to do.

Back at the park. Zelda shows Chet the beautiful black starlight gem. He looks at it and says in astonishment but also his macho ness comes out.

 **Chet-You want to give me a gem? I'm not into jewelry.**

 **Zelda-No its not that.**

 **Chet-Then what is it?**

 **Zelda-I need to ask you something.**

 **Chet-What is it?**

Before Zelda has the chance to ask, a mighty blast of icy power emerges from the center of the sky and zaps her hand. As it starts freezing, she screams out and drops the black starlight gem.

 **Zelda-UGH!**

Chet exclaims and comes to her aid.

 **Chet-Hey, you all right?**

He takes a hold of her hand and stares at it.

 **Chet-What in the world is this? Ice?**

Zelda says in a painful tone.

 **Zelda-I need you to take the black starlight gem and use its power to transform into the Black Starlight Power Ranger!**

 **Chet-What?!**

 **Zelda-We need help! And I need you to do this.. Please.**

The three evil beings appear out the sky and land on the ground next to Chet and Zelda. Chet exclaims.

 **Chet-WHAT'S THIS NOW!?**

Zelda's Ranger energy starts activating and it quickly dissolves the ice on her hand. She moves over to pick up the black starlight gem but the Duke and the Duchess combine their icy swords to create a powerful icy energy blast that soon emerges and strikes the gem. The resulting impact cracks the black starlight gem. Zelda falls onto her knees in dismay.

 **Zelda-NOOO! This can't be happening!**

Duke Freezor starts laughing.

 **Duke Freezor-Aww, look what we did.. This is hilarious!**

Zelda looks at up them as she stands up.

 **Zelda-You won't get away with this!**

 **Duchess Icikla-Your Ranger energy is so strong that it led us right to you. Now we're going to destroy you and take over your richly resourced planet!**

The Unknown Being says in a serious way.

 **Unknown Being-ENOUGH OF THIS! Time to pay!**

Powerful golden beams emerge from its two dead eyes as it says.

 **Unknown Being-DEMON KNIGHTS, ARISE!**

The golden beams strike the ground and cause a huge explosion which makes Zelda and Chet fall onto the ground.

 **Zelda and Chet-UGH!**

The explosion transforms into a hoard of ugly crusty looking creatures with the color of pitch darkness. They have no mouths, only yellow eyes that allow them to see and generate their power. Their arms are long and their hands are equipped with long and ugly claws. They have long tails as well.

Zelda looks up and see's the very large army of evil looking creatures. She says to herself.

 **Zelda-I've got to get help.**

Lightwing, the beautiful white dove appears next to Zelda and Chet. He begins to say.

 **Lightwing-Don't worry. For the destruction of the black starlight gem only brings life to another.**

Zelda asks puzzling.

 **Zelda-What do you mean?**

 **Lightwing-You shall soon see.**

Lightwing starts to vigorously flap his wings and so this produces a beautiful glittering magic that surrounds the broken black starlight gem. Lightwing then says.

 **Lightwing-Green Earth, fill the gem with your magnificent power!**

The grass starts to glow and form into an energy beam. The beam fires right into the broken starlight gem and immediately repairs it. The gem floats up and everyone can see the energy inside looking fierce and strong. The black starlight gem glows so bright that everyone around completely covers their eyes. The evil beings start screaming and the demon knights are all decimated. Soon, the glowing dies down and as Zelda uncovers her eyes she see's the black starlight gem transforming its color. It transforms from black to green.

The green starlight gem floats over to Chet. And Lightwing fly's over to him and says.

 **Lightwing-This new starlight gem will only go if accepted.**

Chet looks at Lightwing and nods. He takes it into his hands and soon his body starts to surge with awesome energy. The energy fires out from his body and causes many smaller explosions that look awesome but are non threatening. Zelda steps away as the heavy smoke disappears and she see's Chet looking at his hand glowing green.

 **Lightwing-You are now the Green Starlight Power Ranger. Your starlight zord is the Crocodile. Use it wisely.**

Chet says to Lightwing.

 **Chet-I will.**

Lightwing nods and disappears but not before saying.

 **Lightwing-Good luck Rangers.**

Duke Freezor looks at his enemies and says.

 **Duke Freezor-Your pathetic new powers won't stop us!**

Zelda steps forward and says.

 **Zelda-You just don't learn do you!?**

She looks back at Chet and says.

 **Zelda-Its time!**

 **Chet-Time? Time for what exactly?**

 **Zelda-To transform.**

 **Chet-But how?**

 **Zelda-Trust me you already know since you have the power inside you.**

Chet looks back at her and nods. He then instantly knows what to do so he steps up next to Zelda. They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Zelda and Chet-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Both of them are found with the essence of the Universe.

A pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a green star appears and swirls around Chet. It leaves it green power residue on his body as it attaches to the center of his chest. Soon the gem causes an explosion that flares up and covers Chet completely. Now as all of this happens an image of a green crocodile appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto his body. A few seconds later, he starts glowing brightly green as he now completely becomes the Green Star Force Power Ranger.

Right after they finish morphing, the Duke and the Duchess fire icy blasts again towards the Rangers. They both leap out of the way just as the blasts hit the spots of where they once stood. They both land on opposite sides of their enemies.

Now, both of the Power Rangers materialize their weapons. The Green Ranger's weapon happens to be a chain with a hook on the end of it, it also has a stem base made out of a green stone. The chain can be either extracted out of the stone base or retracted back into it.

But before both Rangers have the opportunity to attack, the unknown being summons its Demon Knight army again. The Pink and Green Rangers back up against each other as the evil Knights move closer towards them.. The Pink Ranger says to her partner.

 **Pink Ranger-I think we're going to need some help.**

 **Green Ranger-I think so too.**

The Pink Ranger uses her powers to summon her friends. Nakia gets the message instantly as she still stands around in the music store. So many people are in the store now, and Nakia can't get to Ryan.. She sighs and decides to leave without him.

Meanwhile back at the park, the two Rangers start to fight..

The Pink Ranger does a cartwheel and this leads a few Demon knights away from the Green Ranger so that she may battle with them..

When she lands on her feet, the battle begins.

The Green Ranger does a few kick boxer moves, he does an uppercut, a side kick, a front kick and a slashing tornado kick that causes a few Demon Knights to fall to the ground and burn up very quickly.

Now, the Pink Ranger does a floor sweeping swoop and this causes her enemies to fall onto the ground. She gets up and notices one still standing, so she does a fierce kick and sends it flying into the blue sky. As the Demon Knight fly's through the air, the Yellow Ranger appears out of nowhere within the sky and strikes the beast with her Wild Cat Daggers. Soon the beast explodes into a heavy black dust..

She lands next to the Pink Ranger and notices the Green Ranger.. She looks at her friend and asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Who's that?**

 **Pink Ranger-Its Chet.. Long story.**

The Yellow Ranger nods.

The evil beings start laughing.

 **Duke Freezor-You think you three Rangers are strong enough to stop us?!**

The Yellow Ranger steps forward as the Green Ranger regroups with them.

 **Yellow Ranger-We don't think, we know!**

The Unknown being says.

 **Unknown Being-You will all pay for your treachery!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Get off our planet! Now! While you're still in one piece!**

The evil beings start laughing and when they stop, the Unknown shadowy being makes a suggestion.

 **Unknown Being-Duke and Duchess might I suggest you expand your energy so that you will become more powerful and able to crush those annoying Rangers!**

The Duke and Duchess look at each other and without really thinking, they agree. The Duke says to the Unknown Being.

 **Duke Freezor-We can expand our energy but..**

The Unknown being cuts him off and begins to speak.

 **Unknown Being-Once you expand your energy I will be able to make you grow.**

 **Duke Freezor-Grow? That sounds splendid! And then nothing will be able to stop us!**

 **Unknown Being-That is correct..**

Duchess Icikla asks suspiciously..

 **Duchess Icikla-Whats in it for you?**

 **Unknown Being-The destruction of those Rangers is all I want!**

The Duke and Duchess nod their heads once again. And soon they begin to expand their energies.

The Pink Ranger asks the Yellow Ranger.

 **Pink R anger-What are they doing?**

She answers.

 **Yellow Ranger-I don't know..**

The two icy beings are then zapped by the Unknown Beings lifeless yellow eyes. Soon they begin to grow to a very large size. The Rangers watch and exclaim.

 **Pink Ranger-We've got to call the zords!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Without Ryan we won't be able to use the Megazords!**

As soon as the two icy beings are larger than the tallest building in the world, the Unknown Being lets out a screeching laugh as its form begins to slowly move up and surround the Duke and Duchess. It then says.

 **Unknown Being-Don't worry Rangers, I won't let them harm you.. No, that pleasure will be mine!**

The two icy beings look at each other and realize they have been tricked. But its too late. The Unknown being completely surrounds them with its shadowy form and instantly it begins to drain their energy at a very fast rate. Their bodies begin to melt as the Unknown Being continues to drain their life force energies.

 **Unknown Being-I thank you. You are the ones who awoke me and now you are the ones who will sustain me forever! I shall destroy your Queen and take over your planet, Hahaha!**

The Duke lets out a gagging response.

 **Duke Freezor-Nooo.. You..**

They continue to melt, and a few minutes after they completely lose consciousness they both turn into puddles of water.

Soon the cloudy being's body begins to surge with power and slowly form.

The Green Ranger yells out.

 **Green Ranger-What is that thing doing now?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Nothing good.**

The Unknown Being lets out a loud laugh, louder than before. It then begins to say.

 **Unknown Being-I will be back Rangers. You haven't seen the last of me! I will make you pay for your interferences! I shall return!**

The Unknown Being disappears.

The Pink Ranger watches as the two puddles of water slowly evaporate. She then turns to her friends but says nothing. The Green Ranger asks.

 **Green Ranger-What do you think we should do now?**

The Yellow Ranger responds.

 **Yellow Ranger-Nothing we can do, but wait.**

The Green Ranger nods..

Back on the planet of Iceroza, a huge cloud of darkness appears over the planet. The beings look up and start getting very scared. The Queen leaves her underground cavern to see what is going on. She looks up and notices the dark cloud shrinking into a smaller version of itself. And in the center, the eyes have formed into one with lighting surging through it. She asks sternly.

 **Queen Zara-What do you want?!**

The dark cloud speaks.

 **Unknown Being-You are not only a threat to the earth but to me as well.. You must be exterminated at once!**

 **Queen Zara-What?! This is silly!**

The cloud begins to expand again. But this time it starts to cover the entire planet. The planet's inhabitants begin to feel an immense heat wave approaching as the cloud continues to cover the planet. The Queen yells out.

 **Queen Zara-NO, WE'LL MELT! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN!**

But all hope is lost. The heat wave begins work all too well. The icy beings begin to melt very quickly. The darkened cloud's voice speaks again.

 **Unknown Being-Only a servant from Leviathans court is allowed to take earth! SO DIE!**

Soon the entire icy race melts away but not before the Unknown Being drains away their life force energies away completely. When it is all complete, nothing resides except a very large puddle of water which is soon absorbed into the dark cloud's form..

Suddenly, the dark cloud begins to form once again, but this time more define like. The form of a woman appears but in cloud form. This female form begins to generate evil red eyes that soon glow brightly as the thoughts of revenge surface..


	54. The Dark Generals

Chapter 54 The Dark Generals

Nakia, Ryan, Zelda, Kimberly and Chet all meet up the next day after school at the track field. Nakia is wearing a yellow skirt, a black tank top and white tennis shoes. Ryan is wearing blue jeans, a red t shirt, and black tennis shoes. Kimberly is wearing a white dress with sun designs all over it, she's also wearing comforter shoes, Zelda is wearing a pink tank top a black jean skort, and white tennis shoes, and Chet has on a pair of blue sport shorts, a white t shirt and red and blue tennis shoes.

They all sit down on the bleachers and begin to speak about yesterdays fight.

 **Ryan-Why didn't you call me?**

Nakia answers.

 **Nakia-You were too busy. It was strange anyway.**

 **Kimberly-You guys didn't call me either, even though I was a bit busy I still would of made it.**

 **Nakia-Sorry Kim, we just weren't thinking, when I got there the battle was just about over anyway.**

 **Zelda-Yeah. That cloud monster destroyed both of those ice freaks.**

 **Nakia-That's true. But I think something worse is going to happen.**

Kimberly asks worriedly.

 **Kimberly-Like what?**

Nakia says to her.

 **Nakia-I really don't know.**

Chet sighs.

 **Chet-Man I didn't know you guys went through stuff like this.**

Zelda looks at him and takes his hand, she then says.

 **Zelda-It'll be all right, we've been through a lot together and we're still here.**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

Ryan thinks and takes out the blue starlight gem he had in his pocket. He looks at it and so does everyone else.

 **Ryan-Without a Blue Ranger we're at less than half power.**

Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Ryan, don't worry. We'll find a Blue Ranger.**

 **Ryan-I hope so.**

After an hour passes Chet announces that he has to go to the hardware store to pick up something. Zelda says she'll go with him, as they leave Ryan reminds them to call if trouble emerges.

Soon they make it to Bill's Hardware store located just a few feet away from the Local Weather Station that has just been cancelled..

On the planet once known as Iceroza, the dark unknown cloudy being has finally gained its form. Its form has been seen before, many times in fact. This being is the dark side of Kastra, the pure evil and decadent part. For it is not Kastra who was once Sinistar, but the dark part of her has come alive again, and she is known as Dark Sinistar. Her only purpose is to make earth suitable for her master to arise on the planet. And to do this, she must, of course, destroy the Power Rangers.

This darkened power looks like Kastra well it looks like her when she was Sinistar. She now wears a very slim black starry v neck shaped dress that covers her entire body. And around her stomach area is a white crystallized star, her eyes are pitch black and colder than ever, a beautiful black star crown is set upon her head, her nails are black and have tiny stars on them, she's also wearing pitch black lipstick.

She stands next to the area where the ice empire once ruled. And on the ground, she materializes a very powerful and weird looking star scepter. Now this scepter is very long, and has black spikes sticking out except for the area of where this new evil villainess holds it. At the tip there is a glowing surge of dark power that floats upon the scepter, it is not covered by anything, it only floats and will stay afloat as long as it has power.

She points the tip of her scepter towards the ground and causes it to set off a powerful surge that leaps into the ground and causes a huge reaction. She sets her scepter aside and says in a large and powerful voice.

 **Dark Sinistar-GENERAL CRIMSON, GENERAL JINA AND GENERAL VALKOR, ARISE BEFORE ME, NOW!**

Suddenly the ground bursts with tremendous amounts of dark energy, the energy then forms into shadows that appear bowing. The shadows then form into three very strange looking creatures.

The first, known as General Crimson is half man and half lion beast. His face is the face of a lion and his hair is of the same resemblance but with a flaming twist. His body is very built and very tough looking. What he wears is nothing more than a loin cloth made out of animal hide which is fastened to his waist and crotch area. His power comes from the deepest darkest depths of Hell's fire. He can summon fire rages, fire storms and even powerful vortexes totally made up of fire to vanquish an enemy. He has finally been given the chance to leave their dark dwelling to assist Sinistar in their quest to releasing Leviathan, the demon god.

The second dark general is known as Jina. Jina is a female gladiator beast. Her body is slender and long, also she has six arms, three on each side to assist her in battle. Her body is very solid which makes her almost invulnerable. She does have a weakness and that is her heel, if it is struck her entire body feels the resulting pain which also makes her weak for a time. She wears a semi long blue silky skirt and has a very large black and blue vest. Her hair is mainly made up of long yellow strands which sometimes act as whips when need be. Her power is mainly stinging energy spheres which come in handy along with her awesome strength.

The last dark general is Valkor. Valkor is a strange looking beast. His body is multicolored and what I mean is, his backside which includes the back of his head, his back and the backside of his lower body is all green, now on the front side which includes his face, his chest, stomach, legs etc. well that entire side has a yellowish color. His face is hideous, green eyes, and instead of a normally shaped mouth, its shaped like an upside down triangle with very sharp teeth appearing out of every angle. This general's body looks more like a body suit than a real body so he really doesn't wear any kind of clothing. Valkor's powers are very dark and very powerful.

Their evil and very powerful leader stands before them as they each stand up to greet her. They then bow once again and listen to her speak.

 **Dark Sinistar-You have been summoned here to assist me in freeing our master from the depths of his darkened chambers. Once he is able to walk on the planet earth, we shall have unlimited powers. But first..**

She starts to frown.

 **Dark Sinistar-We must eliminate a certain group of interferers!**

They all give a gesture to let her know they understand what must be done.

 **Dark Sinistar-We shall go to earth and attack.. I want those Power Rangers destroyed! Many attempts have been made and all have failed. But you..**

She points at all three of her very powerful dark generals and continues to say.

 **Dark Sinistar-Have been chosen and given this chance to use your powers and talents against them! I don't want you to fail, you must not fail! I feel this is my last chance.. Being torn away from that pathetic sorceress and now I'm able to stand on my own to deal with this menace. OUR MASTER WILL LIVE ON EARTH AND GRANT US UNLIMITED POWER!**

The three dark generals stand and nod their heads. Dark Sinistar waves her right hand around and materializes a transparent sphere which begins to float high above them. The sphere shows an image of Zelda and Chet leaving the hardware store.

 **Dark Sinistar-Look, there are two of those bothersome Ranger rats now! Get to earth and finish them!**

The three generals all say together.

 **Dark Generals-Right Away Dark Sinistar!**

They soon disappear into the sky with lighting speed.

Meanwhile on earth. Zelda and Chet leave the store, and as soon as they do, they notice the sky above them turning pitch black. Chet looks up in a worrisome way and says in a choked up tone.

 **Chet-Doesn't look like any earthy storm brewing.**

Zelda looks up and gasps.

 **Zelda-We might have trouble.**

Very small fireballs start flying out of the darkened sky. Many people start screaming as they see the fireballs transforming into hideous looking warriors. Zelda gasps again.

 **Zelda-Oh not those things again!**

 **Chet-We've got work to do..**

Soon the entire area is surrounded by the vicious Demon Knights. Both Zelda and Chet stand together.

They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Zelda and Chet-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Both of them are found with the essence of the Universe.

A pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a green star appears and swirls around Chet. It leaves it green power residue on his body as it attaches to the center of his chest. Soon the gem causes an explosion that flares up and covers Chet completely. Now as all of this happens an image of a green crocodile appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto his body. A few seconds later, he starts glowing brightly green as he now completely becomes the Green Star Force Power Ranger.

As they stand together, many demon knights start surrounding them. The Pink Ranger then uses her communicator to call her friends and almost immediately they all flip into action.

All of the Power Rangers stand together in unity in the middle of the street. The power of this unity causes the darkened sky to light up once again. The demon knights stand together too but on the opposite side of the Rangers. They are about to attack when all of a sudden the ground starts to set off small but very potent explosions that knock the Power Rangers off of their feet.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

The Demon knights start circling around the Rangers as three very different looking creatures walk out of the sky and onto the ground. The White Ranger gasps and shouts out.

 **White Ranger-Hey, look!**

They all look.

 **Red Ranger-What in the world?!**

They hear a very tough sounding female voice.

 **General Jin-Demon knights, wear them down!**

The Demon Knights begin their attack, but the Rangers all roll out of their way. They get back on their feet and immediately come up with a plan. They all materialize their weapons, and one by one they yell out.

 **Red Ranger-RED DRAGON SWORD!**

 **Yellow Ranger-YELLOW WILDCAT CLAWING DAGGERS!**

 **Pink Ranger-PINK PANTHER STRIKING WHIP!**

 **White Ranger-WHITE PHOENIX FLAMING BOW!**

 **Green Ranger-GREEN CROCODILE CHAIN HOOKS!**

Soon they all start firing very powerful blasts towards all of the Demon Knights at once. The powerful strikes cause all of the knights to fall onto their backs in huge explosions.

They start to cheer but that is short lived. The three Generals attack. They all leap up into the air and grasp onto each other's arms so that they'll be able to generate their energies and form it into one huge strike. They then all kick out their legs and strike the Power Rangers with one thunderous and very painful striking kick.. The Rangers all scream out in agony as they are flung onto the ground with explosive results.

The three Dark Generals land perfectly on their feet. They let go of each others arms and instantly blast the Rangers again. The powerful strikes cause the ground to explode under the Rangers even more. They all land with hard smacks and something happens that no one really suspected. The Red Ranger loses the Blue Starlight Power Gem. It is accidentally swept over towards the Weather station.

The fierce battle begins.. The Rangers get up and are immediately attacked. The Yellow Ranger is quickly struck in the back, and the one responsible for this is General Jin, she also knocks the White and Red Rangers down to the ground, and she's able to do this because she has six arms. General Crimson attacks the Pink and Green Rangers, he strikes her in the chest with his very strong and sharp claws and kicks the Green Ranger in his back with his very strong and powerful clawed foot.

General Jin takes and keeps a hold of the Yellow, White and Red Rangers. General Valkor then says.

 **General Valkor-Throw one to me!**

General Jin nods and throws him the White Ranger. She yells out as her body presses up against his because she ends up getting stung..

The Red Ranger yells out at General Jin.

 **Red Ranger-Let us go, you freak!**

General Jin laughs out loud and says.

 **General Jin-I'll let you go all right!**

She plunges both the Red and Yellow Rangers into the ground once, then again, and then a few more times. They yell out because the crushing feeling is almost unbearable. She then throws them up into the air right above her and starts juggling them fiercely with her many arms.

General Crimson leaps up into the air and away from the already disoriented Pink and Green Rangers. He then closes his mouth tightly and when he opens it a huge blast of fiery power shoots out of it and strikes both Rangers at once. They scream out in pain as they flip onto their backs.

Next to the Weather Station, the Blue Starlight gem begins to flash. Jeremy and Joey come out of the station to go home, as they walk towards the street they notice monsters fighting the Power Rangers. Joey gasps and says.

 **Joey-Hey, again!**

Jeremy looks back at him and says.

 **Jeremy-What?**

 **Joey-The Rangers, this would make an interesting video right?**

 **Jeremy-Its too late Joey. We've already lost our jobs, and there's nothing we can do about it.**

Joey is about to rush back into the station to get his camera but as he walks towards the entrance he notices something glowing blue in the grass. Jeremy yells at him.

 **Jeremy-Come on! I thought you weren't feeling well.**

Joey waves his hand in a brush off motion and says.

 **Joey-I'm fine.**

Joey walks closer and closer towards the blue glowing till he see's the starlight gem. He becomes amazed to see this and wonders if it belongs to the Rangers. Without hesitation he picks it up and immediately starts feeling strange. Not in a bad way, but a good way. He feels his pain going away slowly and then quickly. He notices a blue streak of lighting power coming out of the gem and gets scared. He tries to drop it but cant. The blue lighting suddenly overcomes him. Jeremy runs over to his friend and tries to help but he's scared he might get shocked.

The blue power starts to glow and as it dies down Joey is found to have been transformed into the Blue Starlight Power Ranger. Jeremy gasps.

 **Jeremy-Hey!**

Joey doesn't really know what just happened responds.

 **Joey-I feel better. A lot better.**

 **Jeremy-You should.. You're the Blue Ranger..**

 **Joey-What?!**

Joey looks at himself and feels the suit on him.

 **Joey-I don't believe this!**

 **Jeremy-Me either. But if I know the Rangers, um shouldn't you go and help the others?**

 **Joey-I don't know anything about being a Ranger..**

 **Jeremy-Obviously you must know something, whatever you touched trusted you.**

After thinking about it for a minute Joey starts to think Jeremy is right and so he nods in agreement.

 **Joey-I guess so.**

He looks at the other Rangers and see's the three big monsters continuing to trash them.

 **Joey-I've got to help them!**

He rushes off with a cheer from his friend Jeremy. And without really making himself known, he hides behind a tree and looks at his right shoulder and notices something resembling a holding base, as if something is supposed to be there. He thinks and immediately knows what its for and immediately summons his harpoon which quickly appears into its arm base.

He aims it at the three monstrous generals and makes sure the Rangers are clear of his aim so that his harpoon will hit his targets. He steadies himself as he stands and then fires his harpoon which shoots through the air with the speed of light. The Generals are about to attack again but the harpoon makes its way towards them and knocks them onto the ground. They scream out as the harpoon strikes their hideous skins and slightly burns them.

The weak Rangers look up and also get up but slowly. The three Generals stand up but on the opposite of their opponents.

 **General Valkor-We won't stop until you're destroyed!**

The Blue Ranger rushes over to his comrades. They notice him and all become shocked to see him. The Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-Josh?**

The Blue Ranger answers that.

 **Blue Ranger-No, I'm Joey. Long story, I'll tell you about it after we get rid of these creeps!**

The three general start to laugh. Suddenly flashes of lightning start to surge throughout the sky and everyone hears a most hideous voice.

 **Dark Sinistar-My three generals. You have done well today. Return to conserve your energy.**

The three Generals nod in agreement and vow to return. They soon disappear with the speed of lighting.

The Power Rangers make sure the area is all right as they begin to worry about what's going to happen next. They wonder if they'll be strong enough to handle their new enemies and their evil purposes.


	55. Achilles Heel

Chapter 55 Achilles Heel

Ryan sits wearing a red t shirt and a black shorts in his first period class not being able to concentrate on his work or his teacher's lecture. All he can think about is not being able to whip those three new evil villains. He figures that he wasn't being a good enough leader, he assumes that is the reason why they failed.

After the school day is over, the others all go over to the Weather Station except for Ryan. He decides to stay behind to do some heavy training with his mind and body. Nakia wants to go with him but he insists that she go with the others.

They all listen to Joey and Jeremy as they both explain that since their station is no longer needed for what was originally intended, they can use it for their base. Nakia and the others look around and see that its an all right place but she says as Zelda follows her towards the left side room and looks in.

 **Nakia-You think this would be an ok place?**

 **Zelda-I guess so. I mean it wouldn't hurt. We're used to a place that isn't really known.**

 **Nakia-That's true.**

Nakia walks into the small room which has two chairs, a desk, and a compact computer. The floor is carpeted with a beautiful white color. She sits down in a chair and starts to worry. Zelda goes into the room and knows the look Nakia is giving so she decides to ask.

 **Zelda-Nakia, what's wrong?**

Nakia answers.

 **Nakia-Its Ryan. I know something is bugging him but he won't tell me what it is.**

 **Zelda-Hmm.**

 **Nakia-He said he wanted to go over to the mountains to do some heavy thinking.**

 **Zelda-About what?**

 **Nakia-He wouldn't say.**

 **Zelda-He'll be all right.**

 **Nakia-Hope so.**

Meanwhile, on the moon, a strange looking palace has arisen from the ruins of what was there before. This palace has a huge dark star at the tip of it and glowing with immense energy.

Inside of the palace is a throne room. This throne room has a black marble floor, with a huge lantern like lamp on the ceiling. There is a dark star floating in the center of the room turning around constantly but in a slow moving fashion. The dark star is surrounded by a swirling power that is also turning around with it. The walls of the throne room are very old looking and very unattractive.

Dark Sinistar appears instantly and looks into her swirling star. It reveals an image of Ryan sitting along the dirtied ground where the tallest mountains lie close to the city of Terra Falls. She immediately gets an idea and summons General Valkor who quickly obeys and appears bowing. Without looking at him she says.

 **Dark Sinistar-I want the Red Starlight Gem, and I want it now!**

General Valkor says.

 **General Valkor-You shall have it.**

He quickly disappears.

Ryan is sitting peacefully trying to regain his strength in mind, then he will concentrate on his body. But before he has the chance to do that he gets some very unwelcome company.

The sky rumbles and releases General Valkor onto the ground. Ryan quickly opens his eyes and gasps. The evil General looks at him with evil glee and says.

 **General Valkor-Your time is up, Ranger! Give me your red gem!**

Ryan stands up and protests.

 **Ryan-NEVER!**

 **General Valkor-Stupid mistake!**

Valkor leaps up into the air and Ryan looks up but he doesn't see him.

 **Ryan-Huh? Where'd he go?**

He looks all around and doesn't see him at all.

 **Ryan-I know I saw him leap up into the sky.**

He walks around the area and still doesn't notice anything. He looks at his wrist communicator but thinks for a moment.

 **Ryan-No, I won't lead the others here. I can do this myself.**

Suddenly the ground from under Ryan bursts and causes a huge dusty dirt blinding session. He starts coughing due to ground dust getting to him. Right this second Valkor arises and grabs Ryan from behind. He doesn't let go at all, he tightens his grip and starts laughing.

 **Valkor-Say goodbye, Red Ranger!**

Ryan stops coughing and says.

 **Ryan-You say goodbye, freak!**

Ryan manages to break Valkor's grip. He then leaps up into the air above Valkor and does a super back flip. When he lands on his feet, he kicks Valkor right in his back and makes him fall back into the ground.

Ryan, now looking very serious stands there and waits for his opponent. He yells down at Valkor.

 **Ryan-COME ON, COWARD!**

Ryan feels the ground erupting once again. Soon it bursts and out comes Valkor again. The evil General stands on the opposite of Ryan and opens his mouth. Soon very powerful blasting particles emerge and start flying all around Ryan's body, if they touch him they'll hurt him, and I mean hurt him badly.

Ryan immediately thinks and comes up with a plan. He leaps high up into the sky and flips over Valkor. As soon as he's behind him in mid air, he back kicks him very hard and sends him flying over towards his own blasting particles. All of the particles hit Valkor and this causes his body to slightly erupt and explode. He screams out as he feels the immense pain intended for Ryan.

Valkor falls onto his knees as the remaining pain surges through his veins. He then slowly stands back up as Ryan stares at him with disgust.

 **Ryan-I can handle you all by myself. I don't need any help.**

 **Valkor-You're mistaken, Red Ranger, and that mistake will be your undoing!**

General Jin appears right behind Ryan and takes a hold of him. She starts squeezing the life out of his body as she says.

 **General Jin-Dark Sinistar is not happy with you Valkor. So I'll finish this Ranger and steal his starlight gem!**

Meanwhile, back at the weather station. Jeremy takes everyone to the main control room where they see lots of state of the art equipment. Jeremy explains to them all about the components in the room which are meant for tracking storms and anything else that might seem different.

He turns it on and the radar indicates nothing unusual in the area and no high velocity winds coming from anywhere. He then starts to scan the entire city and when he reaches the outskirts, where the mountains are, he picks up a highly unpleasant result. He sits down and prints out a reading which doesn't make sense. He looks back at the others and expresses his concern. Nakia steps forward and says.

 **Nakia-What did you do?**

Jeremy responds.

 **Jeremy-I picked up something strange in the desert area. Just outside of Terra Falls. It doesn't seem like a weather phenomenon though.**

Nakia starts getting worried as she thinks about her boyfriend. She then turns to her friends and says.

 **Nakia-Come on, we've got to get to where Ryan is.. I have a terrible feeling.**

They all nod in agreement.

Back on the moon's darkened palace. Sinistar watches her swirling star. She thinks to herself.

 **Dark Sinistar-If those fools fail.. I'll never be able to summon Leviathan!**

Her eyes glow darkened red as her voice rises in a demonic tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-AND I WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! I MUST SUMMON LEVIATHAN!**

Back in the outskirts of Terra Falls. Ryan can't withstand the crushing feeling brought on by General Jin's many arms and hands. He tries to break free but he feels his breath starting to give out. She laughs as she says to him.

 **General Jin-Time to say goodbye!**

Just then she is blasted in the back but it doesn't do much damage. All it really causes is her to drop Ryan and get mad. She turns around and see's the Yellow Ranger, the Pink Ranger, the White Ranger and the Blue and Green Rangers coming towards her.

The battle begins. The Yellow Ranger rushes over to Ryan. She leans down and asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ryan, are you okay?!**

Ryan slightly answers.

 **Ryan-I'm ok babe.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh I'm so glad!**

She hugs him. Valkor fights with the other Rangers while Jin turns around and gets even more angrier as she see's the Yellow Ranger attempting to help Ryan back up on his feet. She yells out over towards her as she sends out six mighty blasts at once.

 **General Jin-GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S TO BE TERMINATED!**

All six blasts hit the Yellow Ranger right in the back, she yells out and manages to let go of Ryan. They both hit the ground with hard smacks.

The Yellow Ranger leaps up just as General Jin is about to administer a powerful strike towards Ryan. She materializes her daggers and uses them to shield his body from Jin's many arms. The evil General has the upper hand, well six of them anyway, her strength starts to overpower the Yellow Ranger's protective manner..

Then with one last attempt, the Yellow Ranger uses her own life force energy to give her a strength that knocks General Jin away.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers have their hands full as they continue to battle General Valkor. They each attempt to attack at once but they are soon knocked down. The Pink Ranger materializes her whip and strikes Valkor's chest with it, it doesn't do much in a paralyzing sense. He grabs it away from her and whips her to the ground.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

The Green Ranger materializes his crocodile grappling hooked claws. He swings them around and hurls them at Valkor. As the hooked claws strike Valkor, they attach themselves to his upper body and this is where they start sending powerful and painful surges through his very ugly body.

The Yellow Ranger and General Jin have broken away from the scene. As the others battle Valkor, and Ryan regains his strength, these two have moved further down the area to battle.

They clash and end up knocking each other onto opposite sides. The Yellow Ranger rolls back onto her feet, she then leaps up into the air with her weapons in hand. But General Jin knocks her down with six mighty blasts.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

General Jin then says.

 **General Jin-Foolish Ranger, do you really think you can beat me alone?!**

The Yellow Ranger props up a bit and says in a weakened tone.

 **Yellow Ranger-Anything is possible! I won't let you hurt Ryan!**

 **General Jin-Silly human emotions! No wonder your species are the weakest in the universe!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Its not weak to care for someone else!**

 **General Jin-Oh but it is!**

Tired, but angry, the Yellow Ranger manages to stand back on her feet. General Jin rushes over towards her and attempts to swipe her body with all six arms, the Yellow Ranger ducks just in time, and as she stays down for a second, she does a floor sweeping swoop that knocks General Jin onto her back. But this doesn't stay the same for long. The Yellow Ranger gets back up on her feet, and Jin kicks her in the face which sends her flying.

She crashes into a large cactus plant.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

General Jin rushes over and grabs the Yellow Ranger by her shoulder. She lifts her up but the Yellow Ranger slips through her many arms. She does a high back flip and lands on her feet.

General Jin gets mad and so she leaps up into the air, and so does the Yellow Ranger. They both clash as they meet. Both warriors are thrown back onto the ground due to the impact.

The Yellow Ranger gets up and does a cannonball flip high up in the sky. As General Jin gets up, she looks up but its too late. The Yellow Ranger's high velocity kick almost knocks her senseless.

 **General Jin-UGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**

The Yellow Ranger lands on her feet again. She makes sure she has her daggers in hand as she prepares to clash with Jin again.

The evil General starts vigorously spinning as she stays in one spot. The Yellow Ranger knows what's next and so she immediately plans. Now, the General starts moving towards the Yellow Ranger very quickly, and just as she is about 3 feet away, the Yellow Ranger leaps up into the sky and does a full body twist. When she lands on her feet she powers up her daggers and hurls them at General Jin's twisting body. This strike causes General Jin to stop spinning and fall onto the ground. She groans out a bit but isn't seriously hurt.

She gets up and blasts the Yellow Ranger with her power again. The Yellow Ranger groans out as she falls.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

Jin makes another move. She gets even more angrier than before. And when she makes it back over to the Yellow Ranger she attempts to strike her but something from behind stops her. A large red dragon sword has struck her in the back and knocks her away from the Yellow Ranger.

The others are still fighting with General Valkor. He blasts them again and again. They manage to regroup and keep half the team together. The White Ranger looks around and asks.

 **White Ranger-Ryan and Nakia, where are they?**

The Pink Ranger says in an out of breath tone.

 **Pink Ranger-I.. Don't.. know.. We've got go get to them!**

General Valkor says in a laughing matter.

 **Valkor-You'll never get to them! General Jin is destroying them as we speak!**

The Pink Ranger exclaims.

 **Pink Ranger-NO!**

 **Blue Ranger-We've got to get rid of this monster!**

 **General Valkor-I am not a monster, you fool!**

 **Blue Ranger-You're the fool!**

The Blue Ranger rushes General Valkor and soon he strikes him several times with his harpoon. General Valkor's body begins to sizzle after he barely notices the large scratch marks made by the Blue Ranger's harpoon.

The others see this as their chance. The White and Green Rangers roll down and they leap back up next to Valkor but not before giving him a couple of powerful strikes. He yells out in pain as the Pink Ranger leaps up off of the ground with her weapon in hand. Soon her body starts glowing completely pink as well as her weapon. She then delivers powerful strikes as she yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK PANTHER WHIPPING SNARL!**

The many whipping snarling strikes cause Valkor's body to surge even more. He then twists and twirls around in disorientation. He loses his balance and falls onto his back in a huge fiery explosion.

The Red and Yellow Rangers are having a hard time defeating General Jin. She starts beating them both badly with all six arms. And when she's done with that, she throws them up into the air just to blast them with her dark powers. They both scream out in agony as they hit the ground.

 **Yellow and Red Rangers-AHHHH! UGH!**

The others soon arrive to help their friends. As they help them up, the Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-You two okay?**

The Yellow Ranger responds.

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah, we're okay.**

General Jin, whose now standing on the opposite side starts laughing. She says.

 **General Jin-Ohhh I have the cure for that, I've got just the thing to take away that feeling of okay!**

General Jin leans down and punches the ground, and with six mighty arms and hands this causes the ground to violently shake. The shaking causes the ground to slowly crack and set off explosions that strike the Rangers.

 **Power Rangers-OHHHH! UGH!**

The ground stops shaking and the Rangers look up only to see General Jin coming at them from the sky. When she lands she strikes all six Rangers continuously with her six arms. They start groaning out as the strikes cause their suits to set off small explosions. She then kicks them one at a time but very quickly onto the ground.

The Yellow Ranger manages to roll under General Jin as she raises her right foot to kick the Rangers again. The Yellow Ranger gives General Jin's heel a strong swiping strike with her daggers. The evil General yells out in a hellishly painful tone. Her body starts to surge very badly, and also set off small explosions that grow. She screams out even more as her body starts to crack.

 **General Jin-NOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

She screams out again as her body explodes three times and becomes nothing more than a heavy cloud of black dust.

The Rangers get up. They look around and start cheering.

 **Pink Ranger-All right!**

They congratulate the Yellow Ranger on finding General Jin's weak spot.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh that was one tough battle.**

 **Green Ranger-Sure was.**

 **White Ranger-I'm just glad we're okay.**

 **Red Ranger-So am I.**

Later on, Nakia meets up with Ryan and they talk. He tells her how he felt earlier, about not being a good leader, but she reassures him that he's a really good leader and a good Ranger and that they must continue to work together as a team, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Dark Sinistar starts to laugh as she looks into her swirling star.

 **Dark Sinistar-Oh, this is not over. My two generals will be back Rangers, count on it!**


	56. Tough Barrier

Chapter 56 Tough Barrier

On a late Friday afternoon, Kimberly is just coming home from school. She looks into the mail box which happens to be filled with mail and goes into her home. She knows no one is around because usually everyone is so busy, so she rushes up to her room after seeing a letter she has been expecting from Camp Turnaround. Camp Turnaround is a local outfit that deals with out of control teenagers. Instead of going to juvenile, the teens have the alternate choice of going to the camp, where they'll spend the entire weekend doing chores and learning different things which in hopes will lead them to a less destructive path.

When she gets to her room, she throws her book bag onto her bed and then takes off her shoes. She then jumps up on her bed and opens the letter. She reads it.

 **Kimberly-Dear Kimberly.. We have reviewed your application to become a Junior Camp Turnaround Counselor and have decided you have everything it takes to be a Junior Camp Turnaround Counselor. We want you to start this weekend. Please contact us for details. Sincerely, David Jameson..**

Kimberly sighs with happiness because she has always wanted to help people in trouble. Ironic, isn't it? She's a Ranger, she's always helping people in trouble..

She doesn't waste any time. She calls the number on the paper and immediately finds out what to do. Later on she gets a call from Nakia asking if she wanted to go do some shopping with her and Zelda tomorrow. Nakia exclaims after listening to Kimberly's answer.

 **Nakia-WHAT?! Are you serious? I heard that camp deals with really bad teenagers.**

 **Kimberly-I know.. But I might be able to make a difference somehow.**

 **Nakia-Good luck.**

 **Kimberly-Thanks.**

Dark Sinistar is preparing her ceremonial temple on the moon as she listens in on Kimberly's phone call. She summons General Crimson from his healing chambers and orders him to deal with the White Ranger. He smirks and vows to return to her with the White Starlight Power Gem.

The Next day, Kimberly wakes up at 7:00 am. She showers and puts on a white t shirt, a pair of blue jeans, white socks, and her nice tennis shoes. After dressing, she goes back into the bathroom to comb her hair.

After a few minutes, she goes downstairs to make herself breakfast. And soon after eating, she leaves her house tightly locked. She walks towards the sidewalk as she puts on her jacket and waits for the shuttle bus that is supposed to be picking her up in a few minutes.

Kimberly begins to think to herself.

 **Kimberly-I hope I can do some good. I really do.**

Five minutes pass and soon a large blue and white shuttle bus comes driving up from the right side corner. She smiles as the bus stops and opens the door. A middle aged man who's driving and wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt, a blue outer jacket and black shoes, smiles at Kimberly. She smiles back and boards the bus. She notices other people in the back and takes a seat upfront. One of the girls who looks about 17 and has blonde hair, brown eyes, medium build and is wearing a jacket over a pink shirt, a pair of jeans, and white tennis shoes reaches over from behind Kimberly and asks.

 **Rhonda-You're going to be a junior counselor too?**

Kimberly looks back and responds.

 **Kimberly-Yeah.**

 **Rhonda-Me too. I hope things aren't as bad as they say.**

 **Kimberly-Well if it is, just don't give up hope.**

 **Rhonda-You're right.**

She sits back down in her seat as the door shuts and the bus starts leaving the area.

After 50 minutes of driving, the bus finally makes it to its destination. Everyone on the bus notices the camp grounds looking very nice. Sparkling green grass everywhere. Beautifully built log cabins at almost every corner. The bus stops at the main entrance point.

A medium built man who's in his thirties comes walking out of the main building. He's wearing light blue shorts and a white t shirt with the logo "Camp Turnaround" on it. The bus driver opens the door and the man walks up into it to greet everyone.

 **David-Hello. My name is David. And I asked you all to be here this early so that we could get acquainted a bit and so I can explain everything to you before everyone else arrives.**

David explains what's to be expected for the weekend. Everyone will have the responsibility of taking care of three juvenile teens. He hands each of them a list with the names of the teens they'll be attending too.

Kimberly reads hers to herself.

 **Kimberly-Robby, Ben and Brad. Hmmm.**

David then explains that they'll be assigned a room within the main cabin and they'll have to read the rules and relay those to the others once they get here.

Everyone gets off of the bus. David informs them that they'll have to wear a camp Turnaround uniform, so they are to go into the main entrance cabin, find one that fits them and change.

After doing all of this. Kimberly and Rhonda walk outside, they look at each other and snicker a bit.

 **Kimberly-What's so funny?**

Rhonda responds.

 **Rhonda-I was about to ask you the same thing. You were laughing too.**

Kimberly smiles.

 **Kimberly-I know.**

The last three walk out of the main cabin wearing the same uniforms as Rhonda and Kimberly. David comes out and asks them to relax and take time with the teens they hope to reform.

Time passes and its now 9:00 am. Everyone has taken the time to read the rules and regulations. And now, a different type of bus comes driving up the dirt road. A large yellow bus filled with teens who have decided to go to camp instead of juvenile.

The junior counselors stand their ground as the bus stops and let off a bunch of rowdy teenagers. After David settles them all down. He asks each of his junior counselors to read off the names of the teens they'll be supervising. Rhonda reads her list, and then Kimberly. Once complete, each teen gets into a line with their counselor in front.

Then they are all lead to a large cabin located behind the main cabin. Rhonda looks at Kimberly and says as she leads her team to a cabin five ways down.

 **Rhonda-Good luck Kim.**

Kimberly smiles and says.

 **Kimberly-You too.**

Kimberly makes it to cabin number 2. She tells the three guys to go inside of the cabin to get themselves familiar with their surroundings. One guy who's 14 and goes by the name of Ben, he stands at 5'6 has light brown hair, brown eyes, a slightly muscular build and is wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and tennis shoes. The second guy is 15 years old and is named Robby. Robby stands at 5'9 has blonde hair, hazel eyes, a medium build and has a goatee. He's wearing blue jeans, a v shaped neck t gray t shirt and black sneakers. The last guy is Brad. He stands at 5'9, is 16 years old, has dark black hair, blue eyes, a muscular build and a goatee. He's wearing black shorts, a t shirt, and tennis shoes.

Brad walks over to Kimberly and then starts walking around her in circles. She says.

 **Kimberly-What are you doing? You guys should go into the cabin.**

Brad asks her.

 **Brad-How old are you?**

 **Kimberly-I'm 17.**

They all exclaim.

 **Guys-17?!**

Brad stops circling around her and says.

 **Brad-You're 17 years old and they expect us to listen to you? You're only one year older than me!**

 **Kimberly-Well that doesn't matter. All that does matter is you changing your ways and your attitude or you'll end up in jail.**

 **Brad-So.. Your point?**

The other two guys start laughing.

Kimberly responds.

 **Kimberly-Oh come on. Don't give me that "I don't care" tone. If you didn't care you wouldn't be here right now for the weekend.**

 **Brad-Who says I wanted to come?**

 **Kimberly-You did, when you got on the bus.**

 **Brad-Whatever..**

 **Kimberly-Look, you guys go into your cabin. If you have any questions just ask me okay?**

 **Ben-Look we don't want to listen to you. So why should we?**

 **Kimberly-There's no time for this. Just do what I said.**

 **Ben-No.**

 **Kimberly-There's no point in arguing. If you don't go into your cabin, I'll have to report you.**

 **Ben-So report us.**

Brad says in a gentler tone.

 **Brad-Nah.. Lets give the girl a chance.**

He then adds in a mockingly smuggish tone.

 **Brad-She's only looking out for… us..**

The guys start laughing again. But they go inside of the cabin. Kimberly starts getting angry but doesn't let it get the best of her.

 **Kimberly-Calm down Kim. Things will be all right.**

Later on after things have settled. Everyone gathers together in the big field located behind the cabins. David steps in front of the crowd and calms them down. He then says.

 **David-Okay, everyone. Now you know why you're here. But I didn't want to start your weekend off with a boring lecture. No, so what we'll do now, just to start things is we'll have some bow and arrow practicing.**

Kimberly smirks to herself as she stands in front of Brad, Ben and Robby. She then says to herself.

 **Kimberly-I'm a pro at this.**

David asks them all to take notice. They look and see 6 target boards that are attached to 6 trees. David asks the counselors to gather together bow and arrows and to be careful.

Once finished, they return to their groups and hand each of them an arrow. David asks who wants to be first to start and so Kimberly volunteers. She gets a few snickers from Brad but doesn't pay much attention to it. She walks up towards David as he asks.

 **David-You sure you want to start?**

Kimberly responds in a reassuring tone.

 **Kimberly-I sure do.**

 **David-All right then.**

Everyone looks at her as she places her arrow into her bow. Brad and the other two guys whisper to each other.

 **Brad-She'll fail. She can't do anything like that.**

 **Robby-Yeah, and if she fails, maybe she'll leave.**

 **Ben-Hey yeah! And we'll be free.**

 **Brad-Nah, I don't think so. They'll just assign someone else to us.**

They groan out in disappointment.

Kimberly is now set up to begin. They all watch her as she holds up the wooden bow and arrow. Just as she is about to release, Brad let out a fake cough. It distracts her but only for a second. He coughs again as she tries to release. She growls to herself but keeps her attention on the target board.

Kimberly pulls back the wire on the bow and lets the arrow go with full force. The arrow plunges right into the target board. Everyone gasps when they see she hit the bulls eye. Kimberly starts cheering to herself.

 **Kimberly-Yes!**

Brad says to his buds in a smuggish tone.

 **Brad-Beginners luck.**

The next to go up is Brad. He does the same thing as Kimberly except when he's loading up his bow he turns out to be a bit nervous. He thinks he'll get it the bulls eye because how possibly hard could it be if a mere girl can do it, he thinks..

Brad pays close attention to the same target board as Kimberly. David yells over to him in a cheery tone.

 **David-Go for it Brad, you can do it!**

Brad drowns out the slight talking he hears from behind him. He releases his arrow towards the target board. He watches and hopes his arrow hit the bulls eye. He closes his eyes now and wonders if he loses he might lose the respect of his buddies. Everyone gasps as he slowly opens his eyes. He gasps too as he see's his arrow has hit the very bottom of the target board.

Brad exclaims angrily and says a few words that I don't care to mention, if you catch my drift.

He throws down his bow and arrow and starts walking away from everyone. David looks at Kimberly and asks her to go after him and she does.

Brad ends up walking towards a very large and empty rock quarry that is only a few miles away from the campsite. Kimberly finally catches up with him, but she's out of breath. She yells towards him as he keeps on walking angrily.

 **Kimberly-BRAD! Wait! Please!**

Brad stops walking. He doesn't turn around. He just says.

 **Brad-What do you want from me?**

Kimberly walks over to him as she catches her breath. She looks him right in his face and says

 **Kimberly-Look just because you didn't make the bulls eye doesn't mean you're no good.**

 **Brad-Oh yeah?**

 **Kimberly-Yeah.**

 **Brad-Easy for you to say. You shot that arrow so professionally.**

 **Kimberly-All you need is practice.**

 **Brad-I don't need practice. What I need, is to be left alone!**

 **Kimberly-I'm not going to leave you alone Brad, so just forget it.**

 **Brad-If you don't leave me alone I won't be around here anymore.**

 **Kimberly-Oh, so you're just going to quit, like that?!**

 **Brad-I'm all too familiar with quitting.**

 **Kimberly-What is wrong with you?!**

 **Brad-More than you'll ever know.**

 **Kimberly-I wish you would just tell me. I'm here to help you.**

 **Brad-Yeah because they're paying you!**

 **Kimberly-Paying me?!**

Kimberly lets out a little chuckle.

 **Kimberly-They're not paying me Brad.**

 **Brad-What?**

 **Kimberly-No.. I came here voluntarily. To see if I could help guys like you.**

 **Brad-I don't believe it. Everybody wants something.**

 **Kimberly-You're right. And what I want is to help you. And I can't do that unless you're willing to let me.**

Behind a large rock and other smaller rocks lies the evil General Crimson. He watches and listens to Kimberly speaking to Brad. He smirks a bit and says to himself.

 **General Crimson-I'll get you soon White Ranger, when the time is right.**

After a few minutes pass, General Crimson see's Kimberly and Brad walk away from the quarry.

They make it back to camp just in time for lunch. David spots Kimberly and walks over to her as Brad leaves to go and wash his hands.

 **David-How is everything?**

Kimberly smiles meagerly..

 **Kimberly-A little rocky, but I think he'll be fine.**

 **David-Good.**

Everyone goes into the mess hall for lunch. Kimberly decides to go back to her room in the main cabin. When she gets there she decides to lay down on her bed to just think about how the rest of the weekend will go. She sighs.

After lunch, David assembles the counselors and their groups once again out in the main field. He explains to them that now they will have to listen as he gives them a one time lecture. David begins as soon as everyone takes a seat on the grass. Lots of teens don't want to listen and so they start making rude noises and dumb comments right after he finishes reading the first sentence.

David gives a gesture that tells the junior counselors to get control over their groups and fast.

Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows behind some very large trees is General Crimson, awaiting for the right time to strike the White Ranger..


	57. The Boys Who Cried Monster

Chapter 57 The Boys Who Cried "Monster"

Saturday evening time arrives and soon the sun will begin to set. After the wild ruckus in the field as David tried to give his lecture, he decided that since most of the teens didn't want to listen to him speak about rules and regulations, that maybe they'd listen as he assigned them each different chores around the camp.

He figures as each group does a chore he'd speak to them on his intercom. One group has to pick up left over trash and take out all the trash that is sitting in the camp's trash cans in the mess hall. Another group has to wash all the dishes before taking a break. Kimberly's group has to pick up all the large pieces of chopped firewood sitting next to a cut down tree with an axe next to it.

They grumble of course but Kimberly reassures them that they should just do it to get it over with.

Robby let out a whining whim.

 **Robby-Man, I don't want to do this. This is so stupid.**

Kimberly responds to that.

 **Kimberly-It might be stupid, but what everyone did earlier was really stupid. So just do it..**

Brad looks at the wood pieces and comes up with an idea. He figures that he might be able to get him and his friends out of this choring mess and future other chores that might be in store for them.

Kimberly looks at the three guys and says.

 **Kimberly-I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to get something. Remember have this at least half way finished when I get back.**

Brad reassures her with a funny little grimace appearing on his face.

 **Brad-Yeah, we sure will.**

Kimberly walks away. Brad doesn't say anything till Kimberly is completely out of sight. He then looks over to his friends and says.

 **Brad-I've got an idea guys.**

Robby looks at him and asks eagerly.

 **Robby-WHAT?!**

 **Ben-Yeah, what?!**

 **Brad-I'm going to make a couple of horrible things out of these firewood logs. And when I'm done, I want you two to scream your heads off.**

 **Ben-Why?**

 **Brad-Because that'll cause another ruckus and everyone will be distracted. They'll come running to see what's wrong and find my monstrous statues.**

 **Robby-So?**

 **Brad-So Kimberly is responsible for us, right?**

 **Ben-Yeah.**

 **Brad-So we'll play a mean trick on her and get her in trouble.**

The guys start cheering and laughing.

 **Ben-Yeah.**

 **Brad-So come on guys, pick up the firewood.. I've got work to do..**

The intercom comes on.. David starts to speak and the night lingers in and on. When everything is done. Everyone reports back to their designated cabins to sleep. Kimberly says to her group as they walk into their cabin.

 **Kimberly-Goodnight guys and good job cleaning up the firewood earlier.**

Brad says in a fake tone.

 **Brad-Yeah, no prob..**

Kimberly shuts the door and leaves the area. Brad looks under his bed and takes out some of the firewood his friends had put there earlier. He takes out a small jack knife and immediately begins to work. He tells his friends to keep a watch out and to listen carefully just in case nosey Kimberly decided to check up on them before he was done.

The time is 9:00 p.m and Brad is hard at work. A couple hours later he finishes a small monstrous statue with detachable legs that he will put on the monster when he wants it to be taller. The monstrous statue is basically looking like a pot bellied demon beast with ugly fangs and yucky smile. His friends are astonished that Brad completed it in only two hours.

 **Robby-Wow, man it looks so cool.**

Brad chuckles.

 **Brad-Yeah, best student in my tech ed class.**

Brad now attaches both legs which makes the monstrous statue a lot taller. It now stands at about 6 feet. He opens up the door and moves his medium sized statue outside of the cabin. Now he says to his friends.

 **Brad-All right guys. Start screaming. Make it sound real, otherwise they'll think we're just nuts.**

Ben and Robby take a deep breath. They walk outside and face the wood statue. They start screaming really loud, so loud that the other cabins wake up.

 **Robby-MONSTER! HELP US! THERE'S A MONSTER OUT HERE! PLEASE, SAVE US! SOMEBODY! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Ben-AAAHHHHHHHH! HELP, HELP!**

Lights in the main cabin come on too as the guys scream bloody murder.

Kimberly never heard anyone scream like that unless its real trouble, so she's the first to rush outside and over to where the screaming is taking place. When she gets there she see's Ben and Robby screaming their heads off and looking very scared. They move in back of her and right now she becomes startled as she notices Brad's monster statue. It looks real so she believes it is. She says to the guys.

 **Kimberly-Guys, stay behind me!**

They start screaming louder and louder as David rushes over in his pajamas. Soon others arrive.

Kimberly thinks to herself.

 **Kimberly-I can't transform right now! Ugh!**

Soon after Robby and Brad stop screaming, they hear someone laughing. The statue moves closer and closer towards them, they let out a yell and Kimberly is about to fight it when.. Brad steps out from behind it. Everyone calms down, except for David and Kimberly.

David walks up to Brad and asks in an angry tone.

 **David-What is the meaning of this?!**

Brad starts looking innocent.

 **Brad-Huh? But we were told it was okay to do this since this camp is so boring.**

 **David-What?**

 **Brad-Yeah, Kim gave us permission.**

Robby and Ben walk over to Brad and they look confident as they say one by one to David.

 **Robby-She sure did.**

 **Ben-She said this place needed something live to make it live.**

Kimberly becomes shocked with anger.

 **Kimberly-What are you talking about?! I never said anything like that to you.**

 **Brad-Yes you did. You said we could keep the firewood we were picking up earlier. Oh come on now Kim, don't tell us you forgot.**

David looks at Kimberly and says.

 **David-I'm so disappointed. To orchestrate something like this and scare us half to death is not funny, not one bit.**

 **Kimberly-But.. I didn't know anything about this!**

 **David-I'll talk to you tomorrow morning Kimberly. Maybe you're just not junior counselor material after all.**

Everyone leaves the area except for a disgruntled Kimberly. She walks over angrily to Brad and says.

 **Kimberly-What ever you're planning, you won't get away with it Brad!**

 **Brad-Sorry, I can't be held responsible after you gave us permission to do this. Take responsibility for your own actions girlie..**

 **Kimberly-Oh you just said a mouthful and I promise you this Brad.. You will definitely take responsibility for what you've done tonight, I promise you that..**

Kimberly makes it to her room in the main cabin. She uses the phone to call up her friends Nakia and Zelda, using three-way of course. Both girls answer their phones in sleepy tones.

 **Kimberly-Hey!**

Zelda is the first to respond.

 **Zelda-Yeah?**

 **Nakia-Who is this?**

 **Kimberly-Its me Kim.**

 **Nakia-Oh hey Kim..**

 **Zelda-Hey.. Whats up?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, how are things going at Camp Turnaround?**

 **Kimberly-Not so good.**

 **Zelda-What's wrong?**

 **Kimberly-The guys I'm responsible for got me in big trouble.**

 **Nakia-Trouble?**

 **Kimberly-Yeah. They made a monster out of firewood and caused a huge ruckus just a few minutes ago. They blamed me and the main counselor believed them.**

 **Zelda-What are you going to do?**

 **Kimberly-I guess he'll suspend me tomorrow.**

 **Nakia-I'm sorry about that. But cheer up..**

 **Kimberly-I can't cheer up.. This isn't right. Those guys are so mean. I try to help and all I get is knocked down.**

 **Zelda-Maybe if you talk to the main counselor, he won't suspend you.**

 **Kimberly-I don't know. I don't think its fair that he immediately believed them and condemned me at the same time.**

 **Nakia-Hey you know you didn't do it.. And we believe you Kim.. So all you need to do is not give up when explaining to the main counselor. If he won't believe you, keep trying till he gets it through his thick skull.**

Kimberly smiles a bit.

 **Kimberly-Yeah, thanks Nakia.**

Zelda says to Nakia.

 **Zelda-Why are you so attitudish all the time?**

 **Nakia-I dunno, nature I guess.**

They all start giggling.

Kimberly gets a hold of herself and starts feeling a bit better.

 **Kimberly-Thanks, both of you..**

 **Nakia-For what?**

 **Kimberly-For being good friends.**

Back in the cabin, Brad, Robby and Ben start cheering and laughing with each other.

 **Brad-Oh man did you see the look on Kimberly's face? It was priceless!**

 **Ben-Yeah! She's in big trouble now, haha!**

 **Robby-And maybe she'll get kicked out or she'll have to do our chores!**

They all do a one time high five.

 **Brad-YES!**

The guys get into their beds and fall asleep. A few minutes later, the evil General Crimson appears right next to their cabin.

 **General Crimson-Hmmm.. So this is the cabin where the wooded monster lays.**

He chuckles.

 **General Crimson-So they want a real monster. I'll give it to them.**

General Crimson fires a small transparent red beam into the cabin, the beam strikes the wooded monster statue that is sitting next to Brad's bed. The red beam causes the statue to come alive.

General Crimson says from the outside.

 **General Crimson-Arise, Babilus and destroy!**

He laughs and disappears.

Very soon after General Crimson's departure, the statue becomes completely alive.

It doesn't talk, it only makes babbling noises. And its body seems to be slightly covered in green slime. So as it starts making its way across the room, Brad wakes up slightly.

 **Brad-Shut up guys!**

He opens his eyes a bit and see's the monster. He closes his eyes now but then opens them again in a wide shocking manner.

 **Brad-WHAT IN THE WORLD?!**

His loud words wake up Robby and Ben. They see the monster and start getting very worried.

 **Robby-What is that?!**

 **Ben-Looks like Brad's monster!**

 **Brad-My monster?!**

 **Ben-Yeah, your monster! You made it!**

 **Brad-But.. But.. But its real!**

The monster opens its mouth and lets out a howling power blast which engulfs the three guys in a vortex of slime. They yell out as they are flung up onto the wall in a plaster of slime.

 **Robby-UGH, MAN! This is all your fault, BRAD!**

 **Ben-Yeah!**

 **Brad-My fault! I didn't do this!**

 **Robby-Yes you did! You made that ugly thing!**

The monster opens its mouth wide and shows a horrendous sight of sharpened fangs. The guys start screaming louder than before.

 **Brad-OH MAN, SOMEONE HELP US, PLEASE!**

 **Robby-PLEASE, THIS MONSTER IS GONNA EAT US!**

 **Ben-WE'RE SORRY ABOUT BEFORE, PLEASE, HELP US!**

They continue to scream as the monster makes its way towards them.

Meanwhile, everyone who hears them scream just ignores it, except for Kimberly. She wakes up but begins to think it might be another trick. But just in case she investigates without making herself look like a twice foiled fool.

When she gets to the cabin she notices no one else outside. She peeks in and see's a horrible monster attacking Brad and his friends.

 **Kimberly-Oh no! I've got to transform..**

Kimberly looks around and see's no one around. So..

She sticks out her right arm out to her left side. She then swings it around once to bring it back to her right side, now she pulls it back and pushes it forward as she yells out.

 **Kimberly-WHITE STARLIGHT POWER!**

Kimberly is found within an essence of the Universe and there a white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

The White Ranger bursts right through the door. She immediately flips up into the air and does a cannonball flip over the monster's head, she lands next to Brad, Ben and Robby as they are still stuck on the wall.

The White Ranger yells out towards the monster.

 **White Ranger-Get out of here!**

The monster doesn't listen of course, it just babbles some more and hurls a huge glob of slime towards the White Ranger. Instead of ducking, she does a fantastic kick and sends the glob back at the monster. When its hit, the White Ranger attacks. She does super front kick and a side kick, and finally she turns around and does an immediate tornado kick which sends the monster flying out of the cabin.

She looks up at the guys and says to them.

 **White Ranger-Don't worry. I've got everything under control.**

She materializes her White Phoenix Bow and Arrows. She gives the guys a few swipes with it and free's them from their gooey prisons.

She doesn't say a word, she just leaves the cabin to confront the monster. The guys start peeling the left over goo off of their bodies.

 **Brad-Ugh! This is gross..**

 **Ben-Wouldn't of happened if you didn't make that monster, Brad!**

 **Brad-Listen, I didn't do that!**

 **Robby-Yes you did! You made that thing, and now the White Ranger is trying to fight it off.**

 **Ben-We could of gotten killed because of you!**

 **Brad-Listen..**

They don't listen.. They just leave the cabin.

Meanwhile, the White Ranger is having a bit of trouble with fighting Babilus. They are out by the main field in combat.

The monster waves its ugly hands and sends out bolts of lighting power.. The power strikes the White Ranger right in the center of her chest. Her suit starts letting off small explosions and you'd better believe she's feeling every minute of the pain being inflicted.

 **White Ranger-UHHHH!**

She falls onto her back with a hard thump on the ground.

 **White Ranger-Ugh! I've got to get rid of that thing! Ugh! I need help! Got to call the other Rangers.**

The monster grabs the White Ranger by her neck area. She's getting weak but she's not down yet. She super kicks the monster right into letting her go. She falls on the ground again but stands up.

The guys make it to the area and watch as the White Ranger prepares her bow and arrow for a superior strike. Suddenly Brad gets an image in his head. The image he saw earlier.. Kimberly shooting a wooden bow and arrow.. He gasps but keeps his thoughts to himself.

 **Brad-No way..**

The monster slowly gets back up and prepares to fight, and as soon as it does make it back to standing, the White Ranger fires three arrows at once. The arrows strikes the monster instantly and cause it to explode in a hurricane of fire. Brad gasps again but this time so do Ben and Robby. Brad then comes to a conclusion over what he had just seen.

 **Brad-Kimberly…**

The White Ranger sighs, but its not over yet. The monster is revived by General Crimson. The monster grows to a horrendous size.. It starts laughing as it looks down at the White Ranger as if she were a mere ant. She rushes back and forth on the ground in worriment.

 **White Ranger-I've got to get help!**

She turns on her wrist communicator.

 **White Ranger-Rangers, come in! I need help now!**

The others hear her from where they are and immediately become the Power Rangers Star Force Team. The White Ranger looks up and see's her friends flipping into action.

The Red Ranger steps forward and see's the giant monster.

 **Red Ranger-Oh man! What an ugly sight!**

 **Yellow Ranger-I concur.**

The other Power Rangers look at the Yellow Ranger in puzzlement since they really didn't expect her to say anything like she had just said. She says…

 **Yellow Ranger-What? I said something not attitudish for once.**

The Pink Ranger giggles before the White Ranger says.

 **White Ranger-No time to chat.. We've got a Megazord to form!**

Agreeing all of the Rangers say at once.

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Power Rangers summon their zords and soon they appear within the darkened sky. The zords quickly form into the Mighty Starlight Megazord with a minor change. The crocodile zord becomes the left leg while the others become their normal parts of the Megazord. Finally it is all complete.

The Starlight Megazord materializes its saber as the Rangers leap in and take their places.

The Red Ranger is about to give a command when the monster strikes first. It fires a glob of goo that sticks to the Megazord's main body frame. The goo starts glowing and soon it causes the Megazord to fly up into the air and crash back into the ground, then back up again then another crash.. The Rangers feel the surging pain as their Megazord crashes once again.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

The Pink Ranger exclaims.

 **Pink Ranger-Enough is enough!**

She gives a command and soon her part of the zord which is the left arm hit's the ground first so that it holds up the rest of the Megazord. It works. The Megazord then gets back on its legs and picks up its saber. The Rangers, tired and angry give their final command, and so this causes the Megazord to glide over to the monster and strike viciously. The strikes cause the monster to scream out in pain and fall into its explosive grave.

When morning arrives and things have calmed down, Kimberly gets a message from David to go to his office. She sighs and starts feeling upset, but she gets a hold of herself as she makes her way to his office. She knocks and is told to come in and as she opens the door she see's Brad, Robby and Ben sitting in three chairs and looking very relieved and upset.

David sends them out and starts speaking with Kimberly.

 **David-Kimberly those guys just told me everything.**

 **Kimberly-Everything?**

 **David-Yes, they told me you were not responsible for what they had planned to do against you. I told them they were being pretty respectable for taking responsibility for their own actions.**

 **Kimberly-Yes?**

 **David-So I told them that they'll have to make it up to you somehow.**

 **Kimberly-How?**

 **David-That's for you to decide Kim.. They're your responsibility, if you see fit to punish them, then do so.. They can do chores for a while. Your decision.**

 **Kimberly-Well I think first they should clean up their cabin, from top to bottom.**

David nods in agreement.

Kimberly leaves his office feeling better. She says to herself.

 **Kimberly-Those guys are something else.**

She slowly smiles…


	58. Kimberly's Flame Within

Chapter 58 Kimberly's Flame Within

After breakfast David makes another announcement and everyone listens. Kimberly goes over to the cabin where her group stays. When they tell her its all right to walk in, she does so and sees them cleaning up the mess the monster made just last night. They are wearing the same clothes they came to camp in and Kimberly is wearing the uniform given to her. She says to the guys as she stands at the front door entrance.

 **Kimberly-Okay guys. I need to talk to you.**

They all stop what they're doing and sit down on their beds to listen to Kim speak.

 **Kimberly-I appreciate what you did for me earlier. And David has given me the responsibility of coming up with a punishment for you guys.**

Ben and Robby sigh while Brad lets out a little steam.

 **Brad-PUNISHMENT!? WE ALREADY CONFESSED! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!**

Kimberly looks at him and says.

 **Kimberly-That's not enough Brad. So I've decided that I'm going to take you on a little trip in Branson's Woods.**

 **Brad-What?**

 **Kimberly-You heard me. Not all punishments are as bad as they seem. While on the trip I want you guys to think and also have a little bit of fun. Not too much, but a little bit.**

Ben asks with enthusiasm.

 **Ben-What will we be doing?**

 **Kimberly-Well first we'll be going on a tracking mission.**

 **Ben-Tracking mission?**

 **Kimberly-Yes, something that will definitely make your brain work hard.**

 **Ben-Hmm.**

 **Brad-This sounds so lame.**

Kimberly looks at Brad again and says.

 **Kimberly-Won't be lame. It'll be fun… somewhat. So you guys get ready and we'll be ready to go in a bit.**

Kimberly leaves the cabin.

Meanwhile General Crimson sits at the quarry next to the camp grounds and begins to think to himself. He is soon interrupted by an image of Dark Sinistar coming together in the sky right above him.

 **Dark Sinistar-YOU FOOL!**

He is startled by her voice, and soon he looks up.

 **General Crimson-Dark Sinistar.. Empress.. How nice to see you.**

 **Dark Sinistar-SILENCE! My ceremonial temple is almost complete! You have not yet acquired the white starlight gem, have you?!**

 **General Crimson-No.. but.**

She interrupts him in a thunderous tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-INCOMPETANT!**

General Crimson becomes very startled and frightened.

 **Dark Sinistar-I WANT AT LEAST ONE STARLIGHT GEM! BUT IF I CAN'T GET IT I'LL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY TO POWER MY CEREMONY!**

 **General Crimson-Begging your pardon..**

She interrupts him again.

 **Dark Sinistar-SILENCE! I have been informed that the White Ranger and three other humans will be spending time alone very soon within a wooded area. Take care of them.. And don't fail me again!**

 **General Crimson-As you command, Empress.**

The image disappears very quickly..

General Crimson starts thinking again.

 **General Crimson-I'll set up an ambush and attack!**

He starts laughing uncontrollably, then his laughing fades..

General Crimson disappears in a fiery blaze. He soon reappears next to a woody area located a few miles away from the camp grounds. His eyes start to glow and soon the entire woods start to glow brightly red. He laughs as he raises his arms and says.

 **General Crimson-WELCOME TO THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR THE WHITE RANGER! HAHAHA!**

Thirty minutes later Kimberly, Ben, Brad, and Robby all leave the camp grounds. The guys are now dressed in authentic Camp Turnaround outfits and they're also carrying large back packs filled with necessary things. They walk until they make it direct to Branson's Woods. As they walk in they notice the area a little muggy but Kimberly says that'll pass as soon as they concentrate on what they intend to do.

The day is still young so Kimberly suggests to the guys that they pick a suitable spot to set up their tents. Brad asks in a careless aggressive tone.

 **Brad-Are we the only ones who have to set up things around here?!**

Kimberly looks back at him and smiles. She then answers.

 **Kimberly-Of course. A lot of work will help you guys relax later on.. Trust me.**

So they find a spot out in the middle of the woods and begin to set up things. Actually, when they stop walking, the guys falls onto their backs in exhaustion. Kimberly chuckles and says to them.

 **Kimberly-Come on guys, get up.. You have to set things up.**

 **Brad-Aww man I'm so tired from doing all that walking.**

 **Kimberly-Yeah, well I am too. But I'm not complaining.**

Brad mumbles under his breath.

 **Brad-Yeah, figures.. Cause you're a Power Ranger.**

Kimberly doesn't hear what he says of course. She just helps the other two guys up on their feet and says to them again.

 **Kimberly-Come on guys.. Time to not be lazy. Set up camp..**

As they begin Kimberly looks around the area and says.

 **Kimberly-I'll be back. I'm going to go and look for firewood to start a fire when it gets chilly.**

 **Ben-Okay.**

Kimberly leaves the guys.. They start arguing about what to do first. She chuckles as she starts picking up small pieces of fire wood off of the muggy ground.

After about five minutes, she makes it to the lower part of the woods. She notices five big and very scary looking trees. She says to herself.

 **Kimberly-Come on, no need to be afraid. They're just trees.**

Kimberly listens to herself and starts picking up more firewood. She passes four trees and when he makes it over to the last one she notices something that she believes is just her imagination. What she sees is a tree with a face, a very ugly looking face staring at her. She moves away a bit and can actually see the eyes following her every move.

Kimberly's fear over comes her and soon she starts to run away but something stops her. Something that she can't see only feel. She finds herself being pulled towards the tree she had just started running from.

 **Kimberly-Oh no! What is this?!**

Kimberly is caught. She has been pulled right in the arms of the tree which of course are branches. The large branches close in on her and start squeezing tightly. She lets out a small yell.

 **Kimberly-UGH! Let me go!**

Kimberly tries to break free but nothing she does works. Soon the tree starts to break apart slowly, and then the other ones follow. Kimberly looks down at the branches which have turned into smoky dark arms. The trees have transformed into five demon knights with only one mission and that is to fight the White Ranger.

Kimberly manages to break free and leap away from the five knights. She turns around and looks at them as she prepares to defend herself.

 **Kimberly-I should of known you creeps wouldn't be too far away!**

The demon knights rush over to Kimberly. She ducks out of the way of a swinging arm and quickly gets back up to kick one of them out of the way. Others start trying to bite her but she proves to be much quicker which is fortunate for her. One of the knights manages to swipe Kimberly's chest and fling her onto the ground. She screams out.

 **Kimberly-UGH!**

She doesn't want Brad and the others to get hurt so she figures she needs to finish off the demon knights quick. She gets up on her feet again and grabs all of the fire wood sticks. She then hurls five sticks towards them and very quickly they all get stuck in their chests.

Kimberly then turns around and faces them again with a very high and intense jump swipe kick which she gives to all five demon knights and this also causes the sticks in their chests to catch a flame. Soon the flame gets bigger and envelops them all. They scream out in agony as their flaming bodies fall onto the ground and explode into one heavy black dust..

Just then General Crimson appears right in front of her. She gasps.

 **Kimberly-Oh no, not you!**

General Crimson laughs and immediately says.

 **General Crimson-Hello White Ranger, no need to try and escape because you see wherever you go my woods will be there and there is always something tricky just around every corner. So why don't you give up?**

 **Kimberly-I'll never give up!**

 **General Crimson-You have no choice!**

Red fiery beams emerge from General Crimson's eyes, the beams attempt to strike Kimberly but she gets out of the way.. Barely. Unfortunately she ends up getting hit twice and knocked down.

 **Kimberly-UGH!**

General Crimson quickly walks over to her and puts his foot up onto her neck. He then says as he slowly increases the pressure.

 **General Crimson-This is easier than I thought! Surrender your starlight gem to me and I'll be merciful!**

Kimberly says in choked up tone.

 **Kimberly-NEVER.. UGH!**

 **General Crimson-Then say goodbye White Ranger! A pity you weren't more of a challenge!**

Suddenly a huge branch hits General Crimson in the back of his head. He yells out a bit as he is knocked down on the ground face first.

Kimberly catches her breath and starts to cough violently. She looks up and sees Brad, Ben and Robby holding a very big branch. Brad rushes over to her and helps her up.

 **Brad-You okay Babe?**

Kimberly looks at him and says.

 **Kimberly-Yeah, but you guys have to get out of here.**

She coughs again. Brad then says.

 **Brad-No we can't just leave you.**

Kimberly stops coughing and responds.

 **Kimberly-You've got too.. You don't know.**

He interrupts her.

 **Brad-You risked your life to save us last time.**

Kimberly gives them a dumbfounded "what are you talking about?" look. Brad then says.

 **Brad-We know who you are.**

 **Kimberly-What…You do?**

 **Brad-Yeah.**

 **Ben-Sure do. White Ranger.**

 **Kimberly-But how did you find me?**

 **Robby-Well we finished setting things up and thought about what you said about our first mission being a tracker. So we thought you left as a part of what we were supposed to do.**

 **Ben-Yeah and we found you.**

Kimberly slightly smiles.

 **Kimberly-Thanks. That wasn't the idea. But thank you.**

They help her up. Brad takes her hand and puts it around his shoulder. Kimberly says as she glances at a knocked out General Crimson.

 **Kimberly-We've got to get out of here before he wakes up..**

 **Brad-All right as long as you're coming with us.**

 **Robby-Because we're not leaving you.**

She smiles weakly. They start leaving and half way out they are attacked.. Energy blasts start appearing from behind them. They scream out and all fall onto the ground at once.

 **Kimberly-UGHGGH!**

 **Robby-UGGHHH!**

 **Ben-ARGGHH!**

 **Brad-GGUGHH!**

Kimberly turns and looks up to see General Crimson appearing from behind them carrying a huge flaming saber. She tries to get up but the pain she feels prevents her from doing so, she says in desperation.

 **Kimberly-I've got to call the other Power Rangers!**

General Crimson instantly reacts to that statement by using his power radiating through his eyes to cause the ground to rumble and after a few seconds when it stops, Kimberly notices with sheer fright that Brad, Robby and Ben have been captured by huge dark trees holding them securely in place by wickedly looking branches.

General Crimson smirks and finally speaks.

 **General Crimson-Go ahead White Ranger call your Power Ranger buddies.. However the second you do is exactly when your three companions will surely die!**

Kimberly exclaims.

 **Kimberly-NO!**

 **General Crimson-Oh yes, my trees will squeeze the very life out of them and after that I will surely finish the job by decapitating them!**

Ben, Robby and Brad struggle but its hopeless. They can't even speak, they can only grunt and groan. Kimberly starts to feel more worried than ever before, she exclaims again.

 **Kimberly-PLEASE NO, DON'T HURT THEM!**

 **General Crimson-Then surrender and give me your starlight gem!**

Feeling overwhelmed and complete terror now by the choices given to her Kimberly becomes slightly dazed as she looks at Brad, Robby and Ben in their futile struggle to live and then back at General Crimson with teary eyes and says.

 **Kimberly-I….**

Suddenly she hears a voice within herself.

 **Phoenix-Kimberly you are the flame.**

She responds with a..

 **Kimberly-What?**

 **Phoenix-You are the flame.. Rise from the ashes of your defeat!**

 **Kimberly-I don't…**

Her thoughts are cut off because General Crimson comes back into her view in a demanding tone.

 **General Crimson-Well girl!? What is your decision?! Your starlight gem for their lives!**

After thinking for a second more she dries her eyes and stands up slowly..

 **Kimberly-I know when I am beaten. I will give you my starlight gem for my friends lives.**

General Crimson smirks with evil delight.

 **General Crimson-Wise choice to accept your defeat White Ranger.**

He points his flaming saber at her and says in deadly serious tone.

 **General Crimson-No tricks now White Ranger or your three companions will pay the ultimate price!**

Kimberly says nothing, all she does is hold out her right hand and soon her body glows brightly white, everyone watches with awe as the white glow shrinks down in the palm of her right hand and transforms into her white starlight gem.

She now walks closer to General Crimson and stops directly in front of him she then gives him her starlight gem he puts down his flaming saber and laughs when he realizes he has won. Kimberly says hopefully.

 **Kimberly-Now keep your end of the deal, let my friends go.**

General Crimson smirks again and raises his flaming saber as he says.

 **General Crimson-NEVER! DIE!**

A horrendous amount of flaming power emerges from the saber and is just about to hit Kimberly when she hears the voice again.

 **Phoenix-You are the flame…Rise from the ashes of your defeat.**

Kimberly immediately realizes what the voice means so she sticks out her right hand as soon as the flaming power is an inch away and when it touches her hand it becomes completely absorbed into her body. General Crimson looks at his saber which obviously has lost all of its power, he then looks at Kimberly and angrily snaps.

 **General Crimson-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!**

Now with her body within a powerful flaming glow, Kimberly instantly twirls around quickly and gives General Crimson a blazing fiery flaming blast so strong that it knocks the starlight gem out of his hand and sends him flying away in flames and in pain.

 **General Crimson-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

He hit's the ground a few feet away..

 **General Crimson-UGGGHH!**

And with his fallen defeat his power weakens and so this causes the trees holding Brad, Robby and Ben to release them by disappearing. Kimberly manages to find her starlight gem and absorbs it back into her body she then rushes over to Brad, Robby and Ben.

 **Kimberly-You guys doing ok?**

Catching his breath Brad is the first to say.

 **Brad-Yeah..**

Robby shouts out.

 **Robby-But I don't think its over!**

 **Ben-Look out!**

The boys were right to shout out because they see General Crimson coming at them with his now flameless saber. Kimberly turns to him and shouts out.

 **Kimberly-I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!**

She raises her hand and speaks fiercely.

 **Kimberly-WHITE STARLIGHT POWER NOW!**

Soon a flash of white lightning appears and strikes Kimberly's risen hand. Her body begins to glow completely white as Brad and his friends watch with amazement. When Kimberly's body stops glowing she has been completely transformed into the White Ranger with her phoenix bow in hand.

General Crimson swings his saber at the White Ranger but she blocks the hit with her phoenix bow he then asks with intense frustration.

 **General Crimson-HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO TAKE THE FLAME FROM MY SABER?!**

She responds with extreme seriousness.

 **White Ranger-Its Simple, I am the flame!**

She then uses her strength to push his saber away with her bow and immediately gives him a side kick to his stomach at the same time she shouts out.

 **White Ranger-HIYA!**

He is pushed back a bit, just far enough so the White Ranger is able to leap up into the sky and say.

 **White Ranger-AND NOW ITS TIME FOR ME TO RISE FROM THE ASHES OF MY DEFEAT!**

She places her bow in front of her as an image of the very powerful Phoenix appears. She then fires three arrows at once.. The arrows plunge into General Crimson's chest and cause his body to surge and set off small explosions with very painful results.

 **General Crimson-UUUGGGHHHH!**

The White Ranger still in the air raises her bow above her head as it starts glowing superbly white, when she gets close enough she gives Crimson a super fiery hit that causes him to fall. She lands perfectly and turns around with her weapon in hand as General Crimson lands on his back in a fiery explosion while his screams are heard.

 **General Crimson-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The guys cheer one by one admiring the torturous blaze consuming the evil General.

 **Brad-Totally bitchin!**

 **Robby-Awesome beyond words!**

 **Ben-Damn she sure lit him up!**

The three guys laugh while watching a very smoky looking General Crimson slowly disappearing. The White Ranger walks over to them to make sure they are ok again and its obvious they are more than ok but she had to make sure.

Later on, when they get back to camp Brad and his friends thank Kimberly again.

 **Kimberly-There's no need to thank me guys.**

 **Robby-You deserve it Kim!**

 **Ben-I couldn't agree more.**

Robby and Ben end up being really hungry so they decide to go to the mess hall to get something to eat but not before they apologize to Kimberly about how they tried to get her into trouble when she had first arrived at camp..

Brad stays behind to talk to Kimberly, he smiles at her and offers to walk her back to her cabin, she accepts with a tiny bit of reluctance.

 **Kimberly-You being a nice guy? Seems so weird..**

 **Brad-Oh come on! I can be nice.. And I want to be nice to you.**

 **Kimberly-Why is that?**

 **Brad-Because I had time to think about what you said to us earlier.**

 **Kimberly-I'm glad it sunk into your head.**

 **Brad-That and you saving our lives.**

 **Kimberly-Well don't give me all the credit you guys saved me too.**

 **Brad-I know but I want you to know I appreciate you. And everything you've done. And I am so sorry for acting so stupid with you.**

 **Kimberly-You've learned something, right?**

 **Brad-Yeah I have.**

 **Kimberly-I believe that Brad I really do. Want to know why?**

 **Brad-I'm all ears babe.**

 **Kimberly-Because if you hadn't learned anything and still found out to be the jerk you were then you would of just left me in the woods.**

 **Brad-Uh yeah..still sorry about being like that.**

Brad gives her a hug and she accepts but she does want to say.

 **Kimberly-One more thing.**

 **Brad-Yeah?**

 **Kimberly-Don't go spreading around that I'm the White Ranger.**

 **Brad-No worries babe. But uh I got a question for you.**

 **Kimberly-Ok?**

 **Brad-How did you use all of that fire power in the woods and not burn anything except for that evil creep?**

Kimberly smiles and answers.

 **Kimberly-My fire power from the mighty Phoenix only burns evil.**

 **Brad-Damn that rocks! But you took his flame from his saber.**

 **Kimberly-Yeah and?**

 **Brad-That was awesome to see you being able to take his flame and use it against him.**

 **Kimberly-The phoenix is full of surprises.**

 **Brad-The phoenix is you babe.**

 **Kimberly-Huh I guess you could say that.**

 **Brad-Yeah, it is. You are the flame!**

Kimberly smiles and giggles as they continue to walk to her cabin…


	59. Mystical Mishap

Chapter 59 Mystical Mishap

Kimberly and the other junior counselors have left Camp Turnaround for the week.. They will return next weekend to see how things are going with their groups. Meanwhile, back in the heart of Terra Falls the day begins beautifully. The time is 7:00 am and just about everyone is getting up to start their day.

Up and into the darkened sky of the Universe and setting yourself up at the Moon you'll find a palace that's harboring the evil Dark Sinistar and her dark Generals. She stands next to her floating star and stares deeply into it. She senses General Crimson appearing behind her. She says without looking at him.

 **Dark Sinistar-You have failed me again..**

General Crimson responds in a whinny tone.

 **General Crimson-I know, please forgive me.**

Dark Sinistar says in a more sympathetic but serious tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-Go and rest Crimson. I'll come up with an idea. But mind you when you go out to battle again rest assure I will not be this lenient again…**

 **General Crimson-Yes Empress.**

He disappears.

Back on earth time passes a bit and the time now is 7:32. Instead of immediately going to school Zelda decides that she'll go to the local library since it opens up at 7:30 every week day. You see Zelda has a book report coming up in her English class and so she wants to choose a book that will make her report outstanding. She makes it to the library's entrance and walks in wearing pink jeans, a white t shirt with a black jacket, and white tennis shoes. She also has her hair up in a pony tail.

When she gets completely into the library she notices only one Librarian wearing a long blue and white dress and sitting at her computer. She looks around and see's no one else.

 **Zelda-Hmm guess I'm the only one here this early.**

So what she does is search for a book. She searches for about ten minutes in all sorts of places but she can't seem to find the right book.

Zelda is about to leave to get to school when the librarian spots her.

 **Ms. Davis-Young lady, would you come here please?**

Zelda stops walks and goes over to the main desk area.

 **Zelda-Yes?**

 **Ms. Davis-I remember you a few weeks back when you were looking for a vampire book, am I correct?**

 **Zelda-Vampire book?**

 **Ms. Davis-Yes, you and your friends came in here looking for a book that um had lost its printed pages, or was never printed in the first place which is much more believable than a book losing its printed pages.**

She lets out a scoffing laugh, but stops after seeing Zelda not showing any sign of amusement over the comment she just made. She clears her throat and says.

 **Ms. Davis-Ah yes. Well I have a very good memory and the books have been restored to normal. And so I have a copy if you want to check it out.**

Zelda thinks for a moment. She also starts wondering if the book is really worth reading. She finally decides to check it out. And soon she leaves for school.

The day moves on quickly and Zelda has buried herself into the book. When she and Nakia begin walking home since Ryan had to rush to work right after school Nakia starts talking but gets no response. Nakia is wearing a yellow jean skort, a white tank top, and her black comforter shoes. She looks at Zelda and says.

 **Nakia-Zelda, what is so interesting about that book?**

Zelda stops reading for a minute to respond.

 **Zelda-Oh I'm sorry. I just found a very interesting chapter.**

 **Nakia-What is it about?**

 **Zelda-Its about a vampire looking for love. I think you know what its about.**

She lets out a nervous chuckle.

 **Nakia-I sure do. Why are you reading it?**

 **Zelda-I want to do a book report on it.**

 **Nakia-That book is so creepy to me. Ever since Sinistar put me in that book and we got out it came clear to me that I never wanted to read the book again!**

 **Zelda-Oh Nakia its no big deal.**

 **Nakia-It is a big deal to me!**

 **Zelda-Its just a book..**

 **Nakia-I know its just a book but what if some evil force decides to do the same thing over again?**

 **Zelda-I wouldn't worry about it.**

 **Nakia-Out of a billion books you chose that one to read..**

 **Zelda-But I don't see the problem with it.**

 **Nakia-Oh this is going no where.**

 **Zelda-There's no need to be mad Nakia.**

 **Nakia-How could you? You're my friend and you know how that makes me feel. But yet you still ignore how I feel.**

 **Zelda-I don't see the problem here.. I really don't.**

 **Nakia-Of course you don't Zelda. Because you're not really my friend, are you?**

Zelda gasps.

 **Zelda-What? We are friends.**

 **Nakia-If we are you wouldn't be reading that book.**

Zelda sighs.

 **Zelda-All right I'm sorry. I didn't know this would affect you like this.**

 **Nakia-That's okay. It just gives me the creeps. And I don't want the same thing to happen again.**

 **Zelda-I'll return it soon.**

 **Nakia-Okay. Thanks.**

But the theme of the book causes Zelda to want to keep it and not let Nakia find out since she's so tense over it.

The Next day after school Zelda goes home to change into something more comfortable before going to the park to read her book. She knows she'll have some peace and quiet there because not a lot of people show up in the evening time.

She hurries up and puts on some pink shorts and a t shirt, she then puts on her tennis shoes and leaves her house. When she gets to the park she looks for a bench and then sits to relax and read.

About twenty minutes into the book she hears a horn but doesn't pay much attention to it. That is until she keeps hearing it. Zelda looks up and sees Ryan and Nakia in his car waving at her. She smiles but only for a second.

 **Zelda-Oh no. Where am I going to hide this book.**

They get out of the car and walk over to her. Ryan is wearing black shorts and a red t shirt, he also has on the new sandals he just bought himself. And Miss Nakia is wearing blue jean shorts, a yellow top and comforter shoes. Zelda knows there's no use in trying to hide the book, but she starts feeling bad because she knows how Nakia feels about it. So instead of hiding it she just comes right out and says as she holds onto the vampire book.

 **Zelda-Nakia I know you're going to get upset but I just couldn't resist reading the vampire book**

Nakia stops smiling and says nothing. She feels that Zelda has absolutely no consideration for her feelings, she feels that Zelda doesn't care to understand how she feels about the book. So all she does is ask Ryan to take her home.

Zelda looks at Nakia and says.

 **Zelda-Why are you leaving so soon?**

Nakia looks at her seriously and says this.

 **Nakia-We are not friends anymore.. Friends understand each others feelings, friends are considerate and not selfish with each other.. Don't ever call me again, don't ever speak to me again when we're out on the street and we happen to run into each other, and as a Power Ranger don't ever come near me again, we are only team mates and no longer friends!**

Zelda starts saying.

 **Zelda-But.. We're best friends, you can't mean that.**

Nakia says nothing. Ryan tries to say something but Nakia just grabs him by the shoulder and leads him away from Zelda.

Meanwhile on the moon, Dark Sinistar watches the entire scene.

 **Dark Sinistar-Aww what a pity. Now is the time to strike at those Ranger rats!**

Dark Sinistar's eyes start to glow and soon they release a hot red energy beam towards the floor. She then yells out.

 **Dark Sinistar-GENERAL MYSTICA, ARISE!**

The hot red energy starts to form into a female figure. Soon the figure comes totally into view. This new general is slightly tall standing at 5'9. She has very long hot red hair and hot red eyes to match. Her face is covered except her eyes by a small veil that is also hot red. Her arms are covered by a dark silky fabric as the rest of her upper body. Her lower body however is covered by a wrap around hot red dress with all sorts of beads, jewels and sparkles.. She holds up her hands and soon a very beautiful looking crystal ball appears surging with power.

Dark Sinistar says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Welcome.. You are just the general I need..**

General Mystica nods but says nothing.

 **Dark Sinistar-I want you to handle things while I finish my ceremonial temple.**

General Mystica says in a raspy tone.

 **General Mystica-As you command..**

 **Dark Sinistar-Good. As soon as you're ready you will have to open a portal to the book.. I will explain the rest later!**

General Mystica nods as everything fades to black..

Back on earth. Zelda starts to go home.. She feels even worse than before.

 **Zelda-I should of took the book back like I promised.**

She sighs as she continues to walk home.

Dark Sinistar watches through her floating star. She turns around and sees General Mystica looking into her crystal ball and charging up for the right use of spells she will need soon.

 **Dark Sinistar-How long until you're finished?**

Mystica responds.

 **Mystica-I am almost done.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Very well then..**

She looks back into her floating star and says to herself.

 **Dark Sinistar-Soon my ceremonial temple will be complete and I'll be rid of those Power Ranger fools once and for all!**

Instead of going straight home Zelda decides to go to the library to return the book. But before she even has the chance to get into the library a huge explosive sound is heard in the library's parking lot. She turns around and gasps at what she sees which is a band of Demon Knights looking right at her.

 **Zelda-Oh jeez, not these creepazoids again!**

The Demon Knights come running towards Zelda, she accidentally drops the book and immediately rushes at them. She is soon to be really outnumbered by them and tries to transform but her arm is caught by one.

 **Zelda-UGH! LET ME GO, CREEP!**

She is kicked to the ground. She quickly then rolls away to get a few feet away from them. She then stands back up in an angered fit.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Nakia start talking about what just happened between Nakia and Zelda as they drive.

 **Ryan-You know you shouldn't of acted that way with her.**

 **Nakia-I really don't want to discuss it Ryan.**

 **Ryan-Why not? I understand how you feel.**

Nakia sighs.

 **Nakia-If Zelda was a real friend she'd understand too.**

 **Ryan-You both have been good friends and for so long. We've all been through so much, you shouldn't even let this bother you like you are. So she checked out the book, but how many people have checked out a copy huh?**

Nakia sighs.

 **Nakia-I..**

She stops and thinks to herself.

 **Nakia-I guess you're right Ryan.. I have been selfish.**

Ryan doesn't say anything.. He just listens

 **Nakia-I should apologize to Zelda.**

Just then Ryan's communicator starts to beep. He turns it on and says.

 **Ryan-What's up?**

He hears Kimberly's voice.

 **Kimberly-Hey, Zelda is being attacked by a lot of Demon Knights at the library. Meet us there!**

 **Ryan-On our way!**

He turns off his communicator. Nakia starts to get worried.

 **Nakia-Oh no! Zelda.. I wonder what they want?**

 **Ryan-Lets find out!**

Ryan takes a sharp turn around a corner and heads over towards the library. A few seconds later they arrive and find their friends fighting the demon knights. Ryan stops the car immediately and both he and Nakia leap out.

Zelda has moved close to the front entrance to try and keep some of the demon knights away from going into the library. Zelda does a front kick, a back kick and a side kick, and with those three kicks she knocks down three demon knights. She then notices two more coming towards her so she jumps up and quickly kicks both of them at the same time. They let out a screech and fall to the ground.

Next, Chet is defending one side of the parking lot with furiousness. Demon knights come towards him very quickly. He does a high turn around kick and knocks two down, then he grabs two of them by their heads and knocks them together.

Now, Kimberly is watching out as three demon knights rush towards her. She leaps up into the air and does a cannonball flip onto the stone ledge which is located on the outside of the buildings second story. She stays put and waits for the right time to strike. The demon knights look up and as soon as they do they notice Kimberly leaping off of building very quickly. She sticks out her legs and kicks all three demon knights with fierceness and causes them to fall onto their backs.

Joey is surrounded by a few demon knights, he does a super awesome swirl around kick that knocks each and every last demon knight who was once standing up and surrounding him down.

One demon knight attempts to hit Nakia in the face but she immediately catches its hand, she looks in the back of her and see's one running towards her so what she does is give it a hard back kick and sends it flying away into a crashing thunderous explosive result. She then swings the demon knight she was holding by arm to the ground. She moves away a bit after noticing more coming towards her, so she leaps up into the sky and goes into a sitting position but with her legs sticking out. She gives all of the demon knights super kicks, but her speed picks up as she says.

 **Nakia-YELLOW HYDRA POWER!**

Her legs start moving so fast that you can almost not see her kicks. Her legs glow yellow and they move as if they have totally split. Each hit causes all of the demon knights to fall onto the ground and explode. Nakia lands on her feet feeling really tired.

Lastly, Ryan super punches, he gives out a right, a left and soon an upper cut to bring down his demon knight enemies. He sees one still standing and attempting to strike him, so what he does is he does a front flip and quickly captures the last demon knight in his legs. He then does a super back flip and lets the demon knight go, and as he lands on his feet the demon knight crashes into the ground and explodes.

Back on the moon, after Dark Sinistar explains everything General Mystica begins to chant her spell and look into her crystal ball.

 **General Mystica-Great power of darkness, eternal wisdom of evil foes, gather together so that I may know, the powers of which I need to fright, enter the book and bring back sight!**

Soon thunderous lightning which starts to look really weird appears in the sky. The lightning strikes the book and causes it to float up midair. The book starts to glow and soon the glowing produces blinding waves that start flowing onto everything in the parking lot. Everyone covers their eyes because they start hurting from the intensity.

 **Zelda-WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

 **Chet-WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!**

 **Kimberly-WE CAN'T OPEN OUR EYES, THE INTENSE LIGHT HURTS!**

 **Ryan-HOLD ON GUYS!**

Back on the moon, General Mystica looks deeply into her crystal ball. Her spell has opened a portal into the book. Now she begins another spell.. She waves her hands all around her crystal ball and says.

 **General Mystica-Shadows of life, Shadows of death, listen to my plea, gather now for I need thee..**

After saying those words, shadowy figures appear and swirl around her crystal ball, they enter the ball and go into the book. Mystica then says.

 **General Mystica-Gather around to become one, to form into the undone.**

The shadows swirl around each other and finally they gather together and form into a very familiar looking being within the dimensional book world. Mystica then says.

 **General Mystica-Evil power from the darkest light, give strength to he who must fight. This creature really lands a bite, delay no more, bring him into sight!**

With her spell complete the creature within the book starts to come into view but slowly.. Soon everything stops and fades to black…


	60. Shadows of a Vampire

Chapter 60 Shadows of a Vampire

The waves of light are still going strong. General Mystica transports the being within the book into the earth's realm.. Soon after the waves of light disappear and so does the book.

Everyone uncovers their eyes and looks around.

 **Nakia-What just happened here?**

Ryan answers.

 **Ryan-I don't know..**

 **Kimberly-Aliens?**

 **Chet-Nah I don't think so..**

Ryan tells the others that they all should just go home and be on alert just in case something does happen. Meanwhile, later on in the late evening Nakia calls Zelda and they talk about what happened earlier and Nakia also apologizes for the way she had acted towards Zelda.

She says.

 **Zelda-I understand why you felt hurt and betrayed.. I want you to know I had no intentions at all of making you feel that way.**

 **Nakia-I know that, I truly do. We are best friends and I guess I forgot that till Ryan talked some sense into me.**

 **Zelda-I'm glad things can go back to kind of normal for us.**

 **Nakia-I know what you mean.**

 **Zelda-Have you had anything to eat yet?**

 **Nakia-Actually no, you know my mind has been elsewhere recently.**

 **Zelda-Want to hang out for a while and grab something to eat?**

 **Nakia-Sure of course.**

 **Zelda-Great.**

 **Nakia-Oh but I really don't want to bug Ryan right now since he's the only one that can drive us to where we need to go.**

 **Zelda-Oh don't worry about that, lets just teleport.**

 **Nakia-Yeah we could do that too.**

They both giggle at the thought of Nakia forgetting they could teleport anywhere they choose.

 **Nakia-Lets go to Chuck's Burgers.**

Zelda says with less than medium low enthusiasm.

 **Zelda-I would love too.. I think.. But that place serves really greasy food.**

 **Nakia-Really? I heard good reviews.**

 **Zelda-So did I that is till I went there for myself last week.**

 **Nakia-Ohhh nasty food?**

 **Zelda-And soaked in grease. And let me just say they really ought to put in their advertising "If you want a heart attack then go to Chuck's Burgers, one visit is all it takes!"**

 **Nakia-Ouch!**

 **Zelda-Definitely.**

The next day, Nakia wakes up at 6:30 am. The day is very cloudy, and not just any clouds, dark clouds have appeared and continue to hover over Terra Falls. She turns off her alarm clock and gets out of bed. She stretches her arms as she does this and begins to straighten out her night gown she's wearing. She then goes into the bathroom next to her room. She closes the door and looks into the mirror and sighs at her not looking so good now.

 **Nakia-Ugh, I look a mess..**

She starts picking at her hair when she notices her image disappearing and another one appearing very quickly.

 **Nakia-What the?**

The image isn't really visible but she can tell something is there. Basically it is in the form of a man with his upper body looking very muscular. Nakia can't really make out what it is, but she knows this is not normal. The image disappears as quickly as it appeared. Nakia gasps.

 **Nakia-What is going on here!**

Feeling a bit scared but mostly she just thinks her mind is playing tricks on her, she manages to get into the shower then get dressed. By the time she's finished its 7:25. She is now wearing a pair of dim yellow jeans, a white t shirt with a picture of a wild cat on it, and she has her hair up in a ponytail, and also she's wearing white tennis shoes. Instead of going into the kitchen she decides to leave and wait for Ryan to pick her up in front of her house. She puts on her yellow jacket and holds onto her book bag as she waits.

Suddenly the image appears again but across the street. Nakia looks over and gasps.

 **Nakia-Oh no! Not again!**

The image as before is not really visible, but is there. This time she can see it looking like its wearing a long black leather coat. Nakia starts getting scared again as the image sticks out its arm and points a dark finger at her.

 **Nakia-This is all in my mind!**

She closes her eyes and tries to think of something else but she can't. She wonders what is going on and what will happen.. She opens her eyes slightly and hopes the image is gone but its not. Soon bright yellow beams that form into eyes appear on the image of where its eyes should be. It continues to point and stare directly at Nakia.

Nakia closes her eyes again and tries really hard to think of something else, she thinks she's going crazy and wants to yell out and scream. Just about when she's about to scream a car pulls up next to her house. She opens her eyes and see's Ryan waving her over to him. She looks around and doesn't see the spooky image anymore.

Ryan has on a pair of his blue jeans, a red shirt, a black baseball cap and he has on black sneakers with white strips on opposite sides. He opens the passengers door as Nakia walks closer. She gets in and gives him a kiss.

He starts up the car and notices Nakia looking a bit strange.

 **Ryan-You okay babe?**

Nakia looks at him and says.

 **Nakia-No, something is wrong.**

 **Ryan-What is it?**

 **Nakia-Ever since I woke up this morning I've been seeing a strange image.**

 **Ryan-Strange image?**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

Ryan's foot presses on the accelerator after he looks around and sees no cars coming from behind them.

 **Ryan-What type of image?**

 **Nakia-I don't know. Its just a totally dark image of I'm assuming a man.**

 **Ryan-You thinking of other dudes?**

Ryan chuckles playfully.

 **Nakia-Oh come on Ryan, that's not what I meant.**

 **Ryan-All right I was going to be jealous there for a second. And anyway I'm only messing with you babe.**

 **Nakia-I know.. I just feel so different today, as if something or someone is trying to get at me.**

 **Ryan-Don't worry babe. Nothings going to happen to you.**

 **Nakia-I hope not, Ryan.. I really hope not.**

On the moon, General Mystica reports to Dark Sinistar as she looks into her floating star crystal.

 **Dark Sinistar-You have done well Mystica. Now see to it that the Yellow Ranger and her friends are finished!**

 **General Mystica-As you wish.. My Empress.**

Later on Zelda and Kimberly who are basically in jeans, t shirts, and tennis shoes with the exception of Zelda's shirt being pink and her jeans being black, and Kim's shirt being white and her jeans being blue. They both walk over to Nakia as soon as first period is over.

Nakia is at her locker by the way looking in and getting books. She starts getting a feeling as if she knows her friends are behind her. So she looks up into her mirror but doesn't see her friends. Instead she see's the same image she had seen earlier this morning. But not only does she see the image but she hears a voice. It says.

 **Unknown Male Voice-I have come to this world to take you with me.. You are the only one I need.**

Nakia shudders with fright and immediately shuts her locker. She turns around and practically screams out when she notices Zelda and Kim directly right behind her. Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-What's wrong?**

Nakia shudders and says in a shaking tone.

 **Nakia-I.. Think.. Something…I.. I…**

 **Kimberly-Nakia, you okay?**

 **Nakia-No…I.. Think.. I should go. Home.. And rest.**

 **Zelda-Okay. We should go with you.**

 **Nakia-No.. I'll be okay.. I just need to get out of here.**

 **Kimberly-Are you sure you'll be okay?**

Nakia stops shaking. And says now in a clearer tone.

 **Nakia-I'm sure. I just need some time to think alone.**

 **Zelda-Okay, if you need us, call. Please don't hesitate.**

Nakia smiles and responds.

 **Nakia-Thanks, both of you. I'll get an excuse from the nurse and go home.**

 **Zelda-Yeah its probably physical.**

 **Nakia-Hope so. But my mind isn't doing so well either.**

Back on the moon General Mystica has been ordered to conjure up Gorgonite, a female monster mainly of the serpent species but with a twist. Her lower body looks like a big tail with green scales, and also she has two legs sticking out of her lower body on opposite sides of course. Her upper body is mostly scaly and her face is most hideous. Large fangs instead of normal teeth stick out of her mouth, an ugly nose, scary purple eyes and instead of a head of hair, she has a head of snake like whips that are ready to strike at any time.

To conjure up Gorgonite, General Mystica must cast yet another spell. She begins to chant as she sits in mid air and staring at her floating crystal ball.

 **General Mystica-Night into day, and day into Night, I summon the one I need just right, evil demons of conjure and sight appear before me, one, GORGONITE!**

Just then the room starts to flash and the floor slightly opens. Soon beams of light shoot out into the room and form into the one and only Gorgonite. She bows to General Mystica and says in a horrid tone.

 **Gorgonite-I am here to serve the evil side. Give me a command so that I may obey…**

General Mystica says.

 **General Mystica-Dark Sinistar wants you to attack the Power Rangers. Destroy them!**

 **Gorgonite-I shall not fail..**

Gorgonite spins around until she disappears.. When she gets to earth she waits in hiding till the time is right to strike..

Nakia leaves the school after insisting that she'll be ok, she just needs to walk home and think. She plans to relax her mind and body but once again she sees the same image as she crosses the street. The image has set itself up a few feet away from her. It begins to speak once again.

 **Unknown Male Voice-You are the only one I need. I have been given a chance in this world to find you and only you.**

Nakia gasps and says.

 **Nakia-What do you mean?! Who are you?!**

 **Unknown Male Voice-You left me in the other world. Now I have come for you.**

 **Nakia-What do you mean?!**

 **Unknown Male Voice-You shall soon find out.. My beloved.**

Nakia gasps and starts running, she runs right through the image.

General Mystica watches and says in a happy tone.

 **General Mystica-The Yellow Ranger will be finished soon enough. And Gorgonite will finish the others. This should please Dark Sinistar.**

Zelda, Ryan and Kimberly decide to leave school early, so when lunch time comes around which was just around they leave to see if Nakia is really doing okay. Nakia hasn't made it home, she has just been walking trying to get her mind back to normal. She see's the image again as she starts walking through a neighborhood that is next to her block. She runs, and I mean she takes off running really fast.

She looks behind her and still see's the image looking back at her. She turns her head back to the front and before she knows it she runs right into a guy, they both fall down on opposite sides.

 **Nakia-UGH!**

Nakia gets up and starts apologizing, but stops. She looks down at the guy who's wearing black jeans and a black t shirt and gasps once again. The guy looks up at her and says.

 **Jason-Its okay.**

Nakia starts to look very confused as if the face of this man reminds her of someone, she's so confused that she can't really remember.

He gets up and notices her staring at him.

 **Jason-Are you ok miss?**

Nakia comes back to her senses and responds.

 **Nakia-Yeah I'm fine.**

She looks at him closely and says.

 **Nakia-What's your name? Who are you?**

 **Jason-My name is Jason. I'm new in town.**

 **Nakia-Jason?**

Nakia tries not to stare at him, but his features seem so familiar. Jason has brown eyes, a mustache a goatee, long brownish black hair and a very muscular build.

Now an overwhelming feeling comes over Nakia as she tries to remember. Her body is exhausted and so is her mind. She tries to talk but ends up fainting. Jason catches her body and looks at her face. He smiles softly yet but with an evil grimace.

 **Jason-You shall be mine.. I won't let you be destroyed, oh no.. Since I am here I want you to be with me in my world where we will be together forever…**

His eyes start glowing brightly yellow and now everything freezes and fades to black..


	61. Gorgonite's Triumphant Battle

Chapter 61 Gorgonite's Triumphant Battle

Lightwing comes to attention and quickly alerts the other Rangers of Nakia's trouble. They find this strange because lately Lightwing really hasn't alerted them of anything, and that is because he's been asleep to charge his powers. Ryan, Zelda, Kimberly, Chet and Joey all teleport to the right location. They see a man holding Nakia in his arms. Ryan rushes towards them and yells out.

 **Ryan-HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

Jason looks up and his eyes start glowing brightly yellow. He then says in a demonic tone.

 **Jason-STAY AWAY RED RANGER!**

An invisible wind force appears and causes Ryan to lift up into the air and fly over and into his friends.

 **Everyone-Ugh!**

Jason soon disappears with Nakia in his arms. Ryan gets up and yells out.

 **Ryan-NO! NO!**

Zelda is the next to get up..

 **Zelda-Who was that guy?**

 **Ryan-We are going to find out!**

Soon the others get up and don't notice Gorgonite behind them. Before they know it strands of whip like snakes strike them all in their backs. They scream out in pain as they once again fall hard onto the ground.

 **Everyone-UGH!**

Ryan looks behind him and barely gets up when he notices a hideous serpent creature laughing at them.

 **Ryan-Oh man, this is definitely what we DON'T need right now!**

Gorgonite says in a smuggish tone.

 **Gorgonite-You Rangers are finished!**

She rushes towards them even before the others have the chance to get up. She strikes each and every one of them with her sharpened claws.

They roll out of the way and get up in the street. Ryan stands before his friends and says.

 **Ryan-You guys ready?**

They all say together.

 **Everyone-Ready!**

 **Ryan-Then lets do it!**

They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Everyone finds themselves in an essence of the Universe. First a red star appears and swirls all around Ryan, it leaves its red power residue all over Ryan's body as it attaches itself to the center of his chest. With the attachment finished a heavy explosion appears and surrounds Ryan completely, and then a transparent red image of Ryan's red dragon appears. The explosion vanishes as the transparent image of the dragon forms itself onto Ryan's body. His body then glows brightly red as he is now transformed into the Red Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

A white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a blue star appears and swirls around as well as leave its energy all on Joey's body. It attaches itself to the center of his chest and this causes a huge explosion to completely engulf Joey's body. Very soon after an image of Joey's saw shark appears and forms onto his body as the explosion leaves. Joey has finally been transformed into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger and his body glows brightly blue.

And last but not least, a green star appears and swirls around Chet. It leaves it green power residue on his body as it attaches to the center of his chest. Soon the gem causes an explosion that flares up and covers Chet completely. Now as all of this happens an image of a green crocodile appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto his body. A few seconds later, he starts glowing brightly green as he now completely becomes the Green Star Force Power Ranger.

The Power Rangers stand together in the middle of the traffic less street as the evil Gorgonite smirks at them, readying for an attack. For a minute they say nothing, just move on trying t figure out what will be Gorgonite's next move.

Gorgonite just stands there smirking.. So the Pink Ranger materializes her Pink Panther Whip and begins. She rushes over to it but not very close. She then whips her whip around Gorgonite's neck. Getting a tight grip on the end the Pink Ranger is for sure her friends can attack, but wait. Gorgonite touches part of the Pink Rangers whip and this causes a tremendous amount of dark energy to emerge and surge through the whip.

The dark energy moves closer towards the Pink Ranger, and gives her a very painful charge. She screams out as she falls onto the ground.

 **Pink Ranger-AHHH!**

The others gasp.

Soon they all materialize their weapons and move towards the beast. The Green Ranger twirls around his crocodile hook chain and hurls it at Gorgonite. Surprisingly the chain wraps around her entire body just as she gets the Pink Rangers whip off of her neck. Now, the White Ranger takes aim with her bow and arrow, she immediately fires three arrows together at Gorgonite as well as the Blue Ranger firing his harpoon at her. Suddenly all three arrows along with the blue harpoon strike the monster in her chest. She explodes into a huge heavy fiery blaze.

The Power Rangers cover their eyes due to the intensity of the explosion. And as they uncover their eyes they see the fiery blaze form into two more Gorgonite beasts. The Red Ranger exclaims.

 **Red Ranger-Aww man, I don't believe what I'm seeing!**

The main Gorgonite beast starts to cackle as she strikes each Ranger with the Green Ranger's weapon. She then tosses it away like yesterdays garbage and looks at the Rangers as they all lay on the ground in pain.

The other two Gorgonite beasts regroup with their leader. They then form three spheres of dark energy one by one. When complete, they bring the three spheres together to form one giant dark energy sphere which they soon hurl at the Rangers.

The dark sphere causes the Rangers more pain as their bodies feel the explosive result. They are all flung up into the air screaming out in agony.

 **Power Rangers-AHHHHHH!**

An unsuspecting guy and girl come walking from down the street. The Power Rangers groan out a bit continuously. The Green Ranger notices the two walking and laughing with each other and soon all three Gorgonite beasts turn and take notice. The Green Ranger says to himself.

 **Green Ranger-Oh I've got to protect them! Ugh!**

He stands up.. Barely. But manages to do so. He then takes flight into the sky and does a magnificent cannonball flip. The two people notice and stop just as the Green Ranger lands in front of them only to take a triple shot of deadly evil power to his body. He groans out in pain as his body starts to surge badly. He manages to turn around and say in a painful tone.

 **Green Ranger-Get.. Out.. Of.. Here!**

The two people nod and take off very quickly. Suddenly the Green Ranger loses his balance and falls back on the ground. The main Gorgonite beast begins to say.

 **Gorgonite-Ha! I thought these Rangers would put up more a fight!**

The second one says.

 **Gorgonite 2- They're no challenge.**

Just then the three turn around and see the Red Ranger leap up into the air with his weapon. He doesn't have the chance to hit any one of them because he becomes caught by the main Gorgonite's long tail.

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

The other Rangers get up and try to help him but they are all struck very badly by the other Gorgonite beasts.

As the main Gorgonite beast's tail squeezes the Red Rangers body, he says in a choking way.

 **Red Ranger-We.. Can't.. give.. Up.. We've got.. To find Nakia.. And stop.. These.. Things!**

She flings him back over to his friends with her tail as she triumphantly laughs and says.

 **Gorgonite-Your precious Yellow Ranger will never be found! She's doomed, like the rest of you!**

Meanwhile back on the moon, Dark Sinistar appears within her main room. She looks into her star and sees Gorgonite's triumphant sight. So she turns to look at Mystica and says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Excellent work Mystica. Those Power Rangers have been knocked down like bowling pins!**

 **Mystica-Yes, empress. For you.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Of course. Anyway, where is the Yellow Ranger? I thought that fool from the book was going to destroy her?!**

 **Mystica-He has seemed to have changed his plans.**

Dark Sinistar's eyes glow deadly red as she says in a full angry tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-HE HAS BETRAYED ME?!**

Mystica cowers down a bit but answers.

 **Mystica-It appears he has some sort of feeling for the Yellow Ranger.**

 **Dark Sinistar-WHAT?! I WANT ALL OF THOSE POWER RANGERS DESTROYED! I DON'T CARE HOW, I JUST WANT THEM GONE! AND I WANT THEIR STARLIGHT GEMS GIVEN TO ME!**

Mystica stutters a bit..

 **Mystica-We.. We.. Won't fail you.. Empress.**

 **Dark Sinistar-YOU HAD BEST NOT! I WON'T ALLOW ANYTHING TO INTERRUPT LEVIATHAN'S RETURN!**

Back on earth, the battle ground becomes more fierce than ever.. The Power Rangers have been beaten badly. Their bodies are in immense pain but their determination keeps them going strong.

The Red Ranger steps forward and says.

 **Red Ranger-Come on Rangers!**

They all nod in agreement and take off running towards their enemies. As soon as they get close enough all three Gorgonite beasts eyes start to glow white, they then open their mouths and send out a humongous blast of paralyzing dark power. The Power Rangers scream out in total agony as the blast causes their bodies to surge with pain. But that's not all, the blast also causes them to lose their powers completely.

 **Power Rangers-AAAHHHH!**

They all have stopped running, they slowly fall onto the ground in pain and exhaustion..

Ryan looks up and notices his vision starting to blur. Only thing he can say is..

 **Ryan-Nakia…**

He then loses consciousness.

The others lose consciousness as well.

The main Gorgonite says triumphantly.

 **Gorgonite-Yes! I have won!**

She then starts laughing evilly. She walks over to the fallen Rangers and opens her hands. Soon many gross looking dark bubbles emerge and swirl around the Rangers. A blinding light appears and then disappears. And what you can see is each Ranger trapped inside of a dark bubble. Gorgonite says.

 **Gorgonite-Yes.. Your souls have delicious energy. Energy I shall harness and give to our Empress as a gift, along with your starlight gems!**

She gathers all five of the dark bubbles and soon they transform into crystal prisons which she will take back to a hiding place eventually.

The other two Gorgonite beasts finally disappear..

Back in the olden days, the land of Cawdor, a young Wizard and used to be mentor to the Power Rangers gets a message as he prepares to make a potion in his small cottage home located a few miles away from the main castle. The message happens to be a vision of what just happened to the Rangers and who's responsible. Myndor gasps and drops to his knees as he realizes what all of this means.

 **Myndor-Rangers! No!**

He starts to think..

 **Myndor-I must find a way to get to them and help them! The dark demon of Sinistar is awake and must be stopped before its too late!**


	62. Power Ranger Soul Wave Power

Chapter 62 Power Ranger Soul Wave Power

The defeat of the Power Rangers has just occurred and there seems to be nothing anyone can do.. Unless you happen to know the Rangers, be a wizard, just got visions of what happened to them, and live in the olden days. Well there just is such a person, Myndor.

There is a temple that has become the new home for the spirits of the ancient druids. Myndor speaks with Kastra and asks her to join him within the temple so they both can try to help the Power Rangers in the future. Myndor puts on his best wizard suit and heads over to the temple.

Myndor walks into the large and dusty temple till he gets to the main room. The room has been filled with 5 large statues of the ancient druids which are believed to become inhabited by the spirits from time to time. As he walks closer, a beautiful sparkling wind appears next to him and Kastra is the sorceress that steps out. She is wearing a long white and purple sorceress gown.

She looks at him and says.

 **Kastra-What is wrong Myndor? You told me to meet you here, but you didn't tell me the problem.**

Myndor looks at her and says.

 **Myndor-The darkened demonic spirit of Sinistar is awake and living in the same time as the Rangers.**

Kastra gasps.

 **Kastra-No! That can't be! But how? I thought the spirit was destroyed?**

 **Myndor-So did I. But the spirit is alive and well.. And I assume planning to release its master.**

Kastra starts to look very worried.

 **Kastra-How can we help?**

 **Myndor-I need you to use your magic along with mine to release the spirits in this temple. Only then will they awaken and give us the advice we need.**

Kastra nods in agreement.

They both hold hands and stick out their free hands and begin to release their magic. Soon a swirl of purple, red, yellow, pink and white glittering energy emerges from their hands and hovers over all five of the stone statues. The glittering power swirls around the statues now and brings them to life, but slowly. As the statues awaken, both Myndor and Kastra bow.

They hear a voice of one.

 **Jed-You have awakened us.. What is it that you wish?**

Myndor looks up and says.

 **Myndor-Great spirits, please we need your help. Tell us how to aid our friends in the future. The demonic spirit of Sinistar has awakened and I fear it is trying to release its master.**

The voice continues.

 **Jed-Your fear has been confirmed.. I am sorry to say Myndor. The demonic spirit is trying to release Leviathan.**

Myndor gasps and so does Kastra.

 **Myndor-The demon god.. Leviathan..**

 **Jed-If Leviathan is able to walk upon the earth, all are doomed.**

 **Myndor-What can we do to help our friends? They have been captured.**

Kastra looks up and says.

 **Kastra-Yes please tell us.**

Another speaks from the second statue.

 **Zalidar-The only way to help the Rangers is to let the soul light the way. The wave from the soul shall light the way.**

 **Myndor-What do you mean?**

 **Zalidar-The wave from the soul shall light the way.**

 **Kastra-Can't you tell us more?**

Another voice is heard as it comes from the third statue.

 **Galik-The power from the soul is ultimate, not even a demon god can withstand its light.**

Now the fourth statue speaks.

 **Malidax-The Power Rangers are protected by the stars themselves. The stars cannot protect them properly now, unless they look deep within their souls.**

The last statue speaks.

 **Udane-Guide them.. Tell them to use their souls to defeat the evil threatening their world..**

Soon the magic disappears and the statues lose life just as Myndor says.

 **Myndor-We will guide them..**

Meanwhile, back in the present time. Gorgonite has taken the now captured Rangers to an isolated place. Deep within the ground is a darkened dwelling which she has made for herself. She takes the Rangers still in their crystal prisons deep within the earths ground so that she may not be disturbed while draining their energies.

In the mountains, there is a very large hole on the side that looked like was made from a very powerful blast, which is was. Inside lays Nakia who is still not awake and watching over her is Jason or better known as Drake from the book she had read with a Nosferatu twist. He watches over her like a hawk as the gray clouds linger over Terra Falls. His intentions are very clear. He wants Nakia to become a vampire and return to his dimensional world. Of course she'll reject him, unless he does some pretty good convincing.

Suddenly the entire mountain side begins to shake violently. Drake moves towards the entrance to see what is going on and as soon as he makes it out there, lighting flashes all throughout the sky. The lighting comes together and forms into an image of Dark Sinistar.

The entire area stops shaking, but once again begins to rumble as she speaks.

 **Dark Sinistar-YOU BLITHERING FOOL! HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO BETRAY ME!**

Her eyes start glowing deadly red again. Drake begins to cower as he realizes he is no match for Dark Sinistar and her powers. He says in a cowering tone.

 **Drake-I did not mean to imply such a thing.**

 **Dark Sinistar-SILENCE! YOU HAVE CAPTURED THE YELLOW RANGER INSTEAD OF DESTROYING HER!**

 **Drake-I.. I only meant..**

Dark Sinistar interrupts him.

 **Dark Sinistar-YOU WISH FOR LOVE?! IS THAT IT?! THE PATHETIC EMOTION THAT HAS BEEN BASED UPON THE BOOK THAT YOU HAVE BEEN RELEASED FROM?!**

She laughs.

He says nothing. When she finishes laughing she says in a more thundering tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-EITHER YOU DESTROY THE YELLOW RANGER, OR YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT BACK TO YOUR WORLD.. ALIVE!**

He gasps.

 **Drake-I shall obey you.**

When he said that, he had his hands behind his back and his fingers crossed.

The image of Dark Sinistar fades away slowly. Drake can still hear traces of the evil being laughing as the wind rolls on by..

He turns around and says to himself.

 **Drake-I won't destroy the Yellow Ranger. Never!**

Back to Gorgonite's temporary home. She informs General Mystica of her plans.. And so she proceeds. She places each trapped Ranger into a holding stoned cell which will soon start to drain their power away and at a very fast rate.

Back in the olden days of Cawdor. Myndor and Kastra return to his home. They plan to combine their powers to be able to contact the Rangers in their time. Kastra asks him.

 **Kastra-How come we can't just go there?**

 **Myndor-I know.. I thought of that too.. But we're not strong enough yet. Besides the old wizard's pool were the ones who opened up our time traveling portals. This is all we can do for them right now.**

Kastra nods.

 **Kastra-I understand. But I do hope that we will be able to time travel once again and see the Rangers.**

 **Myndor-So do I..**

They move towards Myndor's cauldron which is filled with a cool blue potion. It starts to glow as they place their hands over it and chant. Soon the potion starts to bubble and a split image appears of all of the captured Power Rangers.

 **Kastra-Myndor! Look it's the Power Rangers!**

Myndor looks down and sees the Rangers trapped inside of crystallized prisons and sees Nakia laying down within the mountainside. He says in a sympathetic tone.

 **Myndor-Rangers.. Don't worry.. We'll get you out.**

Once again the two begin to chant.. The chanting causes the blue potion to bubble even more than before and soon in the future the results appear.

Inside of the crystallized prisons they awaken and hear a voice. Nakia awakens as well as she lays within the mountain side and hears the same voice.

 **Myndor-Power Rangers, look deep within your hearts, and your souls to create a light that will lead you to victory!**

Myndor's voice continues to say the same thing over and over again. Suddenly all of the Power Rangers close their eyes in sync as if they can feel each other's presence. Their bodies start to glow immensely.

Drake looks at Nakia and starts to worry.

 **Drake-What is going on?!**

Nakia's body starts to glow superbly yellow And within the glow you can see her transforming into the Yellow Starlight WildCat Ranger. Her body then completely disappears.

Drake becomes frustrated and angry.

 **Drake-No.. No.. No.. NO!**

The same thing happens to the other Power Rangers inside of Gorgonite's temporary home. They form back into their Power Ranger forms and vanish.

 **Gorgonite-What is the meaning of this!? I shall follow them and destroy them once and for all!**

Soon all of the Rangers are transported to a deserted area outside of town. They hear Myndor's voice again.

 **Myndor-Power Rangers.. You have been brought here because you must stop the evil Gorgonite now!**

The Red Ranger and the others are all happy to see each other and hear Myndor's voice.

Just then flashes of dark power glide through the air and come together as Gorgonite. Myndor then says to the Rangers.

 **Myndor-Use your soul power. That is the only way to defeat the evil!**

The Rangers stand together. Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, White and Blue all stand their grounds as they put their hands on their chests and cause an amazing glittery glow.

Gorgonite covers her eyes and says in pain.

 **Gorgonite-What is the meaning of this light!?**

The intense glittery light bursts and reveals the Power Rangers with a new power and protective star chest shields. Their bodies flash with their respected colors as a sign that their new soul power has been absorbed into them completely. And with it complete, the Rangers notice small holding cases which are appearing on opposite sides of their starlight belts as if something else is going to appear for them to hold. Finally, it is confirmed, beautiful starlight sabers which have retracted the end points till ready for battle appear in their right holding cases and starlight laser beam pistols appear in their left holding cases. When the flashing stops, the Rangers look at each other and feel incredibly strong.

 **Yellow Ranger-Wow! This feeling is great!**

 **Red Ranger-YEAH!**

 **Pink Ranger-Totally awesome!**

 **White Ranger-Right on!**

 **Green Ranger-I've never felt so good!**

 **Blue Ranger-This is wonderful!**

Gorgonite looks at the Rangers and scuffly says.

 **Gorgonite-That still won't be enough to finish me!**

She runs towards the Rangers.. They all look at each other. Then they all take a hold of each others hands, and together they form their powers into one huge wave. The wave forms at the base of their group, then releasing the wave they all yell out together.

 **Power Ranger-SOUL WAVE, POWER!**

The huge multicolored wave of power strikes Gorgonite quickly and badly. She is stopped right in her tracks. The wave then flings her a few feet away and causes her body to surge.. Surprisingly she still is determined to win.

 **Gorgonite-No! I won't give up!**

The Red Ranger steps forward and says.

 **Red Ranger-Then we'll have to take it up another notch!**

Myndor's voice says again.

 **Myndor-That's right Rangers.. Use your animal power now.**

 **Red Ranger-Right!**

The Rangers stare at Gorgonite and watch her as she still struggles in an attempt to defeat them. They all regroup and say together.

 **Power Rangers-STARLIGHT ANIMAL SOUL POWER!**

Then suddenly beams of light appear and flash down on each Ranger. The Red Ranger is the first to say.

 **Red Ranger-RED DRAGON!**

The red beam slowly transforms the Red Ranger into his starlight animal soul form.. The Red Dragon.

Next, the Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-YELLOW WILDCAT!**

The Yellow beam slowly forms her into her starlight animal soul form. The Yellow Wildcat..

The Pink Ranger is next, she yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK PANTHER!**

And as soon as she says that, the pink beam forms her into her starlight animal soul form. The Pink Panther.

Next, the White Ranger yells out.

 **White Ranger-WHITE PHOENIX!**

With that said, the white beam forms her into her starlight animal soul form.. The White Phoenix.

Now, the Blue Ranger shouts out.

 **Blue Ranger-BLUE SAW SHARK!**

The Blue Ranger then starts forming into his starlight animal soul form.. The Blue Saw Shark.

Last but not least, the Green Ranger gives out a strong yell.

 **Green Ranger-GREEN CROCODILE!**

He is transformed into his starlight animal form. The Green Crocodile.

Now that all of the Power Rangers have taken their Starlight Animal soul forms, they all start rushing over towards Gorgonite. Just as soon as they get close enough you can hear their voices say.

 **Power Ranger Voices-SNARLING TORNADO DRILL!**

All of the Rangers in animal form transform into a multicolored powered tornado drill.. The power drill strikes Gorgonite and drills right into her body. When finished, multicolored lighting starts to flash throughout her body. The lighting moves behind her and forms into the Power Rangers in their human forms as they all set and rest upon their right knees. They stand up together as Gorgonite twists and twirls around into an explosive vortex. The vortex vanishes with the speed of the wind..

Myndor congratulates them on their victory. The Red Ranger looks up and says.

 **Red Ranger-We never would of done it if you hadn't helped us.**

 **White Ranger-Yeah, thanks a lot Myndor.**

 **Pink Ranger-We really appreciate it.**

 **Yellow Ranger-How come we can't see you?**

 **Myndor-I have to go Rangers. But I must inform you.**

 **Yellow Ranger-What is it?**

 **Myndor-The demonic spirit of Sinistar has returned.**

They all gasp.

 **White Ranger-Sinistar?**

 **Myndor-Yes, she is trying to release the demon god Leviathan.**

 **Pink Ranger-Oh this is terrible..**

 **Red Ranger-We won't let that happen!**

 **Myndor-I believe in you Rangers. And remember, trust in your powers and may the stars always protect you.**

Myndor's voice slowly fades away..

The Green Ranger asks.

 **Green Ranger-Who was that?**

The Pink Ranger responds to that question.

 **Pink Ranger-An old friend of ours.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah.**

So all the Rangers are back together again. They feel happy because of their new powers and abilities which will come in handy.


	63. Good Riddance

Chapter 63 Good Riddance

Zelda starts feeling enormously guilty as she starts to put two and two together about the grim situation involving her friend Nakia. She calls Nakia on the phone and asks her to meet her down at Jack's deli which is one of the many eatery places located downtown.

Nakia is the first to get there so she immediately picks a table away from the entrance area. Lot of people are coming in to order and after receiving their orders, leave. Anyway, Nakia wonders what Zelda wants to talk to her about so all she does is just sit and wait wearing a yellow and orange vertical stripped t shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and white tennis shoes.

One of the waiters comes by looking very tired but able to give a forcible smile. He asks.

 **Waiter-Are you ready to order yet Miss?**

Nakia looks up and answers.

 **Nakia-Um no. I'm just waiting for a friend right now. We'll probably order something soon.**

The waiter smiles again and nods. He then walks away.

 **Nakia-Hmm where the heck is Zelda…**

Meanwhile, deep within the mountainside a heart broken Drake sits around inside of the mountain moping about. He stops feeling angry and bad when suddenly he finds a very thin piece of her hair that was left behind. He smirks and says to himself.

 **Drake-I know how to get Nakia back..**

And so he begins.. His eyes start glowing and soon the thin piece of hair starts to glow. Meanwhile back at the deli.. Nakia is still waiting for Zelda. She starts to feel a bit sleepy, then a lot sleepy.

 **Nakia-Oh man what's going on with me today.**

She tries to stay awake but soon sleepiness takes over and Nakia slowly rests her head upon the table and falls deeply asleep. Her body then seems to become transparent as a dark essence hangs over her very existence. Zelda walks into the deli wearing a pink jean shirt with a white belt, a black tank top, and comforter shoes. She looks around, and just as she walks over towards the table Nakia is sleeping on, she sees her friend slowly disappear..

Zelda gasps.

 **Zelda-What?!**

She then blinks her eyes because she can't be certain if she saw anything. So to confirm someone was sitting there she goes over and asks all the waiters and waitresses if someone was sitting at the far end table. One waiter tells her yes and describes the person who was waiting for her.

Zelda exclaims but to herself and in calm way.

 **Zelda-Oh no! That was Nakia. What am I going to do..**

Zelda is about to use her communicator when she starts noticing people walking by her. She then stops and leaves the place so she can have a hiding spot to contact her friends. She ends up moving to the very back of the building outside and sees no one around, so she turns on her wrist communicator and says.

 **Zelda-Is anybody there? Come in, this is an emergency!**

For a minute there all she hears is static but someone does answer, and its Joey. Joey is at the old weather station where he and his friend Jeremy are trying to fix the equipment and make it usable for the Rangers to be able to detect monsters, but so far its not working well. But there is another invention he and Jeremy are working on that will prove to be a great help to him and the other Rangers..

Joey says into his communicator.

 **Joey-Whats up Zelda?**

Zelda answers.

 **Zelda-Something strange just happened.**

She explains everything to him.

 **Joey-What? She just disappeared?**

 **Zelda-Yes! I need you and the others to meet me here as soon as possible.**

 **Joey-Right.. I'll tell the others.**

 **Zelda-Thanks. Pink Ranger out.**

She turns off her wrist communicator and waits.

Meanwhile, inside of the large and dark mountain, a sleeping Nakia appears floating in mid air. Drake looks at her with awe and says.

 **Drake-Soon we shall get out of this world and back to my world where we will live in peace and happiness.**

His face starts to cringe.

 **Drake-Ever since you left I have waited for a chance to get you back. Those fools in my world aren't worth anything. I was never loved, never! But you.. You cared for me..**

He sighs gently as his face returns to normal. He then says in a whisper.

 **Drake-I know it will not be easy. Your friends won't let you go without a fight.. And so that's exactly what they'll get.. If it comes to that..**

Back behind the deli. Zelda looks up and see's four streaks of colored light appearing in the sky (Red, White, Blue and Green) the streaks of light touch the ground next to Zelda and form into her friends. Ryan is wearing black jeans, a red t shirt and white tennis shoes. Kimberly is wearing a white tank top with a white outer shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white comforter shoes. Joey has on a pair of cool blue shorts, a blue t shirt and black sneakers. And finally Chet is wearing a green t shirt, black pants and red and green sneakers.

Zelda says.

 **Zelda-Oh I'm so glad you're all here.**

 **Ryan-Yeah, Joey told us what happened.**

 **Zelda-It was weird. I saw Nakia fading inside of the deli.**

 **Ryan-Hmm.**

 **Kimberly-You have no idea where she could of went?**

 **Zelda-No, none whatsoever.**

 **Chet-Well we've got to do something.**

 **Zelda-Yeah, that's why I contacted you guys.**

Joey starts to think and eventually comes up with an idea.

 **Joey-First we need to go back into the deli and examine the table area.**

They agree.

 **Joey-Then I think we should use a new invention Jeremy and I designed and made earlier.**

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-A new invention?**

 **Joey-Yeah.**

Joey pulls out from behind his back, something that looks like an ordinary note pad but according to him is much more. He flips it open and everyone looks to see an electronic inside.

Kimberly asks.

 **Kimberly-What does it do?**

 **Joey-Well if we are able to collect particles from where Nakia was sitting, this machine should be able to follow the energy trails that was left behind and take us right to where she is.**

 **Ryan-That sounds good! Lets go for it..**

They all nod and agree.. Soon, they all walk into the deli and Zelda takes them to where Nakia was sitting. Joey turns on his machine and starts analyzing the data. He looks to his friends and says.

 **Joey-It'll be a few seconds before it comes up with anything.. If it works..**

 **Ryan-Hope it does.. I really do.**

The compact tracker starts to beep, and everyone perks up.

 **Kimberly-What does it say Joey?**

Joey looks and looks back at his friends, he then says.

 **Joey-Right now, my tracker has analyzed all of the input data.**

 **Ryan-Yeah, and?**

 **Joey-It says Nakia has been taken to this area.**

He shows them the exact location on his tracking machine.

Zelda sighs with relief.

 **Zelda-Are you sure Joey?**

 **Joey-Yeah. You see what it did was..**

Ryan interrupts.

 **Ryan-Look you can explain all of this later. Right now we've got to get to Nakia.**

 **Joey-Right..**

 **Ryan-Come on, lets get out of here so we can transform.**

They all nod and leave quickly. The manager at the deli who happens to be a slightly overweight and middle aged man and wearing a business suit shakes his head as he sees them leave.

 **Manager-They didn't even bother to buy anything.. Oh well.**

They walk to the back of the building again and look around to make sure the coast is clear which it is. They all stand together with Chet standing in the lower right, Joey on the lower left, Zelda in the upper right, Kimberly in the upper left and Ryan in the middle they begin their transformation sequences.

They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Everyone finds themselves in an essence of the Universe. First a red star appears and swirls all around Ryan, it leaves its red power residue all over Ryan's body as it attaches itself to the center of his chest. With the attachment finished a heavy explosion appears and surrounds Ryan completely, and then a transparent red image of Ryan's red dragon appears. The explosion vanishes as the transparent image of the dragon forms itself onto Ryan's body. His body then glows brightly red as he is now transformed into the Red Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

A white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a blue star appears and swirls around as well as leave its energy all on Joey's body. It attaches itself to the center of his chest and this causes a huge explosion to completely engulf Joey's body. Very soon after an image of Joey's saw shark appears and forms onto his body as the explosion leaves. Joey has finally been transformed into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger and his body glows brightly blue.

And last but not least, a green star appears and swirls around Chet. It leaves it green power residue on his body as it attaches to the center of his chest. Soon the gem causes an explosion that flares up and covers Chet completely. Now as all of this happens an image of a green crocodile appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto his body. A few seconds later, he starts glowing brightly green as he now completely becomes the Green Star Force Power Ranger.

Now fully transformed and ready the Power Rangers teleport from the area and reappear at the bottom of the mountain side where Nakia is being held.. The Rangers look around and notice gray clouds hovering over the area as if the clouds were the lands protective shield. The Pink Ranger says to the Blue Ranger.

 **Pink Ranger-Are you sure this is the place?**

The Blue Ranger responds.

 **Blue Ranger-Yeah I'm totally sure. I know my machine is working right so the information it gave should be accurate.**

 **White Ranger-Well where do we go from here?**

The Blue Ranger turns his machine back on and instantly it begins to rapidly beep.

 **Red Ranger-What's wrong?**

The Blue Ranger looks at his tracking machine and tells the others what he sees.

 **Blue Ranger-My machine is telling me Nakia is..**

He looks up.. Way up and says.

 **Blue Ranger-Up there.**

He points upward towards the large and eerie mountain and the Rangers look up as well.

 **Pink Ranger-Up there?**

 **Blue Ranger-Yeah.**

 **White Ranger-We have to climb up that high mountain?**

 **Blue Ranger-I don't think so.. All we have to do is teleport.**

The White Ranger chuckles due to her forgetting that all they have to do is teleport to the location of where they want to get to.

The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Come on guys.. Let's go..**

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Power Rangers now use their teleportation powers to disappear from the low ground and reappear inside of the dark and eerie mountain side.. The Green Ranger is the first to comment on their scary looking surroundings.

 **Green Ranger-Man it looks really creepy in here.**

 **White Ranger-I heard that..**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah.**

 **Red Ranger-We've got to find Nakia.**

The Blue Ranger's machine starts to rapidly beep again and this noise alerts Drake who's deep within the mountain side trying to figure out a way to get back to his world with Nakia.

 **Drake-What is that noise… Could it be the Rangers..**

His eyes start to glow fiercely. He stands up and becomes invisible..

The Rangers start moving away from the entrance just as the Blue Ranger confirms that Nakia is very near. The Red Ranger leads the way while the White and Pink Rangers are behind him and the Green and Blue Rangers are behind them.. The look around and stay on guard as they move away from the entrance.

Just then without a long warning, the Blue Ranger's machine starts to activate again. He looks at it and sees a strange figure coming towards them, he looks up and tries to warn everyone but its too late. The Red Ranger is the first to get hit. He is flung onto his back. The Pink and White Rangers are struck in their stomachs together, they yell out and fall back. The Green Ranger is hit too but the Blue Ranger has a defense. He uses his tracking device to track the being and no where it is before it has a chance to knock him down as well. He looks at it repeatedly and sees a punch coming, but he blocks it, he also sees a kick coming and also blocks that. He decides to give whatever it is trying to knock him down a hard front kick, and whatta ya know it works.. The being known as Drake comes back into view due to the Blue Ranger's powerful front kick..

The Blue Ranger exclaims as he looks at Drake and his friends slowly stand back up..

 **Blue Ranger-Who are you?!**

Drake says.

 **Drake-I won't let you take Nakia away from me!**

The Red Ranger responds to him.

 **Red Ranger-What?! You can't keep her you psycho!**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah, we want our friend back, now!**

Drake smirks and says.

 **Drake-She's sleeping right now and well she shouldn't be disturbed!**

He prepares to attack. The Rangers go into defense mode. Drake moves forward and throws out a quick punch but the Red Ranger blocks it, he then tries to fiercely kick him but the Red Ranger also blocks that, seeing he won't be able to do any real damage on the ground, Drake fly's up above the Red Ranger very quickly and kicks him right in his facial area. When the Red Ranger is knocked down, he moves over to the White and Pink Rangers as he lands on his feet.

The Pink Ranger stands on the right side and the White Ranger stands on the left side. They both do a swinging side kick together to try and hit Drake but he ducks out of the way. He gets back up only to find both Rangers doing a floor sweeping swoop to attempt to bring him down again but he leaps out of the way and ends up behind the two Rangers. When they turn around he swiftly kicks both of them onto their backs.

 **Pink and White Rangers-UGH!**

Drake then attacks the Green and Blue Rangers. While they fight, the Red Ranger decides to look for Nakia.. He moves deeper into the mountainside till he finds her sleeping in mid air. He walks over to her and looks down at her face.

 **Red Ranger-Oh Nakia, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here!**

He picks her up as she still continues to sleep and teleports out of the mountainside. He reappears with Nakia still in his arms outside of the mountain and on the lower ground.

The Red Ranger gently sets her down and takes off his helmet. He moves closer and says.

 **Red Ranger-Nakia, wake up, please…**

She doesn't respond.

 **Red Ranger-Come on babe please wake up.. Its me Ryan..**

He clearly sees that his words aren't doing him any good. So he leans down and gives Nakia a long kiss. The kiss does the trick, when he moves back up he sees Nakia's body flashing. His energy is actually fighting the dark essence that put Nakia to sleep. The Red Ranger's energy works and Nakia finally wakes up..

 **Nakia-Mmmmm..**

She looks up at him surprisingly.

 **Nakia-Ryan.. Where am I?**

He responds.

 **Red Ranger-It's a long story babe.. I'm just glad you're all right.**

Nakia looks around and sees their ugly surroundings.

 **Nakia-Last thing I remember is waiting for Zelda at the deli and..**

He interrupts her.

 **Red Ranger-I know.. I'll tell you all about it later.**

Just then, they look up and see the other Power Rangers falling out of the mountainside entrance. The Red Ranger quickly puts on his helmet and starts to generate a cool energy base by using his powers. The red energy base acts as a soft cushion as each Ranger lands with ease.

Nakia gets up and goes over to her friends.

 **Nakia-You guys okay?**

They all respond in a positive tone..

 **White Ranger-Yeah.**

 **Pink Ranger-We're okay.**

 **Green Ranger-Barely I think.**

 **Blue Ranger-Yes..**

They all jump off of the red energy cushion and soon it disappears. The Pink Ranger hugs Nakia and says as she lets go.

 **Pink Ranger-How are you? You doing okay?**

Nakia says.

 **Nakia-Yeah.. I was waiting for you..**

 **Pink Ranger-I know..**

 **Nakia-What did you want to tell me anyway?**

 **Pink Ranger-Well I was feeling…**

Drake leaps out of the mountainside entrance and lands hard on the ground but on the opposite of the Power Rangers. The Pink Ranger continues on talking to Nakia till the Green Ranger taps her on her right shoulder and says.

 **Green Ranger-Ummm girls, we've got company.**

They all look at him as he says evilly.

 **Drake-I shall have my revenge for what you've done!**

Nakia shouts out.

 **Nakia-Why don't you just leave us alone?!**

 **Drake-Never! I want you Yellow Ranger and I shall have you.**

Nakia says in a repetitive tone.

 **Nakia-Dream on pal.. I don't want you and I never will! You're just a character from a book!**

Drake laughs.

The Rangers stand next to their friend. Nakia looks at them, she then looks back at Drake and begins her transformation sequence, she sticks out her right arm but out to her left side. She then swings it around once to bring it to her right side. She then pulls her arm back then pushes it forward as she says.

 **Nakia-YELLOW STARLIGHT POWER!**

A beautiful essence of the Universe appears and surrounds Nakia, and soon her Yellow Star appears and starts swirling all around her body therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Now the Rangers are once again a full team. Drake looks at all of them and waves his arms around and around fiercely. The waving of his arms causes a dark and horrible essence to appear and hang over the Rangers. Inside of the essence the Power Rangers become prey to a very powerful and painful power surging. They scream out as their bodies feel the intensity.

 **Power Rangers-UGHH!**

Then Drake sends out a blasts that destroy the essence and also knock the Rangers to the ground.

Drake paces back and forth till his face totally changes to a hideous looking creature. The Yellow Ranger looks up and gasps.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh gross!**

His face is the face of Nosferatu. His voice changes demonically as he speaks.

 **Drake-Now all of you will be destroyed!**

The Red Ranger gets up and says.

 **Red Ranger-I don't think so.. Bud!**

The others get up as they notice Drake charging them. So they all call upon their new powers.

The Rangers stand together. Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, White and Blue all stand their grounds as they put their hands on their chests and cause an amazing glittery glow.

The intense glittery light bursts and reveals the Power Rangers with their new power, protective chest shields, starlight sabers and starlight laser beam pistols.

The Rangers extract their starlight sabers on the Red Rangers command. They all leap up into the air together in cannonball flip mode. Once out of cannonball flip mode they hit Drake very badly with one serious strike. The Power Rangers then land on their feet as Drake falls onto his back and explodes.

Dark Sinistar watches from her the moon.. She says nothing, all she does is extend her arm and out comes a lightning bolt. The lightning bolt travels to earth and strikes Drake.. The Rangers see the bolt cause another explosion and that's not all, it also causes Drake to grow to a huge size.

The Rangers run around in a frenzy.. But get it together.

 **Green Ranger-I think its zord time!**

 **Red Ranger-Couldn't of said it better myself!**

The Power Rangers regroup and as they do, they stick out their right arms but to their left sides, they then swing their arms around once and touch the center of their star shields. The touch causes their shields to glow and so the Rangers extend their arms out all at once as they yell out.

 **Power Rangers-STARLIGHT MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!**

Soon the universal stars begin to glow and form into the mighty Starlight Megazord. The Megazord lands next to the Rangers. They all leap up into it and take their places.

Drake says in a huge demonic tone.

 **Drake-I love you Yellow Ranger and you will be mine!**

Feeling disgusted the Yellow Ranger says in a recoiling response.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ohhh damn it lets just shut him up once and for all!**

Drake begins his attack. He strikes the Megazord with a vengeance. The Rangers feel the resulting surges inside as they try not to lose control of their Megazord.

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

 **Yellow Ranger-AAHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UHHH!**

 **White Ranger-UNNNN!**

 **Green Ranger-UHH! OH MAN!**

 **Blue Ranger-UGGHH!**

Just as he is about to hit the Megazord again, a command by the Yellow Ranger is given.. She types it into the main database and the Megazord immediately responds. It grabs Drake by his lower body and starts to squeeze him. Drake gets angry and so he causes his body to surge with his own dark energy. The surging causes the Megazord to break free and release him, and also once again the Rangers feel the pain.

Once the surging stops, the Red Ranger gets angry and says.

 **Red Ranger-Enough is enough!**

 **Blue Ranger-Right lets finish off this monster!**

The Megazord is given the command to materialize its saber, and so it does so.

Drake laughs and says.

 **Drake-Ohh I'm so scared.**

The Megazord leaps up into the air with its saber in hand. It dives down and attempts to give Drake a final strike, but Drake catches the saber in his hands and kicks the Megazord away therefore causing it to crash into the ground.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

Inside the White Ranger exclaims..

 **White Ranger-What are we going to do now?! That thing has our saber!**

The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Calm down.. Remember what Myndor told us.**

The Rangers stop to think for a moment and soon they remember his words.

 _ **Myndor-I believe in you Rangers. And remember, trust in your powers and may the stars always protect you.**_

The Megazord gets up and just stands there as the Rangers extract their energies into its core. This causes the Megazord to light up superbly and change the Phoenix Shield a bit. The shield still resembles the Phoenix but it also resembles the Ranger's shields.

Drake comes rushing at them again with the Megazord's Saber in hand. As he does this the Red Ranger says along with the others.

 **Power Rangers-SOUL WAVE POWER, NOW!**

The Megazord's huge shield activates and causes a blinding wave of power to emerge. The Megazord forms the power into a spherical wave. It then releases the power into a long extractional wave.. This new attack rips into Drake's body and as it disappears, he screams out in agony.

 **Drake-AAAAAHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!**

Drake slowly twirls around into an explosive vortex.

The Rangers start cheering once they see Drake gone. They then leap out of their Megazord and sends it back to where it belongs with its saber in hand.

Back on the moon, Dark Sinistar says nothing.. She just grunts in frustration..

Later on Zelda explains to Nakia why she wanted to meet up with her. They sit outside on Nakia's front porch..

 **Nakia-Zelda its okay.**

 **Zelda-Well I just thought it was my fault since I did get the book.**

 **Nakia-It wasn't your fault.. I know I was being stupid for acting silly like I did. But I did apologize.**

 **Zelda-Yeah I know.**

 **Nakia-So its cool. We're friends and Power Rangers, and that means we can overcome anything.**

Zelda smiles.

 **Zelda-You're right.**

They both smile and sigh with relief..


	64. Cyborg Sharks

Chapter 64 Cyborg Sharks

At the old local weather station that is now becoming more unknown to the general public, Joey and Jeremy spend their time developing a new kind of device that will make a person or persons believe they are somewhere else when they are really in another place. For example, a person could be sitting at home watching TV and if they use a device similar to what Joey and Jeremy are working on, they would be able to use the device to create a illusion that will make that person believe they are some where else other than at home watching TV. If all goes well and it works, Joey wants to call it the Illusionator.

As they work, city officials appoint people to take around flyers to give to people to remind them of Terra Falls big Aquatic Day coming up in a week. Certain people will be chosen to design and build floats that resemble Terra Falls aquatic life.

Nakia gets a hold of a flyer as she walks out of a local department store with a couple of bags. She walks over towards the parking lot and looks around for Ryan's car. He sees her and opens up the passenger door. Nakia is wearing something simple today, she has on a pair of yellow shorts, a light t shirt, and white comforter shoes. Ryan is wearing light red shorts, a black t shirt, and white tennis shoes. He decided to wait in his car while Nakia did a bit of shopping.

Nakia puts her bags in the back seat of Ryan's car, she then gets into the passengers side and closes the door. Ryan starts the car and asks.

 **Ryan-Did you get everything you came for babe?**

She responds.

 **Nakia-Yeah.. But it looks like I'm going to have to do some more shopping.**

Ryan sighs.

 **Ryan-Girl you shop more than anybody I know.**

Nakia smiles.

 **Nakia-Yeah I guess so.. But I feel I need to have some sort of outlet.**

 **Ryan-Outlet from what?**

 **Nakia-Stress.**

 **Ryan-Ah, yeah..**

Ryan looks in back to make sure no cars are moving around so he can safely back out of the parking lot. He then starts to back his car out as Nakia continues to talk..

 **Nakia-And.. Anyway.. I want to do some more shopping just in case they pick me to design a float for Aquatic Day.**

Ryan responds.

 **Ryan-Oh yeah.. I forgot about that.**

 **Nakia-Me too, that is until I found a flyer reminding me.**

Ryan presses on the accelerator and drives completely out of the parking lot. He says then.

 **Ryan-I think you have a pretty good sense when it comes to designing.**

 **Nakia-Oh? Only when it comes to designing?**

Ryan chuckles.

 **Ryan-You know what I mean.. I think you're pretty good.**

 **Nakia-Thanks. And that also reminds me of what I want to do after I get out of college.**

 **Ryan-What's that? Become a designer?**

 **Nakia-Well yeah and an organizer. Like for parties, and design clothes too.**

 **Ryan-That sounds good.. You could make some pretty good money.**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

On the moon, Dark Sinistar has been presented with a special gift, well gifts from General Mystica. You see the general has been informed of Terra Falls Aquatic Day and has designed six robotic shark warriors. All of these warriors resemble the Power Rangers in one way, and that is determination, the only problem, well really there are two problems, these beings are robots with absolutely no sense of heart and they are extremely evil with only one purpose, and that is to destroy the Power Rangers.

Dark Sinistar sits on her massive throne as General Mystica appears with all six robotic creatures. Each Shark Cyborg has a colored coded metallic body. Red, Yellow, Pink, White, Green and Blue. They are slender in shape, have shark faces but with a very evil twist.

Dark Sinistar examines them as they all stand in dormant mode. After finishing she says.

 **Dark Sinistar-These beings remind me of the Blade Sharks somewhat. But you have assured me that since these beings have no heart or soul they should finish the Rangers. I believe that General Mystica.**

General Mystica bows.

 **Dark Sinistar-And I shall personally deliver our new weapons to the Rangers.**

General Mystica says

 **General Mystica-As you wish Empress.**

Later on Nakia calls city hall and finds the right department so that she may tell them about her experience with designing and how she feels she will make the city proud by designing a very beautiful looking float. They ask her to come up with blue prints and to please send them or deliver them in person so that they may evaluate and come up with a decision.. If she is one of the chosen, the city will have her design built for the upcoming Aquatic Day Parade.

She immediately starts getting to work. She thinks and thinks till she comes up with the perfect idea.. Now taking the time in her room and making sketches of what her design will soon look like if chosen.. The design is a secret, so you won't find out about it unless Nakia is picked.

3 Hours pass and she finally finishes. She then calls Ryan and asks him to take her to city hall so she can deliver her design in person.

Dark Sinistar watches and thinks to herself.

 **Dark Sinistar-Hmm the time to strike will be soon.**

Nakia leaves city hall and feels confident that her design will be chosen. She and Ryan decide to go to the newly rebuilt park… There they meet up with Kimberly, Chet and Zelda. Kimberly is wearing white jeans, a white t shirt with a black lightning bolt in the center of it and black and white tennis shoes. Zelda is wearing a pink t shirt, a blue jean skort and pink comforter shoes. Chet is wearing a blue jean overall suit.

Dark Sinistar continues to watch and becomes disgusted at seeing the Rangers being so cheerful and happy. She leans back and says to herself.

 **Dark Sinistar-I want to ruin their silly Aquatic Day.. And my Sharks are exactly the instruments that will do so.. But for now lets have a bit of fun with those pathetic goody two shoe fools!**

She shouts out.

 **Dark Sinistar-GENERAL MYSTICA!**

General Mystica appears floating in mid air along with her crystal ball.

 **General Mystica-Yes Empress?**

 **Dark Sinistar-Send down my Demon Knights. Attack the Rangers!**

General Mystica nods and says.

 **General Mystica-Consider it done, Empress.**

On earth, in the park, Ryan and his friends start talking about whatever. Zelda asks Nakia as they all take a seat on a big bench.

 **Zelda-Really you did it?**

 **Nakia-Yeah I took it to city hall just a few minutes ago.**

 **Zelda-That's really cool.. I hope you get picked.**

 **Nakia-Me too. It would be so cool and I can always have this to look back on just in case someone decides to check on me when I get out of college.**

Zelda nods her head in agreement. Just then Joey comes driving up in his car. He has on a blue t shirt, a pair of blue shorts and white sneakers. He turns off his tracking device and rushes over towards his friends. Zelda is the first to notice him.

 **Zelda-Hey, whats up Joey..**

 **Joey-Hey.. I used my tracking device to find you guys.. Wasn't hard.**

 **Zelda-You really did some job on that didn't you?**

 **Joey-Yeah, but hey I wanted to tell you all.**

They all stop talking and listen to what Joey has to say.

 **Ryan-What is it?**

 **Joey-Jeremy and I finished the Illusionator.**

 **Kimberly-Whats that?**

 **Joey-Its this.**

Joey shows them a small compact computer with a built in compact size satellite sticking out of the top of the compact computer. Its blue of course since Joey chose the color. Everyone starts looking at it and soon he hears a few comments.

 **Nakia-It looks interesting, Joey.**

 **Zelda-Yeah, but what does it do?**

 **Chet-I was about to ask the same question.**

 **Joey-Well when I activate it, it will take you to another place..**

 **Nakia-Another place?**

 **Joey-Yeah a fantasy.. You'll be in a fantasy world. Let me show you.**

Joey sits down on the bench and turns on his machine. Just then a band of Demon Knights appear across the Rangers. Nakia looks up and gasps.

 **Nakia-Oh no! Company!**

The others look. They want to attack but Joey stops them, he then says.

 **Joey-Wait guys, this is the perfect opportunity to test my new invention on those creeps.**

They stop and wait. Joey immediately starts typing instructions into his compact computer. After he's finished he hit's the enter key and soon the built in satellite begins to activate. It sends an intense circular beam into the sky and over the demon knights.

Joey laughs and says.

 **Joey-Lets see how these creeps deal with an underwater atmosphere.**

The circular beam transforms the entire scene into an under water world. And only the demon knights can see this. The Rangers watch as they frantically start moving around in search of them. To the demon knights a group of hungry sharks show up and start staring at them, they soon swim close to them..

The Rangers continue to watch as they see the demon knights act really strange, in a scared way anyway.

Nakia looks back at Joey and asks.

 **Nakia-What's happening to them?**

Joey responds.

 **Joey-Well they're frantic.. And that is because they believe some very hungry sharks are after them.**

The demon knights begin to run around very quickly, they run around in circles, then back in forth, finally they all rush into each other with a resulting explosion. The Rangers start cheering as they see the demon knights are no more.

 **Zelda-All right! It worked!**

 **Ryan-Good job Joey!**

 **Nakia-Yeah!**

Everyone stays around for a bit more, that is until the sun starts to set then they all leave for their homes.

The next day Nakia is surprised when she gets a phone call from one of the board members at city hall. And what she hears is very good news. She is told that the board has decided to build her design and that it should be ready in about three days. Once complete it will be submitted with the other chosen designs to be entered into the parade.

Time passes by quickly, and the days roll on by. Soon, preparations for the parade begin. It all happens downtown on Main Street where people start gathering. Business's will be closing early due to the preparations.

Nakia, Ryan, Zelda, Chet, Joey and Kimberly all meet up on Main Street and wait to see the floats that will be presented soon. Once presented, the people who originally made the designs must go and claim their newly built floats. 

Dark Sinistar watches through her floating star. She exclaims as she sees people preparing for the parade in Terra Falls.

 **Dark Sinistar-EXCELLENT! The time is almost here! I'll give them a celebration, they'll never forget! HAHAHA!**

Back to the preparations. Technicians announce that they are now ready for people who designed the chosen floats should come over and claim them. Nakia looks around for hers, she sees about five of them sitting side by side on the wide street. She sees her design which happens to be a large glass pool with image of all kinds of beautiful fish plastered onto the sides. And inside the pool lays a beautiful layer of sparkling water. The pool also has a beautiful sparkling blue rim with large fish faucets on each side that are on and dripping sparkling blue water into the pool. Her friends walk behind her and are amazed at her design. Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-Oh its beautiful.. I designed this, but to see it like this is so nice!**

 **Ryan-Its really cool looking babe!**

 **Nakia-Thanks..**

Nakia is about to claim her float when the sky starts to fill with brilliantly multicolored lightning. Everyone looks up and gasps.

The lightning strikes the street immediately and causes a huge explosive reaction. The explosion is so strong and intense that people start running away from the area, except the Rangers. They cover their eyes due to the intensity. Soon the explosion forms into the mighty Dark Sinistar. She laughs and says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Ah, Rangers.. How nice to see you again.**

The Rangers slowly uncover their eyes and gasp to see Dark Sinistar smiling at them and holding her horrid Scepter. Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-How come you look just like Kastra now?**

Dark Sinistar laughs.

 **Dark Sinistar-Silly girl.. I have simply chosen a form that you were already accustomed to. You see my real face is most unpleasant so I thought I'd do something nice for you.**

She smiles wickedly.

 **Ryan-Ha! You don't know what nice is..**

 **Dark Sinistar-Oh yes I do.. And as a peace offering I have brought you six individual gifts. Gifts you will find most intriguing.**

Dark Sinistar snaps her fingers and as soon as she does thundering sounds are heard. The Rangers look up only to see six pellet looking beams. The six beams strike the ground and transform into the six Cyborg Sharks.

The Rangers gasp.

 **Nakia-Oh no!**

Dark Sinistar laughs and points her scepter at the floats.

 **Dark Sinistar-Ah my evil work is never done.**

She lets out a tremendous amount of dark energy and strikes each float. The floats burst into nothingness due to Sinistar's heavy energy strike. Nakia gasps again.

 **Nakia-Oh no! Our floats! They're gone!**

Dark Sinistar laughs again..

 **Dark Sinistar-You can thank me by giving up, because you don't have a chance against my new warriors, RANGERS!**

Nakia looks at her and says in a serious tone.

 **Nakia-We're never giving up! NEVER!**

 **Dark Sinistar-Then prepare to fight!**

She says to her Cyborg Sharks.

 **Dark Sinistar-FINISH THEM!**

The Cyborg Sharks obey Dark Sinistar's command. They rush the Rangers. And what I mean is they run towards them and run right into them therefore knocking them all down before they even have the chance to transform.

 **Everyone-UGH!**

The Cyborg Sharks immediately begin their fierce attack.. Ryan and his friends get up to try and hold their opponents off but they prove to be too strong.

As they break away from each other, the fighting begins.

Ryan is on the other side of the street with the Red Cyborg Shark.. He does a turn around kick but the Cyborg ducks and retaliates with a sharp uppercut punch.. Ryan's chin feels as if a metal bat hit him as he flings up into the air and lands on the street with a serious hard crash. He manages to get up and try to morph but the Red Cyborg Shark stops him. Then the Cyborg grabs both of Ryan's arms and goes behind him therefore stretching his arms to his back and kicking his backside fiercely. Ryan groans out in complete agony as he feels he can't do anything right now.

 **Ryan-UGHH! UHH! UHH!**

Nakia is on the right side of the street close to the center, she is trying to defend herself against the Yellow Cyborg Shark but little does it help. The Yellow Cyborg Shark gives Nakia a super hard side kick to her stomach.. This causes Nakia to yell out due to the excruciating pain she's now feeling.

 **Nakia-UHHHH!**

Nakia then swings her right arm in an attempt to hit the Cyborg, but her arm is caught. The Cyborg then commences to strike her badly with hard kicks to her stomach.

 **Nakia-UHHH!**

Zelda and the Pink Cyborg Shark are right next to Nakia and the Yellow Cyborg. She swings Zelda up into the air and then she forms into a transparent image of a pink shark and commences to attack.. Zelda feels bites all over her body, and soon she begins to surge and yell out as she drops to the ground..

 **Zelda-UGHH!**

Kimberly, Chet and Joey stand together while the White, Green and Blue Cyborg sharks stand on their opposite sides. Kimberly looks over to Chet and asks.

 **Kimberly-What do you think they're going to do?**

 **Chet-I don't know, but be prepared.**

Suddenly all three Cyborgs vanish. And right under the ground Kimberly, Chet and Joey are standing up begins to erupt, they attempt to run but its too late. The ground explodes with a huge gushing feeling of dark power. They all scream out in agony as all three Cyborg Sharks rip through their bodies.

 **Kimberly-UGHHH!**

 **Chet-UHHHH!**

 **Joey-OOHHH!**

Soon all of the Rangers are flung back over to each other sort of in a regrouping type of way. Dark Sinistar watches and becomes delighted. Her Cyborg Sharks regroup by her as she points her horrid scepter at the very badly hurt Rangers.

 **Dark Sinistar-See, what did I tell you Rangers! You can't win, Hahaha!**

She fires a super hot blast at them and causes the ground to blow up with them on it. They once again scream out in complete agony as their bodies fall back onto the ground.

Ryan says to his friends as he slowly stands up in front of them.

 **Ryan-Come on…we. Have.. To.. Transform!**

They all manage to get up and stand next to Ryan.. Dark Sinistar laughs once again.

 **Dark Sinistar-Don't you know when to give up?**

Ryan answers.

 **Ryan-Yeah.. NEVER!**

The Cyborg Sharks step forward as Sinistar commands them to attack again. They materialize boomerang type weapons. They hold them back to charge them up and soon they let them go in a frenzy of power. The Rangers look up at the shark weapons and take a hold of each others hands. Their bodies begin to glow. Very suddenly and expected, the boomerang type weapons hit the Rangers all at once and cause a very destructive looking explosion.

Dark Sinistar smirks and exclaims with glee.

 **Dark Sinistar-YES! THEY'RE FINISHED!**

She then gives another command as she disappears.

 **Dark Sinistar-Destroy this city!**

The Cyborg sharks are just about to obey Sinistar's command when the explosion disappears and reveals the Rangers as the Power Ranger Star Force Team, powered up and ready.

The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Okay guys we're powered up. I say lets take em!**

The Blue Ranger responds to that.

 **Blue Ranger-No wait! I have a much better idea.. If we fight them they'll probably tear us to shreds.**

The White Ranger looks at him and asks.

 **White Ranger-So what's your idea?**

 **Blue Ranger-First we need to lure them to the beach.**

 **Pink Ranger-Okay. Why?**

 **Blue Ranger-I'll explain later. But we need to get there fast, and I mean fast! it's the only way it'll work. So if we quickly teleport to the beach, I'm sure those robots will follow!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Let's do it!**

The Power Rangers stand together and quickly teleport away from the area. The Cyborg sharks become angry and crazed at losing them, but soon just like the Blue Ranger said, they'll follow and they're in the for a very big surprise.

When the Rangers get to the beach, the Blue Ranger quickly turns on his Illusionator. The other Rangers clear the beach area as he finishes. The Green Ranger goes over to him and asks.

 **Green Ranger-What are you doing?**

 **Blue Ranger-Just entering the last of the data.**

He hit's the enter key and very quickly the satellite activates and turns the entire area into a rock quarry like scene. He then instructs his friends that they must stand right where he is, which is a few inches away from the large body of water, if he is right he believes the Cyborg Sharks will try to vigorously attack them and so they'll have to get out of the way to give the Cyborg sharks their surprise.

The Power Rangers wait for their opponents to show and just like the Blue Ranger predicted, they appear right on the opposite side of the Power Rangers.

They start running towards them very quickly without even suspecting anything. The Power Rangers wait till the time is right and as soon as the Cyborgs get close enough all the Power Rangers leap up into cannonball mode and at the same time the Cyborgs fall into an invisible body of water that soon becomes visible again as the Quarry scene disappears.

The Power Rangers land together and see the water bubbling heavily. Suddenly six huge watery bursts of destroyed robotic parts emerge from the water. They all cover themselves so they won't get hit. When its all over the Power Rangers congratulate the Blue Ranger on a job well done.

Meanwhile later on everything returns to normal. The city has postponed Aquatic Day for another 2 weeks so that everything will be up to par again.

Dark Sinistar gets very angry at General Mystica.

 **Dark Sinistar-YOU FOOL! THOSE CYBORG SHARKS WERE DESTROYED BY WATER! UHHHHHHH!**

Mystica cowers down as Dark Sinistar vows.

 **Dark Sinistar-I SHALL GET THOSE POWER RANGERS, NEXT TIME!**


	65. Zelda's Dedication

Chapter 65 Zelda's Dedication

Zelda goes over to the library to return some books. The time now is 10:30 am on a pleasant Saturday morning. Zelda is wearing today a pink strap less shirt, blue jeans, and white comforter shoes. When she returns home she notices mail in the mail box, so she opens it and gets out a couple of envelopes that look like bills. But there's one envelope that looks different from the others and notices the return address originates from Australia. The envelope semi large and manila. Zelda puts down the others envelopes and sits down on her front porch.. She then opens the manila envelope and pulls out something that shocks her but in a good way.

Zelda pulls out a beautiful golden pendant with a strange looking image of a beetle engraved on it . She can't really make out what it is, but it doesn't really matter. She also finds a letter and reads it.

Zelda reading:

Dear Zelda, now is the time to give you my special pendant. It has always brought me luck and to the rest of our family as well.. And I thought you seemed responsible enough to take care of it, please do.. And may it bring you good luck as well.

Love Always,

Grandma

Zelda puts down the letter and looks at her Grandma's beautiful golden pendant. She then says.

 **Zelda-Oh I will take care of it, for as long as I can..**

Meanwhile on the moon, Dark Sinistar speaks with General Mystica in her main chamber room.

 **Dark Sinistar-You have failed me Mystica and this does not please me one bit!**

General Mystica bows as Dark Sinistar sits on her throne.

 **General Mystica-Please give me one more chance to prove to you I am worthy.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Prove to me?! You've already proven to me your worthiness, which is none!**

 **General Mystica-No, Empress.. If you give me one more chance I assure you I will defeat the Power Rangers.**

 **Dark Sinistar-And why should I believe you?**

 **General Mystica-Because I will do everything in my power to make sure you win!**

Dark Sinistar's left eye starts to flash as she becomes more persuaded to let General Mystica try again. She then says.

 **Dark Sinistar-This is your final chance. Fail me again and I will incinerate you!**

General Mystica responds in a nervous tone.

 **General Mystica-I shall… not.. Fail.. You.. Again.. Empress.**

 **Dark Sinistar-See that you don't. For your sake. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and destroy you now!**

General Mystica disappears from Dark Sinistar's sight and immediately starts to think of a way to finally getting rid of the Power Rangers, which won't be an easy task.

Later on in the day, Zelda meets up with Nakia and Kimberly to show them her pendant. They both look at it with amazement as they sit on a bench in the park.

 **Nakia-Wow it really looks so cool Zelda.**

 **Zelda-Its not that. Its something more. Its been in my family for generations.**

 **Nakia-Wow.**

 **Zelda-Yeah, and now its my turn to take care of it.**

Kimberly asks Zelda.

 **Kimberly-What's that strange looking bug on it?**

Zelda looks at it again and says.

 **Zelda-Oh, that's a Scarab beetle.**

 **Kimberly-A what beetle?**

 **Zelda-A Scarab beetle. It was given to my family a long time ago.**

 **Kimberly-What's a Scarab beetle?**

 **Zelda-Well it's a beetle that only exists in Egypt.**

 **Nakia-Hmm.**

 **Zelda-The ancient Egyptians used to believe the Scarab beetle would bring good luck, basically because it was the symbol of the Sun God Re, and resurrection of eternal life.**

 **Nakia-How did you know all of this?**

 **Zelda-I was told when I was younger. My grandmother told me an explorer gave this pendant to my great great great great grandmother as a gift for her kindness. He had just returned from Egypt and made it to Australia.**

 **Nakia-What happened?**

 **Zelda-Well it seemed he was hurt by a dingo and she helped him. And for her kindness he gave her the pendant and said it would always bring good luck to her and those she loved.**

 **Kimberly-So now you've got to take care of it?**

 **Zelda-Yes, my grandmother says its time for me to have it. And I'll guard it with my life.**

Little do they know, the evil General Mystica happens to be listening to their conversation as she sets herself in an invisible shield as she sits above them. She says to herself.

 **General Mystica-Hmm the Pink Ranger has given me an idea. An idea that will assure their destruction! And Dark Sinistar will be happy.**

General Mystica disappears to think… She finally comes up with an idea after thinking for a bit.. Dark Sinistar summons her once again and as she appears she immediately knows what Sinistar will ask.

Dark Sinistar sits on her throne and begins to speak.

 **Dark Sinistar-Mystica, what have you come up with?**

Mystica responds.

 **Mystica-I have a plan that will ensure the destruction of the Pink Ranger. You see she has some family pendant that will prove to be the key to my new plan.**

Dark Sinistar's eyes start to sparkle. She then says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Go on..**

 **General Mystica-The Pink Ranger's loyalty to the pendant will allow me to strike at her conscience. Once complete, she'll give up her starlight gem.**

 **Dark Sinistar-How do you know this?**

 **General Mystica-I will create a monster that will be most worthy.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Most worthy? How so?**

 **General Mystica-The monster I create will get the Pink Starlight Gem or set a curse upon the Pink Ranger's family heirloom. I don't think the power of her gem and the strength of her dedication as a Ranger will make any difference. Either she keeps her starlight gem and withhold a curse or give up her gem.. And well.. Perhaps still be cursed, but she won't be aware of it, not right off.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Hmm.. Your plan sounds suitable Mystica.**

 **General Mystica-Thank you.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Now get to work.. And remember, don't fail!**

 **General Mystica-I feel failure is a thing of the past.**

General Mystica disappears. She immediately begins her plan.. She goes back to Terra Falls and into the heart of the desert. There she drills into the ground and creates a holding pyramid for when its time to trap the Pink Ranger inside with the monster.

Hours pass and soon night time arrives. Zelda is home getting ready for bed. She walks out of the bathroom wearing a pink night gown and a white robe. She goes into her bed room and takes off her robe, she then sets it on a chair next to the window. She yawns as she pulls her pink flowered colored blanket a bit away from the tip of her bed. She gets in and turns off her light. On her neck is the pendant, she decided earlier to wear it to bed just because she felt like it.

In the underground pyramid a voice is heard.. Faintly but heard.. General Mystica is chanting into a very large cauldron that is filled with a dark potion.. The potion begins to bubble. General Mystica then sets her crystal ball up into the center, but only a few inches away from the bubbling cauldron. As she continues to chant, the cauldron's dark potion begins to bubble heavily and soon it releases a heavy blast of plasma energy into Mystica's crystal ball.

She steps back to get something from behind her cauldron.. When she gets up again she holds in her hand a huge wrap. She then hurls the piece of wrap into her crystal ball and watches as it begins to immediately make it sizzle with power.

A few seconds later, Mystica's crystal ball starts to generate a dark light and shines it onto the black potion inside of her cauldron. After all of this, a demon spirit can be seen being lifted out of the black potion and into the crystal ball. A few seconds later, the crystal ball releases a strange looking being. The being appears on bended knee and bow its head as finally a band of wraps appear out of the crystal ball and twirls onto its body. General Mystica laughs and says afterwards.

 **General Mystica-Ah Mohan.. How very nice to see you again.. After all this time..**

The Mummy creature stands up and responds to what Mystica just said in a heavy grungy tone.

 **Mohan-Thank you for summoning me.. I can't tell you how bored I was.. I never thought I'd get a chance to work with you and Dark Sinistar.**

 **General Mystica-We have more important things to worry about now.. No more talk.. I want to tell you my plan and you mustn't fail.**

Mohan nods..

Back in Zelda's home. She's sleeping peacefully.. But suddenly a very transparent beam of light appears right in her room. The light forms into a sphere and quickly overcomes Zelda.. After it has her inside, it disappears.

Zelda doesn't know whats going on because she's still sleeping. She suddenly appears within a dark room inside of Mystica's pyramid. The room is dusty and like I just said.. Dark. It has cobwebs everywhere and only one large stone like bed where Zelda is placed.

Now is the time to put Mystica's plan into action. Zelda is awakened.. She looks around and begins to cough due to the heavy dust getting into her mouth. She asks herself.

 **Zelda-Where am I.**

She notices its too dark to no for sure. So she looks around, very carefully in hopes of finding something that will light up the area.

Zelda is startled when she hears a voice that seems to be close. The voice begins to moan in a monotone and grungy way. She asks in a less than frightened tone.

 **Zelda-Who's there? Where am I?**

The voice begins to speak as Zelda tries to make her way around the dark area.

 **Mohan-Such purity you have Pink Ranger..**

Zelda gasps.

 **Zelda-Is this some sort of a trick? I warn you, I'm not an easy win!**

Mohan speaks again.

 **Mohan-You can easily get out of here.. Only if you give me your Pink Starlight Gem.**

Zelda responds to that.

 **Zelda-No way!**

 **Mohan-Then I shall set a curse upon your family.. I will curse your scarab pendant..**

Zelda gasps again.

 **Zelda-What?!**

Candles light up and soon provide light in the room. Zelda looks around and sees a mummy type monster standing on the other side of the dusty room. She holds her pendant close and says.

 **Zelda-You're not taking my starlight gem or my pendant! I won't let you!**

Mohan laughs.

She now raises her hand and calls forth the pink starlight, she yells out as it appears and shines down on her.

 **Zelda-PINK STARLIGHT POWER!**

The beam becomes explosive upon Zelda and quickly transforms her into the Pink Star Force Ranger.

She stands her ground and prepares to fight Mohan. Her scarab beetle pendant is still around her neck..

Meanwhile, on the surface and in Nakia's bedroom where she is sleeping peacefully. Lightwing is awakened. The bird immediately begins to talk which soon wakes Nakia up. She is half way out of bed as she hears Lightwing's emergency.

 **Lightwing-Yellow Ranger, Yellow Ranger! You need to get up! The Pink Ranger is in grave danger!**

Nakia responds sleepily.

 **Nakia-What? What are you talking about?**

 **Lightwing-I just got a power flash, she's in danger.. You and the other Power Rangers must get to her before its too late.**

Nakia wakes up a bit more. She then gets up and puts on her communicator. She looks at Lightwing and asks.

 **Nakia-Are you sure?**

 **Lightwing-Yes!**

 **Nakia-Okay.**

She immediately contacts the other Rangers and soon they're all off to help their friend.

Tonight the moon isn't the only light the nighttime sky is offering. It soon lights up a bit as five streaks of light magnificently appear and begin to travel through.

Back within the underground Pyramid, the Pink Ranger is having a bit of trouble. She attacks Mohan but he seems to have the upper hand. He zaps her with a powerful amount of dark energy which knocks her back and right into the left side of the stoned wall. She lets out a groan as she slowly falls onto the hardened floor.

 **Pink Ranger-Ugh!**

Mohan then extracts his wraps and cause them to wrap around the Pink Ranger. When finished, the monster sends out electrical charges that sting the Pink Ranger over and over again.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH! UHHH! LET ME GO!**

Mohan says.

 **Mohan-Give up your starlight gem and I will!**

 **Pink Ranger-NEVER!**

Mohan lifts her up by using his wraps and then hurls her against the wall again. This time she hits it so hard that her pendant is knocked off her body. It falls onto the floor very quickly.

Mohan then says.

 **Mohan-You have made your choice Pink Ranger..**

Mohan's cold and dark eyes flash upon the pendant and cause it to crack and turn gray. When the Pink Ranger falls back.. She sees her pendant all cracked and gray.

 **Pink Ranger-Oh no! What have you done?!**

 **Mohan-Your bloodline will soon know!**

He laughs again.

On the side where Mohan stands, the wall begins to slightly crack, then it bursts open.. The Pink Ranger looks up to see all of her friends standing there.. Mohan disappears before they can really see him.

They rush over to her and lean down.

 **Yellow Ranger-Are you okay?**

The Pink Ranger begins to sob.

 **Green Ranger-Hey what's wrong babe?**

She responds.

 **Pink Ranger-My pendant! Look at it!**

They look and see its cracked very badly, and gray.

 **White Ranger-Oh no!**

 **Blue Ranger-Maybe we can fix it?**

 **Pink Ranger-You can't fix it! Its not a machine! What am I going to do?! My grandmother trusted me and this is what happens!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Hey, this is not your fault. And you know it..**

 **Pink Ranger-Then who's fault is it?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Zelda. Whoever did this, we'll get them.. You've got to believe in yourself and us..**

The Pink Ranger clears her throat and looks at her friends.. She then says.

 **Pink Ranger-You're right.. We will get it back to normal.**

The Yellow Ranger nods.

On the surface. Mohan starts to leave the desert area. Soon an image of Dark Sinistar appears right in the heart of the sky. Her voice is thunderous as she speaks to Mohan.

 **Dark Sinistar-YOU FOOL! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED HER?!**

Mohan looks up and says.

 **Mohan-I thought I was only supposed to get her starlight gem or curse her family's pendant?**

 **Dark Sinistar-You failed anyway! Just destroy those Rangers! Or I will destroy you!**

The image disappears.

Mohan turns around and as soon as he does a huge explosive vortex appears.. He covers his monstrous eyes, and when he uncovers them he sees all of the Power Rangers standing together with the Pink Ranger in the middle. She steps forward holding her pendant and shouts out to Mohan.

 **Pink Ranger-You're going to pay for this! I'm not going to let you get away with wreaking my heirloom!**

 **Mohan-You powerless fools are so bothersome! I will finish you off once and for all!**

The Power Rangers extract their weapons. They all yell out at once and begin their attack.

Mohan ducks as he sees the Yellow and White Rangers swiping at him with their weapons. He soon sees the Green Ranger twirling around his weapon and attempting to capture him, so what does he do? He grabs it and swings the Green Ranger around with it, when he lets go, he runs right into the Pink and Blue Rangers.

 **Pink, Blue and Green Rangers-UGH!**

He then extracts his wraps in an attempt to capture them but the Red Ranger swings around his sword quickly and ends up cutting the wraps up into nothing. Mohan gets angry, so he starts firing out electrical power paralyzers. The White, Yellow, Red, Blue and Green Rangers are hit.. They scream out in pain as they fall onto the ground. The Pink Ranger is the only one who stands up in total anger. She sees her friends on the ground and holds onto her pendant tightly. She looks at the monster and says.

 **Pink Ranger-THIS ENDS NOW!**

She says in a heavenly tone as her body begins to glow..

 **Pink Ranger-PINK STARLIGHT ANIMAL SOUL POWER!**

Soon after, a beautiful pink beam appears in the sky and flashes down onto the Pink Ranger. She then says.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK PANTHER!**

And as soon as she says that, the pink beam forms her into her starlight animal soul form. The Pink Panther.

The transparent pink panther begins to run towards Mohan very quickly. He says in smuggish way.

 **Mohan-Oh a big pink cat, I'm sooooooo scared!**

He uses his powers again to try to subdue the pink cat, but nothing works. He finally starts to get worried when he sees the head of the cat grow to an enormous size. He then says in a worried tone.

 **Mohan-What is this?! I'm not scared of you! I'll finish you!**

The cat opens its mouth and snatches Mohan into it. The transparency allows you to see Mohan within the mouth and as soon as it closes the evil monster explodes into a heavy dust.

Soon pink lighting starts to flash and form into the Pink Ranger as she lands next to the dust on bended knee.

She gets up and looks at her pendant. It has returned to normal. She cheers and so do her friends. They rush back over to her..

 **White Ranger-Wow Zelda, you did it! That was wonderful.**

 **Pink Ranger-Thanks.**

She shows them her pendant. They all gasp.

 **Green Ranger-Cool, its back to normal now.**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah.**

 **Yellow Ranger-You see. Your family would be proud.**

The Pink Ranger lets out a happy chuckle..

The next day Zelda writes a letter and is about to mail it to her grandmother in Australia when she sees Ryan and Nakia drive up.. She walks over to the car..

 **Zelda-Hey you guys, whats up?**

Nakia responds.

 **Nakia-Not much, we just came over to see how things were going with you..**

 **Zelda-Just fine.. I'm going to mail a letter I just finished writing to my grandmother.**

 **Nakia-Cool. Whats it say?**

 **Zelda-Oh just how lucky I feel to have the pendant and thanking her for trusting it with me and for her not to worry.. I'll take care of it.**

 **Nakia-Yeah you proved it last night.**

 **Ryan-You sure did.**

Zelda smiles as her pendant necklace begins to sparkle in the sun's light..

Meanwhile back on the moon. General Jin, General Crimson and General Valkor all stand by Dark Sinistar as she sits on her throne. General Mystica appears bowing. The evil one speaks.

 **Dark Sinistar-Your plan failed me again Mystica. But that's quite all right.**

The Generals look at Sinistar in puzzlement. She doesn't say anything regarding their facial expressions, but continues to say something else.

 **Dark Sinistar-I have realized that the only way to get those Rangers is if we find a different power. And since we can't seem to get their starlight gems, we'll have to find the skull of leviathan.. Once we have the skull we'll be able to get rid of them and release him from his fiery prison!**

All of her generals nod in a agreement. She then says.

 **Dark Sinistar-So no time for punishments this time. We have more important work to do! We must dedicate ourselves to finding the skull of leviathan!**

Her eyes glow superbly red as everything fades to black…


	66. Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 1

Chapter 66 The Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 1

Dark Sinistar has given General Mystica a chance to redeem herself for failing again. She must search by using her powers for the Skull of Leviathan. The Skull could be anywhere in time so it mostly likely will not be an easy task. She sends out power glares all throughout time and hope they return with some sort of news because Dark Sinistar will not be very patient.

Ryan and his friends are all at the old weather station. Joey tells them that the main computer system has detected some very strange power surges going through the planet. He sits down at the main computer and begins to get more strange energy surge warnings. Nakia walks up and asks.

 **Nakia-What do you think we should do?**

Joey types up a command and suddenly gets an image of the entire planet but in map format. He tries to pin down the energy surges by using the available data but it doesn't work. He gets frustrated and says.

 **Joey-Oh man! They're too fast! I can't pin them down.**

 **Nakia-Well what do you think we can do about it Joey?**

 **Joey-Right now I don't know.**

He types up another command in the main computer and tries once again to pin the surges but again it doesn't work.

 **Joey-Man! This still isn't working.. And I have a feeling these surges could definitely be alien.**

 **Nakia-Alien?**

 **Joey-Yeah..**

Zelda comes walking up to Joey and stands on his left side.. She then asks.

 **Zelda-Isn't it possible that those surges could be ordinary?**

 **Joey-No.. my computer wouldn't of beeped me if they were just ordinary. We should keep a look out.**

 **Nakia-Good idea.**

Nakia says to Ryan and the others.

 **Nakia-I'll go out and investigate and I'll contact you guys if I find anything strange.**

 **Ryan-Are you sure? We all should go with you.**

 **Nakia-No.. just stay here and monitor things. I'll be all right.**

Ryan sighs.

 **Ryan-All right babe.. But call the minute something wrong happens.**

 **Nakia-I will..**

She kisses Ryan on his lips then says.

 **Nakia-Don't worry.**

Nakia steps away and immediately activates her wrist communicator. Soon her body begins to glow brightly yellow and form into a beautiful yellow streaked beam. The beam slowly begins to glide up into the air till it is out of the building.

Back in Dark Sinistar's palace.

 **Dark Sinistar-Mystica where is the skull?!**

General Mystica responds.

 **General Mystica-I don't know. I sent out power tracking surges all throughout time and they haven't returned yet.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Well what about in Terra Falls?! Its possible the skull could be there hidden somewhere!**

 **General Mystica-Yes.. I sent a monster there. He's searching now.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Ugh! I grow tired of this waiting!**

Meanwhile, the monster General Mystica just mentioned is Drikhan.. Now Drikhan is basically a robotic tracking machine with a heavy metal body. His upper body has been carved out to look like a muscular man's chest and his lower body is fit also.

He starts searching in the nearby wooded areas. He starts complaining as he holds up his metal staff to see if it will detect Leviathan's lost skull.

The power from his metal staff begins producing heavy sound waves that turn destructive. People nearby the woods begin covering their ears and soon the waves reach the inner city and start destroying buildings and streets. Nakia is walking down main street when she notices buildings not far from her being destroyed. She gasps when the shaking stops.

 **Nakia-Oh no, what in the world!**

She looks around and immediately knows she must call for the other Rangers. So she leaps out of sight and ducks into an alley. Quickly, she calls for her friends using her communicator.

 **Nakia-Hey, you guys you really need to teleport to my location quickly.**

Ryan answers.

 **Ryan-Whats up babe?**

 **Nakia-Something or should I say someone is shaking things up big time over here.**

 **Ryan-We're on it.. See ya in bit babe.**

 **Nakia-All right.**

Nakia shuts off her communicator, and as soon as she does she sees five streaked beams of light gliding through the sky and landing right where she stands. The beams transform into her friends. Zelda looks around and asks.

 **Zelda-Whats up?**

 **Nakia-Trouble.**

Nakia leads them away from the alley, they then all feel the shaking power and witness more buildings exploding.

 **Kimberly-Oh man! Who's doing this?!**

 **Ryan-I'll give you one guess.**

The shaking power dies down again, but starts right back up then stops.

 **Chet-I think we'd better transform.**

 **Zelda-Couldn't of said it better myself.**

 **Ryan-Lets do it..**

All six of them stand together as the shaking starts up again but this time more violently. Ryan and his friends all fall onto the streets.. The ground under them begins to crack but slowly.

 **Kimberly-Oh no!**

Soon the shaking stops and just about time, because the ground was about to open wide enough to swallow Ryan and his friends.

Drikhan appears where his metal staff started its destructive wave power. He looks around and sees nothing resembling a skull, but also thinks it could be under the massive debris.

Ryan and the others get back on their feet. Nakia yells over to Drikhan.

 **Nakia-HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! STARTING EARTHQUAKES!**

Drikhan turns around and says.

 **Drikhan-Stay out of my way humans! I'm looking for something very important!**

Ryan says to his friends.

 **Ryan-All right, lets power up!**

They all say together.

 **Everyone-Right!**

Drikhan points his metal staff at them and soon it extracts a powerful waving beam that moves closer towards them. They all shout out just as the waving beam is about to hit them.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

The waving beam strikes them but doesn't hurt them, instead it has only struck the ground and caused a semi heavy cloud to appear and disappear just as they have finally transformed into the Power Rangers Star Force Team.

Drikhan gasps..

 **Drikhan-POWER RANGERS?!**

The Green Ranger says.

 **Green Ranger-That's right!**

 **Drikhan-I haven't time for this!**

Drikhan raises his metal staff and uses it to produce a small army of Demon Knights. The White Ranger says.

 **White Ranger-Lets take em out!**

The Power Rangers spread out. They move across the street and start fighting in a smaller version of their main park.

Demon knights swarm around the Blue Ranger but he isn't worried. He extracts his weapon, twirls it around and knocks down a few knights. He then does a nice front kick, back kick, and tornado kick which quickly gets rid of the rest of them.

Next, the Yellow Ranger leaps up onto a picnic table. Demon knights attempt to grab her but she quickly does a leaping cannonball flip off of the table. While still in mid air she manages to kick two of them down. When she lands on her feet, she quickly does a powerful back kick and knocks another one down. One more demon knight comes running towards her, she grabs it and slings it down to the ground.

The Red Ranger grabs two demon knights at once and rushes them into each other, they fall onto the ground due to being dizzy. He looks up and sees more rushing towards him. One knight takes a swipe at him but he ducks. He quickly gets back up and grabs that knights hand and twists it so that he gets a firm grip, which he does. He then sends it twirling high into the sky where it explodes. Finally doing a whirl around side kick knocks down the rest of the demon knights threatening him.

Now, the Pink Ranger acts quickly. One demon knight attempts to kick her, but she grabs its leg and lifts it up and over onto its back. She quickly turns around and gives another demon knight a hard kick to the stomach.

The Green Ranger catches a demon knights side kicking leg and delivers a crushing elbow crunch, he then kicks it away. He then does a high kick, a low kick, a side kick, a high punch and finally a floor sweeping swoop to get rid of more demon knights.

Finally, the White Ranger is seen being chased by the last demon knights. She spots a large oak tree and decides to run for it. The knights begin chasing her and as soon as she makes it to the tree, she walks up it. Its too late for the knights though, they rush right into the tree and knock themselves out. Soon every last hurt demon knight disappears..

The Red Ranger turns around and sees Drikhan leaving the area and still searching for something. So he materializes his weapon and leaps up into the sky. Drikhan turns around just as the Red Ranger gives him a powerful swipe with his sword. Drikhan yells out as his chest begins to surge, he drops his metal staff and falls onto his back. The Red Ranger stomps his chest and points the tip of his sword at Drikhan's metal face. He then asks in a serious tone.

 **Red Ranger-What are you looking for?!**

Drikhan responds.

 **Drikhan-None of your business Red Ranger!**

 **Red Ranger-Oh it is my business. And if you don't tell me right now I'm going to finish you..**

Dark Sinistar is watching from her palace. She gets very nervous like and so she summons her three dark Generals. When they appear she immediately says.

 **Dark Sinistar-GET DOWN THERE AND HELP THAT PITIFUL MONSTER!**

They all bow and disappear very quickly.

The other Power Rangers walk over to the Red Ranger as his one foot is still standing on the monster's metal chest. Suddenly surges of power appear and start flying around the area. The Green Ranger asks.

 **Green Ranger-Hey what are those things?**

The Blue Ranger responds to his question.

 **Blue Ranger-Those are the power surges.. They've returned..**

 **Pink Ranger-What can we do about it?**

 **Blue Ranger-I don't know.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Well can't you figure something out?**

The power surges begin floating around the Rangers. They move very quickly and cause blinding lights to appear. They cover their eyes, including the monster. The Pink Ranger yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-WHATS THIS NOW?!**

Soon the lights disappear and the surges move away from the Rangers. They then move back towards them and all of them collide into one huge blinding spherical power shield. The Power Rangers then feel a powerful vacuum which begins to pull them into the shield.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH! WHATS HAPPENING?!**

 **Red Ranger-HANG ON EVERYBODY!**

Once the Rangers are into the very large shield, its disappears with the speed of light..

On the moon Dark Sinistar asks General Mystica about what just happened after seeing it herself through her dark star..

 **General Mystica-It appears the tracking surges have taken the Rangers away from this time.**

 **Dark Sinistar-But where?!**

 **General Mystica-I don't know.. They were designed to find the skull of leviathan and of course the Rangers have enormous amounts of power flowing through them and perhaps they captured them because they thought the power resembled the one we're looking for.**

 **Dark Sinistar-That's ridiculous!**

 **General Mystica-I also have another theory.**

 **Dark Sinistar-What is it?**

 **General Mystica-Something or someone might of reprogrammed the surges and sent them back here to get the Rangers.**

 **Dark Sinistar-But who?**

 **General Mystica-I don't know.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Well you had better find out!**

 **General Mystica-At once, your evilness.**

In the Nova Dimension, the spirit Nova, also once known as the one and only Starlight Ranger has redirected the surges to bring the Rangers to where the Skull of Leviathan stays. She hopes they will find it before Dark Sinistar does.

Anyways, the Power Rangers land in a mysterious world. None they had never seen before. The shield disappears into the sky as they slowly get themselves back together mentally.

They look around the area and see nothing but a huge sheet of beautiful green grass, trees and not too far away, a large castle. The White Ranger asks a question.

 **White Ranger-Where the heck are we?**

 **Red Ranger-Good question.**

 **Yellow Ranger-This place doesn't look like anywhere I've ever been.**

 **Pink Ranger-Me either.**

 **Green Ranger-If anything, it looks kind of old..**

 **Blue Ranger-Yeah it does.**

 **Pink Ranger-Maybe we should start walking, we might find something.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Well it'll be better than just standing around here.**

 **Blue Ranger-I wonder why the surges formed into a shield like that and brought us here.**

 **Green Ranger-Maybe its because we're needed here for something?**

 **Red Ranger-We were needed where we just were a few minutes ago.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Come on guys, lets go..**

They all nod in agreement and start walking away from where they landed..

Walking on a land they had never walked on before.. Although something about it seems familiar.. Will they run into friends? Or will they run into more trouble than what they'd bargained for? Find out…


	67. Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 2

Chapter 67 The Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 2

Dark Sinistar begins to demand answers from General Mystica. She analyzing the whole situation then speaks to her leader as she bows next to her throne.

 **General Mystica-I believe the Power Rangers have been sent to another time.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Another time?! That means the Rangers could be in the exact location of where Leviathan's skull lays!**

She becomes hysterical.

 **Dark Sinistar-WE MUSTN'T DELAY OUR PLANS! FIND OUT WHERE THEY WENT MYSTICA AND FIND OUT NOW!**

General Mystica nods.

 **General Mystica-As you command.**

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers continue their search for answers as they walk through the vast grass field. The Yellow Ranger makes a suggestion.

 **Yellow Ranger-Maybe if we go over to the castle and find someone there who could help us.**

Before anyone answers, everyone hears a familiar voice up in the sky.

 **Nova-Power Rangers.**

They stop in their tracks and look up.

 **Red Ranger-Nova? Is that you?**

She responds.

 **Nova-Yes. I brought you here for a very special reason.**

 **Pink Ranger-What reason?**

 **Nova-You must find the skull of Leviathan.**

 **White Ranger-The skull of what?**

 **Nova-Leviathan. Dark Sinistar and her minions are making plans that will enable them to get the skull. Once in their possession they will be able to give their supreme master a physical form in your world. So it is imperative that you find the skull before they do.**

 **Green Ranger-But where do we start looking?**

 **Nova-Friends shall help you.. They will guide you as soon as they can.**

 **Blue Ranger-Thanks for your help..**

 **Nova-No time to dawdle Rangers, both our worlds are in great danger. And if Dark Sinistar succeeds in resurrecting the demon god Leviathan, we all shall perish.**

 **Pink Ranger-Don't worry Nova. We'll find it.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah!**

 **Nova-May the power protect you all.. Good luck Rangers.**

Her voice fades away slowly as the wind begins to slightly whistle. The Power Rangers look at each other in dismay. The Red Ranger is the only one who begins to speak..

 **Red Ranger-Come on everyone.. We've got a very important mission ahead of us. And we need to take care of it now.**

The Yellow Ranger speaks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Right. Let's go.**

In a familiar looking temple. The kind wizard Myndor stands before a cauldron that he set next to the very large statues. The statues awaken as they get a spiritual message from Nova.

Jed, the first statue begins to speak.

 **Jed-Myndor.. The Power Rangers are here. They need your help.**

Myndor looks up from his cauldron and says.

 **Myndor-What? They're here?**

 **Jed-Yes. They must find the Skull of Leviathan. And quickly.**

Myndor gasps.

 **Myndor-Oh no! The Skull.. I thought it was destroyed centuries ago.**

 **Jed-No, it was hidden. They must find it before Dark Sinistar does.**

Myndor nods. The statues all fall back dormant.. Myndor then immediately contacts Kastra and informs her of the serious situation. When she arrives at the temple she walks over to Myndor who's now casting a spell to find the Power Rangers.

 **Kastra-Do you know where they are?**

Myndor speaks but doesn't look Kastra's way.

 **Myndor-I'm going to bring them here.**

Kastra starts pacing around as she says.

 **Kastra-Leviathan.. The demon god.**

 **Myndor-Yes, an enemy that brought this land terrible peril.**

 **Kastra-We must do everything we can to stop those evil villains!**

 **Myndor-We will.**

Myndor finally gets an image of all six Rangers walking through the land. He waves his hand and sends a blue cool energy into his cauldron. Both he and Kastra watch as the energy wave surrounds the Rangers and disappears with them in it. A few seconds later the energy wave reappears within the temple. The wave disappears as Myndor says to the Power Rangers.

 **Myndor-Welcome..**

The Yellow Ranger exclaims.

 **Yellow Ranger-Myndor!**

 **Red Ranger-You brought us to this place?**

 **Myndor-Yes. And we know why you're here.. So we must work fast.**

 **Pink Ranger-Nova told us what we have to do.**

 **Myndor-I know.**

Kastra walks over to them and clears her throat. She then says in a real peaceful like way.

 **Kastra-I think we should tell you the facts first.**

Myndor nods his head in agreement. The Power Rangers all take off their helmets and each of them sits down on a stone ledge which is located next to the large statues. Myndor walks over to them along with Kastra and says.

 **Myndor-All right. Many centuries ago there was a man who yearned for the powers that would allow him to become a supernatural being. He did terrible things in order to appease the demon gods.**

The White Ranger asks.

 **Kimberly-What did he do?**

 **Myndor-He killed many innocent people. And was able to sacrifice their souls to the evil world.**

 **Kastra-Yes, and with that done he was given a gift. The gift was power and it was that power that transformed him into a demon god.**

 **Myndor-And as a demon god he walked the earth taking over lands and enslaving more people as to which he killed for their souls. His reign of horrific terror lasted for centuries, until he was confronted by five druids.**

 **Nakia-What happened then?**

 **Myndor-The druids used powers they had gained from the stars. This was at a time before they asked for powers that formed the amulet of power.**

 **Kastra-And with those powers gained they were able to destroy Leviathan.**

 **Myndor-However, the other demon gods knew Leviathan's physical form would be destroyed on earth so they acted quickly right before the battle against the Druids and Leviathan commenced.**

 **Kastra-Yes before his death, the other demon gods cast a very powerful resurrection spell on his skull. When the battle was over the skull was lost.**

 **Ryan-Here's hoping it stays lost.**

 **Kastra-Although the spell on Leviathan's skull was quite powerful it would only work if a demon from his command in the pits of hell appeared on earth to find the skull and use it to conduct the resurrection ceremony.**

 **Myndor-That is correct. And if the demon succeeded in completing the ceremony then Leviathan would be able to gain a physical form in our world once again.**

 **Chet-So that means he would be back on earth doing the same thing he had done before by killing more people.**

 **Myndor-Yes and by doing so he would be sacrificing more souls to the other demon gods as well as to himself.**

 **Joey-Damn that is just horrible just horrible!**

 **Kastra-The skull is the only thing that can give him a physical form in our world.**

 **Myndor-That is exactly why we must prevent it from ever being found.**

 **Kastra-When I was possessed by the demon spirit I heard everything. Voices in my head coming from the demon god. But yet my own spirit delayed the demon spirits real wishes. It changed and instead of wanting to release Leviathan, it wanted the amulet of power. Now that its on its own, it wants to bring back Leviathan.**

 **Zelda-We can't let that happen.**

Kastra starts to feel an overwhelming feeling of guilt. And soon everyone notices by the way she begins to look. Myndor looks at her and asks.

 **Myndor-Are you all right Kastra?**

She looks back at him and responds to his question.

 **Kastra-Not really.. I feel.. Its all my fault.**

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-What do you mean?**

Kastra looks at Zelda this time and continues to speak.

 **Kastra-I released the beast who's now trying to do this horrible thing.**

Myndor cuts in before Kastra says another word.

 **Myndor-You can't blame yourself Kastra. Its not your fault. You were trying to save our land, which you did.**

 **Kastra-Yes but.**

Myndor cuts her off again.

 **Myndor-This is no time to blame anyone.. We've got to work together to keep Dark Sinistar and her minions from finding the skull.**

Kastra nods in agreement.

Back in the present day Dark Sinistar impatiently waits for General Mystica to give her an answer on where the Power Rangers are possibly. She gets an answer after yelling and screaming into the air. General Mystica appears bowing as her crystal ball floats above her head. Dark Sinistar exclaims.

 **Dark Sinistar-WELL?!**

General Mystica answers.

 **General Mystica-The Power Rangers have been transported five hundred years into the past.**

Dark Sinistar sits on her throne as she begins to think.

 **Dark Sinistar-Five hundred years into the past eh?**

 **General Mystica-Yes Empress.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Then that's where we are going!**

She summons General Jin, General Crimson and General Valkor. They all appear bowing before Dark Sinistar as she is still sitting on her throne. Before Dark Sinistar starts to speak, Drikhan appears before her throne. She looks at him and says with disgust.

 **Dark Sinistar-What are you doing here?!**

Drikhan responds.

 **Drikhan-I thought you would allow me to continue to help you.**

 **Dark Sinistar-You are worthless! And I don't need help from worthless minions!**

 **Drikhan-But I tried my best.**

 **Dark Sinistar-Your best wasn't good enough!**

Drikhan begins to cower down as Dark Sinistar's eyes begin to glow all sorts of colors but burned into one superbly colored glow.

Drikhan says this time in cowardly tone.

 **Drikhan-It wasn't my fault.. The Power Rangers got in my way.**

Dark Sinistar's voice begin to change horrifically. She puts her right hand up as she says.

 **Dark Sinistar-SILENCE!**

This causes a very powerful wave of darkness to appear. The intensity of the wave makes all of her Generals along with Drikahn to be flung across the room. They all hit the stoned wall on Dark Sinistar's right side with tremendous force.

General Jin says disorientally but quietly.

 **General Jin-Ughhh! And she wants more power..**

Dark Sinistar says to Drikhan in a thundering tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-Drikhan!**

Drikhan gets up on his feet for just a second because he soon decided to bow once again. He responds.

 **Drikhan-Yes my Empress?**

Dark Sinistar looks at him and says.

 **Dark Sinistar-There is one task you can do for me. And I am quite sure you won't fail.**

Eager to please, Drikhan asks enthusiastically.

 **Drikhan-Oh yes Empress, what task do you have for me now?**

 **Dark Sinistar-Oh its quite simple.**

Dark Sinistar now stands and holds up her left hand in which she opens and this gesture materializes a sphere of light that quickly transforms into a flaming dagger.

She says as she forcefully throws the dagger at Drikhan

 **Dark Sinistar-DIE!**

As that word is spoken the dagger impales the top of Drikhan's head and the force from the impact is so strong that it knocks him against the wall again.

 **Drikhan-UGGGGHHHHH!**

The dagger transforms into a burning hot white flame that hungrily consumes Drikhan's entire body, in fact nothing more of him is left except his echoing screams of horror.

 **Drikhan-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!**

When the flame disappears Dark Sinistar looks at her Generals and says with great determination.

 **Dark Sinistar-Stand!**

All of her Generals quickly obey and walk over to her as she continues to speak.

 **Dark Sinistar-As you all know quite well I have no patience for worthless minions and the second any of you prove to be just as worthless as Drikhan was I will incinerate you where you stand wherever it may be.. Do you understand my warning?!**

They all slightly cower in fear but nod as they say together.

 **Generals-Yes Dark Sinistar..**

 **Dark Sinistar-Good! We're going back in time. And I'm almost positive the skull is right where the Rangers are. So lets go!**

 **Generals-As you command Empress.**

Now Dark Sinistar rises her scepter over her head and begins to generate a blinding power beam. The beam expands until it covers everyone in the room. When the beam dies down, the room is completely empty.

Back in the past. The Power Rangers put their helmets back on and listen to what Myndor has to say about how they can acquire the skull. The White Ranger asks.

 **White Ranger-But how do we know its even here?**

 **Myndor-Because this is the time where Leviathan was defeated.**

 **White Ranger-Ohh..**

 **Myndor-We'll guide you through it all.. First I'll teleport you all to the mainland. Cawdor's main farm land to be more exact, and from there you'll have to travel through the swamp area to get to the cave side.. I believe you'll find it buried within the cave.**

The Red Ranger nods..

 **Myndor-Be careful Rangers. And may luck shine on us all.**

Myndor immediately teleports the Rangers directly into the heart of the main farm land. No one is around due to some other activity going on.. So the Power Rangers make their way north.

The Blue Ranger makes a remark as they begin to make their way to the swamp area.

 **Blue Ranger-I really hope we don't run into anything hideous today.**

The Pink Ranger comments on his remark.

 **Pink Ranger-We usually do.. You should be used to it by now.**

 **Blue Ranger-I haven't been a Power Ranger for as long as you.**

 **Pink Ranger-I know. But it doesn't take long to getting used to being a Ranger.**

A little more walking time and soon the Power Rangers make it to really gross looking swamp. Lots of big trees hang over it as well as a slightly heavy fog. They stop as they notice in order to get across the swamp they'll have to walk onto the straight line of not so big stones in the water area.

The Yellow Ranger asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh man.. What if one of us falls in there?**

The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-We won't as long as we keep coordinated. Then we should be all right.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Hope so.**

So one at a time the Power Rangers begin walking on the stones which are found out to be slightly loose in the swamp water. Red goes first, the Yellow Ranger follows behind him, then the Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, White Ranger and finally the Green Ranger.

They all make it across without anything bad happening to them which is a great relief.

Finally they make it away from the watery area and find themselves deep within the swamps jungle area. Once again the Yellow Ranger makes a comment.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh.. I hope there are no mosquitoes around.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah, or any other bug that we have to worry about.**

 **White Ranger-This place really stinks.**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah. So lets hurry and get out of here.**

 **Red Ranger-Don't give up yet.**

 **Pink Ranger-We're not.. Just commenting on the smell.**

 **Red Ranger-We've got to find that skull right after we get out of this area.**

The entire sky begins to fill with dark clouds and flash with brilliantly colored lighting. The Power Rangers look up and wonder whats going on. Meanwhile, back at Myndor's place both he and Kastra begin to get a very strange and worried some feeling. He runs outside and notices the sky looking horribly dark. Kastra comes out and looks up as well.

 **Kastra-What is going on here?**

 **Myndor-I believe Dark Sinistar is responsible.**

 **Kastra-We must stop her.**

Thunderclaps are heard constantly as more lighting begins to flash. And soon everything freezes.


	68. Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 3

Chapter 68 The Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 3

The sky now filled with dark clouds and brilliantly colored flashing lightning begins to rumble even more with thunderous sounds and the feeling of ominous evil hangs over the entire area. People around notice and just believe a horrible storm is developing.

The Red Ranger says to his friends as they continue their walk through the swamp area.

 **Red Ranger-Come on everyone, time to pick up the pace.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Right.**

They all start running now. Red in the lead, Yellow behind him, Pink behind her, and White, Blue and Green making up the back. They all start picking up the pace even more as they start thinking about the possible dangers that might happen if they don't find the skull and Dark Sinistar does.

Just as they make it to an open way patch within the swamp area, bolts of fierce lightning bolts strike the ground and cause a huge explosion to erupt. The intensity of the explosion causes the Power Rangers to stop running and fall onto the ground all at once.

 **Power Rangers-Ugh!**

The explosion lets up as more lightning strikes the ground and causes a magical sphere of power to appear. The sphere begins to expand and finally it reveals Dark Sinistar sitting on her throne staring at her nails, and with all four of her generals standing by her side.

The Red Ranger looks at them as he slowly gets back on his feet.

 **Red Ranger-Aw man! Uhh!**

Dark Sinistar continues to observe her dark nails as she begins to speak.

 **Dark Sinistar-Power Rangers. Always getting in my way. When will you learn that I will never stop my evil?!**

 **Green Ranger-As long as you won't stop trying to destroy us all we will be around to take you on!**

 **Red Ranger-We're not going to let you have your way!**

 **Dark Sinistar-You're not going to mess up my plans now!**

She stands up and props up her right hand slightly.. This gesture causes her throne to disappear. She then holds her right hand out slowly and materializes her dark and deadly scepter.

Dark Sinistar looks very grimly at the Rangers. Soon they are all back on their feet.. They listen to what she says to her generals.

 **Dark Sinistar-Generals deal with them.. I'm going to find the skull myself.**

She looks back at them and says in a very serious tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-Make sure you finish them!**

They all nod and say.

 **Generals-Yes Empress.**

Dark Sinistar slightly nods and snaps her fingers. Soon a bolt of lightning emerges from a dark cloud in the sky and strikes Dark Sinistar into an explosive disappearance.

The Power Rangers stand their ground together. The Dark Generals all smirk and prepare themselves for battle. The Red Ranger says to his friends.

 **Red Ranger-You guys I've got to go after Dark Sinistar..**

The Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Don't worry we'll handle them.. If you find the skull take it before she does!**

He nods and takes off running. General Mystica uses her crystal ball to try and stop the Red Ranger but he manages to make it through each and every one of her blasting attempts.

Soon he finds himself away from his friends and the Dark Generals. He continues to run till he makes it out of the swampy area. He stops and leans down on his knees to catch his breath, and when he gets up again he notices a huge mountain with a small opening way at the bottom. The entire area is filled with dust and debris from all sorts of things. It looks like a grave from past battles. The area is so bad that even the grass stopped growing there.

He looks around and wonders if Dark Sinistar is here already, which he figures she is already inside of the cave.

Meanwhile, back in the swamp area. The Yellow and Pink Rangers leap up into the air together, and both of them go into cannonball mode. General Valkor and General Crimson leap up into the air as well and strikes the both of them. They fall out of the sky and onto their backs.

 **Yellow and Pink Rangers-UGH!**

The White and Green Rangers spot General Jin, so they both move closer and attempt to give her a double kick, but she grabs both of their legs and lifts them up with her first two arms. Then with her bottom two arms she starts punching them continuously as they have no choice but to take it.

 **White Ranger-UHHH!**

 **Green Ranger-UCH!**

The Blue Ranger is having a difficult time trying to subdue General Mystica. Every time he tries to deliver a strike, she disappears, but reappears on his opposite side. She disappears again as he tries to capture her, she reappears behind him again and hits him in his back. The effect from the hit causes his body to surge as he falls onto the ground.

 **Blue Ranger-UGHH!**

The Red Ranger slowly makes his way into the cave. He finds it to be really damp inside and very smelly. He looks around and looks up in hopes of not finding any bats. But what he does see and it scares him a bit are skeletons. He manages to make his way away from them but runs into a very unhappy cobra snake.

 **Red Ranger-Oh shoot! This is definitely not my day!**

The snake sees him and coils up a bit and it looks like its going to strike him. He soon finds out that he was right. The snake extends out and attempts to bite him, he doesn't know if the snakes fangs are strong enough to penetrate his Ranger suit but he doesn't want to take any chances so he materializes his sword and cuts the snake in half just as it was about to try and bite him.

He sighs with relief as he sees the cut snake slowly dying. Now, he starts walking deeper into the cave but stops when he hears a familiar voice not too far away.

 **Dark Sinistar-Ah yes, the skull is beyond here.. I feel its energy calling to me..**

The Red Ranger decides to approach the situation with extreme caution..

Myndor and Kastra return to the temple where they speak with the statues again. They learn something new, something they had not ever been told or imagined. The ancient spirits then tell them that they must let the Power Rangers deal with the situation, if they interfere they might die.

Minutes later, they leave the temple and think about what they had found out. Kastra slowly looks at Myndor and says.

 **Kastra-I don't believe it.**

 **Myndor-Neither do I.**

 **Kastra-There's more in that cave than just the skull of leviathan!**

Myndor thinks deeply and says what the ancient spirits just told him and Kastra.

 **Myndor-On the day Leviathan was destroyed, he stole six power cells from the ancient druids. The stars gave us power, and it seemed like it was enough, but the druids turned to the earth for more help. They collected the forces of nature into six power cells. He stole them because he wanted to give them to the demon gods. But the battle between him and our warriors caused him to lose the cells.**

 **Kastra-I wonder why they didn't try to find the cells.**

 **Myndor-I don't know. But I'm guessing they couldn't. Anyway we've got to contact the Rangers, telepathically.**

Kastra nods in agreement.

Meanwhile, the five Rangers are doing their best to stop Dark Sinistar's fierce Generals.

The Yellow Ranger and General Crimson are fighting on one side of the swamp area. She swings at him but he catches her arm and bends it. She yells out.

 **Yellow Ranger-AHHH! LET ME GO!**

General Crimson lets out a smuggish laugh.

 **General Crimson-Of course you pathetic Ranger!**

He lifts her up a bit and kicks her in the back very badly. Her body starts to fly over the area and it begins to feel the immense pain from General Crimsons kick.

The Pink Ranger and General Valkor are fighting fiercely. She materializes her whip and attempts to strike him with it, but he catches it and runs around her in circles, when he's done running, the Pink Ranger is found totally wrapped up with her own weapon. General Valkor steps back and commences to blast her with his energy. She yells out in pain as the blasts continue to strike her body.

 **Pink Ranger-UGH! AHH! UHH!**

General Jin have the White and Green Rangers in her grip. She starts to really squeeze the life out of them. The White Ranger starts to struggle but it only causes more pain, for the more she moves the tighter the grip gets. Same with the Green Ranger. Soon they both lose their mini battle. They slightly lose consciousness. General Jin lets out a victory howl and then she says.

 **General Jin-TWO RANGERS DOWN! HA HA!**

General Jin uses her crystal ball to subdue the Blue Ranger. He is flung up into the air by her power and brought back down, but not with ease, oh no. She is making him bounce up and down onto the ground again constantly and with quick speed. He screams and yells out, but mostly when he hit's the ground one last time with an electrical result.

Back at Myndor's place, both he and Kastra watch through Myndor's cauldron as the Power Rangers are losing to Dark Sinistar's Generals.

 **Kastra-This is not good.**

 **Myndor-Don't worry.. The Rangers are strong. Their strength is not to be doubted.**

Kastra nods her head once in a belief of what Myndor just said, but she also has her doubts which she doesn't speak of.

Back at the cave. The Red Ranger is about to make his move but hearing the voice of Myndor in his mind stops him.

 **Myndor-Red Ranger. There is more power in the cave that we didn't know of till now. Don't speak, because Dark Sinistar may hear you. Listen, there are six power cells within the cave that contain very strong energies, they contain the power of nature. You must get them before she does. And remember, be careful.**

His voice fades away slowly as the Red Ranger thinks to himself.

 **Red Ranger-Right..**

Lowering his guard, the Red Ranger walks into the area and says in a stern tone.

 **Red Ranger-Hold it right there Sinistar!**

She doesn't turn around so he doesn't see her when she smirks evilly, but he does listen when she says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Foolish Red Ranger! To challenge me is one thing.**

She turns around with her scepter in hand and continues to say.

 **Dark Sinistar-But to do it alone is quite a death wish!**

 **Red Ranger-You will finally be stopped!**

 **Dark Sinistar-Your entire team can't stop me! What makes you think you can?!**

 **Red Ranger-Like I said.. You will be stopped!**

Dark Sinistar lets out an evil chuckle. She then says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Come on then, give it your best shot!**

The Red Ranger prepares to stand his ground. He holds his sword close to his chest as it begins to glow. Dark Sinistar holds her scepter in a firing position and is waiting for the Red Ranger to attack.

A few seconds later the Red Ranger moves a bit, and at the same time Dark Sinistar fires a powerful blast from her scepter. The Red Ranger immediately ducks out of the blasts way and rolls over towards Dark Sinistar. He is on the ground when he attempts to strike her with his sword, she blocks it with her scepter. She then kicks him in the stomach and this causes him to fling up into the air above Dark Sinistar. She sees the chance to take a swipe at him with her scepter, so she does so and makes him fall harder onto the ground.

He yells out when she steps on his back and attempts to crush him into the ground.

 **Red Ranger-UGHGGHHGHHH!**

She says in a demonic tone.

 **Dark Sinistar-NOTHINGS GOING TO STOP ME FROM GETTING THE SKULL OF LEVIATHAN! ILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, LEAVING YOU AS NOTHING MORE THAN A CORPSE!**

The Red Ranger says in an agonizing tone.

 **Red Ranger-I.. Don't…think. So..**

The Red Ranger feels the crushing feeling increase so what he does is quickly move his lower body up under Dark Sinistar's free foot, this causes his body to make her trip. She rolls over onto the ground side as the Red Ranger gets back on his feet.

She growls and points her scepter at him on bended knee, this time she releases extremely powerful waves of stinging power. The Red Ranger screams out in agony as the waves rip through his body and cause his Ranger suit to set off small explosions that he soon feels. He doesn't fall down, no, he keeps his balance.

Dark Sinistar gets up and charges at the Red Ranger. He uses his sword to protect himself against her hits. He then retaliates. The Red Ranger powers up his sword to its ultimate charge and this causes the blade part to become inflamed. Soon an image of a red dragon appears as he holds his sword up over his head. He then says as he's about to deliver his attack.

 **Red Ranger-RED DRAGON FIERY SLASH!**

Dark Sinistar laughs as she sees all of this. She then says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Pathetic!**

Then she does something that shocks the Red Ranger. She actually catches his flaming sword in her left hand and puts some major pressure on it. As she squeezes the blade the charged up power within his sword dies down till the power has completely dissipated. She laughs again and rhetorically asks.

 **Dark Sinistar-Awww did I douse your little flame?! Hahaha well let me make up for that Red Ranger!**

She takes his sword out of his hands and gives him a triple slash right on his chest, he screams out as the slashes cause his Ranger suit to set off small explosions and not to mention the extra pain that he is also feeling.

 **Red Ranger-AAAAHHHHH! UUGHHHH!**

Soon he falls but not on his back, no he catches himself and is able to fall on bended knee which in turn instantly allows Dark Sinistar to give him a powerful swift kick that sends him flying across the rocky area where he crashes violently on the other side.

 **Red Ranger-UGHHGGHH!**

Dark Sinistar now throws the Red Ranger's sword behind her. She laughs for a second and then says to him now.

 **Dark Sinistar-You can't defeat me Red Ranger. I'm far too powerful for you or your silly weak friends to handle! And not even Myndor or that pathetic excuse for a sorceress Kastra can help you now!**

She laughs out loud again then continues to say.

 **Dark Sinistar-You are all doomed! DOOMED!**

She looks at him with her cold dead eyes and thinks for just a minute then she speaks again.

 **Dark Sinistar-After thinking I find it more suitable to say I won't give you the easy way out by destroying your worthless existence, no, not now, not after getting so close to my goal Ranger! Instead I'm going to let you watch as I get the skull! And then I'm going to let you suffer the fate of knowing there's nothing you or your friends can do to stop me from my ultimate goal! Its over Ranger, OVER!**

She points her scepter at the ground, it releases red and yellow sparks into the ground and this causes a reaction that causes dark fire to arise. The dark fire quickly surrounds the Red Ranger, but that's not all. Not only does the fire surround him on the ground, but it also produces a high stinging paralyzing electric dark shield that covers his entire body. He stands up and tries to break free but as soon as he touches the dark shield his body feels the painful results.

 **Red Ranger-UHH! Oh man! No!**

Dark Sinistar smirks at him. She speaks.

 **Dark Sinistar-Consider this a going away present Ranger. Because as soon as I get the skull I'm going to return to your time and start the ceremony.. Leviathan will live again, which means death will consume your entire planet within seconds! Hahaahahaha! Ohhh what a beautiful sight, all humans losing their lives and their very souls to be devoured by a Demon God who will in turn grant me supreme power to use as I see fit!**

The Red Ranger says to himself.

 **Red Ranger-No! I can't let that happen.**

Dark Sinistar continues laughing evilly as her eyes begin to glow a cold dead white while she stares at the encased Red Ranger..

Back at Myndor's place, he and Kastra become frantic.

 **Kastra-What can we do? Can't we help them?**

 **Myndor-The ancient spirits advised against it. There's a chance we could destroyed.**

 **Kastra-But isn't that chance enough to help our friends?**

Myndor thinks for a moment, he then looks at Kastra and says.

 **Myndor-You're absolutely right Kastra. The Power Rangers need our help and we're going to help them. Despite the warning we must do something.**

 **Kastra-Right.**

 **Myndor-I'll go to the cave and confront Dark Sinistar. You help the others.**

 **Kastra-Okay..**

Just then an image of one of the ancient druids appears right before them. They look at each other and then back at the image.

 **Jed-Myndor you must not go.**

 **Myndor-But we have to help our friends.**

 **Jed-No.. The Power Rangers are protected by the stars themselves. They can get out of their predicaments. If you two go Dark Sinistar will destroy you.**

 **Kastra-That's a chance we're willing to take.**

 **Jed-Listen to me!**

 **Myndor-We have to help them. They are in grave danger.**

 **Jed-Dark Sinistar will destroy you and take your souls to give to Leviathan. If you confront her she will do this! At least here you are safe. The Rangers are keeping them busy.. You mustn't go. If you do, Leviathan will have your souls in the pits of hell! We have seen the results. And if he has your souls his power will be unsurpassed in your physical world. The Power Rangers will do their best to stop them.**

Myndor and Kastra thinks about what Jed just told them. Reluctantly they take his advice and stay put. The image disappears slowly as they continue to hear.

 **Jed-Trust in their powers.**

Then the voice disappears.

Myndor and Kastra look at each other once again but this time in more worriment than before. Then they take a look into the cauldron and see the Power Rangers still in trouble, they sigh at the fact that all they can do for them is sit and watch.. At least they wonder if their hopes will contribute to the Rangers powers to stop Dark Sinistar and her minions..


	69. Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 4

Chapter 69 The Search for the Skull of Leviathan Part 4

Dark Sinistar turns back to her work. She feels on the rocky wall and searches for energy. Once again she starts detecting the presence of tremendous energy.

 **Dark Sinistar-Ah yes. I know the skull is here. And now it shall be mine!**

The Red Ranger yells out in his fiery cell but Dark Sinistar doesn't pay any attention to him. No, her attention is focused on the energy. She moves back a bit and jabs her scepter into one part of the rocky wall. She then begins to generate her power into the wall, and as she does this, pieces of the rocky wall slowly break apart.

Meanwhile, the other Power Rangers manage to regroup.. The Dark Generals also regroup. They stand on the opposite of their Ranger enemies and finally decide to combine their powers. One by one they extend their hands and place them on top of one another. Soon they extend their energies and form them into one large energy sphere. The Dark Generals then release the large sphere upon the Rangers. They are struck extremely hard. Powerful, and crushing explosions result from the impact. They all fall slowly onto the ground one at a time.

General Valkor steps forward and says.

 **General Valkor-These Rangers are weak.**

 **General Jin-They sure are. No challenge at all.**

 **General Mystica-I say we send them to oblivion!**

 **General Crimson-I second that!**

The Generals all nod and agree with Mystica's suggestion.

The Power Ranger slowly stand up. The Yellow Ranger says in a weak tone.

 **Yellow Ranger-We.. cannot ..let them beat us!**

 **White Ranger-What can we do?**

 **Yellow Ranger-We'll use our soul power.**

 **Pink Ranger-Right.**

 **Green Ranger-Sounds good.**

 **Blue Ranger-So lets do it.**

The Power Rangers prepare to receive their soul powers. And at the same time, the Generals combine their powers again but with an even darker twist. They plan to use their ultimate strength to tear the Power Rangers to shreds and send their souls to an oblivion.

The evil Generals fire a superbly deadly power wave at the Rangers. The wave strikes them just as their bodies let off an excellently powerful glow. The glow begins to act like a reflecting shield which reflects the wave back at the Generals. They act frantically and attempt to get out of the way but its too late. The wave washes over and onto their bodies and inflicts immense pain which eventually causes all of the Generals to scream out and explode into one heavy cloud of black dust. The dust floats up into the dark sky and soon disappears.

The Power Rangers stop glowing and find their soul powers are now activated. The Blue Ranger looks and says with happiness.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh that was so cool! Our powers reflected their own energies back at them.**

 **Green Ranger-Yeah and sooo toasted them!**

They both give each other a high five. They all start cheering except for the Yellow Ranger. She steps forward and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Don't start cheering yet. We've got to get to Ryan.**

They all calm down and nod in agreement.

Myndor and Kastra are still watching the Rangers through Myndor's cauldron. He smiles and so does she.

 **Kastra-They did it.**

 **Myndor-Yes, but they still must stop Dark Sinistar.**

 **Kastra-I know. They will.. I believe in them.**

 **Myndor-So do I..**

Dark Sinistar has drilled half way into the rocky wall. She stops for a second and peeks in. She finds there is still more to go through.

 **Dark Sinistar-Uhhh! Enough of this! I'll just destroy the entire wall!**

She moves back a few feet and points her scepter at the wall. Then her scepter starts to activate wildly. She releases the amount of energy into the wall. And as soon as the wall becomes completely filled, it starts glowing brightly. A few seconds later the entire wall explodes. Once completely finished Dark Sinistar sees a large pit which seems to lead no where except to one's death. She also notices on the other side is a small mountain ledge which looks like it could hold the skull. Taking no chances, Dark Sinistar begins to float over the bottomless pit and onto the other side.

The Red Ranger feels totally helpless because he can't really do anything as long as he's trapped.

Just then five glowing sabers appear out of no where and strike the shield surrounding the Red Ranger. He covers himself as the shield breaks apart in the worst way. And when he looks around he sees all of his friends standing there. The Yellow Ranger runs up to him and hugs him as she asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Are you okay?**

He hugs her back and answers.

 **Red Ranger-I'm fine babe.**

After they let go, the Red Ranger points where the Power Rangers hadn't noticed till now. They see Dark Sinistar but not in close view standing on a small mountain ledge digging.

 **Yellow Ranger-I bet that's where the skull is.**

 **Red Ranger-I'm sure of it.**

The Pink Ranger asks.

 **Pink Ranger-How are we going to get there? The ledge is too small to actually fight and we might fall into the pit.**

 **Green Ranger-I say we wait and take the skull from her.**

 **Red Ranger-Easier said than done.**

 **White Ranger-What else can we do?**

 **Red Ranger-I'll take care of it.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Huh? But Ryan..**

 **Red Ranger-No.. I'll take care of it. You all stay here. I'll get the skull from Dark Sinistar. Just cover me.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Okay.**

The Red Ranger teleports from the inside of the cave to where Dark Sinistar is digging on the small mountain ledge. She stops digging and growls at the Red Ranger.

 **Dark Sinistar-YOU AGAIN! HOW'D YOU.. OH NEVERMIND!**

She fires multiple blasts from her scepter, but the Red Ranger manages to dodge them all. He then leaps up into the air and sticks out his right leg, then he immediately strikes Dark Sinistar and almost sends her over the mountain ledge, but all he did was knock her down very close to falling off.

He lands on bended knee but gets back on his feet. He notices she dropped her scepter so he picks it up and holds it to her face as she is still on the ground. He says in a stern tone as it appears he has the upper hand.

 **Red Ranger-I'm going to send you back to hell!**

Dark Sinistar looks at him and smirks. She then says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Don't get too confident now Red Ranger. It may appear that you have me in a bind, but a bind to me is nothing.. I can get out of any situation. Observe!**

Her eyes start glowing white, and actually this makes her scepter act wildly. It begins to surge with paralyzing power, and its so strong that it begins to affect the Red Ranger badly. He screams out and drops Dark Sinistar's scepter as he is made to fall on his knees due to the heavy amount of stinging power.

 **Red Ranger-AAHH UHH! UHH!**

He looks up barely and sees Dark Sinistar standing before him. She materializes her scepter back into her hands and points it at him. She looks down for a minute then looks back at the Red Ranger. An evil grimace appears on her face quickly, she then kicks him onto his back…

 **Red Ranger-UGHGH!**

And says.

 **Dark Sinistar-Long way down Ranger. Think of it as a one way trip to no where!**

The Red Ranger tries to move away slowly but he really can't. He keeps his focus on Dark Sinistar's scepter and at the same time he feels something on his right hand. He doesn't look but feels more into it, and after feeling the hardness he decides that it might be the skull.

Dark Sinistar looks at him suspiciously and continues to hold him down with her scepter. Very quickly he gets a grip and pulls out what he felt, and what do you know, his feeling was right, it is a skull. Dark Sinistar gasps and becomes frantic, she says to him.

 **Dark Sinistar-Give it to me Ranger…**

The Red Ranger sees a chance to get the upper hand so he says.

 **Red Ranger-You want it? This is what you want right?**

He starts to slowly swing the skull back in forth as if he was teasing and taunting Dark Sinistar.

 **Dark Sinistar-I said give me the skull now, or I will blast your miserable body into a billion unrecognizable pieces!**

Now you know for one he's not going to give in so easily. He figures the pit could be bottomless and if he threw the skull in it Dark Sinistar would be sure to follow and it might be the end of her. Or he could risk her blasting him into dust with her scepter. After a few seconds of thinking he finally decides to throw the skull into the pit with hopes of never seeing it or Dark Sinistar again.

The Red Ranger hurls the skull behind him. And it does exactly what he wants it to, it falls over the mountain ledge. Dark Sinistar gets angry and even more frantic but she manages to leap in the direction of the falling skull but instead of catching it she falls with it and continues to try and get it, only problem is its falling faster than she is.

Explosive sounds are heard deep within the pit. The Red Ranger gets back up but stays on his knees. His friends don't understand why he's still sitting there, but they also notice he's digging. The Yellow Ranger yells over to him.

 **Yellow Ranger-RYAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME ON, LETS GO!**

He doesn't respond, he just keeps digging as he says to himself.

 **Red Ranger-I've got to find those cells! I know they're here! If the skull was, they have to be!**

More explosive sounds are heard and this time fire is seen at the bottom and its moving upward fast. The Yellow Ranger continues to yell out.

 **Yellow Ranger-RYAN COME ON!**

The entire area begins to erupt violently as fire blazes from the very bottom and up to the top. The Red Ranger pays no attention to any of it, instead he keeps on digging till he suddenly feels something strange. He moves more dirt around till he spots three stones. Getting frustrated because all he sees are stones, he thinks maybe the cells aren't there. He soon changes his mind when he uncovers three more stones. He then says to himself.

 **Red Ranger-These have got to be the power cells.**

He takes all six of them into his hand and finally pays attention to the yelling from the Yellow Ranger and the explosions inside of the pit continuously reaching their paths.

He finally teleports away from the very small mountain ledge and over to his friends. The Yellow Ranger looks and asks him.

 **Yellow Ranger-What were you doing?**

The entire area continues to erupt but this time more violently than before. Soon more fire fiercely blazes up towards the Rangers and the rest of the dark area. The Red Ranger says back to the Yellow Ranger.

 **Red Ranger-Come on lets get out of here, now! I'll explain later.**

They attempt to teleport from the area but the fire is blazing and flashing so much that they really don't have the chance too. And now as the fire erupts even more, it begins to actually set off explosions like a firecracker but bigger, a lot bigger and more dangerous. They decide to run.. But they have to do it fast before the explosions catch them.

As they run from the area, the fire actually becomes so fierce that it looks like a huge storm erupting. The Rangers are getting closer and closer to the entrance of the cave area but not close enough since the extreme blaze is right behind them. It causes another explosion but this time its right behind the Rangers. The explosion is so strong that it forces them out of the cave. A few seconds later they are all found laying face down on the ground..

The cave starts to generate more power that begins to extend only a few feet away from the entrance. The Power Rangers look up and behind them and see the cave actually dissipating into the power. They get up and find that the cave looks like its going to explode and they are so right. They start running again and as they do, the cave explodes into a humungous cloud of black dust. They stop running and turn around. They all notice the pit has been closed.

The Blue Ranger asks.

 **Blue Ranger-Wow! So cool, yet harmful. The pit has been sealed.**

 **Pink Ranger-Does that mean Dark Sinistar is gone?**

 **White Ranger-Don't know but I really hope so.**

The Dark clouds in the sky and fierce lightning all disappear and the sky returns to its normal blue but only semi filled with white clouds as if the events that just happened never did.

Later when they return to Myndor's place the Red Ranger hands him the six stones. He sadly then says.

 **Red Ranger-We didn't get the skull.**

Myndor responds to that.

 **Myndor-I know, but that's all right. You did what you had to do in order to survive.**

The Green Ranger asks.

 **Green Ranger-So is the danger over?**

He looks at him and responds to his question.

 **Myndor-We can't afford to assume its over.**

The Yellow Ranger then asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-What are those stones?**

Myndor walks over to his cauldron and places the stones over it, they all begin to hover over the light blue potion.

The blue potion produces a swirling energy which swirls around all six stones, everyone watches as the energy destroys the stone coverings and reveal six beautiful cells filled with energy. Each cell has a different color of course.. One red, one yellow, one pink, one white, one black and the last one, blue..

Myndor smiles as he sees the energy is quite alive and says to the Power Rangers.

 **Myndor-Rangers. These are power cells filled with natures energy. Take one and I will explain..**

The Red Ranger moves up and so do the others, they all take a color coded cell, except for one being a black cell but the Green Ranger still takes it. They all stand together and listen to Myndor speak.

 **Myndor-One day these power cells will grant you access to unbelievable power.**

 **Red Ranger-When?**

 **Myndor-I don't know. But when the time comes, it will happen. But I want to tell you about the cells.**

They all nod and listen to Myndor as he says to each Ranger.

 **Myndor-Ryan you now have the power cell of red fire. Nakia, you have the power cell of yellow lightning. Zelda, you have the power cell of pink wind. Kimberly, you have the power cell of white snow, Chet you have the power of black hail and Joey you have the power of blue rain. These power cells hold the forces of nature, they are storm cells which you can have.. And like I said before, one day when need be they will grant you access to their power!**

They all look closely at their storm power cells to examine them closely.

 **Pink Ranger-Wow so beautiful.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah..**

 **Myndor-Rangers, now you must return to your own time. If you don't the balance of time will corrupt.**

 **Red Ranger-We understand.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah I was kinda getting homesick.**

 **Pink Ranger-I just hope we never see Dark Sinistar or her Generals again.**

 **Myndor-If you do, and there is a good chance, you know you can win against them.**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah.**

Kastra finally decides to speak.

 **Kastra-Good luck Rangers.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Thanks Kastra.**

Myndor and Kastra combine their powers to try and open a portal but their powers aren't enough. So with luck, Nova is heard again. She speaks to them and gladly returns the Power Rangers back to their own time. Kastra asks Myndor.

 **Kastra-Why can't we open a portal?**

 **Myndor-Our powers still need to grow. I told you that before. They will don't worry. We have all the time in the world.**

Kastra nods but says nothing. Instead she walks outside and stares up at the sky and wonders if the war is really over for the Rangers. She once again wishes them luck in hope and peace..


	70. False Sense of Hope

Chapter 70 False Sense of Hope

The day starts nicely. All of the Rangers decide to take some personal time to do whatever they want with hopes of not being bothered with anything evil today at least.

Nakia is spending some time at the local library trying to find books that support what she wants to do when she gets out of school. Today she's wearing blue jean shorts and a multicolored t shirt, her hair is up in a ponytail and she's also wearing her good pair of comforter shoes which are yellow. She goes from book case to book case till she accidentally bumps into a Chinese American girl who looks like she's 5'5 with brown eyes and has a medium build. She has just dropped all of her books due to Nakia's bumping into her. She's wearing plain blue jeans and a black and white stripped t shirt with white tennis shoes. Amy's hair is straight dark and long, and that's the way she has it today. Nakia notices and leans down to help her pick up her books. She says.

 **Nakia-Hey I'm sorry. I didn't see you.**

The girl responds.

 **Amy-That's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either.**

They both stand up after getting the books from the floor.

 **Nakia-I'm Nakia.**

 **Amy-Nice to meet you. I'm Amy. What kind of books are you looking for?**

 **Nakia-Oh I wanted to find some books that would give me information about being a designer for many things.**

 **Amy-Cool, you want to be a designer?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, but I'm not sure exactly yet which kind I want to be.**

 **Amy-I can help you find the books you want.**

 **Nakia-Are you new here? I've never seen you before.**

 **Amy-No not really new.. Not in the area anyway. I just keep to myself mostly.**

 **Nakia-You have no friends?**

 **Amy-I guess you could call it that.**

 **Nakia-Well your people skills aren't so bad. You were polite to me.**

Amy smiles.

 **Amy-I guess I just am like too academic for some people.**

 **Nakia-Yeah that would do it.**

Nakia chuckles slightly and so does Amy.

Meanwhile on the moon, and inside of Dark Sinistar's palace lay Demon Knights. A few surges appear right in her throne room. They swirl around and flash beautifully as they release a few demon knights. The surges then swoop up the knights and disappear. As it leaves the moon it looks like its heading towards Earth.

In downtown Terra Falls Zelda visit's a computer café simply because she wants to type up something for class and since its Saturday the school is closed to students. She's wearing a pink tank top with a white outer shirt, pink jeans, and white sneakers. She also has her hair up today in two pigtails.

When she walks in she finds the place half empty but manages to find the person in charge. She explains what she needs to do and so forth and soon she finds herself sitting at a computer getting ready to type up her report.

A black girl with a light brown complexion walks in wearing a black jean skirt, a light pink blouse, and tennis shoes. This girl has long black hair, brown eyes and looks like she's 5'6 with a healthy build. She sets herself down next to where Zelda is sitting. Zelda looks at her slightly and smiles, she also notices a lot of papers the girl just set down next to her. This makes Zelda curious so she asks.

 **Zelda-Lot of homework?**

The girl looks at Zelda and laughs a bit, she then responds.

 **Kaitlynn-No. I like to write and I come here from time to time so that I can type up my stories.**

 **Zelda-Really? What kind of stories?**

 **Kaitlynn-Action adventure, romances, scary stuff. Whatever I feel like writing at the time.**

 **Zelda-Sounds cool. Can I read some of them sometime?**

 **Kaitlynn-Sure.**

So they continue to talk. Meanwhile, back at the library Amy and Nakia are sitting at a table looking at all of the books they found with basis of fashion.

In downtown Terra Falls, the surge carrying the demon knights appears and releases the evil warriors. They all stand while one of them snaps its gross fingers and causes the surge to transform into a hideous looking beast. Now this monster is basically half demon and half goat just so you know I'm basically done with its description. The beast materialize several crystals which looks like they want to use for ceremonial reasons.

At the old weather station, Jeremy starts picking up the creatures on his main computer. He scans deeper into it and sees the demon knights with the demon goat creature standing right in the middle of traffic in downtown Terra Falls. Soon he notices the creatures screeching at the people to get them to leave, but it really doesn't do anything, the people are too scared that is until fiery blasts from the knights emerge and start hitting their cars and the ground under them. All of this commotion makes them drive away quickly.

Jeremy gets a signal from his computer that the only Rangers in the vicinity are Nakia and Zelda. He pushes a button on his computer and immediately as Nakia sits in the library and Zelda sits in the computer café they both hear their communicators beep. Amy stops reading for a minute and notices Nakia covering up her watch a bit. She asks.

 **Amy-What was that noise?**

Nakia says in a nervous tone.

 **Nakia-Oh it was just my watch. I have to go for now.**

 **Amy-You do?**

 **Nakia-Yeah I have to do something important. I forgot about it till now.**

 **Amy-But aren't you going to check out some of these books before you go?**

 **Nakia-Later okay? I have to go..**

Nakia takes off running out of the Library. And Zelda leaves the computer café quickly but not before explaining she had to leave to Kaitlynn.

Amy gets suspicious because she sat around speaking with Nakia about what she wanted to do when she got out of school, and now she just gets up and rushes out of the library without checking out any books, so naturally Amy thinks, its suspicious.

So what does she think to do now? She thinks it'll be best if she followed her just to see if things are all right with her new friend.

Nakia sighs after getting the message from Jeremy, she then turns off her communicator and meets up with Zelda right where all the demon knights and the demon goat monster are. They stand side by side in a confrontation with the beasts.

 **Zelda-Oh and I thought today would be a pleasant day.**

 **Nakia-Where did these creeps come from?**

 **Zelda-No time to think about that now.**

 **Nakia-Yeah you're right.**

Amy rushes down to where she spots Nakia and Zelda.. She gasps immediately as she sees the monsters.

 **Amy-Oh my.. What in the world.**

She quickly sees a tree nearby and decides to climb it. She manages to do so and stays dormant in the branches. The many leaves hides her from being discovered.

Nakia turns on her communicator again, she frantically asks Jeremy.

 **Nakia-Jeremy where are the others?! We're going to need some help!**

Jeremy responds.

 **Jeremy-I'm still trying to contact them. Kimberly and Joey are on their way.**

Amy is astonished at what she hears and thinks to herself.

 **Amy-Wow, so her watch is some sort of a communication device. Totally far out.**

A nosey Kaitlynn can be found looking out from the computer café. She walks out of the building and into another building that is a lot closer to whats going on between Nakia, Zelda and the monsters. She asks herself.

 **Kaitlynn-What's going on here.. I wonder.**

Soon both Kaitlynn and Amy witness something they had never seen before.. They see two streaks of concentrated light appear in the sky, one white and the other blue. The lights land next to Nakia and Zelda and finally form into Kimberly and Joey. This astounds both Kaitlynn and Amy.

Nakia says to her friends.

 **Nakia-I don't know what these things are up to, but we're going to stop them right before they start!**

 **Everyone-Right!**

 **Nakia-So lets do it!**

Nakia and Zelda are on the right side and Kimberly and Joey are on the left side.. Nakia steps up a bit and says to them.

 **Nakia-READY?!**

They all nod in agreement and responds.

 **Everyone-READY!**

Kaitlynn and Amy watch with great interest.

They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

They are all found within a beautiful essence of the Universe, where now a yellow star appears and starts swirling all Nakia therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

Last but not least a blue star appears and swirls around as well as leave its energy all on Joey's body. It attaches itself to the center of his chest and this causes a huge explosion to completely engulf Joey's body. Very soon after an image of Joey's saw shark appears and forms onto his body as the explosion leaves. Joey has finally been transformed into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger and his body glows brightly blue.

The Demon Knights waste no time, they immediately attack the Power Rangers. Both Kaitlynn and Amy, not knowing of one another watch as they see the Rangers firsthand fight off evil.

Jeremy is still at the old weather station trying to get a hold of Ryan and Chet, but apparently they both are visiting Ryan's friend Todd who works at Dawson's Gas Station. The guys are giving Todd a hand at fixing a car so they don't have on their communicators right now.

Back at the fight. The Yellow Ranger has her daggers out and ready, and as soon as a demon knight attempts to strike her, she takes her glowing daggers and gives the demon knight a super wild cat swiping strike. The strike is so strong that when she gives it to the demon knight you can see the daggers make a glowing x like yellow imprint. The Demon Knight twirls around and around till it explodes.

Next, the Pink Ranger snaps her whip at a demon knight. She then quickly wraps it around the beast, and moves back. Now getting a firm grip, she yanks her whip back towards her, and as soon as she does this you hear a thunderous crashing sound, and what you see is a disoriented demon knight surging with pink lighting till it explodes.

Back at the gas station. Chet comes from up under the car wearing old overalls, he's also very oily and messy looking. He is on his way to the bathroom to wash some oil off of his hands when he hears a familiar beep. He stops walking and walks back over to where he and Ryan dropped their jackets which are in the front office. He looks into his jacket and pulls out his communicator and turns it on.

 **Chet-Yeah? Chet Here.**

Jeremy responds.

 **Jeremy-Ah! Finally!**

 **Chet-What's going on?**

 **Jeremy-You and Ryan need to meet up with the others.. There's trouble downtown..**

 **Chet-All right, got it!**

He turns off his communicator.

Back at the fight. The Blue Ranger has targeted three demon knights. He prepares his weapon and quickly aims it at them. Stupid as they are, they come running right towards him, that is until he fires his saw shark harpoon which quickly rips through all three demon knights and causes them all to explode.

One last demon knight remains. It seems to be the main one since its holding a crystal. So the White Ranger uses her ultimate attack to bring it down. She materializes her bow and arrow and aims it right at the knight. Then as she releases it, it becomes totally inflamed. The flaming arrow strikes the knight right in its chest. The impact causes a huge flaming explosion that soon takes the form of a fiery bird resembling the Phoenix. The Demon knight can now be seen being burned fiercely and the crystals as well. When its all over nothing remains, not even dust.

The Power Rangers regroup to take on the Demon Goat Monster. Before they attack, they hear two familiar voices up in the air. They look up and see both the Red and Green Rangers in doing marvelous cannonball flips.

They both land next to the monster. And with the quickness both Rangers do a double super high kick which sends the monster flying away a bit. It crashes hard into the ground.

The Red Ranger says to the others.

 **Red Ranger-All right guys, time to finish this thing off!**

They all say.

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT!**

The Red Ranger stands in front of the others, he then says out loud.

 **Red Ranger-ANIMAL SOULWAVE POWER!**

The others stand behind him as their bodies all start to glow. A few seconds later all of the Power Rangers have formed into their animal soul forms. Amy and Kaitlynn are really surprised to see this as well. They can't see the Rangers, but they can hear them say as they see the transparent animal forms rush towards the Goat Demon monster who's now standing up and trying to keep his balance.

 **Everyone-SNARLING TONARDO DRILL!**

Soon all of the Rangers in animal form swirl around till they form a side tornado drill. The goat demon monster looks up but its too late. The tornado drill does what its supposed to, it drills right into the monster's chest. The drill then breaks apart into resulting lighting which forms into the Power Rangers now on bended knee behind the fallen monster. As they keep there poses the monster twirls around and screams horrendously. It grabs onto its chest and falls into a very powerful surging explosion which slowly disappears.

The Power Rangers now all stand up and start cheering.

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah, all right we did it!**

 **Red Ranger-Good job everyone!**

 **White Ranger-Does this mean Dark Sinistar is back?**

The Red Ranger answers.

 **Red Ranger-Don't know. I would think if she were back the attack would have been a lot more difficult than it was.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah, those things had crystals, like they were going to try to bring her back or something.**

 **Blue Ranger-That's probably what they were planning.**

 **Red Ranger-Hmmm…**

Later on after the Rangers leave. Amy gets out of the tree and walks back over to the Library, and Kaitlynn goes back to the computer café. Although they don't know each other, they both start having the same thoughts regarding Nakia and Zelda, or better now known as the Yellow and Pink Star Force Power Rangers.

With the recent attack the Rangers decide that their hopes might be diminished. They once again put faith in never again seeing Dark Sinistar and her minions. Will they get their wish, or is it just false hope? Find out…


	71. A Silent Cry for Help

Chapter 71 A Silent Cry for Help

On the moon, a bright surge appears and floats into Dark Sinistar's palace. It begins to flash for a few seconds then it disappears and heads towards earth.

Two days after the surge made its way to earth a new girl just arrived at Terra Falls High School. Her name is Marisa. Now Marisa is 15 years old, she has a medium build, blonde hair, brown eyes and she's wearing a jean skirt, a black tank top and sneakers. She also has one of the fakest bad attitudes you're ever going to see. And there's something else you need to know. Marisa has moved to this new high school because it was the only way she could escape the dreaded Dead Blood Gang. And even though she was transferred she still fears the gang will find her. She goes to the counselors office to get her locker assignment.

Kimberly walks into the school with her friends Nakia and Zelda. They all are wearing their color coded colors in the forms of t shirts, skirts, and comforter shoes. Nakia has her hair up in a ponytail and Zelda has hers up in two pig tails. They break away to go to their lockers.

Kimberly is just opening her locker when she notices a girl right next to her having trouble with opening hers. She walks over to her and asks.

 **Kimberly-Hey you need some help?**

The girl angrily snaps at her.

 **Marisa-NO! Does it look like it?!**

Kimberly backs away a bit and says.

 **Kimberly-Sorry. It just seemed like you were having a bit of trouble with your locker.**

 **Marisa-I'll get it right!**

 **Kimberly-O.k.**

After that unpleasant run in, Kimberly finds she has three classes with the girl. And whats worse yet is that their home room teacher asks Kimberly to show Marisa around when she has time. So when the next to the final period ends, she sees Marisa struggling with her locker again. She goes up to her and takes a deep breath, she then holds out her hand reluctantly in an attempt to try and be friendly.

 **Kimberly-Hi. I'm Kimberly…**

Marisa says nothing, she eventually opens her locker and puts in her books. Kimberly sighs and says.

 **Kimberly-I was asked to show you around the school.. Now if you don't want to be shown around just say so and I'll go away.**

Marisa rudely responds but in a frantic way.

 **Marisa-Look I don't need your help! I've got to get out of here before they find me!**

Kimberly asks.

 **Kimberly-Before who finds you?**

 **Marisa-The..**

She stops and shakes her head violently.

 **Marisa-None of your business!**

 **Kimberly-But its not even time to go home yet.**

 **Marisa-Yeah, well who cares! They think I'm not smart! I bet they know I transferred to this high school and will try to surprise me by showing up an hour before its time to go home. Well you know what… I'm leaving now!**

Kimberly steps aside as Marisa bullies her way through the hall. She looks at her and starts to wonder.

 **Kimberly-Who's after her.. I wonder.**

Marisa manages to leave the school without running into any trouble. Soon eight unfamiliar people (4 guys and 4 girls) show up in the back of the school. They are all wearing similar outfits and with jackets which say "Dead Blood Gang" and has a skull and bones insignia imprinted on the back. One of the guys who has a muscular build, dark black hair and a mean look says.

 **Shane-I know she's here.. I can smell her fear.. And it looks like her transferring led us right to the ones who have the answers we need and want .. This school is it! Ha!**

One of the girls who's slightly overweight and has brown hair and eyes responds to what he just said.

 **Ursula-We have to find her. And make her pay for leaving us..**

Shane says.

 **Shane-Yeah but don't forget our mission.. We have something more important to take care of. And I think Marisa is just the bait we need in order to get answers to our questions!**

They all nod in agreement.

After school lets out Kimberly meets up with Nakia and Zelda outside. They start talking but stop when Kimberly says.

 **Kimberly-I've got a problem.**

Lots of students start coming out so they stand next to a tree so they can listen to what Kimberly has to say.

 **Nakia-Whats up?**

 **Kimberly-Well there's a new girl who um seems to be in serious trouble.**

 **Zelda-What kind of trouble?**

 **Kimberly-She was rude to me at first, but the second time I tried to talk to her, she was actually frightened of something, or better yet, she was frightened of someone who's trying to find her I guess.**

 **Nakia-What did she say?**

 **Kimberly-I can't remember exactly, but trust me she was scared of someone. Or more than one person anyway.**

 **Zelda-Hmm.. Well is she still here?**

 **Kimberly-No, she left. And really quick.**

 **Nakia-Maybe tomorrow you can talk to her.**

 **Kimberly-I'll try. But she's not asking for help.**

 **Nakia-Kim, sometimes you don't have to ask for help.. Sometimes not asking is a silent cry for help.**

Kimberly looks at Nakia and nods.

 **Kimberly-I understand.**

 **Nakia-Good.**

Nakia looks around sees the school being emptied as more students walk out. She sighs when she doesn't see Ryan.

 **Nakia-Where is he?**

 **Zelda-Maybe he got held up in class or something.**

 **Nakia-Possible. Wish he'd hurry.**

A few more minutes pass and soon Ryan is the last to come out of the school. He see's Nakia, Zelda and Kimberly waiting for him at the oak tree. Nakia walks over to him and asks.

 **Nakia-What took you so long?**

 **Ryan-I had to help the coach put up the basketballs and footballs. Then he asked me what I wanted to do after I get out of high school.**

 **Nakia-What did you say?**

 **Ryan-I told him go to college.. And he said its possible I could get a scholarship.. A football scholarship.**

Nakia smiles..

 **Nakia-Really?**

 **Ryan-Yeah, but I have to keep up my grades.**

 **Nakia-Oh that's wonderful sweetie.**

She kisses him on his left cheek.. Then they both walk back over to Zelda and Kimberly. Now all of them walk into the student parking lot and over to Ryan's car.

A powerful surge appears behind them and strikes the ground. Nakia turns around and soon the others as well. They gasp as they see a large metal monster with a complete metallic body build and a very unhappy looking face. He speaks in a large tone.

 **Surgicon-Power Rangers!**

They step forward. Ryan asks.

 **Ryan-Who are you?!**

 **Surgicon-I am Surgicon! Now tell me…Where is my master?! Where is Dark Sinistar?!**

 **Ryan-Hopefully back in hell!**

 **Nakia-Yeah!**

 **Surgicon-I want answers! NOW!**

Surgicon releases horrendous amounts of power through his eyes. They strike Ryan and the others badly, making them fall onto the hard cemented lot.

 **Everyone-UGGHHHH!**

Surgicon says in a more calm tone.

 **Surgicon-You'll tell me what I want to know.. Real soon.**

His eyes flash and this causes his body to spin around continuously until he disappears.

Nakia gets up and so do the others. She speaks.

 **Nakia-Oh man, another one of those surge things.**

 **Ryan-How many of them are there.. Jeez! I thought we'd have some peace around here with Sinistar gone.**

 **Kimberly-He just bailed out when he had the upper hand.**

 **Zelda-Doesn't make sense.**

 **Kimberly-I have a feeling we'll soon find out what that thing is really up to.**

 **Ryan-Be alert Rangers.. Be very alert.**

The next day, Kimberly sees Marisa at her locker. She opens it this time with no problem. Kimberly decides to walk over to her and talk.

 **Kimberly-Hi.. How are you today?**

Marisa turns around and sighs when she notices its Kimberly.

 **Marisa-What do you want from me?**

 **Kimberly-I'd like to help you. In any way I can.**

 **Marisa-There's nothing you can do. Nothing at all.**

 **Kimberly-Well maybe there is. All you have to do is tell me what the problem is.**

 **Marisa-Don't even worry yourself about it. After all its not your problem.**

Just then, the same eight teens from yesterday show up and walk over to Marisa's locker. Marisa doesn't notice because she's back to looking for a book. But she hears a familiar voice.

 **Shane-Hi Marisa. Long time no see..**

Kimberly notices the totally wicked outfits they all have one. She steps back to her own locker but listens carefully to whats being said. She also pays close to attention to Marisa's obviously clamming up and scared look. She thinks to herself.

 **Kimberly-Those must be the creeps who's totally scaring her. I've got to do something.**

Kimberly closes her locker and walks back over to Marisa. She says in a strong tone.

 **Kimberly-Hey, come on its time to go and see the principal.. Remember he doesn't like tardiness when he's called for you. And if you don't show he'll be looking for you. And believe me he's totally whacked out when he's been disobeyed. So come on now.**

The leader of the gang, Shane backs away and smirks evilly. He moves closer to Kimberly and says in a whisper.

 **Shane-Back off..**

Kimberly looks at him but doesn't cower down. She says to him.

 **Kimberly-You don't scare me.**

Shane responds to that.

 **Shane-Oh no?**

His eyes mysteriously glow as he speaks.

 **Shane-Your way out of your league.. Oh but trust me we plan to deal with you later as well.**

Kimberly gasps and takes a hold of Marisa's arm. She then closes Marisa's locker and takes off slightly running with her. Marisa says.

 **Marisa-Thanks.. And by the way I'm Marisa.**

They make it to the front office.. Kimberly looks at Marisa and says.

 **Kimberly-Okay we should be fine here.. Now listen, I want to talk to you and help you, but we can't do anything right now. So I'll talk to you after school okay?**

 **Marisa-But…**

 **Kimberly-Look if those creeps are the ones you're afraid of then well, they already know you're here obviously. Don't worry you'll be protected.**

 **Marisa-How? There's eight of them.**

 **Kimberly-Trust me.. Don't worry. But for now.. I want you to give me their names. Just in case they start bothering you again before we get out of school.**

Marisa begins to speak but Kimberly stops her. She takes out a pen and a small notepad. Then she says.

 **Kimberly-Go ahead.**

 **Marisa-Shane. Ursula. Rick. Gina. Ian. Casey. Omar. And Nancy.**

Kimberly finishes writing the names down just as the first bell rings. She puts it in her book bag and looks back up at Marisa.

 **Kimberly-Let's get to class.**

 **Marisa-Okay.**

In class, Kimberly barely pays attention except for the names she plans to give to the principal if Marisa is bothered again. Kimberly thinks about what Shane said to her earlier, about taking care of her later. She doesn't really mean to but she looks at the names closer, mainly because she's bored. As she looks she begins to think really hard. She looks at the name Shane, then Ursula, then Rick, Gina, Ian, Casey, Omar and finally Nancy. Something about these names are really bothering her, but she doesn't know what that something is.

A few more minutes of thinking she decides to look again, she figures out that maybe she can satisfy worries by maybe taking a letter from each name and putting them together. She thinks it may give her some sort of path. So she takes the first letter of each name and puts them together.. And what they spell out makes her gasp in her mind that is. She then says to herself.

 **Kimberly-No way! I don't believe it!**

She calms down and continues to speak to herself.

 **Kimberly-But why Marisa. Hmm.. I definitely have to tell the others.**

The day rolls on by and soon school lets out. Kimberly takes Marisa to meet Nakia and Zelda. They all walk out of the school and to the back. Kimberly then speaks to Nakia and Zelda as Marisa looks around frantically.

 **Kimberly-Listen I know who's messing with Marisa.**

 **Zelda-Who?**

 **Kimberly-Surgicon.**

Before either of them have the chance to say anything, Kimberly explains how she found out. Nakia gasps and so does Zelda.

 **Nakia-I don't believe it..**

 **Kimberly-I couldn't believe it either. But its true.**

Just then blasts of metallic power comes from out of nowhere and strikes Nakia, Zelda and Kimberly. They all fall to the ground.. Kimberly looks up and yells at Marisa.

 **Kimberly-MARISA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**

Marisa says.

 **Marisa-But.. But..**

Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-DO WHAT SHE SAYS! GO, NOW!**

Marisa starts running away from the area. She doesn't leave entirely though, instead she hides behind a bush.

Nakia and the others stand up. They see the same eight teens Kim saw earlier. They hear Shane say.

 **Shane-So you found us out eh.. Who cares.**

Shane puts his hand on his chest and causes a blinding glow. The glow causes all eight teens to combine into one. When the glowing dies down the evil Surgicon is revealed.

Marisa is shocked at what she just saw.

 **Marisa-Oh my goodness.**

Surgicon says to Nakia and the others.

 **Surgicon-Prepare to die!**

Nakia answers back in a snap.

 **Nakia-NOT TODAY!**

Kimberly steps up and says with force.

 **Kimberly-Come on girls, lets show this walking trash compacter who he's messing with, ready?!**

Zelda and Nakia respond as they step up next to Kimberly.

 **Zelda-Ready!**

 **Nakia-Lets do it!**

All three girls raise their right arms, they then shout out.

 **Kimberly, Zelda and Nakia-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Suddenly three beams of light shine down on the girls, white, pink and yellow. The beams cause three explosions which quickly transforms Kimberly into the White Ranger, Zelda into the Pink Ranger and Nakia into the Yellow Ranger.

Marisa's eyes almost pop out of her sockets as she quietly says.

 **Marisa-They're Power Rangers and.. Kim.. Is the White Ranger..**

Surgicon fires more blasts but this time the Rangers leap out of the way. The White Ranger jumps high up into the sky and extends her right leg, she then delivers a powerful kick right in Surgicon's face. He yells out a bit and falls onto his back.

 **Surgicon-UGH! YOU'LL REGRET THAT WHITE RANGER!**

The White Ranger lands next to the other Rangers. Surgicon gets back on his feet and says in a smug tone.

 **Surgicon-They don't call me Surgicon for nothing!**

He leans down and punches the ground hard. This causes mini quake that begins to rumble under the Rangers. Soon the ground bursts with painful electrical power. They all scream out in agony as they feel the horrible pain surge through their bodies. They all fall on the ground.

 **Power Rangers-UGHHH!**

Surgicon laughs and walks by over by the bush because he knows Marisa is there but doesn't make it known. He says as he raises his arm.

 **Surgicon-Tell me where Dark Sinistar is now!**

A glowing power from his hand causes Marisa to float up into the sky. The Rangers see and gasp.

 **Surgicon-That's right Rangers! Tell me where she is now or I'll destroy Marisa!**

Marisa starts panicking. And the White Ranger yells out.

 **White Ranger-PUT HER DOWN, YOU BRUTE!**

His power raises Marisa even higher.. He then says.

 **Surgicon-As you wish! Hahaha!**

His power stops and Marisa begins to fall. The Ranger say one by one.

 **Yellow Ranger-NO!**

 **Pink Ranger-OH NO!**

 **White Ranger-MARISA!**

Suddenly a blue streak of light appears right under Marisa. The light forms into the Blue Ranger holding his arms out. He successfully catches her in his arms. She looks at him and says.

 **Marisa-Thank you.**

The Blue Ranger puts her down and responds.

 **Blue Ranger-No problem..**

He then pushes her behind him as Surgicon begins to move closer. Just as he's about to attack he feels a clawed hook chain rip into his chest and wrap around his body. He then turns around and sees the Green Ranger. The Red Ranger then appears and gives Surgicon a super slashing strike.

He groans out as his body begins to set off small explosions and cause him pain.

The Rangers regroup and watch as Surgicon gets back on his feet with the chain still wrapped around him through his chest. Soon it disappears and causes a green energy to seep into his metal body and strike him constantly. He yells out again. The White Ranger says to the Pink and Yellow Rangers.

 **White Ranger-Time for a permanent melt down!**

 **Yellow Ranger-You got it!**

 **Pink Ranger-Definitely!**

Knowing exactly what to do, the Yellow Ranger stands on Surgicon's right side as the Pink Ranger stands on his left while the White Ranger moves a few feet away.

Now both the Pink and Yellow Rangers execute a very slow and powerful double back flip which causes their feet to kick Surgicon up in the air.. Next, as he is up in the air the White Ranger jumps up and fires a super fiery flaming arrow at Surgicon. The arrow strikes him right in the chest and causes his entire body to flame. He screams out in agony as his body starts to melt and fall.

 **Surgicon-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NOOO!**

Nothing of Surgicon is left but a small flame that hit's the ground and disappears.

The next day Kimberly sees Marisa at her locker again, she turns around and sees Kimberly.. She smiles and says to her as she walks over.

 **Marisa-Thanks a lot. I appreciate what you and your friends did for me.**

 **Kimberly-No problem at all Marisa.**

Marisa asks in a whisper.

 **Marisa-What's it like being a Power Ranger?**

Kimberly responds in a whisper.

 **Kimberly-Its challenging and sometimes fun. But not all the time.. And hey.. don't go spreading that around.**

 **Marisa-Don't worry. I won't.**

Kimberly smiles. She goes over to her locker, opens it and gets out the books she'll need for the day. Marisa walks with Kimberly to their first class, they both start smiling and laughing and talking about whatever because now they feel like real friends.


	72. The Break Up

Chapter 72 The Break Up

Quietness, calmness, nothing can be seen or heard as Dark Sinistar's palace still rests upon the moon. Everything seems okay except for when another surge appears right in the heart of the Universe and makes its way to her palace. When it arrives it flashes around like the others before it and suddenly disappears. The surge makes its way towards Earth..

On a plane that has just left Paris France is making its way towards the city of Terra Falls. Everything is calm, that is until a mysterious lighting bolt surge strikes the plane. Everyone inside is in a panic but it only lasts for a few minutes because everything calms back down again.. The pilot sighs with relief as he continues to fly the plane right to its correct destination.

A beautiful day starts in the city of Terra Falls. Jeremy is expecting a visit from his friend Jacques who wrote him a few weeks ago letting him know that he'll be visiting the city. Jacques is a very handsome Frenchman who absolutely loves to paint, in fact whenever he gets mad or frustrated at something the only thing that calms him down is when he paints. He takes his anger and his frustration, puts them together and comes up with a beautiful outlet in the form of a painting.

Jeremy is found sitting in the main computer room at the old weather station, he is wearing jeans, a white t shirt, and tennis shoes. Joey walks into the room wearing shorts, a black tank top and sneakers. He asks him.

 **Joey-Hey what are you doing Jeremy?**

Jeremy answers without turning around.

 **Jeremy-Just scanning the area.**

 **Joey-Oh.. I thought your friend Jacques was supposed to be here today?**

 **Jeremy-He's arriving in a couple of hours.**

 **Joey-What station? Bus? Train? Airport?**

 **Jeremy-He's coming from Paris, France.**

 **Joey-Ahh so airport.**

Joey asks in an obvious tone.

 **Joey-So you need anyone to take you to go and get him?**

Jeremy realizes what Joey is trying to do. He answers.

 **Jeremy-No.. But I do get the point. You want to meet him right?**

 **Joey-Yeah.. You said he was into art. And I'd like to get into the field myself.**

 **Jeremy-Really now?**

 **Joey-Yeah.. I just never told anyone. But I'd like to do that and especially since I don't have a job here anymore.**

Jeremy sighs..

 **Jeremy-Yeah.. Sounds cool to me Joey. This was a beautiful place.. Not anymore though. But oh well, times change.**

As the day lingers on, Jeremy picks up his friend at the airport. Jacques is 6'1, has very short pitch black hair, brown eyes and a strong muscular build. Jeremy easily spots him because he's the only guy wearing a business type black suit.. That or the fact he's waving his hands like crazy and yelling Jeremy. Hehe.. He helps him put in five suitcases into the trunk of his car and when finished he says.

 **Jeremy-Jeez man.. How much stuff did you pack for this vacation?**

Like I said earlier, Jacques is Frenchman, and so when he speaks English, you can hear a bit of his accent.

 **Jacques-I know I said a vacation.. But its kind of like um.. How do you say… um.. Permanently.**

Jeremy is slightly shocked.

 **Jeremy-What do you mean permanently?**

 **Jacques-I have left France to come here to America..**

 **Jeremy-Obviously, but why to stay?**

 **Jacques-Better opportunities for what I want to do in life.**

 **Jeremy-Ohh..**

 **Jacques-You don't sound enthusiastic about it Jeremy.**

 **Jeremy-Its just a bit of a shock, that's all.**

 **Jacques-Hmmm.**

The next day Jeremy introduces Jacques to Joey, Nakia and Chet at the weather station. Ryan shows up later on and finds Nakia staring deeply at Jacques and the guys sitting on the chairs looking a bit bugged. He walks over to Chet and asks.

 **Ryan-What's going on?**

Chet answers.

 **Chet-Oh she's talking to him about how she adores French guys and art..**

Ryan exclaims over the statement.

 **Ryan-Say what?!**

Ryan walks over to Nakia, who's uncontrollably giggling to whatever Jacques is saying. He sort of pushes her to the side a bit and puts his hand out at Jacques. The firmness of his gesture causes Jacques to stop talking and shake his hand. Ryan then says to Jacques in a calm tone.

 **Ryan-She's taken..**

Jacques responds to that.

 **Jacques-I was only speaking to her.. Answering her questions about France.**

Nakia interrupts.

 **Nakia-Yeah Ryan..**

Ryan turns around and says to her.

 **Ryan-Sorry babe.. You just seemed like you were a little bit too happy around this guy.**

She whispers to him.

 **Nakia-There's nothing to worry about baby. Its you I love.**

She kisses him on his lips. Everyone starts oohing and awwing to Nakia's and Ryan's kiss.

Jacques watches and becomes a bit jealous. He decides on something that could destroy Ryan and Nakia's relationship, but that will come later..

Jacques returns to Jeremy's apartment where's he staying for the time being. He goes into his room to try and find something that will help the headache he just got. He searches in his suitcases but doesn't find anything immediately.. Instead his eyes start to slightly flash, he stops and gets up on his feet. He then opens up the closet and takes out a painting he completed not long ago. The painting is quite peculiar, it is of a skull being held by a woman's hand.. He looks closely at it and smirks..

Later on that night Nakia walks home.. She goes upstairs to the bathroom so she can change out of her clothes and take a shower. When finished, she puts on her night gown and bathrobe. She goes to her room and sits down on her bed, just then her phone starts to ring. She looks at the clock and sees it says 10:35. She smirks to herself and says.

 **Nakia-Ryan..**

She picks it up and immediately says.

 **Nakia-Ryan! Hey..**

She gets an answer but not from whom she'd expected it from. Instead its Jacques.

 **Jacques-Hello.. It is not Ryan..**

Nakia gasps.

 **Nakia-What in the world.. How did you get my number?**

Jacques chuckles slightly..

 **Jacques-Calm down pretty one.. I just wanted to know if I could paint your picture.**

 **Nakia-That's not the point.. I want to know where you got my number.**

Jacques completely ignores Nakia's request. Instead he keeps asking the same question. Nakia gets angry and hangs up on him, but a few seconds later the phone rings again. She picks it up and finds out its Jacques once again.. He says.

 **Jacques-I don't like being hung up on.. Its not very nice..**

Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!**

 **Jacques-How can you treat me so badly when all I want to do is paint your picture? I feel painting your picture will allow me to express my feelings.**

 **Nakia-FEELINGS?! I just met you earlier today!**

 **Jacques-That doesn't matter. I feel something for you.**

 **Nakia-You are crazy..**

 **Jacques-Don't be so cruel.. Just give me a chance.**

 **Nakia-Hello.. I have a boyfriend!**

 **Jacques-A simple setback.. I can prove to you that I am much more worthy than he is.**

 **Nakia-You don't know anything.. I love Ryan and I will always love Ryan and you know what?! There's absolutely nothing you can do that will break us up.. So goodbye!**

 **Jacques-Don't be so sure about that. Pretty one.**

 **Nakia-I am warning you, do you hear me.. I am telling you to leave me alone, go away and leave me alone!**

 **Jacques-But I want so desperately to win your heart! It would be a shame to have to cut it out of you instead.**

Nakia gasps with sheer fright but she keeps it together within herself and responds directly to what Jacques had just said to her.

 **Nakia-You come near me and I guarantee there won't be enough pieces of you left to pick up, got it psycho?!**

Before he has the chance to say anything else, Nakia slams her phone and ends up hanging up on him, she then notices her hands glowing brightly yellow as she says to herself.

 **Nakia-He doesn't know who he's fucking with!**

She then calms down which also stops her hands from glowing yellow as well. She now takes her phone off the hook so she cant get anymore calls for the night while she thinks deeply to herself.

 **Nakia-Oh great, another nut after me. He's totally weird and psychotic.. I've got to talk to my friends tomorrow morning about this.**

She finally falls asleep.. Meanwhile back at Jeremy's apartment Jacques is still in his room, but this time he's painting. He hears a faint woman's voice in his head saying.

 **Faint Woman's Voice-With the power I hold.. I shall grant your hearts desire. Paint your picture for I shall give it life for you to have your hearts desire.**

Jacques's eyes start to flash quickly this time. He then says in a whispering monotone voice.

 **Jacques-Yes.. Nakia shall be mine.. I shall paint a picture of her then it will all fall into place.**

The next day arrives.. Nakia gets up after slapping her alarm clock off of her dresser. She yawns and says.

 **Nakia-AWW morning already! Ughh!**

She gets up and goes to the bathroom.. Meanwhile, Jacques has stayed up all night finishing up his new painting. He looks at it and sighs with awe.. The painting is a picture of Nakia, wearing a long yellow dress with a slit in the back. He turns to the other painting of a skull being held by a woman's hand.. He listens as he hears the same voice.

 **Faint Woman's Voice-You have completed your painting of the one you desire.. Now I shall release her from your dreams and make her your reality.**

The painting of the skull begins to glow and soon it extracts a powerful beam that hit's the painting of Nakia. The beams expands all around the painting till it forms into what looks like a very bright doorway.. Jacques opens his eyes a bit but covers them due to the high intensity of the light. Soon when everything dies down… Jacques opens his eyes completely and sees a totally complete replica of the real Nakia.

He gasps as he looks her up in down..

 **Jacques-This replica shall do nicely to make monsieur Ryan jealous.. And then the real Nakia shall be mine… And now to put phase two into action..**

The painting of the skull being held by the woman's hand begins to slightly glow…

Later on Nakia meets up with her friends Zelda and Kimberly at the mall.. They are all wearing casual clothes today with their respected color codes. Nakia sighs and doesn't feel like doing much shopping which is a total shock to both Zelda and Kimberly. Finally she asks as they make their way over to the shoe department. The time is 2:29.

 **Nakia-I have a major problem..**

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-What's wrong?**

 **Nakia-You know that guy, Jacques?**

 **Zelda-Oh yeah Joey told us about him.**

 **Kimberly-We haven't met him though yet.**

 **Nakia-You're not missing much.**

 **Kimberly-What do you mean?**

 **Nakia-Well last night he called my house.**

 **Zelda-What? Why?**

 **Nakia-I think he's in love with me.**

 **Zelda-In love with you? He just met you.**

 **Nakia-That's what I said.**

 **Zelda-And you already have a boyfriend.**

 **Nakia-I said that to him too. He sounded so seriously crazy over the phone last night.. He scared me..**

 **Kimberly-What did Ryan say?**

 **Nakia-I haven't told him yet.. He's at the auto shop with his friend Todd, and I don't want to bother him with it yet.**

 **Kimberly-Listen.. Don't wait too long, otherwise he might get mad at you.**

 **Nakia-I know.**

At the old weather station Joey walks into the main computer room where he finds Jeremy sitting at the main computer scanning.. He asks.

 **Joey-Hey where's Jacques?**

Jeremy answers as he still continues to scan..

 **Jeremy-He said he had something important to do.. He'll be here later.**

 **Joey-Okay because I really want him to show me some of his paintings just to give me an idea of how I want to paint.**

 **Jeremy-Okay..**

The time now 2:30, a dirty Ryan and Todd get up from under one of the old cars they were working on to take a short break.. Todd walks into the store area to get a couple of snacks and drinks. Shortly, Ryan spots a girl who looks just like Nakia standing out in front of the shop wearing a long yellow dress and with a guy.. He blinks his eyes a few times till he's finally sure that the girl he see's is Nakia and the guy he see's is Jacques..

Now seeing this makes Ryan totally mad.. He leaves the shop and confronts them both not knowing that Jacques is only speaking to a replica instead of the real thing.. He quickly pushes the so called real Nakia behind him, but she just moves back up and yells at him.

 **Replica Nakia-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!**

Ryan becomes confused.. He responds.

 **Ryan-What are you doing with this creep? You were supposed to be with Zelda and**

 **Kimberly.. Ya know, shopping, right?!**

 **Replica Nakia-I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially you.**

 **Ryan-What are you talking about?**

 **Replica Nakia-I'm talking about I don't want to be with you anymore.. I want to be with Jacques.**

And with those words spoken, the replica walks back over to Jacques and takes his right arm into her arm. She looks at Ryan and says.

 **Replica Nakia-You're nothing but a joke anyway.. I don't know what I saw in you.. But thank goodness Jacques here made me realize what a real loser you are!**

She looks at Jacques and slowly moves towards his lips with her lips as she says in a whisper.

 **Replica Nakia-And what a real man.. You are..**

She kisses Jacques. Ryan is totally pissed off now. He yells out.

 **Ryan-HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

The replica smirks at Ryan and responds to that.

 **Replica Nakia-I haven't done anything.. So just leave me alone.**

Jacques says with total confidence.

 **Jacques-I am sorry Ryan but she's not your girlfriend anymore.. I suggest you leave her be from now on..**

He looks back at the replica and says.

 **Jacques-Lets go..**

They both leave slowly, Ryan tries to stop them but he is pushed away. Finally when they're gone, Ryan lets out a huge angry yell that lasts for a good minute. And even when he stops yelling he feels no relief. He falls to his knees and begins to slightly sob…


	73. A Distressed Damsel in Yellow

Chapter 73 A Distressed Damsel in Yellow

Ryan leaves the shop without telling Todd anything.. He gets in his car and drives off to his apartment.. When he gets there he takes off his oily clothes and jumps into the shower.. As he washes himself he starts to think about what just happened between Nakia and himself a few minutes ago.

Nakia, Zelda and Kimberly goes over to the auto shop, they find Todd but see no sign of Ryan or his car. Nakia walks into the auto shop and asks Todd who's now looking a bit frustrated and asks.

 **Nakia-Hey have you seen Ryan?**

Todd looks at Nakia from the soda machine.

 **Todd-Yeah he was here earlier but took off.**

 **Nakia-Do you know where?**

 **Todd-No, he was supposed to help me work on a car today.. He didn't tell me anything.. I took a break and when I came back he left.**

 **Nakia-I wonder whats wrong.**

 **Todd-Sorry I wouldn't know.**

Nakia walks back outside and tells her friends what Todd just told her.

 **Zelda-What? Maybe he went looking for you..**

 **Nakia-Ryan had no reason to look for me.. He said he was going to be here all day helping his friend out.**

 **Kimberly-Hmm, strange he took off like that.**

 **Nakia-I'm going to find him.**

 **Kimberly-Maybe you should just try to call him.. If you actually look for him we'll all be tired before its over.**

 **Nakia-Or maybe I'll just go over to his apartment.**

Zelda sighs.

 **Zelda-Oh his apartment is so far from here.**

Nakia realizes the distance and sighs too.

 **Nakia-Well I guess I'll call him from my house then.**

 **Zelda-Good idea.**

The girls leave the auto shop and soon they part.. Nakia gets home and rushes upstairs to her bed room.. She puts her bags in her closet then jumps on her bed. She picks up her phone and dials Ryan's number. The phone rings and rings and rings but Ryan doesn't pick up. Nakia says in a stern tone as Ryan's phone continues to ring.

 **Nakia-Pick Up Ryan! Pick Up!**

She soon hangs up her phone.. She lays back on her bed and says.

 **Nakia-Oh I wish I had some way to search for him.**

Something in her mind snaps and she slaps her forehead slightly.

 **Nakia-Of course! My communicator! Duh!**

She chuckles.

 **Nakia-I'll just use my communicator to talk to him.. He's probably out driving somewhere.**

Nakia turns on her wrist communicator and presses the red star button.. She then says.

 **Nakia-Ryan, come in, this is Nakia..**

She gets no answer, but continues to say.

 **Nakia-Ryan, come in! Where are you?!**

She growls.

 **Nakia-Ugh! Where are you Ryan?!**

Again no answer. She turns off her communicator and sighs again..

 **Nakia-Where is he?!**

She figures that he will get in touch with her later on.. Time passes and Nakia falls asleep without changing into her usual night gown.

At Ryan's apartment, he is sitting on his couch wearing nothing but a pair of red shorts, he is trying to watch TV but he really is having a bit of trouble because his mind is filled with frustration and his heart is filled with hurt and anger as he continues to think Nakia broke up with him for Jacques. He says to himself..

 **Ryan-Why did this happen! I thought we were happy together!**

He angrily flips through the channels using the remote control, then when he finds nothing he wants to watch, he throws the remote across the living room.

Meanwhile, at Jeremy's apartment in one room, Jacques stares at the painting of a woman's hand holding a skull as his eyes flash continuously and listens to the same faint woman's voice speak to him.

 **Faint Woman Voice-Phase one has worked. The strong Yellow Ranger is confused and so now is the time to capture her!**

Jacques says in a monotone voice.

 **Jacques-Yes, as you wish..**

Everything fades to black.. A school day arrives and so Nakia is found waking up, she slaps her alarm clock once again and hops out of bed.. She scratches her head a bit, yawns and realizes Ryan hadn't gotten in contact with her. The time now is 6:30 am. Despite the earliness, Nakia decides to call Ryan now.

She picks up her phone and dials his number. It rings, and rings, but finally it is picked up. A very sleepy sounding Ryan answers in a sluggish tone.

 **Ryan-Hello..**

Nakia says frantically.

 **Nakia-Ryan! I have been trying to call you all night, well not all night, I fell asleep, but I've been worried.. What happened to you?!**

He doesn't answer.

 **Nakia-Ryan? You there? Hello?**

Again he doesn't answer. Nakia thinks maybe he fell asleep on her so she says again but louder.

 **Nakia-RYAN! TALK TO ME!**

Before she knew it, Ryan actually hangs up on her. She gasps for air in her mind, as if her mind lost all oxygen.. But the only thing that means is she can't believe he hung up on her like that. She tries to call back but all she hears is a busy signal. She tries calling again after she gets out of the shower and dressed for school (which is a black jean skirt a yellow blouse and tennis shoes) but again, all she gets is a busy signal. She angrily hangs up the phone..

 **Nakia-What is wrong with him.. Jeez!**

She sits on her bed and starts to feel bad.. So bad that she doesn't want to go to school.. Soon her phone rings, she picks it up and says.

 **Nakia-Hello?**

An unexpected voice answers.

 **Jacques-Hello.. Pretty one.**

Nakia gasps.

 **Nakia-What do you want from me?!**

 **Jacques-Only some time to talk to you.**

 **Nakia-I don't want to talk to you… I told you, I already have a boyfriend**

 **Jacques-No you don't..**

 **Nakia-What?! What are you talking about?**

 **Jacques-You don't have a boyfriend anymore.. But I will fix that quickly.**

 **Nakia-Stop calling me!**

Nakia quickly hangs up on Jacques.

 **Nakia-Weirdo.**

Nakia leaves her house and decides that even though she really doesn't want to walk to school, she feels she has no choice.. Besides the walk might do her mind some good..

She crosses the street and heads over towards Main street. When she gets there she walks along the very long sidewalk that is until a few unwelcome guests appear. She gasps as three demon knights surround her.

 **Nakia-Oh! Not now! I'm really not in the mood!**

They attempt to grab her but she fiercely attacks. She super back kicks one onto its back, and then leaps up and over the one in front of her. When she lands on her feet she kicks that one in the face and knocks it down. Then finally the last one falls due to Nakia's floor sweeping swoop, but it doesn't have a chance to hit the ground.. She quickly gets up and does a super tornado kick which sends the demon knight flying straight to the ground.

A few seconds later all three demon knights explode into a heavy black smoke. Nakia says victoriously.

 **Nakia-Well that takes care of them!**

Suddenly a very ugly monster with a plump cylinder shape body frame and wearing a whacked out but colorful outfit appears right behind Nakia. She turns around and gasps.

 **Nakia-What!**

The monster says in a boring but over done falsetto tone.

 **Artissimo-I am Artissimo and you're coming with me Yellow Ranger! We have special plans for you..**

Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-I'm not going anywhere with you fat boy, so get lost!**

Nakia prepares to transform but the monster blasts her with its power. She falls on the ground.

 **Nakia-Ugh!**

Artissimo grabs Nakia and smirks.

 **Artissimo-You were saying?**

He laughs and soon they both disappear.

Later on during the day, Zelda begins to worry since she hadn't heard from Nakia at all during the day, and when she called her house, she found she wasn't there. Zelda also tried calling Ryan's apartment but she got no answer. She walks by Kimberly's locker (wearing pink jeans, a white and blue stripped shirt and tennis shoes) and waits for her to show up, which eventually she does. Kimberly is wearing black pants, a white tank top and tennis shoes.

Zelda says to Kim..

 **Zelda-I'm really worried.. I haven't heard anything from either Nakia or Ryan today.**

 **Kimberly-Maybe they're skipping school to spend some time together.**

Zelda thinks for a minute.

 **Zelda-Hmm I never thought of it like that.. But I'm still worried because they're not answering their communicators either.**

 **Kimberly-Of course they wouldn't, if they're out together.**

Zelda sighs a bit with slight relief.

 **Zelda-I suppose so.. But I still think something isn't quite right.**

Meanwhile, in another dimension and inside of a cavern Nakia can be seen laying on a very large and rocky stone. Her arms and legs have been subdued due to chains being connected to her. She yells out into the mist but gets no response. Not the kind she wanted anyway.

A familiar figure comes walking out of the mist holding a painting. He soon comes into view and this makes Nakia gasp even more. She says.

 **Nakia-Jacques!? You?! But..**

He doesn't say anything.. Instead his body begins to glow brightly. When the brightness dies down Nakia sees Jacques on the ground and the hideous monster standing before her holding the painting of a skull being held by a woman's hand.

 **Nakia-Whats going on here?!**

Artissimo answers.

 **Artissimo-You aren't a bright one are you?!**

 **Nakia-Kiss my ass!**

 **Artissimo-Hahaha! You have been chosen by our great and powerful master to serve as a host!**

 **Nakia-A host?! For what?!**

 **Artissimo-If it weren't for that human.**

He looks at Jacques and continues to say.

 **Artissimo-Then I would of never been able to paint this beautiful picture of my fallen master.**

He shows the painting to Nakia..

 **Nakia-But that's only someone holding a skull.**

 **Artissimo-Oh yes, someone very powerful and important to our cause.**

 **Nakia-Let me go!**

 **Artissimo-I had to break you and the Red Ranger up in order for you to become slightly angry and confused. The results will soon show.. As I drill into your soul and open a door way.**

 **Nakia-You're crazy!**

 **Artissimo-Its almost time to start the ceremony!**

 **Nakia-My friends will stop you and save me!**

Back at Terra Falls High.. Zelda and Kimberly leave the school to go out to lunch for a bit.. As they walk through the parking lot Zelda notices Ryan's car. She stops walking and so does Kim..

 **Zelda-Oh my stars!**

 **Kimberly-Ryan is here, but where's Nakia then?**

 **Zelda-I really wish I knew, I am so worried now, more worried than I was.**

 **Kimberly-I'm starting to think you were right all along Zelda.**

Suddenly Zelda hears her communicator beep. They look around and see no one around so she answers.

 **Zelda-This is Zelda, whats going on?**

Its Jeremy and he says.

 **Jeremy-Hey I was using my scanners and just now I was told that Nakia is no longer here.**

Zelda gasps and so does Kimberly.

 **Zelda-Do you know where she is?**

 **Jeremy-No.. Her life force energy has completely disappeared from all my scanners. You'd better tell Ryan..**

 **Zelda-Why haven't you told him?**

 **Jeremy-He didn't answer my contact.**

Zelda sighs.

 **Zelda-All right we'll find him and tell him.**

 **Jeremy-Okay.. Jeremy out.**

Zelda turns off her communicator. She looks at Kimberly and says.

 **Zelda-Come on we've got to find Ryan..**

They are about to rush off when they get a surprise. Ryan is seen walking out of the school and over towards his car.. He is wearing blue shorts, a brightly colored red t shirt and black sandals. As he walks closer to the girls they can see he looks really upset.

Zelda walks over to him and says.

 **Zelda-Ryan.**

He says nothing, instead he walks right past her. Kimberly then says.

 **Kimberly-Ryan?!**

He doesn't answer.

They both go over to his car and start speaking.

 **Zelda-Ryan, whats wrong? Nakia's missing..**

 **Kimberly-Yeah, Jeremy says she's just disappeared.**

Ryan turns to them and says.

 **Ryan-Yeah? Well who cares.**

The girls becomes totally shocked..

 **Zelda-What do you mean who cares? You of all people should care.**

 **Ryan-Well I don't.. She can do whatever she wants for all I care.**

 **Kimberly-What are you talking about?**

 **Ryan-Just leave me alone, please!**

 **Zelda-Don't you care that she's missing?**

 **Ryan-Missing?**

He lets out a fake chuckle.

 **Ryan-She's not missing.. She ran off with Jacques.**

 **Zelda-Whoa whoa whoa here.. You're going too fast for me.**

 **Kimberly-She didn't run off with Jacques.**

 **Ryan-Yes she did. After what happened yesterday I'm not at all surprised.**

They continue to talk.

Back to Nakia who is really starting to sweat in worriment as Artissimo magically places the painting right over her body. He looks up and then down at her as he says.

 **Artissimo-Ah yes.. Soon it will be time to bring back my master.. Then all will be right! Hahahahaha.**

Nakia says to herself.

 **Nakia-Ohhhhh I really can't be taken out this way can I? I hope my friends get here before its too late for me..**


	74. Darkness Falls

Chapter 74 Darkness Falls

Ryan, Zelda and Kimberly are still outside talking about Nakia.

 **Ryan-She dumped me like I was yesterday's garbage.**

 **Zelda-Ryan, I don't understand this..**

 **Ryan-Then I'll explain it..**

He says in a sarcastic tone now.

 **Ryan-While she supposedly went out shopping with you two, she really snuck off to meet Jacques.. The guy she adores..**

Kimberly protests.

 **Kimberly-That is so wrong.. She was with us!**

 **Ryan-No need to cover up for her..**

 **Zelda-Kimberly is telling the truth.**

Ryan thinks for a minute.

 **Ryan-But she was at the auto shop with Jacques, basically telling me what a loser I am.**

 **Zelda-I don't believe that.. She was with us when you were at the auto shop. She tried to get in contact with you because of Jacques.**

 **Ryan-To tell me what?**

 **Zelda-To tell you about the annoying calls he was making to her.**

 **Ryan-Hmm. Why didn't she say something about it before I went to the auto shop?**

 **Zelda-She didn't want you to worry..**

 **Kimberly-Believe us Ryan, something fishy is going on..**

Ryan thinks again and remembers that when he seen Nakia, she was wearing a long yellow dress that he had never seen before. He asks Zelda.

 **Ryan-Zelda, what time did you all go shopping yesterday?**

 **Zelda-Well we got there around 1.. And Nakia mentioned Jacques to us when we got to the shoe department.. And it was about 2:30 at the time..**

Ryan remembers at exactly 2:30 he and Todd took a break. He then looked out and saw Nakia, or something resembling her. He then asks Zelda.

 **Ryan-Was she wearing a long yellow dress?**

 **Zelda-No.. not at all.**

Ryan slams his hand onto the hood of his car..

 **Zelda-What is it?**

 **Ryan-Damn it! I was tricked then! Come on we have got to find her!**

 **Zelda and Kimberly-Right!**

They take off in Ryan's car and drive over to Nakia's house. They all get out of the car when Zelda looks up and sees Lightwing appearing flying by the car. He stops as he continues to flap his wings and says.

 **Lightwing-Oh Rangers thank goodness I found you! Nakia has been taken to another dimension.**

They all gasp.. Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-What dimension?**

 **Lightwing-The dimension of dark resurrection.**

 **Kimberly-Dark resurrection?**

 **Lightwing-Yes.. It is the dimension of which any evil spirit can return to this physical world..**

 **Ryan-But how?**

 **Lightwing-They can only return if a host is provided.**

They all gasp again.

In the dimension a woman's voice is heard as if the entire area is being shielded by it and says.

 **Woman Voice-Artissimo make sure the Rangers are kept busy! I don't want any interruptions!**

Artissimo says.

 **Artissimo-As you wish..**

Back with the others. Two beams of streaked light appear in the sky, one blue and the other green.. The lights land near Ryan and the others and slowly form into Joey and Chet. Joey has on today blue jeans, a white t shirt, a blue jean outer shirt and tennis shoes. Chet is wearing green pants, a turquoise shirt and tennis shoes.

They are told everything.. Ryan then starts to think of Jacques.. He turns on his communicator and speaks to Jeremy.

 **Ryan-Jeremy do you know where Jacques is?**

Jeremy responds.

 **Jeremy-I can find out.**

 **Ryan-All right do that.. I have a feeling he's majorly involved or at least has a part in all of this.**

After a few seconds Jeremy gets an answer from his scanner and says to Ryan.

 **Jeremy-Hmm he's not around either.. At all.**

 **Ryan-Okay. That's all I needed to know.**

Ryan turns off his communicator.. He looks at his friends and says.

 **Ryan-I have a feeling I know where Jacques is..**

 **Zelda-Do you think he's one of those surges?**

 **Ryan-No doubt in my mind.**

 **Lightwing-Rangers I can open a portal that will take you directly to Nakia.**

 **Ryan-All right..**

Lightwing begins to flap his wings even more, but before anything happens.. A large band of demon knights appear from out of the ground under the Rangers.

The Rangers move backward but stay together.. Ryan steps forward and says.

 **Ryan-We don't have time to deal with these things!**

 **Chet-We'll manage.**

Ryan says to the others.

 **Ryan-Time to morph!**

They all agree.

Ryan then says sternly..

 **Ryan-You guys ready?**

They all say together.

 **Everyone-Ready!**

 **Ryan-Then lets do it!**

They stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Everyone finds themselves in an essence of the Universe. First a red star appears and swirls all around Ryan, it leaves its red power residue all over Ryan's body as it attaches itself to the center of his chest. With the attachment finished a heavy explosion appears and surrounds Ryan completely, and then a transparent red image of Ryan's red dragon appears. The explosion vanishes as the transparent image of the dragon forms itself onto Ryan's body. His body then glows brightly red as he is now transformed into the Red Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

A white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a blue star appears and swirls around as well as leave its energy all on Joey's body. It attaches itself to the center of his chest and this causes a huge explosion to completely engulf Joey's body. Very soon after an image of Joey's saw shark appears and forms onto his body as the explosion leaves. Joey has finally been transformed into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger and his body glows brightly blue.

And last but not least, a green star appears and swirls around Chet. It leaves it green power residue on his body as it attaches to the center of his chest. Soon the gem causes an explosion that flares up and covers Chet completely. Now as all of this happens an image of a green crocodile appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto his body. A few seconds later, he starts glowing brightly green as he now completely becomes the Green Star Force Power Ranger.

The Power Rangers quickly summon their soul powers.. The demon knights come rushing towards them as the Red Ranger yells out.

 **Red Ranger-SOUL BLIND FURY!**

The Rangers stand together as their bodies superbly glow. Soon the entire area fills with a super burning light that incinerates all of the demon knights. Only thing heard are fading screeches. Soon the burning glowing light fades away.

Lightwing says to the Power Rangers.

 **Lightwing-Rangers you must hurry.. I fear the Yellow Ranger's life is in great danger..**

The Red Ranger steps up and says.

 **Red Ranger-You just get us there.. And we'll take care of the rest.**

 **Lightwing-Consider it done.**

Lightwing flaps his wings faster than ever, and this causes a magical discharge that forms into a glittery power. The power forms right in the middle of the street into a portal. Lightwing says.

 **Lightwing-Go Rangers, and return safely!**

The Power Rangers all nod and one by one they leap into the portal.. When they step out on the other side, they see the entire area covered by dead trees and mist. The Pink Ranger is the first to comment.

 **Pink Ranger-Eww what an ugly place.**

 **White Ranger-That's an understatement.**

 **Green Ranger-Where do we start looking?**

The Blue Ranger takes out his compact computer and begins typing instructions. They wait as he waits for his computer to give him an answer. A few minutes pass and soon it beeps. He looks at the results and tells the others.

 **Blue Ranger-We've got to go straight.. Just stay north from where we're standing now.**

 **Red Ranger-Right.. So lets go..**

They all nod in agreement again.. And so they begin to walk.. Meanwhile within the cavern, Nakia is still in chains as her body lays on a very large stone. The same woman's voice is heard again in the shadows.

 **Woman Voice-Artissimo you fool! The Power Rangers are here!**

 **Artissimo-But your grandness I thought the knights took care of them.**

 **Woman Voice-BEGIN THE CEREMONY NOW!**

 **Artissimo-Yes, your grandness.**

Artissimo uses his powers and zaps Nakia with them. Soon her entire color begins to fade and her body begins to turn gray. She says.

 **Nakia-Ughh I feel weak..**

 **Artissimo-Of course you do! Your energy is fading and will be given to my master.. And your carcass will form into a door way which will allow her to walk through again! But that's not all.. She will soon take your entire form so that she may be whole again! Hahaha!**

The Power Rangers continue their walk through the dark path.. They keep going north till they reach an unfamiliar cavern.. The Blue Ranger looks at his computer as it beeps and says.

 **Blue Ranger-She's inside of this place.. My computer has her life readings but…**

The Red Ranger asks.

 **Red Ranger-But what?!**

 **Blue Ranger-Her life readings are very low..**

 **Red Ranger-Oh man! Come on, lets get in there!**

The Rangers rush into the cavern, soon after going through several rooms, they make it to the main place.. They see Nakia laying on the stone and looking gray. They also notice a picture hovering over her and there on the ground an unconscious Jacques. The White Ranger gasps.

The Red Ranger starts running towards Nakia, that is until an invisible force knocks him back towards the others. He hit's the ground with a hard smack.

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

The Power Rangers see Artissimo appear right next to Nakia.. He says to them.

 **Artissimo-I can't let you interfere Power Rangers!**

The others help the Red Ranger back on his feet.. He says in a slightly weak tone.

 **Red Ranger-Let her go, now!**

The woman's voice speaks.

 **Woman Voice-Artissimo finish them now!**

 **Artissimo-As you command your grandness.**

Artissimo attempts to blast the Rangers with his power, but they all leap out of the way.. Before he knows it, all of the Rangers have leaped up into the air. First the Red and Green Rangers deliver a flying raging punch.. Then, both the Pink and White Rangers extend their legs out and give him a super kick, and last but not least the Blue Ranger attaches his legs to Artissimo's head.. He gets a firm grip and flips him over. Artissimo grunts angrily as he struggles to get back up on his feet.

 **Artissimo-Ughhh you'll regret attacking me Power Rangers!**

Soon the Power Rangers regroup and see a beam from the picture extend and reach down towards Nakia. The Pink Ranger exclaims.

 **Pink Ranger-We have to do something!**

The Red Ranger comes up with an idea and says.

 **Red Ranger-Weapons now! Aim for the painting everyone!**

They all materialize their weapons.. They hold them up together as he gives another command.

 **Red Ranger-FIRE!**

The Power Rangers fire blasts from their weapons towards the painting. Soon they find out their efforts to stop it are useless. They all gasp at once and stop firing.

 **Red Ranger-Damn!**

 **Green Ranger-It didn't work!**

 **Pink Ranger-We've got to keep trying!**

 **Blue Ranger-Yeah, blast it again!**

Then the White Ranger sees a spot where a stone pole is erected right across from where Nakia is laying, she shouts out.

 **White Ranger-Wait!**

She thinks quickly and says.

 **White Ranger-I've got an idea!**

 **Green Ranger-What is it?**

 **White Ranger-I'm going to fire a super hot arrow..**

She points it at the spot, but the other Rangers make the mistake of thinking she is aiming it at Nakia.

 **Red Ranger-Hey what are you doing?!**

 **White Ranger-Trust me, I know what I'm doing!**

 **Red Ranger-But..**

She fires her arrow and it pass right over Nakia.. Soon the arrow hit's the stone pole and causes the entire cavern to shake.

The Red Ranger quickly rushes over to grab Nakia off of the stone, while the Blue and Green Rangers get Jacques back up on his feet. They hear the same woman's voice.

 **Woman Voice-Noo! Noo!**

Soon they all rush out of the cavern as the inside start to crumble even more.

With the Power Rangers gone.. Artissimo manages to get up, he says in a apologetic tone as the place continues to rumble..

 **Artissimo-Please forgive me.. Your host is gone..**

 **Woman Voice-No.. only a minor set back. If you had begun earlier, the Rangers would of never succeeded!**

 **Artissimo-I know.. Forgive me.. I will find you another host.**

 **Woman Voice-Oh but I already have a host in mind.**

 **Artissimo-Who?**

 **Woman Voice-YOU!**

Artissimo screams out as a drilling multicolored beam emerges from the painting. It drills right into his body and causes it to melt very quickly.

The Rangers make it outside.. Nakia wakes up and soon her color returns to her.. Jacques wakes up too but with no memory of what happened.

They all rest about 30 feet away from the cavern.. Nakia looks up at the Red Ranger and starts to say something, but all he says is.

 **Red Ranger-We'll talk about it later babe.**

She nods and hugs him tightly, when they let go the Red Ranger then turns on his communicator to call Lightwing but soon a humongous explosion gets everyone's attention. And something very evil and hideous and LARGE is about to step out of that same explosion.. The Power Rangers begin to have a fear that they have never had before..


	75. The Grand Master's Decree

Chapter 75 The Grand Master's Decree

The Power Rangers watch as a huge monster steps out of the fiery blaze.. The entire cavern blows completely up till nothing more is left but dust. The huge creature is wearing a dark metallic suit with a v shape at its neck.. It has long dark hair that is hung over to cover its face except for its eyes and a red star implanted in its head. It begins to speak to the Rangers..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-YOU RANGERS LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! HOW RUDE!**

The Red Ranger asks as the Blue Ranger speaks to Lightwing. Jacques is then teleported out of the dimension.

 **Red Ranger-WHO ARE YOU?!**

The beast flings its hair back and what the Rangers see literally frightens them. They gasp as they see a full head skull with glowing red eyes where its pupils should be. As it speaks its eyes slightly flash.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF ME! HAHAHA! I AM BACK!**

Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-Its Sinistar!**

 **Green Ranger-But without a head!**

 **Blue Ranger-It's a skull instead!**

 **Pink Ranger-Like eww!**

 **White Ranger-And when I thought things couldn't get any worse.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-HAHAHA HOW MISTAKEN YOU WERE WHITE RANGER! AS SOON AS I LEAVE THIS WORLD, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOUR WORLD! HAHAHA!**

 **Red Ranger-I DON'T THINK SO!**

 **Nakia-I think its time for me to suit up!**

The Red Ranger nods at her.

She steps forward..

Nakia sticks out her right arm but out to her left side. She then swings it around once to bring it to her right side. She then pulls her arm back then pushes it forward as she says.

 **Nakia-YELLOW STARLIGHT POWER!**

A beautiful essence of the Universe appears and surrounds Nakia, and soon her Yellow Star appears and starts swirling all around her body therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Grand Master Sinistar opens her mouth and out comes a huge fiery blaze that flashes onto the Rangers.. They scream out in pain as the blaze burns them and causes an explosion..

She speaks again.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU IN THIS WORLD! IT IS TIME TO PRESENT MY DECREE! AND IT IS THE END OF YOU RANGERS! PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOR DEATH IS IMMINENT!**

The Red Ranger says to his friends as he slowly stands back up on his feet.

 **Red Ranger-Time to call for our full soul powers!**

They stand up and say.

 **Rangers-Right!**

The Rangers stand together. Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, White and Blue all stand their grounds as they put their hands on their chests and cause an amazing glittery glow.

The intense glittery light bursts and reveals the Power Rangers with their new power, protective chest shields, starlight sabers and starlight laser beam pistols.

Now the Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Now its time to bring our starlight Megazord here!**

They all agree and stick out their right arms but to their left sides, they then swing their arms around once and touch the center of their star shields. The touch causes their shields to glow and so the Rangers extend their arms out all at once as they yell out.

 **Power Rangers-STARLIGHT MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!**

Soon the universal stars begin to glow and form into the mighty Starlight Megazord. The Megazord lands next to the Rangers. They all leap up into it and take their places.

Grand Master Sinistar says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-YOUR PATHETIC STARLIGHT ZORD IS POWERLESS AGAINST ME! MY POWERS HAVE GROWN A THOUSAND FOLD! HAHAHA!**

 **Red Ranger-We'll see about that, Sinistar!**

Grand Master Sinistar leaps over towards the Megazord and sets the battle ground. She extends her right arm and forms it into a ball and chain.. The Power Rangers prepare their Megazord and immediately begin their attack. The Megazord materializes its saber and attempts to strike Sinistar, but each time it tries, she disappears, then reappears behind it and giving it a striking hit which causes it to surge inside and the Rangers feel the pain.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

Grand Master Sinistar then forms the ball and chain back into her arm.. She grabs the back of the Megazord and begins to pull backwards. Soon the entire upper body of the Megazord begins to break apart from the rest of it. The Rangers gasp inside as the resulting surges reappear but this time more fiercely than ever..

 **Power Rangers-AAAAHHHH!**

The bottom half of the Megazord's body falls hard onto the ground and explodes into many pieces. Grand Master Sinistar holds up the upper half and twirls it around and around.. The Rangers not only still hurt, but they also get very dizzy.

Soon the Grand Master throws the upper part a few feet away and when it hit's the ground, it explodes into a huge explosion that forces the Rangers to immediately eject before they get totally caught in the fiery blaze. They all end up hitting the ground hard, but away from the powerful blazes.

The Red Ranger slightly looks up, he gets angry then hit's the ground with his fist.

 **Red Ranger-AWW MAN! SHE DESTROYED THE STARLIGHT MEGAZORD!**

The White Ranger says painfully.

 **White Ranger-Ughh! Maybe.. We.. Can.. Use the other zords..**

The Yellow Ranger responds to that.

 **Yellow Ranger-If we do, she'll probably destroy those too!**

 **Pink Ranger-We have to do something before she finishes us off!**

 **Red Ranger-We've got no choice.. We have to use the Starforce Megazord!**

 **Blue Ranger-I agree.**

 **Green Ranger-So do I.**

Grand Master Sinistar laughs and says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-WHAT'S THE MATTER RANGERS? FEELING DOWN? HAHA!**

The White Ranger says.

 **White Ranger-Bring on the Starforce Megazord, and I'll have my hidden starlight zords connect to it!**

 **Red Ranger-Okay..**

They all stand up weakly, but manage to keep their balances.. They then call forth their Starforce Megazord.

The Megazord soon arrives just as the White Ranger yells out.

 **White Ranger-UNICORN AND GRIFFIN STARLIGHT ZORDS, COME FORTH!**

Soon both starlight zords appear in the sky.. The White Ranger then says.

 **White Ranger-STARLIGHT ZORDS, COMBINE WITH THE STARFORCE MEGAZORD, NOW!**

The Griffin starlight zord forms into two very powerful looking and large wings. The Wings attach themselves to the back of the Starforce Megazord.. With this connection it gives the Starforce Megazord a powerful boosting surge of energy.. Next, the Unicorn Starlight zord forms into a brightly white shield with its horn sticking out on the level next to the very top. The shield disappears and reappears in the Megazord's right hand.

All the Rangers leap up into the Megazord as Grand Master Sinistar watches with delight.. She says to herself.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Now I'll destroy this worthless tin can!**

The Power Rangers take their spots except for the White Ranger.. She has no place to sit, so she stands behind them all.

The Red Ranger gives the command and soon the Starforce Megazord's saber appears in its left hand.

The Ranger give the command and soon the Megazord glides towards Grand Master Sinistar. She floats up into the air slightly and does a mid air back flip kick just as soon as the Megazord got close enough.. This causes the Megazord to fly backwards but not without its chest becoming a bit dented due to Sinistar's kick. The Megazord hit's the ground and causes resulting surges inside that sting the Rangers very badly..

 **Red Ranger-UGHH!**

 **Yellow Ranger-UHHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UCHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-AAAHH!**

 **Green Ranger-OOOHH!**

 **White Ranger-UGHHH!**

The Megazord gets back on its feet. The Rangers then give a command that soon causes the Megazord's eyes to glow.. They then yell out from inside.

 **Power Rangers-OPTIC FIRE BLASTER!**

The Megazord fires a shot through its eyes, but Grand Master Sinistar captures it in her hands and dissolves it. She laughs and says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-IS THAT THE BEST YOU RANGERS CAN DO?! PATHETIC!**

The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Its time to use our ultimate attack! We've got to fuse our soul energy into the Megazord, then siphon it into the saber!**

The Rangers say together.

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT! LET'S DO IT!**

They all concentrate really hard and soon they all start to glow superbly. Their glows form into a sphere of energy and soon the sphere makes its way out of the Megazord. The sphere then hit's the Megazord chestal area and expands its energy all through the Megazord's body. The entire body of the Megazord glows but only for a second. As it dies down a bit, it seeps through the body till it makes it to the Megazord's left hand. There the soul energy goes right into the saber.. This causes the saber to be super charged and glow brightly..

The Red Ranger says..

 **Red Ranger-All right! We did it! Now lets try to finish this!**

The Rangers give another command, this causes the Megazord to glide back over towards Grand Master Sinistar.. She laughs as she watches it prepare its ultimate attack. The Saber starts glowing with more power, they then all say as they do an imitation of the Megazord's Galactic Slash.

 **Power Rangers-GALACTIC SLASH!**

The Megazord holds up the Saber as an image of the universe appears with the Megazord standing in the middle. The Megazord then holds up the saber very high then swings it down, but something unexpected happens. Grand Master Sinistar has caught the saber.. She holds it up a bit in a struggle against the Megazord.

The Rangers all gasp and soon the White Ranger gets an idea.. She notices while Grand Master Sinistar is struggling with the Megazord by holding up the saber, that the bottom of her chest and stomach a bit exposed. She then yells out..

 **White Ranger-Use the Megazord's free hand with the shield on it now! Its our only chance!**

The Red Ranger thinks and agrees. He then gives the command and soon the Megazord uses the shield and plunges the unicorn horn right into Grand Master Sinistar's lower chestal area and upper stomach area. She gasps out but manages to take the saber away from the Megazord. She then kicks the Megazord in its face, which sends it flying a few feet away. It hit's the ground and causes to surge once again..

She stops and looks down only to see brightly colored turquoise colored fluids leaking out of her body. She gets very angry but also her body starts to feel pain. She then covers her wound with her left hand and holds up the saber in her right.. She growls and says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**

She starts twirling around the saber slowly, but then she picks up the pace, and slowly becomes fiercely. Soon the fiercely twirling of the saber causes a powerful vortex to appear. The vortex captures the fallen Megazord and twirls it all around inside.. The Rangers become a bit disoriented as the vortex doesn't let up.

Grand Master Sinistar then leaps up into the high winds of the vortex and strikes the Megazord several times in different places.. She's moving so fast that you can't really see her, but you know she's there. Finally, she moves to the back and strikes the Megazord in the back, the wings fall off of the Megazord and quickly the evil Sinistar slices them up into nothing very quickly.. She then leaps out of the tornado type vortex and lands on her feet.

Soon she uses the Power Rangers own soul energy inside of the saber to knock them out of the sky as the vortex disappears. The Megazord crashes badly into the ground, it lands on its stomach and small explosions are being set off due to its damages.

It appears Grand Master Sinistar has used up all of the soul energy inside of the saber.. So she begins to transfer some of her own energy into it.. She then throws it at the Megazord.. The saber lands on the Megazord's backside because its still laying on its front side.

The Power Rangers have fallen out of their seats and can't really get up.. The saber explodes and causes the backside of the Megazord to disappear as if it was never there..

The Red Ranger weakly says.

 **Red Ranger-We have…to…get…out..of..here… now!**

They all get up but slowly.. And manage to crawl out through the large opening in the back.. They can be seen jumping off of the Megazord's backside just as Grand Master Sinistar zaps it again but this time with a more powerful force.

This powerful strike causes the entire body of the Megazord to turn to a Magna red color with surging sparks.. The Power Rangers get out of the way just in time, because when they look back they see their Starforce Megazord exploding into a very large fiery blazed explosion. They all gasp out but the Yellow Ranger is especially upset.

 **Yellow Ranger-OH NO! UGH!**

They all watch in distress as they witness their Starforce Megazord burning till nothing more but a few viewable pieces are left.

They look up and see Grand Master Sinistar holding her wound and looking a bit weak, she then says to them..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-RANGERS, THIS IS NOT THE END! I WILL RETURN TO DESTROY YOUR WORLD! I GUARANTEE IT!**

She starts laughing wickedly as her huge form disappears with the sound of thunder crashing and wind howling.

The Red Ranger gets angrier..

 **Red Ranger-I don't believe this! I can't believe it! How could we lose?!**

The Yellow Ranger responds to that.

 **Yellow Ranger-We haven't lost Ryan…**

He looks at her and says.

 **Red Ranger-How can you say that, huh?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-I can say that because we're still here! All of us!**

The Pink Ranger says gently.

 **Pink Ranger-She's right..**

Soon they all become determined except for the Red Ranger.

 **White Ranger-Yeah, that's right!**

 **Green Ranger-We can win, even though we lost both Megazords!**

 **Blue Ranger-We're not down yet!**

The Red Ranger slowly comes around.. He finally says.

 **Red Ranger-I guess so.. I shouldn't count us out yet.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Right.. We're still here and we've got to protect our world.**

 **Red Ranger-We will..**

He contacts Lightwing and soon a portal opens for them.. One by one they walk through the portal and make it back to their own world, only it doesn't look like their world.. Everything looks the same as they stand in Nakia's home neighborhood, but the entire area is colored red and orange. They look around and see each other in the same reddish orange color and wonder what's going on..

 **Red Ranger-What is this?**

 **Green Ranger-Are we in our own world?**

 **Pink Ranger-It looks like it, but why is everything red and orange?**

 **Yellow Ranger-This is not good.. Not good at all.**

 **White Ranger-This can't be our world.**

 **Blue Ranger-It must be..**

They start walking till they reach the downtown street limits. And everything there is red and orange.. The Power Rangers are really confused and hope that soon they'll get answers to whats going on..


	76. World of Misery Part 1 Code Blue

Chapter 76 The World of Misery Part 1 Code Blue

Both of the Power Ranger's Megazords have been through a fierce and horrible battle against the new and more powerful Sinistar. She destroyed both Megazords in the resurrection Dimension.. The Rangers leave the place but only to return to a different world.. This world is all colored in orange and red. They walk around in search of necessary answers.

They walk around buildings but see nothing.. Soon a bright and powerful light appears in the sky.. It lands near them and forms into Lightwing. The Yellow Ranger steps forward and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Lightwing! Hey! Can you tell us what's going on?**

Lightwing responds.

 **Lightwing-I wish I could tell you.. But I can't.. The world changed like this only moments ago.**

 **Yellow Ranger-It just happened?**

 **Lightwing-Yes, as I prepared the portal.. It started to change, it didn't finish till you Rangers started walking through the portal.**

 **Green Ranger-What could of caused this place to turn completely red and orange?**

The Blue Ranger takes out his compact computer and attempts to analyze the situation. Just as he finishes entering the known data, his computer begins to short circuit.

He gasps as the screen actually sizzles and soon it sparks. The others get out of the way as he throws it high into the sky.. They cover their eyes as soon as the compact computer bursts into nothingness.

After everyone uncover themselves, the Blue Ranger exclaims..

 **Blue Ranger-I don't believe it! My computer blew up!**

The Red Ranger makes a suggestion.

 **Red Ranger-Come on, lets teleport back to the old weather station. Maybe Jeremy can help us out of this mess.**

They all nod in agreement. Soon they stand side by side and prepare to teleport. They attempt to teleport but it doesn't work.. Instead their Ranger suits begin to short circuit. They start feeling the pain from the resulting surges that appear.. Soon they're Ranger outfits begin to disappear slightly, then reappear again.. The Pink Ranger yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?!**

It all stops.. They sigh and fall on the ground in relief.. Lightwing is still flapping his wings and staying afloat says.

 **Lightwing-It appears this world has changed for the worst.**

The Blue Ranger answers that in a flabbergasted tone.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh yeah? Well we just found..that..out!**

The White Ranger is the first to get up, and soon the others do.. She asks.

 **White Ranger-What can we do?**

Lightwing says.

 **Lightwing-My powers still work.. I can get you to the old weather station.**

 **Red Ranger-All right then lets go.**

Lightwing uses his magic to form into a cool wave.. The wave surrounds the Rangers along with Lightwing and soon disappears.

Moments later, the wave reappears right above the old weather station. It lands in the grass and slowly disappears. As it leaves, the Rangers reappear. They look around and see the entire area is red and orange and quickly rush into the station. When they get inside they see the computers have totally shorted out. The Blue Ranger goes into the main computer, and when he finds Jeremy he yells out to the others.

They rush in and see the Blue Ranger standing next to Jeremy, who's sitting in his chair, but frozen solid. They gasp.

The White Ranger says.

 **White Ranger-Is he going to be okay?**

The Blue Ranger taps on Jeremy's body and says.

 **Blue Ranger-Right now, he's completely frozen..**

 **Pink Ranger-Frozen.. I can't believe all of this.. Its so weird..**

 **Red Ranger-I bet Sinistar is behind all of this.**

 **Yellow Ranger-No doubt in my mind.**

 **Green Ranger-So this must mean everyone here is frozen..**

 **Pink Ranger-But the streets were empty.**

 **Blue Ranger-Yeah, but we didn't go inside of the buildings. Perhaps everyone was inside at the time.**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah, of course..**

The Red Ranger exclaims in anger.. He pounds his fist against the wall a couple of times and says.

 **Red Ranger-I feel so helpless!**

The Yellow Ranger walks over to him and comforts him.

 **Yellow Ranger-It'll be okay Ryan.. We've been through tougher times.**

He settles down a bit and says.

 **Red Ranger-Yeah you're right.**

Soon the entire weather station begins to change.. It disappears and the Rangers along with Lightwing find themselves in a very large and hot desert.

 **Blue Ranger-Hey! What now?!**

They look around and see nothing but a vast area. They don't even see any cactus plants or any other sign of any living thing.

Just as the Red Ranger begins to talk, Lightwing exclaims..

 **Lightwing-I understand now!**

The Yellow Ranger moves over to him and asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-Understand what?**

 **Lightwing-The reason why the world is frozen in a reddish orange kind of dimension.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Why?**

 **Lightwing-Because someone is toying with the space time continuum. I feel that the world will probably fall into an alternate universe.**

 **Red Ranger-Alternate universe?**

 **Lightwing-Yes! A universe none of us knows. A universe where everything can go wrong.. Everything!**

 **Green Ranger-Well how can we stop it before it happens?**

 **Lightwing-I don't know.. Although my magic hasn't been affected by it, but I'm still not strong enough..**

 **Yellow Ranger-Don't worry.. We'll get out of this.. Somehow.**

Meanwhile, nothing is seen except for a hideous looking clawed hand floating above the earth's ozone layer. A voice is heard but only amongst itself.

 **Unknown voice-Ah yes, the Rangers will go through my battles, and each time they lose is a step closer to bringing this world to evil's dominion! Grand Master Sinistar will be most pleased.**

The raspy voice starts chuckling as everything fades to black.

The Rangers ask Lightwing why isn't the desert all red and orange and so he explains as he believes it.

 **Lightwing-Because right now although it looks like your world, but it appears we're in a tear..**

 **Green Ranger-A tear? But we're not wet.**

 **Lightwing-That's not what I meant. I mean a tear.. Like someone tearing something.**

 **Green Ranger-Oh…**

 **Lightwing-As I was saying.. It appears we're in a tear.. When the space time continuum is being messed with it becomes shredded so to speak.. There are tears that make it seem like your world but it is definitely not. The only way to repair the tears is to defeat whatever is going to come at us.**

 **Yellow Ranger-How many tears are there?**

 **Lightwing-I have no idea. There could be millions.. Or even billions.. I don't know.**

 **Pink Ranger-Oh I hope not..**

 **Red Ranger-What happens if we don't win against whatever?**

 **Lightwing-Then the tear will disappear and your world will be engulfed within an alternate universe. But this will only happen if everything coming at you, defeats you. If you lose, that's one step to your world being changed and engulfed into another universe.**

 **White Ranger-This is really serious.**

 **Lightwing-Yes it is.. I don't know why I didn't see it before.. But now I understand it all. Just be prepared for whatever comes our way..**

 **Red Ranger-We will.**

 **Lightwing-Also Rangers.. If need be.. Use your storm cells to bring forth the power of nature to assist you.**

They all nod in agreement and say together.

 **Power Rangers-RIGHT!**

They begin walking, but only to find more of the area.. After about an hour of walking in this seemingly endless desert, the Blue Ranger is the first to say something.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh man! It's so hot! Why don't we just morph back into our selves?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah I agree with that.. Its hot in this suit.**

 **White Ranger-Yes it is.**

Lightwing is flying by their side. He immediately says.

 **Lightwing-No, don't morph back into your normal states.**

The Red Ranger asks in a bit of a meager tone.

 **Red Ranger-But why not? Its burning up here! And our suits is making it worse.**

 **Green Ranger-He's so right Lightwing..**

 **Lightwing-Listen to me.. Like I said before you're not in your world anymore.. You're in a fabric time tear.. If you demorph you won't be able to use your powers here again.**

 **Pink Ranger-What? Really?**

 **Lightwing-Yes I know for sure. And if you're not able to use your Ranger powers then you'll be completely vulnerable for anything coming at us. And my magic isn't strong enough to help us all..**

 **Yellow Ranger-We know, you already told us your magic isn't strong enough..**

The Power Rangers all rest a bit.. They sit on the ground and just stay put in hopes that since they stopped walking, that maybe their bodies will cool off a bit. They all sit now in a circle, with the Red Ranger first, then the Yellow Ranger, then the Pink Ranger, then Blue, White and ending with Green. They all think to themselves one by one..

 **Red Ranger-I wish we could just get out of this place right now.**

Then the Yellow Ranger speaks to herself.

 **Yellow Ranger-I wonder what's going to happen to us… Hmmm.**

Now, the Pink Ranger..

 **Pink Ranger-I would feel a lot better if I knew what was going to happen..**

The Blue Ranger then says to himself.

 **Blue Ranger-Man its scorching hot out here! We have to get out of this place!**

Next, the White Ranger..

 **White Ranger-I wonder why everyone is so quiet now..**

And last but not least, the Green Ranger.

 **Green Ranger-I surely could go for a nice dip in a cool pool.. Aw I'm burning up here! Got to get out!**

Just then the sky begins to rumble slightly.. This gets everyone's attention.

Lightwing says.

 **Lightwing-Rangers I sense danger.. Intense danger approaching.**

They all stand up and prepare themselves.

 **Lightwing-Be on your guard.**

The Red Ranger responds.

 **Red Ranger-Don't worry.. We'll handle it.**

Soon many fire balls begin to fall from the sky.. The fireballs hit the Rangers very quickly. In fact they move so fast that you can't really see them, but you know they did strike the Rangers for surely.. They yell out in pain as their suits set off small explosions. Lightwing exclaims in sympathy.

 **Lightwing-Rangers!**

The fireballs regroup as the Rangers fall onto their knees. They get back up and see the fireballs floating on the opposite side of where they stand.. The fireballs them come together and form into a beastly monster known as Torture Blaze. This monster's entire body is red and is in the form of a flame with two eerie black and cold eyes. The monster speaking a deadening and evil tone.

 **Torture Blaze-Welcome to my desert Rangers! This particular realm will seal you forever and claim your planet!**

The Red Ranger steps forward and says.

 **Red Ranger-Not if we can help it!**

 **Torture Blaze-Well, you can't!**

A huge blazing wave is created through the monster's eyes. The wave rips through the Rangers bodies along with Lightwing's.. They all scream out in complete agony as their bodies feel the real bad burning sensations. The Blue Ranger says in a gasping tone.

 **Blue Ranger-Ugh! I can't take much more of this!**

 **Torture Blaze-You cannot defeat me! And soon your world will become a part of evil's dominion and take the name of The World of Misery! Haha! You and your fellow humans will be slaves to our master! Hahaha!**

The Pink Ranger says weakly..

 **Pink Ranger-We can't let this thing beat us! For the… people. And our planet. We have to stop it!**

 **Yellow Ranger-We will!**

The Red Ranger gets a grip on his senses and steps forward.. Soon the others follow.. He then yells out.

 **Red Ranger-Come on everybody, weapons now!**

The Rangers all materialize their weapons but when they try to use them, they begin to fizzle and surge with a tremendous amount of stinging power. They scream out and drop their weapons to the ground.

Torture Blaze laughs out loud.

 **Torture Blaze-Did you really think your weapons would do you any good in my realm!? Hahaha!**

Torture Blaze hears a familiar voice in the sky.

 **Voice-Torture Blaze, finish them!**

 **Torture Blaze-Yes, General..**

The voice slowly fades away.. Torture Blaze then produces a different kind of power that forms into a fiery drill.. The drill them forms into a huge fire circle that surrounds the Power Rangers.. They back up against each other as the flaming circle cracks the ground completely, except for where they are standing. Soon as the ground breaks away, the Rangers see a fiery bottom, filled with lava and heat! Torture Blaze says as he floats above the dangerous scene.

 **Torture Blaze-Now I'm going to destroy the rest of where you stand and you'll fall into my pit and be sealed in lava forever! Hahaha!**

The Power Rangers reveal their laser pistols and soon they all fire many shots at Torture Blaze, but he doesn't feel anything.. All he does is laugh again. When they think all hope is lost.. The Blue Ranger gets a tingly feeling, he opens his hand and sees his Storm Cell appearing.

He then starts feeling a new power as his storm cell releases its energy into his body. He closes his eyes, and mind and soon he finds himself within an essence of the element rain.

His body powers up even more, and when he returns to his reality.. His body begins to glow brightly blue.. He floats up slightly and everyone watches.. Torture Blaze attempts to strike him with a few fire balls but his body puts them out quickly. Soon the Blue Ranger transforms into a sphere of cool blue energy that floats all the way up to the top of the sky. There the sphere flashes all around the sky and causes a heavy down pour.. The rain causes all of the fire to extinguish and for Torture Blaze to lose power.. Losing a lot of power causes the ground to return to its normal state.. Now the monster lays on the ground still looking the same except for a dimmer looking look.

The Blue Ranger rushes over towards him as the rain continues to pour down and says.

 **Blue Ranger-Time to put you out for good!**

He stops running and forms a beautiful water bubble in his hand, he pushes it back then pushes it forward again as he yells out.

 **Blue Ranger-COOL AQUA BUBBLE BLASTER!**

The bubble lets out a super cool and very powerful blue colored stinging beam.. The beam hits Torture Blaze and instantly destroys him. He was destroyed so fast that no one heard a scream.

The Rain lets up and soon the other Rangers rush over to the Blue Ranger.. They congratulate him.

 **Yellow Ranger-That was so cool!**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah, really awesome!**

 **Red Ranger-Good job, Joey!**

 **White Ranger-Way to go!**

 **Green Ranger-You did it dude!**

 **Blue Ranger-Thanks, with the help of my storm cell.**

Lightwing speaks directly to the Blue Ranger..

 **Lightwing-You have been granted access to the storm cell of rain.. Use it wisely.**

 **Blue Ranger-No worries.**

The entire ground begins to rumble, and so does the sky.. The Power Rangers and Lightwing disappear from the desert and as they do, the scene vanishes as if it was never there. Soon they find themselves in a very cold place.. Only large mountains covered in snow are seen. They begin feeling the coldness as their bodies slowly start to freeze. They all sigh and know that soon they'll have to deal with another nuisance..


	77. World of Misery Part 2 Code RedandYellow

Chapter 77 The World of Misery Part 2 Code Red and Yellow

The Power Rangers stand at the bottom of a snow covered mountain.. They all begin to shiver as the cold bitterness waves over their bodies. The Yellow Ranger says in a shivering tone.

 **Yellow Ranger-I…wish. We…had a slight heat…wave…now..**

The others nod instead of saying anything. Light wing does say.

 **Lightwing-Rangers don't lose concentration now.. You must get through this one..**

The Red Ranger responds to that.

 **Red Ranger-No need to remind us.. We know the importance of this mission.**

 **Lightwing-Good.**

On a dead rock in an alternate space a being of great power resides. His name is Hypnotilus.. He is a Grand General in Grand Master Sinistar's newest army. His body is slightly slender and completely covered with a black cloak.. So only thing you can see is his yellow eyes, that's it. He drills deeply into the dead space rock till he reaches the bottom. And at the bottom, he reveals his sharp and clawy hands.. He raises them above his head and bows down as he says.

 **General Hypnotilus-Master.. I have captured the Rangers within the fabric of time.. They must travel through my dimensions and fight my monsters.. They have passed the first one, but I assure you they will not continue to win..**

An image of Grand Master Sinistar appears over Hypnotilus' head.. She speaks in a dreadful and evil tone.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You fool! The Rangers are apt to win! Your plan is useless!**

Hypnotilus says in a cowardly manner.

 **General Hypnotilus-No master. I feel they will..**

She interrupts him in a super thunderous tone.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-SILENCE! Let me tell you this.. If the Rangers do manage to return their world to its normal state.. I will personally hold you responsible and I promise you that I will not be happy.. And you will be severely punished!**

 **General Hypnotilus-I understand Master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-SO DON'T FAIL! I WANT TO MAKE THEIR WORLD MISERABLE! BRING IT TO ME!**

The image disappears. General Hypnotilus gets back up and says to himself in a worried some manner.

 **General Hypnotilus-I must make sure the Rangers fail! My very life depends on it..**

Back with the Rangers.. They stand at the bottom of the mountain not knowing what to do.. That is till a band of icicles come diving down at them from the top..

The Green Ranger is the first to notice.. He yells out.

 **Green Ranger-HEY LOOK OUT YOU GUYS!**

They look up and all leap out of the way of the diving icicles. Soon the icicles hit the ground and burst into an expanding beam of light which produces Lightning tentacles. The tentacles manage to capture Lightwing, the Pink, Green, White and Blue Rangers. They yell out as the tentacles sting them and place them inside of its base.. The Yellow Ranger yells out..

 **Yellow Ranger-NO!**

Both the Red and Yellow Rangers rush over to the thing but its too late.. It vanishes very quickly..

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no! They're gone!**

 **Red Ranger-We have got to find them!**

The Yellow Ranger looks around and sees nothing at all.. The entire area is a dark cold spot, except for the mountain standing right before them.. She says to the Red Ranger as she slowly looks up the mountain again..

 **Yellow Ranger-Since there's obviously no place else to go.. I say our only option is up, on this mountain..**

He turns around and looks directly at her, then nods..

 **Red Ranger-Let's get to it then..**

They start to climb. First the Yellow Ranger then the Red Ranger. A few minutes pass and they make it to a small cave only a few feet away from the bottom part of the mountain.. The Yellow Ranger turns to the Red Ranger and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Do you think they might be in there?**

She points towards the cave.. Suddenly cold winds start to pick up and both Rangers feel the freezing results.

 **Red Ranger-Ooooh! Man! That's really cold!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Freezing! Its totally frostbite time!**

 **Red Ranger-We have to look in there..**

 **Yellow Ranger-Ok.**

As they both start walking inside of the cave, the Red Ranger starts to say something that catches the Yellow Ranger off guard.

 **Red Ranger-Nakia, why didn't you tell me about Jacques?**

She stops walking then after a second or two she starts to walk again but very slowly as the answer forms in her mind, she responds.

 **Yellow Ranger-I tried telling you about him but you were too upset when I called and you hung up on me.**

Remembering now, the Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-Oh…yeah, I'm sorry about that.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I know you are.**

She stops walking and takes ahold of his hand and starts to slightly squeeze it, he asks.

 **Red Ranger-What's this for?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Just a loving gesture. And I want you to know that I really do love you and I would never do anything to hurt you.**

 **Red Ranger-I know that. But when that evil sonofabitch did what he did he was really convincing. He went to great lengths to try and break us up and for a little bit of time it worked at least on my end.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I'm just glad at least that is over and things are ok with us. Aren't they?**

The Red Ranger stops walking and pulls the Yellow Ranger closer to him, he takes off his helmet and then he takes off the Yellow Ranger's helmet and lets them fall onto the very cold ground, the Yellow Ranger gasps.

 **Nakia-Ryan.**

He shushes her by putting his finger on her lips, then seconds later after he takes his finger away he pulls her closer to him and they kiss but not a short kiss, oh no, they kiss for at least a minute or two, maybe five minutes at the most, nevertheless they embrace and enjoy what little time they do have to express how much they love each other.

After they stop kissing, Ryan asks.

 **Ryan-Does that answer your question babe?**

Nakia sighs with happiness as she says with great enthusiasm.

 **Nakia-Ohhh yes it does, and now I feel even better than a second ago.**

 **Ryan-Why's that?**

 **Nakia-Because you called me babe. Now I am positively sure we are ok.**

Ryan slightly chuckles and says.

 **Ryan-You are silly girl, but that's one of the things I love about you.**

Nakia smiles deeply and says in remembrance.

 **Nakia-Since we kissed Ryan sweetie we can do the make up part later.**

She winks at him and he smiles.

 **Ryan-I gotcha babe. I know we need to find our friends.**

 **Nakia-Yeah, so lets get back to work, the sooner we get through this the sooner we can make up.**

They both smile and pick up their helmets, after putting them back on the cold wind starts to pick up. The Yellow Ranger speaks out.

 **Yellow Ranger-I don't think our friends are in here Ryan.**

 **Red Ranger-Not likely babe, we'd better..**

He is cut off by the cold winds howling sound and the fact that it becomes so powerful that it knocks both Rangers out of the cave and off of the side mountain ledge.. They scream out as they hit the ground with hard smacks..

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

 **Red Ranger-UHH!**

The Red Ranger gets up and helps the Yellow Ranger up as he asks.

 **Red Ranger-You ok babe?**

She gasps a bit but responds..

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah…**

She looks up and says.

 **Yellow Ranger-Our friends.. We have to save them..**

They hear chuckling as the winds pick up even more.. The Yellow Ranger turns around and begins to see icicles, snow and wind form into a very large beast with the looks of evil and a fully coated body with white fur.. This monster known as the Snow Beast cackles at both Rangers.. The Yellow Ranger says..

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no we've got a really big problem!**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah and no zords to help us!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Then we'll just have to rely on our wits.**

 **Red Ranger-Better than getting our asses kicked!**

The Snow beast sends out a windy cold blast from its mouth.. The Rangers roll and leap out of the way.. The blast hit's the ground and completely turns that spot into pure ice. Now, both of the Rangers are in the air, they draw out their sabers and attack the giant Snow beast.. He tries to swat them away but they move quicker than his big hand.

The Yellow Ranger then plunges her saber into the pupil of his left eye.. He screams out in pain and this time manages to swat her away.. She is knocked out of the sky and crashes into the ground really hard..

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

The Red Ranger yells out as he is still attacking the Snow Beast.

 **Red Ranger-NAKIA!**

He plunges his saber into the Snow Beast's right pupil but also gets knocked down till he crashes hard into the ground..

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

The Yellow Ranger looks up and says weakly.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ryan..**

He tries to get up and so does she but they really cant due to the force of their crash..

The Snow beast's pain disappears and soon he looks down on the two fallen Rangers.

Soon the Red Ranger's storm cell activates and so does the Yellow Ranger's.. But it seems like its too late for anything because the Snow beast fires another blast and this time they are caught and turned into ice..

Meanwhile, the other Rangers are frozen and are being held at the top of the mountain.. Grand General Hypnotilus appears and is preparing to destroy them, or so he thinks.

The Red and Yellow Rangers are still frozen at the bottom of course but something is about to change that.

Glowing charges are seen, one Red and the other Yellow.. Soon the charges melt their icy prisons and both Rangers are free. The Snow beast is about to attack again but the Red Ranger quickly says to the Yellow Ranger.

 **Red Ranger-Come on babe lets finish off this heavy dude!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah.. Time for our storm cell power!**

 **Red Ranger-You said it!**

They stand up and the Yellow Ranger holds her up yellow storm cell.. She closes her eyes and mind and finds herself within an essence of beautiful and brilliantly colored flashing Lightning. The power absorbs into her body.. When the essence breaks free the Yellow Ranger's body is seen glowing brightly yellow.. She then releases lots of fierce Lightning bolts from her body as she yells out.

 **Yellow Ranger-LIGHTNING STORM!**

The Lightning bolts attack the Snow beast with a vengeance. Next, the Red Ranger finds himself inside of an essence filled with blazing sparkling fire.. As he breaks through the essence his storm cell crackles and sizzles with anger.. He then get on his right knee and plunges his storm cell into the ground, and this causes a reaction that cracks the ground and inflames it.. The flames travel through till they reach the hurt Snow Beast as he shouts out with fury.

 **Red Ranger-FIRE STORM!**

Very quickly the flames grow to a humungous size and engulfs the Snow beast and that's not all, the flames also open the ground completely from under the beast and as he burns heavily, he falls right down..

The ground closes and the fire is extinguished.

They hug each other.. And after letting go, the Yellow Ranger says happily.

 **Yellow Ranger-We did it Ryan!**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah, that was good.. But we're not done yet..**

 **Yellow Ranger-I know.. We've got to find the others..**

They both quickly leave the bottom and once again make it right to the small cave entrance that rests on the mountain side.. They see nothing and feel nothing so they decide to continue to climb till they reach the top of the mountain..

No obstacles await them on the side of the mountain.. But when they reach the top they find it superbly cold and see that their friends are there frozen in large ice cubes.

Almost immediately the two Rangers are struck with laser beams..

 **Yellow Ranger-Ugh!**

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

Out of the cold shadows the Red Ranger is the first to notice Grand General Hypnotilus.. He says to them..

 **General Hypnotilus-You Power Punks won't save your friends! They're doomed, just like you!**

The Yellow Ranger says as she groans in pain from the laser beam attack..

 **Yellow Ranger-We.. Will. Stop.. You, just like we…stopped that big ugly monster! Ugh!**

 **General Hypnotilus-You may have defeated my Snow beast, but you will never defeat me! Gloat while you can for you'll never be able to gloat again!**

The Red and Yellow Rangers get back on their feet, but as they do, General Hypnotilus zaps them again with a cold beam.. He then raises his hand and energy beams submerge and cover the frozen Rangers.. Soon their icy prisons melt and their bodies begin to glow.. Hypnotilus then says.

 **Hypnotilus-Pink Ranger, White Ranger, Blue Ranger and Green Ranger.. Attack the Red and Yellow Rangers NOW!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no! We can't fight our friends..**

 **Red Ranger-You have a suggestion?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Not now..**

 **Red Ranger-Well that helps..**

 **Yellow Ranger-How?**

 **Red Ranger-Sarcasm babe.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Ohh you were being sarcastic.**

The Pink and White Rangers attack the Yellow Ranger while the others fight the Red Ranger. Hypnotilus says as he watches.

 **Hypnotilus-Ah excellent.. They'll destroy each other, and with them out of the way completely I'll be able to finish my plan!**

The Yellow Ranger ducks out of the Pink Ranger's whirling side kick.. She runs into the White Ranger and tries to talk some sense into her, but she doesn't listen, instead she just kicks the Yellow Ranger in the stomach.. With the White Ranger's kick she knocks her back into the Pink Ranger.

The Red Ranger is trying his best not to fight the Blue and Green Rangers but they're not making it easy.

So before things get worse, the Yellow Ranger comes up with an idea..

 **Yellow Ranger-I'll just strike some sense back into our friends!**

She leaps up into the air and stays afloat.. She then summons her storm powers once again and yells out as her body charges and releases a band of lightning bolts.

 **Yellow Ranger-LIGHTNING STORM!**

The Red Ranger gets out of the way very quickly so he won't get hit by any Lightning bolts.. But the other Rangers and Hypnotilus are not so fortunate.. They are struck badly.. The Lightning knocks the other Rangers back to normal and knocks Hypnotilus off of the mountain.. He is heard screaming all the way down to the ground..

The Rangers shake their heads and wonder what just happened to them but the Yellow Ranger says as she glides down to where everyone else is standing.

 **Yellow Ranger-You guys were captured.. I'll explain the rest later..**

They all regroup including Lightwing.. They all start thinking of how they're going to get off the mountain when all of a sudden the mountain disappears and they all start falling.. The entire scene turns into nothing more than a dark void with the Rangers falling to who knows what.. And as they continue to fall nothing is heard but their screams.


	78. World of Misery Part 3 Eye of the Storm

Chapter 78 The World of Misery Part 3 The Eye of The Storm

In a familiar looking world, the Pink Ranger is the only one to fall right into it.. She hit's the ground hard and slightly moves a bit.. She looks up and sees a place looking exactly like Downtown Terra Falls.. She asks herself.

 **Pink Ranger-Where am I? It looks just like home..**

She slowly stands up and doesn't see anyone, not even her friends..

 **Pink Ranger-Where is everyone?!**

She looks around and sees nothing still, only very tall buildings, and department stores.. Everything looks the same before she and her friends went into the resurrection dimension to save Nakia..

Meanwhile, on a dead asteroid.. General Hypnotilus speaks to Grand Master Sinistar telepathically..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The Rangers have completed two of your battles successfully!**

 **Hypnotilus-Yes I know Empress. But this time I have things figured out.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Is that so?**

 **Hypnotilus-Yes. And there's no way for them to win against another challenge..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I hope for your sake, you're right… Anyway I sense you have separated them.. I'll deal with the Pink Ranger and speed up the process..**

 **Hypnotilus-As you wish Grand Master..**

End Communication..

Back to the Pink Ranger.. She walks around the area and continues to see no form of life.. She stops walking and stands next to a large water fountain in the middle a park.. She uses her communicator..

 **Pink Ranger-Hey, anybody around?**

No answer.. So she says again.

 **Pink Ranger-Is anybody there? Hello? I don't know what's going on here..**

Still she gets no response..

She gives up and sighs..

 **Pink Ranger-This is so strange.. No one is here.. And my friends aren't around.. What's happening! Ugh!**

She hears two familiar voices coming from behind her..

 **White Ranger-Hey Zelda!**

 **Green Ranger-Zelda!**

She sees who it is.. They rush over to her.. She asks.

 **Pink Ranger-Where's Nakia, Ryan and Joey?**

 **White Ranger-Don't know..**

 **Green Ranger-Yeah we were walking through town and spotted you..**

 **Pink Ranger-This is so strange..**

 **White Ranger-Yeah it is.. I hope they're okay..**

Soon the sky begins to darken and bright lightning begins to flash.. The Rangers look around to see what's going to happen, to see if anyone is around, but yet again.. Nothing.. They notice two very powerful looking lightning bolts strike the ground and cause a part of it to explode, but not in a fiery sense.. No, it explodes into a bright beam that emerges in that spot.. And inside of the burning beam, fire, and dark smoke arises in the form of a woman.. When its all clear, the Rangers gasp to see the very horrible sight of Grand Master Sinistar staring at them and laughing..

She speaks..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Ah Pink Ranger.. I see two of your worthless friends have found you.. But that won't make any difference. I'll destroy all three of you!**

 **White Ranger-Dream on.. You've never been able to defeat us..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Ah yes this is true.. But you see.. Now that I have stronger power, the situation will allow me to win.. Once and for all!**

The evil being sticks out her right arm and causes it to form into a hideous looking blade.. She looks at the Rangers and leaps up into the sky with the quickness.. She strikes the Rangers all at once right before they knew what happened.

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

And before they hit the ground, Grand Master Sinistar lands on her feet and does a triple swiping back kick which delivers even more pain to the Rangers as they finally land on their backs.. In fact the kick was so strong, that it causes their suits to set off small explosions..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I'm going to make sure your world is engulfed within my own!**

The Pink Ranger says weakly..

 **Pink Ranger-That's..not..going to happen! Ugh!**

Grand Master Sinistar looks up once in glory.. But when she looks down she sees the Rangers have disappeared..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-What's this?!**

She looks back up and gasps to see all three of them above her.. They all go into cannonball flip mode.. And then they extend their legs out all together and give Sinistar a super triple kick to her chest.. She is sent flying up and then she crashes into the ground..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-ACHH! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT!**

The Rangers land on their feet and congratulate each other.. But Grand Master Sinistar also gets it back together.. She attacks them fiercely.. Each Ranger feels the sting of Sinistar's kicks, punches, and near death strikes with her arm blade.. They all yell out as they try to defend themselves but she seems to be much too fast and way too powerful for them to try anything while she's right up on them..

The next minute.. The Green Ranger is super kicked right into a large statue where.. The impact causes his back to hurt..

 **Green Ranger-AAAHGGH!**

Next, both the Pink and White Rangers try to stop Sinistar, but she knocks them right into two very large and old oak trees, but that's not all.. The crashing impact causes both trees to break apart and fall on them.. They both groan out in immense pain..

 **Pink Ranger-UGGHHHHH!**

 **White Ranger-ACCCHHHH!**

She now says in a thunderous tone..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-THIS WORLD IS A IMITATIVE! BUT VERY SOON YOU SHALL WITNESS YOUR WORLD BECOMING MINE! HAHAHA!**

She's right.. Because of the Rangers losing.. So far, their world is still slowly moving into an alternate Universe..

The Pink Ranger says in pain at the White Ranger..

 **Pink Ranger-We..ugh!…have..to..think..of..something! Ugh! And fast.. Before…ugh! She…destroys our..world!**

Grand Master Sinistar comes up with a more enjoyable (to her) idea.. She watches as the three Rangers squirm around in pain and this is most laughable to her being.. She says to them..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I've decided to let you live.. But only so that my new Megazords can crush you, as I watch with delight!**

She snaps her fingers and the sound of thunder cracks.. Soon two more fierce lightning bolts appear in the sky and strike the ground.. The lightning bolts transform into very evil looking Megazords.. In fact it's the Ranger's Megazords, but reformed to do only what Sinistar wants.. The Green Ranger yells out..

 **Green Ranger-Oh no! She's recreated the Megazords!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-That's right! And now they're going to crush you, right now!**

A familiar voice is heard..

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no they wont!**

Grand Master Sinistar looks around and says..

 **Grand Master-What?! Who said that?!**

The Pink Ranger, the Green and White Rangers all look around.. They notice their friends standing at the other side of the street.. Grand Master Sinistar notices now as well and becomes very angry..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-HOW DID YOU THREE FOOLS GET HERE?!**

 **Red Ranger-That's nothing you should worry yourself about..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Oh I'm not worried.. I'm simply delighted.. Now I can finish you, while my Megazords destroy your friends!**

Grand Master Sinistar sends out a super horrific energy blast at the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers.. The blast travels so fast that the Rangers don't have time to get out of the way.. Instead they're hit.. And hit very badly.. They fall onto their backs and groan out in pain..

 **Red Ranger-UGGGHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-AAAHHH!**

 **Yellow Ranger-AGHHHH!**

The evil master now attacks the fallen Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers while the White Ranger gets back up on her feet on the other side.. She moves away from the fallen tree but not before helping the Pink Ranger back up.. But since their powers are working, they have less injuries and their wounds are healing.. Slowly..

 **Pink Ranger-I think we need to use our storm cells to get us out of this jam..**

She looks at her and says as they are both still in a little bit of pain

 **White Ranger-I think you're right..**

The Green Ranger gets down from the statue and joins the two.. They all are listening to their friends as they fight off Grand Master Sinistar whose evil power immediately activates the Megazords and soon they start to move..

The Pink Ranger materializes her wind storm cell and raises it above her head as she shouts out.

 **Pink Ranger-WIND STORM!**

Then the White Ranger does the same with her snow storm cell when she says.

 **White Ranger-SNOW STORM!**

And finally the Green Ranger brings forth his hail storm cell.

 **Green Ranger-HAIL STORM!**

The pink storm cell is the first to glow and when it pulsates it produces a huge wind storm.. Now, both the hail storm cell glows black and the white storm cell glows white as the windstorm overcomes both Megazords right before they have the chance to do any real harm.. They are flung up into the air as a hoard of hail produced by the black storm cell falls from the sky and strikes both Megazords beyond recognition.. Then last but not least.. The white storm cell unleashes a powerful heavy snowstorm that strikes the remains of the Megazords and causes them to break apart even more.. And finally they explode into two heavy fiery vortex's that vanish..

They turn around and see their friends fighting the evil master and rush over to help.. But before they make it to their friends, Sinistar sees them and twirls around once.. This causes power surges to emerge from her body and strike all six Rangers at once.. They yell out as they fall badly onto the ground..

 **Pink Ranger-UGHGGHGH!**

 **Green Ranger-AAAHHHH!**

 **Red Ranger-UGGAAAHH!**

 **Yellow Ranger-ACCCHHHH!**

 **White Ranger-UUUGGGHHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-UGGAAHHHH!**

The Red Ranger is the first to speak..

 **Red Ranger-Alright.. That's enough!**

He gets back on his feet and soon the Yellow and Blue Ranger do the same.. The White, Pink and Green Rangers on the opposite side get back on their feet as well.. The Red Ranger then gives the command..

 **Red Ranger-Power Rangers, its time for the eye of the storm! Although in some cases its calm, but in this case it'll be total fury!**

They all agree and say together as Sinistar stands in between them..

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Rangers bodies begin to glow as beams of light reveal themselves upon them.. They then say one by one..

 **Red Ranger-FIRE STORM!**

A blazing fire storm essence appears all around the Red Ranger.. Then with a quick flash of red energy, the Red Ranger's suit changes a bit.. The glowing has seemed to become a permanent part of his suit and in the center of his chest is an image of a fiery blaze..

 **Yellow Ranger-LIGHTNING STORM!**

Next, a fierce lightning storm essence appears all around the Yellow Ranger.. Then also with a quick flash of yellow energy, the Yellow Ranger's suit goes through a bit of a chance.. The yellow glowing becomes a part of her suit permanently and causes a higher color.. And in the center of her chest is an image of a powerful lightning bolt..

 **Blue Ranger-RAIN STORM!**

A rain essence appears and surrounds the Blue Ranger.. Then a quick flash of blue energy changes his outfit.. The glowing blue power has permanently become a part of his suit and an image of the element of rain rests upon the center of his chest..

 **Pink Ranger-WIND STORM!**

The same happens to the Pink Ranger, except its an essence filled with the power of wind.. A quick flash of pink energy immediately changes her outfit.. The glowing becomes a part of it permanently and also an image of the element of wind appears on her chest..

 **Green Ranger-HAIL STORM!**

An essence filled with hail surrounds the Green Ranger, then a flash of black energy appears and changes his suit.. His outfit is now Black but with the same Star Force helmet and look.. Now the glowing power becomes a part of him permanently as an image of the element of hail appears on his chest..

 **White Ranger-SNOW STORM!**

Last but not least, a beautiful calm snowy essence surrounds the White Ranger.. Then a bright flash changes her suit a bit.. It becomes brighter as the glowing becomes a part of it and an image of the element of snow appears on her chest as well..

Grand Master Sinistar attempts to attack but the powers of the Ranger's new energy holds her in place..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!**

The Rangers look at her as they all touch the center of their chests.. This causes their hands to glow brightly.. And as they pull away they say together..

 **Power Rangers-POWER RANGER REFORM!**

They then pull their glowing hands behind themselves and pushes them forward again as they all yell out..

 **Power Rangers-EYE OF THE STORM!**

Suddenly a powerful blast from each Ranger hits Grand Master Sinistar from the front side to her back side.. She tries to over power this energy but its not doing any good.. At least not for her..

With each element combined into one surging energy blast, the power soon overcomes the dark being.. She screams out in agony as it all begins to rip through her evil body.. She manages to rise up from the attack and disappear into a very dark cloud of smoke, she also vows revenge when her body heals..

The attack is retracted and the Rangers regroup.. Before they have a chance to say anything to each other, the entire façade begins to rumble very quickly.. They wonder what they should do, but really don't have the answer.. But things seem to be getting better once they spot Lightwing flying from behind them.. He yells out as the entire area begins to crumble..

 **Lightwing-Rangers, you did it! You defeated Grand Master Sinistar! We can go home now! The tears are healing! We must go!**

He creates a portal and each Ranger rushes over to it.. One by one, they walk in, starting with the Red Ranger and ending with the Blue Ranger.. Lightwing quickly follows and the portal closes just as the rest of the view is completely destroyed..

They return back to their normal states and within their own world.. They are seen just outside of Nakia's house.. She looks around and so does everyone else.. They all exclaim happily to see their world not red and orange anymore.. Lightwing says.

 **Lightwing-I'm very proud of you.. I couldn't find you for a good while.. I was traveling through the tears..**

Nakia looks at him and says..

 **Nakia-That's okay.. At least we know we pack some serious power with our storm cells.. They worked brilliantly against Sinistar..**

 **Zelda-They sure did..**

 **Kimberly-She vowed revenge…**

 **Zelda-Doesn't she always?**

Ryan chuckles.

 **Ryan-Yeah.**

 **Kimberly-What do you suppose she'll try next?**

Joey answers that..

 **Joey-Don't know.. But it would be nice if she decided to give up.**

 **Nakia-Like that's going to happen, she's really hell bent on trying to kill us.**

 **Chet-Our work is never done.**

Ryan's communicator beeps.. He tells his friends and they rush over to him as he turns it on..

 **Ryan-This is Ryan..**

 **Jeremy-Hey, you guys.. What happened?**

 **Ryan-It's a long story Jeremy.. And when we have time.. We'll tell you all about it..**

 **Jeremy-Okay.. And hey I'm sending Jacques home soon.. He says he's all right.. And wants to go home..**

 **Ryan-Alright..**

Within the caverns of a very large asteroid, the evil general Hypnotilus ponders.. He is contacted telepathically.. And the message is from his master.. Sinistar..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The Rangers robbed me of my glory! Punish them! Punish them severely! Make them bleed and don't stop till they bleed out!**

 **General Hypnotilus-You don't have to worry.. I will come up with a plan.. Perhaps a less bloody one.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I don't care how you get the job done just destroy them! I shall return when my body is healed! The Rangers are very, very bothersome!**

 **General Hypnotilus-Yes master, as you command.**

He chuckles as everything fades to black…


	79. Ryan vs The Red Ranger

Chapter 79 Ryan vs. The Red Ranger

Ryan walks into the high school building in front of Nakia and Zelda for a change.. He's wearing a plain red t shirt, and a pair of red shorts, he's also in some white sneakers and seems to be very worried about something and doesn't feel like talking about it with any of his friends.. Instead, he pulls out a sheet of paper which happens to be a letter he got from the school the other day.. He walks into the main office and asks the secretary who's typing on her computer.. When she stops she asks him..

 **Secretary-Can I help you?**

Ryan answers..

 **Ryan-Yeah.. I got a letter the other day telling me the principal would like to see me.. It says its urgent..**

 **Secretary-Okay.. Just go in the back of the office..**

 **Ryan-Okay.. Thanks..**

He walks away and sits on a chair just outside of the principal's office. The time now is 8:30 a.m and the principal arrives.. Even though the tardy bell has already sounded, Ryan stays till he finds out what's going on.. He is invited into the office and so he obliges.. The principal is wearing a dark blue business suit and is looking very not so happy.. Concerned is a better word for it..

The principal sits down at his desk and says to Ryan in a concerned but gentle way..

 **Principal Jenson-Ryan.. Your counselor was looking over your grades for the past two semesters.. And found a dramatic drop.. Only class that seems to have your attention according to your grades that is, is gym.. Otherwise all your grades have dropped..**

Ryan sighs..

 **Ryan-I know I need to study a bit more.. And become more active..**

 **Principal Jenson-You still have some time before the school year is completely over.. But if you don't show a lot of improvement you will not graduate.**

Ryan gasps.. He starts to think of himself as a Power Ranger.. How things were going good for him in school till then.. He begins to feel that his job as a Ranger is doing a lot more damage to himself school wise.. The Principal looks at him and says..

 **Principal Jenson-So what I think you should do now.. Is take a lot of extra credit to bring up your grades in Algebra, History, Biology and Physics.. You're a very intelligent young man Ryan.. You just need to try harder to bring up those grades again..**

Ryan says sternly..

 **Ryan-I promise you.. And myself.. That I'll do my very best to bring my grades back up. I won't let anything interfere either..**

 **Principal Jenson-Good.. Good.. Keep those thoughts and you'll graduate this year..**

He leaves the office and goes to his locker.. Then off to class.. Later on, Ryan meets up with Nakia and Zelda for lunch.. He tells them what the principal told him earlier..

 **Nakia-Huh? But your grades are wonderful hon..**

 **Ryan-They were.. But I've been slacking around too much.. And perhaps me being a Ranger has a lot to do with it.**

Zelda adds..

 **Zelda-But we're Power Rangers too.. And it hasn't affected my work..**

 **Nakia-Mine either.**

Ryan sighs..

 **Nakia-Maybe its because of all those extra curriculum activities you do as well..**

 **Ryan-I'm just going to keep to myself and study a lot.. I've got to pass my history test coming up this Friday..**

 **Nakia-You will.. I believe in you..**

She kisses him on the cheek..

On General Hypnotilus' dead asteroid.. He sees the Red Ranger's less than enthusiasm of being a Ranger..

 **General Hypnotilus-I'll send a monster to finally get rid of them!**

Ryan, Nakia and Zelda are outside and sitting next to a large tree.. Ryan sighs and Nakia gives him a hug.. She says.

 **Nakia-Hey don't worry about it.. Things will be all right Ryan..**

 **Ryan-Thanks babe..**

 **Nakia-They will.. Trust me..**

She smiles a bit..

Later on, after school is over, Ryan goes to the local library to do some research and to prepare for his test.. Nakia takes his car and tells him when he's ready, just beep her and she'll pick him back up.. So she and Zelda drive to the mall because Nakia wants to get Ryan a present just because she loves him..

General Hypnotilus summons a very horrible looking creature.. It seems to be a scorpion combined with a bit of tar.. Okay a lot of tar.. He has a long stinging tail and his skin is covered in tar.. His name suits him well, as it is Scorpitar.. He gives his order..

 **General Hypnotilus-Get to Terra Falls and destroy the Rangers!**

Scorpitar's voice is a bit warped and gross sounding.. He responds..

 **Scorpitar-You won't be disappointed..**

He disappears in a heap of tar that soon vanishes as well..

A few minutes later, Scorpitar and a couple of demon knights appear right at the front entrance of the mall.. People see this and start running, but they don't get away because Scorpitar captures them with heaps of tar.. They end up being trapped right on the ground.. He laughs and says..

 **Scorpitar-Struggle all you want humans! It'll only get harder!**

Nakia and Zelda walk up giggling but soon they notice the problem.. They immediately hide behind another side of the building so that the monster doesn't see them..

 **Scorpitar-I know the Rangers are around here somewhere!**

Nakia looks at Zelda and says..

 **Nakia-We'd better call for backup..**

 **Zelda-Yeah.. Looks like we're going to need it..**

Nakia turns on her wrist communicator and says as she presses the red star button..

 **Nakia-Ryan, there's trouble at the mall.. A really gross looking monster is attacking.. We're going to need help!**

He doesn't answer.. At the library, he is sitting at a table reading.. He does hear his communicator go off but he doesn't pay any attention to it.. He decides his school work is more important.. For now..

Nakia keeps saying..

 **Nakia-Ryan! Where are you?! Come in!**

She gives up and contacts Jeremy..

 **Nakia-Jeremy there's trouble at the mall.. And Ryan's not answering..**

Jeremy responds..

 **Jeremy-I'll send the others.. And I'll try to contact Ryan from here..**

 **Nakia-Okay..**

Nakia turns off her communicator.. Zelda says.

 **Zelda-I wonder why he isn't responding..**

 **Nakia-Who knows.. We need to help those people.**

 **Zelda-Right..**

They step away from the side building.. They stick their right arms out but to their lefts, they then swing their arms around once to bring it back to their right sides but now they pull their arms back and push them forward and open their hands as they say.

 **Nakia and Zelda-STARLIGHT POWER!**

With those words spoken, a star appears on their open hands and starts to shine very brightly. A beautiful essence of the Universe appears and surrounds Nakia, and soon her Yellow Star appears and starts swirling all around her body therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, Zelda finds herself surrounded by a beautiful essence of the Universe as well. The Pink Star appears and swirls all around Zelda's body, it leaves its pink power residue on her body and then attaches itself to the center of her chest and this also causes an explosion to arise from under her body. The explosion covers her body completely and causes a transparent image of a Pink Panther appears. The explosion disappears as the pink panther image forms onto Zelda's body. Her body then glows brightly pink and as the glowing dies down Zelda is found completely transformed into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

The Yellow Ranger asks..

 **Yellow Ranger-You ready?**

 **Pink Ranger-Ready.. Let's do it!**

They run over to the front side of the building and see lots of people captured.. Scorpitar sees them and begins to laugh..

 **Scorpitar-Ahh two Rangers.. I thought there were more of you..**

They stop and stand tall.. The Pink Ranger says.

 **Pink Ranger-You'll be stomped!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah, right into the ground!**

 **Scorpitar-I don't think so Rangers.. What can only two of you do?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-More than you think, ugly!**

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah!**

Both Rangers rush towards the monster and the fight begins… Meanwhile, Jeremy is at the old weather station trying to get a hold of Ryan, but still no answer..

 **Jeremy-What's going on here.. Is his communicator broken or something! Jeez..**

He tries again.. Ryan keeps hearing the beep as he continues to study at the library. But of course he still refuses to answer.

Back at the mall, the monster has seemed to gained the upper hand.. Even though the Yellow and Pink Rangers attacked, he knocks them to the ground.. They get up though but are struck again.. Scorpitar then charges up his tail and sends out a stinging energy beam towards the two Rangers.. Once hit, their bodies start to lose balance..

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!**

 **Pink Ranger-UGH! LOSING BALANCE!**

Scorpitar laughs..

 **Scorpitar-Soon you'll be captured Rangers!**

Very quickly and suddenly a flaming arrow appears in the sky and strikes Scorpitar right in the center of his tarry chest.. It causes him to fling to the ground and lose his power grip on the Yellow and Pink Rangers..

The two are on their knees but are helped back up on their feet by their friends, the Blue, Green and White Rangers.. They group together with the Yellow Ranger stepping up a bit.. She then asks..

 **Yellow Ranger-Does anyone know why Ryan isn't answering?**

The other Rangers all say no.. They don't understand it..

Scorpitar laughs and stands up.. He takes the arrow out of his chest and throws it to the ground.. The people are being guarded by Demon knights and are heard moaning from behind the monster.. The Rangers look over and sees the tar covering everyone becoming electrified..

 **White Ranger-What are you doing to them?!**

 **Scorpitar-Oh its nothing.. Their energies will soon belong to me.. And nothing will be left but skeletons! Its no biggie.. Really..**

He laughs..

Jeremy is still trying to contact Ryan.. At the library, he's still studying.. But the beeping is really starting to disrupt his concentration.. He reluctantly takes it out of his book bag and answers it..

 **Ryan-Look I can't do anything but study right now!**

Jeremy responds.

 **Jeremy-Ryan, the others need your help.. You need to get to the mall.**

 **Ryan-I'm sure they can handle it.. I have to think about my future. Sorry Jeremy..**

He turns off his communicator, and puts it back in his book bag.. He goes back to studying.. But the thought of not running to help the others soon overcomes his mind, but he soon sets it aside when he thinks of failing and not graduating at the end of this year…

 **Ryan-I have to study! I can't let anything come in between! I'm sorry..**

Back at the mall, the Rangers are getting badly beaten.. They each attempt to strike the monster but he acts more quickly.. Once they are flung away from him a bit, they hit the ground and find he's charging up again.. He then blasts them all with his stinging paralyzing beam.. Once it hits them, they start feeling weak in the knees and begin to lose balance..

Jeremy watches from the main computer and gets frustrated..

 **Jeremy-They need Ryan!**

The Rangers all groan out in pain as they slowly are forced to the ground..

 **Yellow Ranger-UGH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UHH!**

 **White Ranger-UCK! CAN'T..KEEP..BALANCE!**

 **Green Ranger-OH MAN! WE NEED HELP!**

 **Blue Ranger-UHHG!**

The Yellow Ranger strainly uses her communicator to call Ryan.. And he hears the faint beeping again in his book bag.. He answers it and hears her cries for help..

 **Yellow Ranger-Ryan…we..need..you!..please..come! Please!**

This really changes his mind..

 **Ryan-Oh man! I'll be right there babe!**

He turns off his communicator and quickly plunges it into his book bag..

At the mall, Scorpitar is still firing his beam and the Rangers are closer to the ground.. He laughs and says..

 **Scorpitar-Victory will be mine!**

A familiar voice is heard in the air..

 **Red Ranger-Think again!**

He looks up.. And so does the Yellow Ranger, she then says in a weak tone.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ryan…**

 **Scorpitar-Who said that?!**

The Red Ranger materializes his weapon and goes into cannonball flip mode very quickly.. He then delivers a very powerful strike towards the monster and causes him to fall onto his back and once again lose his grip on the Rangers.. He then lands on his feet and rushes over to his friends.. He asks them..

 **Red Ranger-Everybody okay?**

They all nod, but the Yellow Ranger speaks..

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah, now that you're here..**

He looks at her and nods..

 **Red Ranger-Come on Rangers.. Lets finish off this creep..**

They all agree and say together..

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Power Rangers regroup and stand together.. They summon their storm powers and soon their outfits become brighter and hold the images of their personal elemental powers. Scorpitar gets up in a frenzy..

 **Scorpitar-NO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU!**

He uses his beam again, but this time the Pink Ranger retaliates. She holds out her left hand and twirls around as her hand begins to glow pink.. As she twirls the pink energy begins to swirl around her entire body.. She then shouts out..

 **Pink Ranger-WIND POWER!**

Her body twirls around more and more as soon a sparkling power is seen.. She stops suddenly with her hands pushed in front of her and a huge powerful wind force emerges through the pink sparkling energy.. It collides with Scorpitar's beam and blows it right back at him.. He's hit and becomes stunned..

 **Scorpitar-AAHHH!**

The Red Ranger steps forward and says..

 **Red Ranger-Time to power up!**

The Rangers look at her as they all touch the center of their chests.. This causes their hands to glow brightly.. And as they pull away they say together..

 **Power Rangers-POWER RANGER REFORM!**

They then pull their glowing hands behind themselves and pushes them forward again as they all yell out..

 **Power Rangers-EYE OF THE STORM!**

Once again, powerful blasts of elemental energy emerges from each of the Ranger's hands.. It strikes Scorpitar as he stands back on his feet.. Once the energy strikes him, it tears his body to shreds.. He screams out in complete agony till there's nothing more than dust left.. And even then you can hear a bit of a scream howling in the last of the wind.. The demon knights are not spared. They too are destroyed..

 **Yellow Ranger-All right we did it!**

 **Red Ranger-Good job everyone!**

The people are freed and everything returns to normal.. Later on Nakia and Ryan are talking as he goes back to the Library.. He explains why he acted the way he did and she understands.. He promises never to be like that again, because he says he can be a Ranger and still study enough to get good grades so that he'll graduate high school..


	80. A Princess of Honor

Chapter 80 A Princess of Honor

On a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Nakia, Zelda, Kimberly, Joey and Chet all meet up at the park in downtown Terra Falls for a picnic.. Nakia originally didn't want to go because she wanted to stay with Ryan, but he insisted that she go and have a bit of fun while he studies some more.. Everyone is wearing their respected colors in the form of casual shirts and pants.. Nakia has her hair down today and is feeling all right.. Although she doesn't want Ryan to over work himself..

On the dead asteroid, General Hypnotilus gets a call telepathically from Grand Master Sinistar..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The Rangers still live!**

General Hypnotilus says in a cowardly tone..

 **General Hypnotilus-Yes..I know.. Empress.. It was not my fault..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Then who's fault is it!?**

 **General Hypnotilus-The monster…I..**

She interrupts him..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Either you put a dent in those Ranger fools' winning streak, or I will destroy you once I return!**

Her voice fades away slowly.. General Hypnotilus gulps in fear.. He doesn't notice a small space capsule gliding passing by his dead asteroid.. And behind that capsule are three fleet ships..

Inside of the space capsule is a young woman, her name is Ariel.. She's a princess from the planet Androecia.. She's 5'7, has long blonde hair, blue eyes and a strong build.. She left the planet because she was against the Queen's evil plans against the planets of the Universe.. She is hoping to find someone who can help her defeat the Queen who happens to be her aunt, in order to save the universe.. Once the Queen learned of Ariel's departure, she ordered half her army of Tentamites to follow her and bring her back..

Although Princess Ariel carries the Sword of Light, she still is no match for the Queen of the Tentanial Empire..

She makes it closer to the planet earth.. And that's when she loses control of her space capsule.

 **Princess Ariel-What's happening! I've lost control!**

She pulls an emergency lever but it doesn't do much.. Instead her capsule breaks into the earth's surface and heads towards down.. As it speeds up, it begins to burn..

 **Princess Ariel-Oh no!**

The capsule moves faster and faster till it crashes right into a hill located a few miles away from Terra Falls.. Nakia and the others become startled as soon as they heard the tremendous crash..

 **Nakia-What was that?!**

They look around and don't see anything out of the ordinary..

 **Kimberly-Don't know..**

 **Zelda-Hmmm..**

Chet's communicator beeps. He answers it..

 **Jeremy-Hey you guys.. There's a strange disturbance located just outside of the city.. I suggest you check it out..**

 **Chet-We're on it..**

They all nod and find a spot so they can teleport without anyone noticing.. Quickly they leave the area and teleport to the right spot.. Nakia gasps as she notices a ship plunged right into the hill.. They move closer to see if anyone is in there but they see no one..

 **Zelda-Where did this come from.. I wonder..**

 **Kimberly-Doesn't look like its from here..**

 **Chet-What do you think we should do?**

 **Joey-I think it might be some sort of a trap.**

They hear a woman groaning from around the side of the hill..

 **Kimberly-Hey!**

Kimberly is the first to go over to investigate..

 **Kimberly-It's a lady..**

The others rush over and see the Princess barely conscience.. They also notice a beautiful white sword laying beside her..

 **Nakia-I wonder who she is..**

The Princess groans out a bit, but doesn't say anything they can understand.. Suddenly they hear a rumbling.. Zelda looks up and sees three large ships coming their way. She yells..

 **Zelda-Hey, look!**

The others look up and gasp..

 **Nakia-What now!?**

The Princess looks up barely but doesn't say anything.. She's very weak and does nothing but lay back down..

The ships land and soon the main doors open.. Nakia says to her friends..

 **Nakia-Stay on guard! We don't know what's going to happen!**

 **Kimberly-Right..**

They all are shocked to see many very ugly looking creatures walking out of the ships.. Mainly they look alike, but the shock of how ugly they are is truly overcoming them.. The creatures as mentioned before are called Tentamites.. They all have ten arms for grabbing and destroying. Their bodies are made of a red orange like metallic armor which protects them during battle. They start to speak their language when they notice both the Princess, and the others..

Nakia understands the gesture one of them makes and assumes that the woman is in danger.. She says to her friends..

 **Nakia-I think we should try to help her..**

The Princess speaks very weakly..

 **Princess Ariel-You…must…get…away…**

They turn around, and Zelda leans down to say..

 **Zelda-We're not going anywhere..**

 **Kimberly-That's right.. We're going to help you..**

 **Princess Ariel-You…don't..know..what..you're..up…against..**

One of the bigger Tentamites moves closer to them.. This startles Nakia a bit.. She says..

 **Nakia-They don't look friendly.. Not at all.. I think we should morph.. Just to be on the safe side..**

 **Chet-I agree..**

Zelda moves back up.. Now all of them are in place and standing in front of the fallen Princess..

They all stick their right arms out but to their lefts, they then swing their arms around once to bring it back to their right sides but now they pull their arms back and push them forward and open their hands as they say.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

A thunderous light flashes once, and when its gone, Nakia, Zelda, Joey, Kimberly and Chet have become the Star Force Power Ranger Team.. The Princess looks at them with astounding but weakened eyes.. She lays her head back down on the ground..

The Yellow Ranger steps forward and says to the Tentamites..

 **Yellow Ranger-Whoever you are, we suggest you get out of here right now!**

 **Pink Ranger-Pronto!**

The Tentamites don't budge.. They just watch closely.. This causes the Rangers to become suspicious because they're not doing anything.. The Green Ranger asks.

 **Green Ranger-What? Are they friendly or something?**

 **White Ranger-Don't think so..**

The Power Rangers stand their ground.. And the Tentamites leap up into the air together.. They stick out their hideous legs and kick the Rangers right in their chests.. The kicks are horrendous and knocks the Rangers down like a bunch of bowling pins..

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

The Tentamites then drill into the ground.. The Rangers stand up and wonder what's going to happen next.. They walk around the area a bit and suddenly the ground bursts from up under them.. Many of the mites have shrunk down to microscopic size and are attacking the Rangers by biting through the suits and into their skin.. They all scream out in pain as they feel the burning bites.. They all attempt to brush them off fiercely..

 **Yellow Ranger-GET OFF OF ME! UGH!**

 **Pink Ranger-WHAT DO WE DO?! UGH!**

 **White Ranger-THEY'RE TOO SMALL! UGH!**

 **Blue Ranger-WE NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP! UGH!**

 **Green Ranger-YEAH! UGH!**

The Princess hears them and attempts to get up, but she is still weak.. When she touches the sword of light, it glows and transfers a bit of its energy into her body.. This helps her a lot.. She regains a bit of her strength and stands up..

 **Princess Ariel-I have to help them..**

She raises the sword of light above her head and shouts out ferociously…

 **Princess Ariel-SWORD OF LIGHT SHINE BRIGHT!**

The Sword quickly activates.. It creates an Essence of beauty that surrounds the Princess.. A glittering multicolored rainbow of power appears over the Princess as the sword releases its energy.. The energy glides down the Sword till it reaches the Princess and soon it becomes absorbed into her body. Suddenly, her body glows brightly white and causes a beautiful chain reaction that permit's the sword to release a brighter sense of energy that seeps out of its tip.. This newer sense of energy swirls around the Princess and slowly transforms her into a warrior.. When complete, the swirling energy vanishes.. And soon the sword releases a powerful and blinding thunderclap that finishes the transformation process..

Finding herself looking slightly different with her blonde hair much longer and sparkling Princess Ariel stands powerfully strong as Cosmica in her fighting outfit which consists of a beautiful sparkling white tiara with a star in the center of it resting on her forehead, on her neck an energy diamond necklace that is able to give her more energy if she needs it, on her upper body a strapless white glittery leotard with a bright star insignia in the center, a white skirt with a golden lace trim on her lower body, a black cape with tiny sparkling stars that let off brilliant like glows on her back and lastly on her feet a set of beautiful golden high heel shoes.

She looks at her sword as she brings it back down.. It begins to flash with power.. She then looks at the Power Rangers who's still having trouble.. She points the sword at them and releases a powerful jolting blast.. The blast hits them but doesn't hurt them.. Instead it acts like an insect repellent.. It repels all of the Tentamites off of the Ranger's bodies.. When they're off.. The Rangers sigh with happiness..

The Tentamites aren't finished.. They become human size again and attempt to attack.. Cosmica rushes over towards the Rangers and this time she stands in front of them.. She plunges the sword deep into the ground and causes many jolts of power to emerge from up under the Tentamites.. Of course it proves to be way too much and soon destroys them all.

She leans down and asks as the Ranger's inner powers begins to heal their wounds and their suits.

 **Cosmica-Is everyone okay?**

The Blue Ranger is the closest to her so he responds..

 **Blue Ranger-Yeah..I think.. So..**

 **Cosmica-Good..**

She stands back up..

The Rangers stand back up and thank her for her help.. She nods and says to them..

 **Cosmica-I thank you too for trying to protect me..**

 **Pink Ranger-Where did you come from?**

 **Cosmica-I came from my home planet.. Androecia.. It is far away from your planet..**

 **Green Ranger-Why did you come here?**

 **Cosmica-Because I was looking for beings like you.. To help me fight my Aunt, Queen of the Tentanial Empire..**

 **Yellow Ranger-Say what?**

 **Cosmica-It's a most dangerous situation and soon she'll come to Earth and try to conquer it..**

The Yellow Ranger says sarcastically..

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh jeez.. As if we didn't have enough to worry about..**

The White Ranger asks Cosmica..

 **White Ranger-What were those things?**

 **Cosmica-Tentamites.. Warriors of the Queen.. Very formidable opponents..**

 **Blue Ranger-Yeah we just found that out..**

 **Cosmica-My aunt and her followers are very wicked indeed.. It started many years ago when they conquered planets within another galaxy.. And now I don't know if anyone will be able to stop them..**

The Yellow Ranger says..

 **Yellow Ranger-Don't worry.. We'll do our best to help you out..**

 **Cosmica-Thanks.. I appreciate it..**

 **Blue Ranger-But we're going to need some major strategy changes in order to fight off those Tentamites again.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Hmmm..**

Cosmica walks towards the fleet ships and points the sword at them.. Soon the energy from the sword emerges again and destroys the ships.. The explosion is so high and intense that the Rangers cover their heads and eyes.. When it all dies down, they look up again and see nothing but burning disintegrating rubble..

She looks at her new found friends and says..

 **Cosmica-Queen Minerva will be after me soon.. She will find out that many of her warriors have been destroyed.. We must be ready..**

The Rangers all nod in agreement..


	81. Jealousy, The Green Eyed Monster Part 1

Chapter 81 Jealousy, The Green Eyed Monster Part 1

In the counselor's office.. Zelda is taking care of some paper work.. She's wearing a pink jean skirt, a white blouse and white tennis shoes.. She has her hair up in a ponytail today as well.. She gets up from sitting at the table and moves over to the file cabinet where she begins to file the papers correctly..

Mrs. Patterson, the counselor's office secretary walks in with a cup of hot coffee.. She's wearing a dress with flowers on it, and normal boring shoes.. She walks behind her desk and asks.

 **Mrs. Patterson-How's the filing going Zelda?**

Zelda answers..

 **Zelda-It's going..**

 **Mrs. Patterson-Be sure to put the papers in their correct spots please..**

 **Zelda-I am.. Its not a problem.. Just a lot of papers..**

 **Mrs. Patterson-I know.. But I really do appreciate your help..**

Zelda smiles meekly.. She looks at her watch briefly and sees its almost time for lunch.. She says to herself..

 **Zelda-I hope Chet remembers today..**

A new guy walks into the counselor's office.. He's 6'2, has semi long dark hair, a goatee and an all together handsome face.. He's wearing blue jeans, a white buttoned up shirt and white sneakers.. He stops by the desk to give Mrs. Patterson an emergency card he had to fill out.. She says to him..

 **Mrs. Patterson-Give it to Zelda..**

She points at her and Zelda looks up..

 **Mrs. Patterson-She's over there by the file cabinets..**

He nods and walks over.. Zelda smiles at him and takes the card.. She then reads the name and files it in the correct spot..

He leaves and so does the secretary since its lunchtime.. Zelda waits around the office for a few minutes then decides that since Chet hasn't showed up, she'll leave.. When she walks back over to the table, she gathers her papers and puts them inside of her purse.. She doesn't realize Damon just walked right back in the office.. He clears his throat and startles her a bit.. She turns around and sees who it is..

 **Zelda-Yes? Can I help you?**

 **Damon-I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me..**

 **Zelda-Oh.. Well I.. Guess so.. Since the guy I was waiting for didn't show up..**

 **Damon-That's too bad.. Its not right to leave a pretty lady like yourself alone for lunch.. Or anything else for that matter.**

Zelda blushes a bit and gets her purse..

 **Zelda-Thanks.. Damon..**

 **Damon-Yeah I figured you knew my name since you took my emergency card..**

 **Zelda-Mmm hmmm..**

They leave the counselor's office and head over to one of the mini food stands that are located outside of the school's cafeteria.. Meanwhile, on the planet Androecia, the evil Queen Minerva becomes really upset at the fact that many of her Tentamites were destroyed, and not only that, but her niece has escaped as well.

This evil Queen is tall, she's also slender but is always covered by an elegant dress.. She has long red hair and red eyes to match.. She also has really long nails that some mistake for claws at times.. She is the ruler of the Tentanial Empire.. The Tentanial Empire is a strong species that goes around the Universe, destroying everything in their path. Their main goal is to set up base within the heart of the planet and start stealing all of its resources. Their favorite source of power comes from the planet's elemental factor.. Strong and fierce storms supply Minerva and her minions with awesome power but never lasts for a suitable long period of time. So in order to keep the Empire alive they must go and live off the energy from other planets till they can find something that will be able to give them the power to sustain their lives forever and to start the cycle all over again as a want and not a necessity. Queen Minerva is a power hungry leader and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Ever since the awakening of her Empire, Minerva has vowed to never again allow her empire to fall again.

She sits on a really dark claw like throne as she ponders on an idea.. Then quickly she summons her advisor.. Myanthor..

He basically is a being who stays hidden behind a brown cloak and is more than 10 thousand years old and is very formidable in battle. He always carries with him a staff with unspeakable power. His only weakness is when he uses too much of his own energy he shrinks into a microorganism. It may take days, to even months before Myanthor can return to his normal size.

He comes into her throne room and speaks..

 **Myanthor-Yes my Queen?**

She responds to that..

 **Queen Minerva-You are my most trusted advisor..**

 **Myanthor-Thank you..**

 **Queen Minerva-Where do you think my foolish niece ran off to?**

 **Myanthor-This universe is quite vast.. It could be anywhere..**

 **Queen Minerva-I know that! But where do you think she went?**

 **Myanthor-Perhaps a planet that has some interest..**

 **Queen Minerva-Every planet in the Ming Galaxy has fallen to my power! And so we move here.. And my niece develops a complex..**

 **Myanthor-She's always been against you..**

 **Queen Minerva-Its like she's against her entire race!**

 **Myanthor-She has a kind heart…**

 **Queen Minerva-Silence!**

Myanthor stays quiet till he's asked another question.. The Queen says to herself as she materializes a crystal ball floating over her lap.. She then reveals many planets that have been conquered, and many planets within our solar system.. She says wickedly..

 **Queen Minerva-The solar system which holds the planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto will serve me well.. Elemental energy is strong within this solar system.. And so is the life forces of many beings..**

She stops talking and gets a strong idea.. She then speaks again..

 **Queen Minerva-I'm thinking that's where Ariel went.. Within this solar system..**

 **Myanthor-Ahh yes.. A brilliant deduction my Queen..**

 **Queen Minerva-Come to think of it.. The last time I spoke to her was when I was discussing our next target..**

 **Myanthor-Do you think she's gone to warn them?**

 **Queen Minerva-Possible.. But there's no telling since we lost contact with our fleet ships!**

 **Myanthor-Yes I know..**

As Queen Minerva's suspicions deepen, an image of the blue planet "earth" comes clearly into view in her crystal ball, above all the other planets.

 **Queen Minerva-I did speak about earth.. And I'm guessing that's exactly where she is.. Perhaps she's going to try and stop me..**

She laughs boastfully. When she stops she says..

 **Queen Minerva-I am quite intrigued by this.. And I believe it to be true.. Do not attack the earth yet.. Send the word Myanthor..**

 **Myanthor-As you wish..**

 **Queen Minerva-We're going to wait.. Wait to observe.. After all we have enough energy to sustain us for quite a long time..**

Queen Minerva's red eyes glow, but in an evil sort of way as everything slowly fades to black…

Later on during the day in the city of Terra Falls, Zelda and Chet meet up after school.. He explains to her why he wasn't around earlier and all she says is..

 **Zelda-Well you could of said something earlier to me about it..**

 **Chet-I didn't know my coach was going to call a meeting during lunch..**

 **Zelda-Did you eat?**

 **Chet-Yeah..**

 **Zelda-Next time at least try to find me to tell me something..**

They walk outside and away from the high school.. Soon they continue to talk and walk through one of the local parks.. General Hypnotilus spies on them without them knowing..

 **Chet-Okay I'm sorry.. Did you go out to eat with Nakia?**

 **Zelda-No.. There was a new guy at school today and he asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with him..**

Chet gets a little overheated with this question..

 **Chet-And you did?!**

 **Zelda-I saw no harm in it Chet.. Besides you're not my boyfriend..**

 **Chet-No.. but..**

He can't think of anything to finish that sentence..

 **Zelda-But what?**

 **Chet-But.. I.. Don't know..**

Zelda laughs..

 **Chet-It's not funny.. I see how you are though..**

 **Zelda-What do you mean by that?**

 **Chet-Remember when I first came here?**

 **Zelda-Yeah..**

 **Chet-Do you really?**

 **Zelda-Of course.. I tried to talk to you..**

 **Chet-Right.. And now you're doing it again with another dude..**

 **Zelda-Doing what? Being friendly? Being nice?**

 **Chet-You just don't get it do you?!**

 **Zelda-Get what Chet? It would be a lot easier if you just told me!**

 **Chet-I'm not saying anything..**

 **Zelda-Like usual.. You've known me for a while now and its when another guy pays attention to me you act like you're interested?**

 **Chet-I…**

 **Zelda-Exactly..**

 **Chet-Man!**

 **Zelda-Don't get all silly with me Chet.. Just because I went to have lunch with another guy..**

 **Chet-Fine Zelda! Be that way!**

 **Zelda-Ugh!**

Zelda starts walking in the opposite direction of Chet.. He yells over to her..

 **Chet-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!**

 **Zelda-HOME!**

She walks a bit faster but Chet doesn't follow.. She makes it away from Chet and when she realizes it, she decides not to go home.. Instead she decides to go to the computer café to see what's going on.. When she gets there she sees Kaitlynn, who's wearing black jeans, a pink tank top, white tennis shoes and has her hair up in a ponytail… Both girls are not inside of the café yet.. They're just walking towards the entrance.. Suddenly a bunch of demon knights appears right in front of Zelda and right behind Kaitlynn.. She gasps..

Kaitlynn turns around and gasps as well. Zelda exclaims..

 **Zelda-Oh jeez.. These dumb things!**

They turn around and smile evilly at her.. Soon they rush at her.. Zelda prepares herself and figures there's not really enough time to take this fight somewhere else.. Kaitlynn watches as the fight begins.. Zelda delivers a left side kick and knocks one down, she then grabs one by its right arm and twists it to the ground as well.. One is coming from behind her and she does a super back air flip right over the demon knights head and gives it a swift kick in the back… therefore knocking it down on the ground as well..

Zelda lands on her feet gently now.. But that's not it.. Another demon knight appears and this time Kaitlynn helps out a bit.. Kaitlynn back flips over to the knight and when she lands on her feet she gives one a swift punch in the face, then a kick in the stomach which sends it flying across the street..

Zelda smiles as the demon knights all vanish.. She says to Kaitlynn..

 **Zelda-Thanks.. And good job..**

 **Kaitlynn-Thank you.. I know a few tricks as well..**

They both giggle and go into the computer café..

On the dead asteroid, General Hypnotilus speaks to himself..

 **General Hypnotilus-I can't believe those knights were defeated so easily! Ugh! But I must come up with an idea!**

He thinks and remembers the argument Zelda and Chet had earlier and decides to use that information to his advantage..

 **General Hypnotilus-Ahh yes.. Its perfect.. I'll use the Green Ranger's own jealousy to transform him into a monster.. Then he'll destroy the Rangers for me.. And it'll be easy since they'd never think of harming a member on their team..**

He starts laughing most wickedly..

At the computer café, Zelda almost falls out of her seat.. And the reason is because she can't really believe what Kaitlynn just told her.

 **Zelda-What?**

 **Kaitlynn-I saw it Zelda..**

 **Zelda-You know I'm the Pink Ranger?**

 **Kaitlynn-Yeah.. I saw you transform..**

 **Zelda-Will you keep it to yourself?**

 **Kaitlynn-Yeah of course.. I haven't told anyone..**

 **Zelda-Thanks..**

 **Kaitlynn-No problem..**

After about an hour of spending at the computer café, Zelda goes home.. She thinks about Chet and the way he was acting.. So she decides to call Nakia.. The time now is 8:30 p.m.. And Zelda is sitting up in her room on her bed..

The phone begins to ring and Nakia answers..

 **Nakia-Hey..**

 **Zelda-Hi Nakia its me..**

 **Nakia-What's up? I didn't see you after school today..**

 **Zelda-I know.. I sort of walked home with Chet.**

 **Nakia-Sort of?**

 **Zelda-Yeah he got mad at me because I went to eat lunch with another guy..**

 **Nakia-He did?**

 **Zelda-Yes, and it was totally uncalled for..**

 **Nakia-He's just trying to say he likes you.**

 **Zelda-That's a strange way..**

 **Nakia-Guys are strange that way..**

 **Zelda-Why doesn't he just tell me?**

 **Nakia-Well lots of guys are stubborn or they just don't know how to say it..**

 **Zelda-Oh..**

 **Nakia-And besides I thought you two went out or were starting to go out?**

 **Zelda-It didn't really take off the first time.**

 **Nakia-Oh I see, he does like you though, more than a friend obviously.**

 **Zelda-I guess.**

They continue to talk for a good part of the evening, then night..

The next day, Nakia and Ryan pick up Zelda from her house.. They then drive off to school.. Everyone is wearing something casual as well..

The morning passes on and Zelda doesn't see Chet at all.. Not until later on when Damon shows up at her locker asking if she'd like to go eat together.. Chet sees this and gets a really bad headache.. Meanwhile, Hypnotilus is saying as he watches..

 **General Hypnotilus-Oh yes.. Green Ranger… you'll get super mad and then you'll become the epiphany of jealousy!**

He laughs evilly as everything freezes and fades to black…


	82. Jealousy, The Green Eyed Monster Part 2

Chapter 82 Jealousy The Green Eyed Monster Part 2

Chet goes home due to a heavy headache he gets.. Zelda finds out and is really worried about him.. So when the school day finishes she and Nakia goes over to one of the pay phones next to the entrance of the building.. She dials his number but gets no answer.

Nakia asks..

 **Nakia-Any answer?**

Zelda shakes her head..

 **Zelda-He should be home by now.**

 **Nakia-Maybe he went to the hospital?**

 **Zelda-I dunno..**

Little do they know, Chet is home.. In fact he's up in his room going through a strange change.. His body is overcoming with jealousy but in the form of a dark green energy that surges through his veins.. He yells out..

 **Chet-WHAT'S HAPPENIN TO ME!?**

No one is home so no one can hear him yell out..

 **Chet-AHHH!**

The only being watching from the dead asteroid is General Hypnotilus.. He chuckles as he becomes very pleased at Chet's first transformation sequence..

 **General Hypnotilus-This is marvelous.. Soon the Green Ranger will be filled with enough jealousy that will turn him completely into a monster! And finally he'll get rid of his own friends for me..**

He laughs very loudly.. He stops when he gets an image of Nakia and Zelda walking towards Chet's house..

 **General Hypnotilus-Damnit! The Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger will ruin everything if they interfere now! The transformation is not yet complete! Hmmm.. Ah yes! Demon Knights!**

He sends a few demon knights to earth…

Back on earth, Nakia and Zelda are walking in a nice looking neighborhood as they talk about Chet.. Suddenly a few demon knights appear right before them.. Nakia gasps and so does Zelda..

 **Zelda-Oh no, they're back!**

 **Nakia-Let's get em!**

 **Zelda-Right!**

They rush over to them and the fight begins.. Nakia leads three of them out to the middle of the street…She sees a car coming from the right side and also an incoming high punch from one of the demon knights.. She immediately blocks it then super kicks it out of the way.. The car is coming closer and it seems like the driver isn't paying much attention to where he's going since he's looking for something.. Just as the other two attempt to attack Nakia, she leaps up over the car and onto the roof.. This quick thinking wasn't fortunate for the two demon knights though, they're flattened like pancakes.. Nakia looks down as she hangs onto the car and says to the driver..

 **Nakia-Thanks!**

She then moves back up before the man has a chance to say something and does an awesome back flip up into the air, she then lands on her feet gently..

Zelda is taking care of two demon knights, she does a twirl around side kick that knocks one down, then when she's back on both feet, she does a floor sweeping swoop and knocks down the last one.. She quickly gets back up as all of the demon knights disappear in a cloud of black fiery smoke..

Nakia rushes back over to her where they give each other a high five..

 **Nakia-Whoo.. We did it..**

 **Zelda-Yeah..**

General Hypnotilus get angrier as he watches both Rangers move closer to Chet's house..

 **General Hypnotilus-Those incompetent fools! Who would of thought demon knights would do anything right! Grr! Well it doesn't matter.. I'll just increase the Green Ranger's transformation..**

He chuckles.. As he chants to an image of Chet in pain..

 **General Hypnotilus-Green Ranger, don't fight it.. Let your jealousy overcome you.. Let it transform you into a beast of revenge and hate! Let it become the only reason why you live and breathe! NOW!**

He points his right hand at the image and soon a green energy blast emerges from his hand.. It goes right into the image, and on earth right into Chet's bedroom where it strikes his entire body.. The blast overcomes him and causes him to yell out louder than ever..

 **Chet-AAAAAHHHHH!**

Zelda and Nakia hears this and starts running faster to his house.. Soon the entire area begins to rumble violently..

 **Zelda-WHATS HAPPENING!?**

 **Nakia-I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!**

 **Zelda-WE HAVE TO GET TO CHET!**

They fall due to the rumbling and can't seem to get back on their feet. Inside of Chet's room, he is changing a lot faster.. Many bad energy particles appear and enter his body as finally a blinding green light surfaces and overcomes not only his room, but the house and the entire neighborhood.. The rumbling stops and the light is so intense that Nakia and Zelda cover their eyes and groan out..

 **Zelda-UGH!**

 **Nakia-UHH!**

When the green light vanishes.. Both girls look up and see a guy standing in the middle of the street but he's turned around so they can't see his face.. His body is slightly smoking as well..

 **Zelda-Who's that?**

Nakia looks at Zelda and responds..

 **Nakia-I don't think I want to know..**

 **Zelda-Me either.. But.. The clothes look familiar..**

 **Nakia-Hmmm..**

The guy turns around and both girls are shocked to see its Chet.. Only with a difference.. His eyes are extremely bulged out and are really shiny green.. His hair is wickedly wild and also green.. When he opens his mouth his green teeth starts to smoke slightly.. Zelda says..

 **Zelda-Chet?!**

He says nothing.. Zelda is about to walk over to him but Nakia stops her..

 **Nakia-I hate to bring this up but Chet aint looking so good right now.. In fact he's looking down right sick..**

 **Zelda-How can we help him?**

 **Nakia-Call for back up..**

 **Zelda-Back up? But he's one of us..**

 **Nakia-I know.. But I don't think that means much to him.. Especially with the way he's looking at us right now..**

 **Zelda-He… won't. hurt us..**

 **Nakia-Yeah.. And I'm a big singing star who doesn't need any money right now.**

Chet stares them down as his big green eyes begin to flash.. He then reveals his hideous looking green arms and hands.. He pushes them forward as he opens his mouth and horrendous amounts of evil energy pushes out through his body and strikes Nakia and Zelda.. The energy is so strong that is flings them up into the air, then they are pushed on top of Chet's roof where they crash slightly into it..

 **Nakia-Oh man!**

 **Zelda-Ugh! That hurt!**

 **Nakia-Hell yeah it did!**

 **Zelda-I guess we have no choice..we..need..help..**

 **Nakia-Now you're talkin!**

They both stand up.. And go into cannonball flip mode as they leap off of the roof, then they yell out together..

 **Zelda and Nakia-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Zelda glows pink and Nakia glows yellow.. When they land on their feet, they're both seen as the Yellow and Pink Star Force Power Rangers.

The Yellow Ranger turns on her communicator..

 **Yellow Ranger-Hey we need some serious help here..**

Chet attacks while she's still using her communicator.. The Yellow Ranger dodges him but the Pink Ranger isn't so lucky.. She doesn't want to fight him because they're friends.. He picks her up by her neck area..

 **Pink Ranger-Chet! Stop..you've got to fight the evil!**

He hurls her into the ground..

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

The Yellow Ranger exclaims.

 **Yellow Ranger-Zelda!?**

She rushes over to her and leans down on her bended knee.

 **Yellow Ranger-Are you okay?**

The Pink Ranger coughs a bit but answers..

 **Pink Ranger-Yeah I'm all right..**

Chet walks over to them, but stops when he notices three beams of streaked light appearing out of the sky.. The beams land next to the two Rangers, and form into the Red, Blue and White Power Rangers.. The Red Ranger exclaims at Chet..

 **Red Ranger-What are you doing man!? They're your friends!**

Chet says nothing.. But soon his inner goodness starts to overcome the evil part.. He covers his head as he groans out in pain..

 **Chet-I can't…fight…it!**

The Pink Ranger gets back on her feet and rushes over towards him, she leans down and says to him sternly..

 **Pink Ranger-Yes you can! I don't know what's happening to you, but you've got to fight it! You can do it!**

General Hypnotilus watches through an invisible screen..

 **General Hypnotilus-What's this?! Oh no you don't Pink Ranger! I will not let you interfere with what must be done!**

General Hypnotilus sends another green blast that hits Chet right in the back… His body starts to glow green again.. He screams out louder..

 **Chet-NOOOO! AAAAHHHHH!**

The green glowing power causes the Pink Ranger to be pushed away from him.. She falls again but is helped back onto her feet.

The Rangers watch with horror as Chet screams out more and soon the green energy in his body begins to erupt even more in the form of waves.. The waves knock the Rangers down onto the street.. As they lay there their bodies become paralyzed and their suits set off small explosions..

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

 **Pink Ranger-Can't move!**

General Hypnotilus laughs and says..

 **General Hypnotilus-Yes destroy your friends Green Ranger.. Finish them now!**

He laughs louder and louder..

Meanwhile at the old weather station.. Jeremy watches through his main computer..

 **Jeremy-Oh man the Rangers are in serious trouble here..**

He hears a voice from behind him.. A gentle voice..

 **Princess Ariel-Perhaps I can help the Rangers..**

Jeremy turns around and asks.

 **Jeremy-Who are you?**

 **Princess Ariel-A friend..**

 **Jeremy-Who's?**

 **Princess Ariel-I'm a friend of the Rangers.. And hopefully yours..**

Jeremy gulps a bit because he has never seen such a beautiful creature before in his life.. He gets back to his senses then says.

 **Jeremy-Okay.. Please help them.. And help Chet get back to his normal self if you can..**

 **Princess Ariel-I shall try..**

He nods and she leaves the main computer room. She disappears from the weather station and appears on the same street but away from the danger scene.. She materializes her sword and says..

 **Princess Ariel-I think its time for Cosmica to deal with this situation..**

She hears the yells and groans as she raises her sword high above her head, she then shouts out with fury.

 **Princess Ariel-SWORD OF LIGHT SHINE BRIGHT!**

The Sword quickly activates.. It creates an Essence of beauty that surrounds the Princess.. A glittering multicolored rainbow of power appears over the Princess as the sword releases its energy.. The energy glides down the Sword till it reaches the Princess and soon it becomes absorbed into her body. Suddenly, her body glows brightly white and causes a beautiful chain reaction that permit's the sword to release a brighter sense of energy that seeps out of its tip.. This newer sense of energy swirls around the Princess and slowly transforms her into a warrior.. When complete, the swirling energy vanishes.. And soon the sword releases a powerful and blinding thunderclap that finishes the transformation process..

Cosmica leaps up into the sky.. She flies towards the Rangers and Chet.. The same thing is continuing with the Rangers being paralyzed by the green waves.. They lay on the ground not being able to move at all..

Cosmica lands next to the power and puts her sword down into it.. She then twirls her sword around fiercely and causes the energy to evaporate from the street but absorb into her sword.. She then twirls it around some more as she lands on her feet.. She with one quick swing she hurls the green energy into the sky where it explodes into a heavy cloud of destructive power.. It then disappears..

General Hypnotilus exclaims and almost chokes as he watches this..

 **General Hypnotilus-WHO IS THAT?!**

A familiar voice is heard entering the dead asteroid..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Who ever it is.. I want that sword!**

General Hypnotilus is startled but gets himself together.. He stutters a bit..

 **General Hypnotilus-Master Sinistar… I…wasn't expecting..to hear..from you..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I know.. I see your plan was almost working.. The Rangers were just about destroyed.. But that woman interfered!**

 **General Hypnotilus-It is not over yet Master..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-We shall see.**

Back on earth the Power Rangers stand back up and thank Cosmica.. Chet's body has stopped glowing.. He isn't back to normal though but he is just standing still looking completely dazed.. Cosmica says to the others after examining Chet's current state..

 **Cosmica-I sense a jealous rage inside of Chet that has been magnified by evil.**

The Red Ranger asks in a confusing way.

 **Red Ranger-Jealous rage? Jealous of what?**

 **Cosmica-I do not know the answer to that.**

The Yellow Ranger and the Pink Ranger look at each other after realizing what Chet is jealous of. The Pink Ranger says.

 **Pink Ranger-Oh no.**

The Blue Ranger asks.

 **Blue Ranger-Whats up Zelda. You know what Chet's jealousy is about?**

Before the Pink Ranger has a chance to answer which she really doesn't think to answer, the Yellow Ranger steps in and answers for her.

 **Yellow Ranger-Chet got a little jealous earlier because Zelda went out to lunch with the new guy at school.**

The other Power Rangers look at each other before speaking their thoughts.

 **White Ranger-You're kidding? That is what all of this is about?**

The Yellow Ranger shakes her head to the you're kidding question but nods her head to the second question.

The Blue Ranger says.

 **Blue Ranger-No offense to Chet but he needs to grow up a bit.**

 **Red Ranger-Cut him some slack Joey, emotions are hard to tame especially if you got feelings for someone.**

 **Blue Ranger-I know that Ryan but still if he had better control over his emotions maybe we wouldn't have this problem now.**

 **White Ranger-Its not entirely Chet's fault. We've got those evil assholes to thank for turning him against us by using his jealousy.**

 **Yellow Ranger-I really couldn't of said that better myself Kimberly. I wholeheartedly agree.**

 **Cosmica-We can get him back.**

The Pink Ranger asks with hope.

 **Pink Ranger-But how can we do that?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Yeah your sword only brought some kind of comatose look and feel to him.**

 **Cosmica-Yes it is true that he is calm now but the evil inside of him is still there and the only way to get it out of him is to cut it out.**

The Pink Ranger asks with a hint of fright in her tone.

 **Pink Ranger-Cut the evil out?!**

 **White Ranger-And how are we supposed to do that without hurting him?**

 **Cosmica-Hurting him is the least of our problems right now. We don't have much of a choice.**

 **Blue Ranger-Are you sure there isn't any other way?**

 **Cosmica-There is no other way. I sense the evil deep inside of him, it must be cut out of him or otherwise it will continue to grow and do even more damage to him.**

 **Red Ranger-Not to mention the damage he could do to other people who might happen to be in his way if things got a lot worse.**

 **Yellow Ranger-Then we really don't have a choice.**

 **Pink Ranger-But hurting him isn't something I want to do.**

 **Red Ranger-Look at it this way Zelda, he will heal.**

She looks at him and after a few seconds more of thinking, she agrees.

 **Pink Ranger-Alright, if that is the only way to save him.**

 **Cosmica-Trust me it is.**

The Red Ranger says.

 **Red Ranger-We understand..**

Suddenly Chet starts glowing green again and he starts groaning out but when the Rangers along with Cosmica turn to him they see he has disappeared.

 **Pink Ranger-What? Where did he go?!**

The other Rangers speak now.

 **Yellow Ranger-Your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Blue Ranger-We gotta find him.**

 **Red Ranger-And where are we supposed to start looking?**

 **White Ranger-Lets ask Jeremy if he can find him.**

 **Cosmica-That will take too long. I will find him.**

The Rangers nod in agreement.

Cosmica looks at her sword and says.

 **Cosmica-Sword of light, show us where Chet, the Green Ranger is.**

The diamond like jewel in the center of the sword begins to glow, it then releases a projection beam that when it hit's the ground, an image begins to slowly develop.

 **Blue Ranger-Hmmm..**

The image finally comes into view and its an area in downtown Terra Falls where tall buildings are highly erect and soon someone comes walking out of one of those buildings. The Pink Ranger gasps when she notices who it is.

 **Pink Ranger-Its Damon!**

 **White Ranger-Damon?**

 **Pink Ranger-Yes, he is the new guy, the guy I went out to lunch with.**

 **Red Ranger-Why are we seeing him instead of Chet?**

 **Cosmica-It can only mean one thing.**

The Power Rangers put two and two together. Chet's jealousy and Damon. They gasp.

 **Red Ranger-Oh man! Chet is going after Damon!**

 **Blue Ranger-We need to get to him fast to stop Chet!**

 **Pink Ranger-This is really weird because Chet doesn't even know who Damon is…except for the fact that I went out to lunch with him.**

 **Cosmica-Chet may not know but the evil inside of him obviously does.**

 **Blue Ranger-Man if Chet hurts Damon… He will never forgive himself. I know it.**

 **Yellow Ranger-We are going to prevent him from doing that Joey.**

Suddenly the image changes and everyone looks to see bright green spheres of light emerging and attempting to strike Damon, he falls to the ground when one succeeds. Guilt starts to overcome the Pink Ranger.

 **Pink Ranger-Oh no its all my fault.**

The Yellow Ranger exclaims.

 **Yellow Ranger-Stop that Zelda! It is not!**

 **Pink Ranger-How can you say its not my fault Nakia?**

 **Yellow Ranger-Because its not! So stop blaming yourself.**

The Pink Ranger sighs but says nothing **.**

 **White Ranger-We need to be on our way to stop him.**

 **Red Ranger-Everyone listen, have your weapons ready for when we get there, I have an idea that will stop Chet from attacking Damon anymore than he already has and at the same time cut the evil out of him.**

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

 **Cosmica-On our way then.**

When the image the sword projects disappears, Cosmica raises her sword above her head and says.

 **Cosmica-Sword of light send us to the Green Ranger Chet!**

The sword glows extremely bright which causes the entire scene to become enveloped within the brightness, when it fades, everyone has disappeared.


	83. Jealousy, The Green Eyed Monster Part 3

Chapter 83 Jealousy, The Green Eyed Monster Part 3

Chet, who has turned back into the monster he was earlier is reaching Damon who is found to be completely in shock and terrified by what he is seeing coming towards him. He tries to get up to get away but he simply can't.

 **Damon-What the hell are you?! Stay away from me!**

A bright light of power appears and disappears only to reveal Cosmica and the Power Rangers standing by her side with their weapons in hand. They look directly at Damon and the monstrous Chet who is very near him. The Red Ranger is the first to say.

 **Red Ranger-Alright Rangers, lets get to work!**

They all nod in agreement and quickly disperse, soon the White Ranger and Blue Ranger spring into action. The Blue Ranger immediately summons his harpoon which quickly appears into its arm base just as the White Ranger loads up her bow with a powerful arrow. The Blue Ranger carefully aims his harpoon at Damon who's still slowly struggling to get away, and the White Ranger does the same with her arrow but at Chet, he says with caution.

 **Blue Ranger-Ok I think I can get Damon away from Chet at the right angle.**

 **White Ranger-I've got Chet in my sights, my arrow won't hit him but it will stop him.**

 **Blue Ranger-Alright then lets do it!**

The Blue Ranger's harpoon glows brightly blue as he fires it from his arm base at a medium speed, the White Ranger follows his lead by shooting her arrow targeted at Chet. Seconds pass very quickly and within those seconds has presented a powerful interaction, the glowing blue harpoon finds itself sliding under Damon and therefore once it has a grip on the very tip of his shirt's collar it slides him away to safety and away from Chet with great speed and all at the same time the white hot arrow swirls by Chet and knocks him away without touching him at all.

Before Chet has a chance to even hit the ground, the Yellow Ranger springs into action herself by using her powerful glowing wild cat daggers, she takes them both and throws them directly at Chet so when they strike him a yellow surge is sent through his body and ends up calming him down slightly as soon as he hit's the ground.

The Pink Ranger is the next to step up with her pink panther whip in hand, she immediately snaps it at Chet and at will commands it in spirit to wrap around his legs which it does, she then uses all of her strenght to swing her whip upward with Chet at the end therefore suspending him in the air for a short time but before that time is up the Red Ranger leaps up with his sword and says fiercely.

 **Red Ranger-Sorry dude but we gotta cut the evil outta ya!**

He delivers a powerful flaming slash upon Chet's body and almost suddenly, Chet bursts into a heavy green smoke but nothing overshadows that more than the sound of Chet's horrendously painful screams that shakes the entire scene.

General Hypnotilus watches the entire event and becomes slightly discouraged at his ability to destroying the Power Rangers but his evil master intervenes with saying..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Although you have failed at destroying all of the Power Rangers at least it appears you have destroyed one of them Hypnotilus!**

 **General Hypnotilus-Thank you for acknowledging that fact master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-But the game isn't over.**

 **General Hypnotilus-Game master?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Oh yes! The end game, for if you want to continue to live you will finish the Rangers off yourself!**

 **General Hypnotilus-I welcome the opportunity master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Do not speak so highly now Hypnotilus for this is your final time to prove yourself and if you do not then you shall suffer the fate of death!**

Back on earth, Cosmica has caught Chet as he fell back to the ground like a dead fly from the Red Ranger's sword attack, and although he appears to be ok and looking like his normal self it doesn't look like he is breathing. Cosmica lays him down on the ground gently.

The Pink Ranger rushes to Chet's lifeless body, she leans down to try to wake him up as the other Rangers and Cosmica watch with great solace.

 **Pink Ranger-Chet, wake up, please wake up, please!**

She takes off her pink panther helmet and tears start to form and fall from her eyes as she realizes the truth.

 **Zelda-No, No, please don't do this, please don't go!**

The Yellow Ranger goes over to Zelda and says in a calming sympathetic tone.

 **Yellow Ranger-Zelda.**

She tries to comfort her friend by putting her hand on her shoulder but Zelda immediately recoils at the gesture. She then looks at her friends and says with disgust.

 **Zelda-We...killed...him! He's dead and its all our fault!**

She looks back at Chet's lifeless body and starts to say as her tears continue to flow.

 **Zelda-I am sorry Chet, I am so sorry!**

Cosmica tries to speak to Zelda, she walks up to her and says.

 **Cosmica-We had to cut the evil...**

Zelda stops her by interrupting.

 **Zelda-We cut the evil out of him alright and we took his life too!**

 **Cosmica-I am truly sorry for this.**

 **Zelda-Are you?! Are you really sorry for this Cosmica?**

 **Cosmica-Yes I am.**

 **Zelda-There is no excuse for what we did, no excuse at all!**

The Blue Ranger adds.

 **Blue Ranger-I don't think I will be able to get over this.**

The White Ranger looks at him and says what she thinks.

 **White Ranger-Its not going to be easy.**

The Yellow Ranger overhears and steps in to say.

 **Yellow Ranger-I wish I knew exactly what to say right now, but it seems impossible because I am feeling horrible about this.**

 **White Ranger-I think we all are feeling the same way too.**

 **Blue Ranger-There are no words of comfort to say right now.**

Zelda looks at her friends and hysterically says.

 **Zelda-How can we call ourselves Power Rangers?! Our mission was to help people and to protect them against the evil that always is threatening our world, not kill one of our own!**

The Yellow Ranger says calmly but very stern like to Zelda who's still leaning down close to Chet's body.

 **Yellow Ranger-And that is still our mission! Look I know you are hurting bad right now-we all are, but we didn't think this would happen, you know as well as I do that we thought…**

She stops talking because she becomes choked up due to the reality of Chet's death hitting her hard and causing her to tear up and feel even worse.

 **Yellow Ranger-I…can't…even…say…anymore.**

The Red Ranger takes her in his arms as soon as she turns away from Zelda. As he holds her she says in a very low whisper of disbelieving sadness.

 **Yellow Ranger-We..killed..him. We..killed him.**

He responds in an equally whispering tone.

 **Red Ranger-Its ok babe, we'll fix this.**

 **Yellow Ranger-How?**

 **Red Ranger-I don't know yet but we will find a way. I promise you that.**

She nods and hopes he is right, she then breaks away from his embrace. After a few minutes pass the Red Ranger decides to ask Cosmica.

 **Red Ranger-Can't you bring him back to life?**

Cosmica says with great sorrow.

 **Cosmica-I don't have the power to give life.**

Grief starts to over come the Red Ranger.

 **Red Ranger-Oh…man..**

The Yellow Ranger says with hope.

 **Yellow Ranger-Your sword is powerful Cosmica, maybe it can bring Chet back to life, maybe it can and you just don't know it!**

 **Cosmica-I don't know if I can take that chance.**

Before she has a chance to say anything else, a bright green star appears from the heart of the sky and floats down as if it were sent from the heavens. Zelda looks up at the green star and stands up, it floats over to her, she says.

 **Zelda-This must be a sign.**

Before anyone can comprehend the situation totally, blasts of green energy rip through the air and strikes them all at once, they all end up being pushed away from Chet and the green star.

 **Everyone-UGHGGHGH!**

They look to see where the blasts came from and see nothing but General Hypnotilus coming into view.

 **General Hypnotilus-There will be no resurrections today!**

The White Ranger says in dismay.

 **White Ranger-We have to keep him away from the green star!**

General Hypnotilus spies the green star floating a few feet away from Chet so he thinks he will use his evil power to try to destroy it but the Power Rangers along with Cosmica get a hint of his evil idea and as soon as Zelda puts back on her pink panther helmet they immediately attack him.

And while the battle begins, Damon who is found lying on the ground with his shirt torn above his neck starts to slowly stand back up on his feet, and when he does end up back on his feet he can't believe what he is seeing, Chet's lifeless body the bright green star floating over him and glowing with immense green energy and the Power Rangers with Cosmica fighting off General Hypnotilus.

Damon thinks to himself as he hears a faint voice seemingly coming from the green star.

 **Damon-Maybe I can help. After all they got me out of danger.**

He starts to worry as he walks closer to the green star.

 **Damon-What am I doing?**

He stops walking only for a second after thinking a bit longer.

 **Damon-Maybe that green star is meant for.**

He looks down at Chet and continues.

 **Damon-Him. Hmm it must be.**

He takes the green star in his hands and feels its immense energy flow.

 **Damon-Whoa! I hope I am doing the right thing.**

He leans down and places the green star on Chet's lifeless body and instantly it becomes absorbed into him. Damon gasps and gets up to back away as he watches a wave of green energy envelop Chet. When the green energy dissipates Chet starts to wake up.

 **Chet-Ohh man what is going on?**

Damon goes over to Chet and helps him on his feet, he responds.

 **Damon-I don't know what is going on exactly but something told me to give you the green star I saw a minute ago.**

Chet looks at Damon and says to him.

 **Chet-The green star you saw was my soul, it was me outside of my body.**

 **Damon-Wow.**

 **Chet-It wasn't my time to go.**

 **Damon-I think you're right.**

 **Chet-You saved my life. Thanks. I owe you one.**

 **Damon-No problem. But uhh were you that monster that was trying to kill me?**

 **Chet-It's a long story, I can't really get into it right now but I do want you to know that I am sorry.**

 **Damon-Ok well that answers my question. And I got to know are a Power Ranger too?**

 **Chet-Yeah I am so I would appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself.**

 **Damon-No worries about that but I would like to say one thing.**

Before Damon has a chance to finish, Chet notices his friends fighting General Hypnotilus a few feet away so he quickly thinks to join in on the battle when he sticks out his right arm and says.

 **Chet-GREEN STARLIGHT POWER!**

A flash of green power takes Chet to the essence of the universe where a green star appears and swirls around him. It leaves its green power residue on his body as it attaches to the center of his chest. Soon an explosion flares up and covers Chet completely, now as all of this happens an image of a green crocodile appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all over his body. A few seconds later Chet starts glowing brightly green as he now has completely transformed into the Green Star Force Power Ranger.

Now powered up and ready, the Green Ranger rushes towards his friends to help them fight General Hypnotilus at the same time Damon shouts out.

 **Damon-AWWWW MAN I AM SO JEALOUS! I WANT TO BE A POWER RANGER TOO! ARRGGGHHH!**

General Hypnotilus laughs triumphantly as he knocks down the Rangers and Cosmica with a hideous power blast, they groan out in pain and try to get back up on their feet.

 **General Hypnotilus-You goody idiots are easy to beat!**

He hears a voice coming from behind him in a sharp tone.

 **Green Ranger-THINK AGAIN!**

General Hypnotilus turns around just in time to see the Green Ranger racing towards him with his left gloved hand glowing fiercely green and about to be delivered to him as he says.

 **Green Ranger-GREEN CROCODILE SAVAGE CHOMP!**

With quick speed his glowing green gloved hand forms into the head of a crocodile with its mouth opened wide to show its many sharp and deadly looking teeth. The evil general screams in agony as he now feels the chomping strike being delivered to him with complete savagery and by the time the attack is over the general falls to the ground with a large hole in the center of his chest.

The Green Ranger looks down at Hypnotilus as his gloved hand returns to normal, he says.

 **Green Ranger-I just took one hell of a bite out of you. How'd it feel?!**

General Hypnotilus responds in a very weak tone.

 **General Hypnotilus-It's not..over yet..my master will destroy you all!**

General Hypnotilus disappears as he laughs in the wind.

Cosmica and the other Rangers get up and rush over to the Green Ranger to congratulate him and to come to terms of relief since they now know he is alive and well, the Pink Ranger ends up hugging him and exclaims.

 **Pink Ranger-Ohh Chet I'm so glad you're okay!**

 **Green Ranger-Me too..**

 **Red Ranger-But how?**

 **Green Ranger-I'll explain that later.**

Everyone is happy that its finally over and even happier once Chet explained everything to them.. Damon is thanked for his help and apologized to again… Later on when Chet and Zelda are alone sitting on a picnic table in the park and watching the beautiful stars in the night sky he explains about why he was being jealous and how he really feels about her.. She is flattered and smiles at the fact that Chet cares a lot for her.. Maybe this is a start to a very beautiful relationship..

Meanwhile on the splitted dead asteroid.. General Hypnotilus is sitting on one side in dismay.. Soon a vortex portal opens.. He spots it and says.

 **General Hypnotilus-What is that?**

He hears Grand Master Sinistar..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You have failed me again.. Therefore I have deemed your services are no longer needed or wanted Hypnotilus.**

Fearing that his life is about to end, he makes one last plea in hopes Grand Master Sinistar will consider not destroying him.

 **General Hypnotilus-Please Master give me another chance. I will prove to you that I can destroy the Power Rangers!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I have no time or patience for futile promises! This is your end!**

A very large female hand emerges from the vortex.. It sends out a powerful energy blast that strikes General Hypnotilus and causes his body to explode instantly and his screams persist as very loud till they fade away with the rest of his exploded body.

 **General Hypnotilus-AAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Grand Master Sinistar chuckles as the vortex gets larger and she says to herself..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Worthless fool Hypnotilus although you failed at destroying the Power Rangers at least you did do something right and that is you brought that powerful sword to my attention and it will be mine!**

She laughs as everything fades to black..


	84. Sarah Part 1

Chapter 84 Sarah Part 1

A brand new palace has arisen on the surface of the moon.. Its darker and more hideous than Sinistar's previous palace.. She appears wearing her body tight slender black metallic dress and holding her scepter of power. Her throne room is dark, but you can still see in there.. And her throne is very hideous but suitable to her tastes.. She looks upon the earth as she stands in her throne room and chuckles.. She then summons a new creature that suddenly appears bowing at her feet.. This new creature is a human sized crow, but its mixed with bat and has very large dark wings that supports its power.. Its face is basically made up of two beady black eyes and a long silver metal like blade for a beak.. He speaks in a squawking fashion..

 **Wind Wing-You summoned me Empress?**

Grand Master Sinistar doesn't look at him.. She continues to stare out at the earth.. But she responds..

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Get to earth.. And go to the city of Terra Falls.**

 **Wind Wing-Yes..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You know what to do..**

 **Wind Wing-I will succeed.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Fail me like Hypnotilus and the Power Rangers will be the very least of your worries.**

Wind Wing gulps and responds.

 **Wind Wing-Yes..master.I understand.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Then prove it!**

Wind Wing bows again then stands and twirls around and around till his body totally dissipates.

On Second Avenue in the city of Terra Falls a hideous looking old dark three story house that is said to be empty sits on its foundation as many people pass by it not noticing anything about it except for the fact that it is very creepy looking and very quiet until one night a terrifying shrilling shriek fills the night air and its coming from the house….

Hours pass and the next day arrives with the sun shining brightly down on the city, the time now is exactly 10:30 a.m. and with his short dark hair blowing in the wind, Joey looking super hot in a pair of blue shade sunglasses, a white muscle shirt, a pair of blue cargo shorts and black and blue flip flops is cruising down Second Avenue in his midnight blue corvette sports car while thinking about nothing more than having a carefree day or at least a carefree morning that is until someone changes his thoughts and causes him to step on his breaks with quick speed to stop an accident from happening.

He exclaims.

 **Joey-Holy!**

He gets his thoughts together as he opens up the drivers side door and gets out to rush over to a woman who is seen laying on the street inches away from Joey's corvettes bumper.

 **Joey-Are you allright Miss? I'm sorry I almost hit you.**

The woman who's face is downward says nothing for a minute so all he can really see is her long pitch black hair, her slender build and pale white skin but when she decides to look up at him with her hazel eyes he exclaims again but in a shocking way.

 **Joey-Oh my damn!**

The woman speaks in a terrified tone.

 **Sarah-Please help me! I have to get away from here!**

Obviously she is hurt because her face is covered in bruises and dried up tears and seeing this prompts Joey to ask.

 **Joey-What happened to you?!**

 **Sarah-I..can't talk about it…please help me..I really need to get away from here!**

 **Joey-From the neighborhood?**

 **Sarah-From my house!**

She points at what she speaks of which happens to be the supposedly empty creepy three story house, Joey turns around and becomes slightly puzzled he then looks back down at the woman.

 **Joey-You live there?**

 **Sarah-Yes but I don't want to live there anymore! I almost got away last night but they found me and dragged me back, I screamed and screamed but nobody around this neighborhood would help me!**

 **Joey-Who are you running from?**

 **Sarah-I..can't..say.**

Joey offers his hand and she takes it, he then helps her back on her feet slowly and when she is up he can't help but notice more bruises on her stomach and legs since she is wearing a black tube top that only covers her breast area and a slightly torn blue jean skirt.

 **Joey-Damn I really think you need to be in a hospital.**

 **Sarah-No! I don't want to go back to a hospital.**

 **Joey-Judging from how you are looking im taking a good guess on who you are trying to get away from.**

She runs to the passengers side of his corvette and asks.

 **Sarah-Will you please take me somewhere safe?**

He thinks for a minute and then says.

 **Joey-Yeah, it's the least I can do. I will take you to the police station.**

 **Sarah-No! I don't want to go there either.**

Before Joey says anything more, they both hear a man's gruffy voice coming from inside of the house at a very loud tone.

 **Aaron-Sarah! Where are you, you lazy dumb girl?! You'd better be in the kitchen fixing breakfast or I'll fix you!**

Sarah starts hyperventilating but she manages to say.

 **Sarah-Please! Help me before..**

Joey interrupts her.

 **Joey-Don't worry, just get in.**

She gets into the corvette and then catches her breath, Joey soon follows and when he closes the drivers side door he starts up his corvette and let me just add no one noticed the pair of glowing red eyes that suddenly appeared in the front window of the old creepy looking three story house watching Joey drive away with Sarah.

In the corvette, while Joey drives he decides to ask.

 **Joey-So, your name is Sarah?**

 **Sarah-Yeah.**

 **Joey-I'm Joey.**

 **Sarah-I appreciate you taking me away from that house Joey. I am truly grateful.**

 **Joey-Yeah but um why don't you want me to take you to the hospital? I mean you are badly beaten up.**

 **Sarah-Its not a good place for me to go.**

 **Joey-I see. And the police station, same answer?**

Sarah looks outside the passenger side's window and says.

 **Sarah-Yes.**

 **Joey-How old are you?**

 **Sarah-I'm nineteen hundr.I mean nineteen.**

 **Joey-Hmm slip of the tongue eh?**

 **Sarah-Yes. I meant to say nineteen.**

 **Joey-Ohhhh I was gonna say you don't look a day over eighteen hundred.**

Sarah smiles and Joey notices so he remarks.

 **Joey-Ahh see made ya smile.**

 **Sarah-Yes, slightly. Thank you.**

 **Joey-Ahh you don't have to thank me for that. Making beautiful women smile is a reward for me.**

 **Sarah-You think I'm beautiful?**

 **Joey- I only call it as I see it.**

Sarah giggles a little and smiles again. She then says after hearing her stomach growl.

 **Sarah-I am so hungry.**

 **Joey-Alright we can stop somewhere and have some food and discuss what to do next.**

 **Sarah-Ok.**

 **Joey-What are you in the mood for?**

 **Sarah-I don't care as long as its edible.**

 **Joey-Gotcha.**

Joey drives over to Sam's Burger Palace which happens to be right across the street from Terra Falls Highschool and speaking of the high school.. The students there are having a boring time but its worthy.. When the bell rings everyone leaves to go to their lockers so that they can get their books for their next class. Nakia goes over to her locker and opens it.. She looks in her mirror to check herself over… She's wearing a long yellow skirt, a white tank top, white socks and shoes.. Her hair is up in a ponytail today..

As soon as she closes her locker she starts to hear frightened screams coming from outside of the high school.. This not only intrigues her, but it intrigues others as well.. They all rush out to the front of the high school.. A few people exclaim at what they see, which is a giant bird like creature terrorizing a couple of students in the parking lot.. Nakia says to them..

 **Nakia-Look you guys need to get back into the school! Now!**

They are just about to say "No way" but change their minds when Wind Wing comes flying towards them. He opens his beak blade and fires a ton of blasting energy.. The students start screaming and they take off running right back into the school.. Nakia yells at Wind Wing..

 **Nakia-HEY BIRD BRAIN!**

Wind Wing looks at her and chuckles..

 **Wind Wing-Ah the Yellow Power Ranger.. Well I've got a few friends you'd might want to tangle with..**

Wind Wing takes a black feather from his back and throws it to the ground.. The black feather explodes and Nakia covers her eyes, when she uncovers them she sees a bunch of demon knights with sharp blade beaks..

 **Nakia-Weird..**

 **Wind Wing-They may not look like much but trust me, they're new and improved!**

Nakia notices the demon knights new blade beaks flashing a bit..

A few seconds later, Ryan in a red tank top, a pair of black shorts and red sneakers, Zelda in a pink strapless silk top, a white jean skirt and pink comforter shoes, Chet in a plain green t shirt, black jeans and black sneakers and Kimberly in a white sundress and strap on ankle flat shoes all come running out of the school..

 **Wind Wing-Well the rest of the gang.. How nice..**

Ryan steps up and asks sternly..

 **Ryan-What are you doing here?!**

 **Wind Wing-I think that's fairly obvious.. I'm here to destroy you!**

 **Ryan-Ha!**

 **Kimberly-I think we need to contact Joey.**

 **Zelda-Yeah you're right.**

Just as Kimberly is about to use her communicator to contact Joey, he sees the monster and the mess of demon knights from across the street at Sam's Burger Palace. He says to himself.

 **Joey-Awww damn I got to get over there and help my friends.**

He parks his car in the parking lot and says to Sarah.

 **Joey-Sarah I know you won't understand this I don't know maybe you will but I really need to take care of something right now and if you can just wait a few minutes I will be back ok?**

 **Sarah-I don't understand, where are you going? What is wrong?**

 **Joey-Just trust me ok I will be back as soon as I can.**

His communicator starts to beep and the noise startles Sarah, she asks.

 **Sarah-What was that?**

 **Joey-My watch, its just reminding me of the thing I have to do right now. Just give me a few minutes please alright?**

 **Sarah-Ok but please hurry.**

 **Joey-I'll do my best.**

Joey quickly gets out of his car and runs to the back of the restaurant to answer his communicator by pressing the white button.

 **Joey-Hey I know whats going on im right across the street I'll be there in a second.**

Kimberly responds.

 **Kimberly-Okay.**

When Kimberly turns off her communicator a blue beam of streaking light appears in the sky, when it lands it forms into Joey. Ryan now looks at his friends and asks..

 **Ryan-You guys ready?**

They all nod in agreement and respond together.

 **Everyone-Ready!**

 **Ryan-Then let's pluck a few feathers!**

The Rangers all leap up into the sky as they say and glow..

 **Everyone-HIYA!**

Wind Wing looks up and doesn't see them..

 **Wind Wing-What's this?! Where'd they go?!**

Up high in the sky he can see six sparkling lights.. A lightning bolt flashes and changes the scene.. Now very quickly, an essence of the universe appears and all six lights form into stars, red, yellow, pink, white, blue and green.. The stars go from small to large as the lightning quickly strikes them at the same time.. When finished, the stars explode into massive fiery blazes that form into the Power Rangers.. They stand within the essence without their helmets, that is until images of their starlight creatures appear and form into their helmets.. When their helmets are attached, they all say as they give out a fighting gesture..

 **Power Rangers-HIYA!**

Wind Wing watches as now all the Rangers go into cannonball flip mode.. One by one they cannonball flip in the air in sequence..

 **Red Ranger-YA!**

 **Yellow Ranger-HIYA!**

 **Pink Ranger-HA!**

 **White Ranger-HIYA!**

 **Green Ranger-KIYA!**

 **Blue Ranger-YA!**

They land on their feet, but with their backs at Wind Wing, which happens to be in the back of the school now.. They swing around together and stand their ground.. The Red Ranger steps up and says..

 **Red Ranger-You might as well fly away while you've got the chance!**

 **Wind Wing-Never!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Meh! your funeral!**

The Red Ranger now says to the others.

 **Red Ranger-Let's get them!**

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

The Rangers rush at the demon knights, and the fight begins.. Wind Wing fly's up above them to oversee the fight..

The Red Ranger is pushed over to the side of the building by two demon knights.. They attack him by punching him in the stomach and kicking him to the ground.. He leaps back up on his feet and grabs on both of the demon knight's yucky arms, but before he has the chance to do anything, one of them super kicks him in his facial area.. This kick causes a small explosive set back that slowly makes the Red Ranger fall hard onto his back..

 **Red Ranger-UGH!**

The Yellow and Pink Rangers are out near the grassy area, they are working together but its not really helping much.. They attempt to attack but two demon knights do floor sweeping swoops that knock both Rangers to the ground.. They manage to get back up, but only to get a super twirling back kick to their chests.. The kicking impact causes small explosions on their suits and they are sent back to the ground..

 **Yellow and Pink Rangers-UGH!**

 **Pink Ranger-When did these things get smart?! Ugh!**

The White Ranger does a leg up and around side kick but the demon knight ducks out of the way.. It then grabs her by her shoulders and throws her.. She crashes into the back of the building and slowly falls onto the ground..

 **White Ranger-UHH!**

Next, both Blue and Green Rangers are seen yelling up in the air, they both crash into the ground badly..

 **Blue and Green Rangers-UHHHH!**

The Demon knights are all swarming around the fallen Rangers, their gestures give off the sense that they're happy for finally winning once..

Meanwhile, at the old weather station Jeremy and Princess Ariel watches through the main computer.. She says to Jeremy..

 **Princess Ariel-I think the Rangers need my help..**

 **Jeremy-I think so too..**

Princess Ariel leaves the main computer room till she gets to the hall way.. She materializes her beautiful sword and holds it high above her head. She then shouts out.

 **Princess Ariel-SWORD OF LIGHT SHINE BRIGHT!**

The Sword quickly activates.. It creates an Essence of beauty that surrounds the Princess.. A glittering multicolored rainbow of power appears over the Princess as the sword releases its energy.. The energy glides down the Sword till it reaches the Princess and soon it becomes absorbed into her body. Suddenly, her body glows brightly white and causes a beautiful chain reaction that permit's the sword to release a brighter sense of energy that seeps out of its tip.. This newer sense of energy swirls around the Princess and slowly transforms her into a warrior.. When complete, the swirling energy vanishes.. And soon the sword releases a powerful and blinding thunderclap that finishes the transformation process..

Back at the scene.. The Rangers get back up but are still in trouble.. The demon knights seem to be getting stronger by the minute, they charge at the Power Rangers but are forced to stop when a bright light appears to intervene, when the light disappears, Cosmica is seen standing in its place. Immediately Cosmica takes her sword and plunges it into the ground where it glows brightly white and a second later it releases powerful energy blasts in the form of many shards of light that strike all of the demon knights at once therefore rendering them completely useless as they rip through their evil bodies and cause them to explode not once not twice but thrice.

The Red Ranger says..

 **Red Ranger-Thanks, you got here just in time..**

 **Green Ranger-Yeah they were a lot stronger this time..**

Cosmica pulls her sword out of the ground and says.

 **Cosmica-Glad I could help.**

Wind Wing focuses on Cosmica he slowly turns around and sees her standing tall with her sword pointing at him.. She gives him a powerful jolt right in his face and cracks his beak blade.. He screams out.

 **Wind Wing-AHH! MY BEAK! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAK BLADE!**

Wind Wing exclaims..

 **Wind Wing-You will pay for this!**

Wind Wing floats up and starts flapping his wings viciously.. This causes a powerful stinging vortex to engulf the Rangers but not Cosmica because she leapt out of the way just in time.. While inside, their bodies are flung around and are stung badly.. Cosmica gasps.

 **Cosmica-Oh no!**

The Power Rangers manage to link up while in the vortex.. This causes their powers to form into one and destroy the vortex.. They soon land back on the ground.. The Red Ranger gets mad and says to his friends..

 **Red Ranger-Its time to roast this bird! Everyone, animal soul power transformation now!**

 **Power Rangers-Right! Animal soul power transformation! Initiate!**

All of the Power Rangers stand together and form into their animal spirits as they say one by one.

 **Yellow Ranger-WILDCAT!**

 **Pink Ranger-PANTHER!**

 **Green Ranger-CROCODILE!**

 **White Ranger-PHOENIX!**

 **Blue Ranger-SAW SHARK!**

 **Red Ranger-DRAGON!**

Once complete the spirits form into a whirling tornado drill… Wind Wing gets really worried when he sees the drill moving up towards him..

 **Wind Wing-Uh oh!**

He starts flying around the area in an attempt to lose the drill, but it follows. He looks behind and sees it and exclaims in fear.. When he turns around he yells out because he's right next to the building and soon he crashes.. The drill then drills deeply into his body and causes a major painful chain reaction..

 **Wind Wing-AHHHHHH! THIS WAS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! AAAHHHHHHH!**

He finally falls onto his back and explodes into a heavy black dust.. When finished, multicolored lightning starts to flash. The lightning moves and forms into the Power Rangers in their human forms as they all set and rest upon their right knees.

No one knows it but Sarah watched the entire battle while hiding behind a very large oak tree just a few feet away from the Rangers and Cosmica, she says to herself and smirks as well.

 **Sarah-Hmmmm.**

And now everything fades to black….


	85. Sarah Part 2

Chapter 85 Sarah Part 2

After the destruction of Wind Wing, the Power Rangers and Cosmica talk for a few more minutes, when they disperse Joey returns to Sarah who is found to be sitting back in the passengers seat of his car. When he gets in and sits down he apologizes for being gone so long.. Sarah responds.

 **Sarah-I wasn't worried Joey. I just accepted the fact that you needed to do whatever you had to do.**

 **Joey-Alright, thank you. Lets get something to eat and talk about what to do.**

 **Sarah-Okay.**

After a few hours pass, Joey decides that since Sarah doesn't want to get help from anywhere else in town he will take her in and let her stay at his apartment for a few days just so he can hopefully convince her to get help elsewhere.

They arrive at his apartment complex and make it upstairs to his apartment. Sarah says.

 **Sarah-I really want to thank you for this Joey.**

 **Joey-Don't sweat it.**

In a mysterious dark graveyard that no eye can see except for evil's eye, Grand Master Sinistar appears and she is floating a few inches from the ground, she raises her right hand and points a finger at a particular area in front of her and soon a jolt of red lightning shoots out from her finger and strikes the ground she is pointing at. When the lightning begins to surge through the ground within the intended area, the power forms into a medium sized box like shape that explodes therefore making a hole where there wasn't one.

She then moves closer to the now open grave and spots skeletal remains along with a black as coal looking heart. She looks at the palm of her right hand as her hollow dot eyes glow brightly red and as this happen you can see a slice in her hand being made when it is done, she puts her cut hand over the open grave to allow her turquoise colored blood to spill all over the black as coal heart as she chants.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Black heart dark as night, awake from your slumber to provide insight.**

The blood continues to spill and as soon as it hit's the black heart it causes the heart to glow an unholy glow. The master heals her cut and watches the heart start to beat, it then rises above the many bones and causes the glow from its form to pulsate all over the bones which starts to make them move in a swirling fashion. Once all of the bones collide a powerful flash of darkness introduces a small imp like demon creature, with horns on the top of its head, evil looking black eyes, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth but really they are fangs. The creature magically lifts up its slimy dark body with the help of its demon wings.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Persacore.**

Persacore fly's over to Grand Master Sinistar and speaks.

 **Persacore-Master. You have brought me back to life in this world. I am eternally grateful.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Do not get too comfortable my sneaky little friend. Your treacherous past has not been forgotten! I only returned you to life simply because I am in need of your power.**

 **Persacore-I see.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You are the only demon who's power of foresight is most reliable and worthy of my time.**

 **Persacore-Thank you master. My power is yours to command. What is it you wish to know?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Do you remember the spell to steal one's heart from ancient times?**

 **Persacore-Not the words mas..**

She interrupts him.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The words are of no concern to you! I am simply asking if you remember it!?**

 **Persacore-Yes, I remember.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Good, so tell me when will be the exact right time to execute it.. I know there is a specific time where it is its most powerful and I know it must be brought upon on that specific time or it will not work and end up destroying both participants!**

 **Persacore-I shall know soon master.**

Persacore's eyes begin to glow a sharp glow, he says nothing for a few minutes as Grand Master Sinistar patiently waits for an answer. When his eyes stop glowing, he turns to look at Grand Master Sinistar and says.

 **Persacore-When the next full moon is at its highest in the sky and its illuminating at its brightest.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-And when is that?!**

 **Persacore-In the next three earth days.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I see, well that is more than enough time to execute my next plan nicely, it is however already in motion.**

 **Persacore-May I be of more assistance to you master?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Perhaps.**

 **Persacore-I cannot tell you how much it delights me to know that I can be of more assistance to you master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Don't think for a second that I believe your sniveling Persacore, I know you are only thinking of your survival!**

 **Persacore-I…**

She interrupts him.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Enough! Nothing is more important than my new goal. My plan must not fail!**

 **Persacore-I feel the heart stealing spell you want to use will enable you to get what you wish master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-It will indeed!**

After getting settled in for a bit, Sarah sits down in the living room on Joey's couch which happens to be leather and the color midnight blue, she thinks deeply to herself about how she is feeling about the entire situation and what she saw earlier when she witnessed the Power Rangers and Cosmica fighting against Wind Wing. She says to herself.

 **Sarah-Wind Wing did his job, that sword truly is powerful, to bad he had to die like that to find out but oh well sacrifice is necessary for the greater evil.**

She smirks.

As night falls, Joey, in his bedroom is looking in his closet for something when without notice he feels a slight sensation in the back of his neck, he turns around to see Sarah standing an inch away from him.

 **Joey-Hey, whats wrong? You ok?**

Sarah nods at the same time she says.

 **Sarah-Yes.**

 **Joey-You kind of startled me there.**

 **Sarah-I'm sorry.**

 **Joey-Its ok, no need to be sorry, I was just saying ya know.**

He notices the bruises Sarah had on her body gone. He exclaims with sheer fright.

 **Joey-Sarah your bruises! They are gone!**

 **Sarah-I know.**

 **Joey-But how?! What is going on here?!**

 **Sarah-I really don't want to explain right now with the way I am feeling.**

Sarah turns away from him and walks over to his bed, she sits down and continues to say.

 **Sarah-Lets not think about that right now Joey, I just want to thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it.**

Joey walks over to her but before he has the chance to say anything, she takes his hand and says.

 **Sarah-And I want to show you how much.**

Joey's heart starts to race just a little bit as he realizes what Sarah might mean, but he thinks to reject her offer as he says.

 **Joey-You don't have to Sarah. I was just doing what I felt was right.**

 **Sarah-I know I don't have to show you, but I want to, you are a very attractive man.**

She pulls him down so that his body ends up on top of her body as she lays down on his bed and once his body is securely on hers she puts her mouth on his and starts to deeply kiss him and after a few seconds of kissing, Joey falls on his bed and finds himself in a deep sleep. Sara smirks and says in a different type of tone, a demonic one.

 **Sarah-And when you wake, you will do as I please my sweet for now you belong to me. The master will be most pleased.**

She giggles but the sound of thunder startles her a bit, she gasps when she looks up to see a transparent image of Sinistar staring back at her.

 **Sarah-Master Sinistar!**

She gets off of Joey's body and stands as Grand Master Sinistar's transparent image comes completely into view and speaks.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Sarah. I see your tactics to use the Blue Ranger for our cause is going as well as expected.**

 **Sarah-Yes, it was easy to bewitch him.**

Grand Master Sinistar chuckles.

 **Sarah-Anything to assure your victory master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-As it should be! When he awakens I want you to immediately use him to trick and capture Cosmica.**

 **Sarah-Yes master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The house you so coincidentally came out of will serve as a inter dimensional trap. So once she is in there she will never be able to escape.**

 **Sarah-I understand completely.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Good. We only have three days to complete this mission so we must capture her as quickly as possible.**

 **Sarah-I will not fail you, that is a promise.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Somehow I believe you Sarah.**

She chuckles again and looks at Joey's body when she decides to say.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Oh yes and keep up the good work.**

 **Sarah-I will master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Excellent and I will be in touch again, soon.**

 **Sarah-Yes.**

Grand Master Sinistar disappears laughing evilly in the wind as everything fades to black.


	86. Sarah Part 3

Chapter 86 Sarah Part 3

Inside of her dark moon palace Grand Master Sinistar sits upon her hideous throne inside of her throne room contemplating and as she sits she observes on the very edge of the left side of her throne room a very strong and enormous spiders web being built by her very large and endlessly hungry pet black widow spider Petunia. When the web is finished, the evil master sits back and says in a calming tone.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Persacore. Come forth.**

Seconds later, the little imp like demon with wings appears.

 **Persacore-You summoned me master?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Indeed. I have a few things I wish to inform you of.**

 **Persacore-Of course master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The High Priestess of Darkness, Fuumiz will be performing the ceremony to steal Cosmica's heart.**

 **Persacore-A very wise choice master, in doing so it will keep you out of harm's way.**

Grand Master Sinistar chuckles and says.

 **Grand Master-That is all I needed to hear.**

 **Persacore-I do not understand?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Then I will clarify it for your feeble little mind. You know as well as I do that the spell is capable of destroying both participants so if you spoke the truth to me then why would I need to be concerned with being out of harms way!?**

 **Persacore-I only spoke…**

He is cut off when she waves her right hand once which this causes a dark force to arise and capture him. He is then flung directly into Petunia's web.

 **Persacore-UGGHGHH!**

Persacore screams with horror when he finds himself unable to break free from the giant web and the fact that he looks up to see Petunia hungrily staring at him.

 **Persacore-PLEASE MASTER I DON'T WISH TO BE DEVOURED!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Your treachery knows no end does it Persacore?!**

 **Persacore-I WASN'T BEING TREACHOUROUS MASTER!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Time will tell Persacore, in the meantime you will stay where you are till either I release you or Petunia decides she wants a snack.**

She chuckles.

Back on earth in the city of Terra Falls Zelda, with her hair up in a ponytail today is taking advantage of the early morning cool air by jogging. She is wearing a pink pullover sports bra, a pair of black shorts and pink-n-white sneakers. She stops jogging when her communicator beeps and presses the flashing white star button on it.

 **Zelda-Yes, Kimberly?**

Kimberly responds.

 **Kimberly-Zelda, where are you?**

 **Zelda-I'm out jogging.**

 **Kimberly-Already? I thought we were supposed to do that together this morning?**

 **Zelda-Yes already and well when I called you earlier this morning you didn't sound like you wanted to anymore.**

 **Kimberly-I was still super tired.**

 **Zelda-I know that's why I decided to just let you sleep.**

 **Kimberly-Where exactly are you?**

 **Zelda-Uh let me check.**

She looks around for the street sign, when she spots it she says to Kimberly.

 **Zelda-Second Avenue.**

 **Kimberly-Oh that's about ten minutes away from me, but only seconds if I teleport to you.**

 **Zelda-You don't have to Kim, you still sound tired.**

 **Kimberly-I'm fine. Besides a good jog now would do me some good.**

 **Zelda-Okay. Do you want me to stay where I'm standing?**

 **Kimberly-That would help, I don't want to go around teleport chasing you.**

Zelda chuckles but manages to say.

 **Zelda-Ok makes sense.**

 **Kimberly-I'll lock onto your signal and be there in a few seconds.**

 **Zelda-Alright.**

About a minute or two later a white beam of streaking light appears in the sky, Zelda looks up as the light shines by her, it then stretches and lands next to her and forms into Kimberly who is wearing a plain white t shirt, blue jean shorts and white sneakers, she also has her hair up in a ponytail too.

Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-You ready?**

Kimberly yawns but responds.

 **Kimberly-Yeah, sure.**

The two girls start jogging but they stop when something catches their eyes.

 **Kimberly-What the?!**

 **Zelda-You said what I was going to say.**

The reason for this is because they spot a young woman who happens to be nude coming out of the old creepy house wearing Joey's blue communicator on her right wrist. They decide to try to speak to her but its too late for she has disappeared.

 **Zelda-I don't believe what we just saw!**

 **Kimberly-Neither do I. Worst of all she was wearing Joey's communicator!**

 **Zelda-That could mean he is in trouble.**

 **Kimberly-I really think he is.**

Hours later, in their same as earlier attire Kimberly and Zelda meet up with Nakia who's wearing a black tank top a yellow jean skirt and black sneakers, Ryan who's wearing a red muscle shirt, blue shorts and red sneakers and Chet who's wearing a green pocket t shirt blue jeans and white at the old weather station, Jeremy isn't around today and Cosmica has decided to take off in space for a little time to herself.

After Zelda and Kimberly both speak about what they had seen earlier in the day, the others become very worried about Joey but Ryan says with a bit of doubt.

 **Ryan-That is really crazy. I mean maybe she's his gf and he let her wear his communicator.**

 **Zelda-Girlfriend? Ryan she disappeared right in front of us.**

 **Chet-Hmm. I say we go to his place and talk to him ourselves. If everything is alright then he should be able to confirm that.**

 **Nakia-Yeah, I agree with Chet.**

 **Ryan-All right then, we will go and hopefully everything will run smoothly.**

 **Zelda-Here's hoping.**

 **Kimberly-But not expecting.**

They all leave in Ryan's car and finally make it to their destination, Joey's apartment complex. Kimberly, Zelda and Nakia all decide to walk up the outside stairs to Joey's apartment while Ryan and Chet stay downstairs in Ryan's car. When they get to Joey's apartment Kimberly knocks on the door and when she gets no answer after a few minutes she knocks again, Nakia says after still no answer.

 **Nakia-Hmm something is definitely not right.**

Zelda adds.

 **Zelda-I know..This is really making me think the worst.**

Kimberly says nothing, she just knocks again and this time the deadbolt on the door can be heard only problem is they can't tell if its being locked or unlocked. Nakia exclaims.

 **Nakia-Hey who's ever in there open the door now! We don't have time for games!**

Kimberly says now in a worried tone.

 **Kimberly-Joey if you can hear us please open the door, or if not Joey, whoever is behind the door open it before you make things worse!**

Seemingly Kimberly's words appears to have had a slight affect on Sarah because she unlocks the door and opens it very slowly. Zelda and Kimberly both gasp when they see her.

 **Kimberly-Its you the same nude girl we saw walking out of that creepy house! I knew it!**

Nakia gasps too because of Sarah being nude.

 **Nakia-Oh my goodness would you please cover up?!**

Sarah says nothing. But Zelda asks.

 **Zelda-Where is our friend Joey?**

Sarah stares at the three girls and says nothing for a second and when she decides to say something, Nakia steps forward and interrupts.

 **Nakia-Look, we just want to make sure Joey is all right, we know you were wearing his blue watch which is strange in itself but we don't want trouble, we just want to talk to him.**

 **Kimberly-Is he in there?**

Sarah responds.

 **Sarah-No.**

 **Nakia-Then where is he?**

 **Sarah-I don't know who you speak of.**

The girls becomes totally shocked at what Sarah had just said.

 **Nakia-That's a damn lie and you know it, you are in his apartment!**

 **Sarah-I'm sorry but this is my apartment. I really have no clue as to who you are trying to find. Joey? I never heard of him till now.**

Kimberly looks back at her friends for a minute and slightly grins, they get her message, she then looks back at Sarah and says.

 **Kimberly-I see you want to do things the hard way then.**

 **Sarah-I am asking you quite nicely to please leave.**

 **Zelda-Not on your life.**

 **Kimberly-You really are an evil bitch!**

Sarah smirks and immediately slams the door and yells out.

 **Sarah-LEAVE NOW!**

Nakia hurriedly activates her communicator, she pushes the red star button on it, Ryan responds.

 **Ryan-Whats up babe, everything ok?**

 **Nakia-No!**

 **Ryan-Damn!**

 **Nakia-I think we are going to need you guys up here. The girl Kimberly and Zelda saw earlier this morning is the one in his apartment but that was kind of obvious and expected since she was seen wearing his communicator.**

Zelda talks into Nakia's communicator for a second to say.

 **Zelda-Yeah and she claims she doesn't know who Joey is.**

 **Nakia-Which is an outright lie.**

Kimberly says into Nakia's communicator now.

 **Kimberly-I am getting a really bad vibe about this.**

Ryan says.

 **Ryan-Damn so much for hoping things would run smoothly.**

Chet's voice is suddenly heard.

 **Chet-We'll be right up!**

 **Nakia-Good, hurry.**

Nakia turns off her communicator. Soon and I mean very soon, Ryan and Chet make their way up to where everyone else is. Nakia asks Ryan.

 **Nakia-What should we do?**

Ryan says.

 **Ryan-Get ready to transform the minute anything happens.**

He looks at everyone to add.

 **Ryan-Got it?**

They all nod in response. Ryan then turns back and finds the door is unlocked surprisingly, he opens it very very slowly and when its completely opened they all see Sarah standing a few feet away from the doorway with her back turned to them. Ryan exclaims because he takes notice of Sarah not wearing anything.

 **Ryan-Whoa, is she..**

Nakia cuts him off.

 **Nakia-Of course she is and I have to say that's more disturbing to me than anything else right now.**

Sarah says in a furious monotone type tone.

 **Sarah-You Power Rangers have overstepped your bounds and you are not welcome here!**

 **Kimberly-We're not leaving here so you better just accept that fact.**

They all walk into Joey's living room now only to notice that Sarah's body starts to glow a sharp white which makes her hair grow to an extremely bushy extent along with long lengths that covers her entire backside as well. Chet speaks.

 **Chet-Where's Joey?!**

 **Zelda-We know something is going on and you have him.**

 **Kimberly-Give him back to us!**

Sarah turns around with light speed and says demonically.

 **Sarah-Now why would I want to give back such a delicious man?!**

Nothing can be said but something wants to be said by Ryan and the others however the chance to do so is sharply cut off because Sarah opens her mouth extremely wide and sends out a white hot blast of powerful sizzling energy that knocks everyone crashing into the front entrance's wall with body pain as an unwelcome result.

 **Everyone-UUGGHGHHHHH!**

Chet remarks on how he is feeling after being attacked.

 **Chet-Ohhhhhh man, feels like my head is gonna crack wide open.**

Ryan says in a slightly weakened tone to his friends just as Sarah gears up to attack again.

 **Ryan-Star Lightsplosion sequence now everyone.**

They immediately agree as Ryan thrusts his right hand into the air and shouts out.

 **Ryan-STAR LIGHTSPLOSION POWER!**

With the call spoken, a shrilling sound of light appears and causes Ryan to glow red and form into a tiny red star, Kimberly to glow white and form into a tiny white star, Zelda to glow pink and form into a tiny pink star, Nakia to glow yellow and form into a tiny yellow star and Chet to glow green and form into a tiny green star. Now the tiny glowing star lights viciously tear through the air to get at Sarah and when they get to her in the way of swirling around her at a very fast speed she tries numerous times to bat them away as if they were flies but to no avail, instead the tiny stars continue till they all collide into each other which causes a medium sized explosion that knocks Sarah down where she hits her head on the edge of Joey's living room table. And if you are wondering, the explosion was only strong enough to affect Sarah, it did not destroy anything in Joey's apartment but as you know Sarah fell, and so now she groans out in a bit of pain.

 **Sarah-UGHHH!**

She nearly passes out, however when she looks up she can see the Rangers powered up and ready in their Ranger suits. She exclaims.

 **Sarah-NO I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!**

Quickly, Sarah leaps up and over the Power Rangers, they turn to find her actually up on the ceiling instead of standing in front of them. Although she is looking at them in an upside down way she catches a glimpse of the Red Ranger and the Green Ranger and becomes slightly calm.

 **Sarah-Mmm Red Ranger, Green Ranger you really are quite the men aren't you in your Ranger suits? So built!**

Suddenly her tongue is unleashed and comes into contact with the Red Ranger's crotch area where it licks a couple times, he exclaims with extreme grossness.

 **Red Ranger-Get off me!**

The other Power Rangers react to whats happening.

 **Yellow Ranger-What the hell?!**

 **Pink Ranger-Oh my goodness!**

 **White Ranger-Weird and Daring!**

 **Green Ranger-Ughh gross! Keep that tongue away from me!**

The Red Ranger tries to break free from the tongue licking by trying to knock it away from his crotch area but it is proving to be quite difficult since Sarah seems to be more determined at continuing the licks. Outraged, the Yellow Ranger takes action soon after she materializes her wildcat daggers. She says as she takes her daggers and gives Sarah's long tongue a powerful double slash.

 **Yellow Ranger-TONGUE OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE!**

The pain from the slashing causes Sarah to screech and retract her tongue back into her mouth and drop from the ceiling when she tries to get up she realizes that she can't because the pain is so much that it slightly becomes paralyzing.

The Power Rangers now take the time to start searching for Joey. They find him in his bedroom where he is still knocked out in bed. The White Ranger gasps when she leans down and takes a close look at him.

 **White Ranger-He's unconscious.**

 **Pink Ranger-And naked.**

 **Green Ranger-Well you can guess what those two were up to.**

 **Yellow Ranger-That's besides the point.**

 **Red Ranger-We'd better get him out of here.**

 **Yellow Ranger-And fast!**

The Rangers are just about to get Joey up when all of a sudden a howling shriek is heard from behind them and not only that but the shriek produces a hoard of devastating sound waves that send all of the Rangers crashing into the bedroom wall away from Joey. They all groan out.

 **Yellow Ranger-Ughghghgh!**

 **Red Ranger-Ughhh that sucked!**

 **Green Ranger-Man that really hurt!**

 **White Ranger-Uggggghhhh!**

 **Pink Ranger-Major headache coming uughgh!**

Sarah walks closer to Joey as she looks at the Rangers, she says.

 **Sarah-You can forget you ever knew Joey, pretty soon he will just be a memory anyway!**

The White Ranger stands up at the same time her phoenix bow and arrows appear, she then steps up with and quickly fires a super hot arrow at Sarah when she says.

 **White Ranger-Memory my ass!**

Sarah tries to dodge the super hot arrow but it ends up striking her anyway and causing a blazing flame to ignite, she screams out in agony while the flames continue to burn. The other Power Rangers get back up.

 **Yellow Ranger-Quick we have to get Joey out of here!**

The Pink Ranger volunteers.

 **Pink Ranger-I'll get him!**

Materializing her pink panther whip, the Pink Ranger swirls it around three times and lets it go to wrap around Joey with a vicious trapping snap. She then pulls with all of her might to get him off of his bed and away from the burning Sarah. The Pink Ranger leans down and suggests to her friends.

 **Pink Ranger-Maybe we need to get him some clothes.**

The Green Ranger looks around, he notices shorts and gives them to the Pink Ranger. Just now at this very second the flames around Sarah become extinguished, she starts snarling at the Rangers and raises both of her arms which causes her hair to rise and extend into individual braids of rope, she then ends up capturing the Red Ranger, White Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Green Ranger by their necks, the Pink Ranger however managed to roll out of the way and directly over to Sarah without her really noticing the move. As her friends feel the jolting lightning power stings coming from Sarah's hair, the Pink Ranger thinks super quick, she notices Joey's bedroom window just a few inches away from Sarah so with the speed of the wind, the Pink Ranger gets up to deliver a super fast back turn around kick directed at Sarah's face that ends up sending her flying through Joey's bedroom window and she ends up crashing into the ground.

 **Sarah-UGHGHGHGGHHHH!**

Back in Joey's apartment everyone thanks the Pink Ranger for what she did because they are all freed now from Sarah's capture. The Green Ranger says after Joey's shorts are put on and mind you he is still unconscious.

 **Green Ranger-Now, lets get Joey out of here.**

 **Power Rangers-Right!**

Sarah attempts to get back up but a voice is heard coming to her.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Return Sarah! Let them take the Blue Ranger back with them!**

Sarah asks in a weak tone.

 **Sarah-But..why master?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-He is still asleep is he not?**

 **Sarah-Yes..he..is.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Good, then when he awakens in the company of his Power Buddies we will begin to use him for our cause as I had already planned!**

 **Sarah-Yes..master..as you wish.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Now, return! I have something very suspicious I wish to discuss with you!**

Sarah immediately obeys and disappears into the wind. Nothing more can be heard except the evil master's laugh as six streaking beams of colorful lights bursts from the roof of the complex and disappears into the sky.


	87. Sarah Part 4

Chapter 87 Sarah Part 4

Sarah now wearing a long white gown finds herself below the evil master's throne on bended knee just as the evil master's hollow metallic dress appears sitting on her hideous looking throne, then suddenly a flashing lightning bolt strikes the inside of the empty dress only to cause fire, heavy black smoke and dark electrical power to submerge and collide into one and transform into Grand Master Sinistar.

Silence fills the throne room and contemplation, but when the silence is decided to break down and the contemplation stops, the Grand Master speaks in an unexpectedly calming tone.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-How foolish of you to attempt to betray me Sarah.**

Sarah looks up at the master puzzlingly, she asks.

 **Sarah-Betray you master? The thought has never crossed my mind.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Really now? Then how do you explain this.**

The master raises her right hand and this gesture forces Sarah's head to look straight upward and her eyes to glow an unholy grayish glow and within that glow Sarah can see a clear moving image of herself walking out of the dark and eerie house wearing Joey's blue communicator just as both Zelda and Kimberly jog up closer to her. Sarah's eyes stop glowing and she looks directly at the evil master.

 **Sarah-It was simply an act of coincidence.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You are by far my most valuable minion Sarah and a favorite as well. So heed what I am about to say and heed it well.**

Sarah stares back at the master with great caution as she listens.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-For your well being and your very existence you had better hope those words of supposed truth you spoke to me seconds ago don't come back to obliterate you. And I do mean total obliteration.**

Sarah gulps with total fear yet she keeps her composure.

 **Sarah-I understand master, completely but I assure you it is the truth.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I will grant you the benefit of the doubt for now Sarah only because my will of stealing Princess Ariel's heart to gain control of her powerful sword is more important than petty situations.**

 **Sarah-Thank you master, I appreciate your confidence.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-As you should.**

 **Sarah-Shall I commence with the plan master?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Change of plans due to the Power Rangers rescuing their Blue Comrade.**

 **Sarah-Yes?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I am quite sure all of the Power Rangers will be around him when he awakens so when you sense his awakening I will cast a spell on him that will enable his very body to become a powerful suction doorway that will capture each Power Ranger and send them to the house.**

 **Sarah-Very brilliant master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-And after they are captured I will use them as bait to lure and trap Cosmica so that I may finally use the ancient spell to steal her heart!**

 **Sarah-I feel failure is a thing of the past master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You are quite sure your power of placing a link between you and the Blue Ranger is tightly secure?**

 **Sarah-Yes master, my power is going through the necessary process to make the link complete.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Excellent! Make sure you tell me the instant you sense his awakening or my new plan will be for naught!**

 **Sarah-I will not let you down master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-See that you don't.**

She now turns her attention to Persacore, who of course is still trapped in Petunia's web and he looks unconscious but he really isn't, he is just exhausted because he has tried for the longest of time to free himself from the strong holding web to no avail. The Grand Master speaks.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Persacore.**

He responds by slowly and very weak like lifting his head, he responds in a meek like manor.

 **Persacore-Yes….master?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Petunia hasn't feasted upon your bodily juices simply because I have ceased her intentions of doing so for a very specific reason.**

 **Persacore-I…thank you..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You are much more useful to me alive than dead so I have decided when and if the time comes I will grant you more power to become a very powerful demonic entity to battle for me.**

 **Persacore-I…am very honored master.**

Grand Master Sinistar's eyes glow blood red.

Back on earth, in the city of Terra Falls and inside of the old weather station, Joey is in the smallest room in the back of the building laying on a medium sized inflatable bed. He is still in a deep sleep which continues to worry his friends who are in the main control room in the front of the building.

 **Chet-Maybe we should of taken him to a hospital?**

Nakia responds to that.

 **Nakia-Wouldn't of done any good. Unless they have a new black magic ward.**

 **Zelda-I highly doubt that.**

 **Chet-I was just thinking of another alternative.**

 **Ryan-Lightwing will be here soon to see if he can use his magic to find out what exactly is wrong with Joey, until then we can't really do anything else.**

 **Chet-Well when is he going to get here? He's taking forever.**

 **Nakia-You know Lightwing he is almost always sleeping.**

 **Zelda-But he should realize the urgency of the situation too.**

 **Ryan-I don't think he can help with his sleepiness, it just hits him whenever, he did tell me its to conserve his energy and help his powers grow.**

 **Kimberly-Even though we are Power Rangers I feel so helplessly powerless right now because we can't do much for Joey until Lightwing arrives.**

Just at this very second everyone stops talking to take notice to hearing the main doors to the building opening, then closing. They start to get worried but that stops as soon as they see Jeremy in a black t shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers walking into the main control room. He sees everyone sitting around and becomes a little alarmed at their sad looking demeanors.

 **Jeremy-Hey guys, uh you all look like you just went to a funeral or something like that.. Everything ok?**

 **Kimberly-No everything isn't ok.**

 **Jeremy-I'm sorry about not being around for a while but I decided to cut my vacation short because I was worried about you all.**

 **Nakia-We thank you for thinking of us and understand that you needed a vacation Jeremy but things now just aren't good.**

 **Zelda-And I for one just hope they don't get worse.**

 **Jeremy-What's wrong?**

Ryan answers.

 **Ryan-Sinistar and one of her nasty creepy cronies attacked Joey but in a very different way that none of us really expected I guess, anyway now he is out like he got belted by Mike Tyson.**

 **Jeremy-That's not good, have you told Lightwing? Maybe he can help.**

 **Zelda-We are waiting for him now.**

 **Jeremy-Ok, where's Joey anyway?**

 **Chet-In the back room.**

 **Jeremy-I guess all that can be done is to wait?**

 **Nakia-Bingo.**

 **Zelda-But you know what?**

 **Nakia-What?**

 **Zelda-I still can't help but think about why that monstrous girl came out of the creepy house wearing Joey's communicator.**

 **Ryan-Maybe just a coincidence.**

 **Zelda-I don't think so. I mean how could it be just when Kim and I were to pass the house? That is much more than a mere coincidence I would say.**

 **Nakia-Maybe she knew you two were going to be there and maybe she did that to let us know about Joey.**

 **Kimberly-But then why did she say she didn't know him and attacked us when we got into his apartment?**

 **Ryan-Beats me.**

 **Chet-All of this is really going to give us a headache if we think too much on it. We got Joey out of there and that is all that matters for now.**

 **Zelda-I still can't help but think about it, there has to be more to it other than whats on the surface.**

 **Ryan-Maybe so Zelda, and we will cross that bridge when and if it comes to us.**

 **Zelda-Right, I know.**

A growling of the stomach is heard, everyone notices and looks at Kimberly, she says in an inquiry type tone.

 **Kimberly-What? I'm hungry.**

Everyone starts to reveal the same feeling except for Jeremy.

 **Jeremy-Not me, I had a big lunch on the plane before I got here.**

 **Nakia-Lucky you.**

Everyone else adds to the feeling.

 **Zelda-I'm hungry too.**

 **Ryan-Come to think of it so am I.**

 **Chet-Same here.**

 **Nakia-I don't think I have to say it but seems as I feel the same too.**

 **Zelda-Uhh you just said it.**

 **Nakia-Um ok, Miss Technical.**

They all chuckle.

 **Ryan-Who's up for going to get something to eat?**

Declines are voiced.

 **Zelda-I don't feel like going anywhere even though I am hungry but my concern for Joey is kind of out weighing that.**

 **Kimberly-I don't want to leave Joey in case something happens and I want to be here when Lightwing shows up.**

 **Jeremy-I'll check on him to make sure he is as ok as he can be.**

Jeremy walks to the back room where Joey is laying in bed and before anyone else can really say anything about picking up food, Nakia volunteers.

 **Nakia-I'll go pick up something for everyone at Chicken Palace since its like right around the corner from here. And to make it faster I'll just teleport there.**

 **Ryan-Thanks babe.**

 **Zelda-Yeah thanks Nakia.**

Nakia looks around at everyone with her hand open, she asks.

 **Nakia-Well…money? Don't expect me to pay for it all.**

 **Chet-Damn, I didn't bring any with me.**

 **Kimberly-I'm broke.**

 **Zelda-Me too except for what I have in the bank.**

 **Nakia-Well then Miss Technical you aren't exactly broke now are ya?**

 **Zelda-I'm broke unless I go to the bank.**

 **Nakia-There isn't much time for that.**

 **Zelda-Ok then I stand by my original status. I'm broke.**

They all laugh in unison. Kimberly adds when the laughter stops slightly.

 **Kimberly-Ohhh this is what we need, a few good laughs to help us through this mess.**

 **Chet-That is definitely true.**

Ryan pulls out two twenty dollar bills from his wallet he took out of his shorts pocket and says.

 **Ryan-No worries I'll pay for it this time.**

He gives the money to Nakia, she asks.

 **Nakia-Is everyone ok with a couple buckets of crispy chicken strips and cajun fries, oh yeah and some honey butter biscuits?**

 **Kimberly-Sounds good.**

 **Zelda-Mmmmmmmmmmm.**

 **Ryan-Yummy to my tummy.**

 **Chet-Just thinking about it is making me hungrier.**

 **Nakia-Ok I take all your answers as uh yessss. I'll bring back some iced tea too.**

 **Zelda-Will you be able to carry all of that back by yourself Nakia?**

 **Nakia-I should be able to, after all its just going to be a couple buckets for the chicken strips, a box for the fries and another box for the biscuits in a big bag that I can hold in one hand and I think a gallon of iced tea that I can hold in my other hand.**

 **Zelda-Ok.**

 **Nakia-I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **Ryan-Ok babe.**

 **Zelda-Be careful.**

Nakia activates her communicator by pushing the yellow star on it, she then starts to glow with yellow star sparkles that transforms her into a concentrated yellow beam of streaking light that shoots upward towards the ceiling and disappears.

Jeremy comes back into the main control room but doesn't really say anything except.

 **Jeremy-Man, Joey looks like he's in a coma.**

Suddenly a gagging cough is heard coming from where Joey is laying, the others hear this and come rushing to his aid. Meanwhile, sitting in Joey's disheveled apartment's living room in midair, Sarah sense's the beginning of Joey's awakening, she immediately summons Grand Master Sinistar telepathically. The evil master chuckles to herself as she sits comfortably on her throne, she says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-And now, it shall begin!**

In a dark forest that no normal eye can see Sarah appears. She rushes through the forest till she reaches the very tallest and darkest tree, she then reaches for the center of it as her eyes start to shine a brilliant bright white and as soon as she touches the center you can hear the sounds of wailing from two different sources which makes her feel great sorrow. Suddenly an image of two ghost like figures that can't really be seen appears in the center where Sarah's hand is still touching, she moves her hand and says to the image.

 **Sarah-Mother, Father hold on as long as you can please.**

Their voices start to be heard emitting from the image.

 **Julius-Sarah, it is too dangerous for you to continue your charade.**

 **Sarah-I know that father, but I cannot let Sinistar keep your souls trapped for eternity!**

 **Elizabeth-Sinistar would destroy you if she knew of this. Please get yourself out of danger!**

 **Sarah-Mother no, I have to do everything that I can to free you.**

 **Julius-We appreciate your love for us Sarah but this is much too dangerous to try to take her on especially on your own.**

 **Sarah-I am following her till the time is right to strike and besides I already have help.**

 **Elizabeth-Help from who?**

 **Sarah-Warriors of the stars they are called Power Rangers.**

 **Elizabeth-They are powerful warriors?**

 **Sarah-Yes they are.**

 **Julius-Please be careful but I know you already are.**

 **Sarah-As much as I can be, but I have to go now, and hopefully the next time I see you two you will be free! I love you both very much!**

 **Elizabeth-And we love you too Sarah.**

 **Julius-Always. Be safe sweetheart.**

Sarah's eyes stop glowing and so this causes the image to vanish, she vows as tears start to run down her cheek.

 **Sarah-I swear I will free you mother, father, I will free you at whatever cost!**

Determined as ever she disappears into the wind and into the unknown where all hell is going to break loose in a matter of a very short time.


	88. Sarah Part 5

Chapter 88 Sarah Part 5

Darkness washes over the old weather station as if it were an invisible cloak and you know something? It is. A glittering sphere of white light appears and attempts to enter the weather station but the power from the cloak of darkness repels it and knocks it away. When the sphere hit's a nearby tree you hear a voice of anguish.

 **Lightwing-Owww!**

The little magical white dove Lightwing comes into view laying on the ground.

 **Lightwing-I wonder what happened. That hurt!**

He hears a voice, a voice that is searching for him and one that he clearly recognizes.

 **Myndor-Lightwing, oh Lightwing where are you my little friend?**

Lightwing looks up and starts to fly up a bit. He asks puzzlingly after sensing the cloak of darkness on completely surrounding the old weather station.

 **Lightwing-Myndor?**

He looks around till he finds what he believes to be Myndor in a blue and black sparkly wizards robe and still looking young as when he left this time period a while back ago. When he sees him he starts to feel very excited.

 **Lightwing-Myndor it is you!**

 **Myndor-Oh yes my little friend. Who else would it be?**

He chuckles but stops to say in a more serious tone.

 **Myndor-I have come back to this time because I know of the new danger evil is trying to inflict on you and the Power Rangers.**

 **Lightwing-You do?**

 **Myndor-Yes and I want to help.**

 **Lightwing-That is a relief.**

 **Myndor-But before I can do anything I would like to give you something my little friend.**

 **Lightwing-What's that?**

 **Myndor-You shall soon know.**

He holds out his arms and little glittering sparkles of power materialize then seconds later the sparkles produce four clear looking crystals that start to spin around like a merry go round and as they do they absorb the sparkles of power within them.

 **Myndor-These are the ancient crystals of Cawdor.**

Lightwing fly's over to Myndor to get a closer look at the crystals.

 **Lightwing-I have never heard of them.**

 **Myndor-They are quite powerful and have many worthy abilities.**

 **Lightwing-Ok. But there is something that is worrying me and I don't know if I can get rid of it without help.**

 **Myndor-What is it?**

 **Lightwing-There is something evil covering the old weather station where the Rangers are and I can't get in.**

 **Myndor-Don't worry I can use the crystals to absorb the evil.**

They both move along towards the entrance of the weather station. Lightwing says as he fly's a few feet from where Myndor stands.

 **Lightwing-Oh yes I sense a terrible evil around here. Now we can get rid of it.**

Myndor's tone turns cold.

 **Myndor-Now why would I want to get rid of it?**

Lightwing becomes alarmed at what he had just heard, and he turns around and shrieks with sheer terror.

 **Lightwing-YOU!**

Chuckling is heard as Grand Master Sinistar comes into total view, she thrusts the rotating crystals towards Lightwing and immediately a blast of power shoots out from them and captures him.

 **Lightwing-Nooooooooooooo!**

The power then seals Lightwing into the heart of the crystal rotation base. He exclaims.

 **Lightwing-You will never get away with this you evil witch! Let me out of here! Let me out this minute or I'll..**

She cuts him off while looking at the crystals.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-So naïve Lightwing, you let your guard down the second you saw your "old" friend. Hahahahaha!**

 **Lightwing-Let me out!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Oh no! And don't bother to try to use your pitiful magic because it won't help you, you are trapped forever Hahaha!**

 **Lightwing-I will get out of here!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-This little crystal trap that now holds you was created by the darkest spells in my repertoire I hardly think your magic could stand against that. Just calm yourself and you will live to see my glory!**

She says in a sarcastic tone now as she brings the crystal trap closer to her face.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-And besides if your magic is so strong then why is it you couldn't sense my presence in the form of your old keeper? Hmm?**

Lightwing says nothing which prompts the evil master to laugh again.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Hahahaha! Might as well get use to your new bird cage! Lovely gift wouldn't you say? Hahaha!**

She continues to laugh as she disappears along with her crystal trap in the form of lightning, deadly fire and heavy black smoke.

Shouts of terror can be heard coming from the old weather station now, whats happening inside you might ask? Well all I can really say at this moment is its nothing good in fact its absolutely horrifying not to mention excruciating but you could of figured that out yourself from the phrase shouts of terror. As I take you inside of the building, imagine yourself within its walls trying desperately to escape powerful paralyzing tentacles of electrical energy that seem to not want to stop stalking you viciously until they complete their goal by stinging you, paralyzing you and then finally devouring you or if you want to be technical, capturing you.

All that I have just informed you of has turned out to be true for the tentacles emerged from Joey's seemingly lifeless body and managed to paralyze and capture Zelda, Ryan, Kimberly and Jeremy, Chet on the other hand has eluded being captured by executing some very sharp dodging moves but he finds himself knocked on his back close to the doorway in slight pain for even though he succeeded in not being captured he did however get stung. And why did the tentacles stop you wonder? Well the answer is quite simple, they were retracted back through Joey's body after their hunger has been partially satisfied.

Chet groans out because as I mentioned before he got stung but not only that, he is also feeling incredibly weak from the attack as well.

 **Chet-Ughhhhh..Can't really move.. I've got..to get out..of..here!**

He takes a forced glance at Joey sitting up and really not looking like himself and why should he, since he is under the power of Grand Master Sinistar and her minion Sarah.

Chet strains to speak to his comrade but the pain and paralyzing feelings he is experiencing is making that task quite difficult.

 **Chet-Joey…man..why..ughhh!**

Joey says nothing but he does hop off of the medium sized bed and looks at Chet with evil eyes that have now taken on a powerful glow and soon the electrical powered tentacles start to emerge from his body once more, Chet tries to move but he can't summon the will and strength to do so and so he feels he will be captured next.

 **Chet-No..don't Joey!**

Chet thinks to himself.

 **Chet-Where the hell is Lightwing!?**

Joey opens his mouth and out comes a powerful paralyzing blast of energy that of course is directed right at Chet but right at the very last second before the blast has even the slightest chance to hit Chet a miracle happens. Take a minute or two to envelope the interaction of a miracle springing up to help out Chet.

You might be thinking what or who could possibly get him out of the seriously dangerous predicament he is in. While you contemplate on that little bit of info I just gave you all I can tell you now is that the blast that was intended to completely paralyze Chet was intercepted by a powerful knock back attack that sent the blast right back to Joey and I have to say the impact wasn't pretty, oh no, it struck Joey hard and sent him flying backwards till he ended up crashing into the other side of the room.

In her palace on the moon, Grand Master Sinistar sits on her throne looking at a glowing star that reveals an image in its center, and that image is of the inside of the dark and eerie house where Zelda, Ryan, Kimberly and Jeremy are found paralyzed and unconscious within one of its upstairs bedrooms. She immediately becomes angry.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Damn! Only three power rangers were captured and a friend of theirs!**

She calms down a bit and says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Well I suppose three power rangers are better than none.**

Her tone hardens again as she crushes the glowing star in her hand.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Hmmm nevertheless the green and yellow rangers must be captured!**

Her red dotted pupil type eyes begin to glow as she says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Sarah appear before me now!**

Her eyes stop glowing as soon as Sarah appears bowing.

 **Sarah-Yes, master?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-It appears my plan has yet suffered another minor setback but that is hardly anything to be worried about however I want you to lure out the green and yellow rangers from wherever they are.**

 **Sarah-Yes I understand but how should I do that?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-My dark power will guide you.**

Sarah nods and asks.

 **Sarah-May I ask a question?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Quickly!**

 **Sarah-What will happen to the blue ranger?**

Grand Master Sinistar chuckles.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You have more important work to do and you waste time by asking such a stupid question?!**

 **Sarah-Forgive me. I was only wondering.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You have grown fond of him.**

She laughs and when she stops she continues on.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You need not say anything on it for I already know it to be true. Very well Sarah once I have the sword you may keep the blue ranger as a reward for your loyalty as long as he remains under your power. Perhaps he will continue to give you the pleasure he started when you first encountered him!**

 **Sarah-This is really sudden master, I hadn't thought of..**

The evil master raises her hand in a gesture of silence, Sarah stops talking but the master says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The matter is settled, now we must accelerate my plan!**

She looks at Persacore who's still in the web mind you.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Persacore the time has come for you to prove your worth to me!**

She waves her hand and a dark force arises and rips through the web therefore setting Persacore free, he falls to the ground because he is still exhausted from trying to get out of the now destroyed web. Petunia by the way is hidden away in a corner asleep. The evil master now says to Persacore.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Do not fear Persacore for your strength shall be returned to you and magnified!**

Persacore tries to respond to that but he really cant. Grand Master Sinistar now holds out her right hand as her eyes pulsate which causes the palm of her hand to present a long slitting cut to appear, then her turquoise colored blood begins to gush upward but just enough to stay in the palm of her hand, and as her blood continues to gush it quickly forms into a dark star, she chants.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-In this time, at this hour I conjure change from MY star power!**

The dark star in her hand starts to turn blood red and glow with a flame. She continues as she now points her star directly at Persacore.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Strengthen this imp my demonic underling…**

A whirling energy flame shoots from the star and rips through the air and strikes Persacore's body. He begins to start to feel better as the strike from the energy flame begins to increase his strength. The evil master continues but this time in a more thunderous tone as she hurls the dark blood red star at Persacore.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-AND TRANSFORM HIM INTO THE MIGHTY PERSAKING!**

The dark blood red star crashes into Persacore and causes a flaming vortex of incredible power to emerge from within him, he lets out a howling growling yell as the power starts to change his body. Sarah watches with astonishment and says to herself.

 **Sarah-Such power.**

The flaming vortex finally dies down only to present a very powerful and much bigger version of Persacore. On the top of his head he has three horns, two sticking out from the sides and one in the center to represent a demonic crown and the very dark star that Sinistar granted upon him now rests in the center of his forehead glowing with immense energy. His eyes have turned pitch black to symbolize the emptiness his evil demands, his mouth has grown to house a hoard of large fierce razor sharp demon fangs, his torso has turned into a solid muscular build along with his equally muscular arms and demonic hands with very sharp claws ready to shred into anything that dare threatens him. His very large wings upon his back now have the power to bring upon a vortex of deadly wind power. His hind legs too are very muscular and bigger not to mention extremely strong as well as his demon hooved feet.

Grand Master Sinistar finds herself very pleased at the sight of her new creation, she says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Persaking don't disappoint me!**

Persaking responds in a god thundering tone.

 **Persaking-Disappointing you is not an option for me I shall use what you have given me to assure your victory!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Excellent just what I wanted to hear! Now, it is time to capture the yellow and green rangers but if you don't manage to capture them as a whole then their heads will suffice.**

 **Sarah-Master pardon me for asking this but what if we don't manage to capture at least their heads?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Well. As an incentive you both should heed. Better theirs than yours, right?**

Both Sarah and Persaking gulp with fear they bow and say in unison.

 **Sarah and Persaking-Yes master!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You both have your orders, now go!**

Both Sarah and Persaking disappear.

Sinistar chuckles and waves her hand which causes the crystal trap to appear floating a few inches away from where she sits on her throne. She looks inside of the crystal trap and says when she notices Lightwing looking sad.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Ohh don't look so down my little pet after all you shall soon witness a great awakening of a new power I shall acquire to destroy your Power Rangers once and for all.**

Lightwing responds in a tone of hope.

 **Lightwing-You may have me trapped in here but I assure you the Power Rangers will do everything they possibly can to stop you again Sinistar.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Say what you will to bring comfort to yourself however I shall assure you this time I have the upper hand. And I will succeed!**

Chet finds himself waking up in a cave and still partially paralyzed. A friendly sympathetic voice is heard coming from in front of him.

 **Cosmica-Are you ok?**

 **Chet-Not..really..but thank you for getting…me out of there..**

Cosmica nods and walks closer to Chet, she asks.

 **Cosmica-What happened?**

 **Chet-Joey…controlled by evil attacked..us and captured everyone there.**

 **Cosmica-You are the only one that remains?**

 **Chet-No..Nakia..wasn't..captured..either. She wasn't there during…the attack.**

 **Cosmica-Do you know where she is?**

 **Chet-Yes..I..do.**

 **Cosmica-Then we must get to her.**

 **Chet-Yeah but I can't ..she's..in danger and I know she is..going back..to the weather station. I only hope she..isn't there now.**

 **Cosmica-Tell me where she..**

Chet interrupts her.

 **Chet-Let me..warn her. I will use..my communicator.**

 **Cosmica-Good idea.**

Cosmica walks around the cave worriedly.

 **Cosmica-Luckily my sword sensed the intense evil at the station otherwise you might have been captured too Chet.**

Chet struggles to lift his right arm to get to his communicator but he cant seem to summon the strength to do so but that doesn't deter him, he asks Cosmica to activate and use his communicator for him to warn Nakia of the danger.

Cosmica takes his communicator and asks him.

 **Cosmica-How do I use this?**

 **Chet-Press..the..yellow star..button..**

 **Cosmica-Ok.**

She does so and the yellow star button glows, about a second later Nakia answers.

 **Nakia-Whats up?**

 **Cosmica-Nakia?**

Nakia not really recognizing Cosmica's voice is a little startled and asks.

 **Nakia-Who is this? This is definitely not Chet!**

 **Cosmica-Its Cosmica.**

 **Nakia-Cosmica? What, how, whats going on?**

 **Cosmica-There is a great danger at the old weather station, you must not go back there.**

 **Nakia-Danger? What danger?**

 **Cosmica-Evil took over Joey and made him attack and capture everyone there except for Chet.**

 **Nakia-Oh my goodness!**

 **Cosmica-I rescued Chet before Joey had a chance to really attack him.**

 **Nakia-This is horrible just horrible!**

 **Cosmica-Calm down we will work together to get them back.**

 **Nakia-Right, ok yes, I just hope that… what the..**

Cosmica becomes more worried and so she asks.

 **Cosmica-Nakia, why did you stop talking?**

Sounds of people yelling and screaming is heard. Nakia frantically responds.

 **Nakia-Trouble! Seems those evil bastards are after me now, that girl Sarah, a really big ugly demon creature and a whole bunch of demon knights just appeared! I'll try my best to hold them off as long as I can!**

 **Cosmica-Nakia be careful!**

Nakia stops communication. Cosmica in a slight panic says to Chet.

 **Cosmica-Chet, Nakia is in trouble, she is about to be attacked or being attacked!**

 **Chet-I.. ..I can't.. .**

 **Cosmica-Maybe if you morph you will get your strength back!**

 **Chet-Hard..to..do.**

 **Cosmica-You must try. You have to try for the sake of your teammate! You know she would do the same for you!**

 **Chet-You're..right.**

 **Cosmica-Summon the power from within you, you can do it Chet, I believe in you!**

She turns her back to him and says.

 **Cosmica-I cannot let her face those evil creatures alone I have to go help her. I will use my sword to find exactly where she is. If you are able Chet please join in on the fight. We will need you.**

 **Chet-I'll..try..I really .**

 **Cosmica-Will you be able to find us?**

 **Chet-Yes..**

 **Cosmica-Ok. I must go now.**

She walks outside of the cave and takes flight into the sky.. She says with confidence.

 **Cosmica-Hold on as long as you can Nakia help is on the way!**


	89. Sarah Part 6

Chapter 89 Sarah Part 6

Sitting on her throne, Grand Master Sinistar opens her right hand and points it at the floor of her throne room and almost immediately the floor begins to radiate with an intense multicolor glow. This same multicolor glow can be seen in the room radiating on the floor where Ryan, Zelda, Jeremy and Kimberly lay unconscious in the creepy old looking house. Soon they all fall into the multicolor glow and it fades away as if it were never there. The evil master chuckles as she sees the four appear as the multicolor glow on her throne room's floor disappear. She says with great malice directed at the four.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Ohhh how tempting it is at this very moment to kill you all now but the only two things stopping me from doing so is my will to get that sword and the fact that I want to use that sword to make you all suffer for all you have done to stop my evil from thriving!**

She chuckles again.

Nakia finds herself in a very tough situation before actually facing Sarah, Persaking and a hoard of demon knights she thinks to herself and decides to retreat in hopes of thwarting the plan of capturing her. When she finds an alleyway behind a few businesses, she decides to take cover in a small opening one of the buildings presents. She leans down on bended knee to catch her breath.

 **Nakia-Oh this is bad, really really bad, I don't know what else to do but fight them!**

She continues to think about the possible consequence.

 **Nakia-But if I do try to fight them I am almost sure they will capture me too!**

She hears Sarah's voice coming from slightly far away.

 **Sarah-Where is she?!**

Obviously she is speaking to the demon knights who are trying to find Nakia. Sarah continues in an angry tone.

 **Sarah-Find her! I saw her go around this way!**

The demon knights search the area and finally find Nakia, she gasps but stands her ground. Sarah is alerted and so is Persaking and when they regroup with the demon knights that found Nakia, Sarah orders.

 **Sarah-Attack and capture her!**

The demon knights pounce, or at least they attempt to but that is cut short because Nakia leaps up into the air and executes a nice backward cannonball flip, she ends up landing on her feet on top of the building she used as a slight cover. She yells out.

 **Nakia-YOU FREAKS WANT ME? THEN COME AND GET ME!**

She starts running from the left side to the right side as she says to herself.

 **Nakia-I've got to lead those freaks away from the people that might be still around here.**

She leaps off of the building and once again executes a cannonball flip, she lands on her feet on the end of the sidewalk leading away from the evil minions trying to capture her, but they see her and immediately Persaking disappears and reappears right in front of her, she gasps loudly and he says.

 **Persaking-Enough games girly, you're coming with me!**

A familiar voice is heard coming from the sky.

 **Cosmica-I don't think so!**

Puzzled Persaking turns around after saying..

 **Persaking-Huh?**

Cosmica is seen floating in midair, she then swoops down at Persaking and delivers a super powerful thunderous punch right to his monstrous demonic face and before he has any time at all to react, the powerful punch sends him flying through the air at a super high speed, he ends up crashing into the ground far away from the entire scene.

Nakia comments on Cosmica's punch.

 **Nakia-Damn that was some knockout Cosmica.**

Cosmica nods and soon a green streaking beam of light appears in the sky and lands next to the two to form into the Green Ranger. Nakia exclaims with a bit of joy when she hugs the Green Ranger.

 **Nakia-Chet you made it just in time!**

She lets go as he says.

 **Green Ranger-Yeah, I finally was able to gather enough strength to morph and I found out when I did morph it got rid of the paralyzing feeling which really made me feel good. So here I am here to help you.**

 **Cosmica-It is good to see you.**

 **Green Ranger-Thanks.**

Just now as the air itself begins to bend around them a portal appears and quickly releases a horrendous amount of demon power that surrounds the Green Ranger, Nakia and Cosmica and instantly sucks them in. When the portal closes Sarah growls and shouts out because she knows who produced it and what the intent is.

 **Sarah-PERSAKING NO!**

She growls again and hears the master speaking to her.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Ahh how things can change so easily Sarah, I see Cosmica has interfered as I had hoped, excellent, so now instead of using the Rangers to lure her here we can simply capture her now and bring her here! Follow Persaking's energy trail and bring them all back to me!**

 **Sarah-Yes master, at once.**

She disappears along with the demon knights.

The Green Ranger, Nakia and Cosmica are found lying on very rocky ground in the middle of what seems to be no where. They get up and hear a voice speaking at them.

 **Persaking-The master will be quite satisfied with just your heads and that is what I intend to give her!**

Sarah appears behind Persaking and sensing his anger she says.

 **Sarah-Persaking we are to bring them back to Sinistar all of them at once!**

 **Persaking-First Cosmica must pay for what she did!**

 **Sarah-Calm yourself, Sinistar will deal with her, lets just do as we were told!**

 **Persaking-I am sure the master wouldn't mind a bit of mangling!**

Nakia says to the Green Ranger and Cosmica.

 **Nakia-I'd better morph!**

 **Green Ranger-Yep!**

Nakia now sticks out her right arm but out to her left side. She then swings it around once to bring it to her right side. She then pulls her arm back then pushes it forward as she says.

 **Nakia-YELLOW STARLIGHT POWER!**

With those words spoken, a star appears on their open hands and starts to shine very brightly. A beautiful essence of the Universe appears and surrounds Nakia, and soon her Yellow Star appears and starts swirling all around her body therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Angry, Persaking roars out directly to Sarah and the Demon Knights.

 **Persaking-NO! COSMICA MUST PAY! ALL OF YOU STAY BACK I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!**

Sarah says to herself.

 **Sarah-Persaking you fool.**

Persaking turns to the Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Cosmica and by the way they are ready to fight so with almost unbelievable speed Persaking charges but the Green and Yellow Rangers react quickly by charging back at him but he soon stops for just a second to violently plunge his enormous demonic fists into the ground which causes a rupture like ground wave to erupt and strike both Rangers. They end up being flung high up into the sky and then they fall crashing hard into the ground.

 **Yellow and Green Rangers-UGHGHGHG!**

Cosmica attacks Persaking now, she targets his stomach and chest areas and so she moves in to deliver a high punch then a low punch then a side kick followed by a turn around back kick all in an attempt to subdue the beast but none of these moves really had any effect on him. The blood red star on his forehead glows which gives him more strength and so he uses that momentary gift to give Cosmica a super strong demonic punch right in her stomach in which she tries to block with a counter strike but Persaking's punch has proven to be much more effective. She groans out in pain and falls to her knees.

 **Cosmica-Ughghghgh!**

Persaking now raises his entire body in the air a few inches as he says.

 **Persaking-And now I'm going to smash you right into the ground!**

Cosmica still feeling pain and kind of clutching her stomach responds in a small weak manor.

 **Cosmica-Ughh..you..can try!**

Just then before Persaking can deliver the devastating blow an enormous amount of dark energy over takes the entire scene, its so much that it becomes a blinding event.

Its sad to say but it must be said, the Yellow and Green Rangers and Cosmica have been captured by the enormous amount of dark energy, in fact like I said it was so much that it caused them to transform back into their normal selves. So there they hang on separate webs along with their fallen friends, Ryan, Jeremy, Zelda and Kimberly created by Petunia of course in Grand Master Sinistar's throne room.

Furious with Persaking, Grand Master Sinistar speaks in a tone that would surely put fear in its place.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-How dare you disobey me Persaking!**

Persaking cowers and says in a sniveling way.

 **Persaking-But master I thought you wouldn't...**

He is cut off due to a heavy flaming star surrounded by a sphere of dark energy sent by the master striking him and causing him immense pain, he screams out as the attack brings him to his knees.

 **Persaking-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

When the attack dissipates, Persaking has lost some of his strength. He pleads in a tone of weakness

 **Persaking-Forgive..my..whim..of..revenge.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You deserve death Persaking for deliberately disobeying my orders!**

 **Persaking-Please..grant me..mercy.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Mercy? Hahahaha! Oh how pathetic of you to ask me of such a thing! No, instead of granting you mercy I shall grant you to become a symbolic reminder of those who dare defy me!**

Grand Master Sinistar rapidly waves her right hand which summons a dark force that surrounds Persaking and flings him up against the back wall of the master's throne room, she then waves her right hand again and this gesture causes a very large claw like hook to grow from the wall and go through Persaking's neck, he groans out and struggles in pain as his acidic blood begins to drop from his enormous wound.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-There you shall hang as a reminder to all those who dare disobey my orders!**

She looks at his dripping blood and continues to say.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-When the last of your blood falls it shall become your tomb!**

Persaking starts to gurgle violently but he is ignored.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-And now.**

She raises both of her hands and everyone except for Persaking disappears from her throne room, they reappear at the very top of the dark palace where seven very large stone pillars are being held by tremendous amounts of radiating dark power. One by one and still unconscious Ryan, Nakia, Zelda, Kimberly, Chet and Jeremy are placed on a stone pillar of their own. Lightwing still unable to escape the crystal trap is floating in the center of the stone pillars and Princess Ariel is found laying on a stone like bed just below the crystal trap. Sarah becomes curious about what she is seeing and so she says.

 **Sarah-I am very curious about this master.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Of course you are. I will explain it to you. I shall use the very core energies of the Ranger's life forces to combine with Lightwing's magic in my crystal trap, and once all of their energies are combined I will use my power to form that energy into a force that will pierce into Princess Ariel's body to rip her heart right out of its cavity and give it to me! I have no time or patience to go through the heart stealing spell so this way is much more convenient!**

Sarah notices the eighth pillar and decides to ask.

 **Sarah-Master won't you need the blue ranger?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-As long as you want him he is of no concern to me!**

Sarah nods and says.

 **Sarah-Very well.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-But go, play with him if you will before I begin! Return to witness the greatest moment evil will ever know!**

Sarah nods and disappears, she reappears transparently walking her way towards the unconscious Joey, when she leans down to speak to him she finally appears.

 **Sara-Joey wake up.**

She rubs her right hand over his face which sends a shockwave through his entire body and then instantly Joey fully awakens coughing violently. He pushes Sarah away from him unwittingly and says between coughs.

 **Joey-I..need..a basket..or..**

The coughs take over this time in an even more violent way, Knowing what he needs Sarah immediately materializes a trash can and hands it to him. He takes it and starts throwing up non stop for a good four minutes. When he stops, he wipes his mouth off with his hand and slowly stands up to face Sarah as he finds himself extremely sweaty and breathing heavily, he manages to ask.

 **Joey-What..did.. ..to..me?!**

Sarah responds in a mono type tone.

 **Sarah-Does it matter? Its over now.**

 **Joey-It..matters! And whats..over?**

 **Sarah-You threw up what I had done to take control of your will.**

Joey's breathing returns to normal but what he just heard nearly shocks him.

 **Joey-I don't know what's going on but whatever it is I want to know!**

 **Sarah-I will explain before I must return to Sinistar.**

Joey exclaims.

 **Joey-What the!? Oh you saying that tells me a whole fucking lot! You are working for her!**

 **Sarah-Please calm down.**

 **Joey-No I will not calm down! Sinistar is behind whatever you did to me right?!**

 **Sarah-She is behind all that had just recently happened. Calm yourself as much as you can so I can tell you.**

Joey settles down but not much, still he does so he can at least listen to what Sarah wants to tell him. He says invitingly.

 **Joey-Go on.**

 **Sarah-You may think I am evil because that is how it appears but everything I did was out of desperation and fear. Sinistar forced me to work for her.**

 **Joey-Is that so?**

 **Sarah-Yes, it is true.**

 **Joey-Let me guess, if you didn't work for her she would of destroyed you right?**

 **Sarah-That was a possibility but I was and am more concerned about my parents whose souls she holds.**

Joey exclaims again.

 **Joey-What the?!**

 **Sarah-Yes, she has their souls trapped in limbo. I was able to use what power I do have to communicate with them to promise them that I would do everything I could do to free them so that they may find peace in the after life.**

 **Joey-I don't understand this, what are you?**

 **Sarah-I will explain it all.**

 **Joey-Listening.**

 **Sarah-I am this way powers and all you see before you because of Sinistar's power.**

 **Joey-So you are human? I'm asking because you mentioned your parents.**

 **Sarah-I am human under Sinistar's power.**

 **Joey-I see. So tell me why all of this is happening.**

 **Sarah-Sinistar's goal is to steal the pure heart of Cosmica. To do this she summoned me to do her bidding and if I had refused she would torture my parents souls for all eternity so when I gave in she ordered me to run into you and seduce you so that I could put you under control by using my power.**

 **Joey-What..**

She interrupts him and goes on.

 **Sarah-She wanted me to use you to help capture Cosmica but that didn't go as planned. So instead she came up with another idea. And that is she herself used your body to capture some of your friends.**

 **Joey-Some of them?**

 **Sarah-Yes, and after that I was sent along with another one of her minions of whom she empowered with her own star power to go after the last two rangers.**

Joey starts to get angry again but he manages it.

 **Joey-You are telling me all of my friends have been captured?!**

 **Sarah-Yes, the other Power Rangers and Cosmica along with her sword, she even has a little white dove named Lightwing in what she calls a bird cage. And another friend of yours.**

 **Joey-Oh man! Where are they?!**

 **Sarah-On the moon on top of her palace to be exact, pillars of dark power holds them all.**

 **Joey-Not for long.**

 **Sarah-You can't face her alone Joey, she is much too powerful, I witnessed her power, she has so much it truly does frighten me.**

 **Joey-She doesn't scare me.**

 **Sarah-My determination to free my parents souls blinded me of that fact but I thought if I could get Cosmica's sword before Sinistar then maybe I could use it to stop her and free my parents souls. I am not evil.**

 **Joey-How can you say you are not evil? You helped her do her evil by doing whatever the hell you did to me and then you helped capture all of my friends!**

 **Sarah-It wasn't entirely my fault, I felt and still feel the struggle of good vs. evil and it has been happening to me for a while now. I can only assume that very struggle that I am still going through has to be some type of spell on me! But I have no way of breaking away from it but I truly am good!**

Joey's tone hardens a bit.

 **Joey-I hate what you did, I hate how you played on my feelings of helping someone who appeared to be in trouble. I hate how you seduced me in a slight time of weakness, and I am really pissed that my friends were captured all because of me!**

 **Sarah-I know and I am truly sorry.**

 **Joey-Let me finish!**

 **Sarah-Ok.**

 **Joey-I hate everything you did but at the same time I understand why you did what you did still that doesn't erase the fact that you are just as evil as she is!**

Sarah protests with great sorrow.

 **Sarah-Please open your heart and understand me!**

 **Joey-Opening my fucking heart is what got me and my friends into this mess in the first place!**

 **Sarah-Its because of your heart is why I chose you.**

 **Joey-Chose me? What?**

 **Sarah-Yes, Sinistar allowed me to choose which Ranger to..**

Her being ashamed causes her to mumble the word.

 **Sarah-Use.**

Joey says sarcastically.

 **Joey-Oh great!**

 **Sarah-I felt your warmth and your kindness and everything good about you so I thought you were the perfect one to ask for help in freeing my parents souls.**

 **Joey-So instead of you just coming out and telling me the truth you went along with what that evil bitch ordered you to do!**

 **Sarah-I had no..**

Joey cuts her off.

 **Joey-I don't want to hear that anymore you know why?**

 **Sarah-No, why?**

 **Joey-Because if you were straight forward with me and told me the truth in the beginning about your parents then myself and the other Power Rangers would of protected you from Sinistar!**

 **Sarah-I didn't think of it that way I was only thinking of my continued survival and freeing my parents souls.**

 **Joey-I understand that but I have work to do.**

 **Sarah-Joey no, very soon she is going to start the ceremony.**

 **Joey-Ceremony?**

 **Sarah-Yes, the ceremony to steal Cosmica's heart.**

 **Joey-And why exactly does she want to do that?**

 **Sarah-Because if she has Cosmica's heart then she will be able to control Cosmica's powerful sword. She plans to kill all of your friends right after she gains control of the sword.**

 **Joey-Not if I can help it!**

Joey starts to walk but Sarah grabs him by his waist and pulls him to her, she then says in a horrified tone.

 **Sarah-I fear she will destroy you!**

 **Joey-Why? You don't give a fuck about me.**

 **Sarah-I do care about you, I really do. I want to make up for doing the evil I did.**

 **Joey-If that is true then you can help me from the inside.**

Sarah looks up at him with tears in her eyes and asks.

 **Sarah-What do you mean?**

 **Joey-When I attack her palace which I am going to do you need to free my friends.**

Sarah hesitates a bit.

 **Sarah-But. She.**

He interrupts her.

 **Joey-Do it to make up for what you did Sarah and I promise you that my friends and I will help you free your parents souls from Sinistar's hand.**

 **Sarah-You will? Even after..**

He interrupts her again by saying.

 **Joey-Its what we Power Rangers do.**

Sarah thinks and asks.

 **Sarah-Can I have a kiss before we start our plan?**

Joey becomes slightly concerned because of what happened before and so he answers with a.

 **Joey-No Sarah.**

 **Sarah-Ok I understand.**

She waves her hand over his face and almost instantly he loses consciousness. When he is finally on the floor, Sarah says as her struggle with good vs. evil continues.

 **Sarah-I can't let you do what you wish Joey, I am sorry but I just can't, the master is too powerful. But I must continue to show my loyalty to her, at least my false loyalty it is the only way to save my parent's souls.**

She grabs onto his shoulder and soon they both disappear.

Minutes pass and Sarah returns to Sinistar's a palace with Joey unconscious on the throne room's floor. The master appears sitting on her throne, she speaks.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You bring the blue ranger to me? I thought you wanted him for yourself?**

 **Sarah-I know you said he is of no concern to you but I give him to you master so that he may also contribute his power to your cause.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Somehow I thought you would Sarah. Yes he will serve me quite well along with the others.**

She waves her left hand and this causes Joey to disappear, he reappears on the very top of the dark palace where his friends are being held up by different stone pillars of dark power and he himself is placed on the seventh stone pillar.

The master announces.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-And now that all of the Rangers, Jeremy, Lightwing and Princess Ariel are all in place, I shall commence with the ceremony.**

 **Sarah-Yes master, what shall I..**

The master disappears before Sarah can finish.

 **Sarah-Hmmm..**

She turns and looks directly at Cosmica's sword still hanging in the center of Petunia's newly built web. She walks closer to it and thinks to herself.

 **Sarah-There it is, the sword that I want and the same sword the master wants. I don't know what I should do. I want it so I can possibly help my parents souls but Cosmica said only a being of true goodness can touch the sword and use it.**

She continues to walk towards the sword.

 **Sarah-I want to take it so badly but I fear that if I touch it, it would harm me in some way because of the evil I have done.**

By the time she gets to the sword emotion over comes her and tears start to flow.

 **Sarah-I am sorry for all of the evil I have done. I am truly sorry. All I wanted and still want is to release the tortured souls of my parent's from the master's evil hand, and to help release the Power Rangers, Cosmica and their friends Jeremy and Lightwing from the deadly ceremony that is about to begin.**

She continues on till she see's the sword letting off a pulsating glow. She asks rhetorically.

 **Sarah-What does this mean? What's happening to the sword? I wonder.**

She reaches for it but stops simply because she is unsure if the sword would harm her or not.

 **Sarah-I don't know what to do. I know everyone needs my help because the master has them all in her grips!**

After thinking for a few minutes she manages to summon the courage to reach for the sword again and this time very slowly she touches it in a timid like way until she summons up more courage to actually grab the base of it and the only the thing the sword does as a reaction is it stops the pulsating glow. Sarah exclaims unbelievably.

 **Sarah-I don't believe it! I can hold it.**

She holds it up for a second it then starts to flash with immense power, she then brings it closer to her face and says as the power flashes die down.

 **Sarah-You are very powerful indeed.**

The sword now sends a very warm glow into Sarah's body which makes her start to feel extremely calm and close her eyes and in her mind you can hear her voice speaking directly to the power.

 **Sarah's Voice-Yes, I feel the evil washing away from deep inside me. You have forgiven me for all the evil I have done and I thank you. I will use your power to save everyone the master has in her evil grip and to stop her before she can go any further. I again thank you.**

Sarah now opens her eyes with the glow still surrounding her body, she then holds up the sword again and it produces a blinding power that covers the entire room and when the power disappears Sarah is found to have vanished as well. She appears on the very top of the evil palace where everyone is still being held by pillars of dark power. She looks around to see if she can find Sinistar but only thing she finds is no trace of her.

 **Sarah-Hmmmmm where did Sinistar go?**

She looks at everyone and says.

 **Sarah-I'd better release them before she returns.**

She holds up the sword and says.

 **Sarah-Please sword of power I beg of you release the Power Rangers, Cosmica, Lightwing and Jeremy!**

The sword obeys Sarah's plea by creating an essence of the universe all around her and then the sword commences by releasing a powerful cosmic shower of bright white beams of light, the shower of light gently washes over all captured and releases them from their binds. When they awake which happens a few seconds after being released they notice Sarah holding the sword and witnesses the powerful cosmic shower of power that slowly dissipates.

Sarah brings the sword down closer to her now, she still has the glow surrounding her body. Princess Ariel stands up and is the first to say.

 **Princess Ariel-Thank you Sarah. My sword has sensed your true heart and it knows you to be good.**

Sarah nods and smiles she then says.

 **Sarah-I want to apologize to all of you for what the evil I did.**

Joey steps up and says.

 **Joey-Its ok now Sarah, we need to get out of here though.**

 **Zelda-Yeah before something else happens.**

 **Sarah-I know, but I need to go and use this sword to release the souls of my parents.**

She looks at Princess Ariel and asks in a permissive way.

 **Sarah-If that is ok with you?**

 **Princess Ariel smiles and responds.**

 **Princess Ariel-It is fine with me.**

 **Sarah-Thank you.**

Suddenly evil laughter is heard coming from all directions. Everyone gasps and looks around. Nakia says with disgust.

 **Nakia-Ugh! It's that evil witch Sinistar!**

Ryan orders.

 **Ryan-Everyone watch your backs!**

Sarah's face starts to show fear as she backs away from where she stands with the sword held tightly in her hand, she backs into Joey.

 **Joey-It's all right Sarah, we will get out of this alive!**

She turns to him and barely nods. The evil master's voice is heard coming from all directions again but this time in a creepier tone.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You have done very well Sarah as I knew you would!**

Everyone becomes slightly confused at what Sinistar just said.

 **Chet-What is she talking about?**

Kimberly adds as she holds Lightwing in her hands.

 **Kimberly-We are alive, not dead so why did she say that?**

 **Sarah-I don't know why she said that, it isn't making any sense to me.**

Right before the next word is said, a dark star appears on the stone floor base away from everyone, it expands slightly and lets off a dark glow that stretches and within that dark glow fire, heavy smoke and dark lightning can be seen coming together and forming into Grand Master Sinistar holding her hideous star scepter.

Everyone stands holding their ground and preparing to fight. The master stands there laughing again, she says when she stops.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I love it when a master plan comes together nicely! Hahaha!**

 **Ryan-Spill what you mean witch!**

The evil master says sharply.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Silence your tongue Red Ranger lest you lose it in a fit of my anger!**

Sarah steps forward and points the sword at the master, she demands.

 **Sarah-Release my parents Sinistar or I will use this sword to destroy you!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Ohhh your parents? You wish to see them?**

 **Sarah-I want them released, release their souls now from your evil torment!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Such spirit you have Sarah, very well I shall bring them here for you.**

She extends her right arm and opens up her hand where a crystal sphere slowly appears. Sarah exclaims when she sees the souls of her parents coming into view within the sphere.

 **Sarah-Mother, Father!**

The master now crushes the crystal sphere which makes Sarah cry out in a fit of rage because she thinks the souls of her parents have been destroyed.

 **Sarah-NOOOOOO!**

She wants to attack but is stopped when she sees energy swirling away from the broken crystal sphere and when the energy hits the ground they are standing on it forms into what appears to be Sarah's parents but in ghostlike form. She wants to run to them but something is stopping her from doing so and that something is the ghostlike forms are continuing to change and when they are finished everyone exclaims in anger and shock.

 **Sarah-No! What..I..what?!**

Grand Master Sinistar laughs as the two ghostlike forms are now revealed to be two Demon Knights. She chuckles and looks at Sarah while she pets her demon knights. She says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Well? You worked so hard to this point Sarah my dear, aren't you going to welcome your parents back?! Hahahaha!**

Bewildered, Sarah speaks in disbelief.

 **Sarah-No, this, I don't understand, what have you done with my real...**

She is cut off.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You idiot, you have so much to learn. Your real parents never existed!**

A shocking feeling overcomes Sarah completely, she starts to lose her balance but the Blue Ranger catches her and holds her up a bit. She says in a slight whisper to herself.

 **Sarah-Never..existed.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You were merely a pawn in my master plan! Why do you think I was so merciful with you Sarah when you made your little attempts to ruin the plans you thought were in motion?! Hahaha, it was so because I needed you till the end! You see I knew all along your heart was pure but I was able to cast a powerful dark magic spell over it to control you and use you to this point, and the icing on the cake was simply to make you believe the souls of your parents were within my grasp, it was all to make you determined enough to bring out the true good nature of your heart! Hahaha!**

Zelda yells out.

 **Zelda-You are horrible just horrible!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Ohh please, such a compliment is most welcome!**

 **Sarah-I..**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I knew you were the true one who could get the sword for me Sarah once all of the Power Rangers, Lightwing and Cosmica were captured! Jeremy was just caught in the middle!**

 **Sarah-But, you spoke of the heart..stealing spell and the three..days when be. Executed.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-An alternative if my master plan failed but enough talk!**

She snaps her fingers and this causes a lot of demon knights to appear.

 **Jeremy-Uh Oh!**

Sarah stands up and says with acid anger.

 **Sarah-Sinistar..I hate..you!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Your hate is food for my hunger, my hunger for death and destruction!**

She orders her demon knights.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-ATTACK!**

The demon knights obey and so everyone scatters to fight. Sarah stands where she is still holding the sword, she starts rushing towards the evil master and intends to plunge it into her when all of a sudden she hears the Joey's voice coming from behind her.

 **Joey-SARAH NO! STOP!**

She wants to stop but she doesn't, she rushes even faster, the master just stands there holding her scepter and right when Sarah is close enough to her a invisible dark force surrounding the master repels her body, she ends up being knocked down.

 **Sarah-UUGHGHG!**

The master says.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Fallen Angel or not, your time ends now!**

Sarah exclaims.

 **Sarah-Fallen Angel?! What?**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-You have no memory of what you truly are!**

Sarah stands back up still holding the sword, she points it at the master.

 **Sarah-I will finish you right now Sinistar! I have the power to do it and you can't touch this sword because you are pure evil!**

Sarah is just about to use the sword to try to penetrate the invisible dark force but the evil master strikes first, she extends her right arm and plunges her demonic claws right into Sarah's chest and pulls out her heart, the glow around Sarah's body follows her heart and by the time the master's arm is retracted the glow has surrounded Sarah's heart and crystallized it.

The evil master looks at the crystallized heart that begins to pulsate with immense energy and exclaims with exciting joy.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-There is no heart more pure than from an angel itself! This is truly the greatest moment evil will ever know! Hahaha!**

She continues to laugh then stops to swallow the crystallized heart and when she does the immense energy begins to shine through her evil form.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Such energy, such power!**

Joey finishes off a few demon knights and rushes to Sarah who's laying lifelessly a few feet away from Sinistar. He frantically holds her.

 **Joey-Sarah, wake up, Sarah please!**

He looks at Sinistar who's now holding Cosmica's sword and shouts out.

 **Joey-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-The same thing I am going to do to you!**

She raises the sword but immediately Lightwing springs into action by using what power he does have to teleport the Power Rangers, Cosmica, Jeremy and the lifeless Sarah away from Grand Master Sinistar's palace.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-That's right Rangers run away while you can. The time will come when I strike the final blow! Hahahahahahahaha!**

She disappears along with her remaining demon knights as everything fades to black.


	90. Spiked

Chapter 90 Spiked

An image appears within the essence of the universe and as it comes closer into view it grows to normal size to be revealed as a metal monster named Spikra. Now as I said Spikra is metal so she has large metal spikes coming out of the top of her head, the center of her chest, the sides of her waist, her elbows and knees. And with her being all metal it is a little difficult to really hurt her but it can be done.

But now I take you to the evil master's palace where Sarah's heart that Grand Master Sinistar snatched away from her and devoured has begun to generate an enormous amount of energy that the evil master must absorb deep within herself but to do this she must take a considerable amount of time to rest and so she disappears from her throne room and reappears in a dark and very dusty room that is holding her sarcophagus. Her eyes glow which makes the top of the sarcophagus open, she then summons a dark force that places her inside of it and puts Cosmica's sword of power on top of her but before she closes her sarcophagus, she hears someone calling to her.

 **Spikra-Master…Master!**

Knowing who it is she responds telepathically.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Spikra, what is it?**

 **Spikra-I have journeyed all across the universe in search of your palace.. I wish to provide my services to you.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Your services are not needed at this time! I must rest for a new power inside of me is growing and it must be tamed!**

 **Spikra-I understand master but surely I can do something to help you.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-If you are so eager to provide your services then go to earth and attack the city of Terra Falls, remind the Power Rangers that I shall soon arrive and destroy them all!**

 **Spikra-Yes master it will be quite a pleasure.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Do not disturb me again!**

Spikra's voice trails off into the darkness as the top of the sarcophagus closes therefore sealing the master and the sword inside.

Inside the cave Cosmica had taken Chet to when he was paralyzed, now lays an unconscious Sarah who's body has turned snow white. Jeremy is back at the old weather station. Ryan, Nakia, Joey, Zelda, Chet, Kimberly and Princess Ariel are all wondering what they should do to try to help Sarah if possible at all.

 **Kimberly-I don't believe this, this is just way too much information for my mind to process!**

Chet looks at Kimberly and says.

 **Chet-Calm down Kim, its nothing to blow a gasket over.**

 **Kimberly-I'm just venting.**

Lightwing appears and everyone looks at him.

 **Lightwing-I have returned from the realm of light and it is true Sarah is a fallen angel.**

Everyone slightly gasps and looks at each other but soon their attention is set on Lightwing again.

 **Chet-What can we do? I mean is she dead?**

 **Lightwing-No, she is in a state of suspended animation since she no longer possesses her heart. However she can't stay here in our world, she must be given safe passage back to the realm of light, if she stays here her physical form will start to fade into oblivion.**

 **Joey-We can't let that happen to her.**

 **Nakia-Can you send her back to the realm of light Lightwing?**

 **Lightwing-Right now no I can't because I just got back from there and I had to use a great deal of power to do so.**

 **Kimberly-We understand.**

 **Zelda-How much time does she have here?**

 **Lightwing-I do not know exactly.**

As they continue to talk Spikra appears in Terra Falls and immediately begins her work.. She captures people with her spikes and soon they become trapped within a large metal net.. They start screaming for help but she tells them that they more they scream, the more energy her net will drain..

Eventually she takes the net filled with many people to the desert area and calls out for the Rangers to show themselves.. They get the alert but not soon enough because Jeremy wasn't at his post.. He does tell them when he returns to his post and soon they morph into the Power Rangers Star Force Team and teleport to where Spikra is holding the people..

The Red Ranger steps forward and sticks out his right arm, he then points Spikra and fiercely asks.

 **Red Ranger-Hey what do you think you're doing!?**

Spikra smiles at them and says.

 **Spikra-They are gifts for my master!**

 **Yellow Ranger-Let them go!**

 **Spikra-NEVER!**

 **Pink Ranger-You won't win against us.**

 **Green Ranger-So you might as well give up!**

 **Spikra-My, my arrogant little fleas aren't you?!**

 **Blue Ranger-Fleas?! Lady you're about to get schooled!**

 **Spikra-Ohhhhh this ought to be so much fun!**

Spikra attacks.. She leaps up very quickly and fires three very large spikes at the Power Rangers, they all get out of the way of the large spikes, but they feel the painful aftermath.

 **Power Rangers-UGGHGHHHGGH!**

Spikra laughs..

 **Spikra-That was only a small taste of my power, Rangers! Prepare for the main course!**

While still in the air, Spikra generates several concentrated beams from her spikes.. These beams capture a Ranger and holds them all in place..

 **Red Ranger-UGH! LET US GO!**

 **Yellow Ranger-YEAH!**

 **Spikra-Oh no.. First I'm going to sting you so badly that you'd wish you never became Rangers in the first place!**

The Red Ranger groans out as he materializes his sword..

 **Red Ranger-I don't.. think. So!**

He swipes the concentrated beam on him with the blade of his sword and cuts the hold.. When the beam is destroyed on him, the other beams disrupt and break away from the other Rangers.. This causes a chain reaction of pain that is sent back to Spikra horrendously.. She screams out as her body literally starts popping like firecrackers..

 **Spikra-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

The Rangers regroup and watch Spikra as she falls to the ground.. The White Ranger and Blue Ranger rushes over towards the people who are trapped in Spikra's net.. When they touch it, they get the shock of their lives..

 **White Ranger-UGH! UGHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-UHH!**

The shocking blast knocks them away.. And they crash right into the ground badly..

Spikra now gets up and immediately attacks, but only the Red and Green Rangers retaliate.. The Yellow and Pink Rangers rush over to the White and Blue Rangers to make sure they're all right..

The Red Ranger takes a powerful swing at Spikra but she ducks out of his way.. She then moves back up and gives him a stinging hit in his chest..

 **Red Ranger-AHH!**

She then quickly takes a large spike and turns around.. She immediately swipes the Green Ranger's entire body with it, he yells out in pain as his body is pinned down to the ground. She uses her powerful spikes to knock them all down at once.. But they don't give up.. Each Ranger takes their weapons in hand and charge once again at her.. The results aren't good.. She takes the Pink Ranger's whip and wraps a part of it around her neck.. She then holds her and sees the White Ranger coming from behind, so she gives her an explosive kick.. The Red Ranger is up in the air, with his sword over his head.. He attempts to strike Spikra but she just uses her laser eye beams to knock him down.. Then she picks up the Pink Ranger and sets her over her head, she then throws her at the remaining charging Rangers.. Yellow, Blue and Green and all knocked down once again, along with the Pink Ranger.

 **Power Rangers-UGGHGGH!**

Spikra laughs boastfully.. She then walks over and stands in front of her fallen enemies..

 **Spikra-You Power Rangers are weak!**

The Red Ranger says sternly as he slowly stands back up..

 **Red Ranger-We're not weak.. Not at all..**

He brings back his sword and pushes it forward, this causes a strong amount of red energy to submerge from the blade and strikes Spikra.. Soon her body is overpowered and she begins to feel the stings..

 **Spikra-UGH! UHH! UHH!**

While he has her subdued, he gives his command..

 **Red Ranger-NOW, EVERYONE!**

The other Rangers immediately follow his command.. Both Yellow and Pink Rangers leap up into the air, they stick out their legs and deliver powerful kicks that hurt Spikra.. Next, the White, Blue and Green Rangers are up in the air, they each deliver super punches that finally knocks Spikra to the ground..

 **Spikra-AACHKK!**

The Red Ranger is still stinging her with his dragon sword energy.. When he's finished, Spikra's body begins to sizzle and spark.. She groans out as she says..

 **Spikra-I'm not finished.. Yet.. Rangers!**

She laughs and plunges her hand into the ground.. Immediately the sandy hard ground begins to change into a metal sheet.. Not only that, but the Power Rangers are caught as the ground under them changes… A mean surprise happens.. The metal power extends from the ground and onto each Ranger's bodies, therefore they end up being trapped by the metal as well, and soon spikes start growing out of every Ranger..

 **Pink Ranger-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?!**

 **Yellow Ranger-OH MY GOODNESS!**

 **White Ranger-THIS ISN'T GOOD!**

 **Red Ranger-WE'VE GOT TO BREAK FREE!**

 **Green Ranger-THIS SUCKS! MAJORLY!**

 **Blue Ranger-WE'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE HERE!**

Spikra hops back onto her metal feet.. She laughs and asks them..

 **Spikra-Well Rangers how does it feel to be spiked?! HAHA!**

 **Yellow Ranger-LET US GO!**

All of their bodies begin to surge due to the major hit of spikes sticking out of each of them.. They yell out in pain..

 **Yellow Ranger-UHHH!**

 **Pink Ranger-UGH!**

 **White Ranger-UUHH!**

 **Red Ranger-AAHHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-OH MAN, THIS HURTS! UGHH!**

 **Green Ranger-UGHGHH!**

When the surging stops, the Rangers breathe heavily and sigh a bit.. The Red Ranger says..

 **Red Ranger-Come on guys, concentrate your powers..**

Spikra says smugly.

 **Spikra-Oh it doesn't matter.. You'll be spiked forever! And my master will rule the earth, and the universe!**

 **Red Ranger-We.. Are not going to let that happen!**

The Power Rangers concentrate and soon their bodies glow.. The glowing reaches an intensifying effect and quickly destroys the spikes and the metal power that was holding the Power Rangers..

Spikra gasps as she sees all the Power Rangers standing together..

 **Spikra-What? But how can this be?!**

The Red Ranger says to the others..

 **Red Ranger-All right everyone, time for animal soul power!**

Spikra lets out a scared groan.. But pretends not to be frightened..

 **Spikra-You Rangers don't scare me.. One. Bit!**

 **Red Ranger-Ha! Well you're gonna be scared!**

 **Spikra-I can stop you with my power!**

The Power Rangers stand together.. With Red at the beginning and Green at the end, they stand tall and prepare one of their deadliest attacks.. They all yell out in unity..

 **Power Rangers-STARLIGHT ANIMAL SOUL POWER!**

Then suddenly beams of light appear and flash down on each Ranger. The Red Ranger is the first to say

 **Red Ranger-RED DRAGON!**

The red beam slowly transforms the Red Ranger into his starlight animal soul form.. The Red Dragon.

Next, the Yellow Ranger says.

 **Yellow Ranger-YELLOW WILDCAT!**

The Yellow beam slowly forms her into her starlight animal soul form. The Yellow Wildcat..

The Pink Ranger is next, she yells out.

 **Pink Ranger-PINK PANTHER!**

And as soon as she says that, the pink beam forms her into her starlight animal soul form. The Pink Panther.

Next, the White Ranger yells out.

 **White Ranger-WHITE PHOENIX!**

With that said, the white beam forms her into her starlight animal soul form.. The White Phoenix.

Now, the Blue Ranger shouts out.

 **Blue Ranger-BLUE SAW SHARK!**

The Blue Ranger then starts forming into his starlight animal soul form.. The Blue Saw Shark.

Last but not least, the Green Ranger gives out a strong yell.

 **Green Ranger-GREEN CROCODILE!**

He is transformed into his starlight animal form. The Green Crocodile.

Now that all of the Power Rangers have taken their Starlight Animal soul forms, they all start rushing over towards Spikra. Just as soon as they get close enough you can hear their voices say.

 **Power Ranger Voices-SNARLING TORNADO DRILL!**

All of the Rangers in animal form transform into a multicolored powered tornado drill.. Spikra valiantly stands her ground, she sends out many powered up spikes at the drill, but nothing stops it from coming.. She screams as the drill plunges into her metal chest..

 **Spikra-AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! NOOOO!**

She twirls around and around as lightning forms from behind her.. A few seconds later the lightning flashes onto the ground and transforms into the Power Rangers setting on their bended knees.

Spikra continues to violently twirl around till she hit's the ground and explodes in a heavy fiery vortex that disappears.. If you listen closely, you can still hear her screaming as it all fades away..

The people trapped in the net are freed and their energies return to them.. Later on, the Rangers return to the cave and continue to think of what they should do.. Princess Ariel says to them as they take off their helmets and set them aside..

 **Princess Ariel-Rangers, Sarah is gone.**

Joey is the first to approach Princess Ariel and ask.

 **Joey-Gone?**

The Princess nods.

 **Ryan-Lightwing took her back to the realm of light?**

 **Princess Ariel-No, the gods of eternal light shined upon her and returned her to the realm.**

 **Zelda-I hope she will be ok.**

 **Nakia-What about her heart? Sinistar has it.**

 **Princess Ariel-Perhaps we can get it back when we get my sword back from her.**

 **Ryan-What good would that do though since Sarah is already gone.**

 **Princess Ariel-I don't know the answer to that but I would rather see her heart scattered to the winds than allow that evil she devil to keep it.**

 **Joey-I agree.**

 **Zelda-Sounds good to me.**

 **Nakia-I think we all feel the same about that now.**


	91. The Swarm

Chapter 91 The Swarm

The day begins beautifully in the city of Terra Falls. Nakia and Zelda are walking to the library.. Nakia is wearing a long yellow dress and wearing yellow shoes, she also has her hair up in a ponytail.. Zelda is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t shirt, a pink stripped outer shirt, and white tennis shoes.. She has her hair up in a ponytail as well.. They talk about their whole situation..

 **Zelda-I can't believe we're just sitting around not doing anything to get Sarah's heart back and Cosmica's sword.**

 **Nakia-I know, I can't believe it either but there isn't much we can do right now, you know Sinistar has Cosmica's sword and if we attacked head on she would probably be so powerful that we'd lose to her.**

Zelda thinks and finally understands.

 **Zelda-What you just said makes a lot of sense. We need a battle plan.**

 **Nakia-Exactly. We will find a way to get her heart back and the sword for Cosmica.**

 **Zelda-I believe we will.**

 **Nakia-Yeah but one thing is kind of nagging at me though.**

 **Zelda-What is it?**

 **Nakia-She had us right there right in her clutches and she could of killed us but she didn't.**

 **Zelda-You mean when she captured us?**

 **Nakia-Yeah.**

 **Zelda-I see what you mean, instead of just killing us right then and there I figured she basically just wants us to suffer.**

 **Nakia-I figured that too.**

 **Zelda-Just goes to show how twisted she really is.**

 **Nakia-I'll say.**

An image of a small black insect appears within the essence of the universe, as the image becomes clearer the small buglike creature transforms instantly into a very large black hornet with a complete metallic looking body and long wings on her back. She calls out in a buzz.

 **Queen Hornetzza-Empress Sinistar..**

Resting in her sarcophagus within her dark palace, Sinistar hears the buzzing call through her mind, she slowly awakens to respond.

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Who awakens..me?**

 **Queen Hornetzza-It is I, Queen Hornetzza. I come from the realm of ressurection I wish to join you in your evil quest for dominance.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-Granted. Attack the Power Rangers and make them suffer!**

 **Queen Hornetzza-As you command Empress.**

 **Grand Master Sinistar-I must rest do not disturb me again!**

Queen Hornetzza appears on earth and in the city of Terra Falls, downtown to be the exact location, she picked the area because lots of people are around since its practically the beginning of the day. And when she spots two guys and two girls walking with book bags down the sidewalk close to her she immediately attacks by materializing over sized stingers and using them to impale all four of them before they even knew what hit them but one of the girls did manage to scream of course however that was cut short very quickly don't worry though the stingers only managed to kind of ruin their clothes and not their actual bodies however they did get stung so now they are paralyzed and have fallen to the ground. Another girl dressed in a yellow t shirt, a pair of jeans and white sneakers witnessed the attack from across the street and the girl I am speaking of happens to be Amy, she quickly starts running away from the scene frantically.

 **Amy-Ohhhh my goodness!**

She hears buzzing and a voice coming from behind her.

 **Queen Hornetzza-Oh don't run away my dear, for its your turn now!**

Amy looks back and sees the Queen but she doesn't stop running, she shouts back at her though.

 **Amy-Buzz off!**

 **Queen Hornetzza-Just as soon as I sting you!**

Amy looks back at the Queen again but just for a split second, she did manage to see the Queen firing a giant stinger at her so instinctively she leaps up off of the ground just as the stinger comes close enough to attempt to sting her. Amy now turns left and starts running down a very nice neighborhood where she runs right into Kimberly and I must say the collision has knocked both of them down right on the hard pavement.

 **Kimberly and Amy-Ughghghgh!**

Kimberly starts to get slightly upset because the new dress she is wearing has ripped from the knock down.

 **Kimberly-Ohhhhh no! I just bought this dress, do you know how much this cost me?**

Amy tries to get up but she falls again and says very timidly.

 **Amy-I'm..sorry..but..I have to keep on my..way.**

Kimberly comes back to her senses of sympathy once she notices how timid Amy is looking.

 **Kimberly-Are you okay? I'm sorry about getting so upset.**

Amy looks back but doesn't see the Queen, she turns back to look at Kimberly and tells her.

 **Amy-There was a huge hornet chasing me seconds ago!**

 **Kimberly-What?**

 **Amy-Yeah, she was trying to sting me, I saw her attack four people. They are still caught by those giant stingers.**

 **Kimberly-Really? Where?**

Kimberly gets up and she helps Amy back up as well. She doesn't really wait for Amy to answer her questions because she is more worried about her shoes that are now missing so she looks around the area but can't find them.

 **Kimberly-Oh damn it my shoes must of flew off somewhere.**

 **Amy-Are you listening?! We need to find help before she goes back and hurts those people I saw her attack a few minutes ago!**

 **Kimberly-Calm yourself ok you're going to give yourself a heart attack.**

 **Amy-I can't be calm I just cant!**

Kimberly looks around and doesn't see anything Amy is speaking of so she starts to think Amy is a bit nuts.

 **Kimberly-Maybe you need to relax or something.**

 **Amy-No I don't need to relax I am telling you what I saw.**

 **Kimberly-Ok ok.**

Just as Kimberly is about to suggest something else, the Queen emerges and startles them both. Amy exclaims.

 **Amy-I TOLD YOU!**

 **Kimberly-Whoa!**

The Queen says with excitement.

 **Queen Hornetzza-Oooooooo now I get to sting two more pretties! And paralyze! Ha!**

 **Kimberly-Think again!**

Kimberly stands in front of Amy and presents a fighting stance. The Queen becomes intrigued.

 **Queen Hornetzza-What's this? Preparing to stand your ground against me? Hahaha how precious and sweet.**

 **Kimberly-There is nothing precious or sweet about getting your huge ass kicked by me!**

 **Queen Hornetzza-Ohhhh my sweet precious girl I don't do any fighting oh no, I have drones for that purpose! Watch!**

The Queen moves back a bit and raises her arm to summon a beckoning yellow beam of light from the sky and when it hit's the ground where she stands it forms into two wingless muscular drone like warriors similar to her look but more fierce looking. Amy shrieks.

 **Amy-Oh no what are we going to do?**

 **Kimberly-You have to get out of here!**

 **Amy-But I can't just leave you here!**

 **Kimberly-I'll be ok.**

 **Amy-No you wont!**

 **Kimberly-Just go!**

 **Amy-But..**

 **Kimberly-I said go!**

 **Amy-If only the Rangers were here!**

Kimberly decides to use what Amy just said to try to make her leave.

 **Kimberly-Good idea, see if you can find them.**

 **Amy-How can I do that? I don't know how to contact them.**

Amy thinks to herself.

 **Amy-Ohh I wish I knew how to get in touch with Nakia since I know she is the Yellow Power Ranger.**

The Queen orders.

 **Queen Hornetzza-Attack them now!**

The drones start to attack by running towards the girls, fearing for Amy's safety Kimberly pushes her out of the way, she falls in a bed of bushes.

 **Amy-UGGHHH!**

Kimberly turns back to the running drones and leaps up into cannonball flip mode, the drones notice this and stop to turn around to face her but when she comes out of cannonball flip mode she lands on her feet but with her back turned to the drones so immediately thinking she executes a very fast back flip which enables her to grab onto the first drone's head and neck with her ankles and feet she then brings it down to the ground with her now ontop with its head and neck still secured by her ankles and feet she then gives it a jolting twist that has proven to be quite deadly for the drone because when she twisted herself her ankles and feet ended up breaking the drone's neck with a very loud snap. The second drone tries its luck and lunges at Kimberly but something hits it in the back of its head, it lets out a buzzing yell and turns around facing Amy and if you haven't guessed I'll tell you. She found one of Kimberly's high heeled shoes and hurled it at the beast and the sharp heel end impaled the back of its head so now its damn angry and lunges at Amy but Kimberly springs into action by doing a fast forward cartwheel in hopes of intercepting the attack and as soon as her cartwheel is complete she leaps up into the air with her right leg sticking out forward and delivers a high velocity flying kick to the back of the beasts head as she shouts out.

 **Kimberly-HIYA!**

Kimberly's flying leap attack worked, by delivering the move she managed to push the rest of her shoe through the drone's head therefore causing serious damage to its brain and the result from the damage causes the drone to die and fall to the ground like a dead fly Soon both fallen drones disappear into the wind.

 **Queen Hornettza-Oh what a shame, and I thought they were more than just muscle and looks. Oh well I suppose I should of used my very best against you since its obvious you are no mere human!**

 **Kimberly-Ha!**

The Queen raises her hands and suddenly a huge swarm of hornets arrive and start going after Kimberly and Amy. They both exclaim.

 **Kimberly-Lets get out of here!**

 **Amy-Right behind you!**

They both start running as fast as they can. The Queen laughs and says.

 **Queen Hornetzza-Run all you like, my little babies won't stop till they tear the flesh from your bones but after stinging you to death of course, Hahahaha!**

She disappears into the wind.

The two girls are still running as fast as they can to try to get away from the heavy swarm approaching them, they finally make it close to a river bank and as they get closer Kimberly shouts out.

 **Kimberly-JUMP IN THE RIVER! HOPEFULLY THE COLD FROM IT WILL DETER THOSE LIL MONSTERS!**

Amy responds in an equal shout.

 **Amy-OK GOT IT!**

They both taking a leaping dive into the river just as the swarm makes it to them. Now swimming underwater while holding their breaths Kimberly thinks to herself when she notices the swarm isn't following however it is hovering over the spot of where they both are hiding.

 **Kimberly-It seems to be working.**

Amy starts to make the gesture of gasping for air as the minutes pass, Kimberly says to herself.

 **Kimberly-Oh damn I've got to morph and get us out of this mess!**

She uses her left arm to grab Amy by the waist and starts swimming away from where the swarm is hovering but the bad news about that is they follow. She looks up and says.

 **Kimberly-Fucking damn! Ugh!**

She swims faster and holds onto Amy tightly. She thinks.

 **Kimberly-I've got to call for my shooting star!**

She looks at Amy who's not looking so well and says to herself.

 **Kimberly-Hang on we'll be out of this in a minute!**

She concentrates hard and says within her mind and soul.

 **Kimberly-SHOOTING WHITE STARLIGHT POWER!**

With the call said a huge white star shoots out from the sky and dives as Kimberly's body glows brightly white, she then while still holding onto Amy's waist fires the both of them out of the river like twin torpedoes and instantly the two collide with the white star that transforms Kimberly into the White Star Force Power Ranger while Amy catches her breath and watches with astonishment.

 **Amy-Wow!**

Then when they are above the swarm the White Ranger summons the power of the Phoenix in the form of a huge fiery blaze that swallows the swarm in a storm of destruction. And now with the swarm totally destroyed, the White Ranger lands gently on the river bank where she lays Amy down on her back. She asks.

 **White Ranger-How you holding up?**

Amy responds in a sort of choked up way.

 **Amy-I'm..ok..but wow you're a Power Ranger too!**

 **White Ranger-Yeah but why did you say too?**

 **Amy-Because I know Nakia is a Power Ranger, the Yellow Ranger.**

 **White Ranger-She told you?**

 **Amy-No, I found out on my own a while ago.**

 **White Ranger-I see.**

 **Amy-Thank you for saving me by the way.**

 **White Ranger-No problem at all and thank you for throwing my shoe at one of the drone monsters.**

 **Amy-I am glad I could help. My name is Amy.**

 **White Ranger-And I'm Kimberly. Also I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I'm a Power Ranger.**

 **Amy-I won't say a word.**

 **White Ranger-Thank you.**

They hear a voice coming from across the river.

 **Queen Hornetzza-My babies you killed my babies!**

Her giant eyes glow fiercely and so she says to the White Ranger.

 **Queen Hornetzza-The death of millions of my babies only brings billions more just waiting for you! Hahaha!**

The White Ranger exclaims to Amy.

 **White Ranger-I've got to get you out of here and contact my friends so we can fight that big ass hornet Queen!**

She takes a hold of Amy and teleports away from the scene.

The Queen attacks the inner city now of Terra Falls and the White Ranger has informed all of her Ranger friends of the danger so Nakia transforms into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger, Ryan becomes the Red Star Force Power Ranger, Zelda transforms into the Pink Star Force Power Ranger, Chet changes into the Green Star Force Power Ranger and Joey forms into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger.

Suddenly up in the air, all six Power Rangers cannonball flip into action.. They stand on the opposite side of the hideous Hornet Queen.. She looks at them and says..

 **Queen Hornettza-Rangers!**

The White Ranger steps up and says.

 **White Ranger-I'm back and I brought a few friends with me!**

 **Pink Ranger-So get outta here!**

The Green Ranger adds..

 **Green Ranger-NOW!**

 **Queen Hornettza-But I would rather be here bugging you than going somewhere else, please don't deprive me of such a treat!**

She laughs wickedly as she jumps up and then vanishes.. The Red Ranger exclaims..

 **Red Ranger-Hey where'd she go?!**

Jeremy beeps his communicator and answers that question..

 **Jeremy-She's in Telker's Forest.. Get there..**

 **Red Ranger-Right..**

The Rangers nod and immediately teleport to the Telker's Forest.. When they get there they don't see Queen Hornettza but they do have a surprise waiting for them.. Suddenly billions of small horrendous black hornets arise out of thin air and surrounds them.. They begin to sting them right through their Power Ranger suits constantly without mercy..

 **Pink Ranger-UGH! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!**

 **White Ranger-OH NOT THESE THINGS AGAIN! UGH!**

Queen Hornetzza's voice is heard echoing through the forest.

 **Queen Hornetzza-Yes my little ones punish them, punish them until they drop! Hahaha!**

The Rangers bat their gloved hands at the hornets but doing this does not work.. Soon the stinging gets worse and results in electrical surges that cause small explosions on their suits.. The swarm of hornets also gets worse, a lot worse. As seconds pass it seems like the entire forest becomes completely blanketed by the swarm.. Jeremy watches from his main computer and gasps with sheer fright..

 **Jeremy-Ah man! Rangers, if you can hear me, get back here now!**

They don't hear him, and soon they're worn down to their knees.

 **Yellow Ranger-UGHH! THIS IS REALLY BAD!**

 **Pink Ranger-CAN'T GET AWAY!**

 **Blue Ranger-NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Red Ranger-UGHGHGH DAMNIT!**

 **Green Ranger-MAYBE WE SHOULD OF BROUGHT SOME BUG SPRAY!**

 **White Ranger-THAT WOULDN'T WORK!**

The Power Rangers know that their only chance is to teleport out of the forest immediately.. They use their powers and disappear into the air as multicolored beams of streaked light..

Queen Hornetzza's voice is heard again throughout the forest.

 **Queen Hornetzza-Oh Rangers come back don't ruin my fun!**

When they return to the old weather station, they collapse in the main computer room.. Jeremy immediately becomes worried.. He gets up and rushes over to them..

 **Jeremy-Hey you guys okay?**

The Red Ranger looks at him and says weakly..

 **Red Ranger-Oh man it felt really bad.. All those stings..**

 **Jeremy-What can I do to help you?**

 **Red Ranger-Don't know.. Man.. Ugh!**

A magical swirl of energy appears in the room, it transforms into Lightwing.. Jeremy looks at him and says.

 **Jeremy-The Power Rangers need your help.**

 **Lightwing-That is why I am here.**

He sets his sights on the Rangers and uses his magic to heal their bodies.. They thank him as they all stand up.. He then reassures them that they must get back otherwise the hornets will attack the people and they could all end up seriously hurt..

The Rangers immediately teleport back with a plan.. Even though the White Ranger destroyed a swarm with fire earlier its decided that the Pink, White, and Green Rangers will use their storm cells to subdue the much larger swarm.

The forest has cleared a bit but there are still many hornets around.. They spot the Rangers and immediately head over to them.. The White Ranger immediately reacts..

 **White Ranger-I call upon the power of snow!**

Her hands glow as she raises them and soon the sky fills with clouds that release snow.. As it falls, the Pink Ranger is next to say..

 **Pink Ranger-I call upon the power of wind!**

She raises both of her hands as they glow pink.. And soon a powerful wind appears to guide the snow over towards the hornets.. When it all hits them, they become stunned and paralyzed. But that's not all.. The Green Ranger raises his hands as he says..

 **Green Ranger-Hail storm come on down!**

His hands glow and as the snow clears, a powerful hail storm pours down and strikes all of the stunned hornets, soon they're all destroyed.. When complete the Rangers congratulate each other.. Its not over yet though.. Queen Hornettza appears and is very angry. She yells at them and uses her powers to try to subdue them, but the Rangers are too quick, they all leap up and out of the way of her blasts.. Once in the air, they go into cannonball flip mode.. They each flip in sequence.. Red, Yellow, Pink, White, Green and Blue.. When out of that mode, they land very quickly and immediately surround Queen Hornettza.. When they hit her body, it doesn't do much, except retaliate on them.. Her body sends out a super stunning charge that goes through the Ranger's bodies and stuns them very badly..

 **Power Rangers-UGH!**

The stunning energy knocks them away from Queen Hornettza.. Swiftly rolling onto their backs, each Ranger groans out in pain..

The Red Ranger speaks in a weak tone..

 **Red Ranger-We..wont..lose..this..one..not..to an.. Over grown..**

He screams out because Queen Hornettza stings them all again with her power.. The Yellow Ranger breaks free and grabs Queen Hornettza's abdomen with her legs.. She manages to flip her onto her back and leap back up on her feet. The Queen becomes angrier as she tumbles around on her back.. The Yellow Ranger rushes back to help her friends..

And the Queen stands back up and readying another blast.. The Yellow Ranger notices and quickly materializes her wild cat power daggers.. She fly's up into the air and lands giving Queen Hornettza two powerful yellow energetic swiping strikes with both Daggers.. This causes her to fall onto her back again and explode into an explosion that doesn't destroy her, but hurts her, badly..

The Other Rangers get back on their feet and the Yellow Ranger rejoins them.. The Queen stumbles back up but only to be surprised with a super attack of all of the Ranger's storm cells.. They surround her and give her a blast that starts to crack her entire body.. She screams out to the master.

 **Queen Hornetzza-AAAAAAHHHHHHH PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR FAILING YOU MASTER SINISTAR AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Finally the power from the attack completely destroys her body and nothing more than black dust is found on the ground that slowly blows away thanks to the wind. The Rangers sigh with relief and relax a bit but they rejoice because they just won another battle. And by the way with the destruction of the Queen the four people she attacked earlier and paralyzed are back to normal themselves Amy finds them to make sure they are all right.

An hour pass and so Nakia gets back to the library.. Zelda and Kimberly says they'll meet up with her later.. When she gets there she finds Amy reading a book and writing.. In other words, she's taking notes.. Nakia walks up to her table and says.

 **Nakia-Hey. I haven't seen you for a while. What's up?**

Amy stops reading and writing.. She looks up and responds.

 **Amy-Hi Nakia.. I'm just taking some notes for biology class.**

Nakia sits down at the table.

 **Nakia-That's cool.**

 **Amy-So I am assuming you and the others defeated that big hornet?**

Nakia slightly gasps in astonishment.

 **Nakia-What? Huh?! I.. How did you about that?**

 **Amy-I was attacked earlier by it and a friend of yours got me to safety but besides I already know your secret.**

Nakia looks at her suspiciously and asks.

 **Nakia-You know?**

 **Amy-Yeah.. And I think its cool..**

 **Nakia-What?**

 **Amy-That you're the Yellow Power Ranger.**

Nakia tries to deny it, that is until Amy tells her everything she had seen before during a previous battle.

 **Nakia-Well guess I can't get away with that one, huh?**

 **Amy-Its okay.. Really.. I can keep a secret..**

 **Nakia-Good.. Thanks.**

Amy smiles at her.. And Nakia takes out papers, she's about to do some studying too.


	92. Double Trouble Part 1

Chapter 92 Double Trouble Part 1

Two streaks of metallic lightning bolts flash down into the throne room of Grand Master Sinistar's palace. When the lightning bolts vanish they present two new monstrous beings bowing on bended knee. The first is named Sykalor. She is a metallic creature but it looks like she's half satellite. The other is named Harmondo, he's an evil creature who loves to destroy things with his voice since it contains an enormous amount of power.. His body is red built and metallic as well and he is almost always covered by a black cape. They look around and don't see any sign of the master who you know is still in her sarcophagus resting and absorbing the powerful energy from Sarah's pure heart she devoured. So when they stand up Sykalor asks without really expecting an answer.

 **Sykalor-Where is Grand Master Sinistar?**

 **Harmondo-Your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Sykalor-Perhaps she is on earth.**

 **Harmondo-Destroying it?**

 **Sykalor-I don't know. Maybe she is or maybe she is fighting the Power Rangers.**

 **Harmondo-If she is maybe she will allow us to join in on the fun.**

 **Sykalor-I like that idea Harmondo, lets go.**

 **Harmondo-Lead the way.**

They both disappear.

In her house, upstairs in her bedroom Zelda lays fast asleep on her queen sized mattress under a fluffy pink blanket until a very familiar noise starts to sound coming from her pink bunny alarm clock sitting on a vanity table right next to her bed. She slowly wakes up and pushes the blanket slightly off of her to reveal herself wearing a pink night gown. She stretches and yawns a bit as she looks at her clock.

 **Zelda-Ohhhhh! Morning already? Ugh! Feels like I just went to bed minutes ago.**

She hears her communicator beeping.

 **Zelda-Ohhh that too? Oh its so early.**

She sits up in her bed to turn off her alarm clock then she looks around to find her communicator which she thought was on her vanity table but she finds it has fallen on the floor thanks to its constant beeping. When she answers it, she hears Nakia saying.

 **Nakia-Sorry to wake you up at this time Zelda but we have to talk about what our next move should be to try to get Sarah's heart back and Princess Ariel's sword back too.**

 **Zelda-Yeah I know. Where are we meeting, at the weather station?**

 **Nakia-Yeah, get there as soon as you can.**

 **Zelda-All right.**

An hour passes and so at the old weather station.. Everyone shows up and starts talking about what they should do next about their problem and something no one really expects comes from Nakia as she remembers what Amy told her earlier about knowing she's the Yellow Ranger.. She speaks out and says.

 **Nakia-You know.. Amy.. Said she knows I'm the Yellow Power Ranger..**

They all look up and exclaim.. But Zelda also has something to say.

 **Zelda-And Kaitlynn knows I'm the Pink Ranger..**

Kimberly slightly puts her hand up and says in a meager tone.

 **Kimberly-And Marisa knows I'm the White Ranger. Not to mention Amy too.**

Ryan exclaims a bit.

 **Ryan-How would they know?!**

 **Nakia-Calm down Ryan.. This may be a blessing in disguise.**

 **Ryan-Huh?**

Zelda looks at Nakia and says.

 **Zelda-I see what you're saying.**

 **Kimberly-Me too..**

 **Nakia-Yeah.. But the question is.. Where would we find three other people?**

 **Ryan-What are you talking about Nakia?**

She looks at him and says.

 **Nakia-I think I might have found our solution..**

 **Chet-Care to tell us?**

 **Nakia-I'm saying if we give up our storm powers.. Temporarily.. Then the people we choose can use that power to help us protect the earth against Sinistar and get Cosmica's sword back along with Sarah's heart.**

Ryan thinks.. He says..

 **Ryan-Hmm.. Sounds all right to me. But who?**

 **Nakia-Well I know who to ask.**

 **Zelda-So do I.**

 **Kimberly-And I'm covered..**

Joey looks at Jeremy and asks.

 **Joey-Hey how would you like to control the element of rain for a while Jeremy?**

Jeremy looks at him for a second in a strange way.. But he says.

 **Jeremy-I don't know if I can..**

 **Joey-Oh come on.. I wouldn't be choosing you if I didn't think you had it in you.**

 **Jeremy-But what about things here in the weather station?**

Ryan adds.

 **Ryan-Things should be all right here..**

 **Jeremy-I accept.. But If I don't do a good job, don't blame me.**

 **Joey-You'll be fine..**

So they make a pact to write up a note and leave it so the people they have chosen will get it.. First, Nakia is sure that Amy will either be at the library to catch up on studying, or she'll show up eventually.. She gives the head librarian the note and asks her to give it to Amy.. Next, Zelda does the same thing as Nakia but at the Computer Café.. Ryan, goes to the gas station where his buddy Todd works and leaves a note for him.. And Chet picks out one of his friends he always talks to in gym class.. He goes over to the local juice bar and spots him working out.. By the way his name is David.. He's 6'1, has short dark hair, blue eyes and very strong athletic build.. Chet leaves the note with the manager and asks him to give it to David.. He then leaves..

The Rangers meet up at the old weather station to report..

 **Nakia-Now I just hope they all meet us in the alley way downtown, behind Millie's grocery..**

 **Zelda-Yeah..**

 **Ryan-We'd better get there just in case someone does show up.**

Joey walks up and gives Jeremy his storm cell.. As he does this, the storm energy sets itself inside of Jeremy's body.. He yells out.

 **Jeremy-WHOA! I've never felt such energy! Its so cool!**

 **Joey-Take care of it..**

 **Jeremy-Don't worry.. You can trust me.**

Joey nods..

He steps back along with the others.. They turn on their wrist communicators and soon their bodies begin to glow and form into six beams of streaked light.. One by one, the streaks of light leave the building. Jeremy says to himself.

 **Jeremy-I hope this works..**

Everyone has teleported to the back of Millie's Grocery in downtown Terra Falls.. They wait in the alleyway.

A few minutes later, two beings show up, but no one they expect.. Nakia is the first to notice.. But what she sees sends her into an angry fit..

 **Nakia-Oh no!**

The others look and see Sykalor and Harmondo.. They look at the Rangers and say one by one..

 **Sykalor-Ah.. I knew I sensed your energy here.**

 **Harmondo-And we're here to keep you company, Rangers!**

Ryan steps up.. And says.

 **Ryan-All right guys.. Lets take out the trash..**

They all nod in agreement.. Just then, Amy, Kaitlynn, Todd, Marisa and David show up.. Not together, but close to it. They are all wearing comfortable clothes, from jeans, to t shirts, and nice shoes.. They witness the two hideous monsters talking to their friends as they hide behind a small crevice that is big enough for them to fit, but it is small as well. Todd asks..

 **Todd-What's going on here?**

Amy peeks out..

 **Amy-I think we have to help them.. My letter said to meet Nakia here..**

 **Todd-Yeah and mine said to meet Ryan here.**

 **Kaitlynn-I think we all got the same message.. Since we're hiding out here while our friends are talking to some nasty looking creeps.**

Ryan and his friends prepare to morph.. And everyone from behind them in the crevice watch closely.. Jeremy looks through his main computer and sees them.. But decides to say nothing.. Instead he uses the storm cell to teleport out of the weather station and to the others behind his friends in the crevice.. They gasp.

 **Todd-Who are you?**

 **Jeremy-A friend.. Listen I'll explain everything to you..**

 **David-Good because I'd like an explanation..**

Ryan and his friends stick out their right arms out to their left sides, then they swing them around once to bring them back to their right sides. Now they pull their arms back and push them forward as they all yell out together.

 **Everyone-STARLIGHT POWER!**

Everyone finds themselves in an essence of the Universe. First a red star appears and swirls all around Ryan, it leaves its red power residue all over Ryan's body as it attaches itself to the center of his chest. With the attachment finished a heavy explosion appears and surrounds Ryan completely, and then a transparent red image of Ryan's red dragon appears. The explosion vanishes as the transparent image of the dragon forms itself onto Ryan's body. His body then glows brightly red as he is now transformed into the Red Star Force Power Ranger.

Now, a yellow star appears and starts swirling all Nakia therefore leaving its yellow power residue on her body, it then attaches itself to the center of Nakia's chest and this causes an explosion to arise from under Nakia's body. As the explosion covers her body completely a transparent image of a Yellow Wild Cat appears. The explosion disappears as the yellow wild cat image forms onto Nakia's body. Her body starts glowing brightly yellow, and as it dies down Nakia is completely transformed into the Yellow Star Force Power Ranger.

Next, a pink star appears and swirls all around Zelda, it then leaves its pink power residue all over her body as it now attaches itself to the center of her chest. An explosion flares up and covers Zelda completely as an image of her pink panther appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto Zelda's body. Afterwards she starts glowing brightly pink as she has now become the Pink Star Force Power Ranger.

Now, a blue star appears and swirls around as well as leave its energy all on Joey's body. It attaches itself to the center of his chest and this causes a huge explosion to completely engulf his body. Very soon after an image of Joey's saw shark appears and forms onto his body as the explosion leaves. Joey has finally been transformed into the Blue Star Force Power Ranger and his body glows brightly blue.

Next, a green star appears and swirls around Chet. It leaves it green power residue on his body as it attaches to the center of his chest. Soon the gem causes an explosion that flares up and covers Chet completely. Now as all of this happens an image of a green crocodile appears. The explosion dies down as the image forms all onto his body. A few seconds later, he starts glowing brightly green as he now completely becomes the Green Star Force Power Ranger.

Last but not least, a white star appears and swirls all around Kimberly's body. After leaving its power residue it attaches itself to the center of Kimberly's chest which soon after all of this causes an explosion that soon disappears after a transparent image of Kimberly's white phoenix appears and forms onto her body. Her body then glows brightly white as she has been transformed into the White Star Force Power Ranger.

Everyone except for Jeremy gasps.. And this is not surprising for Amy and Kaitlynn because they had already known.. But it still shocks them to watch..

Harmondo is the first to attack.. He opens his mouth and releases waves of sounds that disrupt the entire area.. Everyone covers their ears.. And the Power Rangers energies become disrupted as well.. They fall to the ground as the massive sound waves sends surges into their bodies that sting them..

 **Power Rangers-UGH! UHH!**

The Red Ranger says in pain..

 **Red Ranger-UCKK! Too much!**

Harmondo increases the intensity, and it really affects Jeremy and the others.. They start yelling out due to their ears hurting badly..

When it stops, everyone sighs with relief.. The Power Rangers stand back up barely because they're a bit weak now.. But that will change.. For the worst..

Sykalor extends out her right arm which has a dish connected to it instead of a hand.. She points it at the Rangers and sends out various amounts of powerful energy blasts that quickly strike the Rangers all at once.. She then extends out her left arm which also has a dish connected to it instead of a hand.. But this one is a bit different.. When the blasts from her other hand struck the Rangers, it causes them to lose more energy, so in her left dish like hand, she collects the energy..

 **Power Rangers-UGH! UHH!**

This happens for a few more minutes till the Power Rangers drop again.. They can't move really because a large amount of their energy has been stolen.. The two creatures laugh..

 **Sykalor-Thanks for the energy boost Rangers!**

 **Harmondo-I'm not finished with them yet.. Now I'm going to rip their suits off with my magnificent voice.. The magnitude will definitely paralyze them..**

They chuckle.. And as he begins.. Everyone from inside of the crevice comes running out.. Todd helps the Red Ranger, Amy helps the Yellow Ranger, Kaitlynn helps the Pink Ranger and so you get the idea.. Soon they all get away from the area as quick as they can.. Harmondo is insulted.

 **Harmondo-HOW DARE THEY!**

 **Sykalor-Come on.. We have their energy.. Let's go do some damage..**

 **Harmondo-Very well.. I'll rip through the humans souls with my dangerous and deadly voice!**

Thunderous rumbling and lightning submerges on the earth and its coming from Grand Master Sinistar's palace on the moon.. It suddenly stops. Todd, Amy, Kaitlynn, David, Marisa and Jeremy are all together and each of them is helping out a Ranger.. They all rush over towards the park.. The Power Rangers are so weak that they collapse on the bench as soon as they are let go.. Their friends try to help them but they are really weak.. Jeremy exclaims..

 **Jeremy-Ahh man, what do we do?!**

A multicolored swirling light appears and transforms into Lightwing.. Everyone except for Jeremy and the Rangers of course gasp as they see a beautiful white dove.. He begins to talk..

 **Lightwing-I shall restore their energies once again..**

 **Jeremy-Thanks Lightwing..**

Kaitlynn and Amy start whispering to each other..

 **Kaitlynn-Wow. A talking bird..**

 **Amy-This whole thing is really interesting..**

Kaitlynn nods..

Lightwing starts to use his magic but a black energy beam is shot from thin air and strikes him.. He screams out as the beam knocks him out of the sky and he ends up in pain.. Amy gasps and rushes over.. She picks him up and ask.

 **Amy-Are you okay?**

Lightwing moans and groans but manages to say.

 **Lightwing-Noo..**

 **Amy-Who did this?!**

A burst of power in the center of the park reveals a band of horrendous looking demon knights.. Kaitlynn says.

 **Kaitlynn-I've dealt with those things before..**

Amy asks frantically.

 **Amy-What are they?!**

 **Kaitlynn-Enemies..**

Todd gulps a bit and asks.

 **Todd-Well what do they want?**

 **Jeremy-There's only one way to deal with them.**

Marisa asks now.

 **Marisa-What is that?**

 **Jeremy-We fight!**

 **Marisa-Fight?**

 **Jeremy-Yeah!**

 **Marisa-Okay..**

 **Todd-All right I'm with it.**

 **David-Me too..**

Amy sets down Lightwing on the bench next to the Power Rangers, she then joins the others and says.

 **Amy-Let's do it..**

They all nod in agreement and run over to the demon knights.. Todd finds himself surrounded and uses his muscle power.. First he kicks one in the back and knocks him down, he then grabs another one and starts squeezing it a bit, he also wrestles this one down to the ground.. Once on the ground, he looks up and sees another one coming at him, so what does he do? He high kicks it right in its face.. The demon knight screeches and holds its face..

Next, Kaitlynn rushes over and jumps up a bit, she lands on a couple of demon knight heads, well actually more than a couple, a few.. She starts walking on them fiercely to knock them down.. When she lands on the green grass she sees more of them coming her way.. One covers its eyes, then uncovers them but only to release an energy beam that is meant to hit her.. But she leaps to another side of the area just in time.. She gets up and does a high turn around kick, which is so strong that she knocks out two demon knights at once..

Next, Jeremy does a floor sweeping swoop and knocks down a couple of demon knights.. He hops back up and cheers..

 **Jeremy-Whoa! Didn't know I had it in me! Hehe!**

He sees two more coming at him..

 **Jeremy-Uh oh!**

They take a double swipe at him, but he ducks under them and makes it behind both demon knights.. They stop and look confused.. That is till he taps one on the back.. And says.

 **Jeremy-Hey, your shoes are untied..**

Stupidly, both demon knights look down at their feet.. And Jeremy gives them a double high kick with both legs.. They screech out as they are flung up and over onto their backs..

 **Jeremy-Whoo hoo!**

Next, Marisa is chased around by a couple of demon knights who are really angry, she yelps out a bit till she finds a large branch on the ground. She quickly picks it up and swings.. She hits one demon knight in the stomach, and the second one that is coming towards her, she gives it a swift kick in the face, then takes another swing and knocks it down to the ground.. She notices the first one still standing but holding its stomach.. She smirks at it and says..

 **Marisa-BOO!**

It lets out a yelping screech and falls..

David grabs a demon knight and twists its arm, it screeches and spits out a hot goo.. But luckily David ducks, and the goo ends up hitting the demon knight that was about to attack David as well.. The goo dissolves his second attacker very quickly.. David then fiercely slings the demon knight he has in his hands over his shoulder.. He turns around and sees one more coming at him.. He prepares himself and says..

 **David-Yea come on!**

Just as the demon knight gets close enough David does a really cool floor sweeping swoop.. He then quickly gets back up and before the demon knight has the chance to fall completely, he delivers a very strong back kick that knocks that thing far away..

Last but not least, Amy.. Two demon knights are behind her, she jabs them in their stomachs with her elbows and they let out screeches.. She then bends over and lifts up both of her legs to give both demon knights a double swift kick, which knocks them down and out.. She gets back up and quickly notices one other demon knight coming at her.. It takes a swipe at her but she does a quick back flip which results in both of her feet kicking the knight in the face.. When she lands on both feet she takes a hold of the creature and swings it around till it becomes dizzy.. She then says as she slows down..

 **Amy-Hope ya like trees!**

She then forces the knight to crash right into a very large and dark oak tree. She then lets go and it slowly falls to the ground..

Finally, all of the fallen demon knights disappear..

Everyone regroups and congratulate each other.. They walk back over to the Power Rangers and Lightwing.. Amy picks up the bird and asks.

 **Amy-What do we do now?**

They hear a familiar voice..

 **Sykalor-There's nothing you can do humans!**

They gasp and turn around.. They see both monstrous creatures standing in the center of the park..

 **Sykalor-We decided to hold off our plans to wreck your city.. But in the meantime we'll just wreck you!**

Amy sets Lightwing back on the park bench..

 **Harmondo-Yeah!**

Todd, Kaitlynn, Jeremy, Amy, David and Marisa all stand in front of the park bench.

 **Todd-Don't even think we're going to let you hurt our friends!**

 **Harmondo-Your efforts are futile!**

 **Amy-Why don't you just go away?!**

 **Sykalor-We don't want to!**

Harmondo opens his mouth and takes a deep breath.. Todd and the others are frightened a bit because they're really no match for both creatures.. Jeremy suddenly remembers Joey's storm cell.. He takes it out of his pocket and as soon as Harmondo starts to let out a powerful and painful music yell, Jeremy moves forward and sticks out the storm cell.. The powerful cell releases its cool blue energy and totally wipes out Harmondo's evil waves.. The energy then turns into water.. And that water is shot right into Harmondo's mouth.. Its so much that he can't close it.. And what does it do? Well it makes him bigger and bigger, not in a tall sense, but a more body mass sense.. As this all happens, Jeremy says.

 **Jeremy-You're all washed up!**

When finished, Harmondo is really fat, he starts to cry..

 **Harmondo-Look what you've done to me! I'll get you for that when I return to my normal size!**

He disappears, leaving Sykalor alone.. She gets mad and quickly uses her powers against everyone.. They stay where they are in order to protect their friends, and Jeremy uses the cell again, but it is no match for Sykalor's intense blast.

Now, lets visit Cosmica's home planet.. Where her aunt, the Queen resides in her palace.. Her advisor Myanthor enters her throne room as she watches the events on earth through her crystal ball..

 **Queen Minerva-Hmm most interesting.. The ones they call Power Rangers have been defeated.. And my niece Ariel has lost the sword of power.**

 **Myanthor-Will you provide her with assistance?**

She chuckles then responds with an answer Myanthor doesn't expect.

 **Queen Minerva-How foolish of her.. Just very foolish.**

 **Myanthor-My Queen?**

 **Queen Minerva-To lose such a weapon, an extremely powerful weapon that belonged to our ancestors!**

She calms down and continues.

 **Queen Minerva-No. I don't see why I should lift a finger to help her.. She left here in search of beings who could help her stop me and the rest of my armies!**

 **Myanthor-I understand that my Queen.. But..**

 **Queen Minerva-But what?!**

 **Myanthor-Perhaps you will grant her mercy and forgive her treason..**

 **Queen Minerva-Never! Once she left here, she became just another enemy that I will one day destroy!**

 **Myanthor-I see.. What ever your heart desires my Queen..**

 **Queen Minerva-Indeed.. This shall be a harsh lesson for my niece.. Whether it kills her or keeps her alive.. It shall be a lesson!**

Her eyes glow..

Back on earth and in one of the parks in Terra Falls, the evil Sykalor is draining the energy from Jeremy, Todd, Kaitlynn, Amy, Marisa and David.. They can't really do anything much because they don't have much power, only regular strength.. And even though Jeremy has the blue storm cell, she still proves to be stronger..

Suddenly the entire scene begins to shake violently.. And this is a relief.. Sort of.. The reason I say relief because it breaks the hold Sykalor has on everyone.. She falls on her back as the thunderous rumbling continues..

 **Sykalor-OHH ACK!**

Everyone drops to their knees and tries to hold on to each other in order to keep their balance..

Meanwhile within the realm of eternal light..

Sarah's form appears within a bright essence of pure power, she lays still not awaken while suspended in mid air. Suddenly three multicolored bright orbs of light appear one at a time and quickly surround her. One by one you can hear voices coming from the orbs. The first voice is female and slightly low.

 **Lyn Diana-Such a shame the events that led up to our fallen angel's fate.**

The voice about to come from the second orb is female and gentle.

 **Cryska-Her fate was destined, we all know this for this is the way to the path of her purification.**

A more thunderous female voice is heard coming from the third orb as the light from it pulsates greatly.

 **Queen Phera-As agreed we will give her the opportunity to redeem herself and once again take a place within our realm.**

 **Lyn Diana-What if she does not redeem herself?**

 **Queen Phera-Then she will be cast away into the eternal darkness of the universal abyss.**

 **Cryska-When shall she be revived?**

 **Queen Phera-When the time comes and we shall know when it does, I shall revive her with enough power to send her on the path of purification.**

 **Lyn Diana-What of her heart that was stolen by that demon?**

 **Queen Phera-The path of our fallen angel's purification shall end with her hearts eradication only to bring light to a new and more powerful one.**

 **Lyn Diana-For her sake lets give hope to this working.**

 **Cryska-Yes, but as goddesses of the eternal shine we must not interfere anymore than we have already during her purification.**

 **Queen Phera-Agreed.**

 **Lyn Diana-Very well.**

 **Queen Phera-The frightening powerful battle approaching the Power Rangers on earth is drawing near, I can sense the demon's form almost at its peak to awake, we must observe and then awaken our fallen angel.**

With nothing more said, the three orbs disappear within a blinding flashing light that vanishes as well.


	93. Double Trouble Part 2

Chapter 93 Double Trouble Part 2

In the condition he is in General Harmondo now makes his way towards Grand Master Sinistar's palace on the moon. When he finally does make it he searches for the master in hopes that she will restore him to his true form but after searching for a bit all throughout her palace he decides to give up until that is he spots something very interesting from only a few feet away from him. He thinks to himself as he sets his eyes upon the doorway that is literally seeping with intense fiery energy, he exclaims.

 **General Harmondo-The crypt! Of course that must be where the master is!**

He starts making his way towards the crypt but the very thought of going into the area makes him feel a tad bit nervous but still he is determined to ask the grand master to restore him to his normal self, however when he makes it right to the entrance of the crypt it releases a swirl of very powerful dark energy.. It surrounds the General and starts to hurt him, badly.. He screams out in agony as the power returns him to his normal size..

 **General Harmondo-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

It doesn't stop there.. It begins to peel his outer shell skin till nothing is seen but his inner body.. He continues to scream out..

 **General Harmondo-AHAAHH! IT HURTS BADLY!**

When it stops, the General looks at himself and sees a very gross looking blobby mess. His black blood starts to drip on the floor and his entire body is looking really bad. He says with a vengeance.

 **General Harmondo-Those insipid humans caused this! They will pay!**

He soon disappears.

Back on earth the sky turns from dark to bright all of a sudden.. Soon the brightness from the sky forms into glittering energy.. It slowly seeps down into the Power Ranger's weakened bodies and also it charges up their friends.. As the Rangers awaken, everyone hears a heavenly voice..

 **Nova-Awaken Rangers.. and Protect your world..**

Everyone else looks up and doesn't see a face to go with the voice.. Kaitlynn asks.

 **Kaitlynn-Now what's going on?**

Amy also asks.

 **Amy-Are we in heaven?**

Todd responds..

 **Todd-Hope not..**

 **Marisa-Would you rather this be hell?**

 **Todd-Uh no!**

General Sykalor stands back on her feet and looks around..

Suddenly, the Power Rangers fully awaken with strong energies flowing through their bodies once again, and not only that, but Lightwing is back to normal as well.. Soon, the entire brightness vanishes and the Rangers stand back on their feet feeling better than ever.. Todd and the others turn around and look at them.. He waves and says.

 **Todd-Hey..**

The Red Ranger looks up at him and nods his head.. But before they can get acquainted, the evil General leaps up into mid air and laughs evilly.

 **General Sykalor-I don't know where that extra source of power came from Rangers, but you're about to lose it!**

The Power Rangers gasp and step in front of their friends.. The Pink Ranger says.

 **Pink Ranger-You're not going to get away with what you did to us!**

 **General Sykalor-Save it Pinky!**

She points her left satellite hand at them and fires a sound wave blast.. Everyone quickly gets out of the way.. And when the blast hit's the spot they were once standing on, it ruptures it and destroys the spot.. General Sykalor exclaims and fires more shots, but she keeps missing the Rangers and the others.

Suddenly a fleshly black whip covered in black goo appears from behind.. It quickly captures Todd, Kaitlynn, David, Amy, Jeremy and Marisa..

 **Todd-Hey what gives!**

They start moaning out as the whip begins to generate its dark power.. The Power Rangers gasp..

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no! We've got to help them!**

Soon they are pulled up against an invisible force.. General Harmondo appears..

 **General Harmondo-Forget it Rangers! These humans are finished!**

Soon he disappears with the Ranger's trapped friends..

 **Pink Ranger-No!**

General Sykalor laughs.

 **General Sykalor-I wouldn't worry about them.. I'd worry about myself if I were in your position..**

She sends out another blast, and the Rangers dodge it again.. Once they're all back on the same side of the park, the Yellow Ranger says to the Red Ranger..

 **Yellow Ranger-We've got to neutralize that crazy monster and get to our friends.**

 **Red Ranger-Yeah I know..**

 **White Ranger-But if we're hit by one of those blasts, we'd be losing our energy again.**

The Rangers have to think.. And fast..

In an old abandoned warehouse building.. Todd and the others appear, they are still tied together in the same gross whip as they hover over the floor area.. Soon the ground opens and nothing but flames can be seen below and tremendous heat floats up and waves over their bodies.. They start to scream..

 **Amy-WHAT IS THIS?!**

 **Kaitlynn-WE NEED HELP!**

 **Todd-OH MAN!**

 **Jeremy-THIS ISN'T HOW I WANTED MY LIFE TO END!**

 **David-HELP!**

They hear laughing once their screams die down a bit.. The evil General Harmondo appears.. And looking worse than ever.

 **General Harmondo-You see the horrible creature before you!?**

They look at him but say nothing..

 **General Harmondo-You made my master turn me into something hideous, so I'm going to destroy you all now! It'll be beautiful.. Watching your fleshy bodies dip into a pit filled with fire.. And watching them burn to nothing more than dust!**

 **Kaitlynn-Our friends won't let that happen!**

 **Todd-Yeah!**

 **Amy-They'll save us!**

 **David-Then you'll be sorry!**

 **Marisa-For sure!**

 **General Harmondo-You morons! Could you be more stupid?! Your friends wont be here.. They'll be destroyed as well.**

 **Kaitlynn-I don't believe that!**

 **Amy-None of us do!**

 **General Harmondo-Keep believing they'll be here.. And what a disappointment it will be to you, but a glorious time for me..**

He laughs again..

Back in the park, the Power Rangers are preparing to bring down General Sykalor.. They are all standing not too close to her because she's still sending out blasts.. They all stand together and stick out their hands to place together as one.. All except for the White Ranger.. You see, she leaps up on their hands, and they push up to give her a boost.. Once she's up in the air her body becomes totally enflamed.. General Sykalor blasts at the White Ranger, but it does nothing.. So what happens next is, the White Ranger's bodily flames attack the General and knock her out of the air.. She crashes to the ground badly..

 **General Sykalor-UGH!**

When she gets back up she notices her satellite hands have been broken off and this gets her really angry..

 **General Sykalor-YOU FOOLS! YOU'LL PAY!**

The White Ranger returns to normal and regroups with her friends..

The General looks at her enemies with malice, she then gets down on bended knee and starts to plead into the sky.

 **General Sykalor-MASTER SINISTAR IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I IMPLORE YOU TO PLEASE SEND ME ASSISTANCE TO COMBAT YOUR ENEMIES AS WELL AS MINE, THE POWER RANGERS! PLEASE MASTER I BEG OF YOU!**

Soon a bursting cloud of energy reveals itself, then as it disappears, it reveals an army of demon knights standing around the General.. She then gives the command once she stands back up.

 **General Sykalor-GET THEM!**

The demon knights rush at the Rangers, and so the fight begins..

Meanwhile in space, vicious rumbling, dark energy, and dark lightning arising and flashes everywhere due to the transformation taking place within the Grand Master's crypt.. The earth once again is not spared of this event.. It feels the same rumbling just like before as well..

The Power Rangers and the demon knights all fall onto the ground.. And so does General Sykalor.. And in the abandoned warehouse, the effects of the rumbling soon reveal themselves.. General Harmondo leaps out of the building right before it crashes onto Todd, Kaitlynn, David, Amy, Jeremy and Marisa.. As the area still shakes, he laughs and disappears saying..

 **General Harmondo-Hahaha! It seems that my master has taken care of them for me! Hahaha excellent!**

The demon knights have fled and the broken General is all alone.. She looks at the Rangers and says to them..

 **General Sykalor-You won't defeat me..**

The Green Ranger steps up.

 **Green Ranger-You've already been beaten!**

 **General Sykalor-I may not have my weapons, but I'm not powerless!**

Her eyes glow superbly white which shoot out hot stunning blasts at the Rangers, who all leap out of the way..

 **General Sykalor-Huh?!**

The Yellow, Pink and White Rangers are high up in the air.. They immediately give General Sykalor a triple kick to the face.. Next, the Blue and Green Rangers are also up in the air, and they punch General Sykalor in the face, double time..

 **General Sykalor-UGH!**

Finally, the Red Ranger is seen up in the air holding his sword.. It glows brightly red as he has it over his head.. An image of a red dragon surrounded by an essence of flames is seen as he yells out and delivers a super red flaming slash upon General Sykalor..

 **Red Ranger-RED DRAGON FIERY SLASH!**

The Red Ranger lands on his feet as the evil General screams out in pain and her body sets off explosive surges due to the strike.. The Red Ranger turns his back to her holds his sword up slightly.. He then puts his left hand at the tip therefore making it glow.. He then brings his left hand down all the way on his sword causing the entire thing to glow red now.. Turning around and facing the hurt General.. The Red Ranger gives her one last fiery slash, but to her side which results in her upper body being torn from the rest of her.. The bottom part falls to the ground, and the upper part as well.. Her parts start to surge with red energy and eventually explode highly in a fiery effective vortex.. It then disappears.

The Power Rangers cheer but not for long.. They realize they have to find their friends..

 **Yellow Ranger-I wonder where they are?**

 **Red Ranger-Don't know.. But I think we need to get back..**

He is cut off..

 **General Harmondo-Your friends are dead!**

They all exclaim as General Harmondo comes into view..

 **Pink Ranger-No way! There's no way we believe you!**

 **General Harmondo-My master saw fit to end their pathetic lives! Hahahaha!**

Suddenly the sky darkens again and lightning begins to flash all throughout the sky.. The Rangers look up and sigh.. The Blue Ranger says.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh no, not again..**

 **General Harmondo-Yes my master speaks through the darkened sky and the flashing lightning as she sleeps to become even more powerful to kill you all!**

Hearing just that the Rangers get angry and suddenly just as a huge bolt of lightning starts to take a hold of the sky with its magnificent brightness and powerful deadly strike the Red Ranger rushes right at the evil General and gives him a super high punch to his face when he yells out.

 **Red Ranger-SHUT THE HELL UP!**

Sizzling, crackling, burning can be seen and screaming can be heard because the super high punch the Red Ranger delivered to General Harmondo sent him up and directly into the path at which the huge bolt of lightning had been sent to strike and when the two collided certain death became General Harmondo's fate, leaving nothing more than dust from his now incinerated existence.

When all now is calm and the sky returns to normal again and the lightning dissipates the Red Ranger turns to the others to say.

 **Red Ranger-We have to find Todd and the others.**

They all nod in agreement.

 **Power Rangers-Right!**


	94. Passing On The Power

Chapter 94 Passing On The Power

More evil Generals are traveling throughout space to find the evil master. The meanest of the three is called Keltor.. His body is slimy and completely red, his eyes bug out of its sockets a bit and he has really long and sharp teeth. But that's not all.. The skin on his face looks like it has been steamed off so it all sags a bit.. But when he gets angry, the skin erects and moves around about his face in a circular motion, just like a Ferris wheel.. And all though his body is completely red and slimy, its also a shield.. A complete protective barrier against enemies..

Next is General Skelexis.. A bony being, and that's putting it lightly.. So, what I mean is, her body is fully skeletal.. Her face and body is hidden behind a black shroud and all you can see are her multicolored hypnotic eyes.

And lastly, General Tarantulax. He is basically an over grown venous spider being but with a twist.. He has nine large yellow eyes that rest upon the top of his head, four arms and four legs.. His four arms are equipped with axes that are connected at the end of each arm, he also has a very large mouth with ten fangs inside.. And lastly, his body is completely furry and just plain ugly looking..

When the three new evil Generals spot the planet earth they decide to head over there to have some fun with the Power Rangers.

Meanwhile the Power Rangers rush through their fair city of Terra Falls in an effort to search for their friends that they were informed to have met their demise but in a small glimpse of hope they believe otherwise, and as they search a sudden wave of power washes over the entire scene freezing it and all in its path immediately including the Red, Yellow, Pink, White and Green Power Rangers.

The Blue Ranger however is still able to move, and when he looks to see his friends frozen where they stand he becomes slightly confused but he doesn't have much time to contemplate such confusion because of a very intense white hot bright light in the form of a sphere appearing right above him in the heart of the sky. He looks up and covers his eyes just slightly. Before he has a chance to speak, he hears a most thunderous female voice radiating from the brightness.

 **Queen Phera-Blue Power Ranger of the Heavenly Star of Aquatic Power.**

Slightly startled from hearing the ground shaking voice the Blue Ranger asks puzzlingly.

 **Blue Ranger-Who..who are you?**

 **Queen Phera-I am Phera, Queen of the Gods and Goddesses of the Eternal Shine.**

 **Blue Ranger-You're a goddess?**

 **Queen Phera-Yes.**

 **Blue Ranger-Then…You stopped everything from moving?**

 **Queen Phera-All time on earth has ceased at my very will so that I may give you the chance to learn what you have been yearning for.**

 **Blue Ranger-Wow that's some power.**

 **Queen Phera-My powers are much more than you could ever imagine, be that as it may, I have come to you because I know the pain in your heart, I know its sorrow and its confusion.**

 **Blue Ranger-What do you mean you know the pain in my heart?**

 **Queen Phera-I sense your concern for our fallen angel.**

 **Blue Ranger-Fallen Angel?**

 **Queen Phera-Yes, you have come to know her as Sarah during your brief interaction with each other.**

 **Blue Ranger-Oh.**

He stops talking and allows his mind to absorb the info Phera had just told him as if it were a shocking revelation he had forgotten then he takes a deep breath, gathers his thoughts and says.

 **Blue Ranger-Oh, I don't know where my mind was for a second there I know Sarah is an angel but I guess I forgot that part but It is true, I am worried about her. I can't seem to get her out of my mind sometimes.**

 **Queen Phera-And you have questions, do you not?**

 **Blue Ranger-Yes I do. I want to know more about her and if she is okay or not.**

 **Queen Phera-At this very moment she is resting.**

 **Blue Ranger-That's good.**

Shaking his head for a vigorous five seconds, he comes to think about his friends that he believes might have been killed and so he says.

 **Blue Ranger-I.. don't think I can deal with this right now, you see my Ranger friends and I were looking for..**

Queen Phera interrupts him.

 **Queen Phera-I know what you and your Power Ranger friends are seeking but since all time is frozen except for our present encounter your quest is also on hold, you can commence once I leave your world and all time is restored.**

He finally gives in after struggling with the thoughts for a couple more seconds.

 **Blue Ranger-Ok.**

A powerful flash emerges from Queen Phera's sphere of light and when it dissipates, the Blue Ranger uncovers his eyes only to see a very beautiful woman like being with a powerful bright aura surrounding her entire body.

She walks closer to him as he stares and notices her white hot eyes, long golden hair that reaches almost to the ground, a slender yet powerful looking body build that on the top of her head rests a golden crown with a bright hot white crystal in the center of the crown and on her neck, a very gorgeous looking golden necklace with a symbolized sparkling white hot diamond in its center, sparkling white hot crystal earrings on both of her ears, a beautiful white gown with golden trims that seem to have a hint of glow to them and crystal like high heels that she has placed on her feet.

After thinking for just a few minutes the Blue Ranger decides that even though the goddess froze all time on earth and the fact that he does care for Sarah he feels that now is not the time to stop and listen to what the goddess intends to tell him, so he says in regretful tone.

 **Blue Ranger-I need you to listen to me Phera…please.**

 **Queen Phera-Very well.**

 **Blue Ranger-I appreciate you coming to me I really do but I have other things on my mind right now.**

 **Queen Phera-Like finding your friends?**

 **Blue Ranger-Exactly. Right now that is my top priority.**

 **Queen Phera-That is very understandable. However if you do not take advantage of the time I have taken to speak to you about Sarah then I cannot guarantee I will allow another chance.**

 **Blue Ranger-I know. I already figured that but she's safe right?**

 **Queen Phera-As I told you before she is resting.**

 **Blue Ranger-Yes you said that but is she safe?**

 **Queen Phera-Yes, she is very safe Blue Ranger.**

 **Blue Ranger-Ok, then that's all I need to know for now.**

 **Queen Phera-Very well Blue Ranger.**

 **Blue Ranger-All I can ask you now is if you would please reconsider another chance after my friends and I find our friends.**

 **Queen Phera-You have given me something to definitely contemplate.**

 **Blue Ranger-Does that mean you will reconsider?**

She slowly begins to float up into the air backwards and as this happens her body glows brightly and starts to fade.. The Blue Ranger asks again but this time more sternly.

 **Blue Ranger-Will you please reconsider?!**

She says nothing, only a fading smile is left to lead to the mystery as to what she will decide at another time, she completely fades away into the cosmos but her thundering voice can be heard shrouding the earth when she says to the Blue Ranger.

 **Queen Phera-All time shall be restored.. Continue your mission Blue Ranger and may the power continue to protect you and your Power Ranger friends.**

With the disappearance of her voice a sound of thunder is greatly heard all across the planet earth and this signifies that time begins to move once again.

The Blue Ranger now notices his friends moving so he regroups with them before they have a chance to wonder where he is and why he stopped in back of them and as soon as anyone has a chance to say anything, he stops them and they continue their search. After a few minutes they finally make it to the warehouse district and look around. The Red and Yellow Rangers pick up pieces of the fallen warehouse and very soon they spot their friends.. Soon the other Rangers rush over and pick up the rest of the fallen debris and see their friends lying on their backs, lifelessly.. The Yellow Ranger leans down on her knees and starts to sobbingly speak.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh no! They can't be gone!**

The Pink Ranger starts to cry and the others put down their heads because they believe their friends have died. It looks that way since there is no sign of movement.. The Yellow Ranger tries to see if any of them have a pulse, but she gets nothing.. The Pink Ranger is the first to take off her helmet, soon the others do as well.. She then leans down next to the Yellow Ranger and asks.

 **Zelda-What do we do now?**

Her friend looks at her with teary eyes and responds.

 **Nakia-I don't know..**

The others look down at them and very sad like.. Ryan then says.

 **Ryan-We have to move them.. We can't just leave them here like this..**

 **Kimberly-Should we take them to a funeral home?**

 **Ryan-I think so.. It'll be for the best.**

Nakia puts down her helmet and touches the hands of Amy, she tries to wake her up because she doesn't want to believe she's gone, when she gets no response from her, she tries the same thing on Kaitlynn, then Todd, and so on.. Still no response.. She gets very frustrated and upset and tries again, then again, still no response from any of them.. Her eyes fill up again and she says.

 **Nakia-How could we have done this to them?! Our friends?!**

 **Ryan-Babe..**

He puts his hand on her right shoulder but she jerks away from him..

 **Nakia-You know its true! You might as well say we trapped them!**

Zelda covers her face with one hand and starts to cry again.. Chet says.

 **Chet-But its not our fault.. We didn't know this would happen..**

 **Nakia-We should of done more!**

 **Joey-Chet's right Nakia.. We didn't know..**

 **Nakia-I don't want to hear it!**

 **Ryan-You're just upset babe.. We all are..**

Nakia gently whispers to Amy's lifeless body and the others.

 **Nakia-I'm very sorry.. I'm so very sorry.**

Just then a few feet away from the scene.. A falling star is seen up in the sky.. Kimberly is the first to notice it.. She says to her friends..

 **Kimberly-Hey look!**

They look, all except for Nakia and Zelda.. When the falling star crashes into a large field next to the area where the Rangers are, it causes the ground to shake and burn slightly.. Ryan says..

 **Ryan-Come on.. We've got to go and check that out.**

 **Nakia-You guys go.. I'll stay here.**

Zelda uncovers her face and says.

 **Zelda-Me too.**

 **Ryan-All right..**

After putting on their helmets, the four Rangers rush over to see what the falling star really was.. And it turns out to be nothing more than a space rock, a smoking space rock to be more exact.. The Red Ranger leans down and says.

 **Red Ranger-Guess its nothing.**

 **Blue Ranger-Just another piece of space debris.**

 **White Ranger-At least it doesn't appear to be another problem for us to deal with.**

 **Green Ranger-And I can't tell you what a relief that is.**

 **White Ranger-Yeah, we have enough to deal with.**

 **Red Ranger-More than enough but like usual we will make it through whatever comes our way.**

They all agree.

Suddenly, over where Nakia and Zelda are, they notice the ground.. Well a few feet away from them, the ground begins to sizzle with multicolored surges. Soon bones are seen, then those bones form into General Skelexis.. The two Rangers stand up and in front of their fallen friends..

 **Nakia-Who are you?!**

 **General Skelexis-I'm someone who wants to show you something magnificent!**

 **Zelda-What?**

The General's multicolored eyes begin to glow and flash, but not only that, the colors begin to swirl around as she says to them..

 **General Skelexis-Complete darkness!**

The swirling of her eyes causes Nakia and Zelda to instantly go blind.. They fall to their knees when they find out they can't see anything.

 **Nakia-What did you do!?**

 **Zelda-I can't see!**

 **General Skelexis-Aww that's too bad.. Well at least you won't know what..**

She moves over towards them and kicks both of them with her bony legs as she says..

 **General Skelexis-HIT YOU! Hahaha!**

They are knocked onto their backs.

 **Nakia and Zelda-Ugh!**

She then picks the both of them up by their shoulders and brings them together in a slam.. She moves them apart, then back together again in another slam.. And again, and again.. She then throws their bodies away, and very quickly they crash into the ground on opposite sides..

The others hear what's going on so they quickly rush back.. But they're stopped by General Keltor and General Tarantulax.

 **General Keltor-Where do you think you're going?!**

 **Red Ranger-Out of our way ugly!**

 **General Keltor-Hahaha. Never!**

He sends out a super hot energy blast through his fingers to strike the Rangers.. They manage to leap out of the way before the blast has an opportunity to hit them.. They soon roll over to the other side, where the other General strikes each of them with his axey hands..

 **White Ranger-UGH!**

 **Red Ranger-UHH!**

 **Blue Ranger-AAH!**

 **Green Ranger-UGGH!**

General Skelexis says as she looks at the lifeless human bodies..

 **General Skelexis-Ah since they're dead.. I think I'll use their skeletons to bring life to my evil power as my warriors!**

Nakia hears this course, and even though she's blind, she gets up and tracks the evil General's voice as she continues to speak that is.. She then takes off running and charges right at the General, she knocks her off her bony feet and onto her bony back..

 **General Skelexis-YUHHH!**

 **Nakia-You're not going to do anything with our friends! So just back off!**

Zelda feels around till she finds a helmet, she then feels around the helmet and immediately knows its hers because she felt the panther eyes at the top.. She puts it on and soon after, the pink energy begins to surge and very quickly it destroys the blinding power, therefore allowing her to see again..

 **Pink Ranger-Ha! My eyesight, its back!**

She looks over at Nakia standing over the General and yells out..

 **Pink Ranger-I'll get your helmet, it'll help!**

She quickly gets Nakia's helmet and tells her to put it on.. She does.. And once on, the yellow energy surges into her eyes and destroys the blinding power.. She gasps with happiness.

 **Yellow Ranger-Oh yeah! I can see again!**

She looks down and sees General Skelexis gone.. But very suddenly, the two Rangers are struck in the back, then on their sides, then struck again on their chests.. The last impact causes them to fall onto their backs..

 **Yellow and Pink Rangers-UGH!**

This doesn't stop them though, they get right back on their feet and prepare to fight.. The evil skeletal General finally reveals herself charging at them through the air, but a swift back kick from the Pink Ranger knocks her out of the air and back onto the ground.. The Yellow Ranger hurrily suggests..

 **Yellow Ranger-Come on, time for animal power..**

 **Pink Ranger-Right!**

They both form into their animal souls and this new power makes General Skelexis feel a bit scared, so instead of trying to fight them, she attempts to disappear but both the pink panther and the yellow wild cat fiercely attack her until she falls into an explosive oblivion. Now, once they form back into Rangers, they quickly rush over to help their friends fight off the other two Generals.. But they too are stopped by a swarm of demon knights..

 **Yellow Ranger-Here we go!**

 **Pink Ranger-Let's get em!**

 **Yellow Ranger-You bet!**

The fight begins..

The White Ranger leaps up into the air and materializes her bow.. She fires a double hot flaming arrow right into General Keltor's and General Tarantulax's chests. They both let out screams of total anguish as the double arrow enflames both of their bodies.

 **General Keltor-AAAHHHH!**

 **General Tarantulax-ARGHHHH!**

The Green Ranger says to the Red Ranger and the Blue Ranger.

 **Green Ranger-Time to finish this!**

 **Red Ranger-Then lets send them back to hell!**

 **Blue Ranger-Agreed.**

Now, the Red, Blue and Green Rangers are up in the air, they land standing around the two enflamed Generals.. They give the two a triple strike with their weapons and cause both Generals to surge with lightning stings therefore increasing their pain and when the two fall they explode into a heavy black dust cloud..

Back over to the others.. The other two are fighting nicely.. The Yellow Ranger gives two demon knights a super high kick, then she looks behind and delivers a back kick to another, soon all three of them fall onto the ground.. She then takes one by its foot and flips it over onto its back.. Then she stomps on its chest till its nothing more than dust..

The Pink Ranger side kicks a demon knight and sends it flying away into an explosion.. She then does a floor sweeping swoop and knocks another one down.. When she gets back up she notices one more, and so she takes care of it by sending it flying away when she delivers a swift kick in the face..

When the threats are obviously over, the Rangers regroup again by their fallen friends. But this time when they do they hear a familiar voice.

 **Nova-Rangers.. Your friends are not gone.. Their souls are still within them..**

The Yellow Ranger looks at her and asks.

 **Yellow Ranger-But why won't they respond to us?**

 **Nova-It is simple.. Their bodies have been through much.. They need much healing.. And I can help with that..**

She sticks out both of her hands and releases a glittery magical swirl that is also surrounding by a beautiful white mist.. The power surrounds their friends and absorbs into their bodies.

Now, back to the Rangers.. Nova's magic is really working on Todd and the others.. It brings them back to life.. Nova, disappears but not without saying.

 **Nova-Good luck Rangers, and may the force of goodness be with you..**

The Power Rangers lean down to help their friends back on their feet.. Todd shakes his head and rubs the back of it as he asks.

 **Todd-Oh man.. What happened?**

The Red Ranger takes off his helmet and says to him.

 **Ryan-Everything went bad man.. But you're all right now..**

Todd smiles at him and says.

 **Todd-I never would of thought dude.. That you.. Are the Red Ranger.**

 **Ryan-What's so unbelievable about it man?**

They chuckle..

The other Rangers take off their helmets, and speak to their friends.. Amy and Nakia walk over to a different spot..

 **Amy-I knew it!**

She giggles.

 **Nakia-Yeah yeah you knew it.. And besides I admitted it to you..**

 **Amy-Right..**

 **Nakia-Hey listen I have something I need to give you.. Because we're in serious trouble here.**

 **Amy-What kind of trouble?**

 **Nakia-A very powerful evil force is going to attack us.. And we need all the help we can get.**

 **Amy-What can I do?**

Nakia materializes her beautiful yellow storm cell.. It glows with beautiful fury as she hands it to Amy.

 **Amy-Wow.. What is this?**

 **Nakia-Its my Yellow Lightning Storm Cell..**

 **Amy-What do I do with it?**

 **Nakia-You'll have to use it in order to change into a Power Ranger..**

 **Amy-This is all soo cool.**

 **Nakia-Its not really cool.. But I know how you feel.. Its actually really dangerous.**

 **Amy-I understand..**

Throughout the entire overview.. Ryan passes on the red fire storm cell to Todd, Zelda passes on the pink wind storm cell to Kaitlynn, Kimberly passes on the white snow storm cell to Marisa and Chet passes on the black hail storm cell to David. Everyone regroups to talk about what will possibly happen.

On the Moon and inside of the evil master's crypt, she lays in her closed sarcophagus allowing the new power she has within her from the theft of Sarah's angel heart to become one with her but something happens, something really unexpected. Three orbs of extremely powerful bright lights appear inside of the crypt and one by one the orbs flash transform into the three goddesses of eternal light Queen Phera, Lyn Diana and Cryska. Lyn Diana is very beautiful just like the Queen and so is Cryska, they also have similar looks to the Queen except Lyn Diana's hair is long and black instead of being Golden and Cryska's hair is medium short but not quite short and red. The two also have the same goddess like outfits like the Queen but they have no crowns and no earrings as well.

Queen Phera is the first to say in her thunderous tone as they all surround the sarcophagus.

 **Queen Phera-The demon's power is growing but not at the pace we anticipated.**

 **Lyn Diana-Sadly yes.**

 **Queen Phera-Although we agreed to not interfering with our fallen angel's purification I feel the need to override that decision.**

 **Cryska-Really, may I ask why Phera?**

The Queen smirks and responds.

 **Queen Phera-You ask such a question when you yourself strayed from our agreement by restoring her true memories prematurely without discussing such a task with myself or Lyn Diana.**

Cryska's voice begins to stammer but stops as Phera continues.

 **Queen Phera-No explanation from you is needed because as we all know our fallen angel was in fact a holy child, a child that was chosen by all of the gods and goddesses within our realm before she was even born to two humans on earth to do nothing more than good for the sake of those around her during her life on the planet. I felt and still feel even though she lost her way by the fault of this demon that she still deserves another chance simply because she made the ultimate sacrifice.**

 **Cryska-I remember.**

 **Lyn Diana-Yes, she sacrificed her own life to save her parents from death.**

 **Queen Phera-And as soon as she did that she of course lost her very life on earth as we knew it would happen one day and so we welcomed her with open arms to become an angel of pure light and hope to continue to help those on earth by lighting the way from their darkest paths.**

Queen Phera props up her right hand and as soon as she does a surge of powerful white hot energy shoots out and blasts the sarcophagus causing it to open immediately. Now the three goddesses step forward to take a look at the sleeping evil master, Cryska spots the sword and asks.

 **Cryska-The sword she stole has changed slightly.**

 **Lyn Diana-Of course it has, she hopes to use it along with her growing evil power from our fallen angel's heart she has within her to obliterate the Power Rangers and all life on the planet earth.**

 **Queen Phera-That very sword is another reason why we are here.**

 **Lyn Diana-I assumed so.**

 **Cryska-Its power is extremely powerful and ancient.**

 **Queen Phera-Which now I shall transform it into pure energy.**

Queen Phera steps forward and takes a hold of the sword which in turn starts to sizzle in her right hand. She says while staring at it.

 **Queen Phera-Ahh yes, the evil within this sword has practically taken over its good power and intentions completely.**

Lyn Diana and Cryska nod in agreement.

Queen Phera's eyes glow with intense white hot brightness and as the power from her eyes start to pulsate the shine emitting from them strikes the sword and quickly turns it into a glowing sphere of pure energy. Her eyes stop glowing as she says.

 **Queen Phera-Now that should do it.**

She quickly hurls the energy sphere at Sinistar's sleeping form and when it hits her it absorbs itself into her body and says.

 **Queen Phera-Now the energy sphere will combine with our fallen angel's heart that rests within that demon.**

A few seconds later ragining energy begins to overflow within Sinistar's body and when the energy begins to radiate from her body, Cryska steps up and pushes forward her right hand which in turn causes a bright white shield to appear that keeps the energy from Sinistar's body at bay. When all becomes calm, she de materializes her shield.

 **Lyn Diana-Excellent job Cryska.**

 **Cryska-Thank you, however I wish to say something.**

 **Queen Phera-Go on.**

 **Cryska-Although we want our fallen angel to purify herself we could use our intense powers to destroy the demon now where she sleeps. Doing that would simply solve everything evil that she will bring if allowed to fight the Power Rangers on earth!**

Queen Phera responds quickly seriously.

 **Queen Phera-A tempting solution but it will do no good for our fallen angel! She must be purified if she is to return to our realm for good!**

 **Cryska-Yes, you are right, I apologize for being overzealous.**

Lyn Diana slightly chuckles then says to Cryska.

 **Lyn Diana-I think we all had that idea Cryska.**

Cryska nods her head in response.

 **Queen Phera-Once the battle begins, failure is not an option.**

 **Lyn Diana-I solidly agree.**

 **Cryska-As do I.**

 **Queen Phera-We have done all we needed to do, let us go back to our realm of light.**

 **Lyn Diana-Yes, it is up to our fallen angel now.**

 **Cryska-She will not let us down, she will succeed.**

The three goddesses of eternal light nod their heads in agreement and soon they hear a strange noise coming from the corridor throughout the crypt that leads into the evil master's throne room. Very suddenly all three goddesses with the speed of light turn their heads towards the corridor's entrance with their eyes glowing a very bright and intense glow and in unison they speak.

 **Queen Phera, Lyn Diana and Cryska-IT AWAKES!**


End file.
